


The King Of Queens

by LZSHIP



Category: One Direction (Band), Zquad
Genre: Accident, Alcohol, Antisocial Zayn, Baby, Best Friend Andy, Best friend Niall, Bisexual, Blowjobs, Bora Bora, Bottom Liam, Bottom Zayn, Cars, Celebrity Liam, Class reunion, Cooking classes, Dates, Death Threats, Fluff, Gay, Insecure Zayn, Kisses, London, Los Angeles, Love, M/M, Model Harry, Model Zayn, Neighbors Louis And Harry, Paradise, Private Jet, Rich Liam, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Sleepless Liam, Smut, Soulmates, Stalker, Sunflowers, Top Liam, Top Zayn, Trauma, True Love, Twitter, Vacation, Villa, Violence, Whatsapp, artsy Zayn, godfather Liam, gucci, larry - Freeform, music mogul Louis, singer liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 163,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZSHIP/pseuds/LZSHIP
Summary: 1 universe, 8 planets, 7 continents, 195 countries, 7 seas and over 7 billion people and it was Zayn who had the privilege of someone coming into his life, taking his heart so unexpectedly, that his life changed forever.AU: Zayn is just a fan, Liam a famous singer and against all odds they’re somehow meant to be.TRAILER: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbyPlxO7TKY





	1. Anygays!

_tOpen Twitter app. Log on. Tweet. Scroll. Tweet. Scroll. Like. Laugh. Retweet. Check notifications. Laugh again. Answer a mutual. Answer a dm. Send a gif. Log off._

Zayn was just like every other fangirl, except he was a boy. His internet friends, all girls, of course, thought he should be referred to as _The King Of Queens_ apparently being the only boy who openly drooled over singer _Liam Payne_. And he liked it, not only because it was his dad’s favorite TV show but also because he'd always called all of his girls _queens_ to make them feel special.

And yes, he was one of those totally obsessed fans who basically spent all of their time on Twitter because of a super famous and successful celebrity who didn’t even know about their existence. And maybe he was a little bit _famous_ as well. Everyone knew who he was and everyone relied on him. Whatever he tweeted got a hell of a lot of retweets and likes. Whenever someone wasn’t up to date they’d immediately send him a message or tweet him. His opinion and his point of view mattered. The fandom, _The Payno’s,_ meant everything to him. 

When it came to his real life, on the other hand, Zayn wasn’t a king at all. If anything he’d perfectly represent that cliché loser pictured in every high school movie. A loser maybe, but at least not a loner. If he thought about it, he could actually claim that he had a lot of friends and it made him feel better about himself. There were Doniya, Waliyha, Safaa and Trisha, who were his girls. Great to talk to, fun to hang out with and especially great to gush over Liam Payne. When he wasn’t in the mood to fangirl though (which really didn’t happen that often) he spent his time with Yaser, Javaad and his bro Niall. They were doing bro pal stuff all the time or enjoyed annoying the girls whenever and however possible. 

So technically that counted as having a lot of friends, right? It wasn’t his fault that all of his friends coincidentally were his family members. All of them, except for his best friend Niall of course.

 ____

“No, you don’t understand!” Zayn whined as always. “Doniya, that’s just not fair! Just because you’re a girl? I mean come on, no!” He threw a pillow right into her face. This wasn’t a fair competition. His sister just couldn’t claim that it was more likely for Liam to date her than to date him. 

Doniya cackled and Zayn wanted to die because he knew exactly what she was about to say. “Yes, it is. You’re a boy. Liam doesn’t date boys!” Zayn collapsed into his bed, face down. He stayed there like that, grunting in desperation. Maybe he should just press his face into the pillow until he’d choke already.

“It’s no use moaning, honey. She’s right. You’re a boy. If you were a girl though… No, still no chance.” Of course! Zayn bit into Safaa’s pink pillow. His mother was just as bad as his sisters. 

“Thanks, mother. You can now go search for a girl version of him to make me happy, okay? I’ll marry her instantly. Dad would love her. Charming, good looking and good manners. Just what he expects.” Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“Zayn, did you forget already or has your sexuality all of a sudden changed to being straight? Just asking.” Doniya all of a sudden questioned, still scrolling through Tumblr. “I’m sorry to break it to you but _we all been knew_ ever since you were born. You’re a tiny little unicorn puking rainbows and pooping marshmallows.”

Zayn gaped at her. “Am not! I am manly and I’m…uh…A MAN!” Wow, that was an intelligent come back, holy Batman.

Trisha plopped down next to Zayn, stroking his hair. “She’s right, love. We always knew. Wasn’t exactly news when you tried to tell us last week. You just love who you love. Yaser also loves you way too much to all of a sudden throw you out of the house or stuff like that. Just give him some time to cope with it. He kind of knew all the time but never really thought about it any further I guess.” Zayn turned around, deciding that it was time to stop pouting. Instead, he gave his mom a smile full of love.

“Guess my brain just went there automatically. I’m glad I don’t have to hide anymore. Well, I never really had to in the first place, I guess. _Anygaaaay_!” Zayn just loved how his girls had added stan Twitter-language, such as b _een knew, shook_ or _anygay_ to their everyday vocabulary within the last months.  

Trisha laughed, thought about something for a second and all of a sudden blurted “I’m _shook_ you said that.” 

Zayn, Waliyha, Doniya and Safaa cringed at the same time when Doniya quickly responded. “Oh hell no, mom! _You_ can not use stan twitter language. Please don’t ever do that again!” 

The one and only correct answer. Kudos!

"Why? _Snatched your wigs_?” Trisha laughed and then got up to answer the door. “You are boring. Let an old lady have some fun. I’m not too old when we’re drooling over Instagram posts or talk about new snippets of Liam’s music!” On her way out, Trisha fondly rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

Zayn still couldn’t believe his ears. “She did not just say that, did she?”  By now Zayn was sure she owned a secret Twitter account or something like that. Oh holy Batman, please no. 

Doniya, who had just uncovered her ears grinned at her little brother “I have no idea what you guys are talking about. I didn’t hear anything, Z. Did you, Safaa?” Safaa shook her had, too focused on typing something on her phone to actually answer properly.

“Right. Can we now talk about Liam’s new tattoo? Please?!” Zayn interrupted and they all burst into laughter. “Hot damn!”

 ____

Zayn hated nights. Especially nights that he couldn’t spent in front of his laptop. He hated them so much he simply wanted them to not exist, especially not when Niall was annoying him to death. Holy Spiderman, how could one boy be so insistent? He would have to repeat himself now for the seventh time in a row if Niall didn’t stop asking him. He did not want to go out. He did not want to go to that stupid Irish bar. He did not want to meet or let alone talk to other human beings. Oh hell no!

“No. Niall, I don’t want to. Why can’t you accept that?” Niall gawked at Zayn as if he’d just seen a ghost. He’d definitely ask Zayn again.

_3…2…1…_

“But why? Please come with me! You and me, best friends at a bar. Some ladies. Some boys. I don’t even care. Let’s just have some fun. Oh! and some drinks!” 

Ta-dah! He had asked him again. Zayn wanted to kill Niall. Slowly. He’d force him to sit down, delicious food right in front of him, while being handcuffed. Niall would have to watch the food without being able to touch or eat it. Niall would die whining because he loved food more than anything else. Sounded like a brilliant and evil idea. “Alright, let’s go before you give me an ear bashing, you annoying piece of shit.” 

Niall burst out laughing. That shit wasn’t even funny in the first place but Niall loved laughing so Zayn decided to just not comment on it. “I love you too, Zayn.” 

It took them fifteen minutes to walk to that brand new bar Niall had been talking about for days now and Zayn already regretted agreeing to accompany Niall. Fifteen minutes in and Niall had already met four friends. Four! On the fucking way! 

Zayn didn’t even have four friends. Yeah, he would totally end up being alone at that bar. He already knew it and he wanted to kill Niall once again. 

“Loosen up, Zayn! You’re here to have fun, not to pout!” Niall was a dead man. He should run. Like now. Zayn took a deep breath to calm down because there was just no way he’d be able to murder Niall in public.

“I’m as keen as mustard to go inside and have a drink or two, so if you’d just stop talking shit as always that’d be nice.” Niall guffawed and opened the big black door just to reveal yet another Irish Pub. It looked exactly like the one he and Niall had gone to two weeks ago. Zayn had no idea why Niall hadn’t dragged him along to simply go there again instead. Suddenly though, he remembered that Niall had ranted about the last one 24/7 for three days straight.

 _“It’s nice that there’s traditional music, fiddles, guitars and all of that, but the conversation has to flow. You can't be in a place where it's too noisy to talk, because the talk and the drinks go together”_   he had said. Zayn could remember every little word very clearly all of a sudden. _“It was a fake Irish pub, Zayn. Unbelievable. TV’s everywhere! We’re not at a sports bar! A pub is like a community center and the good ones are still owner-operated, by a real publican!”_

Zayn decided to not roll his eyes just by thinking about the upcoming rant about this one, so he decided to just enter the room already and get drunk. “Guinness, Zayn?” Niall asked, and Zayn simply gave him the finger. 

Alessia Cara’s song _Here_  was playing and Zayn wanted to start laughing like a hyena. The song described him. He was indeed sure the song was about him. Niall, however, didn’t seem to share his excitement about the song. No Irish Music. Right. 

“Okay, okay. You want to drown your problems in alcohol, my friend. I got it!” Zayn rolled his eyes and when Niall finally handed him some Whiskey he simply decided to chug it down. “It’s expensive Whiskey, you idiot! The cheap stuff to down would’ve been next! Can’t you just enjoy the first drink before getting drunk?! Are you fucking insane, Zayn?” Zayn glared at Niall knowing exactly what he’d say within the next second. “Inzaaaayn.” Zayn was about to punch him in the face when all of a sudden a pretty blonde girl slung her arms around Niall from behind. The music was too loud for Zayn to understand what she’d just said to Niall but it didn’t even matter anyway. 

Half an hour later, Niall and his new female acquaintance had vanished into thin air. Zayn hated his friend’s ass but being a little bit tipsy by now made him not want to murder him this time. He waved the bartender, who had by now created at least five drinks to cheer Zayn up, goodbye and decided to leave. The whole getting wasted thing hadn’t worked at all because if anything Niall had now managed that Zayn’s inner _Grumpy Cat_ had turned into _Super Grumpy Cat_.

Zayn grabbed his coat and headed outside. He’d just go to _John’s,_ a small exclusive club that actually played the music Zayn preferred. He’d drink one or two more drinks before driving home. He thought about his drunk tweets and had to laugh. They were funny. He was looking forward to talking to his friends online when coming home. He’d tell his friend Malikah everything about Niall and how much of an idiot he was and Reema would probably receive some hilarious photos of Zayn making faces as always. 

One drink in, Zayn noticed a group of young girls secretly whispering, casually looking at him from time to time. He’d even seen the petite brunette one pointing at him. He wanted to throw up. First of all, he was not interested. Second, if there was one thing in the world he absolutely hated was when people made everything about his looks. He never understood why Mimi claimed that he was _hot as fuck_ or why Malikah wanted to be a boy all of a sudden just so that she could date him. Weirdos. He didn’t even look good, okay? He was invisible. Just like he’d always been in high school. Some tattoos and a new haircut didn’t change a face.

“This one is for you” the tall, broad-shouldered bartender said and smiled at him knowingly. “Before you say no, it’s from the nice fella over there”. He pointed at a short-haired man sitting at the bar right across from Zayn. Zayn gaped at him, then turned his head just to meet the man’s eyes. Zayn felt like a hypocrite having just thought about superficiality, but damn that guy looked very good. He was wearing light blue slightly ripped jeans, a sheer white shirt and a black leather jacket. Zayn wanted to see his shoes. He prayed for them to be black as well cause he had a little OCD when it came to outfits. Shoes had to match the shirt or the jacket. The stranger smiled at him and got up. Zayn gaped at him. That man would not have the audacity to come over, would he? Zayn wanted to drop off the face of the earth. Things like that never happened to him. He didn’t want that drink and he most definitely did not want to talk to this extremely attractive man for god’s sake. 

The shoes matched the jacket. And the jacket…uh…the man could speak. Fuck. “Hey there, I’m Jake.“ Zayn didn’t want to talk because, as he’d already mentioned, he hated talking to strangers, so he had no idea what to do.

“I’m Zayn.” That was too nice. Wonderful. Now he had to engage in stupid small talk! What did that Jake guy want from him anyway? Zayn wanted him to go away. _Shoo_! Jake sat down next to him. _Bravo_! Zayn hated his life. “Um” Wow, that sounded intelligent. “And now?” That was even more stupid. Why didn’t he know how to talk to people in real life, whereas he always knew what to say online. Where was Niall when you needed him? _Oh yes_! Hooking up with some random chick, of course.

“And now? I don’t know. I didn’t plan on a _now_ to be quite honest.” Jake answered and giggled. Zayn hated people who giggled. Especially men with perfectly groomed beards and beautiful thick hair. Zayn wanted Jake to fuck off but instead, he smiled at him. Brain damage. Most definitely.

“Oh wow. Sounds like something I would do.” Had he just answered? Had he just said that? Was he nuts? Not in a million fucking years, he’d approach someone in the first place. There was no way he’d be able to not make a fool out of himself within the next five minutes. Oh god, Zayn needed Niall to escape this situation. Jake was grinning at him making those hopeful puppy eyes. Holy Hulk!

“Really? Well, I’m glad I didn’t embarrass myself then.” Jake exhaled, seemingly gaining confidence. “So what are you doing here? It’s a stupid question, I know. I’m just asking because you’re alone and I don’t see anyone else not being here with friends.”

Zayn furrowed his brow. “Well, you are. You’re alone as well, aren’t you?” Jake gaped at him and then burst into laughter. What the fuck? Zayn wanted him to choke on something simply because he couldn’t stand his laugh. It sounded kinda cute and he didn’t like anything about people that was even remotely sweet. He should’ve gone home. Why hadn’t he decided to just continue drinking at that Irish Pub? It could’ve been so easy. Zayn hated himself. What a stupid fucking night. Stupid fucking social life in a stupid fucking public place. Why couldn’t he live in _Twitter World_ or on _Tumblr Island_. Why wasn’t he Spiderman?! He could just cling to most surfaces, shoot spider-webs and escape immediately.

Jake bit his lip. “You’re right. Your answer was brilliant actually. Didn’t see that coming. Guess we’re not alone anymore, beautiful.” 

What? Not alone? Beautiful??? Jake had obviously lost his mind. Was he flirting with Zayn? God please no. Zayn didn’t flirt. Ever. He’d flirt with Liam though. No. Damn. Oh god.

“Guess so. Same question for you, Jake. What are you doing here?” He’d talked again. Could he please wake up now? This was enough of a nightmare already. He suffered from anxiety. Social anxiety. And this situation was social! Very social actually! _SOS! Mayday!_  

“I just wanted one or two drinks. I had no plan. Then I met you and now I’d love to spend-”. Jake smiled at Zayn but couldn’t even finish his sentence because Zayn’s anxiety took over the exact same moment. 

He just said what came to his mind first “That’s too bad because I have to go now. Bye!” Zayn got up and just run out of the club as fast as possible. 

He was the worst person on this planet and he’d die a virgin. Alone. Locked up in his room. Still living at his parents’.

 


	2. You Got Mail!

_Open Twitter app. Log on. Check notifications. Quote tweet. Reply. Scroll. Like. Laugh. Retweet. Check notifications again. Laugh again. Open group chat. Send a gif._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Guess who’s baaaaaack. - Zayn
  * Sjdkjasdkjasdj! Zaaayn!!! - Malikah
  * Zaynie! How was your evening? - Pat
  * I’m drunk as fuck. - Zayn
  * Went out with Niall? - Pat
  * Don’t mention that idiot, thank you very much. - Zayn
  * What happened now? - Malikah
  * Nothing. He just fucked off as per usual. - Zayn
  * Let me guess. Some random bitch? - Mimi
  * Course - Zayn
  * Don’t call a girl you don’t know bitch, babe. - Reema
  * Oh please, Reema! You’re just too nice for your own good! - Zayn
  * I’m not. You don’t know her! - Reema
  * Bitch. - Zayn
  * Zaaaaaayn! - Reema
  * Have you guys quite finished? - Malikah
  * No!!! - Zayn
  * No. - Reema
  * Fine, whatever. - Malikah
  * Anygayyys. - Zayn
  * How did she look like? Was she prettier than me? - Pat
  * Pat, you have an unhealthy crush on my friend Niall. I shouldn’t send you pics anymore!!! - Zayn
  * Guuuuurl! No crush! If you stop sending me photos I’ll kick your ass though. - Pat
  * Ask me if I give a motherfuck? - Zayn
  * YOU ARE CRUSHING ON HIM HOE! WHY ARE YOU LYING!? - Ro
  * Hi, Ro. - Zayn
  * Hello my son! How’s your anxiety doing today? You ok? - Ro
  * Yes, mom! - Zayn
  * Hellooooo! We were talking about Niall!!! - Pat
  * Not anymore, love. - Zayn
  * Fine. I’m tired anyway. Bye! - Pat
  * She’s in a pissy mood now, isn’t she? - Malikah
  * Definitely. - Zayn
  * I’m still here!!!!!!!! - Pat
  * Bye, Pat! Sleep well, Pat! Talk to you tomorrow, Pat! - Zayn
  * I love you too. - Zayn
  * Don’t be too rude! She just likes Niall. - Reema
  * I know. - Zayn
  * You should introduce them. - Ro
  * How? “Hey Niall. There’s this girl friend of mine who’s a Liam Payne fan just like me and she’s crushing on you. Oh hey, you didn’t even know about my fangirling ass cause I try to not make it too obvious?!” What a fucking joke. - Zayn
  * You’re in such a good mood today. Amazing. - Sel
  * Hi, Sel!  - Zayn
  * What happened now? Can you just sum it up? - Sel
  * He went out with Niall. Niall hooked up with a girl and left Zayn alone. Zayn’s drunk. Pat is crushing on Niall as always and everyone’s talking at the same time. - Malikah
  * Alriiiight. - Sel
  * Whatever! Can we just move on and talk about Niall being a shitty friend? - Zayn
  * Sure. - Malikah
  * Duh. - Sel
  * Course - Ro
  * Why are you even asking? Let’s trash-talk him!!!! - Mimi
  * Don’t be too mean! - Reema
  * I give up. I’m going to bed. Lova ya. - Zayn



 

_Choose gif. Tweet. Log off._

“Ugh, I hate my life.” Zayn mumbled collapsing into bed. He didn’t even bother putting the MacBook aside. He just turned over, grabbed his blanket and Liam Payne pillow and decided to sleep.

____

“Zayn, you got mail!”

Sure. Zayn ignored his mother. He barely got mail so he was sure it had to be some stupid direct mail advertising. Whatever. His headache was killing him this morning and he had run out of painkillers. He was going to die today. It already was the worst day in history. Zayn continued scrolling through Twitter while sipping on his tea. He couldn’t decide if he liked or hated the new app update. It was weird.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Morning, queens. - Zayn
  * Hey, Zayn. Are you feeling any better today? - Reema
  * No. Got the worst headache ever. - Zayn
  * Sucks. - Mimi
  * Got no time to answer properly right now. Sorry. Get well soon! Love you. - Sel
  * Same here. Love you, Zayn. - Ro
  * Painkillers? - Reema
  * Nope. - Zayn
  * Jesus. Go back to bed, honey. - Reema
  * I wish I could. Javaad’s coming over. - Zayn



 

“Zayn, you still got mail! Open it already!” Doniya interrupted. Zayn just wanted to peacefully drink his tea and talk to his girls online. It was too early in the morning for his sisters to annoy him so he decided to keep his mouth shut. 

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * And then he talked about _HER_. - Mimi
  * Oh god, who the hell cares?! - Sel
  * Right??! - Reema
  * What’s going on? Sorry, my sister annoyed the shit out of me. - Zayn
  * New interview. About _HER_. - Malikah
  * I thought this day couldn’t get any worse. - Zayn
  * They’ll sooo break up soon, won’t they? - Mimi
  * Nope. - Zayn
  * I think he’s happy… - Reema
  * That’s not how it works. That’s not how any of this works!!! - Zayn
  * Calm your tits.  - Malikah
  * Nooo! Their relationship.. ugh. - Zayn
  * I think they're working on a collab? - Reema
  * You think that's why he's talking about her that much these days? - Pat
  * Would sound like crap. - Zayn
  * My angel’s in the best mood today. -Ro
  * Fuck off. - Zayn
  * You’re just annoyed that he’s the straightest man to walk around. - Pat
  * And you’re just annoyed you can’t date Niall. - Zayn
  * I hate you. - Pat
  * I hate you too. - Zayn
  * Nobody’s hating anyone or anything. - Reema
  * I do. I hate my life. Laters! - Zayn
  * Drama queen!! - Mimi
  * See ya. - Zayn



 

“It’s an invitation, Z. Want me to read it to you?” Invi-what? Wait, what? What kind of invitation? 

“I’m never invited to anything. Just throw it away.” Zayn muttered, trying not to focus too much on the pain. “My nerves are shot. Leave me alone. Ugh. I’m going back to bed. At least for half an hour.” His head was going to explode. He’d never drink again. Stupid alcohol. 

“…invite you to our first class reunion after years of not having seen each other. We’re looking forward to seeing you there in two weeks. It’s a plus one invitation, so don’t be too shy to bring your wife/husband! We can’t wait to talk about life, love and jobs. Your former teacher, Mrs. Webster.” Doniya finished reading before Zayn could even process what she’d just said. Class reunion. Invitation. His favorite teacher. Meeting the bullies. Husband. Wife. Job.  “Wow, that’s so cool!”

He’d never drink again? Stupid alcohol? Screw that. He was going to be drunk for the rest of his life! 

“Give me that letter!” He whipped the letter out of Doniya's hand, jumped to his feet, knocked down his tea and ran off as fast as possible. He tore open his door, locked it behind him, collapsed into bed and snuggled up in his favorite blanket. He burst out crying immediately.

___

A knock at the door. And another one. And one more. Zayn wanted to be alone. He’d never leave his room and bed ever again. He’d die here. Preferably right now even. Someone opened the door. Zayn wanted to be invisible. Why couldn’t he be a superhero? He’d just vanish into thin air.

“What’s up, broooooo?!“ Javaad yelled but before he could say anything else Zayn already moaned loudly, hoping Javaad would get the hint. He just wanted him to leave. But, how could it be otherwise, the boy didn’t and plopped down next to Zayn, who still pouted under his blanket. “What’s going on? Did someone die in here? It smells awful. Why are your curtains closed? It’s four pm, bro. You sick?“ Sick? Yes, it made him sick to his stomach thinking about that scary letter! 

“Yes, I’m sick. I’m about to die, so if you’d leave me here to slowly kick the bucket, that’d be nice. I’ll text you tomorrow in case I’m still alive.“ Zayn mumbled into his blanket, still not wanting to look at Javaad. He wanted him to just fuck off already.

Javaad got up within the blink of an eye. “Ewww, you’re such a drama queen when you’re sick. Probably just a cold, calm down. Geez, just tell me that you want to be alone. Get well soon. We’ll hang out some other time, cousin.“ He patted Zayn’s back and left the room. Thank you, holy Hulk. Zayn grabbed his phone and opened Twitter as per usual.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam's King And Queens**

  * I wanna die. Anyone interested in killing me? - Zayn
  * You’re stupid. - Mimi
  * You know damn well that we’re actually the people who’d resuscitate you. - Lou
  * I’m being serious. - Zayn
  * Dude, I just came back from a vacation. What happened while I was gone?! - Lou
  * Nothing. - Zayn
  * He’s being dramatic as always. - Mimi
  * He got drunk yesterday and got a headache. - Reema
  * What a reason to die! - Lou
  * I hate you all. Where’s Ro when I need her? - Zayn
  * Right here actually? - Ro
  * And you’re not asking me what’s wrong?! - Zayn
  * I was actually about to ask. Soo? - Ro
  * I got mail. - Zayn
  * Did you forget to pay bills or stuff? - Mimi
  * It’s an invitation. - Zayn
  * Aha. - Pat
  * Class reunion, to be exact. - Zayn
  * Oh, shit. - Sel
  * Eww. - Malikah
  * I’m so sorry, babe. You don’t have to go? - Ro
  * Think about your glow up, hun! - Mimi
  * Duuuude you need a date. - Lou
  * Yes. Thanks for the reminder, Lou!!!! - Zayn
  * Honey, it’s going to be okay. I’m sure we’ll find someone who’d love to go with you. - Reema
  * They want me to bring my wife or husband, talk about my job and shit. - Zayn
  * You aren’t even married. - Pat
  * No shit! - Zayn
  * Oops, sorry? - Pat
  * I can’t do this, girls! I just can’t attend the reunion. - Zayn
  * You don’t have to. - Sel
  * I do! Back then I promised my favorite teacher that I’d go. She’d be heartbroken! - Zayn
  * Don’t you think you’re overreacting? It’s just a class reunion after all and just a former teacher. - Lou
  * No, Lou. She’s always been there for me back then. I got bullied like nobody else and she made sure to protect me whenever possible. I literally owe her. Without her, some kids would’ve killed me. She got me to the hospital when a group of three had attacked me back then. I was bleeding like crazy. - Zayn
  * Oh my god, baby. I didn’t know. - Lou
  * I know. I never told you guys. Only two of you girls know about it. - Zayn
  * Yeah. - Sel
  * Poor baby - Ro.
  * I will find them and I’ll kill them. How dare they hurt my baby?! - Malikah
  * It’s okay, Malikah. The thing is, that I’m afraid to go. I will meet them again after all. And I’ll still be that loser I’ve always been. - Zayn
  * What do you mean, meet them again??? - Mimi
  * Classmates… - Zayn
  * Oh hell no! You’ll not go! - Reema
  * I have to. But I’m scared shitless. - Zayn
  * We’ll find you a date! - Sel
  * Who’d want to be my date, seriously? - Zayn.
  * Why don’t you ask Niall? - Pat.
  * He’d be your dream date, Pat. Not mine. Also, fun fact, he went to school with me. - Zayn
  * What the fuck? You never told us! - Pat
  * Whatever. - Zayn
  * Can we talk about that issue like adults, please? - Ro
  * Yeah, we gotta. - Mimi
  * You said you have to go, so I guess you kind of want to as well because of your former teacher, right? - Sel
  * Yeah. Kind of? - Zayn
  * Okay. So what you need is a date, maybe a fake wife? - Malikah
  * I’m not lying about my sexuality ever again. They all know anyway. - Zayn
  * A fake husband it is. - Malikah
  * Who on earth would be my fake husband? What a joke. - Zayn
  * You’re being dramatic. You know we always find solutions. - Pat.
  * It’s a different situation. A huge problem. There’s no proper solution. - Zayn
  * Bullshit. - Ro
  * I got an idea! - Mimi
  * Okay? - Zayn
  * What if you claim that you’re bi? Don’t say no already. Listen! We could tweet something like “King Zayn needs a date“ and ask your followers, mutuals and friends? Someone who lives nearby? Someone that you actually know and appreciate will help you. I’m sure of it? And saying that you’re actually bi would help a lot. I mean we’re all girls so you have to compromise, maybe? - Mimi
  * That’s…no. - Zayn
  * It’s a yes from me! - Sel
  * Agreed! - Pat.
  * Yes! That’s brilliant!!! - Malikah.
  * No. There’s no way, queens. - Zayn.
  * We don’t need your permission, honey. We’re your best friends. - Malikah
  * You won’t do that! - Zayn
  * Don’t you know us at all??? - Mimi
  * Oh my god. It’s embarrassing, please don’t. - Zayn
  * Too late, actually - Malikah
  * What do you mean?! - Zayn
  * Remember when you gave me your password a while ago? You wanted me to tweet something from your account while you were forced to go shopping with your sisters. - Malikah
  * YOU DID NOT. - Zayn
  * Oh my god. Yes, she did! Check your last tweet, haha. - Mimi



 

Zayn was about to die. There was no way Malikah had just done that. He went to check his last tweet and froze. 

 

**@KingOfQueensZ - 1s**

  * Searching for a date asap! Need a fake wife for an upcoming class reunion. Please help me out if you live nearby. DM me if you’re interested in saving my ass. Love you, my queens. - Z



 

Zayn wanted to drop off the face of the earth. He narrowed his eyes to a slit trying not to stare at his own tweet. He needed to disappear. Right fucking now. He would kill Malikah and the other girls and then himself. He had to be dreaming. Oh my god. How embarrassing. He closed his eyes, silently praying for the tweet to not be there. He could delete it, sure, but Malikah would just tweet it again. He reached for a bottle of water on the bed table and downed it in one. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down. He’d just talk to his girls again until they’d allow him to delete it. When he opened the Twitter app again he couldn’t believe his eyes though. There was a little 21 next to the small envelope, his direct messages. 21 messages. Within minutes. What on earth was going on?! 

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * I got 21 dms! - Zayn
  * Told ya. - Malikah
  * What am I supposed to do now?! - Zayn
  * Read them, you frog. - Ro
  * And then? - Zayn
  * Just read them and we’ll choose your date together. - Sel
  * Oh my god you’re all crazy. - Zayn
  * Sure. That’s why you love us. - Pat.
  * Gonna read them now. - Zayn
  * Have fun! - Mimi



 

Zayn didn’t know what to expect but all of a sudden he was excited to see which people had messaged him. 


	3. You're A Boy!

A lot of girls he didn’t even know yet had messaged Zayn. He didn’t know Alyssa or Morgan, but their messages were really nice. Alyssa lived nearby and was a beautiful girl. Her message was not only creative but also very funny. Another girl who had offered to go with him was Sofia. Zayn laughed at some of her tweets and he liked her message a lot. Vicki seemed to drool over Liam’s photos as much as Zayn did. Smita, had simply sent him a meme whereas a girl called Kat had sent him a really long text. One of the girls he was actually talking to from time to time was Sheila, who had also offered him to be his date as well.

Zayn just didn’t know what to do. How was he supposed to react? Should he just choose one? Should he text the other girls back? He wasn’t even sure if he liked the whole thing!

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Why can’t you guys live nearby? I’d just ask one of you! - Zayn
  * Yeah. I’d love to be your date. I’d turn you straight within seconds though. - Malikah
  * You’re an idiot but I love you. - Zayn
  * I know, sweetie. Also not my fault that you’re so hot. - Malikah
  * Can you stop? You’re talking about my son! - Mimi
  * I’m not 12 years old… - Zayn
  * You’re 5. - Ro
  * I am not! I’m a grown ass man! - Zayn
  * A hot one. - Malikah
  * Circles. We’re going in circles. - Sel
  * She’s right though! - Lou
  * Can’t we just agree on the fact that we’d all date Zayn if we were gay guys? - Malikah
  * Well…true. - Mimi
  * Lmao. - Zayn
  * I’d probably stare at you until you decided to marry me. - Reema
  * Reema, wtf. - Zayn
  * It’s getting weird….- Ro
  * Yes, queens! Focus! - Zayn
  * Who did you pick? - Lou
  * I didn’t pick anyone yet. How am I supposed to do this?! - Zayn
  * Just read all of the messages and choose!? - Pat
  * But I’m… you know. - Zayn
  * GAAAAAAY. - Malikah
  * Yeah, whatever. - Zayn
  * Let me choose for you. Gonna choose the hottest one. - Leti
  * Leti, you’re back?!?! - Zayn
  * YES, BITCH. - Leti
  * I fucking missed you. - Zayn
  * Why? Did my girls annoy the shit out of you? - Leti
  * As always. - Zayn
  * We didn’t. We just force him to be bi for one evening. - Mimi
  * The??? - Leti
  * Long story short: Zayn needs a fake date for a class reunion. - Sel
  * Oh. Pick me, hoe. - Leti.
  * You live on another continent, you joke. - Zayn
  * Wouldn’t want to be your date anyway. - Leti
  * Oh god here we go again. - Ro
  * Yup. - Mimi
  * Anygaaaaays. - Zayn
  * Sheila told me she dmed you. - Sel
  * She did. No idea if I want her to be my date though. - Zayn
  * Why? She’s really nice. - Pat
  * No penis, duh. - Malikah
  * You guys are unbelievable!! - Zayn
  * Yeah, but we’re always right. - Leti
  * Hold on, just got a new message. - Zayn



 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Jason**

  * Hey Z. Um…I saw your tweet and I just wanted to say that I actually live in the same city? Maybe you want to meet up? I know you don’t know me but I know you? Well, you do know me but you don’t know this account. This is my private one. I’m a boy actually. Like you? You’re not the only boy around I guess? I love Liam as well but…Well, it’s complicated! Not sure if I should send this message, damn. Please don’t tell anyone that I’m actually “ _Jess_ ”. - Jason



 

What the fuck did Zayn just read? He was talking to Jess all the time and now someone wanted him to believe that Jess was actually a boy called Jason? What?

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Ladies!!! - Zayn
  * Yes, honey? - Reema
  * You guys know Jess, don’t you? - Zayn
  * Sure. We all do? She’s literally everywhere? - Mimi
  * Jess as in Jessica, right? - Zayn
  * What are you on about? - Malikah
  * Just tell me. - Zayn
  * Well, duh? - Lou
  * Yeah, I like her. She’s cute. - Ro
  * HE. -Zayn
  * He what? - Malikah
  * HE IS CUTE. - Zayn
  * Are we talking about Liam now cause YAAAAAS?! - Reema
  * No! Aren’t you paying attention!? - Zayn
  * You’re so weird. - Sel
  * sHE. Got it? - Zayn
  * pLeAsE dOn’t FoRcE mE tO tAlK LiKe thIS aGain, ZaYniE. - Ro
  * ZeNgLiSh iS baCk! - Malikah
  * “My FaVoRITE dRinK iS LuCozaDe” - Sel
  * Stop making fun of my old self! Don’t quote me, wtf. - Zayn
  * WhY? EmBarRasSeD? - Reema
  * You girls are THE WORST. - Zayn
  * Sure are. - Lou
  * Whatever. What do you mean “sHe”? - Ro
  * Jess is a boy! - Zayn
  * Are you drunk, ooooor? - Sel
  * No! Someone just sent me a message. - Zayn
  * And? - Malikah
  * It was a boy! - Zayn
  * A boy messaged you? Oh my god! Is he good looking? What’s his name? Go on a date! - Pat
  * Jason. His name is Jason and he claims to be a Liam Payne fan! - Zayn
  * JAAAAACKPOT. - Ro
  * Marry him. - Sel
  * Are you even listening to me?! Jason caims to actually be Jess. Male fan in disguise! - Zayn
  * You’re joking. - Mimi
  * I’m not??? Hold on! - Zayn



 

Zayn just had to show his girls. He felt bad for not keeping his mouth shut but how was he supposed to deal with this? All of a sudden he wasn’t the _King Of Queens_ anymore? There was another boy? What was happening? He’d always been the only boy around.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Here! This is his message. Took a screenshot. _-Zayn_
    * _Hey Z. Um…I saw your tweet and I just wanted to say that I actually live in the same city? Maybe you want to meet up? I know you don’t know me but I know you? Well, you do know me but you don’t know this account. This is my private one? I’m a boy actually. Like you? You’re not the only boy around I guess? I love Liam as well but…Well, it’s complicated! Not sure if I should send this message, damn. Please don’t tell anyone that I’m actually “Jess”._
  * The message is actually cute. - Reema
  * Jess is a Jason?! - Sel
  * Holy moly. - Malikah
  * I want you to date him. - Lou
  * I’ve always been the only boy? My @ doesn't work anymore if there’s another boy around! - Zayn
  * Now that’s your problem?? - Leti
  * Yes, it is? - Zayn
  * You’re crazy. - Leti.
  * I am not! - Zayn
  * You like to be the only man around, don’t you? Oh my god! - Pat
  * You like being surrounded by girls only! - Mimi
  * Shut up. It’s not about that!!!! - Zayn
  * It is. You like being special! - Reema
  * Busted! - Sel
  * Can we talk about something else? - Zayn
  * Yes, we can talk about you choosing him? - Ro
  * What?? - Zayn
  * Ask him. He’d be the perfect fake date. - Malikah
  * I don’t even know him!? - Zayn
  * Yes, you idiot. You know Jess! You like her! - Lou
  * Yes, I know Jess but I don’t know Jason. - Zayn
  * You oaf! It’s the same person. That’s perfect. - Mimi
  * But! - Zayn
  * But but blah…DO IT. - Malikah
  * Fine! You are right. - Zayn
  * As always. - Leti
  * Fuck you. - Zayn
  * Fuck you, too. - Leti
  * Answer him. Ask him. Go on a date with him. Make him your husband. - Pat
  * We were talking about a fake date for the class reunion, Pat. - Zayn
  * And now we want you to date him. Ask him for a picture!! - Pat
  * You guys are unbelievable. Talk to you later, queens. - Zayn
  * DO IT! - Pat
  * Bye. - Zayn



 

He would most definitely not answer Jason. He’d just unfollow Jess and then block her. She’d been lying ever since after all. He. She. Oh my god whatever. THEM! 

___

So maybe Zayn really didn’t like the idea of another boy around. He wasn’t sure if he was jealous or annoyed, to be honest. It had always been him and his girls. For years now. Not once did anyone find another boy who loved Liam Payne on Twitter. Sure, he’d spotted some other boys at concerts but always assumed they had to be boyfriends. Thinking about it he felt really stupid. Of course, he wasn’t the only male fan, holy Batman. Zayn was aware of the fact that guys literally got bullied for being a fangirl these days. He also knew that everyone laughed at others for even remotely saying something good about Liam Payne. He’d experienced it first hand when Doniya and Safaa had talked about Liam while Niall, Javaad and he were helping his dad with his car. The girls had only mentioned Liam’s new song being a bop and Niall had immediately made a face, Javaad had pretended to gag and his own father had rolled his eyes. He never understood why other men would behave like that but he had accepted it after only a few months of fangirling. But now? 

Niall interrupted Zayn's thoughts, playfully punching his friend’s upper arm “Zayn we’re going out!” He rolled his eyes before Niall could add anything else because he already knew what his Irish friend was on about. “Dancing sounds good to me!”

“You just want to get wasted and hook up as always. Why don’t you admit it for once?” Zayn grinned and winked at Niall who gaped at him. Yes, Zayn was outspoken. At least sometimes.

“I…uh…okay?” Niall stuttered turning red. “I don’t have to? Does it bother you? Oh my god Zayn. Did you…I mean? Are you like in love with me?!” Zayn must have misheard. Had Niall just asked him that? What the actual fuck was wrong with this entire day, holy Captain America.

Zayn decided to give him shit because he just had to. “Um…no? Maybe? I’m sorry. You’re just so hot and I couldn’t help myself. So yes, it actually bothers me if you fuck around. It kind of hurts seeing you like that all the time. If you wouldn’t just disappear tonight, that’d be nice. I kind of fell in love with you.” Niall’s jaw dropped. Zayn had to pull himself together otherwise he’d bubble over with laughter any second. 

“I didn’t know. Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Zaynie. You could’ve told me! I wouldn’t have checked out every girl while standing next to you. I’m the worst best friend ever. I should have considered your feelings. Shit. I’ll never do that again but…I mean. You know that I’m not… you know? I don’t like you like that but I love you too! Fuck. I just-“ Zayn couldn’t take it anymore and got the giggles. 

“You believed me!” he cackled. “You really did. You thought I was in love with you. I can’t even. This is the funniest thing ever. I am dead.” Zayn guffawed adding “Of course I’m not, Niall.” 

Niall threw a pillow. “I hate you! How dare you? I almost had a heart attack! I didn’t know what to do. I already imagined worst case scenarios. You owe me at least four drinks tonight!”

“Yeah let’s go out. I’m game.” Zayn smiled and high fived his friend. “I love you for real though. As a best friend. You’re an idiot from time to time but you’re my favorite idiot.” Niall blushed once again. “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

___

They had definitely had too much to drink. Zayn didn’t even understand Niall anymore. His slurs were incomprehensible and he visibily felt dizzy not being able to walk in a straight line. Zayn, on the other hand, thought that everything was funny, so he just laughed non-stop while heading back home.

“‘m not sure…ya know… ‘bout that date thingy,” Niall muttered looking at Zayn. God, he looked like a shitfaced hobo. “Text that guy.” Zayn couldn’t even remember telling Niall about his upcoming class reunion, let alone Jason. What else had he mentioned? The fandom? Liam? Oh my god. “Dare ya. Do it, bro” Zayn nodded. He was way too intoxicated to think.

Zayn grabbed his phone and giggled. “Doing it. You right.” He’d just get over with it. He’d go with Justin…Jared…James. Whatever his name was. Damn, he was just way too drunk for his own good.

_Open Twitter app. Log on. Wrong password. Log on again. Wrong fucking password. Log on. Find envelope symbol. Send dm to whatever his name was._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**  
****

  * Can you be my date, baby? Would love to go with you. You’ll make the perfect fake husband for my class reunion. Love you! - Z




	4. My Life Is Over

When Zayn woke up the next morning he felt like a bus had run over him. He got a headache once again and because he was a moron and forgot to buy some, still got no painkillers. He vaguely remembered vowing to never drink alcohol ever again only a few days ago. He probably should’ve listened to himself last night but since he didn’t have to attend any classes because of summer break anyway he thought that a drink or two (or let’s just say 6) didn’t matter. He needed to get up though so he got himself out of bed. Kind of. It only took him 20 minutes to bring himself to properly do so. He decided that clothes were overrated and that his boxers would do. He just left his room without thinking about it twice.

Zayn wanted to be quiet so that nobody would notice him and talk his ear off that early in the morning. It was only 11 pm. He could’ve slept in, holy Thor and Loki. He tiptoed towards the kitchen, praying that nobody was waiting for him there but, how could it be otherwise, he wasn’t that lucky. 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Yaser said, passing Zayn a cup of tea. “If you hurry up you can go back to your room without your mother noticing. She’s currently doing laundry. Safaa and Waliyha went shopping. Doniya feels sick so she’s at home as well. Stay in bed today. That’s fine by me.” Zayn gaped at his father in disbelief. What was happening? “We all drink too much once in a while you know?” Zayn stared at Yaser, mouth agape. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not only a dad. I have friends as well. We go out too, you know? By the way, painkillers are in your drawer. Put them there in the morning when you were still fast asleep. Guess you could need some, cause you look like an actual zombie, son.” By now Zayn was sure he was dreaming. This for sure wasn’t real. His dad, who always lectured him about not drinking said such things? How much did Zayn actually drink last night?! “Move!”

“Uh…okay? Good morning by the way.” Zayn mumbled and before he decided to head back to his room, he gratefully took the tea Yaser had made for him and smiled. He just loved his dad. 

____

_Open Twitter app. Log on. Check Notifs. Roll eyes. Answer a mutual only using an emoji. Check dms. Try to keep eyes open. 14 messages. Remember THE tweet. Ignore everything. Just talk to friends._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * I wanna die. - Zayn
  * Then do it. - Leti
  * You can’t say such things! - Pat
  * I just did? - Leti
  * Don’t you love me anymore, Leti? - Zayn
  * Not today. Maybe tomorrow. - Leti
  * One of those days. - Pat
  * You being serious? - Zayn
  * Of course not. - Leti
  * Maybe a little bit. -Leti
  * Okay. As always. - Zayn
  * Anyway. Why do you wanna die this time? - Ro
  * Because I got drunk yesterday? Again? - Zayn
  * With Niall? - Pat
  * Yes, of course with Niall. - Zayn
  * What did my husband wear? - Pat
  * Whoa whoa! That’s a whole new level. - Zayn
  * I need to know. - Pat
  * I have no clue? - Zayn
  * You’re gay. Of course you remember. - Leti
  * Fuck you, Leti. A white shirt, light blue jeans, white shoes, black blazer. - Zayn
  * Told you. - Leti
  * HOT DAMN. - Pat.
  * Hello? I wanna die and you’re drooling just thinking about MY best friend. - Zayn
  * Can’t help it. - Pat
  * She’s in love. - Sel
  * AND I WANNA DIE. ATTENTION PLEASE. - Zayn
  * You’re just being a drama queen as always. Take some painkillers. - Sel
  * Just did. - Zayn
  * And don’t get drunk anymore. - Ro
  * Yes, mom. - Zayn
  * This is YOUR self-pity-party. We were just having fun. - Leti
  * Want me to leave? - Zayn
  * Of course not. - Leti
  * Then you have to bear with me. - Zayn
  * Got any more messages? - Mimi
  * Hi, Mims. - Zayn
  * So? - Mimi
  * He’s probably ignoring them because he’s “dying”. - Malikah
  * What are you? A psychic? - Zayn
  * No, your friend. Go read them. - Malikah
  * Headache. Not in the mood. - Zayn
  * You know that you can still read though, right? - Sel
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * A headache doesn’t let you forget how to read. READ THEM. - Malikah
  * Y’all are so annoying. - Zayn
  * And you love us. You gonna read them now, answer the girls saying you already found someone and then you’re gonna tell Jason that you want to meet up and shit. - Sel
  * Ugh. I forgot. - Zayn
  * Put up or shut up. - Malikah
  * Okay! - Zayn
  * And then dm us again, okay? - Ro
  * Yes, course. I’ll be right back - Zayn.



 

Zayn didn’t even think about reading all 14 messages, oh hell no. He’d just scroll through his inbox and be an asshole for once. He’d answer the girls (and boys lately) he already knew and ignore the rest. Or maybe ignore all of them. He clicked on the little envelope and scrolled down. Then he froze. Then he stopped breathing. Then he squeaked which eventually turned into screaming into his pillow. Then he teared up. Then he was shaking. Then he accidentally kicked his laptop which fell down. Then he just froze again. He tried to recover as quickly as possible but his life had probably just ended. With shaky hands, he tried to pick up his laptop to just read it again. 

He had drunk-messaged Liam.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * I actually want to die now. This is not a drill. This is the real deal. - Zayn
  * What happened now? - Malikah
  * I sent Liam a message. - Zayn
  * You do that ever since you got that dm. - Sel
  * NO I DMED HIM YESTERDAY. - Zayn
  * So what? I don’t get it. - Leti
  * When I was drunk!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Zayn
  * Oh oh. - Pat.
  * Yes, oh oh!!!! - Zayn
  * What did you say? I’m already laughing my ass off. - Leti
  * Fuck you, Leti. This isn’t funny! What if he reads it!? - Zayn
  * As if super famous singer Liam Payne would answer your fan dm, let alone read it. -Leti
  * That’s mean. - Reema
  * It’s realistic. - Leti
  * I legit asked him to be my fucking fake husband and I called him baby?! - Zayn
  * This just made my day. - Malikah
  * I’m pissing myself. - Ro
  * This is the funniest thing ever. - Sel
  * Haha. - Reema
  * I’m about to cry and you girls are laughing? - Zayn
  * Hold on, you’re being serious?? - Reema
  * Yes? And I don’t find it funny at all. Do you know what this dm means to me? - Zayn
  * Oh. - Lou
  * I always dm him to make him feel better when idiots are talking shit about him, I always dm him when he manages to cheer me up not even knowing about it, I told him all about my bullies even though I knew he’d never even answer. I literally use this dm as a diary and then I did this. I just want to vanish into thin air imagining that this could be the first thing Liam reads when he - by any chance- opens my dm one day. I’m sorry that I genuinely am devastated. - Zayn
  * Zayn I didn’t know. - Malikah
  * Neither did I. - Lou
  * I’m sorry, too. - Mimi
  * Fuck, I forgot. -  Reema
  * Zayn, please don’t be mad at us. We didn’t know! - Sel
  * Yeah, you didn’t know. Now you do… - Zayn
  * Fuck that’s really shitty. - Leti
  * What if you just send him something else? - Mimi
  * I’m gonna delete this dm if anything. - Zayn
  * You won’t. You love this dm. Remember how happy you were when someone gave it to you? It rarely happens. - Pat
  * I want to cry. - Zayn
  * We’ll fix this, okay? - Leti
  * It’s not possible. - Zayn
  * We always find a solution, honey. - Reema
  * No, there’s no solution for this mess. - Zayn
  * Come on, it’s just one dm. You’ve sent him so many great ones! - Pat
  * Don’t know. I want to be alone. I’ll talk to you later, okay? - Zayn
  * Take care of yourself, love. We’re here when you need us. - Sel
  * Thanks, queens. - Zayn



 

Zayn was crying like a baby by now, simply because he hated the idea of Liam possibly reading this stupid message. He’d put so much effort into choosing the right words when messaging him and then he just messed up because of alcohol.

He couldn’t even remember why he had used Twitter in the first place. Had he done it in front of Niall? Did Niall know about his secret now? He just wanted to hide somewhere. Why did he always have to mess up? He’d just cancel the whole thing. He didn’t have to go. Attending a class reunion wasn’t something he had to do. It was a voluntary thing, right? He’d send his former teacher a letter or something. If he had just thought about this before all of this wouldn’t have happened.

He would’ve just sent Liam another sweet tweet in the morning telling Liam why he was appreciated, loved and amazing. Sometimes he felt like an idiot tweeting him in the morning and before going to bed but it kind of became a routine. He loved it actually. He just felt like someone was always listening to what he had to say. It was ridiculous, really, but he indeed used this special direct message as a diary.

He wrote down almost everything that was on his mind, good and bad things. If Liam actually read all of his messages one day he’d probably know Zayn by heart. But because of this stupid last message, Liam would just delete it. Or even worse, get upset! Zayn considered deleting his Twitter account for a minute but discarded the idea simply because of his friends.

He should probably text Niall making sure if he’d also managed to make their friendship awkward. What if he had told him about his damn crush on a celebrity. He was way too old for that stuff. Maybe he should get it together already and live his real life, find a boyfriend, find a better job, work harder for college and then move out of his parents’ house. His life was such a mess. Being a king online was nothing when you were a nobody without a prospect in real life. _The King Of Nothing_ actually nailed it.

Zayn exhaled and wagged his head being disappointed with himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his phone flashing up but he already expected it to be Niall making fun of him or something. Zayn felt like shit so he thought that it couldn’t get any worse anyway and that he could get over with it already. He reached for his phone just to drop it again one second later. 

 

Liam Payne had just answered.


	5. Only A Dream

Just when Zayn came to terms with the fact that there was a message from THE Liam Payne waiting for him in his inbox someone knocked on his door. He quickly bent down to pick up his iPhone before he answered the door. Niall was standing there, awkwardly looking at Zayn.

Niall entered Zayn’s room as a matter of course just to immediately sink down into the big black armchair standing across from Zayn’s bed “What’s up, bro?” Niall grinned and implied Zayn to sit down already with a simple motion of his left hand.

“I feel horrible actually? Why do you look so normal, like an actual human being whereas I feel and look like a scary zombie?!” Zayn genuinely wondered what Niall had done to get over the killer hangover he should actually have.

Niall immediately yelled with laughter. “I’m Irish, remember? I don’t know what a hangover is, pal.” Zayn rolled his eyes because Niall was such a liar. He clearly remembered their graduation day plus the following one. And boy, had his friend had to deal with a massive hangover.

“I’m not talking about you being the worst liar on the planet again, okay? I’m actually trying to recover from mine. I planned on sleeping all day long. Guess who just interrupted?” Zayn cackled.

Niall went into a huff and crossed his arms promptly. “Well, I just wanted to come over and give you your jacket, you ungrateful wretch.” 

Zayn blushed, feeling ashamed of himself. “Oops?” 

“I’ll give you a hint. You gave it to me yesterday when we were walking home because I felt cold. Thanks again. I could’ve kept it, you know? I actually like it!” Niall protested like a child.

“Thank you for giving it back, Niall. Appreciated. You know how much I love this jacket. I’m the worst? Forgive me?” Zayn playfully hid his face in his hands. “Pleeease?”

“Catch it!” Niall smiled at his friend and threw the coat at him. “You’re welcome. If you wanted to hint at that you’d rather be alone by the way, don’t worry I honestly only wanted to return it. I’m about to go. Job interview and all that. Love you.” Niall jumped to his feet like a scalded cat. He quickly waved him goodbye and went on the run. 

Zayn exhaled in relief, his hand still squeezing his iPhone tightly. Just to be on the safe side he rapidly locked his door. He needed to check out Liam’s message already and he was really terrified of reading it, okay? He also couldn’t decide if he should talk to his girls first. His heart was beating like crazy and he silently cursed his anxiety! He hopped into bed and opened his Twitter app

_Log on. Try to keep calm. Open dms._

He could only read the first words of Liam’s message which said: “Well that was-“. Aaaaand It was too much already. He couldn’t open it. He needed to get into direct contact with his queens. Asap.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Hello ladies. This is an emergency and I need your advice. Please be online. - Zayn
  * I’m here. - Lou
  * Me too!  - Pat
  * Sure. - Leti
  * What’s wrong, Zaynie? - Sel
  * Welcome back. Are you okay? - Reema
  * Zaynie, what’s up? - Mimi
  * Always around. Got no life, remember? - Malikah
  * Hey babe. - Ro
  * Oh thank you, holy Batman. - Zayn
  * I thought it was holy Spiderman? - Ro
  * It was. Last week. - Zayn
  * So what’s your emergency? - Reema
  * I have no idea. - Zayn
  * What do you mean? That makes absolutely no sense, hun - Leti
  * I know what the emergency is but I have no idea how to put it into words!!! - Zayn
  * On a scale from 1-10 how bad is it? - Sel
  * 11! And I mean it. And it got nothing to do with my hangover!! - Zayn
  * Is your family okay? - Reema
  * Yes. Doniya feels sick though. - Zayn
  * What is it?? Did your dog die? - Sel
  * Heaven forbid! - Zayn
  * Since when are you using such words? - Pat
  * Since NOW. - Zayn
  * Are we beating around the bush now oooor? - Mimi
  * You’re right. What happened? I’m getting worried. - Pat
  * Niall is okay, Pat. - Zayn
  * THANK GOD. - Pat
  * You know that you’re actually the worst? I’ll set you two up. Watch me. - Zayn
  * Yes please? - Pat
  * Can you two stop now? My anxiety is on a whole new level by now. - Ro
  * Chill. - Leti
  * I bet it’s not even that bad. - Lou
  * Okay, so I’m gonna tell you, yes? - Zayn
  * Okay. - Reema
  * You sure you’re ready to read this?? - Zayn
  * No, but I’m sure I’ll kill you if you don’t say it within five. - Sel
  * Wait! Does it have to do with that Jason guy? - Mimi
  * Yes? Kind of? - Zayn
  * Oh my god?! Are you two dating now?? - Pat
  * Are you kidding me? I didn’t even have time to meet him yet, silly. - Zayn
  * Love you too. Sorry that I got excited?! - Pat
  * CAN YOU TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON ALREADY CAUSE I AM SHAKING. - Ro
  * Please calm down. Please? Otherwise I’m going to be worried sick because of you. - Zayn
  * I swear to god y’all need help. - Leti
  * They sure as hell do - Malikah
  * You too! - Leti
  * Fuck off. - Malikah
  * Love you, too. - Leti
  * Please…? - Ro
  * Yes, tell us already. It’s about time. - Sel
  * Liam dmed me. - Zayn
  * DFHBSJDNKSDnsdnc - Mimi
  * hE dId EHAT? - Malikah
  * Nice try. - Leti
  * ZAYN??! What do you mean Liam dmed you???? The real Liam fucking Payne?? - Sel
  * Yes? Liam Payne? He dmed me. About 40 minutes ago? I’m like…I can’t. - Zayn
  * What did he say???? - Reema
  * I don’t know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Zayn
  * Are you stupid? What did he say?! - Pat
  * I didn’t read it yet. - Zayn
  * You’ve lost your mind. - Sel
  * You’re so weird! - Leti
  * What’s wrong with you??? - Ro
  * Can you guys calm down now? There has to be a reason why Zayn didn’t read it yet. Honey, what’s wrong? Did you read the first words? Those you can see without actually clicking on it? Can you breathe? - Reema
  * Why are you acting like his mother? - Malikah
  * Shut up. - Reema
  * I’m scared? - Zayn
  * Of what? - Leti
  * I’m scared he hates me because of my stupid ass message, remember? - Zayn
  * Oh. Right. - Pat
  * Liam has no reason to hate you, Zayn. Just open that dm and read what it says. Don’t freak out if it’s a negative answer. It actually doesn’t change anything, okay? - Reema
  * No, it changes everything! - Zayn
  * It doesn’t and you know it. I don’t want to sound rude and ruin your dreams but you’re just a fan. One in a million, hun. - Leti
  * I know. I just…I don’t want him to hate me. - Zayn
  * Just open it. We’re all here if it’s a stupid answer, okay? You can do it. - Sel
  * Promise? -  Zayn
  * Of course. - Reema
  * We love you, you know? You’re our king, aren’t you? - Pat
  * Yes. Thanks for making me smile. - Zayn
  * Do it already, hun. - Leti
  * We’re waiting. I’m actually a bit excited. - Mimi
  * I can do this. Be right back. - Zayn.



 

He couldn’t do shit but they didn’t have to know. He was shaking like crazy not knowing how to feel. He was excited, scared and angry at himself at the same time. “You can do this, Zayn. You’ll just read Liam’s message. If it’s a nice text you can laugh it off, say that you were drunk. If it’s a shitty dm you’ll just talk to you girls and ignore it. You can do this.

Zayn closed his eyes and opened the message. It was now or never.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam Payne**

  * Well, that was new. Are you okay, Zayn? I’m actually a bit worried. Doesn’t sound like you? 



 

New? What? Okay? What? Worried? What? It didn’t sound like him? What? He read it again and again. He even had to log out and log on again to check if it was still there. And real.

It was. Liam Payne had texted him something like that when Zayn had actually drunk-texted him some bullshit. Zayn freaked out. He needed to get his shit together and remind himself to breathe. And even worse: He had to answer!  

How was he supposed to answer? Answer Liam Payne! And what did he mean? _Doesn’t sound like you?_ How would _he_ know? Why on earth was he worried? All of it made no sense at all. Before Zayn could think about it any further he just texted back. 

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam Payne**

  * Well, that was new. Are you okay, Zayn? I’m actually a bit worried. Doesn’t sound like you? - Liam
  * Is this real life? And what do you mean?! - Zayn



 

There was no way Liam would answer him again so he could just talk to his gir-

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam Payne**

  * Oh, you’re online. I was waiting for you to reply. - Liam
  * Are you kidding me? - Zayn
  * No? - Liam
  * Oh my god I’m so sorry. I sound like an idiot. - Zayn
  * No, you don’t. So are you okay? - Liam
  * No? I mean yes? - Zayn
  * I’m confused. - Liam
  * Imagine the following thing: You’re a fan of a celebrity. You are aware of the fact that they don’t even know that you exist. You send them a dm every day even though you know they’ll never answer anyway. You put a lot of effort into your texts because you just want to be sure everything is perfect. You just want to be yourself, say what’s on your mind and don’t come across as a rude or crazy person. And one evening you get really drunk because real life sucks and you just want to not think about it for a while. As a result of this you drunk-text mentioned celebrity. Everything seems to be ruined but all of a sudden your biggest wish comes true. The famous person, your idol, answers you. - Zayn
  * And the celeb responds to the fan just when the fan thought they'd messed up. - Liam
  * Yes, exactly! You got it. - Zayn
  * Sure did. But you do realize that I’m just like you? - Liam
  * I guess you’re human, yes. - Zayn
  * That actually made me laugh. I’m being serious though. I’m not special just because I’m famous or shit like that. I very much hate this term by the way. - Liam
  * You do? Why? - Zayn
  * I don’t know. I just think that it creates a distance? Between “normal” people and us? And it’s stupid, really. We’re just like everybody else. For example, if you guys got to know the real me, we’d probably just hang out, play games and have fun. We’d all be a big group of friends, a real squad. You’d probably call it _Zquad_ though I guess. - Liam
  * But you can’t be friends with everyone because there a millions of us and because you’re nevertheless a celebrity. I guess your security would throw a fit. Just imagine. It would be funny: “Today I’ll hang out with 50 fans, Paddy!” - Zayn
  * Oh my god, yes! Maybe I should prank Paddy once. Thanks for the idea. And yes, you’re right, Zayn.” - Liam
  * Sorry for my last message. That was embarrassing. - Zayn
  * No, you’re just a human being, remember?  Forget about it. - Liam
  * Can’t believe we’re having an actual conversation. I don’t want to wake up, okay? - Zayn.
  * You’re not dreaming, Z. You’re very much awake and talking to me. Also I’d love to keep on talking but you just mentioned my bodyguard and he's currently annoying the shit out of me. I’m standing in the middle of the street in Los Angeles. Not the best thing to do, haha. - Liam
  * So, this dream is ending after all. Damn. - Zayn
  * I like you, you’re funny. - Liam
  * Thanks for talking to me, Liam. It was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Like really. - Zayn
  * Thank you for making me feel kind of normal. Bye, Zayn! - Liam
  * Bye, Liam. Be safe. Tell Paddy he better protect you properly. Crazy people exist! - Zayn
  * Will do. I’m glad you’re okay, Z. - Liam
  * Bye. - Zayn



 

Zayn screamed and then happily giggled. He’d just talked to Liam. He was the happiest person alive. He’d print their conversation out and make it a poster. A huge one! His girls would never believe him. Oh, my holy Batman, he had to tell his mother and sisters. Zayn was already freaking out but then his phone notified him again.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam Payne**

  * You’re welcome, sunshine. - Liam
  * Hi, again? And what? - Zayn
  * Just followed you, of course. Gotta go now. - Liam



 

Zayn was gaping at the message in disbelief. It took him only one second to check and there it was, a tiny little _follows you_. He was the luckiest boy in the world.

Zayn had never felt so happy in his entire life before. He felt so good, he only ever noticed Liam mentioning that Zayn would probably say  _Zquad_ instead of squad while printing out the conversation a few hours later.

How would Liam Payne know about Zayn's little quirk of always adding a Z to words?


	6. A Secret

Two days later Zayn still couldn’t believe he’d talked to Liam but what genuinely surprised him the most was his stamina. He hadn’t told anyone and he also wanted to keep it that way. He’d decided to keep all of it a secret because he considered their conversation kind of sacred. 

He hadn’t told his sisters fearing that it would be weird to talk about Liam in the future. While casually chatting with his mom he hadn’t mentioned anything either and despite his queens protesting for hours, he hadn’t sent them a screenshot not wanting them to analyze everything about what Liam and he had talked about. He had thought about it for hours but simply didn’t want all of the details to accidentally leak. He trusted and loved his queens, but he’d go with his gut. He had felt the need to not act like a typical fangirl and share every little detail and he still felt that way. 

Today, on the other hand, he felt weak because he really wanted to tell his girls everything and reminisce about it but he did everything in his power to stay strong. Zayn couldn’t forget Liam’s words _Thank you for making me feel kind of normal_ and how honest they’d seemed. It wouldn’t be normal to blurt out details of a chat between two normal people, would it? Who’d actually care if Liam was just an ordinary boy? Nobody. So Zayn would not do it. Period.

As a result, he’d literally backed out for two days due to a guilty conscience although he’d missed his girls a lot. He had no idea how he’d even survived without Twitter for that period of time but he’d managed by helping his mom in the kitchen, watching TV and talking to Niall on the phone. He’d not only gotten the job but apparently a really cute co-worker called Emily, which Zayn would definitely not mention when talking to his friend Pat online.

He didn’t know what to say and how to explain so he thought that simply saying hello had to do when going online again. The girls were his friends after all. How upset could they be?

_Open Twitter on MacBook. Log in. Scroll. Smile. Like. Open dms. Smile again because of several new messages._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Hello! - Zayn
  * Oh look who graces us with his presence. The traitor! - Mimi
  * Seriously? - Zayn
  * Yes, we’re all Sirius. - Sel
  * Do you have to say that? I hate when you guys refer to Harry Potter using puns. - Zayn
  * Here’s your sock, Dobby. You’re free to go now. - Pat
  * Oh fuck off. You all love me. - Zayn
  * We’d love you even more if you told us the whole story, bro. - Leti
  * So now I’m your bro?? - Zayn
  * No that was an accident. I wanted to say hoe. - Leti
  * You guys are horrible. Are you guys cross with me? Moping? - Zayn
  * No, we just want to kill you. - Ro
  * We all know that Liam didn’t just dm you “Haha, funny”. - Lou
  * Yeah we all know you’re lying. We just don’t know why. - Mimi
  * Imma tell you why, because he’s INZAYN. - Pat
  * I swear to god you ARE Niall’s wife. He loves to say that shit. - Zayn
  * He does? Oh my god tell me more. - Pat
  * What do you want to know? - Zayn.
  * What Liam said, of course. - Pat.
  * Ugh, not even Niall distracts you? - Zayn
  * Nope. - Pat
  * Why don’t you just tell us the truth? Was it a rude message? - Reema
  * We won’t hate Liam anyway, you know? - Lou
  * I can’t. - Zayn
  * Babe, is he an idiot??? Wait. Is he a homophobe? - Ro
  * What the fuck? No?! - Zayn
  * Then I really don’t understand what your damn problem is. - Ro
  * If I told you something, would you let it be? - Zayn
  * Probably not. - Leti
  * Well, maybe because you wouldn’t lie anymore. - Reema
  * Reema, what on earth??? - Leti
  * No, she’s right, Leti. - Pat
  * Agreed. - Mimi
  * Not quite much. I wanna know everything. - Malikah
  * Okay, whatever. - Zayn
  * No, hun. They’re right. I’m just annoyed. - Leti
  * Well then fuck it. I agree. - Malikah
  * Okay… - Zayn 
  * Shoot! - Malikah
  * Okay so you are right. He did not just text me “Haha, funny.” Doesn’t even sound like him. I’m the worst liar on the planet. - Zayn
  * Did he insult you???? - Reema
  * No, of course not! - Zayn
  * Then why the secretiveness? - Mimi
  * It was whole conversation. You happy now? Do you want me to count sentences?! - Zayn
  * A FREAKING WHAT? - Malikah
  * Are you making this up? Is it wishful thinking? - Leti
  * Did you lie? He didn’t even dm you in the first place, did he? You’re trying to save your lying ass, Mister Malik. - Malikah
  * I promise. We talked for like 10 minutes or so. It was nice? He’s totally down to earth and really kind. Just normal. Like us. - Zayn
  * I’m freaking out. You did talk to him, didn’t you. - Reema
  * I just told you so?? - Zayn
  * Fuck my life. - Sel
  * And um… something else. - Zayn
  * What else? Did he send you a dick pic or what? - Leti
  * That’s ridiculous and you know it. - Zayn
  * Yes cause dicks are ugly. Probably even Liam’s. That’s why I’m gay af. - Leti
  * Are we talking about genitals again because you know my opinion on that. - Zayn
  * We both gay for a reason, ha! - Leti
  * Agreed. - Zayn
  * So what is it? What else??? - Sel
  * He followed me? - Zayn
  * Guuuurl. - Mimi
  * You haven’t noticed yet? - Ro
  * No?? - Mimi
  * We all did?? Where have you been, babe? - Sel
  * Oh and that’s why you were actually angry? Or like jealous? - Zayn
  * Yes??? Liam never simply follows someone? The whole fandom is talking about it but your ass wasn’t online so how would you know?? - Pat
  * Talking about what? - Zayn
  * About the fact that he followed you out of all people. - Mimi
  * What does that even mean? Is that shade? Am I not good enough or what? - Zayn
  * Calm down. - Reema
  * Because the whole fandom kind of knows you and some people now think he did it because you’re the only boy, which you’re not. It’s not even fair? - Malikah
  * Fuck. - Zayn
  * Well, you two must have had a nice chat. - Sel
  * Yes. I just don’t want to talk about it, okay? - Zayn
  * We love you. That’s the only reason why we accept it. But you have to tell us whenever you’re ready or before other people get whiff of it somehow. - Reema
  * Promise. - Zayn
  * Okay. - Pat
  * Okay. - Zayn
  * I love you guys. You’re truly the best friends. - Zayn
  * Yes, and because we’re your besties we need to talk about that Jason guy again. - Mimi 
  * No. Please. - Zayn
  * Yes! You still need a date. Have you answered him yet? - Mimi
  * No. Wasn’t online, remember? - Zayn
  * Well then what are you waiting for? - Malikah
  * For the world to end. - Zayn
  * You’re such a drama queen, Jesus. - Sel
  * Do it. Come on. Now or never. - Reema
  * Okay but only because you’re my queens. Be right back. - Zayn
  * Don’t say that ever again. - Lou
  * Last time you didn’t return for two days. - Mimi
  * Sorry. Love you. - Zayn



 

Zayn would 100% not reply right now. He still wasn’t quite okay with the idea of Jess being Jason now even though the whole thing would solve his problem. He scrolled through his inbox full of girls offering him to go. He had to delete that tweet already. It was about time. If anything he’d really ask that Jason guy because then at least he wouldn’t have to pretend to be straight or bi or whatever. 

When he was done deleting all of their messages, he decided to tweet something to thank all of them since it was way too much work to answer everyone properly.

 

**@TheKingOfQueensZ - 2s**

  * Thank you guys for all of your messages regarding my SOS - tweet a while ago. I loved your kind words, jokes and memes. I can’t answer all of you but I’m truly grateful. You, my girlZ, are amazing. Love you! - Z



 

This had to do the job. Now he could just lean back, make himself comfortable and talk to his girls for the rest of the evening. And night.

_Scroll. Like. Quote a tweet. Notice a little 2 next to the envelope symbol. Retweet something. Like. Go check out dms and then talk to his girls._

Zayn probably went nuts but there it was. A new direct message from Liam, holy Batman.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam Payne**

  * Hey sunshine. Are you online? - Liam
  * When am I not? - Zayn
  * I thought so. - Liam
  * Heeey! - Zayn
  * You once told me that your real life sucks and that you basically live on Twitter so it wasn’t far-fetched, was it? - Liam
  * Probably not. - Zayn
  * See! - Liam
  * Unfortunately, I can’t SEE you. - Zayn
  * Well, you’d probably faint, haha. - Liam
  * A bit full of yourself, aren’t you? - Zayn
  * No, but you told me you’re one of my fans and as far as I know you guys are “dying” all the time when you see me? Like on video, pictures and stuff. - Liam
  * Fair enough. Now I want an explanation though. - Zayn
  * For what? - Liam
  * Why would I faint? I’m actually chilling on my bed. It’s cozy and comfy. I feel just fine. - Zayn
  * Me too. It’s hot outside and I can’t complain talking to you while sunbathing by the pool. - Liam
  * I hate you, you know that? - Zayn
  * You just asked me! - Liam
  * I’m in London and it’s raining while you’re in L.A. enjoying your life. How’s that even fair? - Zayn.
  * Oh, so you live in London? - Liam
  * Yeah. It’s nice. I can’t complain. - Zayn
  * Aren’t you from Bradford though? - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Bradford? - Liam
  * How on earth would you know about that? - Zayn
  * Um, I guess I just read it somewhere? - Liam
  * Somewhere? Sure, Jan. - Zayn
  * Who’s Jan and why is everyone talking about her? Or is it a him? - Liam
  * You still have to learn a lot. - Zayn
  * Well you could teach me? Sometimes I really don’t understand what people are saying when they comment on my Instagram or tweet me. Weird stuff. - Liam
  * Example? - Zayn
  * Yesterday someone was talking about their wig and I just didn’t understand what I had to do with it. Did they buy it because of me? Or? - Liam
  * I’m dead. I’m laughing like a hyena. - Zayn
  * Would love to hear it. - Liam
  * You know what? I don’t know how to explain it properly? I just use it. I really have to think about it but I’ll update you. It means something like _Whooooa_ but not quite much. - Zayn
  * Weird, told you so. - Liam
  * Yes, we are weird but you need us weirdos in your life. - Zayn
  * That’s true. I do. - Liam
  * Why did you message me? - Zayn
  * Dunno. Just wanted to, I guess. - Liam
  * I’m happy you like talking to me. - Zayn
  * I’m happy you’re so nice, sunshine. Unfortunately I have to go now, but I’ll text you again. Promise. - Liam
  * Okay. - Zayn
  * Okay. -Liam



 

Zayn took his pillow, buried his face in it and started squeaking with happiness. Liam liked talking to him and he’d promised to do it again. He giggled like a 12-year-old girl and he didn’t even care if he sounded ridiculous. He was just so happy because the good things in life usually didn’t happen to him. He never got jobs he wanted, he never got dates he wanted, he never won anything and so on. But now he’d won the lottery in a manner of speaking. He’d won Liam Payne’s attention. 

**___**

One day later Zayn found himself cooking with his mom, who’d just playfully hit him with a wooden spoon. Niall laughed at his friend but Trisha didn’t have any of it and just did the same to him. 

She glared at them, arms akimbo, cooking spoon lowering in her right hand “You two get out of my kitchen. Now!” 

“But mom I’m just being honest. This just doesn’t taste like it usually does. Just ask dad if you don’t believe me. Even Niall agrees and he hasn’t eaten this in ages! Even he remembers the distinctive heavenly taste. You changed something, why don’t you just admit it?” Zayn cackled, trying to duck down when Trisha hinted to hit him with her beloved spoon again. It was all fun and nobody hurt anyone but he knew that his mom was about to lose her patience when she did this.

“Well, if you two smartasses know my recipes by heart, why don’t you cook for me instead? I’m sure Yaser, Doniya, Safaa and Waliyha won’t even notice you two jokers prepared their dinner. I got Zayn Ramsey and Niall Oliver in the house! I’m honored and I’m hoping to learn something.” Zayn’s jaw dropped and Niall burst out laughing as usual because contrary to his friend he didn’t realize Trisha was being dead serious. The two friends looked at each other, looked at Zayn’s mother and then gaped at her in utter disbelief.

“But I don’t want to cook?” Zayn mumbled and Niall nodded. “Niall and I wanted to watch a movie and talk about his new job. We got no time for cooking.” Niall agreed again.

Trisha showed them her best bitch-face. “Well, that’s too bad cause I won’t continue and you know that your sisters and father need something to eat when coming home. I guess you should start already. It’s late, honey. Here are the seasoning and the dough. Have fun. And don’t you dare make my kitchen filthy dirty.” She smiled. “Oh and boys? If you can't manage you’ll go attend cooking classes.

Two hours later they’d given up because Zayn’s mom had been right. It was all bark and no bite. There was flour all over the floor, burnt tomatoes in a pan, and horrible smelling sauce in a now broken pot waiting to be thrown away. 

___

After admitting defeat a few hours ago Zayn had found himself almost falling asleep on the couch. He'd quickly made his way to his room and collapsed into bed. Zayn was about to fall asleep when his phone notified him. He grabbed his phone and smiled because Liam had just shared a photo on Instagram. 

Even though Zayn had already turned off the lights he knew he was blushing like crazy. The photo showed a topless Liam wearing red shorts while chilling in a beach chair next to a huge pool. And then he noticed the caption...

 

_“Wig snatched?”, sunshine?_


	7. Sunshine

Zayn all of a sudden woke up sweating like crazy. He felt it _down there_ but he wanted to ignore it. This was embarrassing even though he was alone. Goddamn dream! He couldn’t even stop imagining things while being asleep for goodness’ sake. But it wasn’t even his fault, was it? Liam had been the one posting a stupid hot photo with an even more stupid caption on Instagram. That caption was so clever, yet so mean! His fans would think he was talking to them while in reality the picture was meant for Zayn. Zayn only! Holy Hulk, he needed to get it together. He had been the one whining about not being able to see Liam. He should’ve kept his mouth shut. This was his fault. He needed to take a quick and cold shower. Ice cold water to calm down, for Spiderman’s sake. 

Then he would text Liam to stop messing around with him and… No, he couldn’t do that. Wait! All of a sudden he remembered something. A small detail. Something that changed everything. Liam was straight. He’d even said it in an interview a few weeks ago. He had a girlfriend. He didn’t flirt with Zayn. Not one bit. This shit had been a coincidence! He had posted this picture for everyone, not for Zayn! Zayn wanted to die while blushing with embarrassment. This was getting out of hand. He went bananas. What was he even thinking?! 

He grabbed his phone feeling stupid on a whole new level. He’d just check what his girls were thinking about Liam’s photo. He needed to know. What he didn’t need anymore, on the other hand, was mentioned shower. His own foolishness was the biggest turnoff of all times. 

_Open Twitter app. Log on. Open dm’s._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Morning! - Zayn
  * Hello, sweetheart. I’m surprised you’re still alive. - Malikah
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * I’m talking about Liam’s last Instagram post, obviously. - Malikah
  * I’m chilling out in my grave. Got wifi down here. - Mimi
  * Yeah have you seen these shorts? How tight can shorts be? - Pat
  * Y’all just wanna skip this shit and talk about the Paynaconda already? - Leti
  * Since when do you care about dicks? - Ro
  * Since now. - Leti
  * I mean…yeah? - Sel
  * The Paynaconda is huge. - Reema
  * Yes fuck. - Malikah
  * And have you seen his abs? God I wanna lick over his stomach. - Pat
  * Can we share? - Malikah
  * Duh. - Pat
  * I’m also jealous because of him being in sunny L.A. - Lou
  * Agreed! - Ro
  * Just imagine having so much money you can just fly to L.A. and enjoy the sun whenever you want to.  Life isn’t fair. - Mimi
  * He’s working his ass of though. He deserves it. - Reema
  * Yes, that’s right. Especially him. - Leti
  * I now want him to post a picture of his butt. Can’t help it. - Mimi
  * Seriously?? - Zayn
  * Zayn? You’re still here? What the fuck? I thought you left already. - Lou
  * Why? - Zayn
  * Because you didn’t say anything about Liam’s last post? You ok? - Lou
  * Course. He’s not an object though. - Zayn
  * Are you sick? Fever or something? - Reema
  * Why? Because I don’t want to treat him like that? Ugh. - Zayn
  * Zayn, what the hell? You’re always the first one talking about him LIKE THAT. - Malikah
  * Am not. - Zayn
  * Do you want me to quote you?? - Leti
  * No thanks. Maybe I don’t feel very well after all - Zayn
  * Oh! Well I thought so. You’re acting all weird and stuff. - Reema
  * Yeah, probably not the best day. Love you girls! - Zayn
  * Love you, too. Maybe you should take care of yourself? - Sel
  * Yeah. - Zayn



 

Zayn scratched his head being very confused. They were right. He usually would have been the first one to talk about Liam being _sex on legs_ but he felt so weird talking about him like that at the moment. He didn’t know why but it just felt kind of wrong. Liam wasn’t an object, he was a human being. He was good-looking, yes, but he was also nice and funny. Ugh, this day was something else.

He quickly scrolled through news online just to read about another tragedy that had happened yesterday night. Some psychopath had shot several people and Zayn just wanted to cry because it was getting worse and worse. There wasn’t a single day anymore without something horrible happening around the world. Starving kids, raped women, war, terror and whatelse. It genuinely scared him but mostly saddened him. He didn’t feel like going into it any further because he knew that he’d be depressed all day long if he didn’t stop scrolling now. And he had plans today! He had to buy a stupid suit and ask Jason to meet up. 

___

Zayn scrunched his nose while eyeing the floral suit Trisha pointed at. “Oh my god, mom! This looks like granny’s curtains! Kill it with fire. I’m blind now!”

Waliyha rolled her eyes. “Shopping with you is unbearable! ‘No I don’t like this color, Waliyha!’, ‘No mom! It’s ugly!’, ‘Oh my god kill it with fire.’, ‘Do I look like I’m wearing a green suit?’ blah blah. I wanna strangle myself and it’s your fault, brother! Why don’t you just buy some black jeans and a shirt? Pick something you’re comfortable with! You never wear suits, for Liam’s sake.” 

Zayn huffed. He wasn’t having any of his sisters' accusations. “You don’t have to bring Liam into this! And it’s not my fault that all suits are butt-ugly! I’m not wearing jeans. I need a suit, why don’t you get that? My former classmates will brag about everything which I can’t, so at least I need a decent attire, okay? You don’t understand this! You never had problems with your classmates. You’re not only unbelievably beautiful but you’re also very smart and you’re charming the pants off everyone whereas I looked like a potato, almost failed school because I was lazy as fuck and had no friends except for Niall who probably only chose me as a friend out of pity. So, sister, I really need your and mom’s help. I’m scared shitless and I don’t want to get bullied again. I already managed to arrange a fake date which makes me feel like a total loser. Please, just help me for once, I beg you.” 

Waliyha and his mom hugged him at the same time having tears in their eyes. Zayn felt like a piece of shit but he was happy having the most caring family. He hugged them tightly and then tried hiding his nervousness. 

He pointed at a pinkish one. “What about that one? I like that one actually. That pale pink looks beautiful. What do you think?” His mom gave it a once-over and nodded, quickly checking the tag.

His sister suddenly reached for a white shirt and chuckled while sticking her thumb in the air. “Oh my god yes! This outfit is perfect. Maybe you should have an emotional break-down more often. You’ll slay, _sister_ Zayn!”

He pursed his lips and gave her the finger. “I don’t like _James Charles_ , thank you very much. It’s your and Safaa’s thing. I’m brother Zayn, not sister Zayn! And before you ask, no, you’re not allowed to do my makeup. Also, tell Doniya I won’t let her do my nails!”

They all burst out laughing, bought the outfit and left with a smile on their faces. Zayn didn’t notice his phone’s new notification, neither the 234 new messages but it didn’t matter because for once he enjoyed shopping.

They later agreed on going to Starbucks, which Zayn usually hated. Waliyha chose a Caramel Macchiato, Trisha a simple espresso and Zayn went for the _Ombré Pink Drink_. 

Waliyha elbowed her brother, sipping at her Macchiato. “Hey, Zaynie? Are you into pink recently? I’m just asking because you’re buying a lot of pink colored stuff these days.” 

“I swear to Batman, if you’re about to say that liking pink means being gay as hell, I’ll kick your ass. It’s a color and nothing else. A lot of straight guys like it, okay? And yes I’m growing fond of it.” Zayn wanted to lecture her so bad but he just let it be.

“I didn’t want to go there but thanks for the information, professor. I was asking because I genuinely wanted to know as your sister who’s interested in her brother’s life.” Waliyha laughed it off and turned at Trisha. 

They were gossiping about some celebrity called Emma something and a huge scandal when Zayn took a chance to check his phone real quick which he probably shouldn’t have done in the first place because he didn’t like the news and messages at all.

___

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * I’m so not in the mood talking about it. Can’t we just talk about something else? - Zayn
  * I’m game. The whole thing annoys me so much. - Pat
  * He doesn’t even look happy. I don’t get it. - Reema
  * Me neither. Have you seen his eyes? Horrible. - Leti
  * Right?? I’m worried to be honest. - Zayn
  * Same! - Sel
  * I just want to punch her in the face. The whole thing is so off. - Malikah
  * We wanted to talk about something else, okay? - Zayn
  * Yes, right. You wanted to tell us about your new suit and about Jason! - Lou
  * It’s a pale pink one! I love it. - Zayn
  * Are you talking about that suit? - Reema
  * Yes? With a white shirt? And my sister got me some nice black shoes! - Zayn
  * Pink. - Mimi
  * Yes? Got a problem? - Zayn
  * No? I just imagined you picking something black? I don’t know. - Mimi
  * That’s boring! Go on my private tumblr. I uploaded a picture of me wearing it inside the store. - Zayn
  * Hold on! - Reema
  * It’s a great outfit, believe me. - Zayn
  * Holy fuck. I’m convinced now that I’m a gay man. And I want to marry you. - Malikah
  * I’d marry you too, but you still got no penis, sweetheart. - Zayn
  * I’m trans now? - Malikah
  * This is nothing to joke about. - Ro
  * Yes you’re right. I’m sorry. I can’t help it. - Malikah
  * Chill. - Zayn
  * No, Zayn. She’s absolutely right. You’re really good looking. And the suit is amazing. - Leti
  * You’re only saying that because you’re my friends. - Zayn
  * Are you kidding me? - Sel
  * No. You literally have to say that. Just like my mom and _James Blunt_. Thank you all for calling me beautiful! - Zayn
  * I’m cracking up. The James Blunt thing just made my day. - Lou
  * You’re welcome. - Zayn
  * Well, we’ll know in a few minutes. - Malikah
  * Know what? - Zayn
  * If we’re the only one thinking you’re extremely good looking? - Malikah
  * What have you done again? Malikah I’m gonna kill you! - Zayn
  * You won’t. You should thank me! - Malikah
  * You’re dead. You did not tweet a picture of me! - Zayn
  * You could’ve changed your password by now. Your own fault, forgetful grandpa. - Malikah
  * I hate you! - Zayn
  * You don’t. And there’s no need to delete the tweet. I’ll just tweet it again until we see some comments, retweets and likes! - Malikah
  * This is called blackmail, honey! - Zayn
  * I know. I’m good at it. Thanks to me you now got a date called Jason! - Malikah
  * We didn’t even meet up yet. I’ll decide tomorrow, okay!? - Zayn
  * Whatsoever. We’ll see what people think about your looks now. - Malikah
  * That loose strand of hair… I’m dead. - Pat
  * It just fell that way, okay? - Zayn
  * Yes, you’ve mentioned that before. It’s a crime! - Lou
  * I love you guys way too much. Why am doing this to myself. - Zayn
  * Because of the reason you’ve just mentioned, son. - Ro
  * Not your son. - Zayn
  * Yes, definitely. - Ro
  * Not this again! - Leti
  * Whatever. When am I allowed to delete that picture again? - Zayn
  * I’ll let you know. - Malikah
  * Great. - Zayn.
  * Amazing actually. - Malikah
  * Phone’s ringing. Hold on! - Zayn



 

He quickly answered the phone and exhaled in desperation. Why did his girls always do such things?

“Brooo, what’s up!” Niall said while apparently doing something else at the same time. All Zayn could hear was some horrible noise. 

“I can’t hear anything. What on earth are you doing?” Zayn wanted to know, stretching himself out.

“I’m on my way to Emily! Noise is caused by the subway I guess.” Niall mumbled and some loud beeping noise in the background made Zayn want to cut his own ears off. 

Zayn was trying to keep calm because Niall knew he was sensitive when it came to horrible sounds. “Why are you calling? I can barely understand you. What’s up?” 

“Wanted to ask if you want to hang out tomorrow?” Niall asked and it was actually halfway quiet that moment so Zayn could bear with the background noise.

“Can’t. Meeting up with Jason tomorrow.” Zayn replied before even thinking about it twice. Shit.

“Who is Jason and why don’t I know about him?!” Niall returned immediately.

“A date, okay? I’ll tell you more afterwards? Anyway. Can’t tomorrow but what about Saturday? Would love to see you, bro.” Zayn quickly tried to distract. “Let’s go to that bar you were texting me about two days ago.” He didn’t want to go at all but he knew that mentioning something like that would finally catch Niall’s attention.

“Since when do you voluntarily go out with me. You’re like a stay-at-home-mom and your social anxiety is something else but I’m happy you’re coming out of hiding. I’m proud of you!” Niall said and Zayn felt almost guilty because nothing had changed. He didn’t like going out that much and he still had to deal with his anxiety on a daily basis. “Alright, bro. See you Saturday. Bye”. He’d hung up before Zayn could bow out.

He just opened his Macbook again. 94 notifications. Okay? His mouth fell open because approximately 99% were nothing but compliments. He had to laugh about comments like “Damn, why am I a woman?” or “I want to strangle myself with that loose strand of hair.” Two comments were rather mean but he always ignored something like that. Three girls offered him to ‘turn him straight’ which made him want to throw up. Some people were just unbelievably kind saying things like “I just want you to know that you’re beautiful inside out. In case you ever doubt it, just know that we all appreciate your character and looks.” Zayn was tearing up cause he’d never publicly uploaded a picture of himself. Sure, he once in a while posted a picture of him on his private Tumblr for his girls but always deleted it minutes later. He’d never received that many compliments. When he noticed what Malikah had tweeted he giggled because she was just something else.

 

**@TheKingOfQueensZ - 13m**

  * Zayn says he’s "okay looking". We, his friends say, he’s hot. You bitches better comment or I’ll do it myself. (In case you still didn’t get it, it’s his friend Malikah tweeting from his account).



 

Zayn fondly rolled his eyes and clicked on the envelope symbol to thank his girls, especially Malikah but he got distracted within seconds noticing another dm. 

 

 **Direct Messages:**  
****

**Inbox: Liam Payne**

  * Is that actually you, sunshine? - Liam
  * Yes, that’s me. And stop calling me sunshine. Could cause some misunderstandings here and there, you know? - Zayn
  * What do you mean? - Liam
  * Nothing. - Zayn
  * Okay… - Liam
  * Why are you calling me that? It makes no sense. - Zayn
  * Because it fits? Does it really bother you though? - Liam
  * No. - Zayn
  * Are you okay? - Liam
  * Yes. - Zayn
  * Aren’t you in the mood to talk to me? - Liam
  * I’m always in the mood to talk to you. I’m an insecure mess right now, okay? Here I said it. - Zayn
  * Why? What’s wrong?? - Liam
  * You literally saw a picture of me. That’s wrong! - Zayn
  * Soooo? - Liam
  * Don’t _soooo_ me! - Zayn
  * I don’t get it. What’s the matter? - Liam
  * I don’t know, okay? Just… you now know what I look like and I’m not exactly loving myself. You’re just so good looking and then there’s me, the potato. - Zayn
  * You’re being serious right now, aren’t you? - Liam
  * Why would I lie?? - Zayn
  * But you do realize that you’re very handsome? Never seen a face like yours, Zayn. And it’s not only about looks. You’re beautiful, yes, but you’re beautiful inside and out. That’s what matters. The way you speak, the way you describe things, the way you’re trying to cheer people up, the way you care and everything else makes you beautiful. - Liam
  * What? You don’t even know me? Thank you but I’m confused. - Zayn
  * Well, I’ve read all of your messages, Zayn. - Liam
  * What do you mean, _all_ of my messages? During our conversations? I still don’t get it? - Zayn
  * No, silly. ALL of your messages. Every single one. Your daily good morning texts, your rants, your compliments, you trying to cheer me up when shit happened, you talking to me about your worries, your jokes and your good night messages. - Liam
  * What?! - Zayn
  * I didn't randomly choose to answer you. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now but I didn’t know what to say because I didn’t want you to stop? That’s why I call you sunshine. You literally are my sunshine, especially when I’m having a hard time. And when you drunk-texted me I just had to check on you? - Liam
  * Fuck. - Zayn
  * I guess that was a bit too much? - Liam
  * Yes?! I can’t breathe, Liam! - Zayn
  * Please, just sit down and take a deep breath. For me? - Liam
  * I’m honestly freaking out right now!!!! - Zayn
  * In a good or in a bad way?! - Liam
  * Both??! This shit is overwhelming. What kind of fic am I living in right now?! - Zayn
  * A what? - Liam
  * A fanfiction. We say fic. - Zayn
  * Oh! - Liam
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * Hey, are you breathing? Because I don’t want you to faint, sunshine. - Liam
  * I’m trying, promise. - Zayn
  * Good. - Liam
  * And you’ve read all of them? Like for real? - Zayn
  * Yes, definitely. - Liam
  * Even the embarrassing ones?! - Zayn
  * Loved them. I had to laugh quite a bit. - Liam
  * Hey! I never thought you’d actually read them okay? I’m a fan and I’m allowed to fangirl as much as I want to even though you’ve already switched things up recently by talking to me. - Zayn
  * “I like when you’re wearing yellow. That’s literally me as a color so technically you’re wearing a shirt with ZAYN printed on it.” - Liam
  * Oh my god, I want to die. - Zayn
  * I’m still not over that one and whenever my stylist picks out a yellow shirt there’s an opportunity to laugh. I enjoy messages like that when they’re from you. They’re genuinely funny and _so_ you. Thank you. - Liam
  * I’ll just ignore what you’ve just said but you’re welcome. I like that I can make you happy even though I wished the ground would open and swallow me up right now. - Zayn
  * Hey? Are you still breathing by the way? - Liam
  * Yes I actually feel alive (and ashamed) thanks to you. - Zayn
  * That’s good. Hey Zayn? - Liam
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Liked the instagram post yesterday? - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Well you wanted to see me by the pool and I made it possible. - Liam
  * Are you kidding me? You did not. And I thought... What? Stop. - Zayn
  * Your inner fangirl is showing. - Liam
  * Fuck you, Liam Payne. There I said it. Fuck you! (And have an nice day). - Zayn
  * I’m laughing so hard right now but...yeah. - Liam
  * Let me guess. You have to go offline unfortunately but you’ll message me again? - Zayn
  * Yes, sunshine. Got a plane to catch. - Liam
  * Rich people. - Zayn
  * No comment. Talk to you soon. - Liam
  * Bye, Leeyum. - Zayn. 



 

So Liam had really read all of his messages. He now knew pretty much everything about Zayn regarding the fact that Zayn had used their dm as his diary. He wanted to jump off a bridge and jump for joy at the same time. Also, Liam had definitely posted the poolside picture for Zayn only, which literally changed a lot but not quite much at the same time. Zayn couldn’t make sense of the current situation. This morning, magazines had announced that Liam and his girlfriend were engaged but Liam’s straight ass was kind of flirting with him at the same time? What was going on? Just when Zayn wanted to continue overthinking his phone flashed up.

 

**INSTAGRAM**

_*Liam Payne just posted a photo*_

 

This time it was Liam standing in front of a private jet, pointing at his yellow shirt while happily smiling for the camera. 

 

Caption: Yellow Like My Sunshine. 


	8. WhatsApp

Zayn was waiting in front of a small café called _Espresso Express._ Jason and he had agreed on meeting there half an hour ago but the guy hadn’t turned up yet which kind of bothered Zayn because he hated people being late. Unpunctuality meant waiting in public, which meant being social, which meant anxiety and which especially meant Zayn wanting to die. So when Jason came around the corner and awkwardly waved at Zayn, Zayn wasn’t exactly relaxed. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do and he didn’t know if all of this was a good idea. Maybe he should’ve canceled the whole thing.

“Let’s go inside maybe?” Jason suggested, holding the door open. Zayn hesitated but decided to not back out already. He could at least give him a chance and listen to what he had to say. Zayn wanted to know why he lied about being a girl and such. He slowly went inside and smiled at the boy thanking him for being a gentleman. 

They’d ordered already but the whole situation was just awkward since apparently neither Zayn nor Jason knew what to say. In general, Zayn only felt comfortable when he didn’t have to make the first move. He liked people with an extrovert personality because things were easier when he didn’t have to force himself to do things he didn’t feel 100% comfortable with such as engaging in stupid small talk just to avoid awkward silence.

“So uh…How are you?” he mumbled trying to look Jason in the eyes. He wanted to leave this place so bad he already thought about a good excuse.

“Fine, I guess.” Jason answered and Zayn was about to facepalm because seriously? If he couldn’t even engage Zayn in conversation then how were they supposed to act like a fake couple? Zayn knew this was doomed. 

“I actually wanted to ask you why you lied, wanted to know why you said you were a girl, wanted to know why you offered me to be my fake date and stuff but I already know that this isn’t going to work out. It’s only my gut saying this but I genuinely think you don’t feel very comfortable either. It’s been what, 20 minutes maybe, and we literally haven’t even managed to make smalltalk. I know you’re lovely and I want to thank you but all of this will lead to nothing. Let’s just pay and go home. We can still talk on Twitter like normal people but all of this was a stupid idea, I’m sorry.” Zayn said, trying to be as nice as possible to not hurt Jason’s feelings.

“Thank god. I actually feel the same. All of this is so wrong. What are we even doing here? I thought this was a good idea, because I really like you but it’s just stupid, isn’t it? I think I just didn’t want to lie anymore, wanted you to know or whatever. I should’ve just messaged you as always instead of suggesting to be your fake date.” Jason quickly replied. They both laughed and Zayn even blushed.

“Yes, maybe. I’m not mad at you, okay? I don’t understand why you lied but I liked you as _Jess_ and I’ll still like you as Jason. I just suggest you to not confess on _Jess_ ’ Twitter account I guess? I don’t want people to hate on you. A new account would be better. Or change your @!” Zayn returned scratching his head trying to find a solution.

“If you say so. I trust you.” Jason muttered, which confused Zayn. 

“What do you mean?” Zayn wanted to know, taking a sip of his tea.

“You really have no idea, don’t you? You think you’re just like everybody else, like every other fan, but you’re actually not. We all respect you and we care about what you say. We trust you and we appreciate your opinion? And I mean literally all of us? You don’t notice because you’re just so freaking nice and humble. I guess that’s why. You’re not a celebrity or anything but you’re a bit _famous_ when it comes to our fandom. But you’re so down to earth you don't even know, Zayn. I don’t know. You’re just great.” Jason simply said and Zayn gaped at him.

“I don’t think it’s like that even though I know I have quite a lot of followers and stuff but I appreciate you saying something like that.” Zayn replied smiling at Jason who appeared to be really talkative after all. 

“Told you so.” was the last thing Jason said before he bid goodbye to Zayn and left.

When Zayn arrived at home he expected his family to be there but only found a note on his bed saying that friends had invited the whole family over. He was asked to come as well but since he didn’t feel like it, he decided to decline via WhatsApp real quick. He wanted to talk to his girls so bad, maybe even Liam.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Malik Family-

  * I don’t feel very well. Can I stay at home? - Zayn
  * What’s wrong?  - Doniya
  * Just a headache. Having an early night today I guess. - Zayn
  * You’re an adult, son. Just stay at home, no problem. - Yaser
  * He thinks he’s like 15 or something. Good son, always asking for permission. - Safaa
  * You’re just jealous because you’ll forever be the baby. - Zayn
  * I’m a teenager, thank you very much. - Safaa
  * A teenager-baby, dear sister. - Zayn
  * Whatever. - Safaa
  * Anyway! Have fun guys. Love you. - Zayn
  * Get some sleep and take care of yourself, Zayn. - Trisha
  * Bye. - Zayn



 

Success. Now he could just be lazy and stay in bed for the rest of the day. He’d check out new rumors and scandals, gossip a bit and then talk about Liam as always. Oh man, he missed talking to his friends for hours and hours. A while ago he basically had stayed inside for a whole week talking to them non-stop which wasn’t really healthy but extraordinary and funny.

 

_Open Twitter. Log on. Instantly open dm’s instead of checking notifications._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Hello queens, the king has arrived! What’s up!? - Zayn
  * We’ve just been talking about you! We were waiting. - Mimi
  * Where have you been all day? - Malikah
  * Date? Jason? I’ve told you about it! - Zayn
  * Wait! It’s Friday. Oh my god you’re right! - Lou
  * We need to know everything! - Reema
  * Yes every little detail, son. - Ro
  * I’m still not your son, but yes mom! - Zayn
  * I need to know if he’s cute! - Pat
  * Is he handsome? Tall? Hair color? - Leti
  * Are y’all dating now??? - Malikah
  * Is that why you’re so happy? - Mimi



 

Mimi had no clue that Zayn was deliriously happy because he’d just noticed that Liam had texted him. He just wanted to ask Jason if he was okay but then saw it. He wanted to talk to Liam so bad but he couldn’t just stop talking to his girls when he’d just said hello. Not yet at least.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Do you want me to tell the whole story or can I just sum it up? - Zayn
  * Just tell us already!!! - Pat
  * Well I’m going alone. No fake date for the class reunion. - Zayn
  * What??? - Malikah
  * Jason is really nice guy and all that but the whole thing was a stupid idea, honestly. - Zayn
  * This has to be a joke. - Mimi
  * No, it was awkward as fuck, girls. I called it off, told him that the idea was idiotic and all that. I mean c’mon what was I thinking? - Zayn
  * Zayn, what the fuck? - Lou
  * He didn’t feel comfortable either, okay? He didn’t want to be my fake date in the first place. We talked about it, yeah? He just wanted to not be Jess anymore and stuff. He wanted to be polite or something, maybe thought he’d owe me or whatever. - Zayn
  * Hello????? - Reema
  * He also said some weird stuff about me being famous within the fandom or some bullshit, I don’t know. - Zayn
  * So, you’re not dating now? - Pat
  * No? Of course not. - Zayn
  * But I already imagined you two having babies and stuff! - Pat
  * No thanks. - Zayn
  * But Zaaaaayn. - Malikah
  * Noooo. I’m good. - Zayn
  * What about the class reunion?! - Mimi
  * Whatever. Nobody cares. - Zayn
  * You’re so fucking weird at the moment. - Lou
  * I’m not. I’m good, honestly. - Zayn
  * Whatever you say, hun. - Leti
  * Yeah whatsoever. Any news by the way? - Zayn
  * Uhhh yes??? - Mimi
  * Yes, what? - Zayn
  * Haven’t you scrolled through your timeline? Checked notifs? Anything?? - Malikah
  * No? I wanted to talk to you? Got the place all to myself tonight. Plenty of time for you guys. Now tell me what’s going on? I’m not in the mood to talk to a lot of people today. I feel bad but I really don’t want to be online if you know what I mean. I’m a ghost. - Zayn
  * Big news. - Mimi
  * What news? What are you talking about? - Zayn
  * Zayn what’s wrong with you? You always know what’s going on? - Mimi
  * Just tell me already?? - Zayn
  * Check Liam’s account, will you? - Leti
  * Just tell me! - Zayn
  * You’re so lazy. He said it’s all fake news! - Malikah
  * What’s fake news? - Zayn
  * The engagement! It never happend. He’s not engaged, not at all. - Leti
  * HOLY FUCKING WHAT. - Zayn
  * Not. engaged. with. her. - Leti
  * I’ll be right back! - Zayn
  * Yeah, go check out his tweet. -Leti



 

Zayn giggled when clicking on Liam’s message. Checking out the tweet my ass. He’d just talk to Liam about it. Nobody had to know. 

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam Payne**

  * Hello sunshine. I just landed. I’m in the UK again. - Liam (-5h)
  * I wasn’t online, sorry. Didn’t see your message early enough. - Zayn
  * Hey! - Liam
  * You’re actually online?? - Zayn
  * Yeah. Those notifications are driving me crazy. - Liam
  * What exactly are you talking about? - Zayn
  * I thought it would be a great idea… - Liam
  * Liam, did you honestly allow Twitter to send you notifications? - Zayn
  * Yes? Wanted to see your message immediately? - Liam
  * You’re such a big dork. Is your phone still working? - Zayn
  * No? I didn’t think about it twice I guess. Paddy’s been laughing for hours now. - Liam
  * I’m sorry but I’m laughing as well. It’s just funny. - Zayn
  * Shut up. - Liam
  * Will not. - Zayn
  * I know! - Liam
  * Hey, Liam? - Zayn
  * Yeah? - Liam
  * Congrats on not being engaged. - Zayn
  * You’re something else. - Liam
  * Couldn’t help it. - Zayn
  * _Dan Wootton_ is an idiot, I swear. He’s making up things all the time. I just want to punch him in the face but unfortunately I can’t do it. I’m only telling you because you apparently don’t tell anyone about us talking. I really appreciate it, by the way. Nothing’s leaking, nobody knows. I love it. I feel so normal. - Liam
  * Well I’d punch him for you. He really is an asshole. - Zayn
  * You would never harm a fly, sunshine. - Liam
  * You have no idea! I’m protective when I need to be. - Zayn
  * Sure. - Liam
  * Don’t be rude! - Zayn
  * I’m not. I’m just… you’re too nice. - Liam
  * I’m not nice! I can bite. - Zayn
  * Now I’m afraid. - Liam
  * You should be! - Zayn
  * Help me, Paddy! S.O.S. - Liam
  * You’re funny. Oh and Liam? Of course I’m not telling anyone, not even my three sisters or friends. - Zayn
  * Wait, you have three sisters? I thought it was two? - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * You’ve only ever talked about two sisters, when you texted me. - Liam
  * No, it’s three, Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa. - Zayn
  * Oh! A brother as well? Just want to know. - Liam
  * No, just my sisters, who by the way love you to death. Safaa’s whole room screams Liam Payne. Embarrassing. - Zayn
  * It’s cute. How old is she? - Liam
  * 16 and head over heals in love with you. She’s gonna kill me for telling you, ha. - Zayn
  * Oh my god. What about you? - Liam
  * About me? What? - Zayn
  * *wink* - Liam
  * Did you just type in *wink*. Who even does that anymore? - Zayn
  * Don’t distract! I need an answer. - Liam
  * No posters of course. I’m 25 years old, Liam! - Zayn
  * Uh.. posters, right. Okay. - Liam
  * Yeah. NO posters. - Zayn
  * You’re almost a grandpa, old man. - Liam
  * You’re funny cause your the same age, you wrinky old guy. - Zayn
  * I love talking to you. - Liam
  * Buuuut you have to go. - Zayn
  * No, I actually don’t have to go anywhere today. - Liam
  * You don’t? - Zayn
  * No. I’ll be around for the rest of the day. - Liam
  * But what about your girlfriend? Don’t you want to spend time with her? - Zayn
  * Can we talk about something else cause I want to talk to _you_ right now. - Liam
  * Whatever you want. - Zayn
  * Whatever I want? Anything? - Liam
  * No, definitely not. - Zayn
  * But you just said so! - Liam
  * I changed my mind. - Zayn
  * What a pity! - Liam
  * What did you have in mind, Payne? - Zayn
  * You giving me your number actually. Just imagine me being able to answer you all the time cause I never miss your messages because of WhatsApp notifications. Sounds incredible, don't you think so? - Liam



 

Zayn accidentally dropped his phone. Had Liam just asked him for his number? Zayn had to pinch himself because at this point he was sure that he was dreaming. He didn’t wake up though. He read it again and again but Liam had asked him for his number so he just gave it to him without even thinking about it twice. Maybe he shouldn’t have done it but he couldn’t help it. Seconds later the first Whatsapp notif appeared on his display. Zayn just gaped at it in disbelief but simply added Liam’s number to his contacts.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * Hello, sunshine. - Liam
  * Why are you like that? Is it fun killing people? - Zayn
  * I trust you, Zayn. This is my private number, the one my family and friends added to their contacts, okay? You haven’t told anyone about us talking so please don’t make me regret this. I’m not telling anyone either because they’d call me names and think I’m crazy. I have no idea why I’m doing this but I really like you and I want to talk to you all the time, not just when management allows me to be active on Twitter. I stopped caring anyway but yeah. - Liam
  * I promise, Liam. I’d never do this to you. And honestly, just imagine me telling someone I’m talking to you on WhatsApp. It wouldn’t sound believable at all and even if people believed me, how would I benefit from it? - Zayn
  * I’m just scared even though I’m happy about it. - Liam
  * I can imagine. Don’t worry. - Zayn
  * I didn’t even ask you if you got plans tonight. - Liam
  * Definitely not. I’m still not over that date this afternoon. - Zayn
  * What date? You didn’t mention a date? - Liam
  * Uh…yeah. - Zayn
  * Well this is awkward, sorry. - Liam
  * No it’s not. You can ask me anything you want. - Zayn
  * Well if you say so? You interested? - Liam
  * Definitely not. He was nice and all but no. - Zayn
  * Doesn’t sound like a good date to be honest. - Liam
  * It wasn’t, Liam. I don't think I mentioned anything about it before? - Zayn
  * No you didn’t say anything. - Liam
  * It’s a bit pathetic. I don’t know if I want to tell you. - Zayn
  * You can literally tell me everything, sunshine. - Liam
  * Okay, so a while ago I was invited to a class reunion. I don’t really want to go but I kind of have to because back then I promised my favorite teacher that’d I’d go. - Zayn
  * And? - Liam
  * They expect me to bring my wife or husband, talk about my job, success and those kind of things but I’m a loser. I’m not married, I got no kids, still at college, I’m living with my parents and I only got one friend called Niall. - Zayn
  * You’re not a loser, Zayn. You’re wonderful. - Liam
  * Howsoever! My friend got my password and she tweeted that I was looking for a fake date. A lot of girls offered to go with me and one guy, called Jason. It’s a complicated story so I’m not going into detail but since I’m gay I didn’t have a choice I guess? I don’t want to lie about my sexuality, you know? I don’t like that. I’m gay, whatever. - Zayn
  * Yeah you’ve mentioned it before when talking about being _forever alone_. - Liam
  * Do you have to remind me that you’ve read all of my pathetic messages? - Zayn
  * Sorry, not sorry. - Liam
  * Ugh! - Zayn
  * So you went on a date with that Jason guy? - Liam
  * Yes but it was a total disaster and I realized that it wouldn’t work out at all. We couldn’t even make conversation! - Zayn
  * I can’t imagine. I could talk to you for hours effortlessly. Conversation just flows. - Liam
  * Right? How are you supposed to get along with someone if you can’t talk? Awkward silence is horrible! - Zayn
  * He’s missing out big time. - Liam
  * Stop! - Zayn
  * I’m being serious, sunshine. - Liam
  * Liam, that's because you’re not like me. I’m such an introvert it’s not even funny anymore. I hate smalltalk. - Zayn
  * We complement each other. No smalltalk here. That’s great, isn’t it? I can’t shut up most of the time. - Liam
  * I know. Love it. - Zayn
  * I make you talk, that’s even better. - Liam
  * Sounds weird. - Zayn
  * You know what I mean! - Liam
  * Anyway, that date was shit and now I’m going alone I guess. Bought an amazing suit and I don’t want to return it. I’m not 16 anymore. I can do this.- Zayn
  * Manage what? - Liam
  * Facing my former bullies, I guess. -Zayn
  * I don’t like that. - Liam
  * Like what? - Zayn
  * You going alone when those people are there?? - Liam
  * As I’ve already mentioned, I’m an adult now. - Zayn
  * Yeah but they’re probably still idiots. I really don’t like this idea. - Liam
  * Don’t worry.  - Zayn
  * But I do worry! - Liam
  * Why? I’m going to be okay, Liam. - Zayn
  * You once messaged me that some guys beat you to a pulp and I’m currently praying that you weren’t talking about them. - Liam
  * Oh. - Zayn
  * So you were. No misinterpretation here. - Liam
  * It’s been ages since that happened. - Zayn
  * You said some broad-shouldered guy kicked you in the stomach while another one punched you in the face. The third one, I can't remember. - Liam
  * Liam… - Zayn
  * I don’t want to remind you but there’s no way you’re going alone. - Liam
  * I passed out and I then I woke up in the hospital. They told me that I was lucky being alive. Lost blood, internal bleeding and some fractures. My mom looked like the walking dead and she was crying so hard. I don’t want to remember, Liam… - Zayn
  * Breathe, Zayn. They’re not there. You’re safe, okay? - Liam
  * I’m so scared. - Zayn
  * Sunshine, I’m here. - Liam
  * They wanted to kill me, I just know it. I don’t know what I’ve done. I’ve never done anything. I never even talked to them. They just hated me. - Zayn
  * Zayn! - Liam
  * I can’t. - Zayn
  * Listen to me, Zayn. You’re safe. They’re not in your room. I am here. You’re okay. - Liam
  * I can’t go. I don’t want to go. I can’t face them. - Zayn
  * You don’t have to go, Zayn. - Liam
  * Yes I have. I promised. I never break a promise. - Zayn
  * Then you need someone to go with you. What about your friend? What was his name again? Neil? - Liam
  * Niall. No I can’t go with Niall. I mean, technically he’s going with me because we went to school together but he can’t be my date, you know? Fuck I’m still a loser. - Zayn
  * When? - Liam
  * When what? - Zayn
  * The class reunion? When is it? - Liam
  * Next week? Saturday. - Zayn
  * Okay. - Liam
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * I got an idea. - Liam
  * Tell me? - Zayn
  * You know my best friend Andy? - Liam
  * Are you being serious? Of course I do. Everyone knows him. But we don’t see him anymore. You still friends? I’ve been wondering for a while now. - Zayn
  * Sure. He’s my best friend, Zayn. He just doesn’t like getting papped with me and stuff. Got his own life and all that, you know? - Liam
  * Oh! Well I get it. Has to be exhausting. No idea how you deal with it. - Zayn
  * Yeah it is, but that’s not the point. Andy can go with you. - Liam
  * Andy, what? - Zayn
  * He owes me. I wish I could help you out but yeah.  I’ll ask him to go with you. He’s tall and he’s very protective. - Liam
  * Seriously? - Zayn
  * Yes? Why not? He’s also gonna be a hot fake husband, sunshine. I mean look at him. He’s not ugly. Your former classmates will gawk at him and will forever be envious of you. I think that’s a brilliant plan. - Liam
  * Liam, you’re sweet but don’t you think that’s a bit unrealistic? - Zayn
  * Why? - Liam
  * Because people know him? - Zayn
  * Don’t be ridiculous. You guys know him because you’re fans. Nobody knows him. He’s just like you. You’ll like him. He’s quick at repartee, he’s funny and he’s loyal. Just say yes, Zayn. - Liam
  * You mean it. - Zayn
  * Of course I do! - Liam
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Well it’s a deal then. You got a date and I don’t have to worry. - Liam
  * I can’t believe it. - Zayn
  * You should. Let me call him real quick? - Liam
  * Okay? I’m overwhelmed right now. I don’t know what to say. - Zayn



 

All of a sudden Zayn got an Instagram notification and since Liam had just announced that he’d call Andy, he didn’t feel bad for checking it out real quick. 

 

**INSTAGRAM**

_*Liam Payne just posted a photo*_

 

It was Liam taking a selfie, lying in bed, hiding half of his face with his arm. He was smiling.

 

Caption: "Bad Liar"


	9. A Weird Celebrity

Yesterday Zayn and Liam had completely forgotten the time which resulted in them talking all night long until they’d dozed off. When Zayn woke up this morning the only thing he could think about was the class reunion this day next week and Liam’s weird Instagram post from last night. He still had no idea what Liam’s caption meant and it kind of bothered Zayn. 

The main issue though was, that Zayn didn’t want to get up at all because being lazy sounded like a dream considering the fact that he hadn’t slept that much. Four to five hours if at all. He knew that he should spend time with his family but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He also knew that he had to call Niall since they’d made a deal to go out tonight which Zayn of course already bitterly regretted. He didn’t want to get wasted, wasn’t in the mood for loud music and especially didn’t feel like meeting people. He was so tired he even thought about not taking a shower which…gross. 

All he could do was thinking about the fact that he and Liam were talking now. It was so overwhelming and so unreal that Zayn didn’t know how do deal with it, especially considering the fact that he promised to keep it private. He couldn’t just talk about it with his sisters, couldn’t just act all weird or smile all day long but whatever. What he could do though, was wishing Liam a good morning very easily, no Twitter needed. He loved it. All of it felt so real, so private and so close.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * I hope your morning is as bright as your smile. - Zayn
  * Morning, sunshine. I already missed you texting me things like that in the morning. - Liam
  * Oh, you’re already awake! - Zayn
  * Yeah, sure. Had a meeting early in the morning. I’m terribly tired. They had to cover up those dark circles under my eyes several times. You’ll laugh your ass off when watching that interview, I promise. - Liam
  * Oh boy, why haven’t you told me? We could’ve stopped talking earlier yesterday. - Zayn
  * Didn’t want to stop. I even regret falling asleep. Sorry, sunshine. - Liam
  * I figured. I’m sorry for keeping you awake. You need that beauty sleep. - Zayn
  * Don’t be. The only thing I really need at the moment is talking to you. - Liam
  * Don’t be ridiculous, Lima Bean. - Zayn
  * Did you just call me Lima? - Liam
  * Oops? Force of habit? - Zayn
  * I never really liked it but you calling me that is kind of lovely even though I have no idea why because it’s still kind of weird. - Liam
  * I don’t have to call you that. I really just didn’t think about it twice because we always refer to you as Lima Bean when talking about you in an affectionate way? When we think you look cute or when you do something we really think is adorable? - Zayn 
  * So you think I look cute? - Liam



 

Zayn turned beet-red and wanted to throw his iPhone out of the window because there was no way he could deny that. He did, but he couldn’t tell Liam?! What was he supposed to say? He needed to be creative, need to be quick on the comeback, for Hulk’s sake. 

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * Depends! - Zayn
  * What does that mean? - Liam
  * Are you really expecting me to embarrass myself right now? Wishful thinking, honey. - Zayn
  * So now you already call me honey. - Liam
  * I give up. - Zayn
  * I won, you lost, ha. - Liam
  * Revenge sounds good to me. - Zayn
  * We’ll see. - Liam
  * So can you go take a nap or something? - Zayn
  * Already want to get rid of me, sunshine? - Liam
  * Of course not. I want you to get some rest and take care of yourself. - Zayn
  * I love that you’re so caring. - Liam
  * And I love that you want to talk to me instead of being healthy but that won’t work. Got any more meetings or stuff today or can you just get rest for a couple of hours? - Zayn
  * I’d love to properly sleep again but I don’t even know what that feels like anymore. - Liam
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * Haven’t slept through the night in ages. - Liam
  * But that’s not good for your health, Liam. - Zayn
  * I know. - Liam
  * Do you feel sleepless or don’t you have time? - Zayn
  * Not enough time mostly but even when I got days off I can’t sleep. - Liam
  * I’m worried. - Zayn
  * Don’t be. I’m okay. - Liam
  * You didn’t answer me yet. - Zayn
  * Yes, I could lay down for a while. Only one more appointment in the afternoon. - Liam
  * Would you try? - Zayn
  * Zayn, I can’t. I won’t even fall asleep in the first place. I’ll just lay in bed overthinking stuff. - Liam
  * But you’re not alone? I’ll be on my phone whenever you feel like talking about things that you can’t get off your mind. Please, Liam. For me? - Zayn
  * How am I supposed to say no to that? - Liam
  * Sounds good. - Zayn
  * On one condition! - Liam
  * Everything. - Zayn
  * I’m going to bed and you’re meeting up with Andy. - Liam
  * What??? - Zayn
  * In three hours at Luigi’s, in the heart of the historic Olive Gardens, corner of Stanley and Brown’s streets? Reservation is made. Surprise? -  Liam
  * You’re unbelievable. You know that I’ll be a nervous mess. What if Andy doesn’t like me? What if I make a fool of myself? - Zayn
  * You’re wonderful. - Liam
  * Thank you for making it possible, I guess. I try not to accidentally kill myself or him. Now go to bed and let me get dressed. - Zayn
  * You are naked?! - Liam
  * You’d love to know. - Zayn
  * Are you flirting with me?? - Liam
  * I only said I wanted to get dressed, Liam. - Zayn
  * You’re something else. 1:1. Now you won. - Liam
  * Amazing. Now hop into bed. I’ll answer you if you need to talk, yes? - Zayn
  * Thanks, sunshine. Have fun with Andy. - Liam
  * Thanks. - Zayn
  * Maybe not too much fun, okay? - Liam
  * Liiiiiiiam! Go to bed now or I’ll put you in it. - Zayn
  * Is that an offer or a threat? - Liam
  * Mr. Payne would you please take a nap now? - Zayn
  * You definitely shouldn’t call me THAT. - Liam
  * Why not? - Zayn
  * Because. - Liam
  * Alright, honey, bedtime! That better, Lima Bean? - Zayn
  * You make me smile, sunshine. Talk to you later. - Liam
  * Of course. I’m looking forward to your messages. - Zayn



Zayn was biting his lip trying to get rid of his beaming smile. He really liked Liam and every little thing he said. Zayn couldn’t believe he was just that beautiful inside and out. The only thing that concerned him a lot was mentioned sleeping troubles. He’d ask his mom for advice, domestic remedies or something that would help Liam, but first he had to take a quick shower, do his hair, get dressed and google _Luigi’s_. 

__

He was not prepared and he wanted to chicken out. He’d totally mess this up, make Liam’s best friend hate him and then lose Liam. Zayn wanted to die. Why did Liam (or was it Andy?) have to choose a fancy ass restaurant?! Zayn didn’t have that much money and fuck. Maybe he’d just drink something. He couldn’t talk to Liam about the issue after all. Oh holy Spiderman, he didn’t know what to do! He was just helplessly standing in front of _Luigi’s_ waiting for Andy to arrive.

It had taken him two hours to get ready to at least look somewhat good but he’d apparently chosen the absolute wrong outfit! Maybe he should’ve asked Liam what to wear but how on earth should he have known about _Luigi’s_ being _that_ exclusive. Zayn hated himself for not having looked it up. Why did he have to be that forgetful, for Iron Man’s sake! Why hadn’t he asked questions in general? He hadn’t asked Liam about anything! What did Liam tell Andy? What did Andy know about Zayn? Did Andy agree on this or did Liam force him to meet Zayn? Did Andy know about Zayn actually being a fan of Liam? Did Liam tell Andy about-

“Hey, Zayn.” someone all of a sudden interrupted Zayn’s thoughts (and inner crisis). And there he was. Andy. Liam’s best friend. Good looking, tall as a giraffe and as charming as Zayn had imagined him to be. Wow. 

“H-h-hi, Andy.” Zayn stuttered, just looking at Liam’s best friend being a real person and all that. He already embarrassed himself and he wanted to vanish into thin air because HELP. 

“Oh my god, did I scare you?” Andy wanted to know, gently touching Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn just couldn’t speak anymore so he shook his head instead. Why did he have to be such a total disaster of a social human being? 

Zayn suddenly found his voice again and bit his lip before he tried laughing it off. “N-No. Yes? Hey!” He was an idiot. Why couldn’t he be normal?

Andy rolled his eyes and then grinned broadly. “Let me guess, this restaurant is intimidating beyond and you just want to disappear because Liam didn’t even tell you about this place yesterday? I hate it as well and since we’re just two normal non-famous dudes I suggest we could ignore Liam’s reservation and go to Starbucks just around the corner. Who on earth wants to have dinner at 4 pm anyway? Liam’s celebrity self is so weird sometimes. No idea what’s going on, has to be his fucked up sleep schedule.” Andy put his arm around Zayn’s small shoulders hinting at him to just move already.

Zayn couldn’t control his legs but he could take a deep breath and break the ice. “I don’t have a poker face at all, do I? Liam hasn’t mentioned anything. When I arrived, I already wanted to go back home because I’ve never been to a restaurant like this! It’s huge and weirdly secretive. That security guy waiting in front of it wanted to eat me alive, I swear. He looked at me like vermin exterminators look at cockroaches!” 

Andy burst out laughing and Zayn just cracked a smile because he’d manage to say something funny. Maybe he’d not make Andy hate him immediately. “Liam’s a weird celeb, Zayn. He’s way too normal to be famous. Sometimes he just forgets! Can you imagine him casually going outside buying groceries or clothes not telling anyone? His bodyguard Paddy sometimes claims that one day there will be amazing headlines such as _Own Bodyguard killed Liam Payne_. Love that guy. He’s funny.” Zayn smirked, looking at the ground imagining Liam doing things like that. Utterly adorable and exactly how Zayn had pictured to himself. “Let’s get going. Starbucks okay?” Zayn nodded, allowing Liam’s friend to guide him, arm still around Zayn. 

“How do you deal with it? You’re his best friend. People know you. Aren’t they annoying you to death?” Zayn wanted to know and he was proud of himself for being part of an actual conversation.

“Got used to it, I think. It’s easy for me because I still got my own life, you know? When I’m with Liam nasty paps are trying to get their pictures all of the time but I can still go outside being a nobody if you get what I mean? I’m glad people don’t recognize me 24/7.” Andy replied, looking at Zayn with a genuine look on his face.

“I can imagine.” Zayn simply replied, not wanting to ask too much about Liam being famous and stuff like that. 

They stopped and Andy pointed at the huge greenish sign just above his head. “We’re here. What do you want to drink? It’s on me. Just choose whatever you like.” Zayn blushed but didn’t say anything.

Only ten minutes later when already sitting down and sipping their drinks, Zayn realized that this was really happening. He was sitting across from Andy, Liam Payne’s best friend, making small talk and laughing about nonsense. Andy would fake being his other half next week. It was too much to handle.

“Thank you for everything. I don’t know what to say. I’m surprised I’m talking that much actually.” Zayn mumbled and accidentally knocked over Andy’s coffee. Great! Help! S.O.S! “Oh my god, sorry! I didn’t do that on purpose." Zayn grabbed a napkin to help Andy but almost touched his crotch with it so he toppled over when he noticed. He belly-landed on the floor and hit the table with his right leg which caused Zayn’s tea to fall over and spill all over his white shirt. A wonderful chain reaction!

Zayn wanted to cry and run away but couldn’t even move. He just stayed there praying to be invisible. By now Andy was roaring with laughter trying to clean up while a young woman was helping Zayn up. She wanted to make sure that Zayn was okay but he clearly wasn’t because EMBARRASSING. Sitting on the floor then, Zayn couldn’t help but laugh with all of his heart because otherwise, he would’ve burst out crying. “And you think Liam is problematic. I’m genuinely sorry. I’ll get you a pair of new jeans. I’m the worst. I’ll never come back to this place just so that you know.”

“This is the best day ever, Zayn. I understand why Liam likes you that much. Are you okay though?” Andy wanted to know, helping Zayn up. “Let’s pretend nothing has happened and confuse the hell out of people. Come on! Sit down and drink that tea or what’s left of it.” For once Zayn didn’t feel uncomfortable with people staring at him. He loved Andy’s idea and he honestly liked Andy. 

Zayn cackled, sipping tea. “Looks legit, don’t you think so? My glass isn’t empty at all. What about yours? Need some more sugar?” He felt so confident, he just poured some of it into Andy’s empty cup.

“Bro, we’ll _slay_ that class reunion.” Andy suddenly announced, giving Zayn a high-five. “And don’t worry I’ll protect your clumsy ass.” 

“Right. And thank you. But we shouldn’t do this again, okay? I’m not sure I’ll be able to not cry next time. And I did not just say that.” Andy rolled his eyes and playfully patted Zayn’s shoulder smirking. “I’m being serious.”

Andy got up, grabbed his jacket and pointed at the door. “Deal! Maybe we should go home now. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to walk around like that, not to mention that I look like I’ve wet myself. Liam gave me your number already so I’ll text you, okay? Let’s meet up again, pal.” 

When they left the café Zayn waved Andy goodbye. Liam’s friend was walking towards a parked black car with tinted windows. When he opened the door Zayn thought he’d caught a glimpse of Liam sitting in it but he realized that sounded crazy and almost immediately stopped thinking about it. Instead, he quickly texted his mom that he was heading home now.

__

Zayn had just finished dinner with his family when he got several notifications. He looked at his dad asking for permission to go to his room and Yaser just smiled, which meant yes. 

“Told you so. You still think you’re 12 years old, Zaynie!” Safaa said and Zayn just poked his tongue out at her. 

 

_Open Twitter. Log on. Not check notifs. Not tweet anything. Not like anything. Not retweet anything. Check dm’s real quick._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Hello, what’s going on? Why did Ro and Malikah call me? Couldn’t answer because I was having dinner, sorry. - Zayn
  * Are you being serious, Zayn?! - Sel
  * What’s wrong? - Zayn
  * Are you for real?! - Ro
  * Yes? What happened? - Zayn
  * Zayn, you vanished into thin air?! You didn’t tweet or tell any of us where you are! You don’t even know WhatsApp anymore! We were worried sick! - Reema
  * Oh. I kind of forgot? - Zayn
  * What do you mean, you forgot? Zayn we promised each other to never just disappear! - Mimi
  * I know. I’m really sorry? - Zayn
  * You didn’t even text us! You got our numbers! You could’ve just send a stupid emoji! - Malikah
  * I was busy. - Zayn
  * With what? - Lou
  * Stuff. - Zayn
  * Who are you and what have you done to our Zayn? - Leti
  * I’m really sorry. You guys are right. I just didn’t think I guess? - Zayn
  * Bitch we need to know what’s going on! You even neglect your Twitter account which you never do! Have you even checked your notifications or timeline?! - Pat
  * No? Didn’t care? Didn’t have time. Um…shit. - Zayn
  * Who the fuck are you??? -Leti
  * I’m Zayn? - Zayn
  * No shit, Sherlock. What’s going on? - Sel
  * Nothing. - Zayn
  * You never lie to us??? You tell us everything. What has changed? - Mimi
  * Nothing? I was just busy talking to someone and stuff. - Zayn
  * Waaaait. - Pat
  * Huh? - Zayn
  * Are you dating someone?!?!?! - Pat
  * Uh… -Zayn
  * Oh my god, our Zaynie is seeing someone, girls! - Pat
  * I’m not? - Zayn
  * Yes you are!!! - Pat



 

Zayn rolled his eyes but now had to go with it because he had no idea what to say. He couldn’t lie and he especially couldn’t make up things. He couldn’t tell them about Liam and Andy so he had no choice.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Maybe something like that. - Zayn
  * Oh my god!!!!! - Pat
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * I am so happy for you?!?!?! - Pat
  * That’s cute. - Leti
  * We need to know everything about him. ASAP. - Reema
  * Can’t you just let me get to know him? - Zayn
  * Wait? What do you mean? - Malikah
  * We’re only texting and stuff. - Zayn
  * Oh my god it’s an online kinda thing. I am dead. - Pat
  * Yeah. I’ll tell you about it when I know more? - Zayn
  * Okay, deal. We’re not angry anymore. Just let us know that you’re okay, hoe. - Leti
  * Forgive me! - Zayn
  * Sure, honey. - Ro
  * Okay good. Now update me real quick? - Zayn
  * Liam posted on Instagram and he tweeted twice. Nothing else happened. - Reema
  * Yeah I got that notification. Nice picture but the caption…? - Zayn
  * We figured it out!! - Malikah
  * Figured out what? - Zayn
  * That caption, you tomato. - Mimi
  * Why am I a tomato??? - Zayn
  * Because. -Mimi
  * What is that caption about? I still don’t get it. - Zayn
  * We think it has a double meaning. - Sel
  * Okay? - Zayn
  * He’s lying about something but he thinks it’s obvious. - Lou
  * What’s obvious? I’m confused. - Zayn
  * Liam thinks he’s a BAD LIAR. - Leti
  * Ah! Makes sense. And? - Zayn
  * Yeah and that song obviously. - Pat
  * Which song?? - Zayn
  * Bad Liar?? - Malikah
  * I don’t get it. I’m so confused right now. - Zayn
  * Zayn what the hell? You’re always the first one who knows what’s going on. You usually do the research before everyone else. - Reema
  * Yes. I’m sorry. I was busy? Remember? - Zayn
  * Anywayyyy! - Mimi
  * Bad Liar is a song by _Selena Gomez_. - Leti
  * Oh! - Zayn
  * Yeah. - Mimi
  * OH. MAKES SENSE. - Zayn
  * Yes we think Liam’s cheating on his girlfriend!! - Leti
  * Sorry, but Liam would never do that. - Zayn
  * How would YOU know. - Pat
  * I just know. He’d never. - Zayn
  * You don’t even know him. - Mimi
  * I do! - Zayn
  * Just because of one dm doesn’t mean you know Liam. Fuck off. - Leti
  * Yeah whatever. Let me check out those lyrics. - Zayn
  * No, hold on. I’ll sum it up for you. - Leti
  * Okay whatever. - Zayn
  * So it’s basically about trying not to think about someone but not being able to stop. Like catching feelings for someone, being obsessed with someone, not being able to play it cool and stuff like that. - Leti
  * Whoa. - Zayn
  * Yes it’s obvious! It’s definitely about a crush! And Liam’s been dating his “girlfriend” (I’m about to vomit) for two years or whatever. Makes no sense. - Pat.
  * Girls, my phone’s ringing. Gotta answer. Love you. - Zayn
  * Yeah yeah, whatever. Think about telling us that you’re okay!!!! - Ro



 

Zayn had to listen to that song so he just opened Spotify to do so. He listened to the lyrics while thinking about what his girls had just said. It kind of made him freak out. Liam was crushing on someone while talking to _him_? How? He literally didn’t have time for someone at the moment. What if his meetings actually were dates with his new girl? Zayn was getting jealous and hated himself for it because of course! Liam’s straight ass liked Zayn as a friend. Why couldn’t Zayn just get it together already? His fangirl crush on Liam meant absolutely nothing. He was such an idiot. 

Zayn changed his mind about getting drunk with Niall real quick. He’d call him now and then go live his life. Fuck Liam Payne and his charming self. He was about to dial in Niall’s number when he received a voice message. 

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * Voice Message (0:08): < Hello sunshine. I was just thinking about you so I thought I’d say hello. Hello! > \- Liam



 

Zayn dropped his iPhone on his face and then listened to it again and again before being able to process that Liam had just TALKED to him. He’d send Zayn a voice message. Liam Payne was talking to him. Zayn could hear his voice!!!!! And then Zayn panicked, dropped his phone again and all of a sudden couldn’t remember how to breathe anymore.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * Voice Message (0:02): < Are you okay? > \- Liam
  * Liam, I thought we’ve talked about killing people not being okay. - Zayn
  * Sorry? - Liam
  * You actually send me a voice message. - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:01): < Yes I did? > \- Liam
  * Liam!!!! - Zayn
  * What? What is it? - Liam
  * It’s not okay to kill people!!! - Zayn
  * Oh, so you just “died”? - Liam
  * Yes! Of course I did. You literally just spoke to me! - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:01): < Hello Zayn, sunshine.? > \- Liam
  * You’re lucky that I got my inner fangirl under control, you know that? - Zayn
  * Why are you lying? You’re totally freaking out right now. - Liam
  * Am not!!! - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:06): < Are you sure, because you’re kind of acting all weird. > \- Liam
  * You’re such an ass! - Zayn
  * Can’t help it. You’re cute when you’re trying to not freak out. - Liam
  * I’m not cute and I’m definitely not freaking out. - Zayn
  * Pity! Bet it’s adorable. - Liam
  * I like your voice. - Zayn
  * I figured. - Liam
  * Liam, I swear to Batman! - Zayn
  * What? What is it now? - Liam
  * You legit think I like everything about you, that I godify you? - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:03): < Oh so you don’t? > \- Liam
  * You laughing like that doesn’t make me forget about what I’ve just said! - Zayn
  * But I bet you like my laugh. - Liam
  * Liam James Payne! - Zayn
  * Oh my god please stop. You’re not my mom! - Liam
  * Ha! So Karen calls you that when she’s angry at you. Good to know. - Zayn
  * How do you even know what my mom’s name is? - Liam
  * Seriously now? - Zayn
  * Oops. - Liam
  * Why are you like that? - Zayn
  * Like what? - Liam
  * Like THAT. - Zayn
  * As long as you like it… - Liam
  * Liam, I like you a lot. I was just kidding. - Zayn
  * I know I’m not a god, okay? - Liam
  * Liam, I was joking around. And you are. For some people. - Zayn
  * Oh my god no. This is SO weird. - Liam
  * It is and by the way I just meant, that I’m not your fan when I’m talking to you, okay? I’m still fangirling a little bit because I can’t help it and I’m a creature of habit but yeah. You know what I mean? To me you’re just Liam now, not THE Liam Payne. - Zayn
  * That’s the best thing I’ve heard in a long time. - Liam
  * Andy likes you btw. - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Andy really likes you. He told me. - Liam
  * Oh that’s great! I like him to. He’s amazing. - Zayn
  * Told you! - Liam
  * He’s really funny, nice and caring. He doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable being introvert and all that. He said he’d text me and that we can hang out again. - Zayn
  * He did? - Liam
  * Yeah! I guess I’ll call him tomorrow real quick. - Zayn
  * Okay? - Liam
  * We need to talk about next week, remember? - Zayn
  * Yes. - Liam
  * He’s really sweet. I completely understand why he’s your best friend. - Zayn
  * And he’s taken. - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * He’s taken. - Liam
  * And why’s that relevant? - Zayn
  * Just wanted to let you know. - Liam
  * Alright. - Zayn
  * Do you like him? - Liam
  * What? Yes? I just told you. - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:05): < No, I mean do you LIKE him? > \- Liam
  * Oh! Oh that. - Zayn
  * Yes THAT. - Liam
  * I mean he’s nice, tall and handsome. - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:02): < The fuck. > \- Liam
  * But he’s TAKEN. - Zayn
  * You only know because I’ve told you so. - Liam
  * And you’re getting jealous. - Zayn
  * Not true. - Liam
  * Definitely true. - Zayn
  * I’m not jealous. Why would I be jealous? - Liam
  * Yeah, why would you be. Sorry. - Zayn
  * Would you fancy him if he was single? - Liam
  * Liam, he’s not my type if that’s what you want to know. - Zayn
  * Oh. What’s your type then? - Liam
  * What even is this question? - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:02): < Tell meeeeee? > \- Liam
  * Liam, it doesn’t matter. Do you now want to set me up with someone? - Zayn
  * Yeah maybe. - Liam
  * Forget it. - Zayn
  * Come on! Let’s just talk about such things! It’s important to know. - Liam
  * No it’s not? - Zayn
  * It is. I want to know everything about you. - Liam
  * You’re annoying. - Zayn
  * And you still like me. - Liam
  * Yeah I do. - Zayn
  * Soooo? - Liam
  * You won’t let it be, will you? - Zayn
  * No, because I need to know. - Liam
  * Extrovert, good listener, puppy kind of guy, bit taller than me, funny, has to like Batman.. - Zayn
  * That’s all? - Liam
  * It’s a lot?? - Zayn
  * No it’s not, sunshine. Most people want someone with money, cars, a sixpack. Something like that? I love what you just said. - Liam
  * Maybe I’m an idiot and should think about it again? - Zayn
  * No just be yourself. Oh and I like Batman. - Liam
  * You do??? - Zayn
  * Yes! And I love when you say “Holy Batman”. It’s the best thing ever. - Liam
  * Yeah I don’t say “Oh my god” or “Holy christ.” so I replace it with superheroes and stuff because I’m a nerd? - Zayn
  * I love it. I even own Batman underwear. - Liam
  * Batman boxershorts exist?!?! - Zayn
  * Yes??? - Liam
  * I didn’t even know? - Zayn
  * Now you do. - Liam
  * You like Batman. #Shooketh. - Zayn
  * Not this again. - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Twitter language. I don’t understand! - Liam
  * That means that I’m pleasantly surprised in the best way possible. - Zayn
  * Oh! - Liam
  * Yeah. You’ll never not understand your fans again. I’ll translate, honey. - Zayn
  * Okay. Is it bad that I’m just biting my lip because I’m smiling way to much? - Liam
  * As long as you don’t bite down. I don’t want to see any blood. - Zayn
  * You just called me honey again. - Liam
  * I didn’t. - Zayn
  * You definitely did. - Liam
  * I have no idea what you’re talking about. - Zayn
  * You do! - Liam
  * No. - Zayn
  * You’re a bad liar. - Liam
  * Bad Liar. - Zayn
  * Yes! - Liam
  * Did you know that there’s a song called Bad Liar? - Zayn
  * Of course. Love that song even though I prefer a cover version of it. - Liam
  * Good to know. - Zayn
  * Why are you asking? - Liam
  * No reason. - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:01): < Zaaaayn > \- Liam
  * Can you say my name again? I’m close. - Zayn
  * You did not just say that. - Liam
  * Definitely did. - Zayn
  * I can’t believe it. - Liam
  * Can’t help it. Love your voice. Always have. - Zayn
  * Since we’re talking about voices and stuff, what kind of music are you into? What’s your favorite singer or band? - Liam
  * Liam. - Zayn
  * Yes? - Liam
  * LIAM. - Zayn
  * What? - Liam
  * That a joke? - Zayn
  * What do you mean? - Liam
  * Liam do you need a second or? - Zayn
  * Voice Message (0:03): < What did I do now, sunshine? > \- Liam
  * I’m cracking up. Andy was right. You ARE a weird celebrity. - Zayn
  * I really don’t get it. - Liam
  * Liam, you’re my favorite singer! I love your music! - Zayn
  * Oh my god. - Liam
  * I’m laughing so hard right now because you’re so cute. - Zayn
  * Awkward. I kind of forgot? - Liam
  * You even forget telling your security that you’re going out! - Zayn
  * That rarely happens! - Liam
  * But it does happen! - Zayn
  * Yes but it’s not my fault. - Liam
  * Honey, it is! You can’t just walk around all by yourself. Some people are creepy. I don’t want you to get hurt because someone’s batshit crazy. - Zayn
  * I’m trying my best okay? - Liam
  * You just want to be normal sometimes, don’t you? - Zayn
  * Yes. It’s exhausting especially when I can’t sleep. - Liam
  * I asked my mom about home remedies or things that could help you. - Zayn
  * You did? - Liam
  * Yes of course. - Zayn
  * And what did she say? - Liam
  * Well, she said that you need a cuddle buddy or hot milk before going to bed. - Zayn
  * A cuddle buddy would be amazing. - Liam
  * Liam you got a girlfriend to cuddle with. - Zayn
  * Zayn, stop. - Liam
  * What? Doesn’t she like to snuggle up to you? What’s wrong with her? - Zayn
  * Zayn I’m not dating anyone. - Liam
  * What??? - Zayn
  * It’s a lie. - Liam
  * I fucking knew it. - Zayn
  * What do you mean?! - Liam
  * _We been knew_! - Zayn
  * That’s not even English. - Liam
  * It is on Twitter. Means something like “I knew it!” but more intense? Like you’ve known something for ages because it’s obvious. - Zayn
  * It’s obvious she’s not my girlfriend???? Fuck! - Liam
  * Don’t worry. We’re literally only a small group of people who think so. - Zayn
  * Thank god. They’d kill me. - Liam
  * Who’d kill you? - Zayn
  * Management obviously. - Liam
  * It’s a PR relationship, isn’t it? - Zayn
  * You’re clever, sunshine. - Liam
  * Wow. - Zayn
  * Please don’t tell anyone. The consequences would be horrible. - Liam
  * I’d never. - Zayn
  * You’re the best. - Liam.
  * No, you are. How are you even dealing with stuff like that. No wonder you’re having a hard time. I’m so sorry. - Zayn
  * Well I have you and now you get why you’re my sunshine. Like literally. - Liam
  * As I’ve mentioned before, I’m happy that I can make you happy. - Zayn
  * I’m happy when we’re talking, yes. - Liam
  * FUCK. - Zayn
  * What’s wrong? - Liam
  * FUCK FUCK FUCK. - Zayn
  * What is it, Zayn? What happened?! - Liam
  * I forgot Niall!!!!! - Zayn
  * You forgot Niall? What did you forget? - Liam
  * We have a date! - Zayn
  * A date. - Liam
  * Not that kind of date! Just going to a bar! I forgot!  - Zayn
  * My fault, sorry. - Liam
  * Not your fault. I’m just an old man, remember? - Zayn
  * Well it’s not THAT late. Maybe call him and explain? - Liam
  * Explain what? That I was talking to you? - Zayn
  * Yes? Why not? - Liam
  * Because he wouldn’t believe me AND because he doesn’t even know I’m your fan, which now sounds weird. Can we just say we’re friends. Being a fan sounds weird. - Zayn
  * Friends. I like that. - Liam
  * Me too, Liam. - Zayn
  * Now go call Niall and say you’ve just talked to a friend who needed help? Be creative, sunshine. And then you just go to that bar you were talking about. Have some fun, okay? - Liam
  * I don’t even like bars. - Zayn
  * But you like Niall. - Liam
  * True. - Zayn
  * Please don’t drink too much. - Liam
  * You sound like my dad. - Zayn
  * No I’m just worried. - Liam
  * I won’t drink at all. - Zayn
  * You can. I’m not saying you’re not allowed to. I’d never. - Liam
  * Liam, calm down. I’m not drinking because I don’t want to leave. - Zayn
  * You want to talk to me? - Liam
  * Of course I want to talk to you. I love it. I’ll call Niall and tell him that I can’t go. I’ll ask him to postpone. - Zayn
  * You really don’t have to. - Liam
  * But I want to. -Zayn
  * Call Niall real quick. I already miss you. - Liam
  * Don’t go overboard with it. - Zayn
  * I mean it. - Liam
  * I’ll call him real quick. - Zayn
  * Okay. - Liam



Zayn was listening to some sappy music with a content smile on his face because he felt nothing but pure joy. There was no way he’d call Niall, he’d just text him real quick and check out the tweets his girls were talking about. 

 

_Open Twitter. Log on. Open Liam’s profile. Scroll. Like tweets as always before reading them._

 

**@LiamPayne - 1d**

‘It starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose’

 

Zayn giggled because he had no idea what Liam was thinking about when tweeting this. Sounded like him though. He retweeted it without even thinking about it twice. Then he noticed the most recent tweet and froze because he immediately recognized this song. It was one of his favorite songs of all time and he couldn’t believe Liam knew it, liked it even. 

 

**@LiamPayne - 6h**

‘Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack’

 

Zayn needed to talk to Liam again. He needed to ask him about those two tweets, needed to know if Liam liked that song and he-

 

**INSTAGRAM**

*Liam Payne just posted a photo*

 

Of course, Liam had just posted a photo, of course! Zayn should call Niall already and not stare at one of Liam’s photos. He opened Instagram and promptly closed it again BECAUSE.

Selfie. Liam sitting in front of a mirror looking flawless. Fluffy hair. White shirt. Zayn wanted to scream because how could one human being be so cute?! He felt like a creep. Maybe he shouldn’t check out all of Liam’s posts and tweets anymore. But he could check out a caption one last time, couldn’t he?

Caption: “A black leather jacket…?”


	10. Flowers

“No, Zayn. I really don’t care about your lack of sleep! If you can stay up all night doing all kind of things, you can do the grocery shopping for once as well. Not only do I have to pick up your sister but also need to buy a new dress for your father’s business lunch, which you know is important because of that possible promotion. It’s out of the question. Leave!” Trisha ranted, being stressed out, because of Zayn complaining. “Here’s the shopping list and some money.”

“But mom I have to walk or take the bus! Doniya can take the car. Why do I have to go?! I’m so tired I can barely keep my eyes open! Why are you like that?!” Zayn whined trying to convince his mother to change her mind.

“Because I’m your mother and because it’s neither mine nor Doniya’s fault that you can’t drive. You need that driver’s license already, seriously. Being afraid of driving by now sounds like a bad excuse. Now hurry up. Bye!” Trisha said, closing the door right in front of Zayn’s face.

“Fine! Whatever you say, mother!” he yelled hoping she’d hear it. “I’ll forget something on purpose.” 

He’d at least text Andy while walking because there was no way he’d voluntarily take the bus. Too many people, definitely.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Andy-

  * Hey! - Zayn
  * What’s up! - Andy
  * Nothing. I’m annoyed but wanted to text you nevertheless. - Zayn
  * What’s wrong? - Andy
  * Just my mother being a mother. - Zayn
  * Well, parents always annoy us but we still love them. - Andy
  * Yeah, that’s the problem! - Zayn
  * No it’s not. - Andy
  * Whatever. - Zayn
  * Anyway. You okay? - Andy
  * Sure. Are you? - Zayn
  * Yeah. What are you doing today? - Andy
  * Grocery shopping. And then I’ll just go back to bed and die. - Zayn
  * Sounds a bit dramatic. - Andy
  * Yes but I’m literally sleepwalking. - Zayn
  * Party last night? - Andy
  * No. Liam last night. - Zayn
  * Zayn that sounds weird. - Andy
  * No! Nooo! Not like that! - Zayn
  * I’m bubbling over with laughter. Again! - Andy
  * I didn’t mean it like that I swear! - Zayn
  * What did you mean though!? - Andy
  * We’ve been talking all night long. - Zayn
  * Okay? - Andy
  * You don’t know about it. - Zayn
  * Obviously not? What on earth are you talking about??? - Andy
  * Everything and nothing to be honest. - Zayn
  * Well at least Liam’s busy then. He’s usually bored all night long. - Andy
  * Because he’s not sleeping? - Zayn
  * Yeah. It’s horrible. Told him it’s not healthy at all. - Andy
  * Do you know what keeps him awake? - Zayn
  * He’s lonely to be honest. Guess that’s his problem. - Andy
  * Downside of being famous. - Zayn
  * Definitely. - Andy
  * He’s so nice though. - Zayn
  * Yeah he is, but now he got you and whatever you’re doing please never stop. He’s taking care of himself again, he’s kind of bubbly and cheerful and he even managed to fall asleep for the first time in weeks yesterday! He told me he’d taken a nap and I thought he was shitting me. - Andy
  * Wait, what? He actually fell asleep??? -Zayn
  * How do you know about his nap? - Andy
  * I literally forced him to rest and asked him to at least try it. - Zayn
  * What I just said. Whatever it is what you’re doing, CONTINUE. - Andy
  * Promise, even though I’m not doing anything. - Zayn
  * Yes, you do. Hey Zayn, I need your address. - Andy
  * What? - Zayn
  * Where do you live? Text me later, yeah? - Andy
  * Why?? - Zayn
  * Because I want to pick you up next week? We wanted to meet up again and because of your class reunion, silly. - Andy
  * Oh right. Sorry. - Zayn
  * No problem. What about you running errands?! - Andy
  * I’m standing in front of the store? - Zayn
  * And you’re texting me instead of buying what you need? - Andy
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Why are you like that? I love it. - Andy
  * I’m weird and you like it. - Zayn
  * Definitely. I gotta go now. Talk to you later. Have fun buying food! - Andy
  * Bye, Andy. -Zayn



 

He did not want to buy stupid food, for Hulk’s sake, but he had to so he went inside trying not to hold a grudge against his mom and everyone else. The shopping cart annoyed him to death because apparently one of its wheels was damaged. The tomatoes he’d just put in the cart smelled horrible and the two cucumbers didn’t look like cucumbers but ugly longish pumpkins.

He also suddenly had to abandon the shopping cart because some old lady blocked his way and he didn’t want to snap because of fucking bread and flour. He’d just search for the items and then put them in that crappy cart later. 

When he was just searching for garlic powder and ground cloves he spotted a familiar face right across from his aisle. 

“Niall! Hello! Hi!” Zayn said, tapping his shoulder, smiling broadly. “Thank god, you’re here. I’m dying of boredom. Grocery shopping is horrible!”

“And you genuinely think I’d entertain you now or even talk to you? You want me to make you feel better? Zayn, are you kidding me? Fuck off, would you?" Niall grumbled, tapping his forehead at his friend. 

“Someone’s grumpy. I’m sorry for interrupting your bad mood!” Zayn answered trying to make his friend laugh about sounding like an old moody man.

“I don’t even want to talk to you, don’t you get it? Leave me alone.” Niall just countered, shoving Zayn away. “Make way!”

“Is something bugging you?” Zayn wanted to know, not moving.

“You are the problem, Malik. You’re the reason for my bad temper!” Niall announced, obviously being irritated.

Zayn’s jaw dropped because he didn’t understand. “And what exactly did I do?”

“Can’t believe you’re asking me that! Listen, I know that you hate having a night out but then don’t propose it to me pretending to be excited. But that’s not even the problem! You just didn’t come. You left me waiting there for over an hour not even canceling by phone. Not even a text!!! What kind of friend are you, Zayn?” Niall ranted and clenched his fist. 

Zayn had to pull himself together not to tear up feeling ashamed. “I’m sorry, Niall. I forgot but I promise there’a good reason for it! You know I’d never ignore you or do something like that on purpose. You’re my best friend. I’ll make up for it, I promise!”

With furrowed brows and arms akimbo Niall looked at Zayn. “Yeah what is it, your good reason?!” 

Zayn remembered Liam’s words and simply repeated them. “A friend of mine needed to talk about something important. They needed me to be there for them, needed help. Niall, I’ll make up for-“

Niall interrupted him by throwing a banana. “You don’t even have other friends. Why are you lying?! I can’t believe you’re not telling the truth. I’m not even angry, Zayn. I am hurt! I’m always there for you! I even asked our former teacher Mrs. Webster about those fucked up bullies being there or not to make sure I’ll be able to protect you. Only one day after receiving that invitation! Fuck off, Zayn.”

“Niall…” Zayn mumbled, biting his lip. “I’m not lying.” By now he couldn’t help but tear up. He didn’t want to lose his best friend. He needed to tell him, needed to tell him _something_! “I’m telling the truth but there’s something you really don’t know and I never told you because I don’t want you to make fun of me!"

Niall rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “Why would I do that? I know about your Hulk boxershorts and about your hidden glittery dildo!” 

“Shhh! Be quiet!” Zayn urged him turning red. “But this is different!"

“What on earth could be more embarrassing than that glittery thing?!” Niall wanted to know, almost laughing. 

Zayn couldn’t believe he’d tell Niall about his fangirling self now just to make up with him. “Being a fan of Liam Payne. I swear to Batman if you’re telling anyone I’m going to kill you in your sleep. Here’s your answer! I was talking to someone on Twitter because I have a secret account. Now, don’t you dare laugh at me. And love me! I’m your best friend and I genuinely forgot to text you. Shame on me. I’m really sorry though.”

Niall cackled. “Was about goddamn time, Mr. King Of Queens. You think I’m dumb, you really do. I’ve known for a while now but you think you’re being sneaky and clever or shit, Jesus Christ. Even your dad knows! You’re not exactly subtle, my friend. You’ve been crushing on that dude for years now!” 

“Wait, what?!” Zayn gaped at his friend. “You know!? And you’re not laughing at me? Wait. My own dad knows?! How? Why? Since when? What the heck is going on?” Zayn stumbled on his own words. “How do you know my account?!”

“Because you don’t even log out when you’re secretly using my laptop!” Niall announced and Zayn squeaked.

Zayn accidentally dropped the flour he was carrying around. “Do you know my password? Did you read my messages? Are you stalking me?!” 

Niall grinned, shaking his head. “I don’t even care about your account. You do you as long as it makes you happy. His music isn’t bad either, so why not? Just don’t fucking lie to me!” 

“Forgive me, please!” Zayn begged, fake-pouting to melt Niall’s heart.

Niall hugged Zayn. “Of course I do, you dork. Did your mom force you to buy stuff or is it a minor miracle that you’re doing this by choice?”

___

Niall had just left and the groceries were stowed away when Zayn’s phone rang. One of his girls had sent him a WhatsApp - S.O.S which meant that he had to go online immediately. He plopped down on the sofa and tried not to nervously bite his lip.

_Open Twitter. Log on. Immediately check direct messages._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * I’m here! What did I miss? Why the S.O.S?! - Zayn
  * New interview. - Malikah
  * Are you kidding me? You’ve scared the shit out of me! - Zayn
  * Because apparently you haven’t watched it, you joke. - Leti
  * What is it about?! - Zayn
  * It’s a morning kind of interview? Liam looks dead. - Pat
  * What? Is he okay? - Zayn
  * Probably, but not even that huge amount of makeup could cover up the dark circles under his eyes. - Mimi
  * Oh THAT interview, haha. - Zayn
  * So you did check it out! - Sel
  * No? - Zayn
  * I don’t get it. You just sounded like you knew about it. - Ro
  * Oh! - Zayn
  * Oh, what? - Mimi
  * Someone was talking about it. - Zayn
  * Wait? It went viral already!? - Leti
  * No! Notifs. I checked my notifs. - Zayn
  * Aaaah! Why don’t you just say so. - Mimi
  * Sorry. I just arrived at home. - Zayn
  * Did you meet up with HIM? - Pat
  * Meet? Who are you talking about? - Zayn
  * You said you were kind of talking to someone? - Pat
  * Oh! Him! No? - Zayn
  * Boooring. - Pat
  * I met Niall though. - Zayn
  * Well that’s not boring at all. - Pat
  * He knows about you guys. - Zayn
  * WHAT?! - Sel
  * I told him. - Zayn
  * Why would you do that?! I thought he’d make fun of you! - Pat
  * I kind of had to make up for something. - Zayn
  * DID YOU HURT HIM?! - Pat
  * Chill. I just forgot that we wanted to go out. Didn’t turn up. - Zayn
  * You were talking to SOMEONE, weren’t you? - Pat
  * Yes. Shut up. - Zayn
  * When are you going to tell us more? - Leti
  * Not right now. - Zayn
  * Alright. Let’s talk about the interview then. - Sel
  * Yeah, what did Liam say? Something important? - Zayn
  * You wouldn’t believe it anyway. - Ro
  * What did he say?! - Zayn
  * He said that he’d date a fan. - Leti
  * He said what?! - Zayn
  * Quote: “Yes I’d definitely date one of my fans. Depends though, I guess. If they can make me happy and treat me like a normal person instead of… you know…faking it for fame or stuff… yeah why not? I thought about it, if that’s what you wanted to know.” - Ro
  * But he always denied it?! - Zayn
  * That’s why everyone’s freaking out. - Leti
  * I told you he was cheating. - Malikah
  * He would never. - Zayn
  * Fuck off, Zayn. You have no idea! - Mimi
  * Yes I do! He would never. He’s not that type of guy. He’s sweet and not like that. - Zayn
  * Blah blah. - Lou
  * If he’s not cheating, then why would he all of a sudden say he’d date a fan!? - Leti
  * Maybe one of his groupies gave him a good blowjob. - Malikah
  * Malikah!!! No. - Zayn
  * I swear to god! What’s wrong with you!? Why don’t you laugh about it? - Mimi
  * Because it’s not funny. Don’t talk shit about him. As if he’d let a random girl suck his dick. He wouldn’t use his fans! He loves and respects them. - Zayn
  * And he’s a man. Someone sucked that dick. - Leti
  * DID NOT. - Zayn
  * Man, you just wished you did it! - Malikah
  * Are you crazy?! - Zayn
  * You would do it!!!! - Malikah
  * I’m not talking about things like that!! - Zayn
  * Zayn, what happened?! A few months ago you said you wanted to lick that sixpack! - Leti
  * He’s not an object. - Zayn
  * Jesus. - Pat
  * Whatever. - Zayn
  * He’s having sex with fans. I don’t care what you say. - Mimi
  * It’s not funny! - Zayn
  * He has a girlfriend. Zayn’s right. Not really funny. - Reema
  * THANK YOU. - Zayn
  * You two are boring as hell. - Leti
  * No, we respect him! - Zayn
  * You’re lying. You think he’s hot and you’d definitely let him fuck you. - Leti
  * Fuck you. - Zayn
  * No, fuck YOU. - Leti
  * You’re just jealous. - Pat
  * I’m not jealous! I don’t want you guys to talk about him like that. He deserves better. - Zayn
  * You are unbelievable! - Malikah
  * We’re just fangirls, what on earth happened? - Mimi
  * Zayn, don’t you get it?! - Sel
  * What? What is it?! - Zayn
  * He’s tweeting sappy lyrics about having a crush, about falling in love and shit. He’s posting secretive photos on Instagram and now he says he’d date a a fan. There’s something cooking and you know it. - Lou
  * I don’t. - Zayn
  * Yeah, because you’re not checking your notifications anymore, because you’re not reading your dm’s and because you literally ignore everything that’s happing. - Pat
  * I don’t ignore it. - Zayn
  * Yes you do! You also ignore us! - Leti
  * I don’t. I gotta go. - Zayn
  * See! That’s what I mean. - Leti
  * Whatever. Reema, you're the only normal person around. - Zayn
  * I actually agree with them. A little bit? - Reema
  * Then fuck you too. - Zayn
  * Calm down. - Reema
  * No. You guys should get your shit together. Liam's better than that. Bye! - Zayn



 

Zayn was fuming with anger so he grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room. He was clenching his teeth until it hurt when suddenly someone knocked on the door, then even rang the doorbell. He got up to answer the door.

“Hello. Are you Mr. Malik?” a tall blond haired man, wearing a black uniform wanted to know.  “If you are, then this is for you.” Zayn nodded. “I need you to sign this real quick before I give this to you.” Zayn nodded again and carefully signed. The man handed him a huge bouquet of flowers and a little black box with a yellow bow on it. “Have a nice day.” 

“Uh thanks. Bye!” Zayn mumbled, going back inside. “What even?!” He set the box aside and put the beautiful flowers in one of his mom’s crystal vases wondering if one of Waliyha’s secret admirers had sent her flowers. He didn’t like it that boys were crazy about her but he also thought it was cute so he tried not to be an annoying brother. He could still keep an eye on those guys though. He had to. 

There had to be a card somewhere! He needed to know so that he could bring the flowers to her room. She’d thank him for it later. Their dad wouldn’t notice straightaway and Waliyha wouldn’t get in trouble. Yaser didn’t like the imagination of his daughters dating someone at all. He wanted to protect them, wanted to know everything about the boys’ intentions first so Zayn tried his best to prevent his sister from an hour-long interrogation.

“Ah, there it is.” Zayn mumbled carefully opening it. 

_Sunflowers for my sunshine. - L_

With eyes wide open he read it again and again. There was no doubt Liam had sent HIM flowers. Sunflowers to be exact. How on earth did he know where Zayn lived and why did he… _Andy_. Oh my god. Zayn quickly grabbed the vase and the box storming into his room. He locked the door and opened the box just to reveal some Batman boxer shorts. Zayn burst out laughing before he decided to say thank you.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * Andy is a liar! He told you where I live. - Zayn
  * Hey, sunshine! - Liam
  * Thank you for the beautiful flowers, Liam. I love them. - Zayn
  * You do? - Liam
  * Yes they’re gorgeous. I love sunflowers. And you also made me laugh! I can’t believe you sent me boxer shorts! - Zayn
  * You said you didn’t even know about their existence. I just needed to buy some since you love Batman just as much as I do! - Liam
  * You shouldn’t have! - Zayn
  * I’m happy you like them. Didn’t know what size though! - Liam
  * Well it’s the right size! - Zayn
  * Oh my god Andy was right. - Liam
  * What?! What were you talking about?! About my ass?! - Zayn
  * Yes? Maybe? - Liam
  * LIAM! - Zayn
  * I needed to know which size!!! - Liam
  * And you had to ask your best friend because…? - Zayn
  * Because he met you…? - Liam
  * What did he say? - Zayn
  * He said that you’re small but manly! - Liam
  * You just added that manly-part, Liam! - Zayn
  * I did not! - Liam
  * Do you want me to ask Andy? - Zayn
  * No! - Liam
  * You’re such a bad liar. - Zayn
  * Sorry. - Liam
  * You’re funny. - Zayn
  * And you’re happy! - Liam
  * Of course I’m happy. You make me happy these days. - Zayn
  * Really? - Liam
  * Yeah definitely. - Zayn
  * You make me happy too. - Liam
  * Andy mentioned something like that, yeah. - Zayn
  * What?! - Liam
  * I talked to him. - Zayn
  * I know? - Liam
  * No, you don’t? Only texted him today?? - Zayn
  * So now you’re talking in private?? - Liam
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Alright. Good to know. - Liam
  * Liam, don’t be jealous! - Zayn
  * I’m not jealous. - Liam
  * You SO are. - Zayn
  * Not. - Liam
  * Anyway. He told me that you’re recently taking care of yourself again, that you’re all bubbly and cheerful and that you even fell asleep for the first time in weeks yesterday! - Zayn
  * Not a deep sleep but I did, yes. Thank you, sunshine. - Liam
  * You don’t have to thank me? - Zayn
  * I do. - Liam
  * Liam! Why are you like that? - Zayn
  * Like what? - Liam 
  * You’re just too nice for your own good. - Zayn
  * Can’t help it! - Liam
  * And cheeky. - Zayn
  * Always. - Liam
  * My friends told me about your interview. - Zayn
  * Oh my god. - Liam
  * We had a fight. - Zayn
  * Oh no! What happened? - Liam
  * They’re saying things about you that I don’t like. - Zayn
  * Like what? - Liam
  * Liam, you really don’t want to know. - Zayn
  * Yes I do? That’s why I just asked you? - Liam
  * But I don’t want you to know what people are saying. - Zayn
  * Babe, I know what people are saying. Some fans are really rude. I don’t even care anymore. Downside of being famous. You have to deal with hate. - Liam
  * First of all you just called me babe, second I don’t want people to hate you. You deserve to be loved. - Zayn
  * You’re the sweetest person I know. - Liam
  * Liam, I’m being serious here. - Zayn
  * What were you guys fighting about? - Liam
  * They claim you’re cheating, say that you’re probably...you know... with groupies. I really don’t want to say it, Liam - Zayn
  * Zayn, they don’t know that I’m actually single, do they? - Liam
  * No they don’t! But I still don’t want them to think about you like that. You’re better than that. You’d never use fans, would you? You wouldn’t. - Zayn
  * You’re literally the only person I know who doesn’t think I’m doing stuff like that. Even Andy asked me once! - Liam
  * I’m gonna punch him. - Zayn
  * Sure. - Liam
  * You’re not an object and you’re not an asshole. I’m defending you when I have to! - Zayn
  * I’m speechless. - Liam
  * Why? - Zayn
  * Sunshine, you’re literally perfect. - Liam
  * I’m not. - Zayn
  * You are. You’re amazing. - Liam
  * Voice Message (0:03): < Great. Now I don’t know what to say, Liam. > \- Zayn



 

Zayn didn’t receive another message for at least five minutes and he was already freaking out because he was scared shitless that Liam all of a sudden didn’t want to talk to him again. He scrolled through their messages but didn’t find anything that could’ve made him change his mind. He didn’t want to lose him, he couldn’t.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * Sorry, I just had to leave the studio. Wanted to hear your voice. - Liam
  * YOU SCARED ME. I WAS TEARING UP!!! - Zayn
  * Oh my god! I’m sorry. What did I do!? - Liam
  * You just left! I thought you changed your mind. - Zayn
  * Zayn I’ll never change my mind about you. I won’t just stop talking to you. I can’t. I didn’t want to scare you. I really just wanted to hear your voice and I couldn’t listen to it inside. I needed an excuse and now I’m in the bathroom - Liam
  * You’re in the studio!? - Zayn
  * Yes I’m recording a new song? - Liam
  * And I keep you from work! I’m so sorry!!! - Zayn
  * You’re speaking voice is unbelievably soft and lovely. - Liam
  * LIAM! You’re working!!! - Zayn
  * No. I’m sitting on the toilet. - Liam
  * What the fuck. - Zayn
  * Not like that! I’m using it as a chair! I told you I needed an excuse! They already want to murder me because I’m texting non-stop. No regrets though. - Liam
  * Why do you always make me chuckle? I sound stupid. - Zayn
  * I’m sure you sound like an angel. - Liam
  * Liiiiam! - Zayn
  * Zaaaayn. - Liam
  * You should be recording but instead you’re talking to me. I’m a bad influence. - Zayn
  * No you’re the best influence. - Liam
  * Liar. - Zayn
  * I’m being honest. - Liam
  * I can’t with you. - Zayn
  * I like you too! - Liam
  * I don’t know what to say. Again! - Zayn
  * You know that you’ll have to send me more voice messages now, do you? Otherwise I have to listen to that one for the rest of my life. On repeat. - Liam
  * Why are you like that? It’s just a voice. - Zayn
  * It’s your voice, sunshine. And I love your voice. - Liam
  * Says the one with the best voice ever. Speaking and singing voice. - Zayn
  * Just got an idea! - Liam
  * Liam, no! - Liam
  * I’ll sing to you on one condition! - Liam
  * Voice messages. - Zayn
  * Yes! Please? - Liam
  * That’s unfair! I can’t say no because you know damn well that I’m trash for your voice. You’re literally blackmailing me! - Zayn
  * Does it work? - Liam
  * Yes it does. - Zayn
  * Wonderful. - Liam
  * You’re the worst! - Zayn
  * Maybe. But you also think I’m the best! - Liam
  * Here we go again. - Zayn
  * It's not my fault that you're perfect. - Liam
  * Liam, stop it. - Zayn
  * I mean it. You're nice, you're cute, your voice is angelic, you're handsome and you look good wearing leather jackets. - Liam
  * Wait a minute. - Zayn
  * What for? - Liam
  * Liam, you didn't?! -Zayn
  * Did what? -Liam
  * I can't believe it! -Zayn
  * What are you talking about? - Liam
  * You were waiting in that car, were you? You were picking up Andy yesterday!!! - Zayn
  * Shit. - Liam
  * I can't believe you spied on us! - Zayn
  * I'm sorry? I just had to make sure Andy was treating you with respect and all that. - Liam
  * Please don't tell me you've been there the whole time. - Zayn
  * Busted? - Liam?
  * I can never ever talk to you again! - Zayn
  * Don't say something like that, please. - Liam
  * I embarrassed myself and you saw it! - Zayn
  * It was cute? - Liam
  * Please let's not talk about it. I can't believe I could've met you. - Zayn
  * I didn't think about it like that. - Liam
  * Please let's not talk about it right now. - Zayn
  * Please don't be mad? Couldn't just walk into Starbucks and say hi? - Liam
  * I'm not angry, Liam. I'm a bit shocked. But it's sweet. You just wanted to make sure I'm okay. - Zayn
  * Yes I did. - Liam
  * You're the best. - Zayn
  * Hey Zayn? Let me finish work and then I’ll message you again? - Liam
  * What am I supposed to to without you? - Zayn
  * Good question! - Liam
  * All jokes aside. Sure!- Zayn
  * Can’t wait, sunshine. Talk to you later! - Liam
  * Yeah. Hurry up! - Zayn
  * Definitely. - Liam
  * Bye. - Zayn
  * Bye, sunshine. - Liam



 

He was looking forward to talking to Liam again even though he wasn’t quite sure if he liked sending him voice messages that much. His voice was boring. Why did Liam like it that much? He also ignored the leather jacket situation for now. Instead, he would watch the infamous interview. 

 

**INSTAGRAM**

_*Liam Payne just posted a photo*_

 

Zayn had already been waiting for an Instagram post. He giggled and, contrary to his resolutions, clicked on it. 

It was Liam in the studio, wearing light blue jeans, a white sweater and beige boots. He was sticking his thumb in the air and grinned happily.

 

Caption: “Talk to me and I’ll sing THIS to you”


	11. Almost Gordon Ramsey

Zayn was twiddling his thumbs, being not only bored stiff but also frustrated. Liam had barely talked to him yesterday spontaneously having to attend a charity event. In the morning they’d talked for a maximum of 30 minutes in total and Zayn had spent the rest of the day moping and watching rom coms with his sisters. He’d even let Safaa do his nails, which he regretted already because they now referred to him as _Princess With Pink Nails._ Fortunately, his mom had helped him to remove the nail polish before going to bed. Zayn hoped that he could talk to Liam again today, but even by noon he hadn’t received a single message yet. He braced himself for yet another day of pure boredom and kind of missing Liam when his phone suddenly rang. He definitely had to change his notification sound! 

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Andy-

  * Zayn, help me out! I'm dying of boredom! - Andy
  * That makes two of us. - Zayn
  * Wonderful. Let’s die together. - Andy
  * Why don’t you spend the day with your girlfriend? - Zayn
  * How do you even know about her? - Andy
  * Liam mentioned you’re taken. - Zayn
  * Why would he do that? Why’s that relevant? - Andy
  * He got jealous. - Zayn
  * Jealous? When? Why? - Andy
  * When I told him about Starbucks. - Zayn
  * The? - Andy
  * I told him that we were having fun and that I like you. - Zayn
  * That’s a reason for jealousy! I’m better than him. - Andy
  * I can see why you’re his best friend. - Zayn
  * You like me more than you like him, admit it. - Andy
  * No? - Zayn
  * You just hurt my feelings! - Andy
  * I’m sorry! Please don’t be sad!!! - Zayn
  * Just kidding! - Andy
  * Don’t scare me! - Zayn
  * You’re only shitting your pants because you think I could say something bad about you and cause Liam to ditch you. - Andy
  * Maybe? - Zayn
  * Want to know something? A secret? - Andy
  * Sure? - Zayn
  * I could literally tell him that you’re an asshole and he wouldn’t even care. Don’t worry, Zayn. Liam is nuts about you even though I have no idea why. - Andy
  * Which means I can annoy you to death and you still wouldn’t get rid of me in the near future? I’m almost sorry. Almost. - Zayn
  * Thank god that I like you too. You’re funny. - Andy
  * My funny ass is still bored though. - Zayn
  * Same. Wanna meet up? - Andy
  * Andy, can you cook? - Zayn
  * Do you really want to know? - Andy
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * I can boil water and that’s about it. - Andy
  * I got two spare tickets for cooking classes. - Zayn
  * Believe me, you don’t want me to cook anywhere near you. - Andy
  * I can’t cook for shit but we could learn! - Zayn
  * I don’t know. - Andy
  * No more boredom? - Zayn
  * Is it today? - Andy
  * Just checked. We can attend today! - Zayn
  * No more boredom you said. DEAL. - Andy
  * Awesome. I’ll text you the address. - Zayn
  * See you later, pal. - Andy



___

“Okay guys, are you ready?” the chef wanted to know, looking at Zayn, who simply nodded. “Let’s start with appetizers, shall we?”

Andy pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows gawking at the chef’s assistant demonstrating what to do. He whispered “Zayn, I don’t understand what on earth she’s doing with those tomatoes! How are we supposed to do this?” Zayn cackled and shrugged. “Is she trying to kill that poor mozzarella cheese, or what?” 

“Shhh. Chef’s already watching us. He’s gonna kick us out of the kitchen!” Zayn mumbled trying to shut Andy up. 

“Now it’s your turn, ladies and gentleman. Good luck. I’ll be watching. If you need help, just ask!” the gray-haired chef announced. Andy turned to Zayn.

Andy wrinkled his forehead and reached for the red onion. “Why did you think this was going to be fun. We’re fucked!”

“What now? Do we have to peel it?” Zayn wanted to know staring at the red onion. “Or do we have to wash it before peeling? I can’t remember.” 

Andy giggled when all of a sudden the chef appeared out of nowhere. “Wash and dry all produce. Adjust rack to the upper position and preheat oven to 425 degrees, guys. Rinse and drain the artichokes, then cut them into halves through stem ends, alright? Later you cut those olives and tomatoes in half lengthwise. Since you were talking about the onion, the correct order is to halve, peel, and then thinly slice it. Don’t forget to mince or grate the garlic“

“O-okay?” Zayn stuttered trying to remember everything the man had just explained. “We’ll wash and dry all produce first!” The chef nodded and left. Zayn looked at Andy, Andy looked at Zayn and they burst out laughing. “Andy I have absolutely no clue what the fuck we’re supposed to do, but I got the onion part!” 

“I’ll adjust the rack and preheat the oven to uh… 350 degrees?” he added and shrugged while the chef was helping a brunette girl with mincing garlic.

Ten minutes later they had managed to at least follow step one of the chef’s instructions. They were tuckered out already but then the chef’s assistant told them to tear the mozzarella into small pieces with their hands. Zayn simply imitated her and mastered it like a pro. 

“Now place the flatbreads on a lightly oiled baking sheet, please.” Liza, the assistant announced.  “Spread out the mozzarella in an even layer over tops of each.” This time Andy followed the instructions but knocked over the olive oil with his elbow.

Andy turned white and Zayn bubbled over with laughter. “Fuck. Shit. I’m sorry! I’ll clean that up!” 

“Don’t worry. Our lovely maid Charlie will do this for you in a few. Just continue and try not to slip.” Chef Brown replied trying to calm Andy down with a pat on the shoulder. “Now spread out that mozzarella. Looks good so far, boys.” Andy nodded and Zayn had to press his lips together trying not to giggle again.

“I hate you, Zayn.” Andy whispered, giving Zayn the finger. 

“Scatter the olives, artichokes, tomatoes, and feta cheese over tops, followed by as much onion and garlic as you like. Season with salt and pepper, okay?” Liza said especially keeping an eye on Zayn and Andy, who wanted nothing but to vanish into thin air. They quickly and precisely did what Liza had told them to do. “Wonderful. You’re all doing great so far! Now we have to bake our flatbreads in the oven until the crust is crispy and our mozzarella is melted. Takes 7-10 minutes. In the meantime I want you to toss that beautiful and tasty arugula in a medium bowl with 3 teaspoons of vinegar and a drizzle of olive oil. Season with salt and pepper, again.” 

“Do those people only know salt and pepper? My mom would roll her eyes so hard. She’s right about white people knowing shit about seasoning. What are we even preparing? Looks like a weird ass pizza nobody would want to eat!” Zayn spoke under his breath while tossing the arugula into a bowl.

“And this is only the appetizer!” Andy added vinegar and oil. “We still have to prepare the main course and even worse, the dessert!” Andy answered but got interrupted before he could add anything else.

“Amazing. Don’t you think this looks fantastic? Greek salad is one of those things that we don’t hesitate to order whenever we see it on a menu! The combo of lettuce, olives, feta, and vegetables is a classic that can’t go wrong. You guys just prepared _Greek Salat Flatbreads_!” Chef Brown said. “Take your flatbreads out of the oven”.

Zayn nodded and carefully took them out of the oven. Andy couldn’t help but touch it and burn his finger. He cursed.

“With this recipe, though, we wanted to take the salad from reliable to radical, tossing its core ingredients on a flatbread and baking in the oven until warm, toasty, and bubbling with melted cheese. Have a taste! Caution! It’s hot!” the chef said smiling at Liza, the assistant.

Zayn screwed up his nose. “I don’t want to eat this, Andy. Our flatbread looks disgusting. I think we made a mistake. It looks… nasty.” 

“Yeah, you didn’t listen. I said 425 degrees, not 350 and I don’t even want to know what you did to that garlic.” Chef Brown remarked and Andy cringed.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Oops. Well, maybe we’ll cook a perfect main course!” 

“We’ll see, guys!” the chef answered turning to a young man standing next to him. “Yours, on the other hand, looks fantastic!”

“I hate cooking. Who loves cooking?!” Zayn grumbled crossing his arms. He hated the chef and wanted to leave but his mom had paid for the cooking classes and he didn’t want to disappoint her.

Andy huffed, throwing a piece of leftover onion at Zayn. “Liam does! He’s cooking whenever possible, can you imagine? And he’s good at it, which is even worse. Sometimes he’s inviting friends over just to brag about his cooking skills. I’m jealous but at the same time, I’m not. I’ll forever prefer being the guest instead of the cook.” 

Zayn couldn’t believe his ears. “What’s wrong with him? Do you want to tell me he’s cooking himself? Why would you voluntarily do that when you can order pizza or something else?” 

Andy immediately clenched his teeth. “My girlfriend is always checking Liam out while cooking and it annoys the shit out of me. Liam turns it into ridicule! Zayn, Liam’s cooking topless but is still wearing an apron! He’s _so_ doing it on purpose, I just know it. He claims that cooking with a shirt on isn’t possible because you always spill something.” Zayn turned red as a beetroot imagining Liam cooking like that. It made him nervous and fidgety. He tried his best not to give it away but apparently failed miserably because Andy noticed straightaway. “You think he’s hot.”

Zayn would just ignore Andy and distract his attention from it. “We need to cook now. You can’t ignore the chef. He just announced we’re now preparing _Steak Caprese_ , whatever this is.” Zayn exhaled in relief. 

With a keen look on his face, he dropped it. “Whatever you say, Zayn.” 

“For the next recipe, we need potatoes, grape tomatoes, steaks, some mozzarella, basil and a special Italian seasoning. You can find all of it right in front of you. Just follow our instructions again, please. This is easy, I promise.” Liza interrupted their conversation.

Zayn and Andy decided to work as a team, washed and dried all produce again. They adjust rack to middle position and preheat oven to 450 degrees, this time paying attention to the correct temperature. They cut the potatoes into 1-inch cubes as being told and then tossed them on a baking sheet with one tablespoon of olive oil and some Italian seasoning, salt, and pepper. They were told to roast them in the oven until browned and tender, for about 20-25 minutes.

Andy nudged him carefully. “If you think I didn’t notice, Zayn, then you’re wrong. I know you think Liam’s attractive.” Zayn wanted Andy to stop already because he still didn’t know if Andy even knew about Zayn being one of Liam’s fans. God how he hated referring to him as a fan of him by now. 

Zayn didn’t say anything when following the next step, cutting tomatoes in half lengthwise and mozzarella into cubes about the same size as the tomato halves. 

“Zayn, you know I know, right?” Andy whispered giving him a smile but it only made it worse because now Zayn panicked on the inside. Had Liam just told his friend about talking to a random fan? How did he explain things like randomly sending flowers to a fan? 

“What?” Zayn quickly tossed together tomatoes, mozzarella, and one tablespoon of olive oil in a medium bowl. He seasoned with salt and pepper. “You know what? I’m… what?” He was told to set it aside. He nervously bit his lip. 

“That you're into boys. Duh.” Andy whispered trying to make sure nobody else would hear.

Zayn hysterically and in sheer desperation yelled with laughter. “Oh, that! Yes, that’s right. You don’t have to whisper, Andy. My family says I’m puking rainbows or whatever. I’m not in the closet. We can talk about it?” 

In the meantime, Andy was told to pat the steak dry with paper towels and season it generously all over with salt and pepper. Zayn just rolled his eyes because his mom was right. “What else? Is there something else I don’t know about?” Zayn shook his head hoping Andy wouldn't dig it.

Around the same time that the potatoes were halfway done roasting (about 12 minutes after they've gone in the oven), Zayn had to heat one tablespoon of oil and butter in a large pan over high heat. “If I admit it, will you never say that again because I’m embarrassed?” 

Andy added the steak and cooked it until browned on the bottom for like two to three minutes. He flipped it and continued cooking until browned on the other side, about 2 minutes more. “So you think he’s hot! I knew it. You always blush when I’m talking about him!” Zayn didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t! 

“Please pick some basil leaves from the stems and tear them into rough pieces, discard stems! Add the leaves to the bowl with our tomato and mozzarella salad and toss to combine.” Liza announced, smiling content with Andy and Zayn’s skills. They did it and Zayn was thinking about cooking this for his mother soon. He could at least try.

“You don’t even have to answer, Zayn.” Andy divided the steak between plates, then spooned tomato and mozzarella salad over top. He drizzled it with balsamic glaze.

Zayn added potatoes on the side.“This looks delicious. I think we nailed it.” 

Andy nodded and decided to have a taste. “We sure did because this is absolutely amazing, but you’re not good at distracting me!” Zayn pursed his lips. “Zayn, your phone’s ringing.”

Zayn ate a piece of steak and smirked because Andy was right. “I know but I don’t want to answer it because I’m pretty sure it’s my mom asking me if I can pick up my sister Safaa. I’m here with you though. So sad!” 

“Are you guys ready for the dessert? Let’s make _Leon’s Chocolate Mint Bars_!“ the chef asked and waited for approval. 

Zayn gaped at the chef, turned to Andy and asked: “Did he just say _Liam’s Chocolate Mint Bars_ , Andy?”

They had to preheat the oven to 350 degrees. “Zayn you’re obsessed. He didn’t say, Liam but Leon. You’re only thinking about Liam, pal. Is someone having a crush on my best friend?!” 

They had to prepare the bottom layer first, weigh or lightly spoon flour into a measuring cup and then level it with a knife. “Shut up.” 

Andy combined flour and salt and stirred it with a whisk. “He texted me yesterday night.”

Zayn was told to combine granulated sugar, egg substitute, ¼ cup of melted butter, two tablespoons of water, some vanilla, two large eggs, and a lot of chocolate syrup in a medium bowl and then stir it until smooth. “What did he say? Is he okay? He couldn’t sleep, could he?” 

Andy added a flour mixture to their chocolate mixture, stirring until blended. “How would you know and why do you sound like a worried wife?” 

Zayn poured the batter into a 13 x 9-inch metal baking pan which he had already coated with cooking spray. “Gut feeling. Woke up in the middle of the night. Dunno.” 

They now had to bake it at 350 degrees for 23 minutes or, as Liza said until a wooden pick inserted in the center came out almost clean. 

A little bit later it had cooled down and their break was over. They had to continue immediately because the chef expected them to do so. 

Andy now had to prepare the mint layer, combining two cups of powdered sugar, ¼ cup of melted butter, two tablespoons of fat-free milk, some peppermint and two drops of green food coloring in a medium bowl. “You two are the worst. He said he couldn’t sleep because he didn’t talk to you. He thought you were already asleep and he didn’t want to wake you up.”

Zayn beat it with a mixer until it was smooth just to spread the mint mixture over cooled cake a few minutes later. Being clumsy he, unfortunately, pushed over a bowl full of all-purpose flour and some leftover batter which spilled all over his shirt. Andy doubled up with laughter. “You look like an idiot, Zayn. Why are you like that? I’m dying. Oh, my god, this is so funny.”

“It isn’t! I now look like a fucking moron even though we managed to properly cook! Why do these kinds of things always happen to me? Why do I have to be clumsy? What am I supposed to do now?”

“Prepare the glaze with me” Andy said, still cackling. “Take off your shirt, put an apron on and pull a Liam” This time Zayn guffawed.

He got rid of his shirt and jokingly bowed his thanks to Liza who handed him a red apron.“Deal. I’m gonna do this.”

“Chef said you have to combine chocolate chips and three tablespoons of butter in a medium microwave-safe bowl,” Andy told Zayn. “But can we please take a selfie first? I never want to forget about this.”

Zayn put it in the microwave at _high_ for one minute. “Sure. Nothing to lose!” Andy opened Snapchat and chose a silly filter before he took several selfies with Zayn. They made faces and laughed about it until the chef told them to stop.

The last step was to stir the mixture and then spread it evenly over the top. They had to cover and refrigerate it was until ready to serve.

Andy and Zayn happily high fived. 

___

Back at home, Zayn wanted nothing but to make up with his girls already. He couldn’t stand the tension anymore. He’d just let them complain for a while and say sorry. He was about to open Twitter when he noticed some unread WhatsApp messages. 

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * I’m finally at home. - Liam
  * Sunshine? - Liam
  * Just took a shower but you still haven’t answered. - Liam
  * I hope you’re okay. Maybe you’re at Niall’s. - Liam
  * I’m getting worried. - Liam
  * Zayn? Hello? - Liam
  * I can’t believe I’m talking to myself. - Liam
  * Are you angry because I couldn’t talk to you yesterday? - Liam
  * Please answer me? - Liam
  * Zayn? - Liam
  * Ugh I give up. - Liam
  * I couldn’t give up. - Liam
  * Voice Message (0:03): <Sunshine, don’t be angry.> \- Liam
  * I just called you but you didn’t answer your phone. - Liam
  * I just called Andy. Didn’t answer either. - Liam
  * Nobody fucking answers when I call, not even my mom! - Liam
  * I have to stop. Text me when you read this? Please? - Liam



 

Zayn couldn’t believe Liam had called him. It was him calling during cooking classes and he had just ignored it. 

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * I’m sorry, I’m sorry! - Zayn
  * Sunshine!!!! - Liam
  * I was busy, I’m so sorry. - Zayn
  * What happened? Did you hang out with Niall? - Liam
  * Not exactly? - Zayn
  * No? - Liam
  * With Andy? - Zayn
  * With my best friend Andy? - Liam
  * Kind of? - Zayn
  * So now you’re hanging out without me knowing about it. - Liam
  * That okay? - Zayn
  * Uh…it’s weird I guess? - Liam
  * Don’t be angry? - Zayn
  * I’m not. What did you do though? - Liam
  * We cooked. - Zayn
  * Andy can’t cook? - Andy
  * I can’t cook either. - Zayn
  * But you still did it? How? Did you burn your house? Or his? - Liam
  * No! We attended cooking classes! - Zayn
  * Cooking classes. - Liam
  * Yeah we had a lot of fun. - Zayn
  * You two were cooking together. - Liam
  * Yes I already told you. - Zayn
  * Alright. - Liam
  * Liiiiam. - Zayn
  * No, I’m confused. - Liam
  * Why? - Zayn
  * You told me he’s not your type and now you’re hanging out and even cook together? I don’t get it. I’m really confused. - Liam
  * Liam, last week I lost a bet and that’s why I had to promise my mom to learn how to cook. Andy texted me that he was bored and so was I. I suggested to go? - Zayn
  * And now you like him even more?? - Liam
  * What even?! No? Yes? As a friend. - Zayn
  * Good cause he’s still taken and I don’t want him to cheat on his girlfriend, especially not with you. She’s lovely and doesn’t deserve it. - Liam
  * What are you even thinking about?!?! - Zayn
  * Nothing. Ignore me. - Liam
  * Liam… - Zayn
  * Did you two have fun? - Liam
  * Yeah. We actually managed to cook something that tasted amazing. Steak! - Zayn
  * I can cook, you know? - Liam
  * Yes, I know. Andy told me about your cooking skills! - Zayn
  * He did? What did he say? - Liam
  * He said you're usually cooking while being half naked. - Zayn
  * He did not. I’m so gonna kill him. - Liam
  * Why? As far as I know nobody’s complaining. Nobody would ever complain if we’re being honest here. - Zayn
  * You wouldn’t? - Liam
  * Don’t ask me stuff like that!!!!! - Zayn
  * You definitely wouldn’t! Ha! - Liam
  * Shut it. - Zayn
  * So you two talked about me. - Liam
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * About what? - Liam
  * I’m not telling you! - Zayn
  * I can still ask Andy… - Liam
  * Liam, no! Stop it with the blackmailing. - Zayn
  * I just want to know! - Liam
  * You don’t have to know everything? - Zayn
  * Yes I do. I want to know everything about you, sunshine. - Liam
  * You’re unbelievable. - Zayn
  * Andy sent me something on Snapchat. Hold on. - Liam



 

Zayn closed his eyes for a few minutes because he was exhausted. This day had been fun but also very stressful. At least he could talk to Liam for a while now. Would be the perfect evening on top of it. 

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam Payne-

  * So you don’t like him? - Liam
  * Liam how many times do I have to repeat myself? - Zayn
  * You’re not wearing a shirt, Zayn- Liam
  * What?? - Zayn
  * You are topless and he’s beaming at you like the fucking sun. - Liam
  * What are you even talking about. - Zayn
  * Your selfie?!?! - Liam
  * Oh! I spilled stuff all over my shirt. - Zayn
  * That’s why I always hate wearing shirts while cooking! - Liam
  * So, can you do the math? - Zayn
  * No? I’m actually not amused. - Liam
  * Geez. You’re so jealous. - Zayn
  * I am not jealous. I just want to know. - Liam
  * I took off my shirt because Andy said I should pull a Liam. - Zayn
  * And then you took some selfies looking like a couple? - Liam
  * Liam it’s getting ridiculous and you know it. - Zayn
  * Ugh I’m exhausted, sorry. It's been a long day. - Liam
  * First the charity event, then no sleep and another busy day today, right? - Zayn
  * Several meetings and recording something with another artist. - Liam
  * Ugh, you need to rest. - Zayn
  * How do you even know about me not being able to sleep last night? - Liam
  * Gut feeling. But Andy also told me about it. - Zayn
  * Oh. -Liam
  * Yeah. You really need to sleep. - Zayn
  * I know, Zayn. - Liam
  * Is there anything I can do? - Zayn
  * Maybe. - Liam
  * What is it? Just tell me. - Liam



 

Zayn’s phone rang. Without hesitation, he answered without even checking who was calling him.

 

“You could talk to me instead of texting me. Your voice is soothing.” Liam said, sounding like an angel. 

 


	12. All Night Long

Zayn almost choked realizing that Liam was speaking to him. This was a completely different situation, okay? Liam had sent him voice messages before, yes, but Zayn had been given the chance to answer! Now he had to answer spontaneously! No time for a plan, no second thoughts, no more deleting messages in the middle of recording. And he’d only ever sent him ONE voice message. One! “I could talk to you instead.”

“That’s what I just said.” Liam answered, giggling happily.

“I don’t even know what to say, Liam. It’s too much for me to handle. You’re literally on the phone with me right now. With me!!!!” Zayn mumbled, anxiously biting his nail.

“But you know that it’s still me, right? There’s literally no difference” Liam said, obviously trying to calm Zayn down. 

“I’m shaking and it makes me feel stupid because you’re right. I’m embarrassed!” Zayn admitted while searching for his notebook. He’d just doodle.

“Sunshine, it’s just me. We’re friends, remember? I don’t want you to think of me as that famous guy who you can’t talk to, can’t meet or can’t touch. Cause it’s not like that, promise. I know that I’m a singer but consider it as my job maybe? I know you can't flip the switch immediately but it’d be amazing if you could try? I don’t like feeling superior or anything like that. I’m just Liam. I never changed, you know? I’m just like you.” Liam explained with the softest voice Zayn had ever heard.

“I’ll try my best but I’m just so awkward and I guess I’m just scared that one day I’ll wake up and all of this was just a dream? I sound like a freaking fan, for Batman’s sake. I don’t even like calling myself that anymore. Wow, this is complicated.” Zayn replied while doodling random things such as flowers.

“It’s not complicated, babe. I’m Liam. You’re Zayn. We talk about random stuff.” Liam answered apparently trying to be funny.

“What are you doing while talking to me? I kind of need to know because it makes me nervous thinking you could work on lyrics or whatever.” Zayn inquired trying not to make it sound weird.

“I’m pretty sure you’d make a good muse, but I’m actually doing nothing, just chilling on the couch.” Liam immediately responded and Zayn couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Can I see?” he challenged Liam. “Maybe I just wanna see your face”

“Yeah hold on.” Liam whispered and suddenly Zayn could hear some noises in the background. He didn’t exactly know what Liam was doing because he’d been joking actually, but he didn’t want to interrupt him. It was just too cute hearing Liam talk to himself. A couple of minutes later Liam cleared his throat. “Check your phone, sunshine.”

Zayn furrowed his brow. “Uh.. okay? Wait.”

 

**INSTAGRAM**

_*Liam Payne just posted a photo*_

 

Zayn couldn’t help but snicker because Liam had really just posted a photo. He was sitting on the couch, taking an awkward selfie trying to look cool while in reality Zayn immediately noticed that Liam was nervous. Zayn just couldn't figure out why. The caption read “Now it's your turn.”

“No. Definitely and absolutely not! You could even post two more photos with your cutest puppy face and I still wouldn’t give in.” Zayn announced trying to sound very determined. 

“Well you know my Instagram account but I don’t know yours. You’ve seen my face plenty of times, I’ve only seen yours once. That’s not fair and I’m all about fairness, sunshine!” Liam complained even though it sounded like begging.

“Too bad I don’t have an Instagram account!” Zayn replied quickly.

“You claim that I’m a bad liar but you’re even worse! I know you have! You like my posts all of the time.” Liam said and Zayn’s jaw dropped because what the actual heck?

“What kind of super-stalker are you even?!” Zayn wanted to know trying to keep it cool. He miserably failed though because his voice was shaking.

“It’s a private account. I know for sure it’s yours because you’re not exactly creative when it comes to your usernames, aren’t you? _@TheKingOfQueensZ_ on Twitter, _TheKingOfQueenZ_ on Tumblr and KingZ on Instagram. Please just accept my request? Add me. Please?” Liam begged and Zayn was sure he was pouting. Stupid imagination. Stupid weakness for Liam.

“I hate you. Genuinely do. I can literally see your pouty lips! The answer is no.” Zayn announced confidently waiting for an answer. Instead, he got a notification.

 

**INSTAGRAM**

_*Liam Payne just posted a photo*_

 

“Do you have to do this? Posting a photo of you pouting with that puppy face of yours isn’t fair! And the caption saying “Pretty please, sunshine?” doesn’t help you either.” Zayn added.

“Don’t you want me to sleep? Imagine me peacefully being asleep because you allowed me to see your photos. No more thinking about it.” Liam mumbled suddenly sounding younger.

“You are the worst and you know it. Fine! But don’t you dare like my photos or whatever.” Zayn gave in, by now doodling Liam’s tattoos.

“Really?” Liam wanted to know and quickly added. “Oh my god. Yes.”

“Done. Now go stalk my photos. I’ll die in the meantime because they’re horrible and some even embarrassing.” Zayn said. “I’ll go check my dm’s on Twitter while you’re scrolling. I’ll stay on the phone though.”

“Yeah. Okay. Yes.” Liam mumbled into his beard and Zayn knew he wasn’t even listening anymore. 

_Open Twitter. Log on. Check dm’s._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * I’m sorry and I don’t want to fight anymore. - Zayn
  * Zayn! Please help us! - Malikah
  * Uh.. okay? - Zayn
  * We need your brain. - Lou
  * My brain. What the fuck? - Zayn
  * Yeah we need you to solve it. - Mimi
  * Solve what? - Zayn
  * Zayn you’re always the only person who knows what’s going on. Please just help us. Find the answer or whatever. We need to know! - Pat
  * What are you talking about? - Zayn
  * Liam obviously. - Leti
  * Okay. About what exactly? - Mimi
  * His tweets. He’s tweeting so many things and he’s so active on Instagram lately. He just posted two photos! Two! And he tweeted today. And he liked weird stuff. What is going on? We've been talking about it for hours now. It's so confusing. - Lou
  * I don’t know. - Zayn
  * Then dig!!! Please get some information. - Pat
  * No. - Zayn
  * What do you mean, no!? - Malikah
  * I’m not into that kind of stuff anymore. - Zayn
  * Zayn have you even seen the posts and tweets? - Malikah
  * Sure. - Zayn
  * Something is going on! - Leti
  * Probably not. - Zayn
  * Most definitely yes, Zayn! - Pat
  * WHAT THE FUCK. - Ro
  * What now?! - Zayn
  * Zayn, what the fuck? - Ro
  * What? - Zayn
  * You have some explaining to do - Ro
  * I didn’t do anything. I’m not even active on Twitter at the moment - Zayn
  * Yeah. But Liam James Payne just followed you on Instagram. - Ro
  * Bullshit. - Zayn
  * He did. I checked. - Ro
  * I gotta go. - Zayn



 

“Liam! Liam! Stop looking at my photos and listen to me. I just talked to my girls. You followed me on Instagram. They fucking know about it. What now?!” Zayn panicked because how would he explain this to his girls?!?!

“Zayn you’re so beautiful I’m speechless. You look like one of those models for Versace or Gucci. I’m shocked, seriously. I don’t know a single person who can pull off angles like in your third photo.” Liam said, not even listening to Zayn. “Are those three girls your sisters? They’re just as beautiful as you are but it’s no surprise. That man in the 11th photo is probably your father and the women next to him your mother. Good genes.”

“Liam. Are you even listening? We can talk about that later, okay? Please just listen to me because I’m freaking out and I don’t know what to do!” Zayn whined fighting his tears. He didn’t want to lose his friends.

“What happened, sunshine?” Liam asked and Zayn wanted to yell at him but instead, he explained it again.

“You just followed me on Instagram, right? But I didn’t even think about the fact that people can see who you follow. And I just went on Twitter while you were scrolling through my photos. My friends noticed straightaway and I don’t know what to say. When you followed me on Twitter they were surprised but okay with it but you just followed my private account on Instagram. What am I supposed to say? What am I supposed to do? I don’t want to lose my friends. I’m scared. I’m overwhelmed and I’m about to cry. Please, Liam.” Zayn repeated. 

“Fuck. That’s my fault, shit. I’m so sorry I didn’t think about it! Oh, my god, Andy is so right. I am the worst celebrity out there.” Liam said sounding a bit hysteric. “I’m ruining your life. I’m such a fuck-up, so selfish.”

Zayn wanted to hug Liam so bad. “Would you please calm down now? You’re not ruining anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, okay? Let’s just talk about this real quick. I need to find a solution or make up a stupid lie. Something. Anything.” 

Liam panicked and Zayn knew because he could hear it. “Zayn I’m so sorry. Can I help you? I want to help you. I need to fix this. Can I pl-” 

Zayn interrupted. “Liam, listen to me! You are amazing, okay? Everything about you is. Please don’t blame yourself. I love that you sometimes forget that you’re a celebrity. I love that you forget your impact. It’s adorable, okay? It’s not the end of the world right now. You didn’t post nudes or shit like that. You just followed someone on Instagram.” Liam didn’t say anything. “Liam, come on. Please breathe. You’re exhausted and it’s too much right now.” Nothing. “Hey? Are you listening?”

“I don’t know what to do!” Liam continued and Zayn didn’t know how to comfort him.

Suddenly Zayn knew what to do. “You know what, let’s just ignore this. I just got an idea. Take a deep breath now and drink some water. It’s okay.” Zayn opened Twitter and smiled while also tearing up. He loved his account, his followers and his mutuals. During his time on Twitter, he had cried, had laughed, had freaked out and had learned a lot about himself. He’d had such an amazing time but all if this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Liam. And now it simply was time to choose.

 

_-Twitter: Your account is now deactivated. Your account will be permanently deleted in 30 days.-_

 

“Hey, Liam? Are you okay?” Zayn asked, trying to not give it away. “Are you listening?” Liam sobbed. “Want me to tell you something about my sisters? You just mentioned them and you were right. It’s them.”

“Yeah?” Liam whispered and Zayn wanted to snuggle up to him just to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't.

Zayn decided to distract Liam, to simply talk about his family and random things. “Yeah. Doniya is the oldest one. My mom and her are working together. They’re doing nails and stuff. A beauty salon, you know? They’re completely in love with it. We saved a lot of money so that they could finally follow their dreams. I’m happy for them. They’re struggling a bit at the moment but I hope they're going to be okay. I don’t think many people know about their salon yet." Zayn paused. "Everyone claims Waliyha is the female version of me even though I don’t know why. She’s gorgeous and all boys are into her which is annoying. Dad and me are trying to shoo them away. Not really but you know what I mean." Zayn laughed. "Safaa is the youngest one. She’s really good at school and a bit of a nerd to be honest. She’s smart but her brain doesn’t work anymore when someone mentions Liam Payne. I don’t know if you know that guy. He’s quite good looking and charming. No wonder she’s completely gone for him.” Liam quietly cackled but didn’t say anything. “Liam do you think you could fall asleep if I stay on the phone? All night long, I mean.”

“What?” Liam asked scarcely audible. “Why would you do that?”

Zayn smiled to himself. “You usually can’t sleep because you feel lonely. Well maybe you can when I’m on the phone. I’ll be there when you wake up and I’ll even be there when you can’t sleep. What do you think? 

“Why are you so perfect?” Liam wanted to know. “You’re my angel.”

____

 Zayn had been texting with Andy for hours now, talking about the class reunion on Saturday. They'd talked about pretty much everything but just couldn't agree on a suit for Andy. Since it was Wednesday already, Zayn was freaking out whereas Andy remained unbothered.  

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Andy-

  * You can’t wear a blue one! - Zayn
  * Why not? - Andy
  * Because I’m wearing a soft pink one. - Zayn
  * And??? - Andy
  * And we’re supposed to look like a couple! - Zayn
  * Soooo? - Andy
  * Blue and pink? NOOO! - Zayn
  * Jesus Christ! - Andy
  * No it’s Zayn.  - Zayn
  * Haha. - Andy
  * Andy, focus! - Zayn
  * What about a green one? - Andy
  * Why not a simple black one? - Zayn
  * I know it! A white one! - Andy
  * Definitely not! - Zayn
  * But I’ll look hot! - Andy
  * In a white suit!? - Zayn
  * Duh. - Andy
  * Never in a million years. - Zayn
  * Why don’t we ask Liam! - Andy
  * About suits?! - Zayn
  * No about gardening! Of course about suits. - Andy
  * Just add him! - Zayn



_\- Andy just added Liam -_

  * Liam, help me! - Andy
  * Hi? - Liam
  * Yooooo, Liam. - Andy
  * Since when are we in a group chat? - Liam
  * Who the hell cares? Liam, you’re my best friend. Just tell Zayn that wearing a while suit is a good idea. I’ll look hot, won’t I? - Andy
  * A white suit? Which event? - Liam
  * Zayn’s class reunion! No red carpet obviously, Mr. Celebrity. - Andy
  * Don’t be rude! - Zayn
  * Yeah, don’t be rude. Hey, sunshine.- Liam
  * Since when are you calling me sunshine?? - Andy
  * I’d never. Eww. - Liam
  * Hold on. Wait a minute! - Andy
  * He was talking to me, Andy. - Zayn
  * YOU are “sunshine”? - Andy
  * I guess? - Zayn
  * No, you know you are. - Liam
  * Liam James Payne. - Andy
  * Don’t call him that. You’re not his mom. - Zayn
  * The actual fuck. - Andy
  * He’s right. - Liam
  * Zayn? Can I talk to Liam for a second? - Andy
  * Sure? Why not? - Zayn
  * In private I mean. - Andy
  * Not interested. - Liam
  * I don’t even care if you’re interested. You better talk to me. - Andy
  * Why don’t you just say it? - Liam
  * Because I’m here, Liam. - Zayn
  * So? No secrets here. - Liam
  * Alright. Your decision!!! - Andy
  * Just spit it out already. - Liam
  * Zayn = Sunshine, correct? - Andy
  * No, he’s not. I lied. - Liam
  * LIAM! - Andy
  * ANDY! - Liam
  * Zayn? - Zayn
  * Help. You two are killing me. - Andy
  * Can we talk about whatever it is already because I’m actually busy? - Liam
  * Sure, bro. It’s your day off today. Don’t lie. - Andy
  * What kind of stalker are you? I told you not to download my calenders! - Liam
  * I don’t even know what you’re talking about anymore. - Zayn
  * Yeah stop it, Andy. Zayn’s around. - Liam
  * You were talking about him!!!! -Andy
  * Who is “him”? - Zayn
  * YOU. - Andy
  * Me? - Zayn
  * Yeah you! - Andy
  * I was talking about him, you and me? What the fuck? You drunk, Andy? - Liam
  * Do you want me to go nuts? - Andy
  * Nuts? I like nuts, especially peanuts. - Liam
  * What about Cashew nuts though? - Zayn
  * Yeah what about DEEZ NUTS?! - Andy
  * Which nuts? - Liam
  * DEEZ NUTS. - Andy
  * Ah these nuts. No I don’t like those. - Zayn
  * What the fucking fuck?! - Andy
  * But Zayn likes Macadamia nuts. - Liam
  * True! - Zayn
  * And I hate you both. - Andy
  * Hate is a strong word. - Liam
  * Yeah, stay strong, Andy. - Zayn
  * You two are the worst. I wanted to stop smoking but you two make me want to smoke twice as much! I’m done. - Andy
  * You shouldn’t smoke. - Liam
  * Smoking isn’t healthy. - Zayn
  * Health is important! - Liam
  * Important for you! - Zayn
  * This is like a private lunatic asylum. Fuck this shit I’m out! - Andy
  * Talk to you soon, Andy. Calm down! - Liam
  * And eat a snickers! - Zayn
  * Bye bitches! - Andy
  * Don’t be a bitch. - Zayn
  * Bitching around isn’t nice. Liam



_\- Andy left-_

  * Zayn you’re brilliant! - Liam
  * No, you are. - Zayn
  * You immediately got it! - Liam
  * Of course I did. He was going to annoy the shit out of you because of the sunshine thing, Instagram etc. - Zayn
  * Right??? Now he’s so confused he forgot. I love it. - Liam
  * Here’s a virtual high-five. - Zayn
  * I’d prefer a real one. - Liam



 

____

On Friday Zayn wanted to cancel. He was scared to death. He didn’t think going with Andy was a good plan anymore because what if his former bullies noticed? What if they saw through the lie straightaway? They’d kill him this time for sure. Zayn was having flashbacks and it got worse and worse the more he thought about it.

_“Look at the little fag crying like a baby and begging like a whore. You’re pathetic and ugly. Look at your ugly mug. Maybe we should help you out. What if we just changed your nose a tiny little bit? Jordan, kick him in the face!”_

Zayn was sitting on the floor, hiding his face with his hands while weeping bitterly.

_“Yes, Jordan! Just like that!” the boy cheered. “Look at him. He’s so ugly, Jesus Christ. I’m disgusted. Take this!” he kicked Zayn in the stomach while Tom punched him in the face over and over again. Hiding his face didn’t help. “And you’re so fat. Eww. Lose some weight, loser. This is nasty!” Tom pulled Zayn’s hair. “What if you just pulled a little bit more Tom?!”_

“Noooo stop. Please stop.” Zayn whined, clenching his fists. 

_“He just wants to suck your dick so bad, Jordan” Tom yelled. “Show him your dick. Show that little faggot what he can’t have!” Tom spat on Zayn and Dylan laughed. He kicked Zayn in the crotch and Zayn squirmed with pain._

“Please just let me die. Make it stop. Please.” Zayn whispered. He bit his lip until it was bleeding.

_“This is so funny!” Jordan peed on Zayn. “Look at my cock! You can’t have it, faggot.” Dylan kicked Zayn in the face, who by now tasted nothing but blood anymore._

Zayn’s phone rang and rang and rang. He didn’t answer it.

_“What the fuck have you done, Jordan? Nobody was talking about a fucking knife! Run! Hurry up!” Dylan screamed. They disappeared within minutes. Zayn closed his eyes._

Zayn’s phone rang again. With shaky hands he finally managed to answer it, praying it was Liam. He dropped it.

“Please be Liam, please be Liam, please be Liam.” Zayn whispered, crying his eyes out.

“Hey, sunshine! How are you doing? I was just thinking abou-“ Liam said cheerfully but immediately interrupted himself. “Zayn? What’s wrong? What’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“No. Please. No.” Zayn mumbled, sobbing uncontrollably.

“Where are you? Are you hurt? Zayn please answer me!” Liam panicked desperately trying to figure out what had happened. “Babe, please talk to me.”

“Flashbacks. Can’t. I’m bleeding.” Zayn stuttered.

“Baby, listen to me, okay? You’re not bleeding, are you? Can you check? For me?” Liam said quietly, apparently trying to keep calm.

“I’m.. I don’t know.” Zayn murmured, slowly opening his eyes. He was shaking all over his body but somehow managed to follow Liam’s instructions. “No blood, no.”

Liam exhaled in relief. “Zayn, sunshine, you’re okay. You’re safe, yeah? You’re just remembering things. You’re not there. No one hurt you. You are safe. I’m here.” 

“I’m so ugly.” Zayn sobbed. “They said I’m a disgusting piece of shit who doesn’t deserve to live. I’m nothing.”

Liam gulped and almost choked on his own words. “Zayn that’s not true. You’re everything.” Liam took a deep breath. “You’re intelligent, you’re funny, you’re breathtakingly beautiful, you’re cute, you’re caring, you’re creative, you’re honest and you’re everything someone could wish for. Don’t listen to such people. You’re wonderful. You’re my sunshine.” 

“Sunshine,” Zayn repeated, imagining what Liam was doing right now. “Wh-where are you?”

With a soothing voice, Liam replied immediately. “Some stupid event. Doesn’t matter. I just left anyway. I couldn’t care less. I just want to be there for you. I’m here, okay? I’m here for you. Always.” 

“What event? Why did you leave? I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot.” Zayn countered, tears streaming down his face.

“ _The Brits_ , Zayn. Don’t worry about it. Just texted my manager that I left. Turned off my second iPhone, the one for business. The only thing that matters right now is you.” Liam answered. “I’ll be at home soon and then we’ll just stay on the phone again. I’ll be there for you all night long.

Zayn was crying so hard he could barely see, but when Liam told him that he skipped _The Brits_ for him it got even worse.

 

**INSTAGRAM**

_*Liam Payne just posted a photo*_

 

Liam had just posted a photo of a little sun on Instagram. He had added “ _I can only function when the sun is shining. The Brits are canceled for me tonight. I’m sorry_.”

Zayn couldn’t believe Liam would do something like that for him. “Liam I’m ruining your career. Why are you doing this?”

“You know why." Liam whispered.

 


	13. Preparations

Zayn had been listening to a faint sound of snoring and an evenly noise of breathing for a while now. He cracked a smile while rubbing his still tired eyes and then yawned. As quiet as possible he turned over, reached for his phone and pressed _mute_ because he didn’t want to wake up Liam. For a split second, he considered leaving his iPhone on the bed but decided against it, fearing Liam would wake up to Zayn not being there. It was still early in the morning when Zayn quietly tiptoed through the house to avoid waking his family up. In the bathroom, Zayn carefully put his iPhone on the shelf and then took a quick shower. Zayn refused to blow-dry his hair today not wanting to miss Liam waking up. He put on his new Batman boxer shorts and some black socks. He reached for his white shirt but just before he was about to pull it over his head he noticed the imprint. He looked at his iPhone and bit his lip, smiling vaguely. Usually, he would have put the shirt back in his closet but for some reason, Zayn felt confident enough to wear it today. He took a look in the mirror and smirked because the face printed on his shirt was Liam’s. 

Today was the day and Zayn still didn’t really want to go, but last night Liam had encouraged Zayn which ultimately led to Zayn changing his mind about it. They’d talked about what exactly had happened to him in the past and what Zayn was scared of when it came to the class reunion. Liam had forced Andy to sent him a voice message saying that he’d, of course, watch out for Zayn and then they’d even laughed about it because Andy had added, that getting killed by Liam wasn’t his favorite option when it came to causes of death.

With a sleeping Liam on the phone, Zayn went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for everyone. He put his phone aside, set the table, made coffee, eggs and tea, cut bread and put jam on the table. He turned on the radio and sat down, a cup of tea standing in front of him. He enjoyed the silence for a while when suddenly Safaa turned up. 

“Good morning, sleepy head” Zayn mumbled, giving her a smile. She grumbled and Zayn just poured her a cup of tea completely forgetting about Liam. 

“Why are you awake? Are you sick?” Safaa wanted to know, sipping tea. Still being tired, she yawned loudly.

“No, class reunion today, remember? Have to get ready and stuff.” Zayn explained, suddenly noticing his iPhone on the table. “Uh…Safaa?”

“No, Zayn. Please, no questions in the morning. Ask me later.” she snapped and Zayn gaped at his little sister in disbelief. At the same time, someone ON THE PHONE cleared their throat before having a good yawn. Fuck. “Zayn, is someone on the phone? On Speaker? Who is it?!” 

Zayn grabbed his phone as fast as possible to unmute it. If Liam would hear him talking to Safaa he’d be quiet. Hopefully. “Safaa, are you hearing things or what?”

 _“Morning, Sunshine.”_ Liam said, sounding well rested. Zayn turned white because Safaa would immediately recognize his voice but also got some weird kind of butterflies in his stomach at the same time. Holy Batman, Liam’s raspy morning voice…

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Safaa squeaked and Zayn already planned his own funeral. “Zayn do you have a boyfriend?! Is that why you’re hiding in your room all day long? I need to know! I’m your sister! Please tell me! I’ll keep it a secret. What’s his name? Please, Zayn!”

She hadn’t recognized Liam’s voice. God bless the raspy morning voice!

“ _Hello Safaa, morning_.” Liam answered and Zayn wanted to murder him because he was sure that by now Liam was doing this on purpose. He should’ve just disabled the speaker, damn it. 

“I was right. I was right! You got a boyfriend and you didn’t tell us about him! Hello Zayn’s boyfriend, good morning!” Safaa replied jumping with joy. “Hey, you! What’s your name?”

“He got no name.” Zayn grumbled, hoping Liam would shut up already.

Liam giggled and answered quickly like a shot  “ _It’s James_ ”. So now Liam’s name was _James_! Zayn didn’t even care because _James_ would be dead within the next two seconds. 

“Hey Safaa, that’s our secret, okay?” Zayn said, cheekily winking at her. She nodded. “I’ll go back to my room now. Don’t tell your sisters. Or mother. Or father!” She nodded again and cackled. Safaa being all happy just because of the idea of Zayn having a boyfriend melted his heart.

Zayn collapsed into bed and took a deep breath. “You’re in trouble now, Payne.” Liam just giggled. “It’s not funny! What if she actually recognized your voice, _James_?”

“I didn’t even lie. It’s Liam _James_ Payne, isn’t it?” Liam answered and quickly added “Morning, my sunshine. Did you sleep well? Because I did!”

“I listened to you sleeping and it was the cutest thing ever. Do you know that you’re talking in your sleep? And you’re snoring!” Zayn replied with a fond voice. Zayn rolled his eyes at himself because he needed to get it together. Why did he have to say that? Why?!

Liam hesitated but sheepishly asked nevertheless “What did I say?”

“Don’t know, Liam. Only some random words” Zayn lied, not wanting to ruin anything. In fact, Liam had talked about him, had mumbled something like “ _Making my sunshine happy_ ”. It wasn’t relevant and didn’t make much sense to tell him, but Zayn loved thinking about it. Liam made him happy. He hadn’t smiled that much in ages.

Liam laughed it off and turned it into a joke. “Oh! Well, at least I didn’t insult you or anything. I’m not a sleepwalking murderer. What a blessing!” 

Zayn actually just wanted to cuddle him but he had to emphasize it again. “Liam don’t you distract! You can’t just talk to my sister, okay? Imagine she would’ve recognized you. She would’ve freaked out. What if she would’ve panicked? Panic attacks are horrible. Been there, done that. Promise me to never do something that risky ever again, please.” 

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I just wanted to talk to her I guess. You’re right, it’s just so frustrating that I can’t even talk to your sister and make her giggle like that, risking she’d immediately realize who I am. Do you know what I mean? She seemed so happy and I just want to say hi. I don’t know if it makes sense.” Liam answered sounding deep in thoughts. “Hey, sunshine?”

“Liam?” Zayn asked, closing his eyes, imagining Liam casually talking to his baby sister.

“What if…No forget it.” Liam whispered sounding sad.

“Do you want to meet my sister?” Zayn wanted to know perking his eyebrows up. “I don’t know why, but is that what you wanted to ask?”

“Well I obviously can’t but I can be _The Liam Payne_ and surprise her or something. She’s really sweet, you know?” Liam admitted and Zayn was melting because Liam was just such a great guy.

“What do you have in mind?” Zayn wanted to know. “Ugh, I’m still wearing that shirt, oops. No wonder Safaa looked at me like that, smiling like crazy.”

Liam didn’t answer instantly but then chuckled lightly. “What shirt, Z?”

Zayn wanted to see Liam so bad. He knew it wasn’t possible but he just needed to. That tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach, he couldn’t make it go away. “You really don’t want to know. Why are you that curious?” 

Liam seemed to already know and exposed Zayn with a chuckle .“You’re wearing one of my shirts, aren’t you? Merch. My face is on your shirt!” 

“Busted. Don’ talk about it ever again.” Zayn said trying to blackmail Liam “Or I’ll do something you won’t like!”

Liam cackled. “Like what? Babe, that’s not how blackmailing works. You need to mention something specific!” 

“Did you even notice that you called me that? You even said _baby_ , yesterday!” Zayn replied with a cheeky laugh. 

“I did not. It’s always _sunshine_ and you know that.” Liam retorted.

“Keep telling yourself that!” Zayn replied. “If you mention it again, I’ll tell Andy you called me that!”

Liam cleared his throat, apparently trying to find the right words but he just said “Okay.” It confused Zayn because Liam had gone from being happy to being in thoughts, absent and quiet. “Hey Zayn, you need to get ready, don’t you?”

“Uh, yes? But it’s still early in the morning and talking to you is what I prefer.” Zayn announced trying to make him happy again, but it didn’t happen. 

Instead, Liam kept quiet for at least 10 minutes until he finally spoke up again. “Zayn, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Liam.” Zayn immediately responded, hoping Liam wouldn’t say something like having to leave for a couple of days or not wanting to talk to him anymore in general.

“Do you _like_ me?” Liam wanted to know but Zayn couldn’t quite figure out what exactly he was referring to. 

He just went with his gut answering with yet another question. “Liam, isn’t it obvious?” All of a sudden everything changed and Liam went back to being his bubbly self.

“Sunshine, since sunflowers don’t go with a pinkish suit, what flowers would you choose instead? Which flowers do you like?” Liam asked and if Zayn wasn’t already confused he sure as death didn’t understand one thing anymore by now.

“Well, I actually only like sunflowers and roses. I dislike yellow ones though. Why are you asking?” Zayn wondered, scratching his head. 

“You’re so pure, I love it. You’ll see.” Liam simply replied, not giving anything away.

“Hey, that’s mean! You can’t just say A but not B!” Zayn complained wanting Liam to tell him.

“You’re so oblivious, it’s amazing. Please never change, okay?” Liam mumbled with a soft voice. 

____

In the afternoon Zayn was about to break down because his stupid hair just didn’t want to look good. Zayn had tried out everything, blow-drying, ironing, some hair gel, hairspray and even a bandana, which thinking about it now, was ridiculous. 

“I have to shave it. I have to go fucking bald. The stupid fucking hair on my stupid fucking head with my stupid fucking ugly face!” he cussed, blazing with anger.

The door opened and Trisha smiled at her son. “Sweetie, I’ll pretend I did not hear any of what you just said. What’s wrong? Why are you hiding in the bathroom? You’ve been in here for almost an hour now.”

“Can’t you see it? Look at my hair! It looks like a broom!” Zayn complained, pulling his own hair. “I’m about to shave it because I can’t fix it!”

“Would you take a deep breath and calm down, sweetheart? Why don’t you just ask Doniya and me? We can fix it, you know?” she suggested and Zayn wanted to facepalm, because _of course_! Why did he always forget about their beauty salon? Geez.

“Would you do that for me? Please, mommy!” he begged, sounding like a five-year-old boy.

“Of course, sweetie. Sit down.” she commanded and then called Doniya to help her out. 

“My family is the best. I don’t deserve you guys.” Zayn mumbled and made Doniya beam with happiness.

“Well Zaynie, let’s fix your hair. I have no idea what you did but they really look horrible. I promise you’ll look like a god later.” Doniya announced, giggling.

___

“Dad I’m not sure about my suit! It makes me look _so_ gay! Why did I think picking out a _pinkish_ one would be a good idea? I should’ve just asked you, but went with mom and Waliyha instead!” Zayn whined, wanting to destroy his suit.

“Zayn, I think we need to talk.” Yaser said, sitting down. “First of all being gay isn’t a bad thing so stop making it sound like that and second, pink is a color which has nothing to do with your sexuality. You look fantastic in it, okay? I love that you chose a suit which isn’t just plain black and love that by now you’re comfortable enough choosing something like that. I’m also very proud of you, Zayn. You didn’t move out so that we could save more money for your mother and sister’s beauty salon, you take care of Safaa and pick her up from school all of the time, you never gave up despite the horrible things people have done to you, you had the courage to come out as gay, you protect your sister Waliyha when boys think they can touch her without permission, you sell your paintings to pay for Safaa’s hobby, you’re working on yourself even though your anxiety sometimes takes over, you help me when the car breaks down once again, you are passionate about the things you love and you’re brave enough to face the people who almost killed you back then, just so that you can keep a promise. Zayn, you’re going to wear that suit, look fantastic and make them gape at you, do you understand?” 

Zayn just nodded and threw himself into the arms of his father.

___

Three hours before Zayn and Andy were supposed to meet up, Zayn felt amazing. What his dad had said, had changed everything. He felt confident and beautiful. He felt strong and intelligent. He knew that he would _slay_ tonight. 

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

\- Andy - 

  * Thank you for everything. - Zayn
  * Hey Zayn! - Andy
  * I mean it. - Zayn
  * You don’t have to say thank you, you know? - Andy
  * Yes I do. - Zayn
  * Just promise me that you won’t knock over your drink tonight. - Andy
  * I’ll try my best. - Zayn
  * Hey, Zayn! You ready? - Andy
  * For what? - Zayn
  * For Prom! - Andy
  * Ha ha! - Zayn
  * For your class reunion, silly. - Andy
  * Yeah I’m actually already wearing my suit. - Zayn
  * What about your hair? - Andy
  * Looks good. - Zayn
  * Shoes? - Andy
  * Waliyha, my sister, chose them. They’re great. - Zayn
  * Already wearing them? - Andy
  * Yes? Why are you asking weird questions? - Zayn
  * Do you want to meet up earlier? - Andy
  * I’m just waiting so why not! - Zayn
  * I just don’t know where. - Andy
  * No idea. - Zayn
  * Let me google something real quick. - Andy
  * Okay. - Zayn



 

In the meantime, Zayn decided to quickly text Liam, who hadn’t talked to him for hours now. Liam had told him that he, unfortunately, didn’t have much time today because of _celebrity stuff_ but that he’d answer Zayn’s texts whenever possible. Because of the Safaa-incident Zayn also didn’t text _Liam Payne_ anymore but _The Boyfriend_. He’d changed the contact name immediately being all paranoid Safaa would scroll through his phone just to find out Zayn had been talking to Liam all along.

 

**_Whatsapp_ **

**Chats**

\- The Boyfriend-

  * Meeting up with Andy earlier. - Zayn
  * Hey, sunshine! - Liam
  * You’re online! - Zayn
  * Yeah, I’m currently in the car. - Liam
  * Oh! So a little break? - Zayn
  * Yeah, something like that. - Liam
  * Do you know if Andy chose that white suit? I need to be mentally prepared for it otherwise I’ll probably just laugh. I’m the worst. - Zayn
  * No it’s the blue one. - Liam
  * Oh boy. - Zayn
  * Are you ready? - Liam
  * Yeah, just waiting to be honest. - Zayn
  * And nervous? - Liam
  * Not at all. Had a conversation with my dad earlier today which changed everything. He told me that he was proud of me and other really nice things. - Zayn
  * Sounds amazing! - Liam
  * Yeah, he really encouraged me. - Zayn
  * So, you’re all confident and ready for whatever happens tonight? - Liam
  * Definitely! - Zayn
  * I need you to at least take one selfie, okay? - Liam
  * Promise. - Zayn
  * I’ll talk to you later, sunshine. - Liam
  * Okay, Liam. - Zayn



 

Liam was short with him and Zayn wished they could’ve talked a bit more but he also didn’t want Liam to turn his back on his career. He’d already canceled _The Brits_ for him and whatever event he had to attend today Zayn didn’t want to interfere.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

\- Andy -

  * Okay, so I just got an idea. - Andy
  * Tell me about it? - Zayn
  * Can we meet at my place? - Andy
  * Sure but we could’ve just go to Starbuck again or whatever. - Zayn
  * No! Just come to my place. - Andy
  * I’ll ask my dad to drive me. - Zayn
  * Why?? - Andy
  * Because I can’t drive? - Zayn
  * You can’t drive. - Andy
  * Nope. - Zayn
  * This is the cutest thing ever. Does Liam know?? - Andy
  * No. We never talked about cars and stuff. - Zayn
  * He never talked about his car. - Andy
  * No??? - Zayn
  * And he doesn’t know that you can’t drive. - Andy
  * No? I just told you so! - Zayn
  * He’s gonna die. - Andy
  * You’re weird. - Zayn
  * Says you! Please! - Andy
  * What have I done now? - Zayn
  * Nothing. - Andy
  * I still need your address. - Zayn
  * Just texted it. - Andy
  * Okay, great. - Zayn
  * Well then hurry up so that we can still hang out for an hour or two before we have to go. I’ll drive you then. - Andy
  * Shut up! - Zayn
  * Do you want to walk? - Andy
  * No? - Zayn
  * See! I’ll drive you. What a perfect fake husband I am. - Andy
  * Put the emphasis on  _fake_ , okay? - Zayn
  * Don’t be rude! - Andy
  * I’d never marry you! - Zayn
  * Thank god. We’d kill each other. - Andy
  * Definitely. - Zayn
  * But I love being your friend. You’re great, pal. - Andy
  * Same goes for you. See you soon. - Zayn



 

Zayn liked Andy a lot and it made him happy knowing that he had another friend he could rely on now. 

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Niall-

  * See you later, bro! - Zayn
  * Definitely! Haven’t seen you in days, traitor! - Niall
  * I know. Love you, Niall. - Zayn
  * Love you too. Now let me get ready! - Niall
  * You’ll look hot. - Zayn
  * I always do. - Niall
  * I know. - Zayn
  * Don’t flirt with me. Eww. - Niall
  * I’d never. Disgusting! - Zayn
  * You secretly are in love with me. - Niall
  * No sorry, there’s someone else. - Zayn
  * What the fuck?!?? - Niall
  * Forget about it. - Zayn



 

Zayn’s heart was racing. What on earth had he just texted his best friend? “ _No sorry, there’s someone else_?” And then he felt it again, that tingling sensation, those weird butterflies in his stomach. Why couldn’t he make it stop? His crush on Liam got out of hand for sure! They were only friends and he needed to get it under control, otherwise, he’d accidentally say some embarrassing things or even worse, open his big mouth when he was hanging out with Andy. That could not happen!

___

“Thanks for driving me, dad.” Zayn said when the car came to halt. “And thank you for not asking a lot of questions. Mom already annoyed me even though I told her Andy is only a friend of mine.”

“I don’t think you look like being in love with Andy to be honest.” Yaser announced and Zayn laughed. “I’d notice. Now have fun with Niall and Andy. Going with friends is the best idea.”

Zayn gave his dad a smile. “Thanks, dad, I love you. See you later!” His dad immediately drove away and left Zayn behind, standing in front of a fancy apartment complex.

In the elevator, Zayn quickly checked himself out in the mirror. He looked great and he rarely felt that way. The doors opened just to reveal a really beautiful apartment. 

“Zayn! You’re here! Come in!” Andy welcomed him and he couldn’t get over the fact that Andy lived here. All he could see was a spacious open-concept, modern features and glass walls that gave stunning views of downtown. He was speechless.

“Wow, Andy. Your apartment is beautiful.” Zayn said, still looking around.

“Oh thanks! My girlfriend actually designed it being an interior designer.” Andy bragged looking very proud. 

Oversized windows poured natural light into the living room which was a fantastic and comfortable open space full of light, with dining table, flat-screen  TV, a very huge and expensive looking sofa for several people and a fully equipped modern kitchen with all the necessary utensils to prepare meals.

“I guess you should marry her then” Zayn said, laughing at Andy. “Liam said she’s amazing, you said she’s amazing, I say she’s probably amazing. Just do it.”

“I’m not ready for marriage yet. Jesus Christ, imagine me marrying her. I’m 12 years old.” Andy countered and they both bubbled over with laughter. “You actually agree. I can’t believe it!”

Additionally outstanding characteristics were the marble and oak wood flooring and the fireplace. Zayn also spotted a small a solarium and a jacuzzi. He wanted to move in!

“Do you want to meet her, Zayn?” Andy suddenly asked and Zayn didn’t get it straight away. “My girlfriend, I mean. She’s actually waiting in the bedroom because she didn’t want to disturb.”

“You literally make her wait in there? Andy why are you doing this! Tell her she’s not interrupting. You can’t treat her like that! Be a good boyfriend, a gentleman, you oaf!” Zayn complained, shaking his head because he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Well, I don’t think she’s leaving the bedroom anytime soon if you don’t say hi first. Come with me?” Andy replied and Zayn rolled his eyes.

Zayn pursed his lips. “What did you even say, seriously? I’m just a friend. I’d never tell her to go leave us alone and I don’t even know her. That’s just not how you treat a woman, let alone your girlfriend! She’s a queen, bro. Treat her like one!” 

They came to halt right in front of a white door.

“Would you shut up now and just open the door?” Andy suggested and Zayn playfully punched his shoulder. “I mean it! You better say sorry”. Andy opened the door. “I’ll kick your ass if you don’t.” Andy cleared his throat but Zayn didn’t even pay attention. “Andy I’m being serious. Please appreciate her?”

“Zayn if you don’t stop insulting me, I’ll close that door again and lock it! Would you please just say hello already.” Andy grumbled looking at Zayn with a stern look on his face.

Zayn turned around, ready to meet Andy’s lovely girlfriend when all of a sudden the world stopped spinning. Within the blink of an eye Zayn’s feet felt so weak he wasn’t sure if they were still able to support him. His hands were suddenly shaking uncontrollably and his heart was beating so fast he thought he’d pass out any second.

“Hi, sunshine.” Liam casually said, smiling broadly.


	14. Class Reunion

“Y-you’re here. You’re a-actually here.” Zayn stuttered, not letting go of Liam. Liam was holding him as tight as possible and Zayn buried his face into Liam’s oversized white sweater. He didn’t know if all of this was real or a dream so he just wanted to savour the moment. He somehow noticed that Andy had left the room and closed the door behind him a moment ago but Zayn only focussed on Liam. How tall he was, how good he smelled, how cozy his sweater was, how amazing his hugs felt, how strong his arms were, him breathing, how he sounded like and how fondly he caressed Zayn’s back to calm him down.

“Surprise?” Liam mumbled and Zayn gave a sudden sob because all of this was really happening, was it? “Want to sit down?” Zayn simply nodded but didn’t want to release him just yet. Without hesitation Liam simply lifted him up. Like a little monkey Zayn wrapped his legs around him and buried his face into the crook of Liam’s neck. 

When Liam sat down on Andy’s bed, Zayn couldn’t look at him just yet. His heart was racing like never in his life before and when Zayn noticed that he now sat in his lap face to face, he squeezed his eyes shut.

“That tickles, Zayn.” Liam giggled when Zayn had taken a deep breath. “My neck is sensitive!” Usually Zayn would have backed off immediately but he didn’t even feel embarrassed at the moment. He just felt _Liam, Liam, Liam._ “Can you look at me or do you still need a moment? Please don’t faint. Even I can feel and hear your heartbeat” Zayn bit his lip, smiling to himself. 

He managed to finally look Liam in the eyes, which didn’t exactly help because Zayn had always had a thing for his eyes. They were beautiful. “I’m sitting in your lap.” Wow. What an intelligent statement. A totally unnecessary comment. 

“So?” Liam asked and Zayn blushed. “Did you really think I’d just watch you pass out?” Zayn felt comfortable like this but he didn’t want the whole situation to become awkward all of a sudden so he decided that he needed to sit down next to him like a normal person, not on top of him. “You’re moving. Guess that means you’re alive and breathing.”

“Shut up.” Zayn warned him, blushing all over. “How dare you?”  

Liam took Zayn’s hand and squeezed it once, before letting go of it again. “I couldn’t and I didn’t want to wait anymore. I needed to see you.” Zayn bit his lip, lost for words. “And then you told me everything about those guys, the scum of the earth. It changed everything, you know? I can’t just sit at home waiting for you to text me that you’re okay, that you’re safe.”

“Liam, no. You can’t.” Zayn whispered, looking into Liam’s puppy eyes. 

“Watch me.” Liam just answered with a smug look on his face. “You can’t change my mind, sunshine. I’ll go with you. Maybe I’ll accidentally trip one of them up but I’ll be there to protect you.”

“And who’s going to protect _you_? I don’t want to put you in danger, can’t reconcile it with my conscience.” Zayn replied, nervously fiddling around with his fingers.

“Paddy, obviously,” Liam stated, seemingly unbothered by Zayn’s concerns.

“You’re something else! Imagine us going together with Paddy in tow. Let’s cause a stir!” Zayn pointed out, playfully shoving Liam. “What were you thinking?” He gave Liam a smile and fondly rolled his eyes.

“I actually didn’t think about it any further because I don’t care about anything else but you at the moment.” Liam admitted, nervously biting his lip.

“But I do, Liam. You want to protect me and I want to know you’re safe as well, you know?” Zayn couldn’t believe how amazing Liam was. “What if we don’t go at all?”

“Don’t go at all? Out of question!” Liam complained, pouting like a kid.

“You really want to go with me, don’t you? You don’t even care about what I have to say. Your mind is quite made up!” Zayn replied, shaking his head, not knowing how to deal with it.

“What if we ask Andy?” Liam suggested, hinting Zayn to get up. “We’ll talk about it with him. Some of my ideas are stupid but Andy always knows what to do.”

Zayn got up, now standing next to Liam. He was a bit taller then him and Zayn liked it. “All right!” 

“Zayn, wait! These are for you. I completely forgot.” Liam suddenly announced pointing at a bouquet of white roses standing on the bed table. “They’re not yellow.”

“Liam, you don’t need to buy me flowers.” Zayn answered, looking at them in awe. “They’re beautiful, I love them. Thank you so much.” Zayn went with his gut as always and put his arms around him. By instinct, he kissed Liam’s cheek and froze because he didn’t plan on doing _that_. Liam blushed crimson and Zayn giggled in embarrassment.

In the living room, Andy was already waiting for them, comfortably stretched out on the sofa. Liam and Zayn sat down next to him, leaving no space between them. Liam’s thigh even touched Zayn’s.

“Liam why is your face as red as a tomato? What happened in there? No, hold on! I don’t even want to know.” Andy asked, stumbling over his own words. “Why are you two looking at me like that?”

“Yes or no?” Zayn wanted to know, completely taken out of context. Of course, he secretly wanted Liam to accompany him but he nevertheless prayed for Andy to pick the second option. 

“It’s a yes from me, bro! Always a yes.” Andy announced and Liam couldn’t help but bubble over with laughter. Fucking traitor. They’d planned this out in advance all along.

“Andy you should’ve said no! Liam can’t go with me and you know it!” Zayn raised a complaint while grabbing a pillow just to throw it at Andy.

Andy’s jaw dropped. “Hey! What was that for? I’m innocent! Blame it on Liam. It was his plan.” 

Zayn turned to Liam and poked him in the arm. “Your plan? Liam, what are you even doing? All jokes aside now. How’s that supposed to work?” 

“Do you really think I haven’t planned it out already? I just love that you’re so innocent and pure.” Liam said and Andy pretended to gag. Liam took another pillow and pushed it into Andy’s face. “Fuck off, Andy.”

“You two are abusing me! Police! Help me!” he squeaked and they all burst out laughing. “No, seriously. Stop flirting in front of me!”

Liam wrinkled his forehead and cheekily placed his hand on Zayn’s thigh while looking at Andy with a challenging look on his face. “Nobody’s flirting!” 

Zayn froze because of Liam touching him and the butterflies in his stomach went crazy, yet he still wanted to help Liam out and annoy Andy because it became kind of their thing. “Who’s flirting? What did I miss?”

Liam winked at Zayn. “See! We’re just talking about Zayn’s class reunion. I have no idea what you’re talking about Andy.”

“Right? He’s seeing things. Liam, can you pull strings and find a good therapist for him?” Zayn added and couldn’t suppress his laughter. 

“Fuck off, both of you. Liam, you still look like an unemployed wannabe singer so you better change clothes if you want to go and Zayn we need to talk about something!” Andy commanded, expectantly looking at them.

___

Zayn couldn’t believe they were actually doing this! He was getting out of the car first, followed by Liam, Andy and Paddy. 

Liam fixed his tie real quick, wrapped his arm around Zayn and winked at Andy who rolled his eyes while talking to Paddy. 

“You can do this, Zayn.” Liam whispered into his ear. “Can’t wait for them staring at you. You look amazing, sunshine.”

“I still don’t know if it’s a good idea, Liam. We can still leave. Let’s spend the day together at Andy’s, please.” Zayn suggested, shaking. Andy had indeed told Zayn that they’d all go together but he hadn’t told him about every single thing him and Liam apparently had planned out. 

Liam just ignored Zayn and dragged him along. In front of the entrance, he stopped. “No second thoughts, okay? You look stunning, we’re all here to protect you and we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“Hello, gentlemen. Name?” a blonde woman asked, sitting in front of the entrance with a clipboard in front of her. Zayn didn’t even pay attention to her, focussing on Liam and the surroundings.

“Payne.” Paddy automatically answered and Andy facepalmed next to him. “Probably still Malik on that list, but Payne.” This caught Zayn’s attention immediately. He raised his eyebrow, trying to figure out what on earth was going on. “Four”

“Malik is on the list. It’s a plus one only though” the woman said, not even looking at them. 

Liam cleared his throat. “What about making an exception for once, sweetheart?” The woman raised his eyes to him and her mouth literally fell open. Zayn didn’t know if he should cry or laugh so he decided to just observe. “Hello, Miss. I’m sure you understand why in this case a plus one is beyond debate. She nodded and Liam winked at Zayn. 

“We have name tags so that people can immediately recognize you. What am I supposed to write down? The yellow ones are for former students, the red ones for our plus ones” she asked and Liam simply looked at Andy apparently wanting him to speak up.

“Well, we actually don’t need name tags, I guess. Just a red one for Liam and a yellow one for Zayn.” Andy explained. The woman wrote down their names and silently asked them for permission to attach the name tags to their suits. Zayn nodded and because he didn’t know what else to say so he just shrugged and smiled at Liam. 

“Well, let’s go inside!” Liam announced.

___

The ambiance was very magical and kind of retro and Zayn loved it. He spotted a huge buffet and several tables to sit down and have a talk, pool tables in the corner, an outdoor patio for smokers, and a big enough bar to be able to grab drinks easily. The music was relatively quiet so that people could still have a conversation without yelling at each other over the noise. The service obviously was very attentive and quick. Unlike some other cocktail bars, Zayn noticed, this one only had about six cocktails on their menu, including Bartender's Choice. They had an extensive whiskey and spirits menu for sipping though.

“Zayn? Is that you?!” a young woman shrieked when spotting him. All of a sudden Zayn felt like vomiting because he hated Judy. She’d always been such a horrible person, a real snake.

“Hello Judy, long time no see.” Zayn answered, taking Liam’s hand just to feel safe. 

“I know, I know. What are you doing, hun?” she wanted to know and Zayn actually just waited for her to recognize Liam and shut up already. He wanted her to choke. She’d always make fun of him and had always riled up his fellow classmates being a notorious liar.

Zayn smirked because he knew what to say. His mom had told him to just talk about him being an artist. “Art. I’m selling paintings.” 

She suddenly waved someone over. “Oh, wow! Sounds wonderful.” She affected a laugh and Zayn tried his best not slapping her face. “Meet my husband Allen!”

“Hey, guys. I’m Al-“ he wanted to say when recognizing Liam. Zayn wanted to laugh so bad but he tried to suppress it. “Liam Payne.”

Liam waved, while obviously noticing how uncomfortable Zayn felt. He gave Zayn’s hand a little squeeze. “Hey.”

“You’re Liam Payne!” Judy shrieked and Zayn clenched his teeth because her voice was so high pitched it hurt.

“I guess so.” he answered dismissively. “Did you guys go to school together?” Zayn grinned, loving that Liam had instantly understood that he wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible. 

“You’re married to Liam Payne, the singer?!” Judy broached the subject again which left Zayn speechless. “Oh my god your name tag even says _Payne_.” Zayn couldn’t believe his name tag said Payne. Had nobody noticed?!

“Looks like it, sweetheart.” Liam countered and wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist. “Happily married. Excuse us? We’re actually searching for someone.” They just gaped at them when Liam and Zayn turned around. 

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Zayn whispered because he wasn’t exactly sure if they could still hear them. “Her reaction was priceless!”

“Sorry for claiming your name is Payne?” Liam mumbled blushing a bit. “I just thought they’d shut up and leave you alone once for all. Was actually Andy’s idea? I should’ve asked you if you’re okay with it first, shit.”

Zayn cleared his throat and giggled. “She’ll never get over it. This is the best thing ever, Liam. She’s always been such a bitch, you can’t even imagine! Thank you!”

“Well, she’s not likable at all, kind of stuck-up and fake.” Liam agreed trying to make sure she’d hear him.

“Shhh!” Zayn warned. “What if she heard? Liam, you’re such a cheeky-“ 

He got interrupted when two way too familiar faces suddenly appeared right in front of them. They hadn’t changed much and Zayn just froze. Dylan and Jordan.

“Look who’s here.” Dylan said, looking at Jordan in utter surprise. “Hello, Zayn.” He couldn’t speak up, quaking with fear. Liam on the other hand finally seemed to realize who was standing in front of them simply because of Zayn’s reaction.

“Heyho, Malik.” Jordan added, which made him tremble in every limb. His voice. His face. _The knife._  

“Where’s your pal?” Thomas or something like that?” Liam asked curiously much to Zayn’s surprise.

“Tom?” Dylan wanted to know and Liam nodded because Zayn couldn’t even do _that_ just yet.

“Didn’t you guys read about it?” Dylan wondered looking a bit depressed. “Horrible car crash a few months ago. He didn’t survive.”

“What a pity.” Liam remarked suddenly sounding like an ice-cold person. It somehow made Zayn regain his composure. 

Jordan eyed Liam suspiciously and Zayn wanted to punch him. He wasn’t allowed to look at Liam like that. “I think I know your face, bro. Just can’t figure out why.” 

“Payne, in case you want to know what my surname is.” Liam announced smugly. “Liam Payne.”

“Whoa, why are you here fella? Did they book you for a show or what?” Dylan asked, gaping at Liam.

“No, I’m a plus one.” Liam told Dylan and Zayn just wanted to leave by now. He didn’t like seeing Liam around these people. He was scared to death. What if they attacked Liam? What was he even thinking. “Sunshine, haven’t you told them?” Liam seemed to be totally relaxed.

“Can’t you speak, Malik?” Jordan asked condescendingly. “You’ve always been weird. Come on, answer.” Zayn took a step back, halfway hiding behind Liam.

“It’s Payne, dude. Not Malik anymore.” Liam informed them with a disgusted look on his face. “And my other half told me everything about you folks. I also know that you’re scared shitless now and you better be, because contrary to Zayn, I do have connections. Do you know what that means? Just imagine I’d accidentally tell someone about a threat nearby, about two guys with a very violent past? What if I casually told my bodyguard what you two have done? Would be scary, wouldn’t it? I suggest you two to just leave. Never even contact Zayn again. Don’t talk to him, don’t look at him, don’t even breathe around him. Do you guys understand? Now would you excuse us, please? We got a private jet to catch. Don‘t show up anywhere near us! Oh wait, the only place you two will be spending your time tonight at will be the police station. Bye!” 

Dylan and Jordan immediately left the place looking like they’d just seen a ghost. Liam tightly wrapped his arms around a shivering Zayn. “You will never have to see them again, babe. I promise. I’ll take care of it.”

A few minutes later they approached Andy, who seemed to be deep in conversation. He was gesticulating fiercely when Liam tapped his shoulder.

“Niall?!?” Zayn shrieked. “Out of all people you have to choose my best friend for a conversation, Andy?” What are the chances!?”

“Bro! You know each other? We just talked about golf and-“ Niall interrupted himself staring at Liam. “Yo, what the fuck?!”

“I can explain?” Zayn muttered, trying to make Andy help him out.

“Zayn and I are friends? And I happen to be Liam’s best friend as well? Introduced them to each other.” Andy immediately explained and Zayn wanted to kiss him for being that spontaneous. Not really kiss him, but still. 

Niall gave him a pat on the shoulder and a high five. “Holy fuck, Zayn. What kind of lucky devil are you?!” Zayn prayed he wouldn’t mention the word _fan_ but the moment he wanted to distract Niall it was already too late. “I mean what are the chances of you being Liam’s biggest fangirl and you two meeting here? Oh and hi Liam!”

“Fan?” Andy shrieked, gawking at Liam, waiting for an explanation. Zayn wanted to die.

Liam looked at Zayn for a long time, caressing his back to make sure that he was okay, before finally letting go to explain. “This is a misunderstanding.”

Zayn turned white and considered running outside. “You didn’t tell him. I fucking knew it.”

“Liam James Payne, you told me, that you’re friends! You said that you haven’t seen each other in years! Does Paddy even know? He’s going to kill you! We’re both doing that!” Andy ranted, tapping his forehead at Liam. “Zayn, I really like you, so please don’t be angry or disappointed but what Liam did was reckless! You could’ve been some crazy stalker or shit.”

Zayn looked at the floor not saying anything. Niall wrapped his arm around him being his protective self and spoke up. “You calm down now because it is what it is. It doesn’t even matter anymore, does it? I might not be the most intelligent human being on this planet but to me, they both seem very happy? Well, they did until you snapped. Calm down, Andy. Zayn’s a good person, the best even. He’s polite, genuine and smart. He wouldn’t harm a fly. He’s also trying to protect the shit out of Liam every day fighting idiots on Twitter. Seen it because the idiot doesn’t know how to log off.” Zayn teared up listening to what Niall was saying. “What if you guys talk about this later. In private, I mean. Just enjoy this evening.”

“We definitely have to talk about it again!” Andy urged. “Paddy didn’t hear, so don’t even fucking mention it to him.”

“I’m an adult, Andy. Thank you for being protective and shit but it’s my decision.” Liam said determinately. “I like him a lot and I don’t care what you think about it.”

Andy huffed. “See, Zayn! I told you so. He doesn’t even care about what I have to say. He’s having such a crush on you he doesn’t even think straight.” Zayn couldn’t believe what Andy had just said. 

Liam liked him like _that_? All of sudden everything made sense! He had sent him flowers, had flirted with him, had made sure Zayn knew that there was no girlfriend, he had even asked him if Zayn _liked_ him and then there also were his tweets! Hell, he even called him sunshine, babe and baby. Zayn couldn’t breathe.

“Andy I want you to leave. Just go. Don’t even call me.” Liam mumbled, looking sad and horrified just like a beaten puppy.

“I’m so sorry.” Andy whispered looking ashamed, apparently realizing what he had just said. “Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“I want to go. Can we leave?” Zayn suddenly interrupted. “I just want to leave this place, please. All of us, okay? Niall, have fun but I can’t do this. I’ll call you tomorrow. Or come with us. Your choice.”

“You want to go?” Liam asked him, not even looking Zayn in the eyes. 

Zayn nodded, hoping he could cheer up Liam later. “Please. It wasn’t a good idea in the first place and I’ve already had enough meeting those people. Let’s go. Let’s talk this out.” 

“Can I?” Liam asked wanting to take Zayn’s hand again. “I never even asked, I’m so sorry.”

“Liam, don’t be ridiculous. You know that the feelings are mutual. Just take my hand.” Zayn admitted and a weight was lifted from his mind because he’d finally said it out loud. 

Hand in hand, Zayn and Liam left the bar, Andy and Paddy walking behind them. Niall had decided to stay, wanting to meet some former classmates he’d promised to meet a few days ago. Liam’s driver had just pulled up across from the street when he heard it. A girl was screaming Liam’s name. He gave Liam a quick once-over to check if he wanted to say hi or not but Liam just shook his head tugging on Zayn’s hand making it clear that he wanted to get in the car as fast as possible.

Inside, the tension was almost unbearable. Andy was looking out of the window, Liam at Zayn, Zayn on the floor and the only one who was quietly talking (to the driver) was Paddy.

“My place.” Liam told Paddy, still sounding upset. “Drop Andy off at his place, please.” 

“Liam, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about it twice. Please don’t be angry.” Andy addressed the elephant in the room. “I know I shouldn’t have said it.”

Liam didn’t even bother to face him. “Whatever, Andy. Too late now, isn’t it? Maybe you should think before you speak next time. You fucked up big time, mate.” 

“I’m still here, you know? I can hear you talking.” Zayn interposed. “Maybe it wasn’t really cool to spill the beans, Andy, but you’re being a bit sensitive right now, Liam. You got a crush on me? Now what?”

“He didn’t have the right to tell you!” Liam squawked, apparently being horrified by the simple thought if it. 

“No, he didn’t but I also told you that it’s mutual just minutes ago, didn’t I?” Zayn responded. “I’ve had a crush on you before you were even talking to me, when you literally only existed in my imagination as that unapproachable celebrity.” 

Andy did it again, pretending to gag. “What’s the problem then?!”

“You are, you fucker. I loved that Zayn didn’t realize it, that he was all innocent and pure. You literally ruined everything I had planned.” Liam complained, giving him the finger.

“Well, I admit you’re right. You confused me all of the time, kind of.” Zayn acknowledged. “But mainly because nobody would’ve guessed you’re into men? Even my mom thinks you’re THE heterosexual man on earth. Your team did a great job, you know?”

“I actually don’t care.” Liam explained, smiling broadly. “Boys, girls. Whatever.”

“Someone’s bisexual over here!” Andy noted, trying to break the ice.

Liam furiously raised his eyebrows and Zayn thought he would kill Andy any minute now. “Yeah and you’re still an asshole, so shut up.”

Andy jokingly shielded himself with his arms “Jesus, you’re really angry.”

Liam clenched his fists. “Yes, I am. Look where we are! Almost at yours. Guess who’s happy that he doesn’t have to see your face again today? Bitch, me!”

Zayn placed his hand on top of Liam’s thigh. “He didn’t mean to hurt you, Liam. Maybe you two should talk about it tomorrow, okay? You need some distance today I guess. You are best friends though, don’t forget. Niall and I had a huge argument a while ago but we’re still talking and we’re still inseparable.” 

“We’re here.” Paddy interrupted. “See you soon, Andy.” 

Andy weakly smiled at Liam and got off the car. “Bye, you two.” 

__

Zayn’s eyes widened and he gaped at Liam’s home. "This is a joke, right?” Liam laughed it off. “I don’t know what to say.”

Liam’s home was a stunning penthouse apartment with 360° riverfront and city skyline views, centrally located in London with breathtaking views overlooking the River Thames and some of London's most famous landmarks.

“Come in?” Liam suggested, observing Zayn. “Don’t look like that. Make yourself at home.”

It was a spacious apartment located on a high floor which offered a contemporary feel with an open living area and floor-to-ceiling windows with views of Big Ben and Zayn just didn’t know what to look at first. “You’re some rich kid, Liam.” Zayn giggled and rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t care less though. Doesn’t impress me, okay? I don’t want to you to think that I care about this, instead of you. It’s a beautiful home though.”

The windows and superlative attention to detail created the maximum amount of light and Zayn loved it because all he could think about right now was, how amazing it would be to just stand in front of the windows, overlooking London, painting whatever came to his mind, maybe even the skyline.

“It’s just materialistic stuff after all, isn’t it?” Liam said, approving.

The bespoke white kitchen featured stone and marble worktops and Zayn imagined Liam cooking immediately. It was beautifully arranged and carefully decorated which probably made each recipe unique and better-tasting. It even featured a kitchen island and a bar and Zayn loved it. “I totally understand why you love to cook. I’d probably cook all day in this kitchen.”

“I’ll teach you if you want.” Liam suggested, smirking. “Want something to drink?” 

“Sure. Water or coke, I don’t care. Whatever you have to be honest.” Zayn answered looking around. “I like that color. The couch matches the room. Am I allowed to sit down or is it one of those way too expensive couches you can only look at? Just asking. One of my dad’s friends, some stuck-up businessman got one of those.”

“Do whatever you want, Zayn.” Liam answered, while opening the fridge.” Sit down, jump on it, drool over it. I really don’t care. It’s just a couch. You can touch whatever you want in here.”

Zayn laughed. He sat down and made himself comfortable. “You have no idea how relieved I am that you just said that.” 

Liam put glasses and two bottles on the table in front of Zayn. “Coke and water. Your choice now.” 

“I’d love to say something stupid like _rich people_ now and roll my eyes but it’s just normal coke and water.” Zayn mocked, pouring himself a glass of water. “Water is just fine, thanks.”

“I’m sorry, sunshine.” Liam mumbled looking at Zayn with a sad impression. “It’s my fault that we had to leave early.” 

Zayn frowned because it clearly wasn’t. “No, I really wanted to go. It’s not even Andy’s fault.”

Liam plopped down next to Zayn looking at him intently. “Are you sure, because I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with the _Payne_ thing, you know? Or in general, I mean.”

“Liam, some of the things you said were funny and some simply genius. I loved it” Zayn explained, grinning. “What you said to Dylan and Jordan…” he paused. “I really don’t know how to thank you. It’s the first time in ages I feel safe, not to mention that they literally shit their pants.”

“Right? One of them almost wetted himself.” Liam agreed and they burst out laughing. “Hey, Zayn? Wanna see my Batman? He’s just as tall as you!”

“Don’t tell me you own one of those?!” Zayn shrieked and jumped to his feet. “I need to see it. Where is it?!”

“One of those and other stuff. I’m a bit of a nerd.” Liam admitted. “Wanna watch the movie later? _Rich people_ got a huge screen, a popcorn maker and some nice cozy blankets,  you know?”

“Hey! Don’t use my jokes!” Zayn squeaked, tickling Liam. “Let’s go! I can’t wait. Can’t even remember that class reunion.”

___

When Zayn woke up he couldn’t figure out where he was at first. 

“Morning, sunshine. Slept well?” Liam asked him quietly and Zayn nodded by instinct. “Hi there.”

Only then Zayn realized that they’d fallen asleep on the couch sitting next to each other, Zayn’s head on Liam’s shoulder. “Morning.”

Liam put his phone aside and smiled. “Coffee? Tea?”

“When did you wake up? You don’t look tired anymore.” Zayn stated, sitting up. “Ugh, everything hurts.”

“Been awake for 20 minutes or so but I didn’t want to wake you up.” Liam answered, pulling the cozy black blanked over them again. “You’re really cute when you sleep.”

“Liam, what’s wrong?” Zayn wanted to know, noticing that something was off immediately.

Liam’s phone rang but he just rejected the call. “Nothing, sunshine.”

Zayn casually took his hand and squeezed it in reassurance, looking him in the eyes. “I know you’re lying. What is it? Which meeting did you skip? What event did you cancel? You can tell me.”

“When I woke up there were 17 missed calls, several text messages and a lot of notifications. I actually ignored all of them because I didn’t want to wake you up, you know?” Liam replied, apparently being stressed out. “But I have to tell you anyway, I guess? Someone took a photo of us, Zayn. It’s everywhere.” 

“A photo of us?” Zayn wanted to know, not realizing what Liam had just told him.

Liam bit his lip. “A photo of us holding hands in public, Zayn. I forgot that I can’t do that.”

He should’ve thought about it. Why did he do this to Liam? Why did he have to be so selfish?! “No Liam, I forgot that you can’t do that. It’s my fault, shit.”

“Zayn, are you the celebrity or am I? Please don’t blame it on yourself, okay? I don’t know what to do right now. I’m a bit overwhelmed to be honest. My team won’t stop calling me and it’s all over the news.” Liam opened Twitter. “Look at this hashtag. It’s trending worldwide!”

“I miss Twitter.” Zayn suddenly said. “I’m sorry. Forget about it.”

“What do you mean? Just log on?” Liam suggested but Zayn ignored it. Liam wanted to check on Zayn’s account but it wasn’t there. Of cours,e it wasn’t. “Zayn what have you done? Why did you deactivate? I thought you love your account?”

“Because of you. I didn’t want to risk losing you, Liam.” Zayn admitted and took Liam’s phone without even asking. “But I miss this. Never thought I would because I’ve only been there because of you in the first place but yeah.”

“I feel like an asshole for saying this right now, but don’t just reactivate yet, okay?” Liam responded. “I don’t know if someone already recognized you, you know? I don’t want them to attack you or whatever.”

Zayn knew Liam was right but he missed his girls so much. “Wouldn’t have done that at the moment anyway, Liam.” 

“I need to take care of this, okay? I’ll drive you home and then I’ll talk to my team. They’ll kill me but what’s new?” Liam all of a sudden told Zayn. “I really would love to spend more time with you but I actually disappeared without telling anyone? The worst celebrity, you know? I’m in trouble now.”

Zayn didn’t want to leave Liam alone but he hadn’t even texted anyone telling them where he was or why he hadn’t come home yesterday night. His mom was probably worried sick by now. "I'm causing a lot of trouble.” 

Liam hugged Zayn and whispered into his ear. “You’re worth it.” Zayn got goosebumps. “Hey Zayn?”

“Yes?” Zayn said, beaming with joy.

“What if I caused some more trouble?” Liam asked, nervously biting his lip and Zayn facepalmed.

Zayn gaped at him. “Please don’t tell me you posted something on Instagram!”

“I’m sorry?” Liam mumbled but already handed Zayn his phone, snickering.

“Liam, are you crazy?!” Zayn yelped. “When did you post this?!” Zayn checked the time. “You posted this last night?!” Zayn wanted to die because Liam really was the worst celebrity on the planet. “I didn’t even notice you took this photo!”

“I had to?” Liam replied, making a distressed but kind of funny face. “In my defence I have to say that I didn’t know someone took a photo of us. I posted this before!”

“It’s me wearing your batman shirt and mask! You can see all of my tattoos.” Zayn explained but couldn’t help but laugh. “You know that your fandom is just like the FBI? They’ll figure it out within seconds. I was one of them! I would’ve noticed straight away. I don’t want to scare you but be prepared." Zayn rolled his eyes, hysterically laughing. " I’ll reactivate my Twitter later okay? Just changed my mind because a lot of people usually listen to me. I’ll try to distract or whatever. Some kind of damage control, promise.” Zayn carded his fingers through Liam’s hair. “The caption is sweet though.

“ _I like_ ** _you_** _more than Batman_? I didn’t lie.” Liam quoted his own caption.


	15. Uncle Kracker

Trisha made a scene in front of everyone. “Where have you been, Zayn? I was worried sick, don’t you understand? I thought you knew better! Why didn’t you at least send any of us a text message?” She looked at Yaser hoping he’d speak up as well, but he didn’t. “You know that whenever you just disappear I’m almost dying! Ever since that day a few years ago I need you to tell me if you are okay and you know it. A simple emoji even! Zayn, you were meeting up with the people who did this to you!” She pointed at the scar hidden underneath one of his tattoos. “I don’t want to know what you’re doing, don’t want to control you or anything, just let me know you’re okay, that you aren’t hurt!”

Zayn felt like the worst son on the planet, his guilty conscience almost crushing him. “Mom I’m really sorry. You know that I never forget to at least send you a thumbs up emoji. It was a completely different situation yesterday though, a new one. I’m okay, really am. Nothing happened.”

Trisha reclined her head, trying to make herself comfortable to cool down. “I know, honey I just couldn’t stop thinking about those guys attacking you again. I’m so glad you’re okay. It scared me so much.”

Zayn engulfed her in a hug. “I’m okay, mom. I promise to never forget ever again.” Zayn kissed her cheek. “I crashed at a friends place.”

Safaa rolled her eyes, sitting next to Trisha. “Why don’t you just tell everyone already, brother?”

Zayn scowled at Safaa, trying to make it clear that he wanted her to keep quiet. She stuck out her tongue and Trisha obviously tried making sense of their behavior. Zayn glared at her, perking his eyebrows up. “What I wanted to say is, that I fell asleep early.”

“You do talk some shit. Falling asleep? Is that what you call it nowadays?!” Safaa interrupted and Zayn wanted to murder her, but just threw a pillow at her instead. She shrieked. “You shouldn’t have done that!”

“Or what?” Zayn dared her, pursing his lips in anger. “I swear to god, if you don’t keep your mouth shut you’ll regret it.”

Safaa’s facial expression changed within seconds to a bitchy grimace. “Zayn got a boyfriend.” She gave him the best bitter smile he’d ever seen.

Zayn shrugged, trying to look as smug as possible. “Well, your own fault. I’ll keep the tickets now.” Last night Liam had handed him tickets for one of his shows in London, including a Meet&Greet. He’d looked really content with this is plan because Liam had explained that he could now meet Zayn’s sister anyway. They had laughed about the fact that meeting up seemed to be pretty complicated but not quite much at the same. They‘d agreed on Liam only meeting Safaa first but hadn‘t forgotten Waliyha and Doniya since they were Liam fans as well. 

“Tickets?” Safaa squeaked. “What tickets are you talking about, Zayn?” Zayn’s remark had clearly made her nervous. She was fidgeting around on her chair.

“Too bad you just blurted it out.” Zayn answered, shaking his head in disappointment. ”You promised me to keep your mouth shut, Safaa. Now I’ll do it instead. You’ll never know.”

“I knew it.” Trisha all of a sudden said, cheerfully. “Yaser, I told you so! And you just laughed it off! I was right! You’re dating that Andy guy you’ve been talking about. I need to know everything! I want to meet him, sweetie!”

Yaser lovingly smiled at his wife, then frowned at his son. “He’s definitely not dating Andy, darling. We talked about it. He likes that boy but only like Niall, not in that way. I would’ve noticed. I know my son by heart. But I’d love to know who we’re talking about here as well.”

Zayn considered jumping out of the window for a second but it was no use because at one point he’d have to talk about it. He had to lie because he had no choice but to do so. “Not really my boyfriend. I’m not ready to talk about him just yet.” That actually sounded very good. He was proud of himself. “I’ll tell you more when I want to.” Zayn all of a sudden knew what to say. “It wasn’t actually my decision to tell Safaa yet. She kind of overheard something, when I was on the phone and I had no choice but to tell her. Well I didn’t, but he did.” He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Sounds complicated. What I want to say is, that I ask you to wait till I’m ready. This is new for me as well.”

Trisha grinned from ear to ear, listening to what her son had to say. Yaser winked at Zayn and Safaa pouted apparently having expected a different reaction. Zayn sighed with relief, realizing they wouldn’t interrogate.

Zayn couldn’t bring himself to not tell Safaa about the tickets though, so he just blurted it out regardless of what she’d just revealed. “I hate you, but I also love you, Safaa” She looked guilty. “Tickets for Liam Payne obviously?” Safaa jumped to her feet and put her arms around her brother immediately. “You’re welcome!”

“When? Where? Why?” she screeched in anticipation. “Oh my god how could you even afford it?!”

Zayn kissed her hair and happily smiled. “Unlike you, I can keep a secret so I’m not going to tell you.” She held him tight. “You and I will meet him as well, you know? Meet&Greet and stuff.”

She freaked out.

____

Zayn couldn’t believe he’d reactivate his Twitter account within the next minute. He hadn’t planned on doing it but given the current circumstances, he had to check out what was going on, what people were talking about, what kind of speculations people made, if the photo had already leaked and stuff like that.

_Open Twitter. Log on._

He didn’t know what to do now but what he knew was, that he’d missed his Twitter account a lot, despite having met Liam in real life. He decided to scroll for a while and check out several update accounts. Within seconds he panicked because their photo was everywhere and everyone was talking about it, trying to find out who the _mysterious_ guy holding Liam’s hand could be. Fortunately, their faces couldn’t be seen. It was weird seeing his tattoos, his body, his hair and actually all of him in photos taken by a stranger. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but seeing his hand holding Liam’s made him sheepishly bite his lip and caused Zayn to long for him already.

Because he couldn’t resist, he simply opened WhatsApp. When he noticed _“The Boyfriend”_ still being a thing because of Safaa, he giggled but quickly changed it into _Liam_. He thought that _Liam Payne_ sounded wrong by now because Niall’s contact didn’t say _Niall Horan_ either and _The Boyfriend_ made him nervous BECAUSE.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * Sue me but I already miss you? - Zayn
  * I’m in a meeting. - Liam
  * Oh shit, sorry! I’ll text you later. - Zayn
  * That was a joke. I want to see you too. - Liam
  * It’s only been three hours! - Zayn
  * So what? Too much time without you. - Liam
  * This is kind of disgusting (but cute). - Zayn
  * Definitely. - Liam
  * Seriously though. I’ll text you later? - Zayn
  * They can wait. - Liam
  * Liam, I know you’re the worst celeb already but you at least have to explain and listen to them. I swear they’ll kill you otherwise, remember? - Zayn
  * I can listen and still talk to you. - Liam
  * I can’t convince you anyway, can I? - Zayn
  * Nope. - Liam
  * I just reactivated my account, you know? - Zayn
  * And? Are you okay? - Liam
  * You were right. It’s everywhere and I’m kind of… I don’t know. - Zayn
  * Overwhelmed? Confused? - Liam
  * All of that, yeah! - Zayn
  * Take care of yourself first, okay? - Liam
  * Liam… - Zayn
  * No, I mean it. You don’t have to do anything. You can log off, deactivate or whatever. No damage control or fighting on Twitter, alright? I got a team for those kind of things. - Liam
  * I didn’t do anything yet. - Zayn
  * You can do whatever you want, I just want you to be okay. - Liam
  * Keep me updated, yeah? - Zayn
  * You too, sunshine? - Liam
  * Of course. - Zayn
  * Good. - Liam
  * If you need to rant or something like that just text me. Phone’s in my hand anyway, you know? I’ll stay in my room all day. - Zayn
  * Hermit crab. - Liam
  * Herwhat? - Zayn
  * Forget about it. - Liam
  * I’m not a crab! - Zayn
  * No, you’re my sunshine! - Liam
  * Talk to you later, Liam. - Zayn
  * Can’t wait. - Liam



 

Zayn smiled like an idiot and he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried to, so he decided to get over with it already and talk to his girls if they still were _his_ girls though.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Hello queens. Please don’t attack me just yet. Let me explain first, okay? - Zayn
  * I’m waiting for a GOOD explanation, Zayn. - Leti
  * I treated you guys like shit and I’m sorry. All of you deserve better than that. I never wanted to be an asshole and I genuinely regret it. - Zayn
  * Aha. - Malikah
  * Some things happened I never expected to happen and it was overwhelming? I didn’t know how to deal with it, which made me freak out? Kind of? And because I freaked out on the inside I all of a sudden changed? - Zayn
  * And? - Mimi
  * And I want to apologize, because I shouldn’t have treated you like that and shouldn’t have disappeared all of the time. - Zayn
  * Continue. - Reema
  * I deactivated because I wanted to get my shit together? - Zayn
  * Did it work? - Pat
  * Kind of, I think? I’m normal again, I guess? - Zayn
  * More. - Lou
  * I’ll never do it again? I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about anything and I really really miss all of you. I could’ve texted you on Whatsapp, but I didn’t? I’m the worst friend. - Zayn
  * Go on. - Ro
  * I don’t know what else to say! - Zayn
  * You know what we want to hear! - Sel
  * Class reunion didn’t go as planned but it was okay? Nobody hurt me and I think I managed to _slay_ like you wanted me to? - Zayn
  * Are you still apologizing? - Reema
  * Yes, because I beg you to forgive me? Please, love me again and give me another chance? I know I probably don’t deserve it though. - Zayn
  * Zayn, have you quite finished? - Leti
  * What? - Zayn
  * We were pissed, but we love you? - Leti
  * What!? - Zayn
  * Well, you apparently had reasons for this shitshow so whatever. - Pat
  * Yeah, at least you seem to be okay! - Mimi
  * I am, yeah. - Zayn
  * Are you sure you don’t want to tell us about something else? - Reema
  * About what? - Zayn
  * So, you still want to lie? - Pat
  * No! I don’t! - Zayn
  * Yes, you do! - Pat
  * I have no idea what you’re talking about. - Zayn
  * Liar!! - Sel
  * I’m so confused I’m tearing up. - Zayn
  * Just one question, okay? - Malikah
  * Okay. - Zayn
  * Have you checked notifs? Update accounts? News? Anything? - Malikah
  * Yes of course. I have, because last time you were kind of pissed when I hadn’t. I listened to you! I’m up to date, promise! Well, I missed quite a bit but I’m sure you’ll update me. - Zayn
  * Nobody even cares. Just tell us! - Malikah
  * Tell you guys what?? - Zayn
  * Zayn, I’m fuming with anger. - Leti
  * What have I done?! - Zayn
  * THE FUCKING PHOTO YOU FUCKING MORON. - Malikah
  * What photo!? - Zayn
  * Are you pretending to be stupid or are you actually dumb? - Mimi
  * I really don’t get it. - Zayn
  * Maybe ranting isn’t the right thing to do. Explain it. - Reema
  * Reema, shut up. Zayn met Liam and he didn’t even think about telling us! - Mimi



 

Zayn dropped his phone and started to panic, anxiety taking over his body immediately. His hands were trembling and his heart was racing. If his girls had immediately recognized him, everyone else would as well. Zayn didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to explain or to react.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * I don’t know what to say. - Zayn
  * Neither do I! - Leti
  * I couldn’t tell you! - Zayn
  * Why not!??! - Leti
  * Because I promised. You know I keep promises! - Zayn
  * I can’t believe you didn’t tell us. - Pat
  * How do you even know about it? - Zayn
  * Zayn, we know your tattoos?! - Mimi
  * Fucking hell, I knew it. - Zayn
  * You knew we’d recognize you!? - Sel
  * No, I told him! - Zayn
  * What the fuck are you talking about?! - Lou
  * About Liam! - Zayn
  * Liam. - Leti
  * Yes!? Obviously! - Zayn
  * Why does he like you more than Batman!? - Pat
  * What?!?!!? - Zayn
  * What did you do?! - Leti
  * Wait, you’re talking about the Instagram post? - Zayn
  * Of course! - Mimi
  * Oh! - Zayn
  * Zayn what else are you withholding? - Reema
  * Nothing? - Zayn



 

Zayn had thought they were talking about the photos of him and Liam holding hands but they ’d apparently only recognized him because of the Instagram post. It was his chance to distract them, his chance to lie once again just to help Liam out or save his own ass.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Yeah I met him. - Zayn
  * Why are you such a lucky motherf***? - Leti
  * Good luck I guess. - Zayn
  * What’s he like?! - Pat
  * He’s really nice, queens. - Zayn
  * More!! - Pat
  * He’s funny? - Zayn
  * And!?!? - Leti
  * Well, he’s actually quite normal. He’s cheeky and charming at the same time, talks a lot and likes Batman just as much as I do? - Zayn
  * He likes you more than Batman, fucker. What did you do?! - Malikah
  * I made him laugh. - Zayn
  * You made him laugh. - Leti
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * And now he likes you more than Batman?? - Reema
  * I guess he didn’t actually mean it like that, you know? - Zayn
  * Oh! - Leti
  * Yeah. I’m happy I met him. - Zayn
  * I can imagine. - Reema
  * Since we’re all good now, can we talk about the elephant in the room? - Lou
  * Okay? - Zayn
  * Have you seen the photos of Liam holding another guys hand? - Mimi
  * Sure. - Zayn
  * What do you think? - Sel
  * I don’t know? - Zayn
  * You don’t know? That’s all?! - Reema
  * Yes? I have no idea what to say. - Zayn
  * Don’t you think it’s connected to Liam’s tweets and recent Instagram posts? - Pat
  * Possible, sure. - Zayn
  * He only tweeted a few minutes ago. - Leti
  * He did?! - Zayn
  * Did you turn your notifications off?! - Pat
  * Doesn’t work I guess. What did he tweet? - Zayn
  * He tweeted “When your legs don’t work like they used to before”. - Leti
  * Oh, Ed Sheeran lyrics! - Zayn
  * And it’s a love song. Again. - Pat
  * Yeah I love this song. - Zayn
  * Don’t you get it, Zayn? - Malikah
  * No? - Zayn



 

Of course, he did and he was dying on the inside thinking about Liam tweeting this right after they’d texted, he just couldn’t tell them.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * I’ll buy you some crutches. - Zayn
  * Hello again, sunshine. - Liam
  * Since your legs don’t work like they used to before. - Zayn
  * Liam can’t talk at the moment. Please try again later. - Liam
  * Nice try. You made me blush. - Zayn
  * Liam can’t talk at the moment. Please try again later. - Liam
  * You’re such a dork. Talk to you later. - Zayn



 

Liam was the cutest and knowing that all of those tweets and posts were about Zayn, more precisely about Liam’s crush on Zayn, made it even more adorable.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Did you fall asleep, ooooor? - Leti
  * No, my sister just called, sorry. - Zayn
  * Okay! Now listen to me! - Ro
  * I am. - Zayn
  * It’s obviously like a puzzle but we’re missing a piece! - Leti
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * We think that Liam’s talking about that dude all of the time! - Reema
  * About the guy in the photo? - Zayn
  * Yes about the guy holding his hand. - Mimi
  * He’s straight, isn’t he? - Malikah
  * Whatever you say, honey. - Pat
  * So you think he’s not? - Zayn
  * Not anymore. OBVIOUSLY. - Lou
  * Makes sense. - Zayn
  * What do you think? - Pat
  * Nothing yet to be honest. Have to scroll a bit and stuff. - Zayn
  * Okay. - Reema
  * Do people think the same? Other fans, I mean? - Zayn
  * No they think it’s a friend, since Andy was there as well? - Pat
  * What the fuck? - Zayn
  * Huh? - Mimi
  * Why would he hold a bro-pal-dude’s hand? - Zayn
  * Exactly!! - Ro
  * Liam has a girlfriend, doesn’t he? - Zayn
  * Yeah. People think he’s gonna propose for real this time or that he’s cheating. - Malikah
  * Weird. - Zayn
  * Definitely. - Reema
  * Did anyone recognize the guy in the photo yet? - Zayn
  * The photo that was taken by a fan? - Leti
  * It was a fan?? - Zayn
  * Yeah, the girl who took the photo tweeted that she had spotted Liam with Andy, Paddy and the stranger in front of a bar in London. She said, that she only wanted to take a photo with Liam but that he didn’t even look at her in the first place. Kind of mean. - Pat
  * He doesn’t have to and he literally can’t take a photo with everyone, you know? - Zayn
  * No, but he could’ve smiled at her or whatever. - Mimi
  * He’s a breathing human being like you and I. He doesn’t owe his fans anything. What if he had a bad day or something like that? - Zayn
  * Calm your non existing tits. - Leti
  * I’m just saying. - Zayn
  * You’re defending him like crazy. - Mimi
  * Can’t help it. - Zayn
  * We know. - Sel
  * However, she said that she’s never seen the guy before. - Pat
  * Oh okay! - Zayn
  * She said he was good looking and that Liam couldn’t control _the fond_. - Leti
  * Awww. - Zayn
  * Get your shit together! - Leti
  * Sorry. - Zayn
  * Every single magazine is talking about it. - Malikah
  * Shit. Even _Dan Wattpad_? - Zayn
  * Sure!! - Ro
  * Liam’s gonna be so mad. - Zayn
  * What I wanted to say is, that we also think we’ve seen that suit before. - Leti
  * Which suit? - Zayn
  * The pinkish one. - Pat
  * Well, it’s a common suit? - Zayn
  * No, I’ve seen it before! - Mimi



 

Zayn was panicking like crazy by now. They’d solve it within the next minutes and he just knew it. They’d hate him forever.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * My girls know it’s me. - Zayn
  * What? - Liam
  * They recognized my tattoos. I told you so. - Liam
  * Fuck. - Liam
  * And they also think they’ve seen the pinkish suit before. MY SUIT. - Zayn
  * Calm down. My team is working on a plan to fix this already. - Liam
  * I’m gonna lose my friends and there’s nothing I can do about it. - Zayn
  * Are they real friends? - Liam
  * Of course they are. I love them so much. - Zayn
  * Then they’ll be angry but still love you. - Liam
  * I’m not sure about that. - Zayn
  * I’m sorry you have to deal with this. - Liam
  * Remember what you whispered in my ear last night? - Zayn
  * Of course. - Liam
  * You’re worth it. - Zayn
  * Yes? - Liam
  * Liam, YOU are worth it (as well). - Zayn
  * Can we facetime later? - Liam
  * I’d love to. Gotta talk to them again, okay? - Zayn
  * Okay. My manager is currently insulting me anyways. - Liam
  * Don’t take it to heart. It’s his job. - Zayn
  * I know. - Liam
  * You’re amazing. Doesn’t matter what he says. - Zayn



 

Zayn quickly opened his direct messages on Twitter again, bracing himself for the upcoming drama.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam’s King And Queens**

  * Can we sum it up again? - Reema
  * Good idea! - Ro
  * Liam’s been tweeting lyrics about having a crush or falling in love or whatever. He posted weird things on Instagram. He’s referring to someone as _sunshine,_ he got spotted holding a boys hand, he made it clear that he’s not engaged and he met Zayn. - Pat
  * He met Zayn. - Malikah
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * HE MET ZAYN. - Malikah
  * What is wrong with you. We get it. - Leti
  * No, you don’t. Liam met Zayn! - Malikah
  * Take your pills! - Mimi
  * Are you guys stupid or what? - Malikah
  * No, you’re repeating yourself. - Lou
  * You remember that suit because Zayn bought the same one for his class reunion. He bought a pinkish one and uploaded a photo for us on his private Tumblr. He just deleted it again, you know? - Malikah
  * So that guy is wearing the same suit? - Leti
  * And got the same tattoos on his hands. - Malikah
  * What? - Mimi
  * IT IS ZAYN. - Malikah
  * Don’t be ridiculous. - Sel
  * Sure, Jan. - Lou
  * I changed my password. You can’t tweet using my account anymore. - Zayn
  * What? - Malikah
  * You can’t. Don’t even try it. - Zayn
  * Why is that relevant? - Malikah
  * Just saying. - Zayn
  * I WAS RIGHT. IT’S YOU IN THE PHOTO. - Malikah
  * Are you on drugs? - Leti
  * It’s Zayn! Look at the photo! Compare it to the Instagram post. I swear it’s Zayn. The black hair, the body, the suit, the tattoo on his left hand!!!! They even had a conversation Zayn didn’t want to talk about, remember?! - Malikah
  * I think I gotta go. - Zayn
  * No you’re staying right fucking here. - Leti
  * Is it you!? - Pat
  * I don’t know what you’re talking about. - Zayn
  * Zayn, Malikah is right. I know your tattoos. You uploaded them for us to see about six months ago. You just always delete all of your posts after a few minutes! -Sel
  * Promise me not to tell anyone else. Liam’s in trouble already and I can’t make it worse! I wanted to fix things and distract people but I can’t do it. I beg you, queens. - Zayn
  * I can’t. - Leti
  * Please… - Zayn
  * You’re dating Liam!??!?!?!!?!?!??!!?!?!?!? - Reema
  * No? - Zayn
  * What do you mean, no? You’re holding his hand in public! - Pat
  * We didn’t think this through?? - Zayn
  * Wait! Does this mean that YOU are _sunshine_?! - Reema
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * Oh my god, I can’t breathe. - Sel
  * Liam got a crush on you, Zayn?! - Reema
  * He told me so? - Zayn
  * And you’re so chill because?! - Leti
  * Because we’re texting on Whatsapp, talking on the phone and because we already met? I’m not fangirling? - Zayn
  * You got his number?!?!?! - Reema
  * Give me his number, please! - Malikah
  * Definitely not. - Zayn
  * What the fuck, Zayn? Don’t be selfish. - Mimi
  * Listen, I won’t give you girls his number, won’t tell you where he lives or how his home looks like, won’t send you photos, tell you about yesterday or anything. It’s his private life and I can’t just spill the beans. The fucking feelings are mutual and I won’t make him hate me. I kept all of this a secret because of stuff like that. I thought I was dreaming as well, okay? I still don’t know what all of this means and I’m completely overwhelmed. - Zayn
  * Oh my god, you like him! - Pat
  * Of course I _like_ him! - Zayn
  * Sorry, I’m angry af. Talk to you later. - Lou
  * Lou, don’t be. - Zayn
  * Fuck you, Zayn. - Lou
  * I don’t know what to say. - Reema
  * Just tell us something? - Ro
  * No. - Zayn
  * Zayn, don’t be like that. We’re your friends! - Leti
  * And I love you a lot, but right now Liam’s privacy is my number one priority. - Zayn
  * Zayn, am I stupid or did Liam go with you? - Sel
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * Liam was your date for the class reunion, wasn’t he? - Sel
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * Oh my god, this is the best thing ever. - Ro
  * Am I dreaming, or? - Pat
  * This is real, believe me. I fell asleep on his couch yesterday. - Zayn
  * OH MY GOD. - Reema
  * Fuck. - Zayn
  * You need to tell us everything!! - Mimi
  * I already told you that I won’t do that. - Zayn
  * You’re so boring! - Leti
  * Please don’t tell anyone it’s me, okay? This would cause a stir. - Zayn
  * Why would we tell anyone? - Leti
  * You can’t. - Zayn
  * We got it. - Pat
  * Wait, does this mean Liam is into guys?! - Mimi
  * My mom is calling. I’ll be back in a few minutes. - Zayn
  * Don’t talk shit. Stay! - Pat
  * She really is. - Zayn



 

“Zayn! Come here! Your sister is having a meltdown and I have no idea what’s happening. Hurry up!” Trisha yelled sounding horrified. Zayn jumped to his feet, running to the living room.

Zayn knelt down next to his sister who was sitting on the floor, staring at a magazine. “Safaa, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Zayn, this is you!” she shrieked followed by laughing hysterically. “You’re dating Liam Payne!”

Zayn’s jaw dropped, his mom gaped at him in disbelief, Doniya dropped the glass she was holding in her right hand, Waliyha froze and Yaser burst out laughing.

“I’m not dating him.” Zayn tried to explain but blushed crimson. “We’re having a _crush_ on each other and you can’t tell anyone, okay?!”

__

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * Liam!!! - Zayn
  * What happened?! - Liam
  * Safaa found out! - Zayn
  * Oh shit. - Liam
  * While thumbing through a magazine she immediately noticed my hand tattoos in the photo that fan has taken! -Zayn
  * Is she okay? - Liam
  * She freaked out? - Zayn
  * I can imagine. - Liam
  * My whole family is weird right now! - Zayn
  * Is it bad that I’m laughing? - Liam
  * Yes! - Zayn
  * Throw the tickets I gave you away. - Liam
  * Are you crazy? I’d never. - Zayn
  * But you do realize you don’t need them anyway? - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * You can come to any concert, sunshine. - Liam
  * Liam! - Zayn
  * I mean it and I also have an idea. - Liam
  * Okay? - Zayn
  * Go attend tonight’s show? - Liam
  * Tonight as in later?! - Zayn
  * Yeah. I’ll meet Safaa and she’ll meet me? Sounds like a brilliant idea, Zayn. It’s literally the perfect time right now. She’ll calm down and I can say hello. - Liam
  * How am I supposed to go without tickets? - Zayn
  * You’re too cute. - Liam
  * I’m being serious. - Zayn
  * Someone will pick you up and bring you backstage of course. - Liam
  * Liam, that’s too much. - Zayn
  * Zayn, sunshine, get used to it, okay? I’d love to have you backstage all the time, you know? Just bring Safaa and meet me, please! - Liam
  * You know that she’ll freak out, don’t you? - Zayn
  * It’s super sweet. I’ll treat her like a princess, promise. - Liam
  * You better, it’s my baby sister and I love her to death. - Zayn
  * Can’t wait to see you later! Meeting is over by the way. - Liam
  * Soundcheck soon? - Zayn
  * In about 30 minutes. - Liam
  * So we just wait in front ot the stadium? I’m confused. - Zayn
  * You know what? I’ll just ask Andy to pick you two up. He knows what to do, where to go, how security check and stuff works. - Liam
  * Sounds amazing. I’m also glad you’re talking again. - Zayn
  * He’s a prick but he’s my favorite prick. - Liam
  * I like him too. - Zayn
  * Don’t like him too much or I’ll hate Andy again. - Liam
  * Oh shut up. See you later! - Zayn
  * Can’t wait. - Liam



 

A few hours later, Zayn, Safaa and Andy were waiting in the car, ready for someone to pick them up. Or something. Zayn didn’t understand what on earth Andy had just explained.

“I still can’t believe I’m sitting next to Andy, Liam Payne’s best friend waiting to go backstage. I’ll meet Liam. I want to die.” Safaa suddenly announced, making dramatic gestures. “And all of that because my brother is dating him.”

Zayn and Andy rolled their eyes at the same time and when Zayn wanted to tell her for the seventh time in a row that they weren’t dating, someone opened the door and told them to follow. Zayn felt like some important person because within minutes they were surrounded by several people wearing black, who were shielding them from people’s views. No lining up, no waiting, no crowd. Safaa was nervously checking out her surroundings, while Andy was casually talking to staff during the security check. Zayn was biting his lip in eager anticipation of seeing Liam.

Inside, a guy called Lucas quickly showed them around while walking towards Liam’s backstage room. When they arrived, he told them to sit down and wait because Liam was still in the fitting room, searching for an outfit or something like that. Zayn hadn’t listened properly because he just wanted to see Liam again already. 

“This is for you guys. Enjoy your snacks and drinks!” a petite brunette girl, wearing a headset announced before she promptly left again.

Zayn was daydreaming when he all of a sudden noticed sushi, snacks, different drinks, chocolate and chips on the table. Safaa was sipping on a coke and Andy was digging in while Zayn was just staring at the door. “You okay, Safaa?”

“Are you kidding me?” she squeaked, laughing hysterically. “I’m sitting in Liam Payne’s backstage room with his best friend Andy and my brother who’s dating him and I’m going to meet Liam any minute now! I’m not happy! I’m dead!”

“He’s not that great, you know? Just some boring dude who can sing.” Andy answered trying to be funny but neither Safaa nor Zayn laughed about it. Safaa glared at him and Zayn wrinkled his nose in disagreement. “Okay, okay. Please don’t kill me!”

Suddenly the door swung open and Liam entered the room. Safaa just gaped at him, but apparently couldn’t even get up while Andy simply waved and Zayn blushed. “Hey, guys!” Liam gave them the biggest smile, walked towards Safaa and sat down next to her as if it was nothing. “I don’t bite, you know? You must be Safaa. I’m _James_.” Safaa, Zayn and Liam burst out laughing the same time while Andy looked blankly. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize your voice on the phone.” Safaa said, turning to Liam. “What kind of fake-fan am I?” She turned red. “Hi! I can’t believe you’re sitting next to me. Are you even real?” Zayn wanted to laugh at her, but then he remembered that a while ago he would’ve reacted just the same. “I’m so embarrassing, sorry!”

“No, you’re not, love!” Liam immediately replied, grinning. “Please don’t cry!” Zayn hadn’t even noticed her tearing up in the first place but Liam obviously was used to it. He just put his arms around her for a bear hug. “Nice to meet you.” Safaa was shaking so hard, even Andy seemed to notice, facing Zayn with a concerned look on his face. “Are you excited for the show?”

“Yes! Definitely. Are you performing your new song? It’s so good! I already know the lyrics by heart!” she all of a sudden said, being proud of herself. “It’s such a summer song!” 

Zayn just sat there, next to Andy waiting to be noticed, but Liam only focussed on his sister. It was really sweet but Zayn was impatiently fidgeting around.

Andy suddenly got up, grabbed something that looked like an ID and winked at Zayn. “Hey, Safaa? Want me to show you around? I’ll show you the VIP lounge, the stage and Liam’s dressing room or whatever you want to see?” Andy apparently wanted to give Liam and Zayn the chance to be alone. “Don’t look at Liam like that. Not the last time you see him, promise.” Liam nodded. Zayn nodded.

Zayn’s sister was extraordinarily lucky and Zayn loved seeing her like that. “Sure! I’m so excited.” she said, happily chuckling. “Can I, Zayn?”

He couldn’t believe she’d asked for permission. “Who would I be to say no? Go have some fun!” He turned to Andy and playfully frowned at him. “Watch out for her or you won’t see another day.”

They left instantly, Safaa jumping around with joy.

When they closed the door behind them, Liam promptly scooched over. They were looking into each other’s eyes, both trying not to smile too much but couldn’t help it. Zayn swallowed thickly, looking at Liam’s lips and Liam nervously played with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m happy you’re here.” Liam mumbled, carefully touching Zayn’s upper arm. “Couldn’t wait to say hello, sunshine.”

Zayn didn’t even try to suppress the desire to touch him, so he pressed himself against Liam and put his arms around his waist. “Is it bad that I wanted to kick them out? You treat Safaa like a princess and I love it but I almost got jealous.” Liam let out a guffaw. “Andy was about to vomit, you know? I guess he only suggested to show Safaa around because he didn’t want to watch me pout anymore.” Liam doubled up with laughter and Zayn jokingly shoved him. “Stop it! I’m being serious.”

“The best thing was, that your sister mentioned my new song.” Liam announced, interrupting himself just to take Zayn’s hand. “And you had no idea what she was talking about.” Zayn wanted the ground to open up and swallow him because Liam was right. He had no idea Liam had released a new single. “The only fake-fan in here is you!”

“Don’t be rude!” Zayn squeaked, pressing his face against Liam’s chest in embarrassment. “I didn’t even have the chance to check it out.” Liam smelled so good, Zayn was tempted to take another smell. “Guess who distracted me?”

“I really hope you like it. It’s a bit different.” Zayn didn’t hear anything anymore. His brain had just reported that it wasn’t working anymore because of his fast beating heart and the butterflies erupting in his stomach. 

Andy and Safaa returned to being deep in conversation but neither Zayn nor Liam noticed straight away, being way too focused on each other. Only when Andy cleared his throat and Safaa got the giggles, they separated hastily.

“Uh…you’re back already?” Zayn awkwardly asked, sounding like a fool. “We were just talking about…” Zayn helplessly looked at Liam.

“About my new song and about the fact that we have to go now.” Liam took over, his thumb still touching Zayn’s thigh. “Show in 15!”

__

“Tonight I wanted to do something different as well!” Liam announced, looking at the screaming crowd. “Someone on Twitter asked me to cover songs a while ago” Liam happily shifted from one foot to another. “I almost forgot about it but I’ll do it today.”

Zayn could swear Liam had just smiled at him because Liam all of a sudden seemed to get really nervous and jittery which was absolutely adorable. Zayn gave him a thumbs up which made Liam chuckle. Safaa was screaming just like everybody else, having the time of her life.

Liam waved at fans. “This is one of my favorite songs, especially at the moment.” Zayn got excited not knowing what to expect. “It’s an old song called _Smile by Uncle Kracker_ ” Zayn almost choked when Liam started singing, directly looking at him. Zayn didn’t know if he wanted to murder him for being that obvious or if he wanted to kiss him for being so indescribably sappy in a cute way.

_You're better than the best_

_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_

_Lets me know that it's OK, yeah it's OK_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

 

Zayn shamelessly stared at Liam singing to him, not caring about anyone or anything else.

 

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

 

Zayn knew the lyrics by heart and when Liam was about to sing the lyrics he’d even tweeted about recently he got kind of tense, praying people wouldn’t suddenly freak out.

 

_Even when you're gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

 

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

 

Safaa nudged her big brother, flinging her arms around him, screaming in his ear, that Liam was singing this for Zayn. He had no idea what to say or how to react so he just kissed her cheek and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

 

_Don't know how I lived without you_

_Cause every time that I get around ya_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

 

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

_Oh, you make me smile_

____

Backstage Zayn jumped into Liam’s arms, not caring about people watching. “I can’t believe you sang that song, Liam.” Safaa rolled her eyes but smirked. “I love that song! When you tweeted about it a while ago I thought you just liked the lyrics or something like that, but you know it!”

“It’s one of your favorite songs of all time, isn’t it?” Liam asked, sounding kind of smug. “I told you I’ve read _all_ of your messages. You once told me about that song and I fell in love with it.”

Zayn gave a high clear laugh. “You’re a stalker, that’s what you are. Who even makes an effort to read dozens of messages. A stalker does!” Liam winked.

“Hey Safaa is it me, or is your bother talking way too much all of the time?” he asked her, hinting her to come over instead of just waiting in the corner. “I think we should be partners in crime and annoy him a bit because he’s quite annoying himself sometimes. You game?”

“Duh. I can tell you everything about Zayn. I got some pretty embarrassing stories to tell!” Safaa informed and Zayn gaped at her with eyes wide open, hoping she was just joking around. “He owns a pillow with your face on it and if he can’t find it, he’s freaking out.”

“Safaa, run for your life. I’m going to kill you!” Zayn threatened but instead her and Liam high-fived. “You’re talking about yourself. It’s _your_ pillow!”

Safaa nodded, lips pursed. “ _Sure, Jan_!” Zayn wanted to murder her. “It’s yours and you can’t even sleep without it!”

With mouth agape, Zayn decided that he needed to make it awkward for her as well. “At least I’m not kissing a poster.”

“Can we just agree on the fact, that Zayn doesn’t need that pillow anymore and that Safaa can kiss the real me now?” Liam suggested and Safaa almost fainted when hearing it.

“I beg to differ.” Zayn interrupted “She can kiss your cheek but that’s about it.” With his eyes, Zayn tried to tell Liam to fix this real quick, not only because Zayn was getting jealous but mainly because Safaa had been _madly in love_ with Liam ever since.

Liam made it clear that he knew what Zayn meant, subtly sticking his thumb in the air. “I think Safaa is a clever young girl, Zayn” Liam handed her some new merch she’d been asking for, now directly facing her. “I like you a lot and I’m happy that I finally got to meet you, beautiful. But I think it’s quite obvious that I got a thing for your big brother. Is that okay with you?” She nodded joyfully. “It makes me happy knowing that you’re my biggest fan.” Zayn fondly observed them talking. “Wanna know a secret? Something that maybe comes in handy?” She excitedly waited for an answer. “ Possible free concerts, merch, seeing me all of the time..” Zayn knew what he was about to say and he couldn’t believe Liam could twist her around his little finger with barely any effort. “All comes with me _maybe_ dating your brother.”

“Date him. Do it. Not open for debate.” Safaa commanded, eagerly looking at Zayn.

“We’ll see but first we should go home, don’t you think so?” Zayn distracted them because otherwise, he’d just attack Liam with cuddles. "Maybe Dad can pick us up”

“Why don’t we leave this place together?” Liam responded, looking into Zayn’s eyes. “It’s no big deal, really. I want to go home as well. I’m super exhausted.” Zayn ran his fingers through Liam’s hair by instinct. “Let’s go.”

Zayn took Liam’s hand because he just felt like it and gave it a squeeze indicating that he was really happy. Safaa was walking right next to them when someone opened the door for them. Instead of peacefully being able to leave the building cameras suddenly flashed in their faces from everywhere.

“Liam, Liam! Any comments on this?” someone screamed and another woman yelled, “Are you dating Zayn?”

Liam immediately took a step forward, pushed Safaa behind him to shield her from the paparazzi and tried to hide his and Zayn’s face, not letting go of his hand for a second. Paddy and some security showed up, helping them to get into the car as fast as possible.

Someone closed the door and the black car with the tinted windows hit the road promptly. Safaa was shaking, pressing herself against Zayn trying to hide her face.

Zayn stroked her hair trying to calm her down and make her feel better but he was completely in shock as well. “What the fuck was that?”

“I have no idea, Zayn. I didn’t know, I swear!” Liam explained himself looking horrified. “Why do they even know who you are?”

“It’s my fault.” Safaa sobbed, scarcely audible. “I’m so sorry I didn’t know any better!”

“Safaa what have you done?!” Zayn yelled, hoping all of this was a misunderstanding. “Safaa I told you not to tell anyone!”

“I accidentally did before you even told me!” she cried. “Someone on Twitter was talking about that photo and asked something like _Who the hell is this?!_ and I just retweeted it with a comment saying  _That’s my fucking brother_ because I couldn’t believe my eyes! I didn’t do it on purpose! I already forgot about it. Please, don’t be angry. I didn’t know, I swear.” She was crying like a baby by now. “Liam, I swear I didn’t want to fuck up.”

“Guess you were right, Zayn. They’re like the FBI, finding out things immediately.” Liam mumbled, patting Safaa’s shoulder to indicate that everything was okay. “Brace yourself for tomorrow, Zayn. I’m so sorry you have to go through this.”

“I don’t want to lie, because I have no idea how to deal with this and I’m completely overwhelmed, scared even, but do I have to remind you again?” Zayn whispered, biting his lip while looking Liam deeply in the eyes. “You’re worth it.”

 

Liam kissed Zayn’s cheek…

 


	16. Chaos

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * How are you dealing with _this_ on a daily basis?! - Zayn
  * Been like that ever since I was 16. - Liam
  * How did you get used to it?! They’re like cockroaches! - Zayn
  * Yeah, they definitely are. - Liam
  * I gained 40k followers on Twitter over night. - Zayn
  * My sunshine is famous. - Liam
  * It’s not funny. It’s getting more and more. - Zayn
  * Scary, isn’t it? - Liam
  * It doesn’t even make sense, Liam! - Zayn
  * Well imagine it would’ve been someone else. Would you have followed them immediately or not? A while ago I mean. - Liam
  * Probably yes? - Zayn
  * See. They think it’s important to follow you. - Liam
  * But I’m only like hanging out with you. - Zayn
  * Andy had 2k followers and when my fans noticed who he was it was over 600k all of a sudden. I think it’s normal. - Liam
  * It’s weird. - Zayn
  * Definitely. So many people are reading what you have to say. - Liam
  * I can’t even scroll through all of my notifs anymore. - Zayn
  * Now imagine what it’s like with a couple of million followers. - Liam
  * Liam, you got over 30M followers! - Zayn
  * No? Really? I thought it was 30k! - Liam
  * Stop mocking me! - Zayn
  * You got more followers than I do! That’s not fair! - Liam
  * You’re a dork. - Zayn
  * And you love it. - Liam
  * Sure do. - Zayn
  * How’s Safaa doing? - Liam
  * She didn’t want to go to school today. - Zayn
  * It stands to no reason. - Liam
  * She deactivated her Twitter. People attacked her for no reason. - Zayn
  * I’m so sorry. - Liam
  * No, she’s repeating herself over and over again that she doesn’t want you to blame it on yourself. She’s quite impressed when it comes to you, you know? - Zayn
  * Well, she said I was her idol. - Liam
  * No, not like that. She thinks you’re an amazing person and she’s right. - Zayn
  * Aww. - Liam
  * She’s asleep at the moment. - Zayn
  * Hope she’s not having nightmares because of those paparazzis. - Liam
  * She’s sleeping quite peacefully. - Zayn
  * Yeah? - Liam
  * She’s sleeping in my bed. Sitting right next to her to be honest. - Zayn
  * That’s the cutest thing ever. You’re such a good big brother, Zayn. - Liam
  * Oh stop it. - Zayn
  * I’m being serious. I love how you two interact. Bet you’re amazing with your other two sisters as well. I’d love to meet them too but the current situation makes it difficult. - Liam
  * Won’t be like that forever, will it? - Zayn
  * Depends. - Liam
  * Depends!? - Zayn
  * Actually yes. - Liam
  * Depends on what? - Zayn
  * Don’t know, sunshine. I guess on how all of this turns out. - Liam
  * Oh. - Zayn
  * Yep. - Liam
  * What did your team say? - Zayn
  * They’re working on a plan but I’m not sure if I like any of their ideas. - Liam
  * Tell me about them. - Zayn
  * Believe me when I say you don’t want to know. - Liam
  * Liam. - Zayn
  * There are several options and one of them is to never meet you ever again, which obviously is out of question. I don’t give a fuck about their ideas at the moment. - Liam
  * But magazines would stop talking shit about you, paparazzi wouldn’t attack you anymore or less, people would stop insulting you… - Zayn
  * Whatever your pretty little head tells you, please ignore it. It’s not an option. I want to meet you again and again and again, want to get to know you and whatelse. Unless you change your mind about me. - Liam
  * I’d never. - Zayn
  * Then how do we manage to meet later? - Liam
  * Liam!!! - Zayn
  * Hoodie and a mask? Some stupid costume? - Liam
  * You’re unbelievable! - Zayn
  * I need to see you. - Liam
  * I can just come over, you know? It’s not like paps are waiting in front of my house. They don’t know where I live. - Zayn
  * Not yet. - Liam
  * Yeah but for now I can just go outside without flashlights making me blind. - Zayn
  * What about Safaa though? - Liam
  * Don’t worry. Mom’s at home. She’ll take care of her. - Zayn
  * She hates me, doesn’t she? - Liam
  * Who? - Zayn
  * Your mother. - Liam
  * No, she doesn’t. - Zayn
  * Not sure about that. - Liam
  * Why would she hate you? She doesn’t even know you. - Zayn
  * Because I’m doing all of this to her child(ren)? - Liam
  * Stop it. If anything she’s smiling about you making me happy. - Zayn
  * So I make you happy? - Liam
  * I just rolled my eyes so hard, that it hurts. - Zayn
  * That was a yes. - Liam
  * Yes. - Zayn
  * Same. - Liam
  * Hey, Liam! Doorbell! I’ll be right back. - Zayn
  * Okay, babe. - Liam



 

Zayn silently left his room to open the door, while Safaa was still peacefully snoring, cuddled up in a soft blanket. He was thinking about meeting Liam again later, was excited to look into those beautiful brown eyes again, was definitely in-

“Can we interview you?!” a tall red-haired man wearing a suit asked, shoving a huge microphone directly into Zayn’s face. Someone standing behind him was holding a huge camera to film. Several other people who surrounded them took photos of Zayn without his permission. Camera’s were flashing, people were talking, screaming and laughing. A girl suddenly grabbed his arm and a boy around his age wanted to get past him, inside of the house, yet he couldn’t move one bit. His body wasn’t working anymore, being in utter shock. 

Only a few minutes later a way too familiar voice screaming managed to shut them up and push Zayn inside. His mom closed the door, locked it and then asked her son to sit down. She immediately pulled the curtains closed to avoid people seeing Zayn like that. He was trembling uncontrollably when she poured him a glass of water and forced him to drink. He dropped the glass, which shattered into pieces but didn’t even intend to pick up the fragments. He was just blankly staring at the door trying to process what had just happened. 

___

The next day was just as bad because those people didn’t seem to care about privacy, didn’t know much about boundaries and didn’t accept someone saying no. In the morning they’d literally attacked Yaser trying to go to work. Around noon someone had thrown a stone which had crushed one of the kitchen’s windows. A while later Zayn’s Twitter account got suspended. The most absurd stories were floating around and everyone was gossipping viciously about Liam and Zayn. Dan Wootton had published an article about Zayn being a hooker, which was the biggest load of bullshit, a French newspaper had claimed Liam was cheating on his (alleged) long-term girlfriend, a radio host had dead-ass called Liam a fag and people on social media had lost it.

The worst thing for Zayn though was, that he hadn’t had the chance to meet Liam yesterday, hadn’t received a single message from him today and now had to use a new Twitter account to just observe what was going on.

When he scrolled through Twitter, reading what people were saying about Liam and him, he wanted to cry. When he saw the pictures of him in front of his house looking like a lost puppy he wanted to throw up, not to mention the ones paparazzi had taken after Liam’s concert. The worst however only happened after about 30 minutes of dealing with all of this, when all of a sudden pictures of Liam walking through the streets of London got released. Zayn couldn’t believe his eyes when seeing him casually walking around with shopping bags in his hands next to an unknown, admittedly very beautiful girl. They got papped inside of several stores laughing at each other and getting into a car. Zayn threw his phone not even caring about it possibly breaking and broke down. Sitting on the floor with his back against he front door, knees bent and face hidden in his hands he burst out crying. His chest suddenly hurt, he got sick and the lump in his throat got bigger and bigger. He was biting his lip trying not to sob his heart out.

____

On the third day, Zayn was walking around like a zombie, feeling absolutely numb. He hadn’t eaten anything, had locked himself up in his room, hadn’t slept but even worse hadn’t heard from Liam at all anymore.

Instead, several more pictures of Liam clubbing with several girls, of him with Andy and of him with yet another petite pretty girl at a café had popped up. Feeling tortured after hours of crying, Zayn had thrown out all of his merch including his favorite pillow with Liam’s face on it.

When Safaa had noticed she’d sat down in front of Zayn’s closed door trying to talk to him but he had ignored her. Niall had shown up a while later, trying to make Zayn open the door but he had failed. Waliyha and Doniya had sent him voice messages, telling Zayn that they now hated Liam and that they had deactivated their Twitter accounts because of solidarity. Yaser had tried to call him and Trisha had even sent him an E-mail telling him that everything was going to be okay. But nothing had helped Zayn because nothing would ever be okay again.

He was hiding underneath his blanket and he wanted to stay there for the rest of his life because he couldn’t believe Liam had spent some time with him for fun and had apparently played with him. The more Zayn thought about it, the more it started to pain him. There was simply no way Zayn would ever function again. He was weeping bitterly feeling rejected but wanted to laugh at himself at the same time because he couldn’t believe he had genuinely thought Liam was even remotely interested in him. 

In the evening he remembered that he hadn’t texted his girls that he was okay, even though he clearly wasn’t. Since, for whatever reason, he didn’t have his Twitter account anymore (R.I.P. @TheKingOfQueensZ) he decided that texting them via WhatsApp had to do. He opened their group chat, _Liam’s King And Queens 2.0_ , but being the admin, changed the name promptly.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Zayn’s Queens-

  * Just wanted to let you know that I’m alive. Better late than never. Bye. - Zayn
  * Hey, Zayn. - Pat
  * Hello, hun. - Leti
  * I’m here, too. - Sel
  * Same. - Lou
  * Bitch, me too! - Mimi
  * Heyho. -Reema
  * Hey bitch. - Malikah
  * You guys are all online? - Zayn
  * We sure as hell are. - Reema
  * Why aren’t you on Twitter? We never talk via WhatsApp. Nobody’s online at the same time like ever? - Zayn
  * Bitch, we ain’t got no Twitter anymore. - Malikah
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * We all deactivated, when they suspended your account. - Leti
  * What!? - Zayn
  * It’s _Liam’s King And Queens_ not _Liam’s Queens_. When there’s no _King Of Queens_ anymore, the queens fuck off as well, duh. - Mimi
  * You can’t do that! - Zayn
  * Hoe, we already did it! - Leti
  * Girls… - Zayn
  * Did you really think we’d turn our backs on you? - Sel
  * Don’t know. I really fucked up. - Zayn
  * We love you lots but now we all _zayned_. - Pat
  * _Zayned_? - Zayn
  * Yeah people _zayned_ when Zayn _zayned_ , you know, Zayn? - Pat
  * What does that even mean?! - Zayn
  * to zayn = to leave. - Mimi
  * Holy Batman. - Zayn
  * Haha. - Sel
  * Forget it, I meant holy Hulk. I don’t know a Batman anymore. - Zayn
  * You feel like shit, don’t you? - Ro
  * Whatever. - Zayn
  * I guess you’ve seen all of the pictures and headlines then. - Pat
  * I have no idea what you’re talking about. - Zayn
  * Neither do we. Why did we have Twitter in the first place? - Malikah
  * Because of Liam? - Zayn
  * Who? - Mimi
  * Who? - Leti
  * Never heard of him. - Pat
  * Who’s that? - Sel
  * Is that someone I should know? - Ro
  * You truly are my queens. - Zayn
  * Yes, YOUR queens. - Leti
  * He fucked up big time. - Mimi
  * I want to strangle him. - Malikah
  * Strangle who? - Reema
  * THE ASSHOLE WHO HURT OUR ZAYNIEPOO!- Malikah
  * Thanks for making me smile. - Zayn
  * Always. - Reema
  * Do you know what the worst thing about losing my Twitter account is? - Zayn
  * What is it? - Sel
  * Loosing our iconic group chat, of course. - Zayn
  * Well let’s make this one iconic as fuck then. - Malikah
  * _Zayn’s Queens_ sounds majestic! - Lou
  * Yeah, I like that name as well. - Reema
  * I don’t deserve you guys. - Zayn
  * Yes, you do! You’re the best. - Sel
  * I love you guys so much. - Zayn
  * We love you too! - Reema
  * Zayn, you need to eat. - Ro
  * Yes, mom! - Zayn
  * I’m being serious. I know for a fact that you didn’t eat shit. - Ro
  * How would you? - Zayn
  * Because I know you. You’re my son, remember? - Ro
  * You’ll never stop calling me that, will you? - Zayn
  * Nope. - Ro
  * And you need to drink! - Reema
  * Yes, my nurse. - Zayn
  * Zayn, drinking enough is even more important than eating! - Reema
  * Okay!!! - Zayn
  * And you haven’t slept for shit, have ya? - Malikah
  * Nope. - Zayn
  * Grab that pillow of yours and take a nap, hun. - Leti
  * Threw the pillow out. - Zayn
  * Bitch, I wanted to destroy it first!!! - Malikah
  * You guys are so loyal… - Zayn
  * DUH. - Mimi
  * Sorry about mentioning the pillow. Grab your teddy! - Leti
  * Leti, you promised me to never mention it!! - Zayn
  * You got a teddy bear?? - Sel
  * Yes. I do. Now shut up about it, everyone. - Zayn
  * Zayn, do you know what helps when you can’t sleep? - Malikah
  * Tell me. - Zayn
  * Fap! Fap! Fap!. - Malikah
  * WHY ON EARTH DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT. - Zayn
  * Because it made you giggle. - Malikah
  * Can you hear me?!! - Zayn
  * No, but we all know you. We’re your friends. - Malikah
  * Oh boy. - Zayn
  * No, I’m a girl. - Malikah
  * Stop making me laugh! - Zayn
  * Why? Want to be a little Emo kid sitting in the corner crying like a baby for ever? - Sel
  * No… - Zayn
  * Then fuck that guy. Who needs him? - Leti
  * I do… - Zayn
  * No you don’t. You never did. You’re not only hot as fuck, but also nice and intelligent. There’ll be plenty of guys drooling over you in the future, honey. Fuck the idiot. - Leti
  * You can’t talk about him like that. You guys all love him. - Zayn
  * Who? - Mimi
  * Who are we talking ‘bout? - Sel
  * I can’t believe this.. - Zayn
  * We love YOU and we’re YOUR friends, Zayn. - Pat
  * Call him names. Do it. - Leti
  * What? - Zayn
  * How do you feel? - Lou
  * How do those pictures make you feel like? - Mimi
  * How does it feel like knowing Safaa had to deal with paps because of his shit? - Malikah
  * Call him names. - Malikah
  * I love you all so much but I really don’t feel like it. We weren’t dating in the first place so it’s not a breakup or anything like it. I’m okay, just hurt I guess. - Zayn
  * Well, at least we tried. - Leti
  * I appreciate it. - Zayn
  * As always, if you need to talk just text us. - Reema
  * Will do. - Zayn
  * Now nap time? - Sel
  * Yeah. I’ll try. - Zayn
  * We love you! - Mimi



 

Zayn still felt horrible, his heart aching like never before, but knowing that he hadn’t lost his friends and that they were that supportive cheered him up a lot. It had gotten dark outside when Zayn first decided that it was time to leave his room simply because he couldn’t hole up forever. He’d just eat and drink something real quick, tell his family that he was okay, even though he felt empty on the inside and then he’d just have an early night.

When he entered the living room, all eyes were on him. He weakly smiled at them and sat down next to Doniya, not saying anything at first. They all remained silent as well which bothered him a lot, so he was forced to say something after a couple of minutes. “Can you stop staring at me like that? I’m okay. Whatever, really.” Zayn didn’t have to ask, because he noticed instantly that his parents were worried sick. Trisha pitifully cleared her throat and Yaser swallowed thickly whenever directly looking into Zayn’s eyes. Only Safaa looked angry, whereas his other sisters seemed to be bored. “Can you stop it? Nobody died.”

“Well someone died in my imagination.” Safaa all of a sudden replied, huffing. “Sorry for saying it out loud, mom, but fuck him.”

“Safaa, you don’t need to hate him because of that. It’s okay, really? You loved being backstage, didn’t you?” Zayn said, sounding sad but trying not to make it too obvious. “You like him, his music and everything else. It’s okay.”

“I don’t even know who you’re talking about.” Doniya added. “The only good thing about this shitshow is, that the idiots in front of our house are gone. The last one disappeared half an hour ago.”

“Are you for real?” Zayn wanted to know. “I want to apologize. It’s my fault that they harassed you. I’m sorry you couldn’t go to school, sorry that they annoyed you and I’m sorry that you all had to deal with me being all weird.”

“Zayn, I’m still proud of you.” Yaser mumbled, looking at him with a facial expression Zayn had never seen before. “I’ll tell you why, later. In private.” Zayn nodded.

“Want to watch a movie or something? Want to be alone? Your choice, brother.” Waliyha asked, smiling at him, trying to make him feel better.

“I actually want to be alone if that’s okay? I think I need some alone time.” Zayn answered when the doorbell rang. “Did you call Niall again, mom? I love him, but I’m really not in the mood for his jokes and stuff.”

“No, I haven’t called him.” Trisha answered, furrowing her brow. “If it’s those nasty people again, I’ll throw something.” She opened the door and turned up her mouth.

“Andy?!” Zayn squeaked. “Get the fuck out of here. I don’t want to see you or your friend. Just fuck off, seriously.”

“I knew you’d react like that, so can I come in?” he asked and Trisha stepped aside, letting Zayn decide.

“Whatever. I don’t care. Do whatever the fuck you want.” Zayn announced, tempted to throw something at his face. He crossed his arms, waiting for Andy to speak up or leave or whatever.

“Can I sit down and explain?” Andy wanted to know and Doniya nodded because apparently everyone else didn’t want to kill him just yet. “Thanks.” He sat down. “Hello Mister and Misses Malik, I’m Andy. I’m Liam’s best friend. We haven’t met before but I’m sure Zayn mentioned me at least once. I didn’t do anything, so please don’t hate me. Safaa, please don’t throw something at me, I come in peace and I really just want to talk.”

“Spill! I don’t care anyway and I want to go to bed. You got two minutes.” Zayn commanded, sounding really rude but he didn’t care.

“I like you too, Zayn.” Andy jokingly remarked but Zayn didn’t find it funny at all. “Okay, so this might sound really weird but I’m being serious.” He paused and Zayn wanted to just get up and leave. “Liam’s waiting outside in the car.” Zayn’s jaw dropped and the pain in his chest got worse. He was tearing up before Andy could even speak up again. “All of this wasn’t his choice, Zayn. He didn’t ignore you on purpose. He was forced to do it. It was a deal, I swear.”

“Just leave and never come back again. I hate you all.” Zayn yelled, standing up, ready to go back to his room. Doniya quickly took his hand, forcing him to stay.

“I was there when they told him what to do.” Andy continued, sounding genuine. “There were several options, Zayn. One of them was to never see you again, but Liam simply gave them the finger.” Andy directly looked at Zayn now. “He could either do all of this shit, get fake-engaged or never see you again.” Zayn didn’t want to hear it. “The media now talks about Liam partying way too much, testing things out and fooling around with several people, mostly girls, hence the hotel pictures. He even tweeted that his _relationship_ is over, just to give them something to talk about. Nobody cares about you anymore, you know? It’s a fucked up PR strategy but it works. No more paps in front of your house and barely any articles about you anymore. I’m so sorry you had to see this not knowing what was going on, but believe me that Liam is devastated. He looks dead!”

“Then why are you here instead of him?!” Zayn shouted angrily. “What kind of lie is this? You can keep it. Leave me alone already. Please leave!”

“He can’t, okay? Paddy doesn’t allow him to get out of the car for safety reasons.” Andy explained but Zayn didn’t want him to continue talking, even though he did it nevertheless. “Zayn you know me, right? You know that I genuinely like you, okay? I already consider you a good friend and good friends don’t lie to each other!”

“No, they don’t!” Zayn yelled with tears in his eyes. “They also text them to check on them! Especially when things like this happen! I’m hurt, Andy. It hurts so bad I can’t breathe.”

“I couldn’t.” Andy mumbled obviously feeling guilty. “Please trust me, Zayn. Grab your passport, phone and whatever you really need and come with me.”

“Why would I do that? Tell me one good reason why!” Zayn said, but his voice broke.

“Because Liam’s falling in love with you and you’re falling in love with him!” Andy replied and all of a sudden Safaa got up.

“He’s not lying, Zayn. Liam’s heart eyes are everything but subtle. He sang to you! He tweeted about you! He even told me that he has a thing for you! He literally asked me for permission to date you. Kind of!” Safaa explained and Zayn felt betrayed but couldn’t get over Andy’s words at the same time. “Please, go see Liam! Do it!”

“I can’t.” Zayn whispered, sounding broken. “I can’t see him for an hour and then leave again not knowing if all of this is going to happen again. I can’t do this.”

“That’s why I told you to grab your passport. He wants to leave for a while. With you! That was the deal.” Andy announced and caught Zayn’s attention within the blink of an eye. “He did all of this for you and your family. He wanted the paps to disappear in front of your house and he wants to spend time with you. Alone. You got nothing to do at the moment, no classes or anything.” Andy stood up, wanting Zayn to do the same. “Nobody says no to a free vacation! Not even you. Especially not to a vacation with Liam!”

Yaser was grinning from ear to ear by now and abruptly said: “Do it.” Trisha nodded in agreement and Safaa smiled at him like a crazy.

“Not only are you madly in love with Liam since like forever, but he’s right. Who says no to a vacation!?” Waliyha agreed and Doniya let go off Zayn’s hand.

“But I can’t just leave?!” Zayn shrieked, not knowing what to do. “I didn’t even pack my bags or anything?!”

“It’s a yes, isn’t it? You literally admitted that you want to go!” Andy answered, sounding joyful. “Come on. Hurry up! You got a plane to catch!”

“Mom? Dad?” Zayn mumbled, trying to hide his smile.

Yaser nodded and laughed. “Don’t forget to text your mother. Now go! Have some fun and come back home with a boyfriend.”

Zayn rushed to his room, put some things he really needed in a backpack even though he didn’t know how a vacation without clothes would turn out like, hugged his family members and followed Andy outside. He tore open the door in excitement, having missed Liam so much he couldn’t put it into words, just to reveal…nothing.

 

Liam wasn’t there.


	17. Los Angeles

 “I don’t… where.. what?” Zayn stuttered being close to tears again. Andy got in the car, hinting at Zayn to do the same. “Where is he?”

“Waiting for you already, I promise! Not here, but you would never have come outside if I hadn’t claimed he was.” Andy explained and Zayn hesitated, doubtingly. “I swear, Zayn. Just hurry up. His boujee ass is sitting in his private jet, probably dying of tension. Zayn, he missed you so bad, he printed out the selfie I took with you during cooking classes, just so that he could stare at your face. He’s crazy.”

“Okay, but if you lie, I’m going to kill you in the worst way imaginable” Zayn announced, getting in the car. He opened the window and waved his family goodbye.

____

“What are you even waiting for?!” Andy shouted when Zayn climbed the stairs but suddenly came to a halt. “Liam’s inside, promise! I’m not coming with you because I don’t want to see you two eating each other’s faces. Gross!”

“Thanks, Andy! See you soon.” Zayn shouted back, before he got into the jet, his eyes automatically scanning the surroundings. The interior was nothing like a normal plane. It was elegant and luxurious and screamed _rich people_.

Zayn didn’t know how to feel about it but didn’t even have the time to overthink because all of a sudden someone tapped his shoulder from behind. “You’re here. You’re really here. Oh my god you’re here!”

When their eyes met, the first thing Zayn noticed was Liam’s wet cheeks. He must have been crying his eyes out because they were red and kind of swollen despite looking extremely happy and relieved right now. “Have you been crying, Liam? Are you okay?” He shook his head, didn’t say anything and just stared at Zayn. “Liam?” Nothing. “Liam, you’re staring at me!”

Liam awkwardly cleared his throat, wiped his tears away using the sleeve of his expensive looking sweater and bit his lip. “I can’t believe you’re here. It’s embarrassing but I can’t not stare at you. You actually came even though I must have hurt you so much. I don’t deserve this. I can’t-“

Zayn gently covered Liam’s lips with his palm. “Can you stop talking and just take a deep breath for me, please? I’m here, not your imagination or anything. I’m not leaving, okay?”

With his eyes, Liam silently asked for permission to hug Zayn, who in response just opened his arms. They held each other tight, when someone carefully interrupted them, trying not to be rude.

“We’re leaving in 20 minutes if that’s alright with you, Liam.” a tall, muscular, young man, wearing a blue suit with a name tag on it, announced. Liam nodded and apparently wanted the guy to introduce himself.

Because of everything looking so posh and kind of intimidating Zayn thought he should just do it first, not knowing who this person was. “Hello, I’m Zayn. Nice to meet you.”

The man laughed and Zayn immediately tensed up, thinking he’d just made a mistake. “I know, bro. We all know who you are because that one-” He pointed at Liam. “That one can’t shut up about you, you know? I’m glad you’re finally here because otherwise, I would’ve probably thrown one of those expensive pillows at Liam.”

Zayn noticed Liam turning red, which made him giggle and loosen up. “Well, I’m glad I can help out.”

The man grinned at Zayn, subtly winked at Liam and shook his hand. “I’m Greg and I’ll bring you to Los Angeles so I guess I’m the pilot.”

All of a sudden Liam grabbed mentioned pillow and threw it at Greg's face, obviously being annoyed or kind of appalled. “Now you ruined the surprise! How dare you! I told you not to mention Los Angeles!” He took another pillow. “Run!”

Greg had obviously done it on purpose, looking smug. “No time to play tag, Liam!” He turned around, ready to go. “He deserves to know. You’ve been an asshole these past days, Mr. Payne.”

“Why are we even friends?!” Liam asked him, not sounding sincere at all. Zayn was sure Liam liked Greg a lot. “You’re worse than Andy! Why can’t you guys never shut up? I can’t believe it. Traitors everywhere.”

While Liam was faking being shocked, Zayn only now realized what Greg had just said. Liam was taking him to the U.S. He’s never been there, never really thought about it. “We’re going to L.A.?” Greg left, telling them he had to get ready to take off.

“Don’t you want to sit down first? Don’t know where you want to sit? Chair? Sofa?” Liam suggested, not answering at all. Zayn only now noticed how big the jet was. The interior featured a fully equipped forward galley with hot and cold water as well as ample storage for china, crystal, flatware and ice. “Earth to Zayn. Someone listening to me?” Zayn didn’t. He focused on everything else but Liam right now. The space looked like a tiny living room instead of a plane. A huge beige leather couch with several red designer pillows, a small table in front of it, a flatscreen TV, a chair that looked like an armchair and that freaking mini bar. Everything said _money, money, money_ and Zayn didn’t know how to cope with it because he was sure their whole house wasn’t even as expensive as _this_.

“How fucking rich are you, Liam? Are you wiping your ass with dollar bills? Are you breathing something that’s better than air? You drinking liquid gold, or? I’m speechless. It took me at least 10 minutes to realize that I’m in _here_ , with you!” Liam got the giggles, plopped down on the comfy looking sofa and waited for Zayn to join him. “I’m being serious!? Why do you need that kind of decoration on a plane? This shit looks like a hotel, an expensive one.” Zayn sat down, pointing at the mini bar. “What’s in there? Champagne and whiskey?”

Liam put his arm around Zayn’s shoulders. “I never thought about it like that, but you just made my day. I love your reaction.” He smiled, wanting Zayn to continue. “Want me to show you around?”

“There’s more?” Zayn shrieked, not being able to imagine how there could be even more. Only then he detected a solid pop up door separating the galley from what could be the forward cabin for additional privacy or something like that. Hotel. Definitely. Almost a fucking suite. Liam got up, and took Zayn’s hand apparently without even thinking about it. He pushed a button and the door automatically opened. “You’re shitting me now, are you?” Liam shook his head, smiling. “Who the hell needs a conference group on a plane? This looks like an office! There’s even a desk and a laptop!” Liam couldn’t stop laughing. “This carpet costs more than my entire existence, Liam!” The carpeting, which ran throughout the cabin, had been completed in coordinating colors of white and beige. Zayn gaped at Liam, who only pointed at yet another door, waiting for Zayn’s reaction. “I’m done. What now? A fully equipped bedroom? A proper bathroom?” Liam shrugged, hinting Zayn to just go check it out. He pushed the black button just to reveal a small but proper master suite that fit a large fluffy looking white bed. Everything was matching and obviously meant to make you feel at home in the air because the immense attention to detail was astonishing. A white bed, beige-golden duvet, several pillows, a blanket made out of fake fur, dark wooden floor and matching soft off-white carpet “This shit isn’t normal.”

Liam opened the door to another small space. “Private bathroom, in case you need to disappear.”

Zayn’s jaw dropped. “There are flowers in here! This is tiny but looks 10 times more expensive than any other bathroom I’ve ever seen before. What is this, mahagony?!”

“No clue and I actually don’t care.” Liam admitted, looking like that posh kid you just want to punch in the face all of a sudden. “Didn’t pick it out, to be honest. They just told me about a private jet which would meet requirements and that was it.” He didn’t want to slap his face anymore. “I enjoy it, especially when I have to travel for hours, but I enjoy being at home even more.” Zayn smiled, still standing in the bathroom. “That’s why I thought I should show you where I actually live, where I feel at home you know?”

“Are you telling me, that we’re going to stay at your place?” Zayn asked, thinking about Liam’s London apartment. “But I thought you already showed me where you lived last time?”

Liam shook his head, nervously looking at Zayn, checking out his reaction. “Well that’s my place as well but I can’t live there in peace, you know? My L.A. house is amazing. I love that place, love that there’s no paparazzi allowed, love that I can do whatever I want, love the interior, love that most of my belongings I care about are there. The privacy is everything. I’d love to stay there forever but most of the time I’m busy or staying at hotels. Might sound weird, but not even Andy knows that place yet.”

“What?” Zayn squeaked, casually plopping down on an armchair, standing across from the bed.

Liam sat down on the bed, curiously eyeing Zayn. „Did you read my letter?”

Zayn tried to figure out what the artist wanted to say with the painting hanging over the bed while listening to Liam. “What letter are you talking about? I didn’t receive a letter?”

“I don’t understand?” Liam furrowed his brow. “Why are you here then? How do you even know I was waiting for you?”

“Andy came over and told me? He explained what happened, talked about that deal and everything else.” Zayn explained, sounding confused. “You told him to do that, didn’t you?”

“No? I wrote a long letter explaining everything. I told Paddy to give it to you?” Liam answered, trying to understand. “Why would Andy do that? I’m so confused?!”

It was an abstract painting that was for sure. Zayn didn’t like the black elements in it though. “I don’t know?”

Liam checked the time. “We’ll send him an E-Mail later. I’m happy he did it though. I can’t imagine going to L.A. by my own. I’m so happy you’re here, Zayn.” He got up. “Two minutes until taking off.”

____

“This is your house.” Zayn repeated, mouth agape staring at the luxurious villa in front of him. The only thing Zayn saw was the ultimate modern home, located in the middle of the hills with extraordinary city view, something he had built for fun when playing _The Sims_ , thinking that kind of homes were from another world. “You live here.” They entered through a gated driveway and Zayn simply gaped at the huge white building in front of him. The only thing he saw was clean modern lines, floor to ceiling glass windows, plenty of ventilation possibilities, a huge infinity pool, and the most beautiful landscape he’d ever seen. The borders between the inside and the outside seemed to be blurred.

“Zayn, what are you waiting for?” Liam suddenly interrupted. “I mean you can spend your day inside of that car as well if you want to. Your choice.” Zayn didn’t even listen, not being able to avert his gaze. The trees, all of those flowers, the huge terrace. “Sunshine?!”

“Wha-what?” Zayn stuttered, snapping out of it. “Oh shit. Shit.” He got out of the car as fast as possible but tripped. Liam caught him.

“When your legs don’t work like they used to before.” Liam quoted. “Who needs them crutches now, babe?!” Zayn poked his tongue out at him which apparently was a mistake because Liam simply lifted him up. Zayn shrieked in shock but bubbled over with laughter the next second. “If you can’t walk I have to carry you around.”

“Don’t you dare!” Zayn threatened, patting Liam’s back in protest. “Liam, put me down or I’ll bite your shoulder. You can’t carry me around over your shoulder like a bag full of potatoes! Put me down!” Liam laughed but refused to do so, instead, he was walking towards the entrance of his house. “Liam, I can walk! Stop it!”

Liam shook his head and opened the door with his other hand. “Then don’t look at me like you would look at some weird people. It’s just a fucking house, you’ll get used to it, I swear!”

Zayn took a deep breath, trying to sound serious but miserably failed because of Liam’s happy behavior. “You spend too much time at the gym being able to carry me around like that and now _put me down_ or I’ll bite you!”

“You’d bite me?” Liam went into it. “Is that a threat or a promise?” He put Zayn down, checking for his reaction.

Zayn crossed his arms, waiting for Liam to go inside. “Why are you like that?!”

Liam faked being shocked. “Because I can _and_ because you like it!” He wiggled his brows and Zayn simply attacked Liam to tickle him until he was begging. “You won! Please stop! Stop”

Zayn contently pursed his lips, looking smug. “Would you ask me to come inside now or do I have to repeat it?"

_____

Zayn fell in love with the double height ceilings first. “You know that twenty people could live in here, don’t you? Your place is huge. Can we play hide and seek, please?” Liam fondly rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious. You’d never find me again!”

Of course, Liam was used to all of this, but Zayn loved teasing him about it because of priceless reactions and adorable grimaces “Is that a challenge because I’ll definitely find you, sunshine.”

“It sure is.” He couldn’t believe that he could choose between four bathrooms because who on earth needed that? Or six rooms, not including the living room and kitchen. Why did Liam need six rooms? One master bedroom, an office, one for guests butwhat else? “Liam, what’s downstairs?”

“Let’s find out?” He looked way too excited for Zayn not to be. “Just some things nobody needs I guess. Something for _rich people_ , Zayn.”

By now Zayn wasn’t even surprised anymore when seeing way too posh things, such as the glass railing wooden stairs. “An indoor pool and a jacuzzi. Of course! What next? A private movie theatre and a gym?”

“No, the gym is actually upstairs.” Liam commented and Zayn just wanted to flip him the bird. “But yeah if you want to see some movies, we can do that. The second room on the left.”

Zayn wordlessly climbed the stairs, ditching Liam. He went back to the spacious living room, opened the glass door leading outside and left. He plopped down on the floor and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. At least the grass felt the same. Something about this absurd situation seemed to be completely normal. He knew that within the next days the garden (or park more like) would be his escape. The bright and deep greens in contrast to everything white calmed him down. The white flowers smelled good, the trees looked like goddamn trees and the stupid fish swimming around in the pond looked like those who lived in the aquarium Zayn had owned when he was a kid. And those boring creatures now helped him to not panic because of abso-fucking-lutely everything. Amazing.

He hadn’t noticed Liam standing behind him but when he did, he just ignored him. What was Zayn even doing here? Somehow dating a celebrity who not only owned a penthouse and a private jet but also this gigantic house. Zayn’s paranoid ass wouldn’t even be able to sleep in there! He lay down, feeling the grass. Even this behavior was strange because why in the name of Batman was he doing this?! Insects, dirt… eww.

Liam did the same and Zayn just wanted to push him away for being so…so… overwhelming! “It’s too much, isn’t it? It’s way too much at the moment.” Zayn nodded, eyes closed. He smelled Liam’s cologne, smelled the flowers and the grass. “I didn’t think about it and I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Liam. All of this is normal for you but for me, it’s ridiculous, you know? I’m here to get to know you but the only thing that I’m focusing on right now is everything else. I don’t know where to look at first because everything amazes me, everything is absolutely stunning and huge. I love this place, really do, but all of this is just so unreal.” Liam looked at him, and Zayn felt it. “This is so weird. I sell crappy paintings to pay for my sisters' hobby and you’re sitting in your private jet travelling around the world.”

Liam coughed slightly and Zayn opened his eyes, looking at him. “I know what you’re about to say but I disagree. I love that you’re like that, Zayn. Remember what I’ve told you when we started talking? I said that I feel normal around you and feeling like that is what I appreciate the most. It’s just me, you know? I know that I’m a singer, own this and that there’s money and all of that but I’m just _Liam_ when I’m with you.” Liam rolled over, his nose almost touching Zayn’s. “Give me a chance, please.” Zayn was feeling Liam’s breath now and it made him shiver.

He suddenly felt warm all over, the tingling feeling on the inside making him feel invincible. His heart was racing like crazy, looking Liam in the eyes. “I want to kiss you so bad.” Liam leaned in and Zayn closed his eyes when he finally felt Liam’s soft lips on his own.

An hour later they were still outside snuggled up against each other on one of the cozy round rattan outdoor sofas, watching the sunset. Zayn wasn’t paying much attention to the colorful sky or the sun disappearing because he was listening to Liam’s heartbeat, head on Liam’s chest, arm wrapped around his waist. Liam ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair. “Your heart likes me.”

Liam affectionately looked down at Zayn. “Sounds a bit weird but you’re definitely right.” They were staring at each other for a long time, when Zayn finally gathered enough courage to kiss him again. Zayn’s heart skipped a beat when Liam’s strong arms simply pulled Zayn on top of him. There was no space left between them when they both leaned in, Liam’s thumb now caressing Zayn’s cheek while kissing. Zayn hardly had a moment, when Liam pressed his tongue to the seam of his lips and carefully delved inside of his mouth. Zayn’s brain was lit on fire, warmth spread throughout his body and he realized that from this moment on everything would be different because he’d _never_ get enough of Liam.


	18. Neighbors

Zayn woke up to the faint smell of coffee mixed with freshly baked croissants. He opened his eyes and yawned loudly, stretching himself because he’d never slept so well in his entire life before.

Just when Zayn wanted to get up, Liam entered the room, obviously tiptoeing. “Oh, you’re awake!” Liam put down a plate full of different colorful fruits, including exotic ones such as dragonfruit. “I really didn’t know what you like so I kind of bought everything this morning? I should’ve asked?” He pointed at the balcony.

Zayn turned his head. “Oh, wow! We can’t even eat all of that!” Liam nervously scratched his head, smiling awkwardly. “No, don’t look like that. I love breakfast! I just can’t believe that you managed to set the table without me hearing. Zayn bounced out of bed, grabbed Liam’s hand and went outside with him. “Liam, this is amazing. The view is breathtaking!”

Like a gentleman, Liam pulled out the chair for Zayn who sat down and smiled gratefully. “I thought you’d like to have breakfast out here since I didn’t want to overwhelm you once again with the dining room and kitchen.” Liam sat down across from Zayn. “So tell me, is it coffee or tea for you? I’d say tea but I didn’t know which one so I kind of made sure-“

Zayn interrupted him because Liam was stammering for no reason. “This is perfect, okay? You thought about everything and I can’t complain. What’s there not to like? Croissants, bread, pastry, eggs, bacon, fruits, veggies, coffee, tea, orange juice, freaking champagne, cheese and dozens of other things.” Zayn took Liam’s hand, caressing it with his thumb immediately. “Good morning.”

“Good morning, sunshine.” Liam whispered with an angel’s voice. “Slept well?”

Zayn reached for one of the delicious looking croissants. “Are you kidding me? That bed is pure heaven! It’s so comfy I actually want to spend the rest of my life there.” He picked some fresh fruits and decided to give that dragon fruit a try. “What about you though? You don’t look very well rested, to be honest. Jet lag?”

Liam didn’t say anything, just poured himself some coffee. “Didn’t sleep. Couldn’t stop thinking about that stupid letter.”

Zayn arched his eyebrows. “You didn’t sleep at all?” He was genuinely worried about Liam’s sleeping schedule if there even was one. “Why don’t you just ask Paddy? Text him.”

Liam nodded, absorbed in thought and Zayn just wanted to know why Liam couldn’t sleep in general. Sure, Andy had explained that he probably felt lonely, but shouldn’t he be able to sleep, now that Zayn was around? They hadn’t slept in the same room, yeah, but Liam wasn’t alone, was he? “I was right. You chose tea.”

“Yeah, I prefer tea! Love it.” Zayn quickly agreed, still thinking about the sleeping situation. When they’d arrived yesterday, Liam had shown him the room he’d later slept in, calling it Zayn’s room. He had figured it was Liam’s guest room. “Liam, can I ask you a question?”

Liam didn’t answer immediately and Zayn knew that he needed to find a solution to the sleeping issue. Zayn had fallen asleep in the garden yesterday and Liam had probably carried him upstairs, which was really sweet but Zayn maybe could’ve helped Liam fall asleep instead. Somehow. “Sure, everything”

“Why did you say this was my room yesterday? It’s the guest room, I know, but I just want to know?” Zayn simply asked, hoping the question didn’t sound rude.

Liam wrinkled his nose in confusion. “It’s not the guest room actually.”

Zayn didn’t get it. If it wasn’t the guest room, then why did he stay here? He was Liam’s guest after all, wasn’t he? “But why did you call it _my_ room?” Zayn took a bite of the croissant. “It’s a stupid question but I was wondering, you know?” Zayn didn’t even know where the master bedroom was, where Liam had been supposed to sleep. Geez. He should really ask Liam for another house tour today because he’d stay here for a while after all.

“I think you should eat something before I explain? I’m not sure if you like what I’ll tell or more precisely show you?” Liam said and it made Zayn feel kind of uncomfortable. “Don’t look at me like that! I’m not a freak or anything, I swear. It’s not like _Shades Of Grey_ , alright?”

“You deadass read the book or watched the movie and you just casually told me.” Zayn gave a ringing laugh. “Where’s the _fuck room_?!”

Liam almost choked on the bacon he was chewing. “There’s none!”

Zayn loved Liam’s shocked reaction. “I’ll check, I swear!” 

“There’s none because you can fuck wherever you want in here.” Liam announced looking smug and this time Zayn almost spit out the piece of apple he was eating. Zayn turned red as beet and focused on the food, trying not to meet Liam’s eyes. Seconds later Liam burst into laughter. “I’m sorry but you started!”

Zayn forced himself to answer even though the lump in his throat made it difficult. He felt like an embarrassed 15-year-old boy. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Payne.”

“Get up.” Liam commanded and Zayn tapped his forehead at him. “No, not like that! Oh my god. Please let’s stop! Please just come inside. I’ll show you why it’s _your_ room. I just wanted you to have a safe haven in here in case you need one. You’re used to having your own room, aren’t you?” Zayn nodded, and followed Liam inside, leaving the breakfast behind. “Sit down!” Liam interrupted himself and laughed. “I sound like that dude again, Jesus.”

“Why do you want me to sit down, Liam? Stop being weird about it. We were just joking around. I already forgot!” Zayn replied, plopped down on the bed nevertheless and waited.

“You didn’t bring any clothes.” Liam mumbled and opened a door Zayn hadn’t even noticed yet. “I actually wanted to show you yesterday but I couldn’t when you asked for one of _my_ sweatpants. You were so happy when you put on my shirt and you looked adorable, still do.” Liam didn’t look at Zayn, instead was fidgeting around.

“I didn’t even think about it.” Zayn replied, feeling like a fool. “It’s a bit stupid, I admit, but I thought I’d just wash my clothes and wear the same outfit. I just wanted to be with _you_ no matter what.”

“Please don’t freak out, Zayn. It’s just clothes!” Liam said, hiding his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers to see Zayn’s reaction.

Before Zayn walked inside he already drew a conclusion. “This is a fucking walk-in-closet, isn’t it?” Liam bowed. “I can wear all of _your_ clothes?!” Liam didn’t respond, apparently wanting him to pick an outfit or something. Weirdo. “You need to wear this black jacket, Liam. I love it. It’s cool.”

“It’s yours.” Liam muttered and Zayn was sure he misheard. “ _Iboughtalloftheseclothesforyou_.” Zayn dropped the black _Nike_ sneakers he was currently checking out.

“You, what?!” he shrieked, turning around hastily. “Repeat that!” Zayn bent down to pick up the new shoes.

“I bought all of these clothes for you?” Liam repeated as quiet as possible. Zayn just stared at him in disbelief. “I kind of had to guess what you like but I think I nailed it? At least I hope so? Had to ask Safaa for your size and she told me. I kind of tricked her, claiming I wanted to give you merch. I’m sorry?”

Zayn was speechless. “Are you nuts? Liam, you don’t have to spend all of that money! I could’ve just borrowed one of your shirts.” Liam looked disappointed. “How am I supposed to accept all of this? I don’t even know how to thank you. This is insane.” Liam looked sad and Zayn wanted to punch himself in the face, so he once again just went with his gut and gently wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. He rested his forehead against Liam’s. “I can’t thank you enough.” He glanced at Liam’s lips and just pressed his own against Liam’s, which sent shivers down his back. “It’s really sweet, Liam. You’re just amazing and I’m an idiot, okay? I don’t even own that many clothes.”

“You do now.” he whispered, cupping Zayn’s cheeks. Their lips touched again and Zayn blushed hotly. When the separated, Zayn glanced back up into Liam’s captivating brown eyes. “I think, no I know, you’re gonna kill me but there’s something else?” Liam smiled in anticipation.

Liam seemed to be so happy, Zayn couldn’t do anything else but shake his head smiling. “You dead-ass bought me a whole store full of clothes, what could possibly be next?”

Liam shyly bit his lip. “I’ll show you after breakfast because you won’t go back to eating if I do it now. It’s better than clothes.”

___

Zayn fell in love with the rooftop garden within seconds. Everything about it was perfect, the design, the furniture, the plants and especially the 360 degrees view. He was stunned. “Wow.”

“You mentioned that you like art.” Liam suddenly announced, which caught Zayn’s interest. “So I kind of thought, that you should be able to draw or paint or whatever, really. I have no clue what you need and stuff, but my friend does? I texted him yesterday and he sent me a whole list of things I never even heard about.” Liam seemed to be embarrassed. “See that little cabin over there? I guess you’ll find everything you need in there.” Zayn’s jaw dropped in surprise. “And he said that you definitely need a quiet and beautiful place. That’s why we’re here?”

Liam was just so considerate Zayn wanted to cry. He teared up the same time he jumped into his arms. He looked at Liam with a tear-stained face and kissed him, closing his eyes fearlessly, but the closure didn’t let him see darkness, instead created colors of fondness. “I can’t believe this is real. I can’t…Why me?!”

“I can’t put it into words.” Liam whispered, kissing Zayn’s cheek. “I wish you would’ve read that letter but on the other hand I’m glad you haven’t because it was embarrassing as hell.”

“Tell me about it, love.” Zayn said, not even noticing calling Liam that.

“I can’t!” Liam squeaked, which made Zayn laugh.

“What if you text Paddy real quick, asking what happened to the letter? I’d love to read it, okay?” Zayn suggested, his arms now wrapped around Liam’s waist. “You can do it now.” Liam quickly messaged Paddy and Zayn read along, almost choking because of the contact name.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Paddy The Daddy-

  * Zayn never received my letter. - Liam
  * I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Andy. - Paddy
  * Andy?! - Liam
  * Yes, Andy!!! - Paddy
  * What does Andy have to do with my letter?! - Liam
  * I met him on the way. He told me he wanted to go see Zayn anyways and that he’d give it to him? - Paddy
  * He never did, the fucker. - Liam
  * Your _best_ friend, not mine. - Paddy
  * Your _job_ , not mine. - Liam
  * You’d never fire me. I’m your second father. - Paddy
  * Don’t dare me! - Liam
  * Enough. - Paddy
  * Okay, sorry. - Liam
  * See! - Paddy
  * Fuck off. - Liam
  * Have fun at Cali. See you soon! - Paddy
  * Bye! - Liam



 

Zayn laughed his ass off by now. “I almost choked because of _Paddy The Daddy_ but he’s really like your second dad, isn’t he? That shit was funny.” Liam tickled Zayn. “You behave really well, son Liam.” Zayn couldn’t stop laughing.

Liam sat down, pulling Zayn in his lap, which surprisingly didn’t feel awkward at all. “Blah blah! Stop making fun of me. He’s intimidating sometimes, okay?!”

Zayn scrunched up his nose. “He’s a big teddy bear, Liam. He’s really likable! You’re just such a good boy!” Liam bit his shoulder and Zayn shivered, not expecting that kind of reaction. “A-are we going to text Andy now, or what?” Liam nodded and opened their group chat. “I want to text too”

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Weirdos-

  * How’s the weather? - Liam
  * It’s raining. You can’t relate, I know. - Andy
  * True. It’s hot and sunny here. - Liam
  * I hate you. - Andy
  * Where’s the letter?! - Liam
  * What letter?? - Andy
  * My letter. - Zayn
  * Oh, fuck. Group chat. - Andy
  * Yes, GROUP CHAT. - Zayn
  * Where is it?! - Liam
  * How do you even know?! - Andy
  * Paddy told me. - Liam
  * Of fucking course. - Andy
  * That letter was for me, not for you. - Zayn
  * You’re already in L.A. right now, aren’t you!? - Andy
  * Yes, but I’d love to read what Liam said. - Zayn
  * No, you don’t. - Andy
  * What the fuck. - Liam
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * I read it. - Andy
  * You read it. - Liam
  * Why would you do that!? - Zayn
  * I’m sorry, Liam but that was too early. - Andy
  * What the actual?? - Liam
  * I read it and I still have it. - Andy
  * It’s mine.. - Zayn
  * Have you two kissed already? It’s about goddamn time. - Andy
  * None of your business. - Liam
  * Have you!? - Andy
  * Why is that even relevant?? - Zayn
  * Because I’ll only give you that sappy ass letter if you say yes. Jesus, Liam. You’re literally something else. What were you even thinking? I saved your ass. You should thank me. Just because of me Zayn’s with you right now. - Andy
  * I want to read it. The answer is yes. Please send me a picture. - Zayn
  * No! - Liam
  * Yes, Liam. - Zayn
  * Yes, Liam. - Andy
  * Don’t fucking do that. You are right, Andy. Fuck. Don't send him a picture. - Liam
  * I know, but now that you’re already making out it’s okay. - Andy
  * Jesus. - Liam
  * You wrote that letter, not me! - Andy
  * Yes. Thanks for whatever you did. - Liam
  * You’re welcome. Gotta go. I’ll send you that letter later, Zayn. Be prepared. Your (almost?) boyfriend is such a creep. A cute one but still. - Andy



 

“I need to know what you wrote down. Like now.” Zayn mumbled, kissing Liam gently.

___

Zayn kissed Liam goodbye half an hour later. “See you later, Liam. Text me so that I know you’re okay?” Liam nodded, smiling happily. “You’ll find me here when you come back.” Liam left. Some guy had called him because of business and even though Liam had tried to reschedule, he had to leave in the end. Zayn wasn’t bothered because he could now explore the house and everything else without ruffle or excitement. He wanted to draw first though, but just before he was about to reach for a pencil, he spotted two guys outside. The house next door looked similar to Liam’s, even though it seemed less modern and more _hippie_ , which was kind of interesting. Zayn averted his gaze and focused on the men instead. They couldn’t see him since he was sitting on the rooftop, while they were… “Oh my fucking god.” Zayn flushed and bent down, fearing they’d seen him somehow. “What the hell?!” Zayn had to text Liam. He just had to, even though Liam had only left five minutes ago.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * I can’t move!!!!! - Zayn
  * I just left and you already text me. I miss you, too. - Liam
  * Liam, I really can’t move! - Zayn
  * What happened!? You okay?!?!?! - Liam
  * Yes, I am okay but what the fuck are your neighbors doing?! - Zayn
  * My neighbors? - Liam
  * Yes!? I just casually looked down, innocently searching for something I wanted to draw and then spotted them in their garden! - Zayn
  * Please no. - Liam
  * ARE THEY FUCKING IN THEIR POOL!? - Zayn
  * Not again, Jesus Christ. - Liam
  * What do you mean NOT AGAIN?! - Zayn
  * Great, I wanted to introduce them to you within the next days but you now saw them fucking. What an amazing first impression. - Liam
  * You wanted to introduce me to your naughty neighbours? Why? - Zayn
  * Louis and Harry are my best friends? My famous best friends. - Liam
  * Wait. Please don’t tell me that’s Louis Tomlinson down there! - Zayn
  * Yeah it is. Signed with his label a while ago. - Liam
  * I obviously know. “Fan”, remember? - Zayn
  * Yeah, oops. - Liam
  * Who’s Harry though? - Zayn
  * He’s a model. Gucci, right now. - Liam
  * Gucci. - Zayn
  * Gucci. - Liam
  * Louis Tomlinson, who’s one of your best friends and your neighbor is currently fucking a Gucci model in his pool. - Zayn
  * Oh, Harry is his husband actually. - Liam
  * His fucking what? - Zayn
  * His husband? - Liam
  * I got it but I didn’t know! - Zayn
  * You don’t know everything, babe. - Liam
  * I want to know everything though. - Zayn
  * You will. - Liam
  * What am I supposed to do now!? - Zayn
  * Nothing. You can’t stop them, can you? - Liam
  * I’ll whistle. Watch me. - Zayn
  * I dare you to do it.
  * Okay!! - Zayn



 

Zayn face timed Liam immediately and when he answered the phone Zayn whistled through his fingers, which resulted in a really loud noise. The neighbors suddenly stopped, directly looking at Zayn. “Liam, I fucking hate you! You knew they’d hear me. This is embarrassing. I want to die.”

Liam bubbled over with laughter and blew him a kiss. “Have fun hiding until I’m back. Gotta go now, babe. I’ll text you again later.” He simply hung up and Zayn jumped to his feet, running inside.

Five minutes later the doorbell didn't stop ringing anymore and Zayn didn’t know what to do! Had the neighbours seen him? Did they want to complain now? Shit! It kept ringing for at least five minutes before Zayn had the guts to open the door.

Louis eyed Zayn suspiciously, giving him a once over. “Who are you and where is Liam? I want to kill him real quick and then disappear again.”

Zayn goggled at Louis, not knowing what to say. What if Louis thought he was a burglar or shit like that. What if he called the police!? What if he punched him in the face? Holy fucking Batman! “He’s…uh…Liam is…Left a while ago? Like…he’s not at home?”

“He’s not here.” Louis repeated, furrowing his brow. “Can I come inside?” Zayn shrugged, not knowing what to do. He didn’t know if Liam was okay with it or not, but since they were friends Zayn couldn’t refuse. “Loosen up, pal. I’m not biting.”

“I’m Zayn.” he mumbled, following Louis inside, who casually reached for an apple before he took a seat. Zayn chose the big armchair and made himself comfortable as well.

Louis seemed to be thinking about something important before he spoke up again. “Well Zayn, I’m Louis but since I guess you’re THE Zayn I don’t think I have to introduce myself.” Zayn swallowed thickly not understanding what Louis was hinting at. “Oh, please! Don’t act all innocent. I know everything about you and Liam.”

“What?” Zayn squeaked, turning white. “What do you mean?”

Louis cackled, playing with the apple as if it was a ball. “Was about time that Liam introduces me to his boyfriend. He’s been talking about you non-stop. He’s got it bad.” Zayn kept quiet. “Chill. I’m not judging you for anything. Who cares if you’re one of his fans. You seem to be cool from what I’ve heard.”

Zayn awkwardly tried not to go into it before knowing what Louis exactly meant. “You know that I am…was… one of Liam’s fans?”

“Jesus, you’re so nervous! I won’t call the police or shit.” Louis announced kind of mocking Zayn. “I know about everything. You can relax now. Liam’s been telling me about you ever since he read one of your first messages on Twitter or whatever.” Louis took a bite of the red shiny apple. “Harry thought he was kidding but I took him seriously, you know? It doesn’t matter if someone is a fan or whatever. We’re all just human beings, aren’t we? And you seem to be amazing, otherwise, Liam wouldn’t take the risk. He’s _so_ into you!” Zayn got a notification but ignored it. “When he first told me about you, he was awkward about it and I have to admit I thought he was shitting me.”

“When?” Zayn asked. “I mean when did he tell you about me first? I’m just curious.”

Louis cleared his throat, apparently trying to figure it out. “A few months ago? Six months or something? I don’t know. When did you text him first? Like on Twitter?”

Zayn gaped at him, trying to comprehend that Liam had already noticed him six months ago or so. “I’m sorry but I don’t know what to say. I don’t want to sound like a complete dumbass.”

“You could’ve met somewhere else as well. Doesn’t matter.” Louis said, the apple almost gone by now. “I remember when he told me that someone was texting him on a daily basis and how he smiled. Liam’s always been a bit lonely, you know? Whenever he gets to know people they mostly only want their five minutes of fame or shit. He loved that you casually texted him random things, talked about yourself and stuff not caring about him being a celeb I guess.” Louis scratched his arm, grinning at Zayn. “I saw you two kissing last night.”

Zayn’s jaw dropped and he blushed. “Oh for fuck’s sake you like making me nervous, don’t you? Well, I saw you and your husband having sex outside soooo.”

Louis crossed his arms, suddenly looking very serious. “It wasn’t Liam! It was you! You deadass interrupted us!”

“I’m sorry but you were fucking in the pool, not us?” Zayn replied, cheekily.

Louis got up, winking at Zayn. “Not yet, pal!”

“You leaving again?” Zayn wanted to know, jumping to his feet as well.

“We’re coming over again tomorrow.” Louis informed. “I just wanted to kill Liam real quick, since he’s always doing shit like that, but since it was you I forgive you! This time! Now excuse me, Harry’s waiting in the pool. If you enjoy some good porn, keep on watching. If not, don’t disturb us.” Zayn’s mouth fell open once again. “See you tomorrow.” Louis opened the huge door. “Oh, and Zayn? Don’t hurt Liam, okay? He’s really nice and he likes you a lot. I’ve never seen him like that before. He even asked Harry for some art supplies for you and he usually avoids talking about such things, because Hazza is talking his ear off once he mentions such things.” 

When Louis left, Zayn waved. “I like him too, Louis. See you tomorrow.” He went back inside and pulled his phone off of his back pocket. One new message.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Andy-

  * WhatsApp hates me. Sent you the letter via E-Mail. - Andy



 

Zayn reclined on the couch when he finally managed to open the attached letter. Andy had apparently used a scanner. One page was a letter, another one some kind of directions.

 

_Dear Zayn,_

 

_I’ve never been very good at talking. Whenever I try to express the emotions whirling in my soul, my throat tightens, blocking me from saying anything. So I will write._

_You unexpectedly came into my life by coincidence and my life could not have been in a worse state until you came along because all that glitters is not gold. Without your knowledge, you made me laugh on a daily basis, made me feel normal and stood quietly by my side supporting me. You were so different from the other people, which simply stood out. You didn’t seem to care about who I was, you were just you. You were my **sunshine** , in the dark, who showed me how to handle life because you taught me how to solve my problems without any fear. I didn’t even know how you looked like, but I didn’t care since it simply wasn’t important at that time. You gave my heart some excitement and thrills and brought me happiness because of the little things you said. Love radiated in your heart spilling out into the lives of all those around you and I just wanted to be one of them. When I finally found the courage to talk to you, nothing changed. _

_You just became the reason for me to look forward to tomorrow. I suddenly did not feel alone anymore. You touched my life so deeply in your own way that you helped me feel alive again. Every single word, every single sentence, every little conversation meant something to me because you were the first person in ages who truly cared. You made me feel so safe I even fell asleep, although you weren’t in the same room._

_And then, from the first time I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the person that would make me smile again. You had such a warm, soft look on your face and I realized I had been right all along. Without my knowing from the moment I first saw you, love began to take shape in my heart._

_There are just some things that words cannot describe. The feeling I have when I talk to you, when I think about you and when I dream about you. I feel like I've searched my whole life and I have finally found the one meant for me. We haven’t spent much time together yet, but I can’t wait to see you again because as cheesy as it sounds, I already know I’d give up everything for you. As soon as I see your face, my knees go weak and my heart skips a beat and there is a magic about you that attracts me to you like no other. You are so fun to be with, so interesting and irresistible._

_Writing this right now makes tears come to my eyes though, knowing how hurt you must be right now. I just want you to know that when I'm not with you,_ **_you are the only one I'm thinking of._ ** _How you make me feel is something that can only be felt and never explained._

_Each moment that you and I spend together is so magical that I catch myself smiling for no reason at all. Whenever we are together, everything is just right._

_I just hope you feel the same and that’s why with this, I beg you to let me explain and give me a chance because I am already lost without you, sunshine._

 

_\- Liam_

 

By the time Zayn had finished reading, he was bawling his eyes out. Suddenly Zayn was swamped with a feeling he’d rather die than let go of and he didn’t know how to deal with it, so did what he’d always done; Talk to his friends.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

\- Zayn’s Queens-

  * I’m crying my eyes out and I need someone to talk to. - Zayn
  * Zaynie, are you okay? What happened?! - Ro
  * I’m in Los Angeles and I can’t breathe. - Zayn
  * What are you doing in L.A.?! - Reema
  * Long story. - Zayn
  * Well, then tell us?! - Leti
  * Don’t ask questions, okay? - Zayn
  * You’re at Liam’s. - Reema
  * Yes I am. - Zayn
  * Oh my god. - Malikah
  * His house!??! - Pat
  * Yeah it’s breathtakingly beautiful. - Zayn
  * Oh my god. - Reema
  * But last time we talked you hated him. - Leti
  * We kissed. - Zayn
  * DIUHFGSAOÖKÄP. - Malikah
  * OH MY GOD OH MY ODRFESAD. - Sel
  * YOU ARE DATING LIAM PAYNE. - Mimi
  * Have you ever received a love letter?! - Zayn
  * Have you!!??!?! - Lou
  * Yes, just read it. That’s why I’m crying my eyes out. - Zayn
  * Oh my god, did Liam write it?? - Malikah
  * Yes he did! - Zayn
  * What does it say? - Leti
  * He’s basically IN LOVE WITH ME. - Zayn
  * I just died. - Reema
  * Yeah, dead. - Sel
  * I’m so happy for you. - Leti
  * You can’t tell anyone. Don’t even mention I’m here. - Zayn
  * Of course not. We have no idea what you’re talking about. - Pat
  * What am I supposed to do now?! - Zayn
  * Suck his dick. - Malikah
  * Malikah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WHAT THE FUCK. - Sel
  * I’m laughing my ass off. - Zayn
  * What do you feel? - Ro
  * I don’t know?! This is unreal!! - Zayn
  * Can you relate to the things he said? - Reema
  * Yes!!! Definitely!!! - Zayn
  * Well there’s your answer. - Reema
  * And now?!?!?! - Zayn
  * And now go get your man. - Reema
  * But how?! - Zayn
  * What do you mean, how?! Just kiss the shit out of him. He’s already in love with you, you don’t need to do anything. Just make him happy. Be happy! - Reema
  * I’ll talk to you later. I need to… I don’t know! I’ll keep you updated. - Zayn



 

He quickly decided to also talk to Andy, since Liam wasn’t at home anyway. Then he needed to drink some water and get his shit together.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Andy-

  * Thank you so much for not giving me that letter earlier. - Zayn
  * So you read it? - Andy
  * Yeah, I did. I’m crying. Manly tears!. - Zayn
  * I’m sorry that I read it first. Shouldn’t have done that to be honest. I just had that weird feeling I should and I’m glad I did because I’m convinced you would’ve thought Liam was a creep. What do you think now? - Andy
  * I can’t think anymore. I just feel. - Zayn
  * Eww you’re just as bad as him. - Andy
  * Fuck off. - Zayn
  * No, seriously. Please don’t hurt him. If you don’t feel the same just tell him. - Andy
  * Don’t worry, Andy. If anything I’ll kiss him until he can’t breathe anymore. - Zayn
  * Why are you even texting me then?! Shouldn’t you two be making out right now or something? What is wrong with you!? - Andy
  * He’s not at home. - Zayn
  * Lmao. What is he buying now? - Andy
  * What? Why?? Just some business stuff. - Zayn
  * If you say so. - Andy
  * What do you mean!? - Zayn
  * He’d buy you the fucking moon, Zayn. Maybe he’s currently working on it with NASA or whatever. He’s nuts. - Andy
  * He shouldn’t spent that much money. He bought me clothes and art supplies and it’s getting out of hand! - Zayn
  * Zayn, he’s doing that because he likes you. I remember when in the beginning he used to buy all of his friends and family members everything they only even mentioned. He never bought himself stuff, just wanted other people to be happy. Took him ages to finally spend some money on things he liked. So don’t push him away, just let him buy whatever he thinks you need. I don’t know why, but he loves giving things to others. The only thing _he_ really needs is love and attention. The money doesn’t mean shit to him. He just enjoys that it makes things easier. Right now the only thing Liam wants and needs is _you_. - Andy
  * Why is he so perfect? - Zayn
  * No idea, bro. - Andy
  * I’ll wait for him outside. Talk to you later or tomorrow. - Zayn



 

Zayn was about to go outside when the door swung open. Liam was humming a melody Zayn hadn’t heard before and clearly wasn’t prepared for Zayn jumping into his arms, kissing him breathless.

“I read your letter and yes, I feel the same.” Zayn whispered, his nose touching Liam’s. “Please never stop kissing me.”


	19. Boyfriend

Zayn dragged Liam along, even though it wasn’t easy given the fact that Zayn had to deal with a slowpoke here. “No, Liam. It’s not overwhelming anymore. I love your house, love the design and the details, you know? I just didn’t know how to react at first, but I feel at ease by now. The only thing I haven’t seen yet is your bedroom and I’m just curious. Now stop the protest and show me already.” 

Liam pouted and Zayn wanted him to stop making that cute face. He would not give in. He’d tuck Liam in and make him sleep. He had no idea how and no plan but he at least wanted to try or find out what the problem was. “But it’s just a bedroom! I just sleep in here. Nothing is special about it!”

Zayn opened the door. “If it’s _just_ a bedroom, you can show me.” It was a big room with a bed, nothing more. Zayn didn’t get what the fuss was about. Soft and soothing grays and silvers created a sparkling, luxurious feel and there was an ultramodern chandelier dangling over the bed, but the plush silvery gray carpet practically begged for your bare feet. The room was kind of sleek and minimalist but beautiful, cozy and warm at the same time. Zayn loved the huge dark gray headboard of the bed, the pillows and the soft and sensual and color coordinated bedding. He spotted an oversized mirror leaning against the wall and two armchairs on the left side of the room. The elegant lighting and the huge windows across from the bed made everything about this room look perfect. Waking up in here would probably be like waking up inside a warm storm cloud. “I’m absolutely stunned, Liam. This room is so different, I don’t know. It got a character, you know?”

“I kind of… you know.” Liam wanted to say but Zayn didn’t know what he meant so he waited. “I didn’t hire someone to design it. I bought the things, chose the colors, the bedding and even the stupid lamp.”

Zayn pecked his lips and grinned. “So you’re also an interior designer now?”

Liam didn’t look at Zayn, just nervously shifted from one foot to another. “It’s boring, I guess. I didn’t want to show you because it’s nothing like the rest of the house. Everything’s perfect and the master bedroom is just bland.”

Zayn carefully took Liam’s soft hand. “This room is my favorite, okay?” Zayn put his finger underneath Liam’s chin, making him look at him. “You did a great job, love.”

“But it’s just gray and-“ Liam mumbled scarcely audible. Zayn walked him over to the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Going to bed, obviously.” Zayn hopped into bed, grinning at Liam. “It’s your bed. Join me!” Liam obviously couldn’t believe his eyes. The mattress sunk under his weight and Zayn snuggled deeper into the silken duvet. “You’re missing out on something. It’s so comfortable!” Liam couldn’t move and Zayn cackled. He hugged the duvet a little tighter and rolled so that it enclosed him in warmth. Zayn closed his eyes kind of mocking Liam.

Liam plopped down on the other side, slipping under the covers. “You know that this is my side.” Zayn froze because _of course_! He was such a dolt. “But since I can’t sleep it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Are you always sleeping on the same side of the bed?” Zayn suddenly asked, not even knowing why. Liam nodded, curiously eyeing him. “What if I just solved your problem?” Zayn grinned broadly,turned around to properly face Liam. “How are you supposed to sleep in that position, seriously? You look like a frog. There’s no way that position is comfy!”

Liam laughed, tenderly tracing Zayn’s lip lightly with the tip of his finger. “Do you even realize how beautiful you are, Zayn?” He blushed while Zayn kept staring into Liam’s eyes. “Why do your lips pout so slightly and why do I have such an urge to bite it, to kiss it and to wrap us up in this duvet? Why, Zayn? Why are you so cute?”

Zayn wanted to hide his face so bad but he couldn’t avert his eyes from him. “I’ll look like a freaking tomato within seconds if you don’t stop. You make me blush like crazy.” This feeling deep inside of Zayn was so strange and it was stretching throughout his whole body. It was overwhelming, yet made him feel so complete. It felt as though his heart was dancing around his chest. “I feel the same, Liam.” Zayn couldn’t put any of his feelings into words yet, but he wanted Liam to know. He needed him to know that all of what Liam felt was 100% mutual.

Liam’s hand reached for Zayn’s and they interlocked as they started kissing tentatively. It turned into tenderly and passionately but somehow ended up in being kind of needy, the duvet even falling on the floor. Without a warning, Liam pulled Zayn’s sweater up, over his head and little sparks of static were dancing over his skin. He wasn’t sure whether they were from the sweater or if from where Liam’s hands had just gently skimmed his skin. Either way, it caused him to shiver. Zayn had no idea what on earth was going on here because he just wanted to find a way to make Liam fall asleep and this was definitely not it. All of a sudden he wanted to feel, touch, kiss…No! Zayn wasn’t ready for that quite yet but fuck. “Kiss me.” Was his brain even working anymore?! _Abort mission! S.O.S. Abort mission! Mayday!_

Liam’s lips pressed against Zayn’s with passion, love, and affection as he pulled Zayn on top of him. He was straddling Liam now, looking down at him not knowing what the fuck they were even doing. When he felt Liam’s warm hands roaming all over his naked upper body leaving a trail of sparks in their wake Zayn’s body simply took over. They locked eyes for a moment, time standing still, but couldn’t keep their hands off each other anymore. Liam’s scent sent Zayn into a heady trance and every kiss suddenly had a raw intensity being both soft and hard. They were breathing fast and Zayn’s heart rate sped up like crazy. Everything about Liam was intoxicating his mind. Suddenly Liam’s shirt was gone and they were moving against each other, feeling each other. Zayn grabbed the back of Liam’s neck, growling in the kiss as Liam whimpered in pleasure. They were kissing hard when Zayn realized what was going on. The sexual tension was unbelievable and Zayn wanted all of this as well, he just felt that it wasn’t the right time yet. Liam noticed straight away and instead of making it awkward they both burst out laughing. “What are we even doing, Liam? Tell me.”

Liam bit his lip, looking up at Zayn. “Not my fault that you’re not only beautiful but hot, sunshine.”

Zayn decided that it was time to not sit on top of Liam anymore, because not only was he feeling something _down there_ , but he also didn’t want it to become weird in the end. Instead he snuggled up against Liam, head resting on his chest. When Zayn wrapped his arm around Liam, he pecked his lips again and pulled the duvet over them.

Liam ran his fingers through Zayn’s thick black hair. “Are you sleeping here tonight?” Zayn didn’t say anything, just made himself even more comfortable, listening to Liam’s steady heartbeat. “Would you, if I asked you to?”

“I’ll stay, love.” Zayn whispered and closed his eyes, feeling Liam gently massaging his scalp. “What about you though? Stay in bed with me?”

Liam took a deep breath. He seemed relieved and happy. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Zayn opened his eyes again, looked at Liam and beamed at him. “You can close your eyes now, you know? I’ll be here all night long, not leaving your side, love.” Liam seemed to be thinking for a minute or two and Zayn noticed just how exhausted he actually looked like. Zayn didn’t know where the thought all of a sudden came from but he felt the need to tell Liam that he’d be safe. “Babe if there are nightmares, I’ll be here. If you wake up, I’ll be here. If you can’t fall asleep you don’t have to wait until the night is over because I’m here. I’m here, okay? You’re not alone and you’re safe. I’m here.” Zayn caressed his stomach. “Close your eyes, Liam. I’m not going anywhere.”

____

Louis was eyeing Liam suspiciously and Zayn was about to say something. “Liam, bro! Did you have plastic surgery? Are you wearing any makeup? You look different. What did you do? I can’t figure it out.”

Zayn had been so nervous when Liam had officially introduced Louis and Harry to him but they’d all loosen up within half an hour and were now hanging out like good friends. Zayn and Liam were sitting across from Louis and Harry, both couples sitting next to each other.

Zayn didn’t know if it bothered Louis and Harry that he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He somehow simply didn’t care though because he just had to constantly touch Liam today, especially after what had happened last night. Liam seemed to enjoy all of the little delicate touches because he did the exact same thing. His arm was casually wrapped around Zayn’s shoulders. Liam couldn’t stop playing with Zayn’s hair, caressing Zayn’s shoulder or collarbone using only his thumb.

Zayn was dreamily looking at Liam, catching himself not even realizing what the others were currently talking about until Liam spoke up. Kind of, because he was still just staring at Liam’s lips while they were moving. “I slept through the night, Tommo. That’s my beauty secret.”

Louis impatiently tapped his feet but Zayn didn’t care because Liam’s lips were truly perfect. “Ah I see. That one over here does your heart good. I appreciate. You look well rested. A true miracle.” Louis paused to think. “Tell your boyfriend that he’s fucking thirsty. I can literally say whatever I want because he’s not listening at all. Liam he’s gone for you, Jesus Christ. Not even Harry looks at me like _that_.”

Zayn heard but didn’t at the same time, because of _Liam, Liam, Liam_ …

“Excuse me, Louis? Remember when your sister wanted to take a picture of us but all of them turned out the same?” Harry said. “I didn’t even notice because all I was focused on was your goddamn ass. I was gone too. Still am.”

“I’m just saying, Haz.” Louis added, kissing Harry’s cheeks. They were cute.

“Zayn?” Liam asked and Zayn snapped out of it immediately. “Are you okay?”

Zayn couldn’t help but stutter, feeling ashamed. “Wh-what? Yes? I’m good. Daydreaming, sorry.”

“Get a room, you two!” Louis suggested and Zayn flushed noticing how obvious he must have been. “I’m happy that you two came over and I’d love to hang out again, but you two are disgusting.” Harry cackled in agreement. “Zayn has no idea what we’re even talking about, only having eyes for you and you, Liam, don’t even want to be here because you want to spend time with Zayn. What even is this?”

Harry put a hand on Louis’ thigh. “Don’t be rude, Lou. We were just like that.” Louis shook his head. “Oh shut it.”

Zayn didn’t even listen anymore. He really liked Harry and Louis but he just wanted to have Liam all to himself right now. “Bye!” Had he just said that? Facepalm! Why was he like that. Oh my…

“See! Screw the dinner.” Louis shrieked. “You two go home and do whatever. Just don’t burn the house or anything. I’ll text you later, Liam. You know why. Now please just go.”

Liam and Zayn jumped to their feet at the same time and run off laughing, holding hands. Minutes later they were rolling around in the grass, their bodies interwined, not being able to stop kissing.

____

Zayn was standing right in front of Liam, facing him. They were looking into each other’s eyes, smiling broadly for no reason until Louis cleared his throat to interrupt them. “I only got used to the thought of you having that boujee private jet and that breathtakingly beautiful villa, Liam, and now you’re not even telling me where we’re going! We could’ve stayed at your place.”

Louis rolled his eyes, holding Harry’s hand tightly. “Because it’s a surprise, Malik. You’ve been annoying us for hours now. We’re all not going to tell you, alright? I’m sorry for lying to you, but you would probably have freaked out if I had told you that we were going to fly somewhere together.”

Zayn opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when Liam spoke up instead. “Louis, I don’t like you talking to him like that.”

Harry laughed and Louis crossed his arms in the most bitchy way possible. “Well, Liam. I don’t like you not telling him shit about this trip either. It’s not my fault that your posh ass likes to spoil him like crazy.”

“You guys realize that I’m in the same room, don’t you? I can hear you speaking about me.” Zayn complained, wanting them to stop.

Harry put down his _Louis Vuitton_ bag, took a breath and smiled like the sun. “What if we all calm down now? Louis and I will go watch a movie now and you two will spend some time together doing whatever.” Louis wanted to answer, but with a simple hand movement, Harry ordered him to be quiet. “Louis, can you be nice now? Zayn isn’t used to this kind of lifestyle and he sure needs some time to get adjusted to all of this. Let the boy breathe and enjoy the magic moments. Also, we’re married and everything between Liam and Zayn is fairly new. Get it in your head already!” Louis huffed and gave Liam the finger, who just laughed in response.

“Thanks, Harry.” Zayn mumbled and Liam pulled him into his arms. “I’m sorry that I’m weird.”

“You’re not weird, you’re dating a celebrity. It’s complicated.” Harry responded, taking Louis hand, trying to drag him along. “Louis is an old man. He doesn’t remember life before having money.” Louis gaped at his husband. “I’m just kidding. We’re all tired because of the lack of sleep. I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun tomorrow.”

When Harry and Louis left to spend time in the forward cabin Liam got the giggles. “They’re like an old married couple and I love it. Harry has a good grip on Louis. Amazing.”

“He wears the pants.” Zayn added but Liam shook his head. “He’s not?”

“No, he’s not, babe.” Liam explained, wrinkling his nose. “Seems like it, but believe me when I say that Louis is the dominant one in that relationship. Sometimes I even think they’re into that _Daddy_ kind of thing, I swear.”

Zayn covered his ears, screwing up his face. “TMI, Liam. T-M-I”

“What does that mean?” Liam wanted to know and Zayn had to laugh because he remembered their conversations in the beginning.

Zayn tried to make it as understandable as possible. “It means **_T_** _oo_ ** _M_** _uch_ ** _I_** _nformation”_ He smiled. “How old are you even, seriously. I get it when you don’t understand things on stan Twitter but abbreviations? It’s like not knowing what _lol_ means.”

“What does _it_ mean?” Liam responded and Zayn playfully shoved him. “Sorry, I had to!”

Zayn seductively wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, whispering in his ear. “I know. So, what now? They left, what are we doing?”

"I don’t know.” Liam quietly answered, walking Zayn backward until his back was pressed against one of the private jet’s walls. “What do you want to do?” Liam started kissing Zayn’s neck, even biting down once. “Whatever you want.” Zayn couldn’t breathe. He grabbed Liam’s waist and pulled him closer. As a small but teasing smile crept upon Liam’s face, goosebumps lined Zayn’s skin, not the kind that one gets in the cold, but the kind one gets when nothing else matters except right here, right now. Zayn wanted to feel Liam’s lips on his but instead, Liam leaned in to caress his neck, slow and gentle. Liam was making him wait and he could hardly bear it.

“Liam” Zayn whined, biting his lip in anticipation. He wanted to kiss him now. They gazed into each other's eyes longingly. “Kiss me, please” Liam finally cupped his face in his hands and gave Zayn what he wanted.

“You’re so sexy.” Liam whispered into Zayn’s mouth and pressed their lips together again. “I love when your hair is all messy.” Liam lifted him up and Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam’s middle. “So fucking hot.” Liam walked them over to the private cabin’s bed. “Look at you.” He carefully put Zayn down on the bed.

Zayn couldn’t move, lying on his back, looking straight into Liam’s eyes. “Fuck” Liam leaned over him, passionately kissing Zayn. All of a sudden Zayn felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. A hand ran through Zayn’s hair, as the kisses became harder and more urgent until Liam just a bit down. Zayn couldn’t help but moan. “Liam, fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck. What the _fuck,_ Liam! I just left for a few minutes, notice that I forgot my phone somewhere and come back to you two almost fucking in here not even closing the door! Push the fucking button! I can’t unsee now!” Louis squeaked while reaching for his phone. “I can’t….I’m leaving. See you later. Oh my god.” Louis disappeared, closing the door.

“Why do I always have to fuck up when it comes to them?” Zayn wanted to know, giggling in embarrassment. “I interrupt them having sex, I don’t listen because all I can focus is you, I annoy the shit out of them during our flight and now we’re making out on the fucking bed.”

____

Waves crashed over the sand spreading its lacy foam like the edge of a petticoat. The warm ocean wind blew and Zayn just stood there, scrunching his toes, feeling the softness of the sand, still damp from the retreating tide. He was at a loss for words, couldn’t describe the beauty of this place. He was mesmerized by the stunning palette of sapphire, indigo and turquoise and the snow-white sand. Everything screamed _pinch-me-I’m-dreaming_ and _is-this-even-real-life_ and when Liam wrapped his strong arms around Zayn’s waist from behind, fondly kissing his shoulder it literally turned into _this-is-too-perfect_. The ocean view took Zayn’s breath away and he felt like this was heaven.

“Do you like it?” Liam whispered into his ear, kissing his hair. “This place reminds me of you, you know? It’s breathtakingly beautiful, quiet, interesting and everything you could wish for.”

Zayn turned around, pressed his forehead against Liam’s and blissfully smiled to himself. His eyelids fluttered closed as he breathed in the briny aroma. “I don’t want to wake up.”

Liam dissolved into giggles and rolled his eyes. “Zayn you’re not dreaming, I promise.”

But he was. He definitely was because all of this wasn’t real, couldn’t be. He was surrounded by the bluest ocean he’d ever seen, tropical foliage and pure white sand, not to mention the accommodation yet. And on top of that, the man he’d only been having unrealistic dreams about was standing right in front of him making them come true. “Why me, Liam? What did I do to deserve all of this, deserve you, why me?”

Liam hinted at going inside and Zayn followed. “You know why, Zayn.” But he didn’t. Zayn couldn’t figure it out but it didn’t matter because he was here at paradise. “Chose this because it’s a bit secluded. Louis and Harry’s accommodation is right next to us.” Liam looked excited and Zayn loved listening to him. “And since you got a thing for gardens I thought you’d love the own enclosed one with coconut trees! There are some stunning flowers I can’t pronounce for shit but I can tell you what those-“ he pointed at pinkish ones - “are. They are called _bougainvilleas_!” Liam seemed to be so proud of himself that Zayn’s heart skipped a beat. “This is the beautiful Mount Otemanu.” _And this is the beautiful Liam Payne_. Shit. Zayn had to concentrate. “I love the lagoon.”

Zayn kissed Liam’s nose, while his eyes were sparkling. “You never cease to amaze me, Liam.” The beachfront villa was indescribable, just like the whole tropical wonderland. “I still don’t know where we exactly are, love. You’re such a nervous mess that you forgot. It’s the cutest thing ever, you know?”

“Bora Bora!” Liam blurted. “Why am I such a chaotic person? How did I forget to tell you? Instead, I’m talking about turquoise waves surrounding sand-fringed islets and volcanic peaks resting gracefully amid quiet lagoons! Who am I even?!”

“My chaotic worst-ever-celebrity boyfriend” Zayn stated and Liam’s jaw dropped promptly. He was staring at Zayn with a shocked but overjoyed facial expression. It took Zayn a couple of seconds until he realized that he’d just said this out loud. “Oh.”

“Boyfriend.” Liam repeated, almost choking on the word and Zayn just wanted to disappear. Did he have to be like that? “You want to be my boyfriend?” Zayn blushed crimson, hoping Liam wouldn’t freak out. “You think I’m your boyfriend.” Liam would throw him out. Zayn would fly back home never forgiving himself for fucking this up. Amazing! Great! Well done! Liam took a step forward and was suddenly lit up with that grin boys wore when they have something mischievous planned.

Liam looked straight into Zayn’s eyes and there was something in those brown eyes that was so beautiful, so safe and warm that Zayn just nodded. He had to, he just wanted Liam to know that, yes, he wanted them to be boyfriends. Zayn gently leaned in and kissed Liam’s warm lips. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain himself anymore Zayn pulled him into a fiery and passionate kiss to confirm it once again. “Yes, love.”

“I got a boyfriend.” Liam repeated, lifted Zayn up as per usual and happily spun the both of them around, giggling blissfully.


	20. Snorkeling

 Zayn was a little bit late for dinner, but it wasn’t his fault, really. Liam had just bought him _a lot_ of clothes and it had taken _ages_ to finally pick an outfit that not only looked really good but was comfortable as well. And singing and dancing to one of Liam’s songs while getting ready had _totally_ not contributed to being late. Maybe he had just spent way too much time in the bathroom, trying to make his hair look as messy as possible. But that was Liam’s fault because he’d mentioned that he thought messy hair looked sexy.

So when Zayn wanted to finally join them, it wasn’t his fault either that Liam, Harry and Louis were deep in conversation already. He’d simply stopped by instinct, not wanting to disturb them. And it was an accident, that he randomly overheard them talking about him. He knew he shouldn’t listen but if the other three had just looked up, they’d have noticed him, okay?

“You should’ve told him, Liam. He needs to know, you know? It’s _his_ after all, well it was.” Louis said with a concerned voice and Zayn was worried immediately. “I know that you think it’s not relevant, not anymore, but you never really asked Zayn, you know?”

“Louis, I know what I’m doing. It’s nothing I can’t fix, I swear. Yes, I decided on it without asking him but I’m almost sure he’s not angry? It’s just a gut feeling but I already promised you that I’ll tell him about it soon.” Liam answered and Zayn didn’t like what he was hearing. Everything sounded like a secret he needed to know about.

“I hope so. I’m actually surprised he never asked about it, just accepted the fact. I wouldn’t, Liam.” Harry replied and Zayn felt kind of betrayed. Had Liam lied about something? What was he hiding? “But we need to talk about something else as well. I’m so glad you’re finally able to sleep. I thought you’d never ever sleep again after that one night back then. Have you told him? Does he know why you can’t sleep properly?”

That was enough! He didn’t like them talking about him behind his back. He’d just ask. He’d eavesdropped on them, so what? “Well, I’d love to know, Liam.”

Liam's eyes widened. “Zayn? Since when have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to hear that you’re apparently not being truthful when it comes to some things.” Zayn mumbled, sitting down next to him not even paying attention to the amazing view. “I’m waiting.”

“I think it’s better for us to leave.” Louis interrupted but Zayn just gave him a scowl. “Okay, okay. we’ll stay.”

“It’s nothing that can’t be fixed, I swear.” Liam muttered and suddenly looked very guilty. Harry seemed to feel very awkward.

Zayn wanted to know now. He needed to. “Well if it’s not that dramatic, you can tell me in front of your friends, can’t you?”

“It’s actually about your Twitter account, sunshine.” Liam announced and Zayn frowned. “It got suspended.”

“I’ve noticed, yeah.” Zayn answered, still being sad about losing his beloved account. “I have no idea what happened to it. It got suspended for no reason but whatever. My friends all deactivated when it happened, you know? We’re now talking via WhatsApp out of necessity.”

“It’s my fault it’s gone.” Liam abruptly explained and Zayn dropped the napkin he had been holding. “It was part of the deal and I agreed.”

“You did what?!” Zayn shrieked, having to pull himself together not to jump to his feet and leave. “You gave the okay?! Liam, do you even know what that stupid ass account means to me? I’ve been tweeting for years! Not only that, I met a lot of truly amazing people, made friends and there are memories connected to it. How fucking dare you? I can’t believe you did this!”

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I really am. I really only wanted the best for you, for your family and for myself.” Liam continued, looking a bit down. “There’s a new one waiting for you. Didn’t think you would like the idea of it so I didn’t even mention it.”

Zayn carefully made Liam look at him, cupping his face. “I was joking. I think it’s a bit shitty because I’m emotionally attached to the account, but I got you instead.” He simply pecked his lips gently in front of Harry and Louis. “I’d always choose you over my Twitter account.”

Harry and Louis gaped at them and Louis regained his composure first. “Keep him. I like Zayn.” Harry nodded furiously. “And please tell us you finally put a label on it.”

Zayn ignored them, still looking Liam in the eyes. “I couldn’t care less about Twitter right now, but I care about you not being able to sleep. I have the impression that it’s improving but I really want to know, love. What happened? Why can’t you fall asleep or why is it so hard for you to sleep through the night?”

Liam obviously found it difficult to swallow all of a sudden. He nervously tapped his feet, turned white and couldn’t deal with the eye contact. Zayn let go of him and took both of his hands instead. Liam took a deep breath, obviously trying to pull himself together. “Remember when Andy freaked out when Niall mentioned the word _fan_?” Zayn nodded, trying to make Liam feel safe with his eyes. “He didn’t do it for no reason, you know?” Zayn didn’t look away. “A while ago someone broke into my old house in the middle of the night. They had just gone inside as if it was no big deal. I was at home.”

Zayn tensed up thinking about what could’ve happened. “You were asleep, am I right?”

Liam nodded, looking on the floor. “They didn’t want to steal something, you know? They were searching for me and when they’d finally found out where my bedroom was, they just switched on the light. I was rudely awakened and they scared me shitless. I literally panicked but I was home alone and nobody could help me.”

“Fuck.” Zayn cussed, pulling Liam into his arms, who was sobbing within seconds.

“It was a crazy fan!” Louis continued because Liam was crying. “A stalker to be exact. That fan had always been problematic, Zayn. There’s a restraining order now but back then there wasn’t.”

“I’m still glad Liam managed to keep calm for whatever reason.” Harry added, looking really concerned. “He just asked her what she wanted.” Zayn held Liam, who was shaking by now, tightly. “That psycho wanted him to hug her and shit like that. I would’ve panicked, but Liam somehow managed to call security and the police in the bathroom. He can’t remember much saying it’s a blur but ever since that incidence, Liam is dealing with chronic anxiety at nighttime.”

“I don’t know what to say. It’s horrible. I’d die.” Zayn mumbled, raking his fingers through Liam’s hair. “Liam, I didn’t know.” Liam nodded, his face still hidden in the crook of Zayn’s neck.

Louis visibly felt really sorry and apparently kind of guilty. “He didn’t live nearby back then, you know?” Harry put his hand on Louis' shoulder. “It’s such a fucked up situation, Zayn. We’ve been checking on Liam once a night for months but it didn’t help. Andy even stayed at his for ages but it only got better, when Liam sold the house and moved in next to us.”

“No, it didn’t.” Liam suddenly spoke up, sitting back down properly. “I lied. It didn’t get better at all.”

Harry gave Louis a scowl. “I told you so, Louis! I did!” Harry pitifully faced Liam. “I told him you were lying. You never looked well rested.”

Liam took a sip of water. “Don’t blame it on Louis, okay? I actually got sick and tired of never being alone. That’s why I lied.”

Zayn didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to react or what to do. “Is that why Andy told me to continue doing whatever I do? He mentioned that you used to look like a zombie for a long time until I came along.”

“The only person who managed to make me feel safe even though they weren’t around was you, Zayn.” Liam explained and Zayn wanted to cry. “Ever since we started talking it improved. It’s not only falling asleep because my body simply can’t take it anymore. I can _sleep_ , you know? And since you’re…you know…there hasn’t been a single nightmare. I can sleep like a baby.”

Louis bubbled over with laughter. “Yeah, you look hot again.”

“Excuse me?” Zayn squeaked, mouth wide open.

“Louis thinks Liam is hot.” Harry announced, laughing as well. He crossed his arms, pouting in the fakest way possible.

Zayn pursed his lips, thinking about what he was about to say real quick but just blurted it out “Good thing you’re married to Harry then. I’ll keep an eye on you, Louis. That’s _my_ boyfriend.”

Louis dead-ass clapped his hands. “Congrats, Liam. You can finally call that one your boyfriend. Was about time I don’t have to think about my choice of words again. I need daily updates and earplugs because I don’t want to hear _things_ if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, and have you seen him?” Liam kind of provoked Louis now. “Have you checked him out?” Louis smirked. “If I see you checking him out only _once_ , I’ll ruin your life.” They all started laughing at the same time. Liam turned to Zayn and smiled fondly. “You look amazing tonight.”

___

The next day Liam had a surprise for all of them, a snorkel cruise. They’d met up at a pier for a customized experience of this incredible island and its outstanding marine life.

The first part of their 26-mile cruise around the island consisted of heading to shallow waters where you could see blacktip reef sharks and stingrays. Zayn was speechless for a while until Louis crept up on him to scare him. He screamed and everyone, including the guide, burst out laughing. “This is not funny!”

Liam kissed him on the forehead, which caused him to not kill Louis. “Your friend is the absolute worst, Liam. I could’ve died.”

Liam giggled and the guide hopped into the water. “Definitely not, babe. I’m always protecting you, remember? I’d kill Louis before he’d even get the chance to do it.” Zayn pecked his lips and smiled happily. “You look really cute like that, Zayn.”

The guide interrupted their conversation to show them how to interact with the gentle creatures and gave them the option to join in the water. He told them to either swim with the tame stingrays and sharks, or stay dry and observe the action from the boat. Contrary to Zayn and Harry, Liam and Louis immediately jumped into the water.

Zayn didn’t like the idea of sharks anywhere near Liam. “Liam, there are sharks in there. Do you _have_ to do this?” He stuck his thumb in the air. After the revelatory night before, it was the best feeling in the world to see Liam that carefree, so he just shrugged his concerns off. “Have fun, babe. I’ll keep an eye on those killers!”

Harry giggled, watching Louis trying to dive under. “That booty doesn’t allow him to dive. I’m dying. Look at that ass.”

Zayn couldn’t help but check out Louis' backside. “Holy Spiderman!” 

“Did you seriously just look at my husband’s booty?” Harry asked him deeply shocked. “You can’t do this!” When Zayn wanted to apologize Harry bubbled over with laughter. “I’m kidding. It’s a nice butt, I know.”

Next, they were able to explore the tropical paradise further by snorkeling at pristine locations with colorful coral gardens and multitudes of fish. Zayn wanted to try it out as well this time but since he was new to snorkeling, the guide had to assist to make him feel somewhat comfortable in the water.

Liam watched the guide touching Zayn several times until he snapped. “I think that’s enough. I can help him now. Thank you, but I’d appreciate if you just backed off now.” 

The sea here was nothing like the murky green-blue waves of the English coast. The waters were so clear you could see to the seabed below and Zayn loved it. That it wasn’t that deep calmed him down as well. “Liam, you need to chill, seriously. He was doing his job.”

“Can I help you, please? I can’t watch this anymore.” Liam spotted a star-fish and pointed at it. “Look at that one! Never seen that one before!”

“You’re distracting, honey.” He could actually see the star-fish not even having to go underwater but he wanted to know what bothered Liam first. “You don’t have to be scared, you know?”

“I’m not scared.” Liam stated, cheekily grinning. “I don’t want to share.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious. I’m selfish right now. I’ve been waiting for ages to spend some time with you and all that. Let me please be selfish for now.”

They grinned at each other and from that moment on Liam helped Zayn with the snorkeling instead of the guide. They discovered crabs that scuttled and the shoals of fish. With their face masks and snorkels on, they kicked their flippered feet so that they were swimming parallel to the beach. They could’ve stayed like this for hours observing the sea life around them, breathing steadily through the plastic tube, sometimes even holding hands, but the trip wasn’t over yet.

Next was a lovely motu with great views of Mount Otemanu, the tallest point on Bora Bora at 2,385 feet. They still had time to snorkel and swim in calm, clear waters but decided to relax on the white-sand beach instead, while their guide prepared a delicious picnic lunch. Louis and Harry stayed in the water since Harry had finally brought himself to try out snorkeling.

“I can’t wait to go back.” Liam suddenly whispered into Zayn’s ear, who blushed immediately. “Can’t wait to spend the evening with you. We can do whatever you want. I’d love to go for a long walk on the beach, because it’s beautiful. Not as beautiful as you, but worth seeing, sunshine.”

“I’d love to.” Zayn agreed, winking at Liam. “On a scale from 1-10 how chill is the guide when it comes to PDA?” Liam raised an eyebrow. “I’m just asking because I’ve read that it’s allegedly not well received here in general.”

“You read up about this place?” Liam wanted to know, looking surprised. “When did you have time for that?”

“Yesterday, because I don’t want to disrespect people or their culture.” Zayn mumbled, smiling a little bit. “I already feel horrible for having kissed you, not because I didn’t want to but because I forgot and couldn't resist when you were looking at me like that.”

Liam giggled in embarrassment. “I’m impressed” He quickly checked if the guide was looking at them before pecking Zayn’s lips. “You’re right, Zayn. It’s not the best thing to do when you’re around people but you can do whatever you want in private. And since I know this guide because he’s a friend of one of Louis’ friends, it’s no big deal either. We shouldn’t make out in front of him though, I guess. I’m tempted because you’re walking around like that” he pointed at Zayn’s naked torso. “But I can contain myself.” He poked his tongue out at Zayn. “For now.”

“You’re unbelievable, Liam!” Zayn squeaked and shoved him playfully. “No making out for you tonight.” He winked to make it clear that he was lying.

Five minutes later they could finally eat something at a shaded table on the beach. The guide told them to savor the tasty Polynesian-style barbecue picnic, which included grilled fish, chicken and beef, along with salads and other dishes that looked absolutely mouth-watering. He even explained how to cook these local favorites, which made Liam listen to him like a very good student. Cooking. Right. Zayn watched Liam being excited and it was the most endearing thing on the entire planet. A while later he shared cultural and historical facts.

At the end of their memorable six-hour cruise, their guide returned them to their starting point, where Harry and Louis’ and Liam and Zayn’s ways parted for today.

____

Liam and Zayn watched the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. They were watching the sunset together, sitting on the beach, feeling the sand underneath their feet. The sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the sea made it look complete. Zayn wanted the damn sun to disappear already because he wanted to kiss Liam so badly. Their legs touched and they wordlessly smiled at each other. Zayn moved a little closer, wanted Liam to feel his presence, yet stayed quiet, allowing them to stay lost in the moment a while longer.

Their eyes were steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckoned the stars. And then Zayn couldn’t contain it anymore. He needed to kiss Liam now.

“Hey, Liam?” He didn’t say anything else, had just wanted his attention. He pressed their lips together immediately and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck. It turned into a full-on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss. And Zayn loved it. He loved the way his small body melted into Liam’s. The way their lips fit like two puzzle pieces and the way Liam relented immediately.

When they broke away after what had seemed like ages Liam beamed at him. They jumped to their feet at the same time, eagerly grabbed each other's hands and left the beach to finally go back to the beachside villa.

Zayn couldn’t wait.


	21. Business Card

Yesterday Liam and Zayn had done absolutely nothing. They’d been spending their day on the beach, sunbathing, swimming and admiring each other while Louis and Harry had spent theirs in bed doing all kind of things, Zayn simply didn’t want to think about.

Today, Liam and Louis had all of a sudden disappeared in the morning, only telling him and Harry that their creative side had kicked in, which meant they were working on a new song together. Zayn had asked for more information, not being able to control his inner fangirl, but he’d gotten no answer at all.

As a consequence, he and Harry were currently chilling out by the pool. Harry was reading a weird book about health and meditation Zayn wouldn’t even want to touch and Zayn was on the phone, wanting to catch up with his friends and family.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Malik Family-

  * Hello!! - Zayn
  * Hey brother! - Waliyha
  * How are you doing? Where’s Liam? - Safaa
  * I hope it’s not just another hello or thumbs up emoji this time, Zayn. - Trisha
  * Got time to talk? - Doniya
  * I’m in paradise, mom! - Zayn
  * Cloud nine or an actual place? - Trisha
  * Probably both! Liam surprised me with a trip to Bora Bora! - Zayn
  * A WHAT. - Doniya
  * I know, right?! ahfsnsdjknfsjdnf!!!!??! - Zayn
  * I am SO jealous. - Waliyha
  * It’s such a beautiful place. I’ve never seen something like that. - Zayn
  * I can imagine, hun. It’s said to be breathtaking. - Trisha
  * It is! So many shades of blue and the sand! It’s legit white!!! - Zayn
  * Yeah, whatever. - Safaa
  * Don’t be mean! - Zayn
  * I don’t want to know things about the beach or the sea, Zayn! I need _tea_! Give us something to talk about when it comes to LIAM PAYNE. - Safaa
  * You want me to talk about my _boyfriend_? - Zayn
  * Oh my god it’s official. - Waliyha
  * You put a label on it!? - Safaa
  * Yeah. - Zayn
  * Wonderful, I’m so happy for you, Zayn. Yaser isn’t at home but I’ll tell him in the evening. I’m sure he’ll be happy too. - Trisha
  * Liam Payne is my brother’s boyfriend. - Doniya
  * Your brother is beaming with joy. - Zayn
  * My brother is a lucky motherfucker. - Waliyha
  * WALIYHA! - Trisha
  * Sorry, mom. - Waliyha
  * But you know that I want to meet my soon to be son-in-law, don’t you? - Trisha
  * Calm down! - Zayn
  * I just don’t want you to forget. - Trisha
  * Yeah and if I introduce him to you guys, you’ll drool over him. No, thanks. I’m not into sharing him at all by now. - Zayn
  * He said I can kiss his cheek whenever I want to. What are you going to do about this, Zayn? Tell me? What? - Safaa
  * Not anymore, sweetheart. - Zayn
  * RUDE. - Safaa
  * I’m just joking. I’m being serious when it comes to meeting him, though. Can we get to know each other first? It’s all new and exciting and I’m not ready for anything like it. - Zayn
  * I didn’t mean NOW. - Trisha
  * Good. - Zayn
  * Now give us something to talk about!!!!! - Safaa
  * What do you want to know? - Zayn
  * THE JUICY DETAILS. - Safaa
  * No. - Zayn
  * BUT THE PAYNACONDA!!!!! - Safaa
  * You can’t be serious right now. - Zayn
  * YES OR NO!? - Safaa
  * I have no idea what you’re talking about. - Zayn
  * Don’t be a poor sport! - Safaa
  * I mean it, sister. I don’t know. - Zayn
  * Oh my god, you aren’t talking about what I think you are. I’m still your mother! - Trisha
  * You two didn’t do anything yet??? - Doniya
  * What the heck? - Zayn
  * I’m _SHOOK_. - Waliyha
  * We take it slow. - Zayn
  * Boring. - Safaa
  * You are my baby sister. I’d never share any details about our potential sexlife with you anyway! I can’t even. - Zayn
  * What do you mean? I NEED to know. - Safaa
  * I don’t. - Trisha
  * But we do! - Waliyha
  * Yes, Zayn. You’re our brother! And it’s LIAM PAYNE. - Doniya
  * No it’s just Liam. - Zayn
  * Wait. Wait. Wait. - Safaa
  * For what? - Zayn
  * You went from London to Bora Bora immediately? - Safaa
  * No we went to his place in L.A. first. - Zayn
  * You stayed at his house??? - Doniya
  * Obviously? - Zayn
  * OH MY GOD DID YOU TAKE PHOTOS? - Safaa
  * No, fuck. - Zayn
  * You are such a boring person, Z. - Safaa
  * Girls, I know you’re Liam’s fans but Zayn is doing the right thing. He’s now dating a celebrity and he can’t take photos or spread information. It’s all about Liam’s privacy and well-being. Even about his own. Whatever he’s telling us, I expect all of you to never tell anyone else, no matter how tempting it may be! - Trisha
  * Okay. - Doniya
  * I get it. - Waliyha
  * But only if you tell us something about it, pleeeeease. - Safaa
  * I will tell you about him and us and everything but when it’s the right time for it, okay? I’m still overwhelmed because all of this is so unreal, you know? - Zayn
  * Does he make you happy? - Doniya
  * Yeah, he’s amazing. - Zayn
  * Does he make you the happiest?! - Waliyha
  * Definitely. - Zayn
  * Do you think we’ll ever get used to him being Liam, your boyfriend instead of Liam Payne, the singer? - Safaa
  * I’m sure. He’s such a nice person, you know? He’s down to earth, polite and just totally normal, like you and I. - Zayn
  * Did you two kiss? - Safaa
  * Safaa! -Trisha
  * What? Can’t I ask my brother if he kissed his boyfriend yet? - Safaa
  * Yes, we have. - Zayn
  * OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. -Safaa
  * And yes, he’s a good kisser. - Zayn
  * I CANT BREATHE AJKSND. - Safaa
  * Hey Safaa! I can tell you SOMETHING. - Zayn
  * Yes! Everything! Anything! - Safaa
  * You want to know as well, Doniya, Waliyha and mom! - Zayn
  * Tell us already! - Waliyha
  * Liam’s currently writing a new song. Him and Louis disappeared in the morning and they’re still somewhere working on a new bop! - Zayn
  * Can you leak something for us?! - Doniya
  * Haven’t heard anything yet. And I can’t. Obviously. - Zayn
  * B-O-R-I-N-G. - Safaa
  * Wait. Louis? As in Tomlinson? - Doniya
  * Yeah. Oh I forgot! We’re here with Louis and Harry. - Zayn
  * Who’s Harry? - Waliyha
  * Louis’ husband. - Zayn
  * What the fuck? - Doniya
  * Oh shit. - Zayn
  * Louis is taken, married and not straight? - Doniya
  * Harry who? - Safaa
  * You shut up about it, when I tell you! Promise me. - Zayn
  * They will. We all will. - Trisha
  * Harry Styles, the _Gucci_ model. - Zayn
  * WIIIIIIG. - Waliyha
  * I’m dead. - Safaa
  * A gay vacation! - Doniya
  * Y’all singing YMCA? - Waliyha
  * I don’t even know you guys. Wrong number. Who dis? - Zayn
  * Your embarrassing family. - Trisha
  * I miss you guys. - Zayn
  * When are you coming back? - Trisha
  * Don’t know yet, mom. Can I stay for a while? - Zayn
  * You can do whatever you want, son. - Trisha
  * Do you need me at home though? - Zayn
  * No, we’re doing just fine. - Doniya
  * What about your beauty salon, though? Better by now? More customers? - Zayn
  * Oh my god you don’t know! - Trisha
  * Know what? - Zayn
  * He can’t even know, mom! - Doniya
  * We have three more customers? - Trisha
  * Three. That’s not really good?? - Zayn
  * No we have THREE more female customers who posted about us on their social media and now we have A LOT of new customers. - Doniya
  * All right! - Zayn
  * Oh boy, you’re so focused on Liam you don’t even know how to use your brain anymore. What happened to The King Of Queens?! - Waliyha
  * He dead. RIP. - Zayn
  * Shut up. You’re alive. - Trisha
  * My account is gone though. - Zayn
  * Yeah whatever! Our new customers are Liam’s mom and sisters. - Doniya
  * WHAT!?!?!? - Zayn
  * Yeah they casually walked in and the rest was history. They’re here all of the time. Liam’s mother is really nice, Zayn. I like her a lot! - Trisha
  * No. No, we’re not going THERE. I’m happy for you though. That’s amazing news, even though I had no clue. - Zayn
  * Liam didn’t mention it? - Safaa
  * No? Gonna ask him later. - Zayn
  * I pray for him to treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Tell him I’m gonna kick his ass if he doesn’t. I’m your big sister. - Doniya
  * Doniya, he’s wonderful. He’s really really sweet, caring and he’s treating me like a queen, you know? I can’t complain at all. I like him a lot. - Zayn
  * *king. - Safaa
  * What? - Zayn
  * Like a king. You’re a king. - Safaa
  * I CAN BE A QUEEN TOO IF I WANT TO. - Zayn
  * No! Please no lecture now, _queen_! - Safaa
  * Like or love? - Doniya
  * Why am I even talking about Liam!? - Zayn
  * I need to know as well. - Waliyha
  * And I need to go now. - Zayn
  * Noooo! - Safaa
  * Love you, mom. Love you, girls. I’ll text you again soon! - Zayn



 

Zayn couldn’t believe they were asking questions like that?! Like or love? What even!? He would just talk to his girls now. They’d _so_ understand him.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

\- Zayn’s Queens-

  * I miss you guys so much! - Zayn
  * Zayn!!! - Reema
  * Hey, Reema! How are you doing? - Zayn
  * How are YOU doing.- Reema
  * Zayniiiiiie! - Mimi
  * Who’s there? -Zayn
  * Me! - Leti
  * Duh. - Sel
  * Pat is in da hooouse! - Pat
  * Okay, Niall. - Zayn
  * INZAYN, isn’t it. - Pat
  * Definitely Niall. - Zayn
  * Me too. - Lou
  * Hey! - Ro
  * Bitch, you’re back! - Malikah
  * Liam’s currently writing a new song and I’m chilling by the pool and I just realized how much I miss you guys so I thought I just needed to talk to you for a while. - Zayn
  * I’d usually freak out about that song, but… - Mimi
  * But you want to know about me and Liam. Of course. - Zayn
  * SPILL THE MOTHERFUCKING TEA, HOE. - Leti
  * Can we do a Q&A instead? My mom and sisters already annoyed the shit out of me with exactly the same conversation a few minutes ago. - Zayn
  * Sounds like a brilliant idea, _Einstein_! - Pat
  * If anything Zayn would be _Picasso_. - Mimi
  * Don’t be a _Kanye_!!! - Pat
  * What?? - Mimi
  * Why don’t you think before you speak?! - Pat
  * Excuse me?. - Mimi
  * I wanted to compare him to an intelligent person and you’re talking about art all of a sudden. Makes no sense. - Pat
  * No offence but if I’m _Kanye_ now, I’m allowed to quote _Kim Kardashian_.“DON’T BE FUCKING RUDE!” - Mimi
  * Let’s talk about something else. - Reema
  * No, _Ellen,_ this is not your show _._ We’re talking about THIS now. - Mimi
  * Why am I her now?!? - Reema
  * What’s the scandal? Do I need popcorn? - Malikah
  * Shut up, _Michael-Jackson-Popcorn-gif_! - Reema
  * What just happened? - Zayn
  * I’m tempted to call you _Jackie Chan_ now, because of that infamous meme! - Leti
  * Liam and I are kissing all of the time and we can’t stop. - Zayn
  * WHAT? - Malikah
  * OH MY GOD I CANT BREATHE WHEN WHERE WHY HOW WHAT. - Mimi
  * This is so cute! - Reema
  * Now that I got your attention again, what about that Q&A? - Zayn
  * Good idea! Yes! - Pat
  * You ask, I answer. If I want to and if I can. - Zayn
  * Me first! - Malikah
  * Okay. - Zayn
  * Did you do the do already? What about that huge ass Paynaconda? Can you confirm or what? We deserve to know. - Malikah
  * Why on earth does anyone need to know how Liam’s penis looks like. I can’t believe it’s the first thing I get asked. Like… WHY. - Zayn
  * Bitch, don’t distract. - Malikah
  * No dick-information available yet. And I wouldn’t share for shit anyway. - Zayn
  * So you didn’t fuck yet?? - Malikah
  * Noooo???? - Zayn
  * Malikah clearly isn’t a _Marie Curie_ , because if she was, she would’ve remembered. - Leti
  * Marie who? - Malikah
  * Told ya. - Leti
  * What did I do know?? - Malikah
  * You asked him about sex. - Leti
  * Duh? I want to know if he sucked that golden dick already or no. - Malikah
  * I don’t know about blowjobs but he sure as hell didn’t get fucked. - Leti
  * Why not???- Pat
  * I’m here as well, just a friendly reminder. - Zayn
  * Oops. - Leti
  * Yeah, oops. - Zayn
  * Sooo? - Malikah
  * No blowjobs, what the fuck. - Zayn
  * Why not???? - Malikah
  * I don’t know. Not the right time? - Zayn
  * What about the kissing though? - Sel
  * Huh? - Zayn
  * Is Liam a good kisser? Do you like it? - Sel
  * He’s the best kisser. I love kissing him. I can’t stop. - Zayn
  * I want to see. - Ro
  * See what? - Zayn
  * You two kissing each other. Aesthetics!!!! - Ro
  * Yeah! I agree. Two hot men kissing each other. DAMN. - Reema
  * I’m done. - Zayn
  * No, no! Stay. - Reema
  * Are you officially dating now? - Mimi
  * He calls me his boyfriend if that’s what you want to know. - Zayn
  * D-E-A-D. My ass is on fire. It’s fucking lit. - Malikah
  * But definitely not for the public eye, okay? - Zayn
  * Have you thought about it though? - Reema
  * ‘Bout what? - Zayn
  * Would you date him? Like properly? - Sel
  * I don’t understand. - Zayn
  * He’s still a famous dude after all, Zaynie. - Ro
  * And? - Zayn
  * Would you be ready for all of that? As his partner? - Leti
  * Haven’t thought about it yet. - Zayn
  * Well you should. - Reema
  * For now I just want to spend time with him, queens. - Zayn
  * What about making out???? - Malikah
  * What? - Zayn
  * Are you two doing stuff?? - Malikah
  * No information! - Zayn
  * Oh hell nah! Spill the beans! - Ro
  * He thinks I’m sexy. - Zayn
  * Because you are! He appreciates art. That’s my second son! - Ro
  * We’re not your sons! - Zayn
  * Eww that would be incest. - Mimi
  * Liam thinks Zayn is sexy and I say they’re almost fucking already. - Malikah
  * Oh for Batman’s sake. Yes the sexual tension is insane, okay? There you go! Here’s what you want to know. I’d suck that dick. - Zayn
  * HO-LEE SHIT JAY. - Sel
  * Are you quoting that YouTube video now? - Ro
  * YES, JAY. WHAT THE FUCK JAY. - Sel
  * That’s Zayn but yes ho-lee-shit. - Ro
  * Why don’t you do it!??!?! - Leti
  * Do what? - Zayn
  * Do I have to write a fanfic now? _Wrap them plump red lips of yours around Liam’s huge dick_ , Zayn. What else?! - Malikah
  * Thanks I’m blushing crimson now. - Zayn
  * Was about goddamn time you think about it. - Malikah
  * Wait! Do you think Liam would be ready for such things??? - Zayn
  * Shouldn't you know? - Reema
  * _Gooorl_ , he has some wandering hands, believe me. - Zayn
  * There's your answer - Reema
  * I need that sex-tape. - Pat
  * Ex-fucking-cuse me? - Zayn
  * What? Gay sex is hot. Gay sex between you two is from another planet. - Pat
  * Zayn’s a virgin. What sex are you talking about. - Reema
  * Did you have to mention that now?? - Zayn
  * What? It’s cute that you wanted to wait for someone special? - Reema
  * Shut up. - Zayn
  * It is. - Sel
  * WHATEVER. - Zayn
  * You can still suck that dick. Just a tiny little bit. - Malikah
  * Yeah, you’ve done that before. - Ro
  * I’ll never ever tell you guys about my sexlife again. You’re the worst! - Zayn
  * The worst but still your best friends. - Mimi
  * True. - Zayn
  * Hey Zayn? Serious question now. - Lou
  * Okay. - Zayn
  * What about your feelings? You two are boyfriends now. Do you love him? - Lou
  * I don’t want to answer and I can’t. - Zayn
  * Awwwie Zaynie is head over heels in love with Lima Bean! - Reema
  * Shush. - Zayn
  * You take your time! - Reema
  * Will do. - Zayn
  * I’m smiling like crazy. That hot chick over there thinks I’m flirting with her or something. What if I just say hi? - Leti
  * Yeah do it, haha. - Zayn
  * I can’t believe this is real life. Zayn is dating Liam Payne. - Sel
  * Unreal, isn’t it? - Zayn
  * How’s L.A.? Got used to Liam’s house and stuff? - Ro
  * We’re not in L.A anymore actually. - Zayn
  * What do you mean? - Reema
  * Bora Bora! Liam took me to paradise. - Zayn
  * He’s so cute I can’t. - Mimi
  * Imagine Zayn and Liam kissing while the sun sets! I’m dead. Better than any het fanfiction I’ve ever read. Just imagine! How fucking cute is that?? So romantic! - Pat
  * Uh…that happened? - Zayn
  * Osd0ifksdjsjdaskdjsjf. - Malikah
  * Oh! I think I gotta go already. - Zayn
  * Noooo why? - Pat
  * Harry wants to go shopping or something like that. - Zayn
  * Who’s Harry? I thought you’re there with Liam? Don’t be a whore! - Malikah
  * I’ll tell you another day. We’re here with Liam’s friends, another couple. - Zayn
  * Oh my god! Y’all are listening to _Barbra Streisand_ and looking at each others asses. Sounds like gay paradise. I just want to watch, please?! - Mimi
  * I hate you all. -Zayn
  * I was joking. - Mimi
  * I love you guys. Talk to you soon. - Zayn



 

Harry grinned at him. “Your laugh is really cute, Zayn. I understand why Liam said he loves when you’re laughing.” He helped him up. “Were you talking to your friends?”

“Yeah! I miss them a lot.” Zayn answered, waiting for Harry to explain why he wanted Zayn to get up. “I can tell them everything. They’re the best.”

“As long as you don’t tell them too much and risk things.” Harry thoughtfully mumbled and Zayn immediately wanted to make it clear that he’d never do that.

Zayn bit his lip. He understood that Harry was worried because Liam was one of his best friends but Zayn wasn’t stupid. “Harry, I really like Liam, okay? I’m not using him or anything. I got feelings for him, you know? I’m so into him I can’t breathe when he’s smiling. I’d never do something to ruin whatever _this_ is between us. I’d be super stupid if I did.”

Harry handed him a shirt. “Put it on. We can’t walk around topless. I’d love to check out some stores around the corner. They sell cute stuff.” Zayn took it, put it over his head and waited. “I just can’t lie around all day long waiting for Liam and Louis to come back. It can take hours, you know? When they’re working together they’re doing everything but being productive until they all of sudden have an idea, sit down and work.”

“I can imagine.” Zayn agreed, still wanting Harry to comment on what he had just said. “Harry, don’t you trust me? I know we don’t know each other properly yet but…”

“You like Liam a lot, Zayn. I trust you, okay? I just don’t want him to get hurt because I see it in his eyes. His feelings for you are real. He looks at you like Louis looks at me and that means a lot. It’s not just some flirt or something.” Harry announced, putting on shoes. “Liam is a really good person and he deserves happiness. I’m just so scared.”

Zayn thought about his girls again. They’d ask him about his feelings and he couldn’t answer. But did he have to? Yeah, he _liked_ him but he didn’t have to know yet if he _loved_ him, did he? “You’re a really good friend.” What if he’d end up hurting Liam. “Harry, how do you know if you love someone?!”

“Come on, let’s go for a walk and talk.” Harry said, smiling at Zayn. “You just know, Zayn. There’s no proper answer.” He seemed to be thinking about something for a while until he spoke up again. “I couldn’t imagine my life without my husband. I couldn’t see myself with someone else. I think about Louis all day long, even though I’m busy. He’s always on my mind somehow. I think he’s sexy and cute but I can tell him when I think he should take a shower or something like that. We fight like crazy but we always make up. We’re like best friends but we’re also kissing and stuff. I don’t know, Zayn. Believe me when I say that at some point you just know if it’s love or not.” Zayn was listening closely, admiring the turquoise ocean and lush green hills at the same time. “You don’t have to know yet, Zayn. Your relationship is a new one. It’s nothing but cloud nine right now, isn’t it?” Zayn nodded. “Just go with your gut and listen to your heart. If you want to kiss Liam, do it. If you want to talk about something, do it. If you want some alone time, tell him. If you think you’re ready for sex, just listen to your body.” Harry giggled. “I can’t believe we’re having this conversation.”

“Me neither.” Zayn admitted, turning red. “It feels fucking weird, you know? But I’m glad we can talk about it. You know Liam really well and you also understand me, I think.”

They were currently standing in front of a tiny colorful store that seemed to be selling little presents when a young curly haired woman interrupted them. She was pretty tan and her eyes were just as blue as the ocean. “Hello, Harry! Can’t believe we’re here at the same time!”

“Wanda, darling!” Harry replied while Zayn was waiting, being confused. “This is my friend Wanda. She’s working with me. Kind of.” Ah! A colleague. “And this is Zayn, a friend of mine.”

She gave him a once over and suddenly everything about her attitude changed. Zayn bit his lip and became nervous for no reason. What was going on? Why did she currently check out his hair? “Uh..hi?”

“Zayn.” she repeated what Harry had just said. “Why didn’t you introduce me to him earlier, Harry? You can’t withhold someone like _that_!” Zayn didn’t like that kind of conversation at all. He wasn’t interested. Eww. Why did woman have to be like that? Harry observed Zayn and burst out laughing. _Ha ha_. Very funny! “You look like a god, Mister.”

“Right?” Harry suddenly agreed and Zayn wanted to kill him. “He’s very handsome.” Now they both started to look at him like you’d look at some fresh meat you were about to buy. “He doesn’t realize how pretty he actually is, Wanda.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, wanting to leave already. “Excusez-moi?!” Wonderful. French. Zayn hated French. “You are gorgeous. Your face! I can’t believe my eyes. That bone structure! Your eyes! Those eyelashes!” He felt mocked by now. “Harry, I’m really angry at you. You should’ve introduced us earlier.”

“I’m not interested, sorry. I’ll go back now. I miss Liam, Harry.” Zayn announced, being annoyed. He hated when people made fun of him.

“No, honey! Please wait.” Wanda squeaked, frantically searching for something inside of her expensive looking black purse. “Wait, wait, wait. Oh, my gosh, where is it?” Zayn screwed up his nose. “Ah, there it is! This is my card! Please call me!”

Call her? Card? What on earth was going on? He wordlessly took it. “Yeah, whatever. Bye!” He turned around and ditched both of them. How could Harry do this to him? He felt like a fool. He wanted to talk to Liam now. He just needed a hug. He’d text him but throw that stupid business card away first. Fucking Wanda.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Liam-

  * I miss you. - Zayn
  * Heeey! - Liam
  * Still do. - Zayn
  * I’m actually waiting for you? Where are you???? - Liam
  * What do you mean, waiting for me?? - Zayn
  * We’re here, where are you? - Liam
  * Harry and I were walking around but I just ditched him. - Zayn
  * That’s not nice. - Liam
  * Yeah, whatever. He just made fun of me with one of his friends. - Zayn
  * He’s dead. - Liam
  * Can you pick me up? I’m lost. - Zayn
  * What do you see? I don’t know where you are? - Liam
  * Beach. All I see is fucking beach. - Zayn
  * I’ll find you, don’t worry. - Liam
  * I just sat down. I’m waiting right here. - Zayn
  * You feel horrible, don’t you? - Liam
  * Yes I do. - Zayn
  * I’ll cheer you up, I promise. - Liam
  * I know, love. - Zayn



 

15 minutes later, Liam plopped down next to Zayn, wrapped his arms around him and kissed his nose. “Hey, sunshine. I know you’re really pissed right now but I got a surprise waiting for you. I didn’t pay for it, promise. Well, not really.”

“Liam, can’t you just kiss me and tell me that everything is fine?” Zayn asked him, with teary eyes. Why did people always say he looked hot and shit like that when he didn’t? The only person who he believed was Liam. When Liam told him that he was cute, beautiful or sexy it was something that felt right. He never made Zayn feel uncomfortable. Liam pulled him to his lap, pecked his lips and looked him deeply in the eyes.

“Zayn, I’m sure this was a misunderstanding, okay? We’ll ask Harry later. I promise you that everything is fine. And I know for a fact that if you just turned around, everything would be perfect.” Zayn gently pressed his lips against Liam’s again, just wanting to feel him. “Babe, please just turn around. I’d love to stay here kissing you forever but I think you really really don’t want to do that.”

Zayn cringed. “Amazing. Yesterday I told you about me wanting to respect other peoples culture and stuff and now I want to-“

“Can’t you even listen to Liam, Zayn?” a familiar voice suddenly asked. “I’m all about you two kissing until you die because I think your love story is super sweet but please don’t almost fuck on the beach right in front of me!”

“Niall?!” Zayn shrieked, still sitting in Liam’s lap.


	22. Intimate

Zayn’s heart was beating fast, when Niall checked out the overwater bungalow suite, not knowing how his friend would react to all of this being so…posh.

Niall crossed his arms, furrowed his brow and eyed Liam suspiciously. “Dude, what the fuck? I told you I’d crash on your sofa. Don’t you think all of this is a bit over the top? Look, I love all of this. It’s fancy and absolutely beautiful but spend that money on Zayn or whatever.” Zayn wanted to punch Niall in the face. _Ungrateful brat_.

“And I told you, that you probably don’t want to sleep on the couch. Not at our place and especially not at Louis and Harry’s.” Liam replied as if he’d repeated the same sentence several times before already. “You can either sleep here or on the beach. Your choice!”

Niall just went outside. “You guys have too much money.” He pursed his lips. “Well, Zayn doesn’t. Our asses are broke all of the time.” Niall laughed. How _very_ funny. “Bro, that living room opens onto a deck! The bedroom has access to a private plunge pool! Fuck my life.”

Liam didn’t look pissed one bit but Zayn wasn’t sure Niall had hurt him or something like that, so his protective self just had to add to the discussion. “Niall, you can either hear Louis and Harry fucking all night long, us two making out, _or_ you can sleep here. Stop complaining, say thank you and shut up, holy Hulk!”

Niall burst out laughing and so did Liam shortly afterwards. “I’d rather much choke to be honest. This place is wonderful, _Payno_. I’ll take it! Thanks.”

So Niall called Liam _Payno_ now? Okay then. “We’ll meet you again in an hour. For dinner! Remember where?” Niall nodded, looking exhausted. Long flight. _Right_. “Just take a nap!”

“Yes, mom!” Niall replied, looked at Liam and added “And thank you, dad!” _Mom and dad?!_  Niall definitely had to prepare himself for a lecture later. Did he have to embarrass Zayn in front of Liam? _Did he_?!

After having said goodbye, Zayn and Liam walked over to their accommodation and Zayn couldn’t get rid of the feeling of Liam observing him intensely. Liam had not only been biting his lip ever since leaving Niall’s suite, but he'd also (not so) subtly grinned at Zayn from time to time.

He still seemed to be deep in thoughts about something he apparently liked a lot, which resulted in Zayn noticing Liam’s hands getting sweatier and sweatier. Zayn just had to know what was going on inside of Liam’s head, so when they finally arrived, he opened the front door and went inside immediately. Liam followed him without hesitation, shut the door forcefully and within the blink of an eye pressed Zayn against the door.

“God, please stop doing that, Zayn.” Liam whispered, staring at Zayn’s lips. His mouth was so close that Zayn could smell and feel his warm minty breath. “Why are you licking your own lips like that?” He imitated what Zayn hadn’t even noticed he’d apparently done. “You’re driving me crazy.” Zayn just _had_ to. There was no way he could resist. He licked his lips suggestively. “Fuck.”

Liam started grinding up against Zayn’s hips shamelessly and Zayn decided to simply not move because Liam was literally begging for something, _anything_ really. Zayn had never been into teasing someone before but right now, seeing Liam being so desperate for him was just _hot_.

“You like that, don’t you? You like pressing me up against walls, like seeing me like that, kind of helpless. You like showing off how _strong_ you are.” Zayn licked his lips, looking Liam straight into the eyes, trying to make it look as alluring as possible. “I mentioned making out in front of Niall.” Zayn smirked knowingly. “That was too much, wasn’t it? You can’t keep your hands to yourself anymore, can you?” Liam started kissing him passionately and their tongues began fighting for dominance immediately."Liam" Zayn whimpered when he pulled their lips apart. Zayn knew Liam wanted to seduce him right now, he felt it. Even before Liam touched him again, he felt his hands and his lungs expanded with briny air. And his fingertips were electric, they had to be, for wherever they touched Zayn’s skin it tingled in a frenzy of static.

Liam’s hand moved around to his left ear and he whispered what was coming next. “I want you so bad, Zayn.” Suddenly Zayn’s body was off pause-mode and he kissed Liam in a sensual frenzy while they were walking (or more like stumbling) over to the light blue sofa standing in the middle of the room. All of this seemed to be familiar already, only that Liam simply pushed Zayn down on the sofa rather roughly this time, kind of in a rush. “Just look at you.” Liam bit his own lip, his eyes looking much darker than usual. He just climbed on top of Zayn, leaned down and pressed their lips together again, shoving his hand casually underneath Zayn’s shirt, touching his soft skin, caressing it. Zayn’s hands were shaking with anticipation and his head was filled with crazy thoughts, half of them sounding like horny teen thoughts while the others were kind of panicky.

Zayn didn’t want Liam to know how much power he had over him right now. He didn’t want to make it easy for him but Liam leaning down to kiss his neck slowly, yet so passionately really made it difficult for Zayn not to just give in already. His breathing hastened, the intense rhythm of his heartbeat underwent an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolt. At the same time, Liam was gradually pushing up Zayn’s shirt, revealing more and more of his upper body, starting to leave kisses all over his belly. Zayn threw his head back, mouth falling open when he felt Liam’s tongue determinedly licking his abs. Zayn needed this, wanted this. _Fuck_.

Zayn got goosebumps when he noticed the dominant grin on Liam’s face. “Can I?” Liam could do whatever the fuck he wanted right now. Why was he even asking in the first place? Zayn nodded willingly, sitting up, right across from Liam. Shirt gone. “Can’t believe you’re all mine. So sexy.” Zayn bit his lip, eyeing Liam longingly. Liam opened the first button of his shirt and Zayn just wanted him to throw it in the middle of the room already. Fucking button-down shirt. Like in trance he watched Liam do it, button by button. Zayn had to take a deep breath to ease his nerves. This was just _so_ hot. Second shirt gone.

Zayn hadn’t even noticed that not a single word had passed his lips within the last minutes. Liam approached him again, pulling him closer. Zayn moaned, when Liam found a sweet spot on his neck and started sucking, which caused Zayn’s hips to thrust forwards despite his efforts to stop them from doing so. Zayn was _done_. No more teasing. Fuck it. He needed to touch Liam already, needed to get his hands on him for Thor’s sake! When Liam moved up to his mouth, Zayn kissed him deeply, wrapping his arms around Liam’s back…Zayn was a sucker for it. He couldn’t help but dig his fingers into it, which Liam apparently liked. He whimpered.

Zayn knew it was time to turn tables. He pushed Liam back against the backrest of the sofa, knelt down in front of him, right in between of his thighs and took Liam’s zip between his two fingers. He looked up at him with a cocky smile, wiping the confident smirk off Liam’s face. Zayn licked his lips again, just the way it drove Liam crazy. “Oh god, Zayn.” Gosh, he felt the same! Liam’s mouth fell agape, as Zayn slowly pulled down his light blue jeans, trailing his tongue down his naked chest, as he did so. “Fucking hell, Zayn. Do you want to kill me?” And there it was. The errected _Paynaconda_ (goddamn fan vocabulary) right in front of Zayn’s face. And it _was_ huge. Zayn wanted to pull down those _Calvin Klein_ boxers, to touch and feel and…taste but he couldn’t bring himself to do so just yet. “Zayn, please!” When he wanted to unzip his own jeans he noticed that he’d totally forgotten that he’d been at the pool before, only wearing swimming trunks. He turned red as a beet. “Zayn, everything okay?”

“I’m not wearing jeans,” he mumbled, probably sounding like a complete idiot. “I forgot.” To hide his nervousness, he let his body take over again. He’d make Liam forget about his stupid ass remark within seconds. He pulled off Liam’s boxers without hesitation, revealing his massive manhood. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” _Yeah, fuck._ Zayn’s eyes widened. Now or never.

Liam suddenly stopped him. “Do you really want to do this, Zayn?” Zayn never nodded so hard in his entire life before and seconds later he was bowing his head, on his knees between Liam’s strong legs holding him steady with a warm, sweaty hand. Zayn was excited, even though he hadn't even done anything yet. He puffed out a breath against Liam’s dick and watched his legs twitch. As soon as he heard Liam wanting to speak up again, he just determinedly went for it. Zayn slowly, carefully slid his lips over Liam, warm and salty. This time _Zayn_ was in control and he liked it. He’d make Liam beg for it. Liam’s back involuntarily arched in anticipation and Zayn licked his tongue over the heated skin, letting drool slip down past his lips to make it easier to take him in further. Liam moaned with pleasure. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating.

Suddenly there was the vague feeling of a warm hand on Zayn’s head, some fingers threading through his hair. The faint noises from above him, made Zayn wanting to make this the best blowjob he’d ever given someone. He’d never heard Liam making noises like that, but it was the hottest thing ever.

He wanted to hear more, wanted to hear Liam lose it. Zayn made a content noise around Liam’s dick, felt his legs tense even more. And he was moving his head. Up and down, using his tongue for more pressure. Just hearing the sounds Liam was making by now had Zayn hard, hot and needy. He slid his own hand down to rub himself through his swimming trunks. No fucks given.

He kept going, sliding down further and further, breathing in deeply through his nose and flattening his tongue. Liam was a moaning mess by now and Zayn just couldn’t stop touching himself at the same time. Zayn didn’t really gag when something bumped the back of his throat, he just took a breath and settled himself. Thinking about what Liam looked like, spread out like that with his dick all the way inside Zayn’s mouth almost made Zayn come himself, but he knew how to pull himself together. His heart just jumped in his chest and he moaned around Liam, while Liam's breathing changed into being harsh and measured.

Liam’s legs were shaking like crazy and Zayn just knew he was doing a good job here. Liam was holding back already. “Shit.” It bubbled out of Liam’s mouth and his fingers tightened, blunt nails scraping Zayn’s scalp in a way that sent shivers down his spine and to his dick. “Zayn, fuck.”

Feeling a little too confident, Zayn slowly slid up and back down, almost bumping his nose against Liam’s stomach. Liam’s hips jerked again. It didn’t take long until Liam suddenly tugged at his hair in a frantic way, apparently hinting at Zayn to pull back already but he was _not_ going to do so. He stubbornly stayed put, pushing Liam’s hand away.

One more touch with his tongue, licking up the slick skin, and Liam was spilling into his mouth warm and bitter and Zayn just tried his best to swallow it. Some spilled down his chin, out of the corner of his mouth when he pulled back but he didn’t care.

Zayn grinned dopily, trying to lick the mess at the corner of his mouth. Their eyes met seconds later and Liam smiled contently, although looking a little bit confused at the same time. Zayn awkwardly bit his lip, blushing. Liam didn’t need to say it, because he knew he was good at it. Wow, he sounded like a jerk now (it was true though). Liam helped Zayn up, cheeks red and sticky. He pulled Zayn on top of him and smirked when seeing a wet spot on Zayn’s swimming trunks. “Couldn’t contain yourself, could you?”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me, Liam.” Zayn replied, halfway laughing. When Liam kissed him sensually, Zayn’s body lit on fire and warmth spread throughout his body. Zayn’s hands were wrapped around Liam’s neck and Liam’s locked around his waist pulling Zayn down slightly. “When did you want to tell me that you can do _this_?” Zayn rolled his eyes, smiling fondly. “You’re licking your lips again.”

“Yeah because I can’t wait for another round.” Zayn cheekily answered and Liam’s jaw dropped. “Unfortunately we have to meet up with the others for dinner now. I’d rather much stay here with you though.” Liam apparently didn’t know what to say and it was the cutest thing in the entire world. So he was all sweet and blushing after being intimate. Good to know. “We should probably both take a shower.” Liam wanted to speak up but since Zayn knew what he was about to say he added “Separately, Liam. If we’re taking that shower together, we’ll have to go to bed with our tummies rumbling.” Liam pecked Zayn’s lips, looking at him like never before. Zayn’s butterflies had turned into huge birds or something like that. Everything on the inside only longed for Liam anymore. He wasn’t ready to think about a certain word yet, let alone say it out loud but he knew it was going there. The feelings were there. “Hurry up, baby. We’ll have dinner with them real quick and then…I don’t know. We’ll see.” He winked and Liam blushed crimson. Zayn kissed his cheek.

___

Niall was drinking something that looked like champagne, which was very unusual for him. “We’re having dinner on the beach, surrounded by magnificent scenery and lagoon-side splendor, I’m sipping champagne and my best friend is dating Liam Payne. Fuck me, but this sounds like some weird movie.”

The warm and elegant setting on the ocean-side terrace was heavenly, miles away from people on a private white sand motu dotted with palms. It was perfect. For Zayn, every decision Liam had made so far was perfect. Dating him had been the best decision though. Wow, Louis' sass rubbed off on him. "Imagine what it feels like for me then!” Niall rolled his eyes and Louis cackled, while Harry just happily observed Liam and Zayn.

“Niall, what are you doing for a living?” Louis suddenly asked, which caught all of them off guard. “I was joking, guys. Don’t look at me like that!” Joking? What the heck? “Now that I got all of your attention I want to drink a toast to these two lovebirds, just because!” Glasses were clinking and Zayn knew that this was everything he’d ever dreamed off. Liam was everything.

Liam’s hand was resting on top of Zayn’s thigh and he smiled dreamily. “I wish we could stay here forever, you know? Imagine life being that beautiful and easy.”

“Are you broke now, or what?” Niall asked, laughing and Zayn knew he was just being cheeky. Liam giggled. “Thanks for having me, pal. I’ll keep an eye on you, just so that you know. Since Zayn is my best friend I gotta say what I gotta say. If you hurt him I won’t care about your famous ass. _I will find you and I will kill you._ ”

Zayn threw a piece of bread at him. “I know I shouldn’t do this but I couldn’t throw a glass or something. Sorry for the waste. I’ll give it to birds later!” Niall pretended to throw up. “Fuck off, Niall. You know I’m like that. Now what I actually wanted to say is that you don’t have to threaten Liam because he’s-“

“He’s fucking you good.” Louis finished his sentence and Zayn almost fell off his chair. “What? I fucking heard you!”

“Oh my god.” Zayn mumbled and Niall couldn’t close his mouth. Zayn gaped at Liam. Liam looked at him. They both smirked. _Confusion game_. “You heard?”

“Heard, what?” Liam added, and Zayn wanted to kiss him for playing along.

“What kind of noises?” Zayn continued and Niall raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Liam squeezed Zayn’s thigh a little bit. “Noises? Where?” 

“Where were you when you heard something?” Zayn created a new sentence.

Liam intently stared at Louis. “Something that made you think that?”

“That some people did some things?” Zayn replied and Niall seemed to understand. Best friend, _definitely_.

“Things that make you think things! You shouldn’t be thinking things, you thinker!” Niall interposed and Zayn high fived him.

“Thinkers are thinking way too much!” Liam said and when Zayn wanted to add just another sentence, Harry interrupted them.

“What’s even going on here? Let them fuck or whatever, Louis. It’s none of your business. You just mentioned it because you want the details, you curious fuck.” Louis’ jaw dropped and this time Harry and Liam high fived. What a wonderful group they were.

Meanwhile, Liam’s hand glided in between Zayn’s legs. Liam wiggled his eyebrows and Zayn couldn’t believe he was doing this. In front of everyone else! Underneath the table but still! He slowly moved his fingers, teasing Zayn effortlessly. Liam licked his lips.

“Fuck you, Liam.” Zayn suddenly said and everyone gaped at him. Shit. Had he just said that out loud?

Louis took a chance without hesitation “Guess you wanted to say _Fuck me, Liam_ , didn’t you?”

Suddenly Liam’s hand moved upwards. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Liam just smirked and Zayn had to do his best not to freak out. Niall was sitting next to him. What if he noticed?! He’d make fun of Zayn for the rest of their lives. “I…I liked the main course.”

“Yeah, loved the fish as well. Never eaten something like that before!” Niall agreed because all he was ever thinking about was food. Zayn could count on him when it came to mentioning it. “Can’t wait for dessert!”

“Can’t wait either.” Zayn whispered and when Liam heard, he pushed his hand down. Zayn would contain himself sitting on the table. He could do this. “Wh-what’s for dessert?”

“Liam’s dick.” Niall suddenly blurted and Louis bubbled over with laughter. Harry pursed his lips, urging his husband to stop. “Louis you don’t have to laugh, you two are just as bad!”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but quickly decided against it. He opened it again. “Are not!” What an answer. “I’m not touching Louis right now. See!” He raised his hands. “Louis isn’t either.” Louis did the same.

Zayn wanted to die of embarrassment whereas Liam didn’t seem to care at all. He removed his hand, grabbed a banana and just held it in his hand. Zayn stared at Liam’s fingers wrapped around the stupid yellow fruit. “Nobody’s touching anyone right now.” Sure, Jan! Totally not.

Niall shook his head, cackling because of his new friends. “Thank god I got my own suite for tonight. I’ll sleep like a baby and no one’s gonna disturb. Sounds like heaven.” He poked his tongue out at Zayn. “It’s a banana. Chill.”

“Bananas are my favorite” Harry informed them and reached for it. “Gimme!” Liam demonstratively let his hand slide over the banana in the most sexual way ever. Harry appreciatively took it, peeled it and then ate it. Everyone was focused on him, enjoying that goddamn banana, while Liam apparently just wanted to make Zayn a frustrated mess. _Hand. Crotch. Again. Dead._

“D-dessert at your place.” Zayn stuttered, trying to keep it together for Batman’s sake. He had to make up a lie now. “Liam told me we’re having desserts at our places, haven’t you, honey?” Liam nodded, not even listening properly, being way too focused on caressing Zayn’s inner thigh. “It’s a…uh…I forgot.”

Niall got up and took one of the starfruits. “Bitch, please. Your dessert is Liam. Harry’s is Louis and mine will be the TV and bed. I got it already. No need to lie. Let’s head back home. The sexual tension here is unbearable. If I want to watch porn, I’ll go on _pornhub.com_ for Christ’s sake.”

____

Zayn beamed and nuzzled against Liam’s neck, slipped his leg between Liam’s and pressed them closer together. _This_ had been even better than sucking Liam off, and that had been fantastic, okay? Zayn was admittedly a little proud of himself because Liam had told him that it had been the best blowjob he’d ever gotten. “Can’t believe we’re flying back the day after tomorrow.”

“Me neither but I’d love if you just stayed in L.A. with me for a little longer.” Liam whispered and kissed Zayn’s beautiful black hair. “I don’t know what to do without you anymore, you know?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Liam.” Zayn reassured him and then smiled into their kiss because Harry had been right. You just _know_ when you’re falling in love when you’re (almost) in love.


	23. Truth Or Dare

It was the last evening at _Bora Bora_ and Zayn was both, happy and a little bit sad at the same time. Happy because he’d spent some wonderful, eventful and exciting days here and sad because he’d have to leave this beautiful dream of a place soon, not knowing what was going to happen next. Thinking about the amazing things that had happened these past days and about him and Liam being proper boyfriends now, made him smile to himself, while Liam, Louis, Harry and Niall were currently talking about anything and everything. 

They were sitting in the garden, coconut trees and beautiful flowers surrounding them, while the beach and ocean were within sight. A little campfire crackled in the corner of the terrace, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area while making their skin glow red, orange and gold. Every eye reflected the flickering, while they were laughing about random things and reminiscing about these past few days. It wasn’t simply the sight that had them mesmerized but also the crackling and the woody fragrance of smoke while drinking cocktails and enjoying the last evening.

When Niall came up with playing _Truth Or Dare_ , Zayn was actually thinking about stealing away so that he and Liam could spend the rest of the night together, which wasn’t nice, really. The thought alone made him feel like the worst best friend ever because Niall was here for him after all. Liam surprising him like that had been the cutest thing ever, even though Zayn still wasn’t sure if Niall was about to fly home or go to L.A. with them. He’d have to ask later.

Zayn was sitting next to Liam, snuggled up against him, enjoying his body warmth when Niall addressed him. “What was the last thing you searched for on your phone?”

Harry giggled, apparently thinking about what his answer would be, while Zayn had no clue at all. “I can’t remember, Niall. Can I check?” What a stupid game. He could be making out with Liam right now, for Spiderman’s sake. But no, he’d play this game because everyone was having fun, even Liam! He reached for his phone, opened Google and froze immediately because there was no way he could tell them. “Nothing. There’s nothing.” 

“Yeah, sure. I know you’re lying, because I know _you_ , Zayn!” Niall replied, making Zayn’s life a living hell as always. “You’re doing that thing with your nose! You are lying. Tell us!”

Liam looked at Zayn’s nose and kissed it. “It’s a cute nose, though.” Zayn blushed. “But it’s a game. What did you search for, sunshine? Can’t be that bad!”

“Yeah and if it’s porn you at least know that we’ve all been watching porn before!” Louis had to add in and Zayn wished it was porn.

He’d forever be embarrassed but knowing Niall, a dare would be even worse. He gave Liam his phone, just to see his reaction first and Liam bubbled over with laughter before he kissed Zayn passionately. 

Niall made that infamous gagging noise and Harry grinned at them like an excited mother-in-law, while Louis was impatiently fidgeting around. “What did he search for and why did you have to kiss him because of it? I want to know now! I need to know, you don’t understand!”

Liam giggled but gave Louis the finger. “I’m not telling you!”

Louis simply snatched the phone out of his hands and read it out loud. “Liam Payne shirtless”. Louis gaped at the phone and then turned to Zayn. “Bro, why are you searching for something that you have right in front of your eyes?”

“Shut up and leave me alone, Louis!” Zayn defended himself. “You don’t understand.”

Niall nodded and Zayn hoped he was helping him out, but he embarrassed his friend even more. “Yeah, Louis you don’t understand how much Zayn is obsessed with _Liam Payne_ ’s abs! He once tweeted he’d lick over Liam’s chest.”

“I did not tweet that! I told my friends I’d-“ Zayn stopped mid-sentences realizing what he’d just said. “Oh fuck it! It’s my boyfriend. I can google whatever I want! I can also lick that chest if I feel like it!” Liam proudly nodded. “Oh my god, Niall! You told me you haven’t read my messages!”

“Sorry I couldn’t help it.” Niall shrugged innocently. “I saw my name and I had to know what you guys were talking about in your group chat. You were mostly drooling over Liam but one of your friends was talking about me instead! I felt important!”

“What the fuck, Horan?” Zayn couldn’t believe his ears. “It’s not my fault that my friend Pat is slightly obsessed with you, okay? Now that you know, would you please do me a favor and talk to her? She’d die. I have no idea why she’s obsessed with you but just say yes and make her happy!Just one text, okay?”

Niall nodded, smugly. “Duh! I’m doing everything for the ladies since y’all don’t. I can make all of Liam’s fans happy.”

Liam furrowed his brow, shaking his head. “I think the fuck not. They’re my fans and I don’t think I’ll let you harass them in any way. Leave my kids alone.”

Niall crinkled his nose in disgust. “Eww did you just refer to Zayn as your kid?” He laughed. “I was kidding.”

“I’m not a fan.” Zayn said, trying to get rid of that label already. Seeing Liam’s face though, he added: “I’m a fan of Liam’s music though.” Liam grinned happily. “His music is bomb and all of you have to agree.” He suddenly remembered the songwriting. “What about your new song, though? Did you lie to pick up Niall or did you actually work on new music with Louis?”

“Both, I guess.” Liam simply said, not giving any more information which bothered Zayn. He was so curious! “Babe, you just told me you’re a fan of my music and fans have to wait.” Zayn opened his mouth to protest but Liam just poked his tongue out at him and made him stay quiet.

A few minutes later Zayn suddenly knew what to ask Niall. “Which one of us would you fuck? You _have_ to choose!”

Niall didn’t want to answer and Zayn knew it but they both hated dares so Zayn wasn’t surprised when Niall abruptly spoke up. “I’d do you.” Zayn was speechless, because _what_?!

“No, you wouldn’t,” Liam growled, scowling at Niall. “You’re lying.”

Niall flinched. “How is it possible for someone to look like a puppy but scare the shit out of me with only one glance? And no I wasn’t lying.”

Liam pulled Zayn closer. “Yes, you were. You definitely wouldn’t choose Zayn.” Zayn didn’t want to admit it, but Liam being _that_ jealous was hot. It turned him on, which was weird. He bit his lip and chewed on it while listening to them. “Tell us the truth.”

“I’d do Zayn. Still.” Niall repeated himself and Liam visibly had had enough. “Calm down, Liam.”

By now, Liam kind of looked daggers and Zayn’s best friend. “Oh, I’m perfectly calm, it’s just the game we’re playing. May I remind you that it’s called **_Truth_** _or Dare_?”

By now Niall was obviously annoyed and Zayn didn’t know what to do. “Liam, do I have to repeat myself again? If I had to fuck any of you guys I’d fuck Zayn. He’s pretty, attractive and hot. For a dude.”

“I’ll cut your dick off, I swear.” Liam hissed and Louis burst out laughing, which Liam didn’t find funny at all.

“I’d also do Harry, to be honest.” Niall added and all hell broke loose because Louis went through the roof now.

“The only thing you can fuck is your fist, fucker.” Louis ranted and Harry awkwardly hid his face. “What a stupid fucking game. I want to stop playing!”

“Is this a challenge? Who’s more jealous? Liam vs. Louis?” Niall added fuel to the fire and Zayn just wanted to shut him up already.

“Can we all chill now? It was a question! And for your information, Niall is as straight as a ruler and more interested in his co-worker and all of Liam’s fans than in any guy walking on earth.” Zayn let them know to comfort them.

“The fact that he thought about doing you for even a second is enough. Louis agrees when it comes to Harry.” Liam said and Louis nodded furiously. “I’ll keep an eye on you, even though I like you a lot. Next question, Niall!”

Niall didn’t even think about a question, just blurted one out. “Who is the person you most regret kissing, Liam?”

“Another question.” Liam said, which surprised Zayn. This wasn’t even a bad question, was it? “Or a dare. I don’t care.”

“Now we really want to know, though.” Niall broached the subject again. “Come on! It’s not even an embarrassing question. Just answer.”

Liam turned to Zayn, looked him in the eyes and nervously bit his lip. “If I answer, please don’t freak out?”

“You won’t answer.” Louis threatened and the whole situation got weird beyond. “Another question is fine.”

Liam dropped the bombshell. “Louis. I regret kissing Louis once.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, Zayn’s eyes widened and Niall just gaped at Liam and Louis. “Whoa, what the fuck? When did that happen? I would’ve never expected that you two dated.” They’d been dating? Zayn was just as confused and shocked as Niall was.

“You lied to me, Louis. I asked you about you and Liam.” Harry mumbled, looking devastated. “I fucking asked you to tell me if you two had sex or not.”

“I never had sex with Louis. That wouldn’t work out for shit.” Liam clarified but Harry didn’t seem to care.

“You two kissed?” Zayn squeaked, wanting to erase that image. “When?”

Liam looked guilty. “It’s been years but I still regret it because it made things awkward back then, didn’t it, Louis? It was my fault, though.”

“Liam, have you kissed Louis when we were already dating? I need to know.” Harry wanted to know and Louis furiously shook his head, trying to shut up Liam.

“Louis, Harry deserves to know.” he said and Harry teared up. “No, Harry. No! Louis didn’t kiss me back! It was my fault, I swear. I was drunk and I was crying my eyes out because I felt horrible. Louis wanted to cheer me up and hugged me. I didn’t think, okay? I just kissed him because I wanted to have what you two had. And I actually mostly regret it, because I never meant to hurt _you_. But I’d never ever kiss Louis again, let alone think about it. I just wanted to be honest here and now, because I don’t like lies.”

“You didn’t kiss him back?” Harry asked, looking at his husband, crying. “Is he telling the truth?”

“I’d never cheat on you. Not even in my thoughts.” Louis answered, kissing Harry fondly. “I didn’t marry you because I simply felt like it. I married you because I love you.” Harry smiled. 

Liam grinned. “You two are adorable. That’s why I just wanted to get it off my chest already.” 

Zayn couldn’t cope with the imagination so he decided to just continue with the game already. “What is the most embarrassing nickname you have ever had, Louis?”

Louis didn’t even hesitate. “Oh, that’s an easy one. It’s Boo-Bear!” Zayn nodded and while Niall already asked another question, Zayn’s phone flashed up. It was a text message.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You should back off. This is a warning. 



 

What the fuck was this message? Zayn rolled his eyes. Probably the wrong number. Idiot. He put his phone away.

“Who got the nicest butt?” Niall wanted to know, asking Liam again.

Liam pointed at his friend. “Louis, obviously. All of you have to agree. This is not something we can deny!” Zayn wanted to protest, even though Liam was right. “Sunshine, don’t be angry but your ass is tiny. But cute.”

Zayn had the perfect question, for Liam. “If there was no such thing as money, what would you do with your life?”

“Spending my life searching for you. Or spending it with you. Depends.” Liam answered quick like a shot.

Niall covered his ears. “Eww, you two are disgusting.” He turned up his mouth. “Do you believe in love at first sight, Zayn?”

“Oh my god Niall. That’s making it even worse. Ask something else!” Louis protested, looking at Zayn, who was grinning broadly.

“Yes, I do.” Zayn replied, pecking Liam’s lips. Wait, what? Fuck. Had he just? He took a deep breath. What the fuck had he just said?! He wasn’t ready for this yet. Had he just ruined it for Liam?! He didn’t say _I love you_ in front of everyone else, did he? No he hadn’t. Definitely not. “What is one thing that makes you relax, Harry?”

Harry couldn’t even contain his laughter, before answering. “Yoga. And blowjobs.”

Louis smirked at Zayn. “We all agree on that. I want to ask something!” Zayn knew he wouldn’t like the question. “What is the one thing you dislike about yourself” He’d been right. He hated the question. He suddenly felt insecure and wanted to hide his body, his face, everything really. One thing? _One_? Zayn disliked most of himself. He thought he wasn’t muscular enough, his face wasn’t manly enough, his butt wasn’t round enough, his lips were too thin, his hair was untamable and everything about him was just not special. He couldn’t answer even though he wanted to. He instinctively hid his face, pressing himself against Liam. “Of course you can’t answer. You’re literally perfect.”

“And you’re a prick. Don’t you see that you make him feel uncomfortable?” Liam ranted and suddenly also involved Harry. “You’re just as bad as your husband. Harry already made fun of him and now you? You two should be ashamed, seriously.” Liam hugged Zayn tightly.

“I didn’t make fun of Zayn ever? What are you even talking about?” Harry shrieked. “Why would I do that?”

Liam sounded angry. “Zayn told me that you met one of your friends and that you mocked him because of looks or whatever. This is not okay!”

Harry huffed. “Are you talking about my friend Wanda, Liam? Because if you do, you should get your facts straight! She’s a model scout! I’m doing what I’m doing _because_ of her. She’s on a vacation, just like us. She’s also really nice and she was just admiring Zayn’s beauty. All I did was introduce them to each other. She even gave Zayn her business card. She told me that she wants someone to take photos of him. It’s not my fault that your boyfriend can’t see how handsome he actually is. Zayn is a feast for the eyes and he has no idea. He could literally be on a _Vogue_ cover next week!”

Niall jumped to his feet and pointed at his friend “Whoa! Zayn, I told you that you’re a handsome little fucker but you always told me to shut up! I was right. You are model material!”

Zayn looked up. Liam proudly looked at Zayn. Harry pursed his lip, looking pissed. Louis took a sip of his cocktail. Niall jumped around. A model scout. Admiring his beauty? Photos? Vogue? Zayn? What? Zayn couldn’t speak up. What kind of mockery?! 

Liam noticed how tense Zayn was, wrapped his arms around him, pulled him in his lap and kissed his cheek gently. “I know you don’t realize, sunshine.” Realize _what_? That they were blatantly making fun of him?! “But the fact that the person who discovered Harry in the streets of L.A. now thinks you should model should make you think, don’t you think so? You told me all of your friends say you’re a stunner and even Niall claims you’re handsome. When I first showed Harry and Louis a picture of you they were talking about your face for an hour straight. Andy thought your photo was photoshopped and I think you’re the most beautiful man to walk around. I wish you’d see yourself through our eyes.”

“Can we please play? I don’t know what to say and I don’t want to think about myself right now. Can we talk about it later? I’m just…it’s too much? I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t understand. I just…A new question, okay? Do you prefer Facebook or Twitter, Harry?”

Harry licked his lips before speaking up. “Who on earth uses Facebook anymore. Twitter, of course. Speaking of Twitter, did Liam show you, your new account already, or what?!”

Zayn missed Twitter and he had actually been thinking about mentioned new account, he just hadn’t asked questions about it yet. Maybe he could do it now. “What’s the @, Liam?”

Liam awkwardly asked Niall to help him out, which confused Zayn. “Liam told me about that account. Zayn, I’m not sure if you like it. What if you just created a new one?”

“You still haven’t talked about it, Liam? When are you going to tell him for goodness sake?” Louis got into a fuss. “Liam is afraid to tell you about your new account being a verified one. People already followed _your_ new account, you know? You haven’t even tweeted yet, but everyone wants to know why this account exists. I don’t understand Liam’s team at all. First, they’re trying to make him look like that super straight asshole, then like a party boy and now they want you to have that account. Shit doesn’t make sense at all. Your new account’s name is simply @Zayn. “

Why would someone be interested in giving Zayn a verified Twitter account? He was a nobody! He wasn’t even dating Liam. Well, he was, but nobody except for his family and friends knew about it. What did Liam not tell him!? “Amazing. I like this game. Liam, next question for you again. What are you not telling me?”

“Louis, can’t you just keep your big mouth shut for once?” Liam seemed to be angry but also hurt. Why was everyone spilling beans all of the time? Poor Liam. “Don’t you think I know _when_ to tell _my_ boyfriend things? I wanted to tell him at home, wanted to explain everything and now you’re stressing me out, seriously. What if Zayn is angry now? You want to ruin my relationship?!” With his thumb, Zayn caressed Liam’s hand. “I texted my team that I’m not doing what they want. I’m sick and tired of that stupid game. I’m done.”

Done with what? What was his boyfriend talking about? “Liam what did you tell them? What did you refuse to do?” Please no more girlfriends, please no more leaving Zayn alone.

Liam was fuming with anger and it was visible. “Remember that deal? I did what they wanted me to do even though I hated it because I hurt you. In return, I wanted to spend some weeks with you. It was a deal! They backed out! I got told to meet up with some girls, got told to come back to England and what else. I’m not doing it. I want to be with you right now! I’m not straight, why is it that big of a deal!? I’m bisexual. Let people know, I don’t give a fuck.” Zayn didn’t know if he should feel bad because of Liam being in trouble or if he should be proud because Liam wanted to come out. “Because I threatened them, they gave in. I would’ve just blurted it out. I don’t care anymore. Why can’t I tweet or post about you, Zayn? Why?” Liam looked sad and Zayn wanted to comfort him. “You got a verified Twitter account now, because…I didn’t even ask you if you’re okay with it. I’m the worst.”

Zayn didn’t really know what Liam wanted to tell him, asked him for but he didn’t care. Everything that mattered was Liam. “I don’t care what it is as long as I can be with you. As long as we’re both happy.”

“Dating a celebrity isn’t easy, Zayn. Are you sure?” Harry went into it. “Liam wants people to know he’s dating you.”

“You want what?” Zayn squeaked, scratching his head. “Are you sure? Wait. Already? Wait. Is it worth it? Wait! I can ruin your career. Liam!”

“Not yet, of course not.” Liam replied, tapping his feet nervously. “Definitely not yet. I don’t want to share you with anybody else right now. I just…Would you be okay with it? I don’t know when. In a few months? A year? Three years? I don’t know.”

Zayn nodded, even though he had no idea what he was agreeing to yet. Liam was worth it though. He knew he’d still be with him in a few years. His gut told him so. Everything was somehow so rushed when it came to them and their relationship, but Zayn just felt it, all of the butterflies in his stomach knew it. He just couldn’t say it out loud yet. “What’s my password? I want to tweet!”

They all got the giggles. Liam and Zayn just fondly stared at each other, well aware of their feelings for each other.

“Can you tweet later? I got another question!” Even though Zayn wanted to ask them to stop playing, he let Liam ask one last thing. “Harry, what is something that you have never told anyone until now?”

“I can’t answer. What about a dare? First one today?” Harry immediately asked in return but all of them seemed to be interested in the answer. In general, the game today was more like a _Truth Or Truth_ , because nobody wanted to dare anyone. Harry looked at Louis for a long time. “ _Now_?” Louis nodded, smiling happily. “Are you sure, Louis? Didn’t we want to tell Liam only next month?”

“Tell me what? What’s wrong? Are you guys okay?” Liam kind of panicked. “Are you healthy? I need to know.” Zayn took his hand to comfort him.

“It’s not bad news, Liam.” Harry quietly answered, suddenly beaming with joy. “It’s good news actually, but I think you’ll kind of freak out?”

Liam couldn’t sit still. “What is it?”

“A girl.” Harry announced and Liam’s jaw dropped. Louis laughed. “It’s a girl.”

Liam knitted his brow in confusion. “I don’t understand?” 

“Oh my god, I’m so happy for you guys!” Niall suddenly blurted and only then Zayn understood.

“You’re going to be parents?!” Zayn squeaked and Liam just stared at them, mouth wide open.

“Y-you what?” Liam stuttered. “You found a surrogate and you didn’t tell me? Oh my god!”

“Well it’s actually not exactly like that. We’re already gonna be parents in two months actually.” Louis explained and Liam jumped to his feet just to hug the other couple. “And we want you to be her godfather.”

_____

The day after the flight was a lazy one for them because for hours they’d all watched movies or talked about the most random things instead of sleeping.

While Zayn and Liam had decided to stay in bed all day long, Niall was spending his time in Liam’s private movie theater, enjoying one movie after another. Contrary to Zayn, Niall had made himself at home at Liam’s place in L.A. immediately. He’d complimented the house, had checked everything out and then moved into the guest room feeling like a king. Liam had told him that he could order all the food he wanted and Niall just happily accepted.

Zayn had just opened the window and went back to bed when the first bite of cold wind crept under his shirt. Liam’s hand moved around his middle, warm and soft. In seconds their bodies intertwined again and they started kissing. Them being so close meant everything. Their chests rising and falling calmly, their breaths in unison, and the warmth they could feel in each others' embrace made Zayn feel at home.

Liam brushed a strand of hair away from Zayn’s face and then buried his face in his chest. Zayn loved it. “What about your Twitter account, sunshine? Don’t you want to check it out?”

Zayn ran his fingers through Liam’s hair, wanting to melt into him like ice-cream. “You want me to, don’t you? Did you tweet? Want me to check it out?” Liam nodded, kissing Zayn’s neck. Zayn reached for his phone on the bed table. Liam told him the password and Zayn changed it to his old one first. The profile looked boring. No header, no profile picture, no bio. Just bland. “What even is this? A verified account without style. This is embarrassing. Can I change it? Wait, can I do whatever I want? Is someone watching me? Can someone use my new account?”

Liam didn’t answer, instead wanted to give Zayn a hickey, which made both of them laugh. “Your account only, Zayn. Just verfied.” Liam gave up. “If I wasn’t that tired, ugh.” He kissed Zayn’s nose instead, which apparently became kind of his thing. While Liam couldn’t stop kissing Zayn’s body, Zayn was scrolling through Liam’s twitter.

**@LiamPayne - 2d**

  * Your smile. Your eyes. The way you laugh. The way you talk. The way you walk. I could stare at you forever. 



 

**@LiamPayne - 1d**

  * New music coming soon. One more single. 



 

**@LiamPayne - 2h**

  * “ _So long, I've been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive_ ” #lyrics



 

“Liam, the lyrics are beautiful? I need to know everything about that new song though! You can tease everyone else but me! It’s not fair.” Zayn complained, reading the sentence again. “Why don’t you tell me?!”

Liam just laughed but didn’t say anything, until Zayn licked his lips. “Eww what was that for?” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows. “It’s not even finished yet! Louis and I have to work on it again, okay? I actually wanted to release another one, the one I recorded back then when we were talking on the phone but I like this one, even more, I guess.”

Zayn wanted to know more but he noticed that Liam wanted to keep the song a secret for a reason, so he distracted him instead. “So you like the way I walk?” Liam nodded. “Why? You’re only looking at my butt anyway. Just admit it.” Liam nodded, shamelessly, grabbing it.

Zayn closed his eyes. “I know exactly what I’m going to tweet! Watch me!”

“Zayn, whatever you’re going to tweet from now on, just don’t make it too obvious yet, okay? You know what I mean?” Liam whispered, sounding concerned.

“You mean like _you_?” Zayn teased. “I’m joking, love. I know.”

 

**@Zayn - 1s**

  * The _King Of Queens_ is back, even though it’s just ZAYN from now on. 



 

“This is why I…this is just…” Liam stuttered, while Zayn got lost in his eyes because he saw the love that burned there too. Liam tenderly rubbed his thumb along Zayn’s jaw and then they kissed slowly, eyes closed. The only thing that disrupted them was Zayn’s phone. “Check it and then turn it off.” Liam’s soft lips brushed Zayn’s again.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I see you, ZAYN.




	24. Sightseeing

One day later, Liam, Zayn and Niall were just hanging out by the pool, enjoying the sun, while doing absolutely nothing one last time. Zayn kind of missed Bora Bora already, knowing that Liam had to meet obligations now, but he loved that Liam had juggled the appointments around so that he’d still have plenty of time for Zayn. He’d also explained, that inviting Niall wasn’t only a surprise but also thought through since Zayn wouldn’t have to be alone at all. Today they’d already booked a sightseeing tour for the afternoon because Liam had to meet up with someone for an upcoming interview or whatever. Zayn didn’t understand all of the preparations Liam had to deal with, to be honest. He’d always thought he’d just do things spontaneously but it wasn’t that easy.

Zayn could barely keep his eyes open thanks to Liam, who was running his fingers through Zayn’s still wet hair. He loved that Liam always had to touch him somehow and he really appreciated that Niall didn’t seem to be bothered at all. What he didn’t like at the moment though was, that he was about to fall asleep any minute if he’d just continue doing absolutely nothing. He also felt like tweeting random things again, which he still didn’t know he could do. “Can I ask you two for a favor?” Zayn’s sudden idea seemed to be brilliant. “We’re so lazy and I’d really love to do something, you know?” Niall turned around, still chewing. His obsession with Liam’s weird healthy granola bars wasn’t normal. They tasted like shit, seriously.

Lying next to Zayn, enjoying the sun, Liam simply waited for his boyfriend to continue, whereas Niall’s impatient self needed to speak up. “What is it? I won’t move.”

Zayn rolled his eyes because he knew that Niall loved Liam’s house, the pool and all of its advantages. He’d probably move in within seconds if asked. “You don’t have to move. You need your phone.”

“My phone? I’m not interested in some weird ass games. I hate those apps.” Niall complained, unwrapping another granola bar. Zayn wanted to vomit. Since when did Niall like this kind of food!?

Zayn knew how he’d twist both of them around his little finger. “Now can you do me a favor or can you not? Just say yes, because it’d make me really happy!”

“Whatever you want, sunshine. Give me my phone. It’s right next to you.” Liam said, not even knowing what Zayn wanted them to do.

Zayn grinned, kissed Liam’s forehead and turned to Niall “Can’t you be like Liam, Niall?”

Niall pulled the blue towel, lying next to him over his face and grunted before he gave in. “Fine. As long as you don’t kiss my forehead now, I’m game. I don’t want Liam to kill me.” Liam laughed.

“You two know about my friends, don’t you?” Zayn asked, thinking about how much he missed them again. “I’d love to surprise them? They’re the best, honestly. They’re always there for me and they’re really good friends. I want to give back, you know? I’d be nothing without them.”

“I knew you’d ask me again to text that one friend of yours.” Niall replied, giggling. “I just knew it. Do I need a Twitter account? If I do, take care of it Zayn! I’m not even creative enough for a username.”

“And what does this have to do with me?” Liam wanted to know, his iPhone in his right hand. Liam was the cutest person on earth and Zayn wanted to kiss him breathless. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re so sweet, love.” Zayn said, caressing Liam’s naked shoulder. “I love how oblivious you are sometimes. It’s the best thing ever and makes me think of _the worst celebrity boyfriend_.”

“Oh! You want me to talk to them!” Liam blurted and Niall burst out laughing.

Niall facepalmed. “Bro, you’re like their idol. If I was a fan, I’d freak out if you texted me out of the blue, even though I knew you were dating one of my friends. I’d still be speechless, I guess.”

“It’s not my fault that you two make me feel like a normal young adult.” Liam fought back. “I’m so grateful though. It’s the best feeling.” Liam closed his eyes. “I don’t feel pressured, don’t think you two expect me to behave in a certain way. I can just be Liam around you two. Thank you.”

Zayn propped himself up on one elbow, noticed that Liam had gone quiet and was now staring at Zayn. Once their eyes had met, Zayn was unable to look away. Lying this close to him, made Zayn realize once again just how handsome Liam was. His muscular shoulders, his chocolate brown eyes, the three-day stubble, that super cute birthmark on his neck and his soft lips. He let his gaze slip lower to the rest of Liam’s body he’d had seen a hundred times by now. Somehow it seemed so utterly different today, glowing in the sun. Niall was lying right next to them and there was no way Zayn should focus on how Liam’s abs rippled down into the waistband of his swim trunks right now but he couldn’t help it. His hand almost automatically reached down to run his hand along Liam’s impressive six-pack. When Zayn looked into his eyes once again, Liam’s expression was intense, almost daring, which made Zayn lick his lips. Within the blink of an eye, Liam yanked Zayn to him and covered his mouth with his in a hungry kiss. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, which led to proper french kissing almost immediately. With an involuntarily low moan, Liam pulled Zayn on top of him.

Niall cleared his throat awkwardly. “Oh my god, get a fucking room! I’m still here”.

Zayn winced and almost fell over, but Liam grabbed his hand to prevent him from doing so. They both sat up immediately, leaving some space between them while turning red. “Uh…Twitter. We were talking about Twitter. I’ll…uh…just text my friends real quick? Liam can you…Niall…I mean…Liam will help you with a username and stuff?”

“Yes! Yes, I’ll help Niall. Good idea. I’ll just…sit down next to him real quick. We’ll…a new account, yes.” Liam stuttered, got up and plopped down next to Zayn’s friend within seconds. When they started talking about Twitter, Zayn opened WhatsApp to text his queens, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Zayn’s Queens-

  * You guys better be online now because I got some news! - Zayn
  * We’ve been talking only a few minutes ago. Everyone except for Lou is here. She went shopping an hour ago. What’s up? - Reema
  * Shit I really wanted all of you to be there. - Zayn
  * For what? - Pat
  * You guys can officially reactivate all of your Twitter accounts again. - Zayn
  * Did you get yours back, hoe? - Leti
  * No I got a new one! - Zayn
  * A new one. Nah. Not interested in reactivating, guuurl. - Leti
  * I like my new one though. - Zayn
  * Why? The king is still dead. - Malikah
  * No, I’m back. People already followed my new one. - Zayn
  * What’s your @? TheKingOfQueens2.0 or what? - Mimi
  * No it’s @Zayn. - Zayn
  * There’s no way this was available. - Ro
  * Well, just reactivate and follow me instead of talking shit. - Zayn
  * So your ass is back on Twitter. - Sel
  * Yes. Just do it already, holy Hulk! - Zayn
  * On one condition! - Malikah
  * What? What is it? - Zayn
  * We need some information first!!! - Malikah
  * I saw the Paynaconda. Content? Now reactivate!!!! - Zayn
  * Fuck. My. Life. - Malikah
  * I give you guys 10 minutes. Bye! - Zayn



 

“So what’s your username, Niall? Already found one?” Zayn wanted to know, looking at his boyfriend and best friend debating while staring at the phone’s screen.

“He’s a very creative one, babe. It’s @TheIrishOne” Liam answered, cackling. “Account is set up. What about your friends?”

Zayn crinkled his nose, because of Niall’s username. “They’ll be ready in a few minutes. Didn’t tell them anything yet.”

“You’re a great friend, baby.” Liam suddenly announced. “My worst ever celebrity ass would never have thought about it, you know? I just have to say hi and talk to them for a few minutes to make them happy. That’s so weird.”

Zayn knew that Niall would say something stupid in a few seconds, because of that smug expression on his face. “You probably ruined all of their fantasies too, Liam. You’re fucking their best friend now, who happens to be a guy. Poor girls!”

Liam’s eyes widened and Zayn threw his towel at Niall’s face. “Oh my god. I never thought about it like _that_!” The beaten puppy face killed Zayn on the inside. “Am I disappointing?!”

“Niall you shut the fuck up and don’t make Liam feel bad about being himself.” Zayn ranted, throwing an empty water bottle. “What kind of fucked up friends do you think I have? They’re happy for us and they’re actually amazing. They never even mentioned anything about us to anybody. They know _some_ things and nothing has leaked yet!” Zayn was angry. “If Liam’s fans only like him for being straight, they’re fucked up fans. Some people like that exist for sure, but I’m sure most of Liam’s fans are actual fans who love him for who he really is.”

Liam chewed on his bottom lip, clearly thinking about Niall’s words. Zayn wanted to drown Niall in the pool, seriously. “What if he’s right?”

Right? Niall? He’d definitely drown him. “He’s not right. Niall, you’re talking some shit, seriously. I know for a fact that my friends are about to freak out and that’s actually what I want. You have no idea how it feels like, Niall. You’re nobody’s fan! When Liam first texted me I screamed into my pillow and cried. Now imagine what my girls will do!” Niall visibly felt bad, didn’t say anything though.

Liam suddenly giggled. “You screamed and cried? How cute are you?”

Zayn loved Liam’s laugh. “Babe, I thought I was dreaming. I couldn’t even read the whole message! I had to talk to my friends about it before I opened it! I only read a few words!”

Liam went back to Zayn, plopped down next to him again and happily smiled to himself. “I’d love to see their reaction.”

“Hey, Liam? I didn’t mean it like that. I wanted to make a joke. I didn’t want to upset you, okay? I’m really sorry.” Niall apologized and maybe Zayn didn’t want to kill him anymore. “Please don’t be angry.”

“It’s okay Niall. I’m probably the most insecure celebrity out there, you know?” Liam confessed, opening Twitter. “I always want to please everyone but it’s the first time I’m thinking about myself.”

“And you should.” Niall mumbled, scrolling on his phone. “You and Zayn are cute together, even though I pretend to gag when you’re kissing. I’m just his best friend. That’s my job.”

They all laughed, while Zayn clicked _New Message_ and added all of them.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: GIVE ME A NAME**

  * Ha! You guys are back. - Zayn
  * Why are you verified, bitch?! - Leti
  * And who is @TheIrishOne?! - Malikah
  * Why did you add Liam to our group? He’ll never read our messages anyway, Zayn. - Mimi
  * Why Twitter if we have our WhatsApp group? - Sel
  * Zayn’s account is verified, what the fuck? - Ro
  * How cool is @Zayn though? Hoe, are you special now?! - Leti
  * Hi! - @TheIrishOne
  * Wow that’s creative, bro! - Zayn
  * Bro, who? Since when are we bros, Zayn? - Malikah
  * I was talking to Niall. Surprise? - Zayn
  * N I A L L ?! - Pat
  * Yeah, I thought I’d surprise you guys? - Zayn
  * NIALL IS IN OUR GROUP CHAT? - Pat
  * I am? - Niall
  * I’ll be right back!!!!! (Don’t leave!!!!) - Pat
  * Oh, it’s HER. - Niall
  * Yes, her! - Zayn
  * She’s probably trying to get it together right now. - Leti
  * I’m a nobody? Why is she talking about me?! - Niall
  * She’s like in love with you. - Zayn
  * WHY?!?! We don’t even know each other. - Niall
  * She thinks she’s your soulmate. It’s INZAYN. - Malikah
  * That’s my word, girl! - Niall
  * No, it’s Pat’s? - Malikah
  * Wait, what? - Niall
  * You’ll see. She’s basically you as a girl. - Zayn
  * Anygaaaays. Hey, Niall! We’re all of Zayn’s crazy internet friends. Reema, Ro, Sel, Malikah, Leti, Pat, Lou (isn’t online) and me, Mimi! - Mimi
  * Heyho. - Niall
  * Hi Niall. ZAYN HOE WHY ARE YOU VERIFIED. WHO’S DICK DID YOU SUCK!? - Malikah
  * I’m not saying it. - Niall
  * NIALL!!!!!!!!!!!! - Zayn
  * What? It’s true?! - Niall
  * NIALL YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT. - Zayn
  * Now I get why you always want to kill him. - Leti
  * Me?!?! - Niall
  * Yep, you. Ever since he mentioned you, you probably died 465 times already. - Leti
  * Fuck off, Leti. - Zayn
  * No seriously, why are you verfied? - Malikah
  * Liam’s team gave me that account? I don’t know. It’s just my new one? - Zayn
  * Didn’t your boyfriend give you any more information? - Ro
  * My boyfriend’s team sucks. - Zayn
  * But they don’t suck his dick. That’s you. - Niall
  * LIAM IS IN THIS GROUP CHAT, STOP TALKING ABOUT HIS DICK! - Sel
  * Agreed. - Zayn
  * You can’t just agree. You already saw and apparently sucked the paynaconda. - Malikah
  * This group chat was a bad idea. - Zayn
  * Why? Liam is laughing his ass off. - Niall
  * What do you mean?????? - Mimi
  * He’s sitting right next to us? - Niall
  * You are in Bora Bora?!?!? - Leti
  * Not anymore. We’re in L.A. - Niall
  * Why is everyone at Liam’s place but us?! - Ro
  * Because Niall is my best friend and Liam invited him over. - Zayn
  * I’d secretly send you photos of the house and of them kissing but I can’t do that, you know? I’m sure you know why. - Niall
  * I’m back and I’m breathing! - Pat
  * Hey, Pat! - Niall
  * Oh my god. Nevermind. I’m not breathing. - Pat
  * I’m not god. I’m Niall. - Niall
  * Eww they even share the same humor. - Malikah
  * Whatever! Why is Liam laughing?!!??! - Mimi
  * Well, he’s reading all of your messages. - Zayn
  * DON’T SHOW HIM, GURL. - Malikah
  * He doesn’t. - Liam
  * dsjfnskamfnsdkfjskdfjsdkfjsdkfjsdkskdcnN! - Mimi
  * WHAT. - Leti
  * I am dead. - Reema
  * Was nice knowing y’all. R.I.P. all of us. - Pat
  * FDSKJ. -Ro
  * Yes! FDSKJ. Sel
  * I can’t speak. - Malikah
  * What kind of language is that, Zayn? I need help. - Liam
  * WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE. - Reema
  * Wait, what? - Liam
  * Just a friendly reminder, that I don’t share. - Zayn
  * I’m confused. - Liam
  * Me too, pal. - Niall
  * Things like “sdkjfsfnasfn” is fangirl-language? You just write anything to show that you’re currently freaking out? - Zayn
  * Oh! - Liam
  * FREAKING OUT? I CAN’T BREATHE. - Ro
  * Please don’t panick? I can leave? - Liam
  * No, no! Sorry for being embarrassing! - Ro
  * That’s YOUR problem, Ro?! Did you see what I said in the beginning?! - Malikah
  * I don’t always understand what you guys are saying but I already know that you call my dick _Paynaconda_ for whatever reason. - Liam
  * Liam?????! - Zayn
  * Yes, sunshine? - Liam
  * OH MY GOD HE CALLED HIM SUNSHINE. I SHIP IT. - Leti
  * Ship it were? Ship what? - Liam
  * He’s so cute! - Ro
  * Who? Me? - Niall
  * Yes, you’re cute. - Pat
  * No, Liam! - Ro
  * Why am I cute? What did I do now? Zayn, how do you even keep up with that many people talking at the same time? - Liam
  * “I ship it” means something like loving the imagination of two people being together, love - Zayn
  * He called him _love_. I ship it too! - Sel
  * Oooh! - Liam
  * We’re really embarrassing, sorry Liam. - Reema
  * No, you’re not. I never thought all of you would be that happy to talk to me? - Liam
  * Worst celebrity ever. - Zayn
  * Shut up. - Liam
  * It’s true? - Zayn
  * I know. Nobody needs to know, babe! - Liam
  * He called our Zaynie _babe_! I am dead. - Mimi
  * Please don’t fight! - Reema
  * They’re not. They’re kissing now. - Niall
  * I CAN’T HANDLE IT.- Pat
  * Are you okay? - Niall
  * No, I’m not. - Pat
  * *Niall just sent a photo* - Niall
  * Did you think that would help? - Leti
  * Yes? Making faces always helps. - Niall
  * Pat probably collapsed. - Leti
  * Oops. - Niall
  * Where is Zayn? - Mimi
  * Still kissing Liam. They’re the worst. - Niall
  * I need to see!!!!! - Malikah
  * Bitch, me too. - Leti
  * Believe me you don’t want to see. - Niall
  * WE DO. - Ro
  * See what? - Zayn
  * You kissing Liam. - Mimi
  * Not possible. - Zayn
  * Not fair! - Sel
  * I’m sorry. - Liam
  * Don’t apologize. It’s not like it’s your fault. - Ro
  * Yeah, you’re famous! You can’t just send random people photos of you kissing your boyfriend when nobody knows about you two yet. We understand. - Reema
  * You girls are really great. Zayn was right. - Liam
  * Told you. - Zayn
  * Thank you. - Liam
  * We’d never want to cause trouble. - Leti
  * I noticed. - Liam
  * Sorry for what we’ve said earlier. We didn’t know you were reading the messages. - Ro
  * Zayn is your friend. It’s only natural to talk about…things. - Liam
  * Can we please NOT? - Zayn
  * Why not? Everybody knows. - Niall
  * Shut up, Niall. - Zayn
  * Thank you guys for being my fans. - Liam
  * DUH? Your music is amazing and so are you. - Mimi
  * Yeah but don’t hurt Zayn or we’ll kick you in the balls. - Malikah
  * Oh my god. - Zayn
  * We’re being serious. We talked about it yesterday! - Ro
  * I won’t. Promise. - Liam
  * You better love the shit out of him. He deserves it. - Reema
  * Was nice meeting you guys. Unfortunately I have to go now. - Liam
  * We have to go? - Niall
  * No, you can stay? - Liam
  * Why? If you leave, I have to leave. - Niall
  * That doesn’t even make sense, bro. - Liam
  * It does? Zayn and I have a date later. - Niall
  * It’s a sight seeing tour, not a date. Say date again and I’ll throw something at you. - Liam
  * He’s jealous. WIG! - Leti
  * Niall said he’d do Zayn. Of course I am jealous. - Liam
  * Wait. Niall likes guys?! - Pat
  * Eww no! We played Truth Or Dare! - Niall
  * Please don’t talk about it again!!! - Zayn
  * He said so, Zayn! He said he’d do you!!!!!! - Liam
  * Do you have to be married in front of the girls? - Niall
  * We’re not married. - Liam
  * As far as I know you were at Zayn’s class reunion. - Niall
  * WHAT. - Reema
  * Zayn’s name tag said Payne. - Niall
  * OMG YAS! - Sel
  * Distracting doesn’t help you, Niall. - Liam
  * At least I tried. - Niall
  * Niall would rather do all of the girls than me. - Zayn
  * Excuse me? My gay ass isn’t interested. - Leti
  * I’m not saying it. - Pat
  * OH MY GOD WHO EVEN ARE YOU GUYS. - Zayn
  * Oh wait! I know what to say now. I ship it! - Liam
  * Zayn you were right. Liam is adorable. - Mimi
  * You said I’m adorable? - Liam
  * Because you are! - Zayn
  * Girls I hate to disappoint you, but Liam and Zayn just ran off. - Niall
  * What do you mean? - Reema
  * That means I have to go now. Talk to you soon. - Niall
  * Yes. SOON. - Pat



____

Tourists boarded the tour bus, chattering with excitement, some in English but most in foreign languages Zayn did not understand. Some of them apparently considered themselves extremely knowledgeable experts, and took it upon themselves to educate others about Los Angeles. Zayn didn’t get why out of all things, those people would chose one of those cliché tours that gave tourists a vast overview before exploring a city. Some girls were sitting quietly, waiting for the guide to speak up, some older people were pointing at others and some guys were taking photos already.

Niall sat next to a munching kid, apparently thinking about stealing food, while Zayn was bored rigid, waiting for the tour to begin. “Niall, I’ll buy you some ice cream later, just stop drooling over the kid’s gummy bears!” Niall didn’t react. “Earth to Niall!”

Niall snapped out of it, checking if they were already driving. “Sorry, what? We’re still waiting?” Zayn nodded. “This was a bad idea. I’m already bored, I swear. Just look at those zombies!”

Zayn noticed the people Niall was referring to and laughed. A group of young adults had buried themselves in their Hollywood guides. “We should’ve just asked Harry or Louis. Liam can’t just walk around without people noticing, but it would’ve been easier to just go with one of them instead of driving around the city with annoying tourists.” Niall giggled. “We’re also tourists, fuck”

Suddenly the huge red bus pulled away and a middle-aged woman, holding a microphone spoke up. She didn’t speak English. “Niall?! Have you even checked what kind of tour this is? This isn’t English!”

“No, I haven’t? You have!” Niall defended himself and they both burst out laughing. “Is that German?!” Zayn listened, trying to figure it out.

“Are you telling me, we paid for a sightseeing tour we won’t understand?!” Zayn complained and laughed hysterically. “This can only happen to us, I swear!”

Niall just shrugged. “We can still hop off? This brochure says so. Next stop in 10 minutes.” Zayn was annoyed. He’d been looking forward to this dumb tour. Sort of. Well, not to _this tour_ but sightseeing in general.

“And then? Run around like headless chicken trying to find the right places?” Zayn wanted to know and Niall simply shrugged again. “Let’s drive with them and just see what they’re gonna show us? I don’t think we need to understand”

Niall didn’t even pay attention anymore, because the little boy had just offered him some of his gummy bears. Amazing. Zayn decided to just focus on what the guide was talking about. He didn’t understand anything apart from several names and locations. Zayn wanted to punch himself, because why did he have to book the only stupid tour with a German-speaking guide?! Why?!

Half an hour later Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. The bus had just came to a halt, when Zayn jumped to his feet and dragged Niall along, getting off this bus as fast as possible. Zayn had waited for something he would recognize and when the guide had mentioned _The Walk Of Fame_ he knew that it was time to hop off already. “Niall, that tour was horrible. Let’s at least look at some stars, okay? Then we’ll just… I don’t even know!”

Niall didn’t even flinch when some girl almost hit him with her purse. “Jesus, it’s crowded here!” Niall noticed a little star underneath his feet. “Is that it? Please don’t tell me it’s just some little stars on the streets!”

“Yeah, I don’t know?” Zayn answered and they just decided to follow the stars for a while. They could see stars in the pavement for several blocks, but the whole area was actually just awful. There were lots of shops stocked with clothing nobody would want to wear, some tattoo parlors, horrible gift shops and some suspicious looking other stores. “Is this Hollywood trying to make something out of nothing, or is it just me?”

“No I don’t get it either!” Niall agreed, and Zayn was glad he wasn’t the problem. “It is stars with names on them and I don’t know. Thought this would be amazing but it’s actually boring as fuck. What are we even doing here, Zayn?!”

“I don’t know, bro.” They kept on walking and Zayn just didn’t know what to say because the people surrounding him all seemed to be _so_ weird. Tourists were taking photos everywhere, weird guys with snakes were trying to sell whatever and people just bumped into him all of the time, not even apologizing for it. “Niall! There’s _Madame Tussauds_! We’re either going in there even though I’m not interested at all or we’ll drink stupid coffee at _Starbucks_!”

“Whatever you want, Zayn. Those guys holding “Everything 5$” signs creep me out. Coffee sounds wonderful, Jesus Christ.” Niall replied, pulling him towards the café by the sleeve. Someone took a photo. “The fuck?” He didn’t pay attention to the person with the camera, because  _stupid tourist_ , seriously. Apparently, Niall didn’t care either, when he opened the door for Zayn.

They ordered and sat down when suddenly a group of teenage girls kind of shrieked out. What the fuck was this place, seriously? “Niall, I totally understand why Liam said that some people here are weird.” Cameras were flashing again. “Niall, is there some celebrity in here or what? Why are people behaving all weird?!”

Niall turned to the girls, looked back at his friend and announced: “Zayn, those girls are looking at you?!”

Zayn flipped him the bird. “Yeah, sure. Why would they do that?”

“I’m being dead serious. Just look at them once to confirm my theory!” Niall dared him and Zayn just did so. The girls waved at him. What?! “I told you so!”

“And why would they do that?!” Zayn squeaked, completely confused. “What am I supposed to do now? My anxiety is currently killing me on the inside. Niall help me out! You’re the social one here!”

“Just call them over?” he suggested and Zayn tapped his forehead at him _again_. “Zayn, just do it? Trust me, even though I don’t know why they’re freaking out because of you. We all know you’re good looking but they act like as if you were Liam!”

“Liam isn’t here. This shit makes no sense.” Zayn whined, wanting to hide desperately.

“Do it.” Niall hissed and Zayn gave in because fuck it. Niall always knew what to do.

He turned around, smiled and waved at them trying to make it clear that he wanted them to come over. Within the blink of an eye, five young girls surrounded them, cameras and cell phones still in their hands. “Um…hey?” One blushed crimson and another one nervously bit her lip.

“Can’t believe you’re just sitting here drinking coffee.” a red-haired one said. What was one supposed to do in here? Play basketball?! Of course, he was drinking coffee, which by the way tasted like dishwater.

Niall grinned at a petite blonde haired girl. “Who do you think he is? I guess you’re mistaking him for someone else. We’re literally tourists.”

“What do you mean mistaking him? That’s Zayn.” she said and both, Niall and Zayn froze. She turned to Zayn. “Or aren’t you. I’m pretty sure you are. Same tattoos even.”

Zayn suddenly laughed. “What on earth is going on? Is Liam paying you to prank me or what?” Two girls squeaked. He shouldn’t have mentioned Liam.

“We were right! You _are_ Liam Payne’s boyfriend!” the red-haired one replied and Zayn was left speechless.

Niall wasn’t. As always he just knew what to say. “Liam Payne doesn’t have a boyfriend. What kind of rumor is that?”

“Yeah and I’m Santa Claus!” the blonde one cheekily answered. Fuck. Why did they recognize him?!

Niall just rolled his eyes. “Hi, Santa. Nice to finally meet you” He looked at Zayn, trying to make him feel better. “We’re just Liam’s friends. I’m pretty sure you guys are confused. I’m sorry to break it to you, but we need to go now.”

“Can’t we take a photo first, Zayn?” a tall, skinny and brunette girl asked. Photo? _With him_? What?!

“Zayn isn’t a zoo animal and he isn’t famous either. He’s not going to take a photo with you guys.” Niall snapped.

“Niall, don’t be rude. I don’t know what’s happening right now, but these girls just asked for a photo. It’s literally no big deal.” Zayn mumbled, trying to come over as super self confident, when in reality he was currently losing it. “Can we take a group picture though? I really have to go.”

“Yeah! Sure! Cool, thank you so much. You’re really nice.” the tall one said again and whipped out her iPhone. “Your name is Niall, right? Can you take the photo?”

“Am I a photographer now?” Niall groused but took the iPhone nevertheless. “Of course I will.”

“It’s so cute that you want to protect Zayn. Are you guys friends?” the blonde one wanted to know and Zayn felt uncomfortable. Why did they want to know such things?

Niall laughed. “I’m his best friend and also his photographer from now on.” With one swift hand motion, he hinted at them that he’d take a photo any second now. “Say cheeeese!”

Zayn grabbed the iPhone and checked out the photo. “That photo okay? I look like a potato but yeah.”

“Are you crazy? You’re beautiful!” the red-haired girl announced and Zayn simply didn’t know what to say. “Thank you so much. Have fun doing whatever today!”

“Thanks. Come home safe or whatever.” Wow, Zayn sounded like his mother now. Awkward. The group left. “Niall, what the fuck was that?!”

“Why are you asking me?! I’m just as confused as you are!!!” Niall scratched his head, taking a sip of his drink. “Why did they think you were Liam’s boyfriend?”

“I have no fucking clue! How did they even recognize me? I’m a nobody with tattoos! My face is boring.” Zayn didn’t know how to feel about it. “I bet it was a coincidence.”

Niall unlocked his phone. “A coincidence my ass. You’re gonna check Twitter now or ask your friends! Wait! I’m in that group chat too. Let’s both talk to them. Nobody else is looking at you. We can do it here.”

“Yeah, we can do that even though I don’t know why we should do that.” Zayn answered, looking at his phone. New message. Four missed calls.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I told you so. I see you. 



 

This was the third weird message and not only did the person seem to know his name, but also his location now. Whatever. Probably wasn’t that kind of a big deal.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: GIVE ME A NAME**

  * Is there any news? Did I miss something? - Zayn
  * Oh my god! - Leti
  * Hey girls. - Niall
  * Niiiiall! - Pat
  * Hey, Pat. - Niall
  * We’re glad you here. You didn’t answer your phone! - Mimi
  * What’s wrong? Are you guys okay? - Zayn
  * Are YOU okay? - Malikah
  * Why? What did I miss? - Zayn
  * You have no fucking idea as always!!! - Reema
  * No? I told you Niall and I booked that sightseeing tour. - Zayn
  * Oh my god! - Sel
  * What’s wrong? Is Liam okay!??!?! - Zayn
  * You’d be the first to know if he wasn’t, idiot. - Mimi
  * Oh. Oops. - Zayn
  * No, seriously. Something strange just happened. - Niall
  * What happened? - Ro
  * Someone recognized Zayn as Liam’s boyfriend? - Niall
  * Oh fuck. - Ro
  * Can you girls tell me what’s going on already?!?! - Zayn
  * Zayn, some weird account posted photos of you two!? - Mimi
  * Photos? What account? Niall and me??? - Zayn
  * NO YOU IDIOT. - Sel
  * Don’t be mean. I’m so confused. - Zayn
  * Zayn, she’s talking about you and Liam. - Niall
  * What? - Zayn
  * Yeah I don’t know!!!!! - Mimi
  * What kind of photos?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? - Zayn
  * You two smiling at each other, you two hugging…something like that. - Reema
  * Something like that?!??? - Zayn
  * How is that even possible??? - Niall
  * I don’t know. - Reema
  * Fuck. Liam’s gonna kill me! - Zayn
  * There’s rumors everywhere, Zayn. - Malikah
  * That’s why those girls said I was Liam’s boyfriend. Shit. - Zayn
  * Who took the photos? - Niall
  * Where were they taken??? - Zayn
  * Looks like a beach. - Reema
  * Beach? Bora Bora or what??? - Zayn
  * Possible. Well it has to be like that. - Sel
  * Shit. Shit. Shit. - Zayn
  * You two look super cute together if that helps. - Reema
  * It doesn’t but I know, right? - Zayn
  * Zayn, what the fuck? - Niall
  * Sorry, couldn’t help it. - Zayn
  * You took a group photo with those girls a few minutes ago! - Niall
  * How would I know it wasn’t just some weird mistake!! - Zayn
  * We’re both stupid. - Niall
  * You’re not stupid, Niall. - Pat
  * Thanks, sweetie but we were. - Niall
  * Brb! *dying* - Pat
  * We’ll text you again later! - Zayn
  * Okay. - Reema



 

“Niall we need to leave this place right fucking now!” Zayn panicked, jumped to his feet and headed towards the exit. “We need a cab or whatever!” He opened the door and suddenly a flash of white, followed by harsh clicks of cameras, blinded Zayn’s eyes and shook him out of his trance. He scowled and turned away, while muttering obscenities under his breath.

Suddenly someone grabbed him by the arm, trying to shove him back inside. “Come on! Move! Zayn, please!”

“Liam?! What are _you_ doing here?” Zayn squeaked. “Why are you here? What? How?”

“Zayn you tagged your location. I can’t even!” Liam ranted and some broad-shouldered guy, closed the door behind them. “I noticed the photos before you apparently did so I came here as fast as possible.”

“I didn’t tag my location? Why would I do that? I wasn’t even online!” Zayn shrieked, wrapping his arms around Liam trying to hide somehow.

“Liam, he wasn’t on his phone.” Niall confirmed, dumbfounded. “We were just on some failure of a sightseeing bus tour and then had a coffee.”

“We can talk about that in a few minutes. We need to get into the car waiting outside first, okay? Paddy is gonna help you guys. Hurry up, yeah?” Paddy? Oh, the broad-shouldered guy. “3…2…1…Run!”

____

“Niall, just do me a favor and go visit Louis and Harry!” Liam ranted, with a stony expression on his face. Niall wordlessly left the house. Liam's rage seemed pointless to Zayn, although he didn’t say it. “Just sit down, Zayn!”

“What if I don’t want to?” Zayn knew this would cause a scene but he just wanted Liam to get whatever it was off his chest. He sat down nevertheless.

“Zayn, this is serious! I don’t feel like laughing! I can’t believe you did that!” Liam spat out and rage-filled Zayn’s belly, because he’d told him already that he hadn’t even been online.

Zayn glared at him. “Liam, how often do I have to tell you that I didn’t tag my fucking location. I wasn’t even online for fuck’s sake! Get it in your head already!”

“No, you didn’t! It was a fucking ghost who used your Twitter account!” Zayn felt his ears getting hot. “Do you think this is funny?!”

Zayn crossed his arms, not even thinking about giving in since he genuinely hadn’t tagged his goddamn location. Why would he do that in the first place?! “No, but you make mountains out of molehills!”

“You’re stupid, Zayn! So fucking stupid!” Liam attacked Zayn, which hurt because he wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t. The whole arguing had a dull exhaustion to it, because nothing about it made sense. “I’m so angry, fuck.” Every word was over-pronounced, slicing rather than tumbling through the dry air. 

Zayn’s face changed to hurt instead of anger and it only served to bring his own fury to a higher boil. “Liam, even Niall confirmed it! I can go back home if you don’t want me here. I didn’t do anything. It’s not my fucking fault that you don’t believe me. Fuck you for calling me stupid!”

Suddenly everything changed, Liam’s eyes flicking from the floor to Zayn before he teared up. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t leave. I don’t want you to go. I’m just-“ Zayn scooched over, pressing himself against Liam. _Fucking argument. “_ I was scared shitless when I saw the photos. My own mom texted me because of it. I didn’t know where you were, didn’t know if you were safe. I freaked out and when I saw that you tagged your location I got so angry. I couldn’t understand why you would do that right after someone leaked those photos.” Zayn wiped Liam’s tears away, just listening to him. “Paddy has only arrived here this morning because of some upcoming events and shit. What if he wouldn’t have been here?”

“Liam, I’m okay.” Zayn whispered, feeling guilty for something he hadn’t even done. “Nothing happened.”

“But something could’ve happened, sunshine. What if someone had attacked you? I don’t even know how all of this is possible. Who took those photos? Nobody knew about us going to Bora Bora!” Liam mumbled, tears streaming down his face. “I want you to be safe. What have I done? Why am I doing to you?”

Zayn carefully took Liam’s hand and looked him deeply in the eyes. “Liam, Harry told me that this would happen one day. It happened now, so what? At least I know now that I can’t just randomly walk around anymore at the moment.”

“But you should be able to live your life, you should be able to do whatever you want to do. I don’t want you to give all of this up just because you’re dating me.” Liam whined and Zayn never even thought about it like that.

“May I remind you of _You’re worth it_ because it’s still a thing, you know?” Zayn reminded him. “Just believe me, that I didn’t tag my location. I promise you. I don’t know how this happened but I swear I didn’t do that. I’d never be stupid enough for things like that. I never even did this before I knew you! Turning on your location is creepy!”

“You need to change your password and I need to find someone who can watch out for you when you want to go somewhere. I’ll ask Paddy later.” Liam babbled. “I’m so fucking scared. I don’t want all of this to happen again. What if some crazy fans attack you? What if they find me? What if someone hurts Niall? What if I receive scary text messages again? I never wanted to argue with you, baby. Please don’t be angry. I’m just so worried!” Zayn would definitely not mention the unknown number messaging him. Liam would probably suffer a heart attack for no reason.

Zayn kissed Liam’s shoulder, wanting to comfort him so badly. “I’ll change it, love. Don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” Liam weakly smiled. “We’ll be okay. It’s scary but I can deal with it, okay? If you can do it, then so can I.”

“Do you really think you’re ready for that kind of madness? You can’t imagine the extent, sunshine.” Liam asked him, a concerned look on his face.

“As long as I can be with you, I don’t give a flying fuck about every little problem that comes with dating the man of my dreams.” Zayn explained and eww… _disgusting_. “You look hot when you’re angry. I think I got a problem here.”

“First you say I’m the ideal man for you and now you say something like that!” Liam squeaked, jumping to his feet, walking over to the kitchen. “I need a drink, I swear. This day is too much. I don’t even know what to say because of those photos.”

Zayn followed him. “I think we look cute together.” Liam shook his head, smiling like crazy. “What? It’s a fact. Forget about the problems for an hour, okay? We’ll talk about it later. Crisis meeting with Niall, Harry and Louis, okay?” Zayn bent over the kitchen counter to reach for his glass, still standing there. Zayn knew that Liam was shamelessly checking out his ass. “I see you, you know?”

“Can’t help it.” Zayn turned around, facing him. He didn’t expect Liam to press him against the kitchen counter. “So I’m hot when I’m angry?” Zayn nodded. “You know what else is sexy?” Zayn shrugged. “An angry blowjob,” Liam smirked and Zayn almost fainted.


	25. Love

Zayn knew Liam was awake before even properly waking up. He not only heard him but also kind of felt it. He wanted to stay in bed just for a little longer but reluctantly and slowly opened his eyes nevertheless. He blinked several times because streaks of sunlight came through the window and blinded him. Liam was pressed against Zayn’s back, arm protectively wrapped around him. He was so close, Zayn could feel Liam’s warm breath on the back of his neck, which resulted in involuntarily getting goosebumps.

Liam tenderly kissed Zayn’s ruffled hair and whispered into Zayn’s ear while his hand gently caressed Zayn’s belly, making tiny circles. “Good morning, sunshine.” Zayn shivered, cracking a tired smile. “I love watching you sleep. You’re adorable.”

Zayn turned around, wanting to see Liam’s face. There was nothing Zayn loved more than seeing Liam’s tired and kind of wrinkly face in the morning. Well, maybe he was lying because the raspy morning voice was even better. He approached him and they automatically melted into one another, arms draped around each other, limbs entangled. “Hey.” Zayn pressed his lips against Liam’s naked chest, inhaling his distinctive scent. “Good morning.”

They didn’t say anything for a while, just enjoying each others presence, feeling each others body, kissing affectionately from time to time. “I love waking up next to you, sunshine.” Zayn’s cheeks always flushed when Liam complimented him. “I can’t believe it’s possible for someone to be that gorgeous in the morning. So effortlessly. Did you ever realize that your skin is glowing and your eyes are glistening?” As per usual Liam managed to render him speechless. “Your lips are so soft.” Liam bat his long eyelashes. “And you don’t even realize just how breathtakingly beautiful you are.” Zayn’s heart was beating so hard, he could hear it. “I wish you knew.”

Their lips barely touched but it was enough. Zayn couldn’t describe what he was feeling on the inside, but every ounce of breath was suddenly taken from his lungs. Every time they kissed it got more and more intense, feelings deepened and Zayn felt like Liam was untying all of his knots. Zayn knew that every path he’d choose from now on would led right back to Liam, because he never left his mind anymore, not even for a single second. Everything was incomprehensible, strange and chaotic but felt just so incredibly right. Liam’s hand reached for Zayn’s, and their fingers interlocked. Everything just fit and Zayn knew that what they shared was special, unique and definitely not something he’d ever feel again. He could travel the world, but would never be able to find someone who could make him that happy ever again.

It was 1 universe, 8 planets, 7 continents, 195 countries, 7 seas and over 7 billion people and it was Zayn who had the privilege of someone coming into his life, taking his heart so unexpectedly, that his life changed for ever. It wasn’t that nobody else would ever want him, it was just Zayn not wanting anybody else ever again. He’d choose Liam over and over again no matter what. There wasn’t a single thing left Zayn wouldn’t do for him, wouldn’t risk to keep him safe. And there was something in those brown eyes that made Zayn just feel at home. Before Liam, each day had blended into the next one, each day had seemed to be just another day and now? Now it didn’t matter anymore, if the weather was bad, if things went wrong or if everything just sucked. There was nothing left that Zayn didn’t think he could deal with. He felt invincible. His mind was at peace.

Everything Zayn had ever longed for, had ever dreamed of, had been waiting for was right in front of him in the form of Liam. And Harry had been right, claiming that one just knew. And Zayn knew now. “I love you.”Zayn left Liam speechless because he was just gaping at Zayn like a fish, which made Zayn get the giggles and repeat himself. “You heard me. I’m in love with you. I love you.”

Liam blinked several times, apparently processing what Zayn had just said until he abruptly teared up. For a moment Zayn got scared shitless, fearing he’d just fucked up. And then they suddenly kissed like never before, lips pressing roughly against each other it almost hurt, until Zayn all of a sudden felt Liam’s lips smiling against his own. When they separated Liam’s eyes were still closed. He took a deep breath, opened his eyes and then Zayn’s world stopped. “I’m so in love with you I can’t breathe anymore.”

____

Liam stretched himself. “So whose house is better, Niall?” Louis pursed his lips in response. Okay, so there was obviously kind of a competition going on here. Zayn was curious.

“Well, last night Harry and Louis’ house definitely was.” Niall blurted and Zayn turned red. “I’m actually glad both of you are still alive. I could literally hear you two fighting for hours!” Harry raised an eyebrow.

For hours? The only thing Niall would’ve heard was Zayn moaning because of Liam’s lips wrapped around his dick, but nobody had to know. “Well, it was 10 minutes if anything, you joker.” 

Niall opened his hand, eyeing Louis. Louis gave him five dollars. “See! There’s your answer, Louis. Told you that their fight probably didn’t last long.”

Zayn couldn’t believe his eyes. “Did you bet on us?!” What even happened last night, when Niall decided to stay at Louis’ and Harry’s place? “What did you three do last night? What did you offer Niall? Why didn’t he stay at Liam’s?”

“At ours.” Liam mumbled but nobody except for Zayn and Harry heard. Harry couldn’t stop staring at Liam with a questioning look on his face and Zayn wondered what he wanted to know. Zayn didn’t react to what Liam had just said. What was he even talking about? It was Liam’s place and Zayn simply stayed there, just like Niall.

At first, Niall didn’t respond at all, but then Harry nudged him. “Okay, okay! I stayed because I was a little bit obsessed, okay?”

“With what?” Zayn wanted to know. Why did Niall look so excited?

Niall and Harry laughed at something only Louis seemed to understand “I got carried away. Leave me alone!” What was he even talking about? "Harry felt like online shopping, so I sat down next to him. Louis spent some hours at his office, working.”

Zayn prayed Niall didn’t let Harry buy him things. He didn’t want Liam’s friends to think they were kind of using them for materialistic stuff or such things. “And?”

Harry smiled happily and Niall suddenly looked embarrassed. “Baby clothes and stuff. Harry and I couldn’t stop gushing about little socks, glittery pink shirts, colorful PJ’s and cute shoes, okay? We kind of bought everything!” Zayn was endeared. “Harry even found tiny sunglasses!” Zayn’s heart was melting. “And I chose some hats and some headbands! I’m addicted. I couldn’t stop scrolling! Harry and I spent all night buying baby clothes, furniture and toys!”

“Niall, I didn’t even know you were obsessed with kids. What did I miss?” Zayn wondered. “I've never seen you around babies!”

“But I _am_ , okay? I want at least 10!” Niall confessed and they all got the giggles. Louis and Harry were holding hands and Zayn already imagined Harry holding their little daughter soon.

Liam didn’t say anything though, which kind of surprised Zayn. Didn’t he like kids? Something bothered him but Zayn couldn’t make out what it was. He just noticed how unsettled his boyfriend seemed, how quiet he was and how concerned he looked. “Good to know, Niall. I’ll be uncle Zayn for ten kids.” Liam wordlessly got up and went inside. Seconds later Harry followed him. Zayn frowned.

Louis turned around, following them with his eyes, shrugged and then looked at Zayn and Niall again. “Zayn, why did you fight? Something is off and I feel it. Something is different today.”

“Liam wanted to talk to you guys about it anyway.” Zayn answered, hoping Louis wouldn’t go into it for now. “Just because of paparazzi and stuff.”

“Oh!” Louis sighed. “Explains the worried look on his face. He probably can’t stop thinking about it.” Louis observed Zayn’s reaction. “Don’t worry, pal. He’s always talking to Harry when he’s concerned. It’s kind of their thing. They sit down for a while and talk about it until Harry finds a solution. It’s a _do not disturb_ kind of situation.”

“Why didn’t he tell me?” Zayn mumbled, feeling not good enough. “I swear I didn’t do anything.” Zayn’s phone notified him. “Hold on.”

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I’m keeping an eye on you. 



 

Zayn had had enough. What was this charade? He’d text the idiot back! He wouldn’t let some stranger ruin his day.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Have fun then. - Zayn
  * Oh it’s super funny, don’t worry. - Unknown
  * Do you even realize you got the wrong number?! - Zayn
  * I don’t. I know perfectly fine, who I’m texting. - Unknown
  * What’s the point of that? What do you want? - Zayn
  * I want you to go back home. - Unknown
  * I’ll spend my day here. None of your business. - Zayn
  * I want you to go back to the UK! - Unknown
  * Whatever you say, honey. I’m not going anywhere. - Zayn
  * Fine. I gave you a chance. - Unknown
  * And I’m telling you to fuck off and leave me alone already. I don’t care about your messages. I’ll block you now and enjoy my day. Talk to you never again. Bye! - Zayn



 

Zayn blocked the number immediately, shoved his phone back into his pants pocket. Someone tapped his shoulder and Zayn flinched, ready to defend himself. He turned around as if stung by an adder but was simply met with Liam’s warm eyes. “Liam, I was about to attack you! How dare you scare me like that?"

“Sorry! Are you okay?” Liam sat down next to Zayn again and wrapped his arm around Zayn’s shoulders. “Saw you texting, when I was talking to Harry. You look a bit upset.”

So they apparently hadn’t talked about the fight. Interesting. “Yeah, sure. Was just my sister.” Zayn lied. “Are _you_ okay, though?”

Harry joined them, beaming like the sun. “Nah, he’s not. Guess it’s time for that crisis meeting you mentioned to him.” So he _was_ informed. Harry made himself comfortable next to Louis, who was currently on his phone.

“Is it because of the Starbucks incident, Harry?” Niall wanted to know and Harry agreed. “Well, that shit was weird. I’m still confused. Anything new?”

“Well, someone took those photos of us at Bora Bora. This makes no sense actually. There’s a strict policy when it comes to paparazzi and stuff. I don’t understand how someone would secretly be able to do this, without permission.” Liam explained and caught Louis' interest immediately. “Nobody even knew about us being there.”

“Did any of you guys post something on social media?” Louis wanted to know but nobody said anything. “Zayn, did you tell anyone?”

“Told some friends of mine, but only when we were already there.” Zayn confessed but Louis seemed to be unfazed. “Was that wrong?”

“No that’s not it. Niall, did you tell anyone? Before you joined us? During the flight? Anything?” Louis wanted to know but Niall just shook his head, denying it. “Neither did I and Liam would never.” Harry got quiet. “Baby, who did you tell? What did you do?”

Harry crossed his arms, pouting. “Excuse me, _Lewis_? Are you insinuating that it’s my fault? I didn’t do anything.” 

Louis checked his phone. “Harry! You liked the hotel’s post on Twitter when we were there!” Louis attacked him. “Why would you do that?! You know that _some people_ are clever!”

“Don’t act like you don’t like things on Instagram all of the time!” Harry defended himself and Liam huffed.

“It doesn’t even matter who accidentally gave it away. Nobody should’ve noticed just because of a like on Instagram, okay? It doesn’t make any sense!” Liam ranted and Zayn touched his shoulder to calm him down. “I’m fucked, don’t you realize? I already got several calls and emails regarding the situation. My team is furious and my management literally threatens me!”

“What do you mean? Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn asked, scarcely audible, only meant for Liam’s ears. He was causing trouble. Shit.

Liam pulled Zayn closer, looking at him with a protective look on his face. “Because it’s nothing you should worry about, sunshine. It’s the bullshit I have to deal with.” Zayn wanted to slap his face. He’d deal with this as well if Liam had to. “There’s no way I’ll let them expose you to the public like that. I don’t agree with them and I especially won’t engage in their stupid damage control.”

“What are you supposed to do?” Niall wanted to know, obviously not understanding what they were arguing about. “Maybe you should-“

Liam cut him off. “Nothing. They can fuck off.”

Zayn knew that Harry wanted to help, could see it but he also knew that he was the only one who could actually help Liam out. “I’m ready for that, babe. Whatever it is. You _know_ why.” Zayn pecked Liam’s pouting lips. They fondly smiled at each other.

Louis gaped at Zayn. “Did I miss anything?”

Harry shoved Louis. “None of your business, Louis. Leave them alone. Why are you so curious!”

“Excuse me, Haz but one isn’t just ready for the spotlight,” Louis added nevertheless. “Nobody wants that shit. Zayn can hide, why doesn’t he want to do that instead of dealing with paparazzi, interviewers and Liam’s fans?”

Niall interrupted, goggling. “Does that mean Zayn is gonna be famous?”

Sometimes Zayn didn’t understand how Niall’s brain worked. “I’m a nobody, what the fuck are you talking about, Niall” Niall furrowed his brow and the others weirdly looked at him. “What? What is it?”

“You’ll be _Liam Payne_ ’s boyfriend, bro.” Louis explained, sounding like a teacher. “Don’t you realize how big that is? Liam currently is the most requested artist, Zayn. His face is everywhere and his music is selling like crazy. People are obsessed with him, just as you were. You should realize how big of a deal that would be. Just imagine not being his boyfriend. Be a fan again.” That wasn’t easy. “One morning you see Liam kissing another guy on front pages. You watch interviews with Liam talking about a new love interest. Rumors. Invasive questions. Paparazzi everywhere. First interview with Liam and his new partner. It’s a man. Liam comes out as bisexual. Fans are freaking out. Suddenly the partner is also interesting for tabloids. Invasive questions, photos. Events.” Zayn didn’t know what Louis wanted to say, because he already  _knew_?

“No.” Liam stopped Louis.

“Yes.” Zayn disagreed. “I realize. Not gonna lie, it’s gonna be weird and scary but I’m ready. I don’t want Liam having to deal with some stupid damage control he doesn’t feel comfortable with.” Liam visibly stiffened. “I also don’t want to see him with random girls. I’m not okay with him holding someone else's hand or even worse things I don’t even want to think about. I’m gonna do it.” Liam’s jaw dropped, his eyes widened. “If you want that, you have to make it clear. Tell your team. Won’t fail because of me.”

“You’re b-being serious.” Liam stuttered and Harry smiled at them, when Liam pulled Zayn in his arms, hugging him tightly, whispering into his ear that he loved Zayn. Zayn blushed.

“So are we gonna prepare Zayn for their shit or what?” Louis asked, grinning smugly. “We’ll show you how it’s like first. Let’s fuck with Liam’s team and show them that Liam’s being serious about his relationship.”

“That screams party!” Niall suddenly shouted. “Let’s celebrate tonight!” Zayn wanted to murder him, praying he wouldn’t mention an Irish Pub for once.

___

They arrived at a very exclusive looking location and while Niall apparently couldn’t wait to go inside, already talking about nothing but dancing and drinking, Zayn rather much wanted to go back home. Just because he was now dating Liam, didn’t change the fact that he still was very much the leader of _The Antisocial Club_. Dancing? No thanks. Drinking too much? Only when he had bad days. Talking to strangers? Oh hell no! Anxiety! Yes! Here! “How many people are waiting there? Holy Spiderman! Look at them. Why are they doing this to themselves? They could easily get into other places.”

Louis pointed at the guy standing next to the door. “Have you seen this? Parker literally told someone to fuck off. I can read lips. I swear!” Zayn didn’t understand what Louis was talking about. Who was Parker? Why did Louis know someone’s name already? Zayn wanted to kill himself. Louis was just like Niall or even worse! “I’m so glad we don’t have to wait. I’d probably go home again.”

“What do you mean, we don’t have to wait? There are dozens of people waiting!” Zayn naively asked and Liam just pressed his lips together, smiling. It dawned on him. “Oh. We never have to wait, do we? It’s your famous asses. We can just walk inside, sunglasses on like _The Men In Black_. Liam apparently waited for Zayn to think about it again. “No sunglasses, right? We’ll just get off the car, casually walk inside because there’s another entrance.”

Liam nodded. “See, Harry. That’s what I told you about. He’s just perfect.”

Could Liam and Harry stop having their own secret language or whatever the fuck it was? He wanted to _know_. “I’m not perfect, I’m Zayn.” Harry and Louis snickered. Oh, fuck off. He wanted to _know_! “Can we go inside now, or what? If you say no I’ll be happy to just drive back home.”

“Are you trying to ditch us, Malik? I thought you were working on it! You can’t just run away all of the time. Kick your anxiety in the ass.” Niall said and Zayn wanted to punch him in the face. Did he have to say that right in front of Liam _and_ his friends!?

“Wait. What anxiety are we talking about?” Liam wanted to know and _of course_!

“No anxiety. Niall is just fucking with me.” Zayn quickly covered up. Fucking Niall and his big mouth. Sure he’d hinted at having anxiety and stuff but there was no way he’d let Niall remind Liam of it when they were currently working on _this_. He’d deal with it on his own. He’d not let Liam down.

A few minutes later they were inside and Zayn didn’t know what to look at first. Just when he thought about leaving, someone gave them wristbands and access to another area. VIP lounge. Zayn would never get used to this. The decadent atmosphere with towering ceilings was different from what Zayn had ever seen before. The club lightning was pleasant, not too much but still colorful and cool. Some lasers and black lights but a calm lightning where you could sit down. The whole interior was white led lighted but still really simple, which gave the club a very modern feeling. Everything was modern, stylish and not _in-your-face-way-too-much_ , which made Zayn feel much more comfortable than expected. The separated area was exactly what Zayn needed to get his anxiety under control. Every group had their own little space, hence could back out when they felt like it. Perfect. The music was exactly what Zayn liked and not some weird beats that made him want to cut his ears off. They sat down and within seconds someone brought them drinks. Nice.

“Wanna dance, babe?” Liam asked and Zayn already regretted being here. Dancing? _Zayn_? That didn’t go together. There was no way Zayn would make a fool out of himself on the dancefloor, right in between several people who could laugh at him. No thanks. “Dance with me?” Why couldn’t he say no? Why? Niall, Louis and Harry had already disappeared, moving to the music like puppets on strings, when Zayn still hesitated to just bring himself to dance for once. “Zayn, if you can’t dance nobody will judge you. Loosen up, sunshine. Just for fun okay? And if you don’t feel like it anymore, we’ll go back and sit down.”

“I hate you.” Zayn mumbled under his breath. Why was he doing this? Why?! Everyone was hyped up and ready to have a good time, while Zayn just wanted to sit down and _watch_ Liam dance, because he knew that his man could move like nobody else. Fuck he’d totally forgotten. He’d die right there on the spot. They slipped in among the crowd and suddenly Liam’s own song started playing. Why was this happening to Zayn? Why?! Why!? WHY!? He grinned at Liam. “I swear to god if you told them to play it I’m gonna find out and kill you.” Liam shrugged, looking all innocent. Sure! Liam was ready to move with the music, body suddenly moving like an uncoiling rope, eyes on fire and Zayn wanted to die because this was his boyfriend. Hot. Zayn had no idea what to do with his legs or arms but watching his friends and his man move like _that_ kind of forced him to let go and do at least _something_.

After a while he simply didn’t give a fuck anymore, moving his hips, his feet and arms, just going with the music. He sang along and shamelessly pressed himself against Liam while dancing. Niall was laughing his ass off watching them but Zayn didn’t care. All he focused on was having fun with Liam, doing things he’d never done before, feeling carefree.

Zayn was just joking around with Niall, deliberately moving his body in the most embarrassing way while Liam was getting them another round of drinks, when suddenly a young curly haired woman, wearing a very short and tight pink dress, approached him. She smiled and winked at him. Zayn didn’t know what to do, so he just kept on dancing with Niall, while she checked him out, dancing as well. Niall watched them and made fun of Zayn for not being able to make her back off. He just waited until it got awkward. Zayn took his courage in both hands, turned to her and grinned. He was about to make it clear that he wasn’t interested when Liam tapped her shoulder. “Hello sweetie. Having fun talking to _my_ boyfriend?” She frowned. “Would you excuse us?” Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and wiggled his hips to make Zayn laugh. “Even girls are hitting on you!”

“You are the bisexual one here. If anything I have to be worried!” Zayn replied, laughing. They kissed passionately in the middle of the dancefloor not even caring about people looking at them. “No, I don’t have to. You’re so gone for me, you even tell girls to fuck off.”

“I’d be stupid to share.” Liam answered and they decided to go back to the separated area, to drink something.

Niall was already waiting for them, a smug look on his face. “Zayn can dance. I’ll probably even tweet about it.” He’d delete all of Niall’s accounts. “Liam, how did you do that? I’ve always tried to make him loosen up!”

When Zayn noticed some people directly looking at Liam, checking him out, he crawled into Liam’s lap and wiggled his eyebrows at them. Liam froze. Shit. Maybe that was too much. “Hey, sunshine. Are we courageous today?” Zayn nodded. “Can’t complain.” Zayn reached for his ice-cold cocktail and took a sip of it.

“You two are the worst.” Louis complained, clinking glasses with Zayn. “And I love it.” 

They were having so much fun, Zayn forgot about everything. In the dark of the club, all he focused on was Liam and his friends. Nothing seemed to be complicated anymore until Zayn received a text message.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? Having fun dancing?



 

A cold shiver ran down his neck and Zayn got sick when it dawned on him. Someone was watching him. “Niall? Bathroom!”

“Are we girls now? Why don’t you just go?” Niall said and Zayn glared at him, which made him get up and come with him immediately. 

Zayn was scared because it wasn’t just a coincidence anymore or anything like it. Someone wanted to make him feel bad. He didn’t know why though. They didn’t even go to the bathroom, just stopped around the corner. “Niall, can you keep a secret?” Niall nodded. “Someone is texting me and it creeps me out.”

“What do you mean?” Niall wanted to know, grimacing. Of course, he didn’t understand. How could he?

“You can’t tell the others! Promise me!” Zayn insisted. “Someone’s been texting me weird things lately as if they’re watching me? I don’t know if it makes sense!”

Niall arched his eyebrows. “Like spying on you?”

“I don’t know how to explain. They just know where I am, what I’m doing. At first, I thought that person got the wrong number but it’s not like that. They know my name and stuff.” Zayn tried to explain. “I don’t know what to do but I don’t feel safe at all right now. They just asked me if I had fun dancing!”

“We’re gonna tell Liam, Zayn. Why the fuck are you hiding this? Are you crazy?!” Niall scolded and Zayn tapped his forehead at him. “No, Zayn! You’re gonna tell him!”

“Never in a million years. I don’t want him to be scared all over again! Remember what he told us about? About that creepy ass stalker?!” Zayn ranted, clenching his teeth. “Be a friend and don’t tell him. I’ll get rid of that person!”

Niall seemed to be angry. “I fucking hate this idea, Zayn.”

“Niall, I’m only telling you because you’re my best friend and I can talk to you about everything.” Zayn exhaled, feeling insecure. “Can you keep an eye out for someone looking at me suspiciously? Just to be sure?”

“Is that even a question?” Niall asked and added, “But we’ll tell him if it’s getting worse!”

Half an hour later, everyone but Zayn was dancing. He didn’t feel like it anymore. Instead, he decided to take out his phone and talk to his girls for a few minutes, until Liam would be back. He didn’t want him to keep from dancing, because he was having a lot of fun. _One Instagram notification and several Twitter notifications_. Well, he’d obviously check that out first.

 

_Open Twitter. Open Instagram. Log on to both._

 

**@LiamPayne - 10m**

  * Having a lot of fun with my boys @LouisTomlinson, @HarryStyles @TheIrishOne and @Zayn tonight. 



 

His boys? This probably was the cutest thing ever.

 

**@LiamPayne - 20m**

  * @Zayn can dance. I’ve seen it. 



 

He’d kill Liam but check out his Instagram post first. Nevermind, he’d _kiss_ Liam for that caption saying "What _I said in the morning"_. Fuck. Why was he so stupid? Why did he have to post such things? Holy Spiderman, Zayn loved Liam so much.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Zayn’s Queens-

 

  * Hey girls! - Zayn
  * Zayn, since when can you dance?! - Leti
  * Since never. They forced me to! - Zayn
  * Lmao!!! - Malikah
  * Guess what? - Zayn
  * Tell us! - Mimi
  * I see Liam dancing right in front of me and it’s even hotter than in his music videos. Can you imagine!? I’m dead. - Zayn
  * How are you still alive?? - Ro
  * I don’t know. It’s _so_ hot. - Zayn
  * Where are you? - Sel
  * Some nightclub at WeHo. It’s a great one! - Zayn
  * Ah! That’s why Liam tweeted about having fun with all of you. - Ro
  * Yeah and he’ll have so much more fun later. - Zayn
  * Nobody wants to know. - Lou
  * Don’t be like that. - Zayn
  * Fuck you, Zayn. - Lou
  * Ugh, whatever. - Zayn
  * I need a sex tape. - Malikah
  * Never! - Zayn
  * But it’d be so fucking hot. - Malikah
  * Why are you like that?! - Zayn
  * Can’t help it. - Malikah
  * Hey, Zayn!? - Pat
  * Yeah? - Zayn
  * Can you take a photo of Niall? - Pat
  * You’re such a creep. - Zayn
  * Pleeease! - Pat
  * I’ll send you one, haha. - Zayn
  * Fuck, yes. - Pat
  * *Zayn sent a photo* - Zayn
  * Oh my god what a beautiful club! - Pat
  * You didn’t even pay attention to it. Just admit it. - Zayn
  * True. God, Niall is so hot. - Pat
  * Help. - Zayn
  * Can’t believe Liam posted this on IG. - Lou
  * It’s so cute, right?!?! - Zayn
  * Isn’t it a bit risky? - Leti
  * Who cares. I’m in love. - Zayn
  * Did we miss something?! - Sel
  * Yeah? - Zayn
  * What did I miss? - Lou
  * Well, we woke up this morning and everything was just so perfect… - Zayn
  * DID HE SAY IT?! - Ro
  * Yes! He said he loves me. I’m jsdkalödasd! - Zayn
  * OH MY GOD LIAM IS IN LOVE WITH OUR BEST FRIEND. - Leti
  * I told him too. - Zayn
  * OH MY GOD ZAYN IS IN LOVE WITH LIAM PAYNE. - Leti
  * I’m so happy I could cry. - Zayn
  * Wonderful. - Lou
  * I can imagine. So fucking cute! Can’t wait to see you two being all lovey-dovey in public! Gonna be the best thing ever. - Ro
  * Oh… you will? - Zayn
  * Wait, what? - Lou
  * We talked about it. Don’t know much yet. - Zayn
  * THIS IS EVEN BETTER FOR YOU TWO. - Malikah
  * I don’t even care. I’m doing that for Liam. - Zayn
  * CAN YOU TWO MARRY ALREADY AND HAVE 2432 BABIES?! - Pat
  * Chill. - Zayn
  * Can’t help it. - Pat
  * Niall wants babies. He said 10 kids at least. - Zayn
  * BITCH ME TOO. - Pat
  * Shoot me. - Zayn
  * I gotta go. - Lou
  * Bye, Louuuu. - Zayn
  * Hey, you know what? - Ro
  * What? - Zayn
  * Liam deadass posted a photo of you. - Ro
  * I know. So fucking cute. - Zayn
  * I wish we could see your face. - Ro
  * Sorry! - Zayn
  * SO CUTE. - Sel
  * Girls, I have to go. Liam’s coming. - Zayn
  * Okay! Have fun! - Malikah



“Were you talking to your girls, sunshine?” Liam asked, plopping down next to Zayn. “Had fun?”

“Yeah, just wanted to say hello real quick, since you guys were dancing and all that.” Zayn said, smiling happily. “They liked your Instagram post.”

“Oh, they did?” Liam wanted to know, face flushing slightly. “And you? What about you?”

“I liked the caption.” Zayn mumbled, wanting to say something when a tall guy approached them and cheekily sat down next to Zayn. What the fuck? Separated area? Privacy? Hello?

The man grinned and Zayn didn’t know what to do.“I didn’t want to disturb but I saw you sitting here and I just had to say hello, beautiful. How are you?” Did that guy ignore Liam, or? “What do you want to drink?” The man touched Zayn’s arm. WHAT?!

“I don’t know who you think you are, but I’d appreciate if you didn’t touch the artwork.” Liam hissed, eyes turning dark. Zayn loved jealous Liam, fuck. “If he wants to drink something, he’ll let me know.”

“And who do you think _you_ are?” the blonde man asked, patronizing Liam. “Come on, boy. Move and make some place for a real man. I’m trying to flirt.”

“Oh, are you?” Liam asked, suddenly sounding completely surprised. What the heck? Earth to Liam? “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“Whatever, man. Can’t blame you for being mesmerized. He’s gorgeous.” the man replied, giving Zayn a once over. What game was Liam playing and why couldn’t Zayn speak up. He was just frozen.

Liam laughed. “I know right? He’s really handsome.” His whole attitude changed. “And you know what else he is?”

“I don’t know, pal. Sexy?” the man suggested and Zayn wanted to throw up right into his face. He wasn’t a fucking object and didn’t know why he’d let Liam have his little moment here.

“No.” Liam answered, sounding ice cold. “He’s taken and definitely not interested.” Liam grabbed Zayn by the collar pulled him closer and pressed their lips together, shoving his tongue inside Zayn’s mouth. Zayn smiled into their kiss and demonstratively wrapped his arms around Liam’s upper body. They somehow got carried away, kissing unbothered in front of everyone.

“I’m glad you’re doing this in here, instead of outside, but we gotta go. Harry doesn’t feel good.” Louis interrupted them. “Want to leave as well?”

“There’s gonna be paps.” Liam said, checking for Zayn’s reaction. “Are you sure, you’re ready for that?”

Zayn and Liam got up and interlocked fingers instinctively. Liam’s hands were sweaty. “I am, the question is, are you?”

___

Niall was the first one to speak up inside the car. “This shit was scary, damn.” Zayn still couldn’t. “And you’re dealing with this all of the time, Liam? I know how it’s like for Harry and Louis because we talked about it, but it’s nothing in comparison!”

“Yeah it’s exhausting but it’s actually not always like that. Because of Zayn and those rumors they’re especially keen on taking photos they can sell. The questions aren’t always that invasive.” Liam was worried and Zayn knew it, but he simply didn’t know how to cope with what had just happened. People had screamed at them, the cameras had been shoved right into their faces, the flash had blinded him…”Zayn, baby, are you okay?” Zayn nodded. “It's not easy but you did great, you know?”

“Did I fuck up?” Zayn just wanted to know, thinking about how he’d held Liam’s hand, how he’d focused on him instead of _them_. “What if I look horrible?” Zayn shoved his hands into his pockets and suddenly felt something inside. “I can’t wait to see the photos.”

“I bet you’ll look beautiful as always.” Liam reassured him, pecking his lips. “I actually can’t wait for the headlines.”

“Your team is gonna be so mad.” Niall said, distracting Liam. Zayn quickly pulled out what was hidden inside of his jacket. A piece of paper. Okay?

 

I’m everywhere. You’re gonna **regre** t ****_kissing him in public._


	26. Moonlight

It was the first time Zayn was allowed to see Liam at work and it was weird. He used to be a fan, only seeing the final outcomes and now he’d see how the whole process of an interview usually went down. While someone was currently doing Liam’s hair, Zayn was waiting, sitting across from him on a really uncomfortable red sofa. There was nothing he hated more than doing absolutely nothing while waiting, so he decided to talk to his friends instead of just sitting around, not even being allowed to talk to Liam. It actually hadn’t even been a surprise when at some point the lady had snapped. Liam had talked to Zayn, had grimaced and laughed instead of sitting still. Now the fat was in the fire. They weren’t allowed to talk until Liam’s hair was done.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Zayn’s Queens-

  * Hello ladies! - Zayn
  * Zaynie! - Reema
  * I have to wait. Please entertain me! - Zayn
  * What for? - Reema
  * You’ll never guess! - Zayn
  * Why don’t you just tell us? - Lou
  * That’s boring! - Zayn
  * You are waiting for Liam? - Mimi
  * Yes. Close. - Zayn
  * How are we supposed to know what you are waiting for, Zayn? Just tell us already! We can’t see you, can we? - Leti
  * Liam’s getting interviewed. - Zayn
  * Cool! - Reema
  * Can’t wait to see how it’s like behind the scenes! - Zayn
  * You gotta tell us everything. - Pat
  * Someone’s doing his hair right now. - Zayn
  * His hair is always on fleek, what is that person doing? - Sel
  * I said the exact same thing, haha! - Zayn
  * Difference is, that you can touch it and we can’t. - Lou
  * That’s true. It’s so fluffy! - Zayn
  * Course it is. - Lou
  * I don’t even know what I’m doing here. - Zayn
  * Probably distracting Liam! - Malikah
  * Already did. The stylist already hates me. - Zayn
  * You can’t just do that! It’s business. - Leti
  * Shut up, Leti. You’d do it too. It’s Liam! - Zayn
  * Where are you though? - Lou
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * Who is interviewing Liam? - Lou
  * I think it was KIIS FM, the radio station! - Zayn
  * Ha! The last interview with them was funny. - Pat
  * Right? That’s why I’m so excited. - Zayn
  * Yeah, he was laughing all the time. - Mimi
  * I remember the question about his shirt! - Zayn
  * Me too! But it _was_ ugly. - Reema
  * It wasn’t! - Zayn
  * Zayn, you said it was! Don’t lie now! - Malikah
  * It was ugly. - Zayn
  * We’re so gonna tell Liam you said that! - Leti
  * Not my fault that the shirt was ugly as fuck. - Zayn
  * He can dress though. - Reema
  * Yeah, he looks hot af today. - Zayn
  * I want to see! - Lou
  * I’m sure someone will post photos. - Zayn
  * But you can SEE him, hoe. - Leti
  * I can even TOUCH him, bitch. - Zayn
  * I love you! - Leti
  * I love all of you guys as well. I’d love to talk but I think I should put my phone away. The lady isn’t really amused. - Zayn



 

Zayn decided to quickly tweet something before letting his iPhone disappear again. He didn’t know one wasn't allowed to have fun here. Geez.

 

_Open Twitter. Log On. Ignore notifs. Tweet._

 

**@Zayn - 1s**

  * It’s a _nice_ shirt this time!  Promise!



 

Zayn had just put his phone away, when two men in suits entered the room, apparently searching for Liam. One of them spotted Zayn first, approached him and gave him a quick once over, appearing very condescendingly. What a lovely person!

He adjusted his tie and Zayn wanted to vomit. What a stuck up prick. “So _you_ are that Zac everyone is talking about. I see, I see.” Zac? Was he talking to him?

Looking straight into the man’s face he answered just as dismissively. “For your information, my name is Zayn, not Zac.”

The unpleasant person didn’t move, just distorted his mouth in disgust. “Same thing. Who cares?”

“I do.” Liam hissed, immediately sitting down next to Zayn, ready to defend him. “Hello, Peter.” Liam knew the idiot and he didn’t like him one bit and although Zayn didn’t even know that jerk he felt the same. Pure dislike. “That’s Zayn and if I see you speak lightly of him ever again, I’ll make someone fire you.” Ice cold Liam was new. Who was that guy? The other one came over and Liam suddenly didn’t seem to be that self-confident anymore. He just nodded.

“Liam.” the older man said, sounding very bossy. “I expect you to be professional today, even though your boy toy is around. I don’t care. We’ll talk about that later.”

Boy toy? Who even were these assholes? “I’m not sure if you’re talking about me, but has your mother taught you nothing? There’s something called respect as far as I know, so-“

He didn’t even let him finish, just turned around and ditched him. What a disgusting person. “No, his mother clearly failed at parenting.” Liam didn’t say anything, just appeared to be very anxious, which confused the hell out of Zayn.

“You talk pretty big for a nobody, pretty boy.” _Asshole Number One_ said, following _Asshole Number Two_ with his eyes. “Get your _Sugar Baby_ under control, Liam.”

“Instead of telling me what to do, focus on kissing John’s ass.” Liam responded and demonstratively took Zayn’s hand in support of him. “Now fuck off, would you?” Zayn couldn’t speak, jaw still dropped. Had this just happened? He wasn’t a boy toy and he especially wasn’t Liam’s fucking _Sugar Baby_ , what the fuck?! Peter left, sneering like the dickhead he was. “I’m really sorry, sunshine. I should’ve warned you but I forgot how rude they are. You're neither of what they just said, okay? You’re an amazing person and I _love_ you.” Zayn couldn’t wipe away the blank yet outraged look on his face. He also couldn’t say one thing. He just wanted to cry, cause never in his life had he been treated like that. Sure he’d experienced really bad things but nobody had ever disrespected him like that. What really bothered him though was that Liam _knew_ these people _very_ well and even though he refused to believe it, deep down he already knew who these guys were. It felt like the lump in his throat slowly choked him, while staring into space. “Baby? Do you need to go and get some fresh air?” Zayn wanted his mom, not fresh air. Suddenly it all came crashing down on him. Nothing would ever be normal again. He’d never be _just_ a fan. He missed his family. Someone was sending him creepy messages. People recognized him. Men in suits hated him for whatever reason. Liam was his boyfriend. _Fuck._ Liam didn’t say anything else, just held Zayn to comfort him. Zayn hadn’t even noticed that he was shaking.

Then all of a sudden 20 minutes had passed, Liam was called to sit down in front of the camera and prepare for filming. Zayn was asked to sit across from Liam but _most definitely_ not in front of the camera. They could see each other though.

The interviewer was a really nice guy, Zayn had never heard of before though, which was new because he usually recognized people who interviewed Liam. He seemed to appreciate Liam, treated him like a normal person and had even smiled at Zayn, contrary to almost everybody else in the room. Zayn felt like shit but ignored it because it wasn’t the right time or place to show. Instead, he decided to simply act like he used to when he hadn’t know Liam yet. He’d focus on the interview, on Liam and on the questions. Proper fangirl mode. “We heard you’ll bless us with one more song soon. Is that true, Liam?”

“Yeah, it is! It’s gonna take a bit longer than planned though.” Liam answered, smiling broadly. “I changed my opinion last-minute, you know? Had already recorded a song but I was on a vacation with my good friend Louis recently and you know how it is.” The guy waited. “Suddenly you got that idea, some lyrics in your head and you just sit down.”

“You’re working on a new song with _Louis Tomlinson_ then? The last one went straight to number one as far as I remember.” the guy called Connor said.

Liam didn’t even look at Zayn. “Yeah, was quite a success. The song we’re working on this time is a slow one.”

“Can you tell us something about it?” Connor wanted to know. “Something. Anything, really. I’m sure your fans want to know.” Someone standing next to Zayn shook his head. Aha. Liam wasn’t allowed to say anything.

“Sure.” What was Liam doing?! “It’s called _Home_ ” They’d kill Liam. Nasty John was fuming with anger and Zayn noticed straight away that he’d preferably wring Liam’s neck sooner rather than later. Over Zayn’s dead body!

“Sounds promising!” Connor grinned. “We asked some fans what they wanted to know. Ready to give us some answers?” Liam nodded happily. At least his fans could cheer him up. “All right! _@SarahLovesLiam_ wants to know what music you’re currently listening to.”

Liam laughed and Zayn was melting on the inside because he suddenly seemed to be so excited. “That’s an easy one! I’m obsessed with Latin tunes. You know, artists like _Maluma_ , _Luis Fonsi_ and my pal _J. Balvin_.” Good to know!

“Ah, who doesn’t like that! Same, bro.” Connor agreed, ready for another question. “And there’s also someone called _@PayneXMelanie_ who wants to know where you currently are.” Los Angeles, moron. “I don’t think Liam has to answer. It’s quite obvious. Let’s skip that one. _@LimaBeanDiane_ asks if you’d rather never fly or never drive again.”

What a stupid question that was. “I love my car but if I could never fly again I’d be fucked. I guess I now have to find someone who can drive me.” Liam giggled. Zayn too, even though he’d never seen Liam’s beloved car before. What even?!

“Last fan question!” Connor announced excitedly. “ _@TheKingOfQueensZ_ wants to know if you’d rather never kiss someone ever again, or never…We’re live on air!” That wasn’t happening. It wasn’t. “Would you rather never kiss someone again or never make love to them ever again?” Zayn had completely forgotten he’d asked questions. It’s been months! His old account wasn’t even a thing anymore. Where did they get this question!? “Wow, people really want to know _things_ , Liam!”

Liam was looking off camera, gaping at Zayn before he burst out laughing. Zayn wanted to die. Why on earth did this have to happen to him?! Liam bit his lip, thinking about the question and Zayn nervously shifted around in his chair. “See, this question is a good one.” Could the ground please open up and swallow Zayn? “Kissing is something that can mean a lot, you know? If I was in love with someone…“ Liam looked directly into Zayn’s eyes and smiled broadly. “When you’re in love, kissing means everything, you know? I can’t imagine never kissing him again.” It had slipped. He’d said _him_. Fucking hell.  Suddenly _Asshole Number One_ waved his hands like mad, implying to just continue with the interview and not going into it, while _Asshole Number Two_ killed Liam with his eyes. The interviewer didn’t seem to notice, while it apparently dawned on Liam on the other hand. “I mean…uh…You know? Do you have a girlfriend?” Oh, holy Spiderman. Why couldn’t Liam stop!?

“Oh yeah! She’s lovely. I know what you mean! I couldn’t imagine not kissing her ever again.” Connor agreed and Zayn prayed he’d change the subject already. “You said _him_ though. Is there something you want to tell us about, Liam?” Zayn panicked on the inside. “Does this have to do with the person you’ve been seen with lately?” Yes it had, dumbass!

“No comment.” Liam simply said. “Can’t answer that.” Of course, he couldn’t. The evil man standing next to Zayn was currently looking daggers at him.

“We’ll see then!” the interviewer replied, winking at Zayn, apparently putting one and one together. “One last question for today. I know this was a short interview, guys, but celebs are busy!” Liam laughed, even though Zayn knew it was just put on this time. “Have you ever thought about acting?”

“I was offered some roles a while ago actually.” Liam answered, sounding pretty insecure by now. “I declined. I’m a singer, not an actor. But never say never. Thanks for having me, Connor.”

They bid goodbye. “Thank you, Liam Payne! Can’t wait to talk to you again soon. Bye.” Connor got up and left the room, smiling at Liam one last time, before a young woman took over.

Liam hesitated, but eventually got up, walking over. He was about to say something, already smiling at Zayn when _The Men In Black Asshole Version_ asked for his attention. “Liam we need to talk. Take your pretty boy over here with you.” They left.

Zayn was scared shitless. Who were they? What did they want? Liam protectively wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist. He bit his lip, looking very serious. “Zayn, sunshine, you can still leave. Paddy is waiting outside. You can ask him to drive you home, okay? You don’t have to do this.”

“That’s your team, isn’t it? All of those horrible people work with you.” Zayn mumbled, wrapping his arms around Liam, hugging him tightly. “I’m not leaving. We’ll do this together.” Liam nodded silently. “Together we’re strong, right? You’re worth it, remember?” Liam nodded again, looking horrified. Zayn carefully made Liam look at him, lifting his chin up with his finger. “We can do this. Nobody can drag us down. Imagine Louis, Harry and Niall would also be there, okay? You’re not alone.”

“You truly are my sunshine.” Liam whispered and suddenly it became crystal clear.

“Did you know that I hate nights? I actually hate them so much I want them to not exist. Not because of Niall annoying me to death wanting to go out, no, I’ve always been scared of the darkness, you know? When I was younger I always had to leave a light on.” Zayn confessed, smiling weakly.

“What do you want to say?” Liam asked, pressing his lips together.

“Then one day everything changed. I got obsessed with that one singer, called Liam Payne. I’m sure you’ve heard of him.” Zayn continued and Liam knit his brows. Nights weren’t that bad anymore, because fangirling helped distracting myself. I still couldn’t sleep very well though, knowing it was pitch black outside.” Zayn interrupted himself, trying to find the right words. “And a while later I was suddenly talking to him, which helped me even more.” He hoped Liam could follow him. “And that fear even started disappearing when we fell in love.”

By now Liam was slightly grinning. “Sunshine, what do you mean?”

“If I’m your sunshine, then you’re my _moonlight_.” Zayn whispered, asking himself why he hadn’t thought about that earlier. Liam leaned in and they kissed putting all of their hearts in that one kiss while holding each other as tight as possible to gain strength for what was about to come. “I love you, Liam.”

___

“Liam, if you earn that much money and if you can live the lifestyle you live because of us, you have to do what we’re telling you to do. There’s no such thing as a debate.” John ranted, banging on the table. “We can ruin you.”

“Yeah, you could but you wouldn’t do that. You need me. I’m literally your cash-cow, John.” Liam replied, keeping a cool head. “We both know that you’re making a lot of money with my music.”

“You think so, boy? You know nothing.” his sidekick said. Zayn wanted to slap his face.

Zayn was afraid to speak up but he didn’t want Liam to feel alone. “Can I ask something?” They ignored him. “I know I’m invisible because I’m a nobody, but I know for a fact that none of you guys are deaf.” He squeezed Liam’s hand, which he was holding underneath the table. “Why don’t you take the opportunity and ask me?”

“Did any of us allow you to talk?” John snapped and Liam _accidentally_ kicked the asshole's shin. “Ouch.”

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to do that.” Liam apologized. “Zayn, what do you mean?” Ah, he wanted to give him the chance to talk.

“I don’t know why no one thought about me being one of Liam’s fans. I literally know his fanbase.” Zayn explained, trying to sound as professional as possible. “Before my Twitter account _@TheKingOfQueensZ_ got suspended a lot of people knew me. And I know them.”

“Come on, kiddo. What do you want to say? It’s not interesting anyway.” _Asshole Number Two,_ Peter tried to cut him off. With one swift hand motion, John shut him up, waiting for Zayn to keep on going.

“I’ve been here since the very beginning of Liam’s career, but how would you know? I know the fans, know how they see Liam, what they want and expect. I know them like nobody else. I know them better than any of you guys could ever. Why don’t you ask me what I think?” Zayn calmly asked, but couldn’t hold back shading them a little bit. “Is it because I’m just Liam’s boy toy?”

“That boy is right.” a woman, wearing a very expensive looking costume suddenly spoke up. “Not even Ray knows and he’s responsible for keeping an eye on the fandom.” John nodded.

Liam smiled proudly. “Guess he isn’t that invisible anymore.”

“I suppose you want to come out, Liam?” the same woman wanted to know. “As bisexual. We’re not telling anyone you’re gay.”

“He’s not gay.” Zayn blurted, suddenly feeling kind of guilty for not being bisexual or straight. Wow, this people really messed with one’s head.

“Who cares. You’re in the picture, Zac.” John said, sounding as patronizingly as always.

“If I hear you call my boyfriend Zac instead of Zayn ever again, I’ll give a fuck about contracts and do whatever I want to do. You treat him with the respect he deserves from now on.” Liam hissed, clenching his teeth. “The answer is yes. I’m tired of fake girlfriends and your bullshit. I’m sure nobody but you has a problem with me dating Zayn.”

“We’ll see. You didn’t care about what we agreed on anyway. You know about your solo action’s consequences. One last song and then no more for six months.” Peter reminded Liam. Zayn wished he could do something.

Liam rolled his eyes and Zayn knew he wanted to leave just as bad as him. “What solo action? We went on a vacation and to a club. That’s living my life, not trying to piss you off. Not my fault that paparazzi are nasty. Don’t even know how they managed to find us at Bora Bora.”

“We just wanted to change your opinion, Liam.” the lady said and caught Zayn’s attention. That answer didn’t make sense unless…

“What exactly do you mean? Who is _we_?” Zayn simply asked, not caring about being allowed to speak up or not. Fuck those nasty people.

“I asked someone to take photos of you two on vacation. Your friend’s husband Harry was nice enough to let us know where you guys were. Peter posted them. Thought we could talk some sense into you but it didn’t work.” she explained and Zayn couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His own team was exposing Liam like that? “You had nothing better to do than to post about Zayn _and_ go out knowing paparazzi would take several photos? Unbelievable. Those headlines. Ugh.” At least they knew now. The only question Zayn still had was, who’d tagged his location. There was no way these people could’ve figured out his password. If they really had, Zayn was glad he’d changed it again after that incident.

Liam screwed up his face in utter disgust. “Wow. Just wow. Whole new level of desperation. I think I’m about to vomit.” He didn’t let go of Zayn’s hand. “How embarrassing to invade your own client’s privacy like that.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Zayn stated, and casually decided to show them, holding Liam’s hand visible for everyone now. “Guess you picked the wrong guy.” Liam gave Zayn a smile full of love. “So are we going to do this or what?” Damn, Zayn was proud of himself. Since when was he able to do such things? He felt like Niall. Totally self-confident.

“We’re doing this. But you’re doing what we say.” John said, sounding ice cold. “Get out of my sight.”

____

“I can’t believe you asked that, Zayn! How did you even manage to do that? Thought your account was gone?” Liam squeaked, still laughing about Zayn’s question. “But now you know, even though I lied. I won’t pass on sex.”

“I don’t know, okay? It’s been months since I tweeted that question. I didn’t even remember until the interviewer read it. Embarrassing, really.” Zayn turned red, walking next to Liam, who had his arm wrapped around Zayn’s waist. “I’m glad you don’t actually have to choose because… you know?” Zayn wiggled his eyebrows. “Can’t wait to get some.” Had he just said that?! Liam laughed.

“What now? Still interested in sightseeing? Could show you the infamous _Rodeo Drive_ ” Liam suggested, also wiggling his eyebrows. What a dork!

Zayn pursed his lips. “You just want to spend some money. Don’t act like I don’t know what _Rodeo Drive_ is, babe.”

Liam nudged Zayn cheekily. “Duh. Let’s spend some of that money. That’s what it’s for.”

The _Rodeo Drive_ was a two-mile-long street known for luxury goods stores and also one of the most famous streets in the world. Zayn felt so out of place, he couldn’t even put it into words. With more than 100 world-renowned stores and hotels comprising its three magnificent blocks within the _Golden Triangle_ , it was easy to become lost in the street's splendor and charm. The first thing Liam showed his boyfriend was the _Pretty-Woman-hotel,_ which had provided the backdrop to exterior scenes from the classic film with _Richard Gere_ and _Julia Roberts_.

Just across the street, was _Two Rodeo Drive_ , a shopping center with a cobblestone walkway, street lamps and some floral displays. Liam quickly mentioned names like _Lanvin_ , _Versace_ and _Jimmy Choo_ but Zayn just gaped at his surroundings, not even listening. Everyone looked so rich and everything seemed to be so exclusive Zayn didn’t know how to react.

To make Zayn loosen up Liam decided to take a selfie with him, striking a pose in front of the stairs and fountain on the south end of _Two Rodeo Drive_. They made faces at each other, smiled happily and even kissed for the camera once, Paddy always standing in close proximity.

After showing Zayn the _Rodeo Drive Walk Of Style_ , a fashion version of _The Walk Of Fame_ , one of _Frank Lloyd Wright’s_ architectural projects and some other things one had already heard of, he now dragged Zayn along to finally go shopping. Zayn couldn’t get rid of feeling watched but blamed it on people probably wondering what _he_ was doing _here_. He _was_ wearing really expensive clothes Liam had bought him but he felt like having an illuminated advertising hovering above his head saying _Loser_. He imagined it like the diamond/plumbob in _The Sims_.

Zayn also didn’t know how to tell Liam that he didn’t exactly think it was okay for Liam to buy him stuff. He remembered what Andy had told him about, that Liam loved spoiling his loved ones, but Zayn also couldn’t forget one of the idiots calling him a _Sugar Baby_ , which he wasn’t and never wanted to be. Liam had talked about over 100 boutiques offering the finest in fashion apparel, handbags, shoes, home accessories, jewelry and more but Zayn only heard _expensive, expensive, expensive_ actually.

And how could it be otherwise, Liam made him enter _Gucci_ first. “This location has the best selection and the nicest employees, Zayn. Don’t look like that!” Liam wanted to calm him down, sure, but this was _Gucci_ , not _Topshop_!

“Hello, Liam darling!” a man said, smiling broadly, truly being happy seeing him. “Long time no see!”

“Hey, Anthony!” Liam greeted him back. “Can you do me a huge favor and bring Zayn a glass of water?” Water? He wasn’t thirsty. He nodded and vanished into thin air within the blink of an eye. Liam turned to his boyfriend. “He can be a bit overwhelming and I want you to relax. It’s a store like every other. Just mention Harry if you feel uncomfortable and you’ll be best friends within seconds, promise.” Zayn nodded, not daring to move. “Sunshine, you want to sit down? You look like a ghost.”

“Liam, I’m afraid to touch anything!” Zayn panicked, trying to stand still. “What if I break something?”

Liam cracked up. “You’re _so_ cute. Take a deep breath and relax. I know all of the employees and their boss, Anthony. He’s such a nice person.”

Just when he mentioned him, he turned around the corner, thrusting the glass of water into Zayn’s hand and cracked a smile. “You must be Zayn.” Duh. Liam had just mentioned his name. He nodded, sipping on his water to not come across as impolite. “I get it Liam, really do. Zayn’s gorgeous.” Why couldn’t people stop talking about him like that. “My dear, I know exactly what you should get! It’s made for you!” Liam laughed and winked at Zayn. “Come on, dear. Follow me!” Liam nodded, agreeing with him. Zayn followed like a dog, not daring to refuse.

Within minutes Anthony had literally forced him to try on an outfit and Zayn didn’t know what to say. He looked good. How on earth did he look good wearing _this_?! “I like it?” He just wanted Anthony to know that he was doing a great job.

“Harry was so right.” Anthony suddenly announced and both, Liam and him were waiting for an explanation. “He showed me a picture of you.” He did what? “I couldn’t help but show someone else. I hope you can forgive me.” He didn’t know what he wanted to say.

Liam apparently did, because he was smiling like crazy. “We take that outfit and that business card.” What was he even talking about? And what?! He would not let Liam buy that outfit for Batman’s sake.

“Liam, no. I’m not your _Sugar Baby_.” There he’d said it. Anthony got the giggles.

“I knew you’d say that. I just knew it!” Liam got into a fuss. “Zayn, you’re my boyfriend, not a _Sugar Baby_. Don’t listen to him. He’s an asshole. He knows nothing. Can I please buy you that outfit because you look stunning? I ask you for your permission.”

“Liam, I didn’t know! That’s amazing news. Zayn is wonderful! Such a gorgeous young man.” Anthony interrupted and Zayn wanted to die because of embarrassment. “He’s nice too. That’s great!”

“I know, I know.” Liam mumbled, waiting for Zayn’s response.

“What’s that business card thing about?” Zayn just asked. “I only say yes if someone finally tells me what everyone but me knows about!”

“You still don’t get that you’re model material, sunshine. Everyone wants you to model for them. First Harry’s friend, now Anthony’s.” Liam explained and Zayn tapped his forehead at him.

“I see! Young Zayn doesn’t realize how precious he is. What a shame.” Anthony said, running around like a headless chicken, suddenly grabbing Zayn’s hand dragging him along. “Look in that mirror.” He wouldn’t. “Honey, open your eyes and look in that mirror!”.

After five minutes he gave up. “I see myself.”

Anthony laughed. “Look at you closely for once, not paying attention to the person in the mirror actually being you, okay? What do you see?” Zayn tried. “See that hair? It’s perfect, thick and neat. That face? Not a single flaw! Beautiful eyes and amazing eyelashes. Straight nose! Plump lips! Great jawline. Body? Just right!” He didn’t really see it but he at least didn’t feel that ugly anymore by now, thanks to Liam’s compliments and all that. “You are beautiful and you should at least think about it.” He gave him a business card. “They’d really like to meet you. Take Harry with you! Everyone loves him. He’ll help you out. Or Liam! He’s so charming.”

“Liam?” Zayn mumbled “Is he saying the truth?”

Liam nodded, biting his lip while smiling. “You _are_ breathtakingly beautiful, sunshine.”

“I admit that I have no idea what all of you are talking about because I only see myself, but it’s fine with me.” Zayn took the business card. “But only if Harry will be there! Otherwise, I’ll shit my pants.”

“My baby is going to be a model!” Liam announced very proudly. “We need to celebrate!”

“We’ll see.” Zayn answered, not knowing how to feel about it. His phone notified him and he froze because he already knew who’d texted him. Why did that person always have to ruin his day?!

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I told you to leave but now I had to follow you instead because you didn’t. Cute Selfies? _Rodeo Drive_? _Gucci_? Really? 




	27. Awkward

To say that Zayn was scared by now was an understatement. Today he’d received 40 calls which he hadn't answered, seeing that _Unknown_ had tried to call him. He simply didn’t know what to do anymore and just when he was thinking about telling Liam, his phone rang again, followed by a text message. 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Did you know that I know all of your sisters? And your mother seems to be lovely as well.



  
Zayn was shaking but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell Liam, who was currently sitting outside with Niall, talking about guitars. He didn’t want Liam to be scared ever again, especially not because of some _creep_. He’d gone through something like this before and Zayn knew that a second time would be too much, so he sneaked out of the house like a pro, using the back exit to go see Louis and Harry. He didn’t even know if they were at home but he walked over nevertheless and knocked on their door a few minutes later.

He was about to give up, because nobody answered the door when suddenly someone tore it open. Harry was topless, white towel wrapped around his hips, hair dripping. “Sorry, sorry! I was taking a shower. Hi Zayn!”

“Usually I’d say I’m coming back later but I _have_ to talk to you or Louis. I’d prefer talking to you though. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.” Zayn mumbled, biting his lip until it already hurt.

Harry eyed him suspiciously, obviously trying to figure out what bothered Zayn. “Sure, come in. Louis isn’t at home. He’s somewhere in Beverly Hills struggling with a stubborn singer or whatever. Take a seat in the living room.” Zayn didn’t say anything, just followed Harry inside, plopped down on the huge comfortable black sofa and took a deep breath. “Zayn, what’s wrong? Did you and Liam fight?”

“N-no, no!” Zayn stuttered, not sure if telling Harry was the right thing. “It’s something else, but I’m still not sure if talking about it is a good idea.” Harry frowned. “Before you ask, no, Liam _doesn’t_ know!”

“Spit it out!” Harry said, not looking like he was expecting anything serious. “Can’t be that bad.” No, not bad. _Worse_ more like.

Zayn knew Harry would tell his boyfriend eventually but he could at least try. “I don’t want you to tell Liam.”

“You know that it depends on the situation.” Harry answered and Zayn decided to not tell Harry and just say something else instead. He couldn’t risk it, shit. “But it’s embarrassing!

Harry rolled his eyes, grinning. “Liam’s talking to me about embarrassing things all of the time. I’m sure I can handle this. Remember when we sat here talking about baby clothes and stuff?” Zayn nodded. “Liam was all weird, got up and disappeared.” Zayn was listening. “He told me that he got jealous, Zayn. Jealous!”

“Why would he be jealous? I don’t understand.” Zayn wondered, trying to figure out what Harry meant.

“A while ago Liam was jealous because of mine and Louis’ relationship. Well, maybe that’s not the right word. He just wanted what we had, you know? He was longing for a relationship like ours. And when Niall was gushing over the baby clothes and the kid in general, Liam told me that he couldn’t believe that the surrogacy was a thing now and that we were having a kid and he wasn’t. He’s so weird sometimes. All he wants in life is someone who loves him to death and one who loves kids as much as he does.” Harry explained and Zayn just didn’t know what to say. He had thought Liam didn’t like kids at all, because of that weird reaction. “I actually told him to fuck off and focus on you, because you’re amazing and exactly what he always wanted.”

“You _like_ me?” Zayn wanted to know because sometimes he didn’t know if Harry could even stand him.

“You’re just like him, for fuck’s sake.” Harry yelled, looking annoyed. _Shit_. “Of course I like you. You’re in fact the first partner of him I appreciate.” Zayn wanted to know how many relationships Liam had had before and which one was legit, which one PR. “The two idiots before you…Don’t even remind me. Wanted to punch both of them, even though one of them was a woman. Horrible, horrible person.” _Two_. Okay. “You can always tell me when you have doubts, okay? I’m just so worried about Liam all of the time I’m sometimes trying to analyze every little detail when it comes to you.”

“I’d never hurt him. I _love_ him.” Zayn blurted and suddenly Harry’s attitude changed.

“Did you just say…You said you love him. Zayn!? What did I miss!?” Harry shrieked, eyes wide open. So Liam _hadn’t_ mentioned that.

“You were right when you said that you _just know_. Maybe I knew a little bit early but I’m 100% sure about it. _I love him._ ” Zayn confessed, blushing a little bit. “He’s everything I’ve ever wanted and I’m talking about Liam, not _Liam Payne_. I couldn’t care less about him being famous. He’s just…Harry, I’m head over heels in love with him. I’m trash.” Harry giggled. “And the best thing is, that it’s mutual!”

“Wait, what?” Harry squeaked, looking shocked. “What do you mean, when you say that? Did he? No, he didn’t. There’s no way.” Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Zayn, did he say the L-Word?!”

Zayn scratched his head, confused because of Harry’s behavior. “You mean L-Word as in LOVE? Um, yeah he might have said that” Harry visibly tensed up. “Do you want me to quote him? I’m confused.” Harry nodded, apparently being excited. Weird guy. “He said, and that’s a quote, _I’m so in love with you I can’t breathe anymore_.”

Harry clapped enthusiastically. “I knew it. I knew it! I told him he’d love someone one day. I knew it’d be you. Oh my god I have to tell Louis that Liam finally managed to talk about feelings. I’m so proud of him.” What was happening?

Zayn didn’t know how to react. “Harry, I have no idea what you’re talking about but yeah, he said _it_ and I couldn’t be happier.”

“How would you know?” Harry replied, looking very delighted. “We talked about love once, you know? About feelings and such things. Liam claimed that he’d never feel something like that. He didn’t believe in it at all. He even argued that he’d never ever say the three words. Now he did! He’s genuinely in love with you. He’s never said it before!”

Harry made Zayn chuckle. “I’ve never said it before either. I swore to myself that I’d only say it if I was 100% sure about my feelings. I thought I’d think about it before but it just hit me that day and I told him immediately.”

“I’m so fucking happy for you two. You both deserve it so much! Louis thinks you’re a very good match and I agree. I’m so glad Liam went with his gut and just texted you back.” Harry answered, blowing Zayn a kiss, which usually would be a bit weird but seemed totally okay when Harry did it. “What did you want to talk to me about though?”

 _Oh right_. No, he could definitely not tell Harry now. He’d talk about something else that he couldn’t get out of his head. “I’m a virgin.” Why couldn’t he keep his big mouth shut? Holy Batman.

“And that’s a problem because…?” Harry questioned, looking relaxed.

“Because! It is a _problem_ , okay?” Zayn repeated himself. “Ugh, fuck it. I mentioned it already, so we can talk about it. Whatever.” He could at least ask someone now, before making a fool out of himself right in front of his boyfriend. “I’m embarrassed, Harry. I don’t know what to do!”

“The question is, what kind of virgin you are, sweetheart. You aren’t a blowjob one, that’s for sure. Liam couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” Zayn would kill Liam. “So I guess you never received.” Zayn nodded, wanting to die. “And why is it a big deal?”

He couldn’t answer that, he just wanted to talk about it. “I don’t even know.”

“Do you even know if Liam tops? Did you two talk about it? You should have that conversation or at least mention it before you do the do.” Harry suggested, sounding like some expert. “Well, you can be versatile too, you know? Louis and I, we kind of share that, really.”

“I didn’t need to know that!” Zayn squeaked, kind of being surprised. “I can’t just ask Liam! We never even thought about…you know.”

“The sexual tension between you is getting out of hand.” Harry admitted. “You should fuck already.” Harry had not just. He had. Holy Spiderman! “Don’t be shocked. I’m being serious.”

Zayn ignored it. “I figured! Doesn’t help me much, though!”

“Are you ready for it?” Harry asked him. “And what do you want? Did you think about it? What do you feel comfortable with? Just think about giving _and_ receiving. You don’t need to tell me but you can ask me everything.”

“Liam likes pushing me up against walls, so I figured he wants to fuck me.” Zayn blurted and regretted saying that within seconds. Why? Why?!?! “Amazing. We’re talking about fucking.”

“Louis owes me money now.” Harry laughed, shook his head and just went back to being an adviser. “We like bets when it comes to you two, sorry.” Unbelievable! “Zayn, you shouldn’t think about what you think Liam wants, but about what _you_ want, especially when it’s _your_ first time.” Harry interrupted himself. “Wait, is it? Did _you_ fuck someone before?” Zayn denied. “Just talk to Liam about it when it’s time. I’m sure he’ll be very sweet about it.”

“How do you know what _you_ want, Harry?” Zayn asked curiously, thinking about it.

“Depends on my mood, I guess.” Harry thought about Zayn’s question for a minute or two. “Sometimes I want Louis to just take me from behind, sometimes I just want to push him down. Sometimes we make love. Sometimes we just _fuck_.” Zayn turned up his mouth. “Oh, you were talking about giving and receiving again. Oops.” Yeah, oops. He would never get rid of those images ever again! “Depends as well, Zayn. Just go with your gut. Do you want Liam to fuck you or do you want to fuck him? It’s as simple as that. You’ll figure out what you prefer soon enough.”

“Oh for Spiderman’s sake. I’ll just wrap him around my little finger and see. Thank you! Can you babysit Niall in the meantime?!”

Harry burst out laughing. “I’m sure he’ll take to his heels voluntarily. He’s _always_ welcome!”

“I completely forgot to tell you about _Gucci_.” Zayn changed the subject. “I know I’m an idiot but I got another business card and this time I’ll do it but I wanted to ask you if you can come with me because I’m shitting my pants. I just don’t know why I should be a model. _Me_ out of all people!”

Harry smirked, apparently already knowing about it. “Liam told me.” Of course, he did. “We can do it tomorrow.” Already!? Zayn wouldn’t survive that. “You can do it. They already love you. They’re just waiting to take photos of you. You’re exactly what they’re looking for at the moment, you know? Can’t wait to see Liam’s face.”

“What does it have to do with Liam?” Zayn asked, not understanding what Harry meant.

“He’ll probably buy all of the photos himself and make a collage or shit” Harry responded and they both got the giggles. “I’m not joking. He admires you, Zayn.”

“Yes, I do.” Liam interrupted their conversation, looking at them with a rather unpleasant look on his face. “I was looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found, sunshine. Why are you here and why is Harry almost naked?” He glared at Harry. “Explanation?”

“Zayn, you should probably think about what we’ve been talking about and send Niall over already. Look at Liam. He’s _so_ jealous. Gonna be _hot_.” Harry winked at him.

Liam got mad. “I have no idea what you two are talking about but I don’t like you sitting next to Harry, who’s fucking naked, Zayn. Where is Louis?!”

“We took a shower together. You can’t blame me. Zayn is hot.” Harry said, trying to look very serious. Did he really have to?!

“You fucking what?” Liam yelled, glaring at both of them.

“Of course we didn’t, Liam! I was taking a shower when Zayn knocked on the door. He wanted to talk about something and since it was urgent I didn’t have the time to get dressed. Calm down, would you?” Harry explained, while Zayn was busy checking out Liam. He couldn’t help it. Liam looked really hot when he was angry. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye!” Harry kicked them out. Nice.

___

Niall was reading a magazine when Zayn and Liam entered the villa. Zayn couldn’t believe he was doing this… but he _was_ doing this. Now. “Niall, Harry wants you to come over. He needs advice or whatever.” Niall didn’t react. “He wants to talk about the baby. Hurry up.”

“Aww, really? Did he mention anything? Is it okay if I leave, Zayn? Can we spend some time later? I don’t want to go back home tomorrow!” Niall whined and Zayn didn’t care right now. Sure, he wanted Niall to stay, but right now he wanted Liam more.

“We’ll talk about it later, okay? Right now Harry needs you, bro!” Zayn lied, wanting Niall to leave already. He loved Niall, but right now he was disturbing.

“Okay! Can’t wait. I’ll be back soon!” Niall said, grabbed his magazine and got up. “I’m so excited. Love you. See you later.” He left. Zayn waited until he could see that Niall was crossing the street.

“I have no idea what’s going on, but I’d like to know. First, you disappear, then I find you at Harry’s and now you want Niall to leave for no reason? Did Harry really ask you to send him over? Cause I think there’s something else going on here. Zayn, are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?” Liam mumbled, looking nervous. “Do you want to go back home with Niall? I understand if you miss your family.”

“Can you please shut up, Liam?” Zayn said, trying to sound confident. What on earth was he doing? “That’s not it. I want…” What did he want? What the fuck did he think!? He didn’t think at all, that was the problem!

“Zayn, you’re behaving all weird.” Liam mumbled, carefully taking his hand. “Spill the beans. What’s bothering you, sunshine?”

Zayn suddenly didn’t feel ready anymore. He wasn’t even in the mood for sex. Now he had to think about something else, make something up. Or he could take a chance and tell Liam about… No. He couldn't do that, or could he?

“Okay, I’m getting worried. What’s wrong?” Liam broached the subject again.

Suddenly Zayn needed to get it off his chest. “I don’t want you to freak out.”

“Are you leaving me?” Liam asked, all choked up. What?!

“Are you crazy? Of course not. I love you.” Zayn reassured him. “I got a problem and I don’t know how to tell you. Actually, I got two. One of them is a real problem and the other one is stupid.” He’d just tell him both and get over with it. “I don’t want to sit down.”

“Do you want me to sit down, though?” Liam asked, and Zayn nodded, just to be sure. “Okay, I’m getting scared.”

“Can I tell you about the stupid one first? I’m embarrassed and I don’t want to talk about it, but Harry just told me that I eventually have to nevertheless.” Zayn confessed, chewing on his bottom lip, waiting for Liam’s reaction.

“Would you sit down next to me if I asked you to?” Liam wanted to know and Zayn just plopped down next to him quickly, not wanting to argue about it. “Okay, that was unexpected. Sunshine, you can tell me everything.”

“Yesterday I told you I wanted to _get some_.” Zayn repeated his own words. “And it actually slipped!”

“So you _don’t_.” Liam concluded and Zayn wanted to slap his own face.

“No! I mean yes. Fuck. I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how to talk about sex when we’re sitting here in the living room, still dressed and what else!” Zayn panicked.

“Take a deep breath, would you? It’s just sex.” Liam answered, using a calm voice.

“I don’t know what you want. I don’t know what I want.” Zayn muttered, hoping Liam could read in between the lines. He just gaped at him instead. Amazing. He couldn’t. “I…I want…I just…”

“Zayn, what’s going on? I don’t understand anything.” Liam replied and Zayn got fed up.

“I’m a _virgin_ but I don’t want to be one anymore, okay? That sounds weird, shit. What I wanted to say is, that I wanted to wait for the right one, for someone I love and then you came into my life and now I’m stressed because I don’t know what to do! I don’t know what you like, what you want and I especially don’t know what I like!” Zayn blurted it out and turned beet red. “I was talking to Harry about it because I needed to tell someone. You’re always talking to him and now it was my turn because there’s no fucking way I would’ve told Niall about this!”

“And that’s your problem?” Liam went into it. Why did nobody understand that this was a problem!? “No pressure, sunshine. I don’t know why you’re panicking. Calm down, babe. We can talk about it like adults. It’s no problem that you’re a virgin. Virginity is nothing you want to just throw away. I’m happy you waited.”

“You’re… what?” Zayn asked, dumbfounded. “I’m just… what. I can’t.”

Liam smiled at him. “Just ask me what you want to know, babe. I’m being honest, we can just talk about it without making it embarrassing.”

“I can’t just ask you weird questions! Can’t you just tell me?” Zayn wanted to know, sounding like a fucking moron. Why did he behave like a 13-year-old boy right now? He’d seen Liam’s penis already, for Hulk's sake. “I’m so nervous, sorry!”

“I think you’re super cute right now.” Liam replied and Zayn blushed even more. “I guess you want to talk about the basics, so we’ll keep it basic.” Basics? There was more? What was Liam into? _Shades Of Fucking Gray_? He’d mentioned that once. Oh my….”Yes, I had sex before. I bottom and I top. I don’t care.” Okay. Okay! “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do just yet. Take your time, sunshine.” Zayn  _didn’t_ want to wait! Liam gently pecked Zayn’s soft lips. “You’re so cute I’m dying on the inside. What did you expect? Me to freak out?”

Zayn wanted Liam so bad. “No? I don’t know? Why are you so…so calm about it?”

“Because that’s not a problem, babe.” Liam responded, grinning happily. “I love you. You love me. Just relax. Things happen when they happen, you know?” _How about tonight?!_ “What about you though? What do _you_ like?” Oh no! Not that question. “I mean, what were you thinking about that made you talk to me about it?” Even worse! “You’re so nervous, I’m getting nervous too.”

“Okay, fuck it.” Zayn would just tell him everything. ”I had that dream about you and me and it was hot as hell. And now I want you to fuck me and it’s your fault because you’re always pushing me against walls and carrying me around and stuff. You’re so dominant I can’t handle it. And your jealousy is driving me crazy. Makes me so horny I can’t breathe anymore. I told Niall to go because I wanted to seduce you right now but there’s this other problem that is such a turn off that I just want to talk to you about it first. And afterwards, we won’t be in the mood either. There you go. That’s what I want. I want you to push me up against a wall again, want to get naked and kiss hard and then just-“

“This is the hottest thing someone has ever said to me but I want you to stop because I’m getting hard.” Liam interrupted and licked his lip. “We can do whatever you want, but there’s no way I’m just going to fuck you when it’s your first time.” Why not!? “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m all for making love, and not fucking.”

“Can we please stop talking about it? I’m embarrassed.” Zayn begged, reminding himself that he had to talk about something much more important now. “There’s something else I need to tell you and it’s a _real_ problem this time.”

“Okay.” Liam mumbled. “You look very concerned right now. What’s going on?”

Zayn was scared to tell Liam about _Unknown_ , but he had to do it. It was about time. “I didn’t tell you yet, because I thought it wasn’t a big deal at first. I actually underestimated it and I wanted to deal with it on my own. I know it was stupid of me but I wanted to protect you, you know? I don’t even know how to tell you.”

Liam was waiting and Zayn wished he didn’t have to tell him. “Doesn’t sound good, sunshine.”

“Liam, I think the stalker you mentioned is back” Zayn whispered, wrapping his arms around Liam, hugging him tightly.


	28. Accident

“No, Zayn. I’m not forcing you to fly back to England with Niall, I’m asking you to _please_ do it because I want you to be _safe_.” Liam whispered, with a shaky voice. “I can’t imagine something happening to you, just because of  _my_ stalker.” Zayn wasn’t going anywhere for Deadpool’s sake! “Harry has already called the police, baby. Louis is talking to security just this moment and Paddy is not leaving my side, I promise.”

“No, Liam! I can’t do this. Saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting! I can’t go back to my normal life. I need you.” Zayn quoted _Peter Pan_ and didn’t regret it for one second.

Tears were streaming down Liam’s face and Zayn just wanted to _do something_ , but he couldn’t. “This isn’t a goodbye, sunshine. Just for a while, until that crazy person is gone.” 

“And then we’re going back to texting for a while, then we’re going back to one message once in a while and then you forget that I exist. I can’t do this, Liam. It would kill me. Please don’t make me go back without you. Can’t you just come with me?” Zayn was begging, his voice all shaky. “Or I’ll stay here. I promise I’ll stay inside until this nightmare is over. Just don’t… Liam, please.”

“I’ll never forget the first time we met, Zayn, and we’ve come a long way since then, haven’t we? I’d do it all over again if necessary, because from the first time I’ve seen your smile I knew that I’d never ever let you go again, okay?” Liam explained and the anxiety Zayn was feeling right now was making it hard to breathe. “We’re not going back to being strangers, I promise and even _swear_ , sunshine. I love you way too much for even thinking about it for one second.”

“I thought…” Zayn wanted to answer but he couldn’t.

“No matter what comes our way, Zayn, we’re not going back to being strangers. You’re staying right where you are; In my heart.” Liam said, carefully wiping Zayn’s tears away. “Remember what the new song's name was?”

“Home.” Zayn whispered, still not wanting to leave Liam, not even for a while.

“Yeah, Louis and I wrote this song together, thinking about Harry and you. And I didn’t want you to know, but it’s called _Home_ for a reason. I don’t want to show you the lyrics yet.” Liam replied, sounding very sincere. “But right from our very first kiss, I knew that I’d end up with you and I couldn’t be happier. I’m not afraid to grow old anymore, as long as I can hold your hand. You make me feel like I finally know what _home_ means. It’s not a place, it’s a feeling you have inside of you when you’re being around the person who means everything to you. You _are_ home.”

“Okay.” Zayn said, swallowing thickly. “Okay, I’ll leave.”

____

The only thing Zayn was thinking about was _his_ Liam when he was walking over the street, heading towards the airport’s entrance. He loved him so much, he felt like the worst traitor, leaving him alone in Los Angeles. Him, Harry and Louis had reassured him more than once, that they’d do everything within their power to get rid of that stalker and deep down Zayn knew that they’d succeed, but he was _scared_. Liam had told him that they’d already called the police and some security guys to find the person, but Zayn just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact, that some stranger was sending him death threats by now just because he was in love with Liam and vice versa.

When Niall had gotten wind of these horrible new messages this morning, he had turned into a worried sick mess of a person, not leaving Zayn’s side for a second, which Zayn thought was exhausting, whereas Liam liked it. So when two minutes ago Niall had decided to buy them something to drink real quick, Zayn simply had gaped at him in disbelief.

And then while he was waiting, his phone rang. He actually didn’t want to check at first, given the current circumstances, but thinking it could be Liam made him change his mind about it immediately.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Soon you shall become a memory, waiting to be erased.



 

Zayn was shaking, suddenly feeling very unprotected, but before he even got the chance to go look for Niall, he already saw that blue car driving towards him, obviously speeding up. The last thing he consciously heard was squealing tires.

Then things happened very fast. Zayn’s body hit the hood of the car and he screamed.

Since he didn't want to die, he instinctively tried to protect his head, covering it with his arms, so that his forehead was in the crook of his elbows and his palms were at the back of his head but he became disorientated so quickly, he simply didn’t have a chance to protect himself. Positioning his body so that the impact of the crash didn’t come near his head, didn't work either.

His bones, muscles, joints and organs felt like they were being crumbled and smashed into a tiny box. The only sound that filled his ears was the crushing of glass mixed with the distinct crackles of bones.

Suddenly Zayn was fleetingly aware of the bloody taste in his mouth, immediately reminding him of the situation back then when three people were beating the living shit out of him. Only this time it was ten times worse, feeling the horrible tasting blood grazing his teeth and soaking his tongue.

Zayn was screaming for help as loud as he could but no sound left his mouth. He tried to move, but nothing happened. He was crying his eyes out, but not a single tear was running down his cheeks. 

And then it got cold and all he could hear anymore was loud noises and people yelling in shock, while his eyelids fluttered shut. He thought he must be at home in bed with Liam because it was suddenly getting _so_ dark, but he wasn’t. He’d apparently lost consciousness when he suddenly felt trapped in his own body. 

_Why the pain, why so much pain?_

  

* * *

 

**Liam’s POV**

 

When Liam got the call, he was currently standing next to Louis, talking about what the guy from the security company had told them to do. Niall tried to explain what had just happened, but he was crying so hard, Liam could barely understand him. The only thing he could make out was that it had to do with Zayn, which made him tremble immediately, resulting in having to give Louis the cell phone. Liam told his friend to put it on speaker even though he was already on the verge of tears. He hadn’t expected at all, what Niall was about to say next though.

“N-no, you don’t seem to u-understand, Z-Zayn had an accident.” he stuttered, barely understandable. He took a deep breath. “The ambulance just arrived. It’s really bad. H-he’sb-bl-bleeding so much!” Niall was sobbing. “I don’t know what to do!”

Louis dropped the phone in shock and Liam broke down, falling down on his knees, his heart beating so fast he thought he’d pass out any second because this just wasn’t happening, was it? Harry knelt down next to Liam, trying to _be there_ somehow, but it didn’t help. Nothing would help right now, because absolutely nothing was okay. Liam couldn’t move one bit, couldn’t say anything, couldn’t _understand_.

Louis quickly regained control over his own body, picked up the phone and told Niall, that he was listening again. Niall, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be able to handle the situation, because he was panicking. “Louis, Louis they’re using that _thing_.” Liam couldn’t stand up although he _needed_ to get his shit together and drive there, no matter what. Zayn was _hurt_. “That heart thing!” Niall was weeping bitterly and Liam did the same thing without even knowing what was happening. “That defibrillator! His heart stopped! He’s not breathing anymore!”

“Liam, Zayn! We’re not staying here, we _can’t_. Louis, stay on the phone with Niall. Liam, come on you need to get up! We need to go there, right now!” Harry abruptly yelled, trying to help Liam up. “Liam that’s your boyfriend! You need to calm the fuck down no matter what and get your ass in your car.” Liam never understood how Harry managed to not freak out in such horrible situations. “Louis, tell Niall that he needs to convince the paramedics that he can drive with them! There’s no way he can stay there alone and Zayn needs someone to be by his side as well.” How was Harry so calm, while Liam was shaking so hard that he could barely walk towards the garage. “Liam, even though you’re probably dying on the inside, you need to call Zayn’s family. I can do it as well, but I need a number!”

____

When they arrived at the hospital, Niall was already waiting for them, looking like a zombie. He anxiously clasped Liam in his arms and broke out in tears again. Liam just felt numb by now, couldn’t speak and especially couldn’t show emotions anymore. He just stood there, let Niall hug him and cry until it got awkward and Niall decided to let go of him.

Liam was leaning with his back against one of the plain white walls when Niall spoke up. “He’s…they’re…surgery.” He nodded emotionlessly while he was slowly sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, gazing into space.

_What if Zayn dies_?

Niall wanted to sit down next to him but Harry just shook his head. “When did you arrive? Did someone tell you anything yet?”

“No. We arrived and they immediately disappeared with him. They managed to resuscitate him when I first called you, but the only thing I overheard was someone saying that he’s not sure Zayn will survive because of his severe injuries.” Niall explained, trying to sound as calm as possible.

All of a sudden horrible thoughts were accelerating inside Liam’s head and he couldn’t slow them down. What if he never sees Zayn again? What if he never hears Zayn laugh ever again? What if he can never kiss Zayn again? What if Zayn will never be the same? What if Zayn’s injuries will change his whole life?

 _What if Zayn dies_?

Tension grew in his face and limbs, mind replaying the last time he’d seen Zayn, their last conversation, his last smile, their last kiss. Liam’s breathing became more rapid, more shallow until it turned into gasping for air, making him fear he’d black out any second. The only thing he felt anymore was his hammering heart inside his chest. The room started spinning and Liam wanted it to stop but neither his brain nor his body could cope with this situation. Zayn was hurt. Zayn was bleeding. Zayn wasn't here. Surgery. Injuries.

 _What if Zayn dies_?

An invisible hand clasped over his mouth, taking his breath away. Liam was so fucking scared, his body started shaking uncontrollably. Surgery…blood…Zayn… breathe….hurt… death…breathe…Zayn is too far away... blackness…his fault…creeping blackness… Suddenly he was on the floor in a ball, fetal position, bawling his eyes out.

 _What if Zayn dies_?

Somone knelt down next to him, pulling him into his arms. “Liam, look at me.” _Who’s talking?_ “Liam, you need to calm down and breathe.” _How does that even work?_ “Liam take a deep breath! I know you’re thinking about Zayn and the accident, but you need to breathe!” Zayn was dying in there and someone wanted him to breathe? What kind of fucked up joke was that? Without Zayn, he never wanted to breathe ever again. He called him _sunshine_ for a reason! Without Zayn, his life was nothing but complete darkness for Batman’s sake. Wow, he didn’t even think _For god’s sake_ anymore but for _Batman’s sake_! _All_ of his thoughts revolved around Zayn by now!!! How was he supposed to calm the fuck down?! “Zayn wouldn’t want you to panic, would he?

“You know what, Louis?” he pushed him away. “Just imagine Harry being in there! Just imagine it for one second and then tell me again that I need to calm down and breathe! I don’t even know what exactly happened to _my Zayn_ , I know shit about his injuries, I have no idea how bad he’s hurt, I had to hear that he didn’t breathe anymore and that his heart stopped beating for a while! I have every fucking right to freak out and panic, do you understand? If Harry was fighting for his life right now you wouldn’t stop screaming out of fear! And you know what the worst thing is? That all of this is _my_ fucking fault!” Liam snapped, yelling at his best friend.

 _What if Zayn dies_?

“Fuck you, Liam. I grew up with Zayn! Can you imagine how it feels like for _me_?! I left him for two fucking minutes to get us something to drink and some crazy ass person deliberately runs him over! I’ve seen it with my own eyes and I couldn’t do anything! I ran as fast as I could but when I arrived he already laid there on the fucking street bleeding all over his body. He didn’t move, didn’t respond! I thought he was dead when I saw him and I’ll never forgive myself for leaving him alone while _your_ fucking stalker planned on killing him. I told him to tell you about the messages way earlier but he thought about nothing else but you! He risked _his_ life for _you_!” Niall addressed reproaches to Liam.

“Don’t you think I know it’s my fault, Niall? Don’t you fucking realize I know?” Liam defended himself. “If I could, I’d do everything to be the one dying instead of him right now. I never wanted something like that to happen. I love him, okay? I love him with all of my heart!”

“I kept my mouth shut until now, but I’ll slap both of your faces if you don’t shut the fuck up right now. Zayn is currently fighting for his life and you two have nothing better to do than to fight and blame shit on yourselves?” Harry yelled at them, angrily shaking his head. “We’re all taking a deep breath now! As horrible as this situation right now is, we need to keep a cool head.” Harry turned to Niall. “ _Niall_ , I know it’s gonna be hard for you, but you need to call Zayn’s family and let them know. I wanted Liam to call, but they don’t even know him yet. You have to do it, I’m sorry. _Liam_ , you need to breathe, because you passing out only makes the situation worse. You also should make it possible for Zayn’s family to fly here immediately! _Louis_ , you’re Liam’s best friend, please be there for him no matter what Liam says. And _I_ am calling the police now, telling them about the accident, and that Niall is an eyewitness. We have to make sure they find that crazy person, before Liam’s gonna be next.”

 _What if Zayn dies_?

____

Eight hours later, they were still waiting in the hallway, which had just as much personality as the rest of the hospital. The floor was slate grey and the walls plain white. The ceiling was made from those typical polystyrene squares laid on a grid-like frame. The light was way too bright for Liam’s eyes and the commercial prints on the wall were tasteful in a very dull kind of way. He pulled his eyes from the highly polished linoleum floor for the first time in hours, when a doctor appeared out of nowhere. Liam jumped to his feet first, wiped his tears away and stopped him. “Hello. Can you tell us something? Anything? I’m begging you. We’ve been waiting for hours now and we know nothing.”

“I suppose you’re friends of Zayn Malik then.” the doctor mumbled, not looking very confident.

“I’m his boyfriend. His family is on the way but they’re from England.” Liam simply answered, praying for Zayn to be okay.

“I'm Dr. Lee! Unfortunately, I can’t tell you much, because he’s still in surgery and not over the worst yet.” Dr. Lee explained and the last bit of Liam’s hope vanished into thin air. “I gotta be honest here. It’s possible that he’s not gonna survive the next 24 hours. We’re doing our best, but he suffered severe injuries.” Liam couldn’t move anymore. “We’re talking about head injuries, internal bleedings and several broken bones. He must have tried to protect his head though because the surgeon said otherwise he would’ve probably died immediately.”

“Thank you.” Louis said, because Liam was left speechless.

 _What if Zayn dies_?

“I’m sorry it’s not good news. I’ll tell you more as soon as possible” he said before he left them.

____

Another 10 hours later, Zayn’s family arrived at the hospital and Liam had never imagined meeting Zayn’s family under these horrible circumstances. All of them looked absolutely awful and Liam couldn’t do anything about it because he looked and felt the exact same way. When Liam spotted Safaa, he broke out in tears all over again, because she looked nothing like he remembered her. Instead of the smile playing around her lips, she was staring into space and the sparkle in her eyes had been replaced with dullness and dark circles. Her beautiful hair had turned into an unkempt mess. She was pale white and her puffy eyes made Liam die a little bit on the inside.

“Liam!” she shrieked when she saw him crying. She went straight up to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as possible. She started crying like a baby and Liam wanted nothing but to tell her that everything was going to be okay but he couldn’t. Instead, he just held her, until two more girls appeared right next to them.

“Hey. Never thought we’d meet you like this.” one of them said, and the other one nodded. “I’m Doniya, Zayn’s older sister. This is Waliyha, but ever since Niall called she doesn’t speak anymore.” Shit. This wasn’t real. Liam wanted to wake up now. Please. “Our mother wants to talk to you.” She’d _hate_ him. She’d _blame_ it on him and _never_ forgive him.

“O-okay.” he stuttered, let go of Safaa and decided to go with his gut and hug the other two girls first. When he enfolded Waliyha in his arms, he felt her shivering, which made him hold her for a little longer. “I’m so sorry.” She shook his head and pressed herself against him.

“He’s not gonna make it, isn’t he?” she all of a sudden whispered and caught him off guard. “I’ll never see you two together. Never.”

“Don’t say that.” Liam replied, trying his best to pull himself together. “He’s a fighter. He’s not gonna die.” Zayn’s sisters being here changed everything. He couldn’t just give up now, lose hope and think _What if Zayn dies_?. He needed to be there for them, needed to take care of them and he especially needed to somehow comfort them.

Someone tapped his shoulder. "You must be Liam. I’m Yaser." Liam’s heart sank into his boots. “Waliyha, can I?” Could he what? Oh shit. Liam expected Zayn’s father to punch him in the face but got pulled into his arms instead. He didn’t deserve that. “Whatever happens, just know, that Zayn has never been that happy in his entire life before and I want to thank you for it.” Thank him? What? “I know we don’t know each other and I was hoping we could meet somewhere else, but I’m still happy to get to know you, Liam.”

“M-me too.” Liam stammered, not being able to keep it together when Zayn’s father was saying something like that, even though he was currently going through hell, thinking about losing his son.

“My wife is in shock.” Yaser confessed, staring at her. “She’s been talking about you and Zayn non-stop, couldn’t wait to finally meet you and now _this_.” Liam didn’t know what to say. “I’ll go check on my _second son_ Niall now, okay?” He smiled weakly. “Liam? You’re family now, don’t look like we’re blaming this accident on you, okay? This is not your fault.”

 _What if Zayn dies_?

He wordlessly went over to Zayn’s mother and sat down next to her. “I’m Liam.” Such an intelligent sentence in such a cruel situation. “I wish I could-“

“I’m Zayn’s mom, Trisha.” she introduced herself, scarcely audible because her voice was so weak. “And I was supposed to meet you in a typical nervous and awkward situation, not like _this_. Why did this have to happen?” Liam took her hand and squeezed it because he didn’t think like she wanted to be hugged. “I’ve never flown first class, never been to America, never been to Los Angeles, never met my son’s boyfriend…”

“The doctor is coming.” Harry suddenly interrupted them, took Louis hand and then looked at Liam. “Be prepared, Liam, okay?” 

 _What if Zayn dies_?

Dr. Lee looked at Liam first, then introduced himself to Zayn’s family. “I’m Dr. Lee. Talked to your son’s boyfriend a few hours ago and I can finally tell you more about-”

“Is he alive?” Liam blurted, not caring if it was rude to stop him mid-sentence.

_Please be alive. Please be alive. Please be alive. Zayn, please don’t be dead. You have to live! I love you._

The doctor nodded but looked very sorry nevertheless. “We managed to stop the internal bleedings, took care of the wounds and broken bones.” That wasn’t what Liam wanted to hear!

_Zayn, sunshine you’re strong! You’re a fighter. You’re not dead.  I love you._

Before Liam could ask him again, he got an answer which left all of them speechless. “Zayn is alive, but he’s in a coma and for now we can’t predict if or when he’s going to wake up again.”


	29. Week One

“Does this mean there’s a possibility he’s never going to wake up ever again?” Liam wanted to know, while tears were streaming down his face, praying he misunderstood. The doctor just nodded in response. “Never?”

“We can’t tell yet, young man. I’d suggest all of you go home for now and take care of yourself because you can’t do anything right now. We can’t let you see Zayn either at the moment. Just go get some sleep and come back tomorrow.” Dr. Lee suggested and Liam just didn’t want to hear it because never in a million years would he just leave this hospital. “I’ll call if something happens.” He sadly smiled at them and left.

“Liam, he’s right.” Louis mumbled, his hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Let’s go home and come back tomorrow. We all need some sleep.”

Liam had to pull himself together not to yell at his best friend, because the only thing Liam needed was _Zayn_ , not food, not something to drink and especially no sleep. He took a deep breath, grabbed his keys and turned to Niall. “You and Zayn’s family can stay at my place. There’s enough space for everyone. Take my car and drive back. Call a cab for Zayn’s family, so that they can follow you.” Suddenly everyone listened attentively. “Also, here’s one of my credit cards. Just buy whatever you need for all of you guys, I don’t care. Don’t save money or whatever.”

“Liam, we can’t accept that.” Zayn’s father said but Liam wouldn’t let them pay for anything as long as they were staying here.

“Yaser, I mean it. Don’t worry about money, okay? Just buy whatever you guys need or want. It’s on me and it’s not open for debate. _Please_. All of you got enough to worry about, money is the last thing you should be thinking about right now. I don’t want to sound like _that_ kind of person, but there’s no way I could ever spend all of my money anyway." Liam didn’t accept a no. “I’ll stay here, even though I can’t see Zayn right now. Don’t try to convince me to come with you. I won’t.”

“Liam, don’t be ridiculous. You can’t just sit here.” Harry answered, trying to make him change his opinion.

Liam just rolled his eyes and sat down again. “I won’t leave him alone. Now go get some sleep, food or whatever.” Trisha smiled at Liam and nodded, because she seemed to realize that Liam meant what he’d just said. She hinted at all of them to follow her outside and a few minutes later Liam was alone. “I’m not leaving you, sunshine.” He stared at the door right in front of him. 

A while later he fell asleep in a very uncomfortable black chair, thinking about nothing but Zayn.

____

**Monday**

Someone carefully tried to wake him up, but Liam didn’t want to open his eyes because he didn’t want to face reality and get reminded of the fact that Zayn was in a coma. He’d just sleep for a little longer and dream about _Bora Bora_ , Zayn lying on the beach with his eyes closed, looking absolutely beautiful with his long eyelashes and a content smile playing around his lips. Liam loved him so much.

“Mr. Payne, you need to wake up.” a soft female voice said. “Hello?”

He didn’t have a choice. “I’m up.” He didn’t want to be awake. “What’s going on?”

“The doctor just told me that you can go see him if you’d like to.” she informed him and suddenly he was wide awake. “Dr. Lee can’t bear seeing you so sad. He’s making an exception for 10 minutes. I wanted to talk to you about it first.”

“You allow me to see him?” he whispered, trying to prepare himself for the worst.

“For 10 minutes, yes. But don’t be too shocked, okay? It can be scary. He not only looks horrible because of the injuries, the casts and bandages, but there’s a lot of medical equipment which could be a bit overwhelming at first.” the nurse explained and Liam just nodded. “He’s sleeping peacefully, okay?”

“Can I go inside?” Liam wanted to know, because he just wanted Zayn to know or feel that he was still there. “Now?”

She touched his arm in a comforting way. “Yes, sure. Take a deep breath.” She opened the door in front of them, that said ICU. “It’s never easy, I know. I hope he’s going to be okay.” Liam couldn’t answer because he was too scared. “You are likely to feel confused and upset, and anxious, but I’ll be right next to you.” He wanted to see Zayn already! “When a patient is first admitted to an ICU, it is normal for you to feel helpless, and desperate to know everything you can about their chances of recov-.”

“Can I just see him?” Liam interrupted her. He didn’t want to hear these things. He could always ask stuff later, but he couldn’t wait to see his boy. She nodded and opened the door, holding it open for Liam. When they entered the room, Liam simply froze, while he was staring at Zayn.

He looked like he was peacefully sleeping, while being connected to machines and drips of some sort. At first, Liam tried to dismiss the injuries, but a few seconds later he burst out crying seeing all of the bruises, cuts and abrasions. Left arm and right leg in a cast. The bandage around the head. Swollen face. Busted lips. “Oh my god.”

“I’ll be waiting outside. Take a seat, okay?” the nice nurse said quietly and left.

“Sunshine, I’m here.” Liam whispered, sitting down next to him. “I’m here. I’m here” Liam didn’t know what to do, didn’t know if he was allowed to touch him, so he just didn’t move one bit. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. It should’ve been me.”

_Silence._

_“_ I’m not even allowed to be in here, but the doctor said he’s making an exception, you know?”

_Silence._

“But I just want you to know that I’m not going anywhere, I promise. I’ll stay here until you wake up. I’m not leaving you. There’s a waiting area, you know? I’ll be sitting right there, Zayn. I’m not…fuck.” Liam couldn’t stop crying, while looking at his boyfriend, lying there so helplessly, looking so fragile. “You’ll be okay. I know you’ll be okay.”

_Silence._

“Your family is here, you know? Niall called them and now they’re here. They left a few hours ago, but don’t worry. They’ll come back again later. Dr. Lee, that’s the doctor who’s taking care of you, told them to go home and get some rest. I gave them my keys and my credit card. They’re all staying at my place, our place.”

_Silence._

“They’re really nice. Your dad and your mom are lovely.”

_Silence._

“I’ll take care of your sisters, I promise. I’ll just…Zayn, please don’t die. I don’t know what to do without you.”

_Silence._

“I know you can’t answer me but I’ve read that people who are in a coma can hear people talking to them. I’m sure you know that I’m here, don’t you? I wish you could just open your eyes, wish this was just some nightmare because I already miss you so much, you know?”

_Silence._

“I miss seeing your eyes. They’re so beautiful.” Liam didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. He just felt so empty on the inside, seeing his boyfriend like that. He didn’t say anything else, just looked at Zayn for a very long time. “I love you so much.”

____

**Tuesday**

Harry reached him a bottle of water, some sandwiches he’d made at home, a clean shirt and then sat down next to him. “You look like shit.” And he was right, but Liam didn’t care. “You have to eat, Liam. You haven’t eaten in two days.” Liam wasn’t hungry. “And please come home, get some sleep. I’ll stay here in the meantime. We all will.” Liam promised Zayn to not leave, so he ignored his friend. “Liam, you’ve seen him already, haven’t you? The nurse told me so. You know you can’t do anything right now. Zayn would want you to take care of yourself as well.”

Liam looked at all of them, staring at him, waiting for an answer. “I’ll stay here. You can ask me, can beg me and even try to drag me outside, but I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving him, not even for ten minutes and there’s nothing you can do about it.” He didn’t think that he’d made it clear enough so he added “Even if I have to stay here for weeks or months. I’m not leaving this place until Zayn wakes up.”

“Honey, we don’t know when Zayn’s going to wake up. What if he only wakes up in a year? You can’t stay here for a whole year.” Trisha mumbled, taking his hand, trying to talk some sense into him. “At least go home and take a shower, please.”

“No.” Liam simply replied, wanting all of them to stop suggesting stupid things already. He didn’t care if he’d start smelling like a skunk or slowly starve. He was not going to leave this fucking place. “I’ll eat and drink if you force me to, but just accept it.”

“Liam, what about going for a walk outside?” Yaser wanted to know but Liam also refused to do this.

Like a stubborn child, he took a bite of the sandwich Harry had made. “See! I’m eating a sandwich. Now stop.”

___

**Wednesday**

Trisha was currently sitting next to Zayn, talking about his childhood and how strong Zayn had always been, when suddenly Safaa broke down outside. She was sitting on the floor weeping bitterly, just having seen her brother in that horrible condition for the first time.

Liam knelt down next to her. “He’s going to be okay, Safaa.” He didn’t know why he said that and felt like a liar because he couldn’t know. “He’ll be waking up soon and then you can talk to him again, okay?”

“How do you know, Liam? How?” Safaa asked, bawling. “I can’t accept that this happened. He’s such an amazing brother, such a good person. He doesn’t deserve this. What if he’s never going to wake up again?"

“Don’t say that.” Liam mumbled, trying his best to make her think about something else. “He’s a strong person and he’ll kick that coma’s ass, Safaa. And then he’ll give you a bear hug and tell you that he loves you very much.”

“He texted me two days ago, Liam.” Safaa answered, apparently wanting to tell Liam something. “He told me that he’s in love with you, told me that he’s never been happier before.” Liam loved him too. “And he even made me laugh, saying that since you love him back he’ll manage to make it possible for me to go to all of your concerts. We had such a nice conversation but if I had known something like this would happen, I would’ve talked to him for a little longer! Instead, I just left because I wanted to meet up with a friend! A friend!!! I preferred a friend over my brother.”

Liam pulled her into his arms, because he knew how guilt felt like. “Safaa, there’s no way you could’ve known. Please don’t kick yourself for seeing a friend, instead of texting. I’m sure he enjoyed talking to you. And no matter what happens, you can always go to all of my concerts, okay?” If Zayn didn’t wake up, Liam would probably never sing again, but Safaa didn’t have to know. “But since Zayn is going to wake up soon, we should probably already talk to your sisters about a concert.”

She smiled and that was everything Liam wanted to achieve.

___

**Thursday**

“Somebody will probably fire me for that, but there’s a room on the second floor, which is currently not used. You can use the bathroom, okay? Take a shower.” Dr. Lee said, smiling at Liam compassionately. “You smell like the dumping ground.”

Liam didn’t know if he was treated like that because everyone knew by now who he was or if people were just genuinely nice to him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Zayn is already waiting for you. Take a shower and then come back.” he said and Liam almost got a heart attack.

“What? Did he wake up?!” he shrieked when the doctor seemed to realize what he’d just said.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think about my choice of words. Unfortunately, he didn’t, but I know he’s waiting for you already, okay? Coma patients listen, feel… He’s waiting for you.” Dr. Lee explained and Liam just walked away, heading for the room the doctor had just mentioned.

Liam stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they touched the cold ceramic floor and he turned the dial, releasing thousands of warm drops, trickling down his back. Liam closed his eyes and just let the water pour down over his body, while his mind faded into nothing but darkness. The sensation of the hot water usually calmed Liam down, but given the current situation, taking a shower was nothing but a necessity anymore. Liam leaned against the cool tiles, his weak legs threatening to buckle, while the stream thickened. He missed seeing Zayn smile so much.

___

**Friday**

Liam was holding Zayn’s warm hand, trying to ignore that it felt so lifeless. “Your mom is a good cook, you know? An hour ago she told me that she’d feed me if I didn’t eat all of what she’d cooked. It’s a weird feeling thinking about the fact that your mother is cooking for me at my own place, because she’s worried I could starve. But I ate everything, simply because she was so happy when she saw me eating. You never mentioned she’s that good of a cook! I already asked her for recipes. I’m sure I’ll make fool out of myself trying to cook that, even though I’ve always thought I'm a decent cook!”

_Silence_

“Niall wants to see you so bad, but he just can’t bring himself to go in here, you know? He’s talking to a therapist right now. Dr. Lee introduced us to someone who’s working here. Niall blames it on himself, that this happened to you. I told him it’s not his fault, but he stopped talking to all of us, only talks to that therapist. I wish I could help him.”

_Silence_

“I thought about telling your friends what happened to you. What do you think? I’m just not sure if it’s a good idea, because I’m not there. I can’t help them if they faint or whatever. I’m sure they’re worried sick by now. What if I just tell them?”

_Silence_

“I threw my phone away. The one for business, you know? Canceled everything, all interviews, concerts and stuff. I don’t care about those things anymore. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, but I guess I would’ve told you anyway, so you now have to listen to me rambling about nonsense. Do you want me to talk to your friends?”

_Silence_

“Yeah, I figured. I’ll talk to them, okay? I’ll tell them what happened. I think I just have to. They deserve to know, don’t you think so?”

_Silence_

“The doctor said your lip is looking better already by the way. Anyway. I’ll just talk to them, yeah? I’ll tell you about it.”

_Silence_

“One last thing, sunshine! Can you imagine that Dr. Lee is risking his job for me? He lets me sleep in a room downstairs. I can even use the shower. He sneakily marked it as not usable or something like that. I didn’t get it. Whatever. I’ll talk to your friends now. I have to leave you for 10 minutes to do so but I’ll be back soon. I love you!”

Liam left the room, because he knew he wasn’t allowed to use his cell phone anywhere near Zayn. He decided to go back to _his room_ and tell Zayn’s friend about the horrible accident. He opened the door, sat down on the bed and reached for his phone. He was grateful for this sparse and functional room, with the old TV set hanging from the ceiling, the two old chairs standing in the corner, the window giving him a view of the world below and the small bed. It was a typical hospital room, but for Liam it was everything right now. When it all got too much, seeing Zayn so helpless, he just came here, took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Harry and Louis had brought him clothes and some other important things yesterday, claiming that he was crazy but Liam didn’t care. He just wanted to stay here, wanted to be near Zayn.

 

_Open Twitter app. Log in. Direct messages. Group chat._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: GIVE ME A NAME**

  * Hey girls! Please don’t freak out that I’m texting you, okay? Not a good point in time right now. I mean I’d understand but Zayn said you’re all very empathetic, so yeah. - Liam
  * Liam?? - Reema
  * Yeah. Hey. - Liam
  * Liam is talking to us! Who’s online?! - Malikah
  * Me. - Mimi
  * Hello, Liam! - Sel
  * Same. Here. Hi, Liam. - Leti
  * I am. - Pat
  * Where’s Lou? - Ro
  * Hi,Liiiiam - Lou
  * Can you guys sit down maybe? Orjust stop whatever you’re doing? - Liam
  * Why? What’s going on? - Lou
  * Wtf? - Leti
  * Bad news, I guess. - Liam
  * You guess?! - Ro
  * Just tell us!??!?! - Pat
  * Zayn… - Liam
  * Zayn, what? He dead or what? Where is our hoe?! - Leti
  * Please don’t say that because I managed to not cry for five minutes. - Liam
  * Wait, what?!?!?!?! - Leti
  * He’s…I don’t know how to tell you guys. - Liam
  * Liam spill the beans! I’m already shaking. What happened to Zayn?! - Reema
  * He’s…Fuck. - Liam
  * Did he die?! Oh my god I was trying to be funny!!!! - Leti
  * No he’s not dead. - Liam
  * Thank fucking god! You scared the shit out of me. - Pat
  * What the fuck? - Lou
  * He’s in a coma. - Liam
  * You got to be kidding me. If this is supposed to be funny or a prank, stop it right fucking now, you two! This isn’t cool! - Sel
  * It’s not a joke. There was an accident and Zayn almost died. - Liam
  * WHAT. - Pat
  * I’m already crying my eyes out! - Ro
  * I needed to tell you. - Liam
  * Yes. Thanks, but more information pLEASE! - Reema
  * He almost died, but he somehow managed to protect his head when a car ran him over. Saved his life. We don’t know much about the accident yet, but Niall has seen everything. Broken bones, bruises, cuts, internal injuries… I can’t even tell you about everything. The doctor doesn’t know when he’s going to wake up. Or if he’s ever going to wake up again, girls. - Liam
  * Oh my god. - Leti
  * But he can’t just die! - Pat
  * Okay…- Lou
  * No, no, no! This is not happening!!!!! - Reema
  * I can’t breathe. - Mimi
  * My gooorl isn’t in a coma. Please, no. - Malikah
  * Which hospital? I’m in England at the moment as well. I can visit him! I’ll drive for hours, I don’t even care! I need to see Zayn. - Mimi
  * He’s still in Los Angeles. - Liam
  * WAIT WHAT. - Sel
  * But he told us he was on his way home?! - Pat
  * When? What? - Liam
  * He texted us, that he was on his way back to England! - Sel
  * When!? - Liam
  * I don’t know? He texted us, saying that he just left your house and is now in a car with Niall driving to the airport. - Malikah
  * You guys knew he was leaving? - Liam
  * Sure! He told us. He said he was crying and needed someone to cheer him up, because Niall couldn’t help him or something like that. - Pat
  * Okay. Okay. - Liam
  * Liam, does his family know? - Reema
  * Yeah, they’re here. They’re staying at my place at the moment. - Liam
  * Okay. - Reema
  * I’ll keep you guys updated, yeah? - Liam
  * I can’t believe this is happening. - Reema
  * Me neither. - Liam
  * Are you okay? Given the current circumstances, I mean. - Sel
  * I haven’t left the hospital ever since, but I’m okay. - Liam
  * You can always talk to us, yeah? - Leti
  * Thank you. - Liam
  * You haven’t left the hospital? - Lou
  * No, I’m staying here until Zayn wakes up. - Liam
  * But you need to eat, drink, take showers…? - Ro
  * Don’t worry about me. - Liam
  * Liam, that doesn’t help anyone. - Pat
  * The only thing I care about is Zayn. Everyone is talking my ear off, wanting me to go home but I won’t. Just accept it. - Liam
  * As long as you eat and drink. - Leti
  * Yeah, please don’t starve to death. - Pat
  * I promise. - Liam
  * Stay strong. - Reema
  * Will try. - Liam
  * Hey, Liam? - Pat
  * Yeah? - Liam
  * Go check Zayn’s last tweet, yeah? - Mimi
  * Will do. Talk to you again as soon as possible. - Liam



 

Liam was surprised, that Zayn had talked to his friends on his way to the airport, but what especially threw him off the track was, that he hadn’tthought about the possibility of Zayn tweeting something. He clicked on _@Zayn_ and teared up, noticing that Zayn had changed his layout, using one of the silly selfies they’d made on _Rodeo Drive_ for his icon and a photo of _Bora Bora_ for his header. And when he read Zayn’s last tweet he burst into a flood of tears.

 

**@Zayn - 6d**

  * Where we love is home - home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts. 



 

__

**Saturday**

Liam couldn’t sleep, but he knew that trying to sneak into Zayn’s room wouldn’t work at all so he considered calling Louis, which turned out to be a stupid idea as well since it was three am. He didn’t know how to deal with being alone anymore in the middle of the night. He’d usually talk to Zayn, snuggle up against him or just listen to him snoring lightly but that wasn’t possible. It had only been a few days but Liam missed him so much he didn’t know what he’d do if Zayn… No. He didn’t allow himself to think something like that. There was just an ache that came and went, always returning in quiet moments which made him painfully realize that this was real and not just some fucked up dream. He missed the arm wrapped around him, missed Zayn snoring even though he denied doing it, missed him smiling in his sleep, missed Zayn randomly kissing his forehead …He missed him so much he’d agree to just being online friends again. With a pained expression he thought about not having heard his voice in days, so he just decided to listen to one of the WhatsApp voice messages Zayn had sent him, which then turned out to be the stupidest idea of them all.

Voice Message (0:15): < Liam, what are you even doing? I’m waiting for you! Hurry up! Oh and Liam? Did you know that I love you? >

Liam wanted to die because why out of all messages had he chosen this one? Why not the next one? Sounded like Zayn waiting for Liam to come over…fuck. Liam pulled the plain white and scratchy duvet over his head and just started screaming into his pillow. _Why? Zayn? Why him? Why Zayn? Why not him? Why not Liam?_

He suddenly felt like back then, when he still had to deal with his depression. He’d always loved nature, flowers, birds and trees. He’d loved the sun, good weather, happy children and dogs. He’d loved happy sounds, good music and people chatting about anything and everything. He’d felt like the happiest and luckiest person alive being able to make music, being able to perform in front of thousands of people, being able to enjoy a certain lifestyle.

But then all of a sudden the tiredness had begun. Where there used to be joy there suddenly was sorrow, sadness, pain and hopelessness. He suddenly had felt so lonely and so unloved, useless and redundant.

 _Everything_ had turned into _nothing_.

Liam remembered how he had been sitting outside in the rain feeling absolutely nothing, just longing for anything, something or _somebody_ that would give his life sense or meaning again. And when nothing had happened, he stopped caring completely until the depression had turned into a shadow, always surrounding him. He got told that he allegedly didn’t even have valid reasons to feel _down_ because of his fame and money but Liam had never cared about such things in the first place. He’d always just wanted to be _loved_.

The feelings inside of him had been like an unheard, unseen and silent killer. That kind of pain that was too much to cope with, too hard to deal with and so fucking misunderstood. And no matter what he’d done, nothing had helped him. There had been no way to escape, because of those feelings following him around like a shadow until nothing was left but darkness.

And then one day there all of a sudden had been that single beam of sunlight peeking through that thick layer of darkness which at that time tried eating Liam alive. And every little beam of sunlight had made Liam want to see the light again.

He had started fighting because of Zayn, his sunshine.

___

**Sunday**

Liam was begging, kneeling in front of Zayn’s bed, crying his eyes out, feeling _so_ lost. “Zayn, just wake up, please. It’s been a whole week now and I don’t know what to do without you anymore. I miss you so much, please come back. Please.”

_Silence_

“What am I supposed to do? Why can’t I help you? There has to be something I can do but I have no idea what it is? I just need an answer. I need to see your beautiful eyes, need to see your smile, need to hear you talk and laugh. I’m done.”

_Silence_

“The silence is killing me, sunshine. How am I supposed to be your moonlight, when I can’t even wake you up? It’s dark and I can’t be the fucking moon, because there’s no moonlight without the sun. You are the sunshine! You! I am so useless without you. Please wake up.” Liam was hysterically crying by now. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore, because he just felt like being ripped into a thousand pieces on the inside.

_Silence_

“I’m fucking praying, Zayn. I never pray!” Liam was sitting on the floor, trying to get it together already but he just couldn’t. “But what am I praying for? I don’t even know how to pray. What kind of a failure of person are you in love with? I can’t do anything! I’m so fucking useless.”

_Silence_

“Your family visited you in the morning and they managed to somehow stay calm, manage to live and just hope and what am I doing? I’m a mess! I’m an emotional mess.” It was the first time Liam felt like an idiot talking to Zayn, who couldn’t answer anyway. “I need answers. I just want to hear you. Please. Please! PLEASE!”

_Silence_

“I’m still here, Zayn. I’m still in the hospital and I didn’t leave for a single second, because I know you’ll wake up again. I just feel it!” Liam wanted to scream so bad but he couldn’t. “I’m shaking so hard right now. I feel so sick. I just want you back.”

_Silence_

Liam looked directly at Zayn, hoping he’d move…anything. “If I had one wish I’d wish to be the one lying there instead of you. Baby, I’m so sorry. All of this is my fault. All of this. Would you wake up if I left? What if I just leave?”

“I’ll kick your fucking ass if you say something like that ever again, Liam. Zayn loves you so much it’s disgusting, really. Now get your shit together, sit down in that stupid ass chair and be a man! You haven’t left this hospital in a week now and I know you won’t leave anytime soon because you love him just as much.” Niall yelled at Liam, helping him up. “I did it. I’m here.”

“Niall?” Liam asked, not believing his eyes. “You’re talking!”

Niall waited for Liam to sit down and smiled weakly. “Yes, and I don’t plan on keeping my mouth shut for a long time ever again. If you can talk Zayn’s ear off I can do it too. We’ll annoy him so much until he decides to wake up just so that we will shut up already. Liam, you’re not alone anymore. I’m here.” Liam was impressed. “Louis and Harry told me that they’ll go see Zayn in the evening.”

“Are you guys feeling okay at my place? Do they like it?” Liam suddenly wanted to know but felt the urge to add something else. “At our place?”

“Eww you’re the worst. Has Zayn even agreed to move in? Wait? Did you even ask him to or did you just decide that it’s his place now as well?” Niall wanted to know, mocking Liam. “And Zayn’s family loves your huge ass house, Liam. Trisha and Yaser are sleeping in the guest room, Doniya and Waliyha in the room Zayn used to sleep in and Safaa wanted to sleep in your bed? I didn’t know what to say but she discovered Zayn’s shirt there and you know? I hope it’s okay.”

“They can do whatever they want. Of course, it’s okay. What about food? Are you buying enough food for everyone?” Liam asked, hoping Niall would agree.

“Trisha snatched your credit card, to make sure nobody would spend money on stupid things. She’s only buying food and everyday stuff.” Niall explained and Liam couldn’t help but smile at Zayn’s mother being like his own. “The girls love the house. They say that it’s the only thing that cheers them up at the moment.”

Liam took Zayn’s hand, squeezing it lightly. “I’m happy about that, even though it literally means nothing when Zayn isn’t waking up.”

Niall rolled his eyes, winking at Zayn, as if he was awake. “Liam, it’s time to stop whining, because that doesn’t help him either. It’s time to find that asshole who did this to him, time to distract yourself and time to find something that could help him”

“The sheets and bedding are horrible. I’m gonna buy him Batman ones!” Liam said, grinning for the first time.

Niall gave Liam a high-five and then smiled at Zayn. “That’s such a stupid idea but I love it. Let’s go buy a Batman bedding set”


	30. Week Two

**Monday**

“Isn’t it too early for another room? What if something happens?” Liam wanted to know, keeping a wary eye on the blonde nurse’s reaction. Liam didn’t like her at all, because he hadn’t seen her before. He trusted Dr. Lee and the nurse, Alyssa, who’d kept an eye on Zayn until now. “Why can’t I talk to Dr. Lee? I’m not okay with this and I don’t think his family is either. This isn’t ICU. What if it goes downhill rapidly again? No, no. He’s definitely not staying here!”

The new nurse was called Leah, but Liam didn’t like her one bit. She was an unlikable person and she seemed to be very distant, unlike Alyssa. “Mr. Payne, I’ve already told you, that it wasn’t my decision and that I can’t do anything about it. You have to wait until you can talk to the new responsible doctor. Please don’t worry. We’re taking good care of him and there’s always someone around in case of an emergency.”

“I can’t believe nobody told us about _this_ beforehand! Why didn’t you ask us if we were okay with another room? You have no idea what happened to him! I can’t believe this. I demand to talk to Dr. Lee _now_.” Liam was fuming with anger, mostly because he was worried sick a new room would somehow stress Zayn out and worsen the current condition he was in. The nurse just rolled her eyes, looking super annoyed but Liam didn’t give a fuck about her. Zayn was his number one priority and even though he usually tried treating everyone with kindness, he started not to care anymore, when someone or something threatened to harm Zayn in any way possible.

“Not possible. I have to go now. Other patients are waiting for me.” she simply announced, turning on her heel. Liam didn’t know what had gotten into him all of a sudden, when he abruptly shut the door, blocking her way out.

He scowled at her and didn’t even realize how frightening this situation must've been for a delicate young woman. “You’re not going anywhere.” She anxiously faced him. “You’re calling Dr. Lee or nurse Alyssa right now, do you understand?” Liam felt like a horrible person, but the fear and sadness made him behave like a completely different person. She nodded and followed Liam’s instructions. “Thanks.” He got out of the way and within seconds she slipped out of the room. Liam had completely forgotten, that Zayn was lying in the hospital bed behind him. He felt horrible, when he sat down next to him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t treat people like that. I’m just so worried all of the time and I want the best for you, baby. I just want you to wake up. I didn’t want to stress you out. I’ll apologize, I promise.” By now Liam knew that Zayn wouldn’t answer him anytime soon but it didn’t make it any easier to cope with it. “Niall texted me that he can’t wait to see you later. He’s currently helping Harry out. I don’t know with what but he didn’t answer me, when I asked.” Liam wished Zayn would just nod, blink…anything. But he didn’t. “Your sisters are on their way already. L.A. traffic annoys them to death, believe me. Yesterday Doniya said, that she’d rather walk than drive, which is ridiculous, really. But I totally get it.”

The door swung open. “Mr. Payne. What are you even doing? You can’t just scare our nurses to death. Just met her in the hallway.”

The moment Liam saw the familiar face, he felt relieved. “Dr. Lee. It was about time! What is Zayn doing here? He doesn’t belong here! This is way too dangerous. Please make sure he’s-“

“Mr. Payne, I would’ve told you earlier but I didn’t want to wake you up and also made sure that _your room_ is still marked as not usable because of _broken furniture_ and issues with _medical equipment_. I’m glad you’re finally taking care of yourself. I got told when you were walking around in the middle of the night! I’m glad my boss thinks you’re a patient, otherwise I’d be in trouble.” Suddenly Liam felt bad, but he really just wanted to make sure Zayn was in good hands. “Things changed in the middle of the night. Mr. Malik is out of the woods now, we just have to wait for him to wake up. It’s some kind of good news!” His words took a load off his mind, so Liam jumped to his feet and without thinking about it twice wrapped his arms around Dr. Lee. He started crying the second Dr. Lee patted his back to comfort him. “I know, I know. It’s okay.”

____

**Tuesday**

The nurse had just changed the bedclothes when it knocked on the door. Liam didn’t say a word, because he was smiling at the Batman bedding, knowing Zayn would like it. It knocked again. “Come in!” A delivery man entered the room and Liam smiled broadly.

“Flower delivery for Mr. Malik.” he said and Liam nodded excitedly. “Where should we put them down?” Liam shrugged. “All right! Let’s see.” He turned around, talking to someone else. Liam couldn’t wait to see all the flowers he’d ordered.

A few minutes later Zayn’s room was full of sunflowers and Liam laughed, imagining how Zayn would tap his forehead at him because of this. “These are for you and I don’t want to sound rude or inconsiderate, but since you can’t answer right now you can’t say no to them. You’re very welcome, sunshine!”

_Silence_

“So we got Batman in here now and your favorite flowers, which happen to be yellow. Makes me think of your messages, you know? I’m still laughing about them, whenever they come to my mind.” Liam took Zayn’s limp hand and squeezed it. “I can’t tell you how it makes me feel to know that you’re doing better. I can’t put it into words. You’ll wake up soon and then I’ll kiss you until you beg me to stop. I love you, my angel.”

“Now this is kind of cute but also really disgusting, Liam. I can’t wait to see what Zayn calls you. I guess you two are one of those couples that make people want to puke.” Safaa said, waving. “Hey!”

“Hi! You’re already here! I’m so happy to see you. What about your sisters?” Liam wanted to know but just this moment they walked into the room as well. “Ah! Hello, you two!”

“Liam! I heard what you just said and I honestly have to say you’re the worst. I always imagined you to be a softie and a sap when in love but _this_?! No wonder Zayn thinks you’re the cutest. Why don’t you have a little brother?!” Waliyha complained and kissed Zayn’s cheek before she sat down as well, followed by her sisters. This room was a fully equipped one. It was taller than Liam’s _storeroom_ but still looked too dull and impersonal, Liam wanted to scream. He’d change that for sure. He’d just started but he’d annoy the shit out of the doctors, use his celebrity status or simply pay for it. He didn’t care as long as this room would look prettier soon. “Who sent him all those beautiful flowers? There are dozens!”

“Guilty.” Liam confessed and laughed. “I couldn’t help it. His new room is so ugly and _dark_? We needed some color in here. Zayn said his color is yellow, sunflowers are his favorite flowers. They’re yellow. Perfect combination.”

“And Batman.” Doniya added, grinning. “You managed to persuade them!” Liam nodded proudly. “Well I’ve read that you shouldn’t only talk to people in a coma but that loved and familiar things make them feel better as well.”

“Yeah, me too!” Liam agreed, spotting a bag in Safaa’s hand. “What’s in that bag?”

“Something to eat for you and some things for our brother obviously.” Safaa explained, pulling the meal out of the bag. “Mom is still at your place, but she insists on you eating all of it. She’ll check later, so if I was you I’d eat it.”

“She’s an amazing cook.” Liam admitted and took the cooked meal gratefully. “I’ll dig in later.”

“Niall told me to give you the bag. He said you’ll know what to do with these things. He’ll join us with mom and dad in an hour or so.” Liam reached for the bag, opened it and smiled. “What are these things?”

“I can’t believe he did that.” Liam mumbled to himself, pulling a shirt out of the bag. “When Zayn arrived here, he didn’t have any clothes. He borrowed this.” Liam didn’t even know Zayn had told his best friend about it. “And this is from _Bora Bora_.” Safaa laughed. “Don’t laugh. Some old lady made it for us. I know it’s ugly but Zayn loved the old woman so he bought it. With his own money! Can you believe that he spent 15$?! It’s such a cliché souvenir.”

“I don’t even know what it’s supposed to be.” Waliyha cackled and turned to her brother. “Zayn what the fuck did you buy. This shit is ugly.” Liam smiled at them trying to treat Zayn as normal as possible.

Liam pulled a piece of paper out of the huge black bag. “He didn’t.” How did Niall manage to even get this? “I’m not sure if I want to kill Louis or Niall. Or both.” Liam took a deep breath before he spoke to Zayn. “Sunshine, Louis gave Niall some handwritten lyrics.”

“Liam, what kind of lyrics? Which song?” Safaa wanted to know immediately and Liam rolled his eyes. He wasn’t annoyed, it was more of a loving eye-roll. “I’m sorry, but even though you’re dating my brother I’m still a fan. And I can’t control the excitement!”

“I still regret not having read them to Zayn. We talked about that song shortly before the accident happened.” Liam silently read the words over and over again. Why did Louis write down this part? Why did he show Niall? “I wanted him to listen to the song first.”

“Is it about your new song? _Home_?” Safaa asked, always up to date. Liam nodded. “I thought it’s not finished yet?”

“Oh, it isn’t. It’s not perfect yet. But _this_ part definitely is.” Liam explained, looking at Safaa. “I think Louis wants me to read it to Zayn, to sing that part even."

“Oh my god, do it!” Doniya requested, nervously playing around with her fingers.

Liam felt uncomfortable. “I really like you three and I know you’re very much into my music, but this song is so personal. I don’t know.”

“Didn’t you tweet some of the lyrics already? “ _So long, I've been waiting to let go of myself and feel alive_ ” or something like that?" Waliyha suddenly asked and caught Liam off-guard because he’d completely forgotten about it.

“You’re right.” Liam agreed, reaching for the food Trisha had prepared and started to eat, without talking about it again. “What’s that thing in your hand?”

“It’s a plushie.” Doniya answered briefly.

“Is it yours? Does it make you feel better? I got one as well.” Liam confessed and caught all of Zayn’s sisters’ attention immediately. “What? What did I say?”

“It’s Zayn’s and I can’t believe you got one as well. I’m actually surprised he didn't take it with him when he came here.” Doniya said and Liam giggled. “It’s a small goggle-eyed dog.” She showed Liam the plushie and Liam froze. “What?”

Liam took it out of her hand and pouted. “This is mine. Did Niall give it to you? This isn’t funny. I don’t like people touching it. I got it when I was five or six.”

“This definitely is Zayn's. Give it back!” she complained, grabbing it. “I put it in my suitcase.”

“It is Zayn’s. She’s not fooling around.” Waliyha said, took the plushie and put it next to Zayn. “He got it when he was a kid as well. Please don’t tell me you got the same plushie. I’ll eat my own hat if that’s true.”

“Bon appétit!” Liam said, laughing. “Zayn’s got pink eyes though! My dog has blue eyes. See! A difference.”

“I wish Zayn could talk too. I miss his voice.” Safaa suddenly said, bringing Liam back down to earth. “I’d love to see his reaction. His eyes would fall out.”

“Yeah, me too.” Liam whispered, carefully taking Zayn’s hand again. “Zayn, I just got an idea and I think you’d probably insult me, but they are your sisters!”

Safaa raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

“Your parents are already on their way, I guess.” Liam said, thoughtfully. “And I think they wouldn’t mind if you’d be able to distract yourselves for an hour or two.” Doniya furrowed her brow questioningly. “Do you guys like shopping? I don’t know why I’m even asking.”

“Liam, what a stupid question.” Safaa simply stated and Waliyha nodded. “Why do you even ask? I’m so confused.”

Liam knew Zayn, Trisha _and_ Yaser would call him names, but he just wanted to see those girls be carefree for a while. Everything was hard enough, why not make it possible for them to feel better for a while? Liam bit his lip, shoved his hand into his pocket, pulled out his dark brown wallet and felt the girls staring at him. “Under one condition!” He hesitated because their parents would kill him for this idea. “Only clothes and accessories! No stupid stuff like alcohol!” Liam smiled at Zayn. “Here’s my credit card. Buy whatever you want, okay? Just don’t think about it for once. And I _mean_ it. _Gucci, Chanel, Louis Vuitton_ , I don’t care. Whatever you want. I trust you with my credit card, girls. I’m sure you won’t spend a million bucks.”

“You’re so crazy. We can’t accept that.” Doniya said, tapping her forehead at him. “We really appreciate the thought, Liam. You’re such a nice person but there’s no way we’re-“

“Doniya, don’t be such a fucking bore!” Safaa interrupted her and grinned at Liam. “They’re _so_ gonna kill you, Liam.”

“Waliyha?” Liam asked, smiling at her. She sheepishly nodded. “Amazing. Now go, before your parents arrive. Have fun! I’d say take my car but I guess you need to call a cab.”

“How are we supposed to say thank you? How?!” Doniya wanted to know, kissing Liam’s cheek. “I can’t believe you’re even better than we imagined you to be like. And I don’t mean the money. I mean your personality. I totally understand why Zayn thinks you’re the most amazing person on earth.”

They left shortly before Trisha, Yaser and Niall arrived.

____

**Wednesday**

Liam just gaped at his iPhone in disbelief. He didn’t know if he was scared, shocked or should laugh hysterically but there it was. He pinched his arm, but he was wide awake.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You should probably leave that hospital already. You deserve better than him. Go live your life. Smile. Have fun. 



 

Liam held his breath, couldn’t move at first but suddenly he got very angry. “You fucking spawn of Satan.” He didn’t care that he was talking to himself. “I’ll find you and ruin your life.”

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Do you really think you could scare me anymore? - Liam
  * Am I creeping you out? - Unknown
  * What did Zayn do to deserve this? Tell me. - Liam
  * He was in the way. - Unknown
  * In the way? I’ll find you, darling. I’ll make your life a living hell. - Liam



 

Liam was boiling with anger when someone knocked on his door. “What? What do you want?” Suddenly he got scared shitless. What if…no. Not possible. It knocked again. “I’m not here.” Someone opened the door nevertheless.

“I know you’re here, you oaf. Why are you hiding in here instead of sitting next to Zayn!?” Louis wanted to know, turning up his mouth.

“No, Louis. Why are _you_ here? Shouldn’t you be at home?!” Liam asked because Harry and Louis had texted him in the morning that they couldn’t come today. “And why are you smiling like an idiot? I don’t feel like smiling at all at the moment. That fucking creep just texted me and I don’t know what to do? Am I next? Such a fucking psycho.”

“What?!” Louis shrieked, closed the door and plopped down next to Liam. “The person who did this to Zayn is texting you now?!” Liam nodded, not knowing how to feel about it. “Liam, we need to figure out who this person is already. I’m scared, I swear. What if you’re next for real? They’re sick! Look what they’ve done to Zayn.”

“Remeber that one movie we watched together?” Louis' confused face made Liam chuckle. “Whatever. I can’t stop thinking about that quote _I will find you and I will kill you_.” Louis gaped at him. “I won’t kill them. Obviously. But I’d love to. I’m being serious about that finding part though. Louis, I need to know who did this to my boyfriend.”

“Me too. That’s why I hired someone.” Louis announced, making Liam’s jaw drop. “A private investigator. They’re already trying to figure out things.”

Liam squeaked. “And you’re only telling me this now? How can I help?!” Louis shrugged. “So we can’t do shit at the moment, can we? Amazing.”

“Someone is taking care of it, okay? I want you to be able to focus on your boy only. We’ll find that crazy person.” Louis tried to comfort his friend. “Now, why are you hiding?”

“I can’t…not today.” Liam confessed, all of a sudden staring into space. “I really wanted to see him but I’m such a weak loser today, Louis. I don’t know what hope is today. I had the girls print out some of our selfies yesterday and when I was arranging them on the table, so that Zayn would see if he woke up I burst out crying and broke down.” Liam teared up again. “What if he doesn’t wake up anytime soon, Louis? I miss him so much and I feel like dying on the inside. Zayn is _in a coma,_ that’s not just some flesh wound, someone could quickly take care of. He’s…he’s in a coma, Louis. A coma! What if I’ll never get the chance to talk to him ever again? What if I never get to see his beautiful eyes again? I can’t… I can’t go in there today. I just want to hide in here, want to cry and…I’m everything but strong. How are his parents dealing with a situation like that? They’re just sitting next to him, talking his ear off. Yesterday Yaser, Trisha and I talked for hours, sitting there and today? I can’t do this.”

“You are so used to not getting an answer anymore, that you forget to breathe in when talking, Jesus.” Louis answered, trying to break the ice somehow. “I’m sorry. Stupid joke.” Liam gave him the finger. “Liam, you’re doing your best. You’re _still_ here, you’re dealing with a lack of sleep even though you won’t admit it, you’re only eating the bare minimum and you’re thinking about Zayn all day long. You’re the strongest out of us all. It’s okay to be weak for once. It’s a horrible situation and I wish I could help Zayn. We all do, but the only thing we can do is wait for him to wake up. And he will wake up.”

“Why are you here? You’re not supposed to be here. You even texted me that you’re not coming.” Liam tried to distract him and suddenly Louis smiled happily again. “What? Why are you so happy?!”

“I’m a dad now.” Louis announced and Liam’s jaw dropped. “Our little girl was born last night.”

“Oh my god, Louis! I am so happy for you two!” Liam said, flinging his arms around his best friend. “That’s why you told me you couldn’t come today. I’m so fucking happy!”

“Her name is Joanne” Louis announced, looking very proud. 

“Your mother would love that name, Louis. I fell in love with that idea ever since you two first mentioned it. It’s a beautiful name with a beautiful idea behind it.” Liam said, hugging Louis again.

“Yeah, I think so. Anne teared up when we told her that our girl is called _Joanne Robin Tomlinson_.” Louis mumbled. “It was the best idea ever to combine their names, Johannah and Anne.”

“Yeah.” Liam whispered. “Can’t wait to meet her. I’ll tell Zayn later.”

____

**Thursday**

Liam had just told Zayn about the baby when he suddenly couldn’t stand the silence anymore. “Zayn, can I talk to your friends? I want to tell them you’re doing better and I really need to talk to someone. They’re nice. I’ll tell you all about what they said, okay? I’ll even read messages to you, promise. I just…I’m so exhausted.

_Silence_

“I wish you’d just nod or something like that but I know you can hear me, my love. I miss you so much. I’m sorry I only stayed for a few hours yesterday, but I kind of…It wasn’t easy. Please forgive me.”

_Silence_

“You truly are a sleeping beauty. Girls would murder for your eyelashes, you know?”

_Silence_

“I love you.”

Liam suddenly felt guilty for not having tweeted in ages, so he decided to just do it before talking to Zayn’s wonderful friends.

 

**@LiamPayne - 10s**

  * You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have. 



 

**@LiamPayne - 7s**

  * I just wanted to let you know that I love all of you guys. Unfortunately, I got bad news. I canceled all the upcoming concerts, interviews and other appearances. Please bear with me. 



 

**@LiamPayne - 5s**

  * Don’t worry about me! 



 

Liam didn’t care that he hadn’t coordinated this decision with his team. He didn’t care about anything else but Zayn anymore and he wouldn’t leave this hospital, especially not for something like _that_. He also didn’t give a flying fuck about their opinion at the moment. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he was _so_ going to do this right now. He’d _accidentally_ piss his team off. _Oops_.

 

**@LiamPayne - 2s**

  * You’re a diamond, my dear. Nothing can break you @Zayn 



 

What if he just… Should he? He’d just do it. He posted one of their selfies on Instagram. In the picture, they were just fondly looking at each other and Liam teared up when writing the caption.

_I chose you @Zayn. And I’ll choose you over and over and over again. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat, I’ll keep choosing you._

“Zayn, I think I just broke the internet. My team is going to kill me, but guess who doesn’t care? Yes! Me! I love you so fucking much. I can’t wait for you to see what I just posted on Instagram. You’ll probably kick my ass because I basically just outed myself without permission, but it was about time. I’ll talk to your friends tomorrow.”

_Silence_

“I know you love Twitter so I’ll just read tweets, headlines and stuff to you all day long.”

___

**Friday**

“You know what? I’ll just sing it to you.” Liam announced when he reached for his guitar. "I think Louis’ idea was a great one."

 

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark_

_With an empty heart_

_But you say you feel the same_

_Could we ever be enough?_

_Baby, we could be enough_

 

Liam gently kissed Zayn’s cheek and smiled.

___

 **Saturday**  

_Open Twitter app. Log in. Direct messages. Group chat._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: GIVE ME A NAME**

  * We still can’t believe you did this. - Reema
  * Me neither. - Liam
  * Yeah, amazing. - Lou
  * Overall the reactions weren’t too bad. - Liam
  * Well, your fandom loves you, what do you expect? - Pat
  * I don’t know. - Liam
  * Zayn would love that Instagram post. - Leti
  * Yeah, he’d freak out! - Sel
  * I read a lot of things to him, but nothing… - Liam
  * Don’t give up! - Reema
  * It’s hard. I’m sitting next to him right now and I just want him to wake up already. I just can’t wait anymore. I miss him so much. - Liam
  * We do too! - Mimi
  * Yeah! How are his sisters doing? - Malikah
  * Better than me. - Liam
  * Liam, you’re just having a bad day. - Reema
  * What if I’m giving up? - Liam
  * You’re not. - Leti
  * No. He’s not. - Lou
  * I’m not? - Liam
  * You’re strong!!!! - Ro



 

“Zayn, your friends miss you just as much as I do. I’m sure they can’t wait to talk to you again.” Liam whispered, when his phone notified him.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Your team hates you, whereas I’m doing it because I love you.



 

“What the fuck?” Liam shrieked. “Zayn, baby, I have to leave. I’ll be back as soon as possible. I gotta call Louis.” He ran outside and dialed in Louis' number. He answered within seconds.

“Louis, that person mentioned my team hating me. How would they know? They can’t unless they know my team. Tell that investigator about it. I’ll send you a screenshot of that creepy message.” Liam explained, nervously shifting from one foot to another. 

“We’ll find out who this person is! Can you try to talk to them? Try to find out more! Any information might be a clue.” Louis answered, sounding tired.

“Bro, get some sleep. I’m sure Harry can take care of your daughter for an hour or two.” Liam suggested, laughing.

“Fuck off. Call me again, later. Love ya.” Louis said, before he hung up.

Liam opened WhatsApp again. “Fine. Let’s see.”

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * They hate me? Why?! - Liam
  * It’s quite obvious, isn’t it? - Unknown
  * I never thought they would hate me??? - Liam



 

He’d play the fucking clueless victim. He needed answers.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I don’t want to hurt you. - Unknown
  * What do you know about my team, that I don’t know about?! - Liam
  * They don’t want you to be happy. - Unknown
  * Makes no sense. - Liam
  * It does!!!!! - Unknown
  * I don’t get it. - Liam
  * Listen, your team is fucked up. They hire people to scare you, to make you change your opinion and shit like that. - Unknown
  * How would YOU know. - Liam



 

Because Liam didn’t receive a single message anymore, he texted Louis about what had been said, then focused on Zayn again. He kissed his cheek. “I’d do everything for you.”

___

**Sunday**

Liam spent his whole day sitting next to Zayn, crying his eyes out, because he was nothing but exhausted anymore. In the evening, he fell asleep in the chair, sitting next to Zayn, holding his hand. The nurse didn’t wake him up, when she noticed.


	31. Week Three

**Monday**

Liam numbly sat on the floor, staring at the white wall, doing absolutely nothing, because he was just _so_ tired. He didn’t talk to Zayn, didn’t try to busy himself with something and didn’t ask someone to come visit Zayn earlier so that he didn’t have to deal with this alone. Liam simply didn’t function anymore because the tiredness came in both forms today, physically and mentally.

He actually hadn’t even bothered to take a shower in the morning, instead had just walked over to Zayn’s room. And ever since then he was just _waiting_ there, bleary-eyed and unshaven. He was slowly losing hope, even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself just yet. The sunflowers didn’t look that good anymore and usually, Liam would’ve made sure to buy new ones but in a strange way he felt connected to them. Metaphorically, maybe, because he felt like slowly dying on the inside just like them, while not being able to do anything against it.

 _What if Zayn dies?_ had by now slowly turned into _What if Zayn isn’t going to wake up?_ and just thinking about it made Liam sick to his stomach. Everything boiled down to one thing in the end, which was Liam missing him like crazy. As always tears began to spill from his helpless eyes but within seconds they also stopped again, because Liam simply didn’t have the energy to cry anymore. He was exhausted. 

So when the door swung open, Liam didn’t even turn around to check who it was. He just let the emptiness in his heart take over, holding his soul. “What are you doing there?” Liam didn’t answer. The numbness pounding his brain was consuming him entirely. “Liam, would you stand up and show some respect.” Liam recognized the voice, but the usual anxiety, when being in the same room as his manager John, didn’t kick in. He shrugged, gazing into space. “Liam James Payne!” Why did John even think Liam would care in the slightest way, while the person who meant _everything_ to him had somehow been taken away from him? Nothing mattered anymore, especially not business. Someone roughly grabbed Liam by the shoulders, trying to make him stand up, but his legs didn’t work anymore, so the person forced him to sit down in the chair standing next to Zayn. “Now that you’re sitting down, look at me.” Liam followed the instructions, even though he was looking right through the man standing in front of him. “I can’t believe Peter had to do this, because you forgot what manners are.” Whatever. “Who do you think you are? Why did you cancel all of your appointments? We thought you were joking but you didn’t show up for your concert this morning! Do you even know what that means?!” That meant, that… Liam didn’t give a fuck. He’d never sing again, if Zayn didn’t wake up. He couldn’t. “Liam! Are you even listening?!” He wasn’t, but he was way too tired to speak, instead he turned his head to look at the boy lying in the bed. It wasn’t fair. “I can’t believe you are still here!” Where else? “Not even scaring you worked. You’re glued to that boy. What’s wrong with you!?”

Suddenly someone else entered the room and closed the door with so much force, Liam snapped out of his trance. “What do you mean, scaring him didn’t work?!” Louis stood there, frowning. “Am I hearing things or did you just say that?”

“Tomlinson.” John said patronizingly. “That’s none of your business.”

“Oh, believe me, it is.” Louis replied, voice ice cold. “You better tell me what that meant, because we’ll find out anyway. I hired someone and according to preliminary investigations you’re involved in all of this. Spill the fucking beans or I’ll call the police. I’m sick and tired of this. Look what you did! Look at Zayn! That’s inhumane!” Liam didn’t understand anything.

“We wanted to get rid of the problem.” Peter answered for his boss. “Hired someone to take photos of them on vacation.” That wasn’t news. “Didn’t work.”

“That’s such a fucked up thing to do.” Louis answered, looking aggressive. “More!”

“Hired someone else to scare them a little bit, but it escalated, I guess. No idea what the fuck happened here but we’re not involved. We fired them a while ago because Liam didn’t care anyway.” Peter added and while Liam just focused on Zayn’s lips, Louis dragged them outside.

___

**Tuesday**

Dr. Lee looked at Liam pitifully “You can’t stay here anymore.” Great news. “My boss got suspicious and when he found out you were staying here, he told me to throw you out. I’m so sorry.” Liam thought it didn’t matter anymore anyway. Zayn wouldn’t wake up. “I have to ask you to leave the hospital and go home. I’ll call you if something happens, okay? You can still see him all of the time.” Liam nodded, wordlessly got up, grabbed his things and left the room.

He opened the front door, got inside and took a deep breath, because even though he knew Zayn’s family and Niall were somewhere in the house, everything felt just so wrong. Zayn should be here, but he wasn’t. Liam had never noticed just how big his villa was until now. He didn’t feel like saying hello, so he just went outside, plopped down in the grass and closed his eyes. Right here, Zayn and him had kissed for the first time. He remembered Zayn’s soft voice whispering that he wanted to kiss Liam so bad, how he’d leaned in slowly, how their lips had met and how fast his heart had been beating. He’d been so nervous to finally kiss Zayn and when it had happened Liam had realized that he’d had it _so_ bad for him. And then a while later, over there, how they’d been staring at each other, lost in their own little bubble until Zayn had done everything to gather the courage to just do it again, to kiss him with tongue for the first time. Liam had instinctively pulled Zayn on top of him, leaving no space whatsoever, because he simply couldn’t get enough of him. Liam’s thumb had caressed Zayn’s cheek and he’d tried everything to not come across as a nervous mess, even though he’d exactly been that. And now? What if he’d never be able to kiss him like that again? This stupid garden was beautiful but nothing in comparison to Zayn. Nothing about this estate was captivating anymore, when Zayn wasn’t here. Liam didn’t need anything else anymore.

“Hey.” Safaa said quietly, sitting down next to him. “Didn’t even notice you came.” Liam was the worst. He could at least have said hello. “It’s good that you left, Liam. You look dead.”

“We kissed here for the first time. Right here.” Liam whispered, raking his fingers through the smooth green grass. “I’m sorry.”

“And you’ll kiss here again.” Safaa said, sounding so convinced Liam felt horrible for giving up all the more. “Come inside, will you?”

“I was kicked out of the hospital and now he’s alone.” Liam whispered, choking on his own words. “He’s alone, Safaa.”

“We’ll get up early tomorrow and drive there together, okay? Just imagine he’s asleep.” she said, and wouldn’t he have been so numb, he would’ve told her just how impressed he was. Safaa was handling the situation better than anybody else. She helped him up. “I’m sure we can cheer you up a little bit.”

When they entered the living room, Trisha and Yaser were already waiting there, hinting at him to sit down. “I’ll make you some tea, sweetheart.” Trisha was lovely. “And then you’ll tell me everything you have on your mind.” Yaser sat down next to him, pulled him into his arms like a father would do and Liam broke into tears, weeping bitterly.

“It’s okay. Just let it out.” Yaser mumbled, patting Liam’s back to soothe him. “We’re all very impressed with you.” Liam had done absolutely nothing, didn’t know what Zayn’s dad was talking about but right now he just wanted to cry and not pull himself together. “You’re the strongest young man I’ve ever met.” No he wasn’t. “You didn’t leave Zayn’s side.” Liam shed bitter tears, but Yaser just continued. “Let it out, son. You haven’t even realized what you’ve done. You’re such a strong person.” Liam hugged him as tight as possible. “It was time for you to come back home. You need a break, even though you don’t want to acknowledge it to yourself. We all left the hospital from time to time to get it off our minds, you know? We all love Zayn to death, but we need to take care of ourselves as well, you know? And now it’s your turn, Liam.” Wouldn’t he have been forced to leave, Liam would’ve stayed. “Trisha made you some tea, Safaa runs you a bath right now and then we’ll all sit down outside and talk about everything else but Zayn for an hour, okay?” Liam didn’t know what to say, so he just nodded.

___

**Wednesday**

“I just woke up next to _Liam Payne_. What even is my life?” Safaa said, grinning at Liam. “I’m sure Zayn appreciates your morning face.”

Liam smiled tiredly. “Don’t tell your brother or you’ll see his jealous side, I swear.” Saying this made Liam suddenly miss Zayn so much, he wished he hadn’t mentioned him. “If he wakes up.”

“Liam it’s only 10 am and you’re already pessimistic!” Safaa complained, throwing her pillow right into his face. “Also I’m like your little sister, so it’d be really fucked up if my brother got jealous because of us sleeping in the same bed!”

“Yeah, but he also told me you’re having a crush on me since like forever, Safaa!” Liam retorted, making Safaa gape at him. “Do I have to mention that poste-“

“That was _so_ yesterday, Payne. You’re making out with my brother. Eww.” she said and they both laughed. “It’s nice seeing you laugh.” Liam felt a little bit guilty for it, but also grateful. “Are we going to see the baby now, or what?”

“No.” Liam answered. He didn’t know why, but he wasn’t ready to meet Louis and Harry’s daughter just yet. He wanted to meet the little princess for the first time when he was happy because he firmly believed that the baby would feel him not really being excited and that wasn’t okay. He also wanted to buy presents for the little one first.

“Fine! Then let’s go downstairs and go meet Niall. Don’t know if he’s awake yet. Can’t believe he decided to not come home and get drunk instead but dad already told you everyone is dealing with the situation differently.” Safaa replied, jumping to her feet. “I’m sure Mom made breakfast. Get up, lazy!”

Downstairs, a surprise he hadn’t bargained for was waiting for him. “Mom?! Andy?!” Liam broke into a run, flung his arms around his mom and hugged her tightly. “Mom, you’re here. Why are you here?” He let go off her, smiled and then casually hugged his best friend as well.

“Trisha called me a while ago, but there was no way I could come earlier. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” Karen explained and Liam kissed her cheek happily. “And Andy over here was on a vacation with his girlfriend, until two days ago. We decided to take the same flight.”

“Bro, what kind of fucked up person does this to Zayn? He’s such a nice guy! Who would want to hurt him? I swear to god if we find that person I’ll punch them in the face without hesitation!” Andy ranted and Niall nodded. “Niall picked us up, Liam. Since when is anyone allowed to drive your car?”

“Since I don’t give a fuck about materalistic things anymore. I just want Zayn back.” he said promptly and Doniya, Waliyha and Safaa made some weird aaaawww sound at the same time. “You girls are the worst!” He didn’t want to admit it, but it was the first morning in days he felt kind of okay.

“It’s getting crowded in here. Nice house, by the way. Was about time you let me see it.” Andy said, laughing. “We’re staying at Louis and Harry’s though.”

“Wait, why?” Liam wanted to know, scrunching his nose, when he realized just how many people they were by now. “Oh.”

“Captain Obvious!” Andy said, wrapping his arm around his best friend’s shoulders. “You, Niall and I are not going to the hospital today.”

Liam gave him the finger. “Forget it. There’s no way I’m staying here.” Niall rolled his eyes. “What? Did you really think I’d not go see my boyfriend?"

“We’re going.” Trisha mumbled. “Because Louis said you guys have to sit down and talk about that awful person with that private investigator. You can still go see him in the evening though? But it would actually be good for you to maybe stay at home for one day. What do you think, Karen?” Liam’s mom nodded in agreement.

“It’s so weird to know that you two know each other already!” Liam squeaked, even though he was kind of glad there was no awkward introduction necessary at the moment.

“And we’re getting along really well, sweetie.” Karen answered, smiling at Zayn’s mother. “I’m not going to the hospital. Trisha and I talked about it. I’ll go meet your boyfriend when he’s awake. It isn’t good to meet him like that, because of his condition. Just familiar faces and voices, you know?” Liam nodded, understanding what she meant.

After they all had breakfast together in the garden, Zayn’s family left, while him, Andy and Niall were waiting for Louis and the investigator to come over. “I have no idea what we’re gonna talk about but I’m nervous.”

“Niall told me what happened and it’s scary, bro.” Andy was fidgeting around with his fingers. “I thought this stalker nightmare was over but it got worse instead. I’m sorry, Liam.”

“Who could’ve known?” Liam whispered, imagining what it would be like if Zayn just sat next to them right now. Would they joke around? Would they find excuses to ditch the others to make out? Would they kiss? Would they hold hands? “I wish it had been me.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Louis yelled when he approached them. “I know exactly what you were talking about and I want you to stop saying that. That’s Mr. Miller, the private investigator I told you about.”

“Hello, Mr. Payne.” he introduced himself. “I’m glad we could finally meet up and talk because I really need some information to keep going. Can I sit down?” Liam nodded, implying him to just keep on talking. “So far we know that your own team definitely is involved in all of this. I’m sorry to break it to you, but all of this is actually their fault. I got told that you already know that they hired someone to take photos of you on your vacation.” Liam nodded again, listening attentively. Fucking team. “Mr. Tomlinson introduced me to some of those people and we had a pretty interesting conversation.”

“I just want a name.” Liam mumbled impatiently. “I just want to know who did this to him.”

“They’re not giving us a name, claiming it’s because of contracts.” Mr. Miller informed Liam. “But I’ll find out more. I just want to talk about the past view weeks, Mr. Malik’s behavior etc. I need to know everything you think could matter to trace them.”

___

**Thursday**

Liam kissed Zayn’s nose gently and smiled at him. “Hello, sunshine. I missed your pretty face.” 

_Silence_

“I’m sorry I didn’t come yesterday but on the bright side I want you to know that I feel better now because your family is taking good care of me. My mom and Andy also came to surprise me and I don’t feel that alone anymore, even though I miss you every second of the day, my angel.”

_Silence_

“I wish I could stay here with you, but I promise I’ll be there when you wake up. You will wake up, won’t you? Did you know that your sister Safaa is the one who’s helping me the most? She even said she’s my sister now, which is the cutest thing ever. Your dad called me son, your mother listened to me talking about nonsense for over two hours, Waliyha bought me a huge plushie to cuddle with till you’re back and Doniya took care of my horrible looking hair and face. They’re the best, really. Your family is amazing.”

_Silence_

“Niall is having a bad day today though. He locked himself in his room and refuses to go outside. He doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s super hard for him to see you like that. He loves you a lot, you know? Andy wanted to see you too, but Niall begged him to stay. They’re getting on really well, sunshine. Remember when they were deep in conversations at your class reunion? It hasn’t changed one bit. Andy says hi though. He said he’s buying something from Starbucks for you before he’s coming over later? I don’t know what he was talking about but he said that it’s something that would make you laugh.”

_Silence_

“I thought we could talk to your friends again today? What do you think? Haven’t talked to them in a while and I’m sure they want to know if your condition has improved. I’ll read their messages to you again.”

_Silence_

“Don’t know what to tell them, babe. Do you think we could speak about random things as well? Would be amazing, I guess.”

_Open Twitter. Log on. Open dm._

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: GIVE ME A NAME**

 

  * Hello, ladies. - Liam
  * Hey, Liam. - Reema
  * Zayn didn’t wake up yet, did he? - Malikah
  * No, but I’m reading all of your messages to him. - Liam
  * That’s cute, Liam. - Sel
  * We miss him so much. - Ro
  * Yesterday I went home for the first time. - Liam
  * Did you give up on him? - Lou
  * Of course not. I was forced to leave. - Liam
  * Are you okay though? - Leti
  * Kind of, yeah. - Liam
  * Good. - Reema
  * We’re searching for that sick person at the moment. - Liam
  * You do? - Lou
  * Yeah, we do. We know some things already! - Liam
  * You do!? Liam that’s good news! - Reema
  * I know, right? We’ll definitely find them. - Liam
  * If you want to kill them, we’ll help you out!!!! - Leti
  * I still can’t believe someone would do this to Zayn. He’s such an amazing person, Liam. He’s nice and just…I don’t understand. - Mimi
  * Me neither. He didn’t hurt anyone. - Liam
  * How would you know? - Lou
  * Lou, what kind of stupid question is that?! - Reema
  * I’m sorry? Just asking, because you never know?? - Lou
  * You know Zayn! - Reema
  * Yes? So what? - Lou
  * Lou, fuck off! - Sel
  * Excuse me? - Lou
  * Some crazy person decided to kill Zayn and you ask something like that? - Malikah
  * You don’t even know who that person is or if they wanted to kill him? - Lou
  * What did you smoke, girl?! - Reema
  * Whatever. - Lou
  * No, continue. - Liam
  * Me? - Lou
  * Liam, what the fuck? - Reema
  * I want her to explain herself. Please. - Liam
  * What do you want me to say? - Lou
  * Just talk about your thoughts. - Liam
  * Okay. - Lou
  * So you think Zayn hurt someone, why? - Liam
  * I didn’t say that. I just meant, that you don’t know if he hurt someone or something like that. You also don’t know if that person wanted to kill him. You know what I mean? - Lou
  * No? - Liam
  * What do you even know about the person who did this to Zayn? - Lou
  * I can’t tell you. - Liam
  * Why not? - Reema
  * Reema, I promised the private investigator we hired to not tell anyone. - Liam
  * Makes sense! - Reema
  * A private investigator? - Lou
  * Yeah. They already found out a lot! - Liam
  * YAS!!! They need to find that psychopath. - Malikah
  * Definitely. - Pat
  * Hey, Pat? - Liam
  * Yeah? - Pat
  * Would you want to help Niall? - Liam
  * Help him? With what? - Pat
  * I’ll give you his number and you’ll cheer him up. He’s having a really hard time. And Zayn told me that you’re sharing his kind of humor and stuff. Maybe you can make him laugh? That would mean so much to Zayn, I'm sure. - Liam
  * HIWEQUAKOS. - Pat
  * Pat probably just died. - Let
  * LIAM JUST SENT ME HIS NUMBER. PRIVATE DM. BRB. DYING. - Pat
  * Told you. - Leti
  * She’s funny. - Liam
  * And in love with a stranger. - Leti
  * What did you find out? - Lou
  * Lou, enough. Let’s talk about something else. - Reema
  * Fine. - Lou
  * Hey, Liam? I got an idea! - Leti
  * Okay? - Liam
  * Do you think Zayn would be happy to see us? - Leti
  * See you guys??? - Liam
  * Yes. We could use Skype? I mean he can’t see us, but you know? - Leti
  * That’s a wonderful idea, but do you think you guys can deal with seeing him like that? He doesn’t even move, you know? - Liam
  * Let’s skype!!!!! - Malikah
  * Duh! - Mimi
  * I can’t. - Lou
  * You’re such a grumpy ass today. Ugh. - Reema
  * I love this idea. I’ll call you guys in a couple of minutes. - Liam



___

**Friday**

Liam just stared at his phone and at all of the messages he was receiving.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Stop trying to find out things



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You’re better off without him



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You should never have done this.



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Why didn’t you keep it private?



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I know you.



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * That man thinks you’re his toy.



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * He owns you.



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * He’s not an angel



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You will never find me



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Not my fault.



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * If only you knew



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You’re beautiful



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Got out of control



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * He won’t wake up



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * He’s not good enough for you



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You deserve better



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * He doesn’t even look good next to you



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I hate that I love you



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * I just don’t understand



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * It wasn’t my idea



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Why would you choose a man!?



  
****

Liam didn’t even open the rest of the messages because the last one he’d just read was enough for him to snap. He’d answer that psychopath right now and make them speak. He didn’t know how this plan would work out, but when Liam looked at Zayn lying there so helplessly, so fragile looking, he knew he had to find that horrible human being already. It couldn’t be that hard, could it? He knew that his fucked up team had hired someone to scare him. Scare Zayn? He wasn’t sure. They were involved, so that person at least knew some things about them. If he wouldn’t find out who the stalker was, he’d at least get answers about his team. And he needed to get rid of them as soon as possible too. Every little detail could help him to sue them or whatever. He needed this nightmare to be over already!

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * You don’t even love Zayn. - Unknown
  * Okay I’ve had enough. You can say whatever you want, threaten me, write nonsense or cryptic messages, but you have no right to claim that I don’t love Zayn. I love him with all of my heart and I don’t care if people don't accept it! - Liam
  * You answered. Brave. - Unknown
  * Of course, I did. - Liam
  * Why would you do that? - Unknown
  * Because I just want to find out what you want from me. - Liam
  * Interesting. - Unknown
  * Do you want money? You can have it. - Liam
  * No, I don’t need money. I have enough. - Unknown
  * Do you want fame? - Liam
  * Nah. - Unknown
  * Do we know each other? - Liam
  * Not really. - Unknown
  * What does that even mean? - Liam
  * It means, no. - Unknown
  * Do you know Zayn?! - Liam
  * Who doesn’t know him by now? - Unknown
  * That wasn’t a good answer. - Liam
  * One question. One answer. - Unknown
  * Fine. Can I ask you about the last time you texted me? - Liam
  * If you want to do that, sure. - Unknown
  * Why does my team hate me? I’ve been thinking about it for a while now but I just can’t find an answer? They've always supported me! - Liam
  * No, they just want the money. - Unknown
  * You think so? - Liam
  * No, I know it. You should’ve realized earlier, you know? - Unknown
  * I just don’t understand. - Liam
  * Liam, your merch is shit, your image is based on fake girlfriends and stuff and they’re literally using you as their cash cow. Don’t you see it?! - Unknown
  * They weren’t fake girlfriends. - Liam
  * Oh really? You didn’t date one of them. I know it. - Unknown
  * You can’t even know that, unless you’re from my team. - Liam
  * No, thanks. I hate your team as well. - Unknown
  * Sorry. Maybe you’re just very intelligent then. - Liam
  * I’m not stupid if that’s what you mean. - Unknown
  * Definitely not. And who was supposed to scare me? And why? My manager?? - Liam
  * No, no. He’s a terrible person, but he’s keeping his hands clean. - Unknown
  * Yeah, he isn’t that nice. - Liam
  * They hired some random person, some paparazzi to take photos of you guys on Bora Bora. That person just did their job. They got told it’s for a magazine. - Unknown
  * I didn’t even know about that. Kind of fucked up. - Liam
  * Right?? - Unknown
  * Yeah. The fact that they knew were I was! - Liam
  * Oh they know all of the time, believe me. - Unknown
  * What? - Liam
  * I don’t know how that shit works. GPS or something. - Unknown
  * Excuse me??? - Liam
  * The best thing to do is to throw that iPhone they gave you for business purposes away. - Unknown
  * Already did that. - Liam
  * Clever. - Unknown
  * They really do hate me. - Liam
  * Yes. - Unknown
  * And what does this have to do with you? Are they the bad guys whereas you are the good guy? I don’t understand. - Liam
  * I guess so. - Unknown
  * Thank you for letting me know. - Liam
  * You’re welcome, Limaboo. - Unknown



 

Liam froze when he heard that nickname because he’d heard it before. Once. Only once. “Zayn, I know who it is. I know it. Oh my god I know it!” His hands were shaking and he tried not to think about it, but he was sure. He just needed some more information, some kind of confirmation.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * So you like me? - Liam
  * Definitely. - Unknown
  * Are you keeping an eye on me to protect me from them? - Liam
  * I don’t know. - Unknown
  * If all of this shit is their fault, I’d be glad if you did. - Liam
  * Well, I live nearby, I know what you guys are up to. So I guess that’s a yes. - Unknown



 

“Zayn, baby, I swear to god I know who it is. I can’t believe I didn’t think about it earlier.”

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Unknown-

  * Did you keep an eye on Zayn as well? - Liam
  * Did you? - Unknown
  * What do you mean? - Liam
  * When he was about to go back to England, you weren’t around. - Unknown
  * That’s right. - Liam
  * So, what if it’s your fault? - Unknown
  * It’s not my fault… - Liam
  * Probably not. - Unknown
  * Can I ask you something else? - Liam
  * Sure. - Unknown
  * Did you always text us or did someone else? - Liam
  * I’m texting. - Unknown
  * If you live nearby, why don’t you come over so that I can say thank you? - Liam
  * Are you inviting me? - Unknown
  * Yes? - Liam
  * I can’t. - Unknown
  * Why not? Please. - Liam
  * I’m not allowed to do that, Liam. - Unknown
  * That makes no sense. - Liam
  * Yes it does. You don’t like me at all. - Unknown
  * Maybe I was wrong? - Liam
  * Maybe. - Unknown
  * Visit me tomorrow around noon? I’ll be at home waiting for you. - Liam
  * Are you for real??? - Unknown
  * Yeah, I just need to know if you’re a guy or a girl, because of security. - Liam
  * A girl. - Unknown
  * Can’t wait to meet you tomorrow! - Liam
  * Tomorrow. - Unknown



 

“Zayn it’s the girl who broke into my house a while ago. She’s crazy but I know who it is. And she will come over thinking I want to meet her, while in reality police will be there. Sunshine, this nightmare is almost over!”

Liam took his phone, called Louis and told him about _Louise_  when it suddenly dawned on him.

___

**Saturday**

“Louis, what if she doesn’t come? What if I was wrong?” Liam couldn’t breathe. He was so scared. “What if I made it worse? What if I fucked up?”

“Can you calm down already? Everything makes sense, okay? And even Mr. Miller thinks it’s the right person now.” Louis answered, nodding at him in reassurance. “That crazy girl broke into your house, remember? She likes you in a sick kind of way. She’s obsessed with you!”

Liam nervously bit his lip, waiting for the doorbell to ring already.“And you think that’s why she hurt Zayn?”

“I’m not sure about that, because we know your team is involved as well, but we’ll know soon. We’ll ask her and she will spill the beans, believe me.” Louis said, sounding very self-confident. “I still can’t believe she’s also one of Zayn’s friends, though. I mean what are the chances? I can’t imagine this was a coincidence!”

Liam couldn’t sit still anymore “I’m sure it wasn’t. Lou as in Louise. Why didn’t I think about it earlier”

“I would’ve never guessed, Liam. Don’t blame yourself, okay?” Louis said when the doorbell rang. “Now or never! Are you sure you can do that? We’re waiting next door. Try to make her feel comfortable, sit down even. Offer her something to drink!”

“I’ll do my best, but don’t forget what we’ve talked about.” Liam whispered when his friends quickly left to hide.

With shaky hands, Liam opened the door, looking straight into light blue eyes. He’d been right. Fuck. This was the person who’d scared the shit out of him ages ago, this was the person who caused his insomnia and this was the person who had almost killed the love of his life. Liam clenched his jaw, trying to calm himself down, because he knew that this was the only chance they had. “Hey! It’s you! Come in!” Louise was a petite brunette girl with blue eyes, wearing a white dress and some sneakers. If Liam hadn’t known who she was, he would’ve thought she was a nice girl, likable even. She shyly smiled at him and followed him inside. Her two-faced behavior made his blood boil, but he would not fuck this up. He’d do this for Zayn. He had to succeed. “Don’t be so shy. Take a seat. Make yourself at home, Louise.”

“You remember my name?” she asked and Liam felt like vomiting, but he tried to convince himself that he was an actor and this was a casting. He’d have to be the best one. He wanted that job.

“Of course I do. You were pretty nice to me back then. I guess I just overreacted. Do you want something to drink?” Liam said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “I apologize for that.” He’d rather eat his own hand than apologize but he had to go with the role he was playing. “I got some water, coke and fresh orange juice.” She looked so innocent, yet she was the devil. “The juice is amazing. Let’s drink some?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Why not?” she said, smiling happily. “Your new house is beautiful. Didn’t know how it looked like inside, but it’s really nice.”

“Oh thanks, darling.” Liam answered, using the softest voice possible. He wanted to choke on his own words when he reached her a glass of juice and sat down next to her. “So you’re that hero who tries to save me from my team. How can I thank you?”

“It was nothing.” she replied and Liam wanted to attack her, but he didn’t. How could one horrible person like that act so innocently?

“I got a **present** for you.” Liam suddenly said. “Would you follow me? I bought it yesterday, but I’m not sure if you like it. It’s in my bedroom, next door.” 

And suddenly things started to happen very fast. Niall and Andy ran out of the room, blocking the girl’s way out, Louis sat down next to Liam to support him and intimidate her, while Mr. Miller slowly approached them, followed by a police officer.

Liam took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves when he looked her in the eyes. “Did you really think you were that clever? Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to put one and one together? Not only did you reveal yourself when you called me by that nickname, but you also said some pretty suspicious things in the group chat, **Lou**.” She gaped at him and Liam was so glad they finally knew who this person was. “I just want to know why. What did Zayn do, to deserve this?”

She angrily got up but the police officer grabbed her arm. “I’m not saying anything!”.

“You will talk, believe me.” the officer said, shaking his head in disgust. “We know everything we need to know. Would you follow me outside, Miss? Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.”

“Thank you.” Liam whispered when they went outside. “It’s over.”

___

**Sunday**

Liam sat at the very edge of the bed, holding Zayn’s hand as per usual and he smiled, while Trisha and Safaa were still quietly talking about what had happened yesterday.

“Sunshine, you’re safe now. Nothing can happen to you anymore, can you believe? They removed the bandages around your head in the morning. You look better. Well, you always look amazing, but I was talking about the injuries. Some bruises already disappeared, while others are fading.”

_Silence_

“And your lips look soft again, I bet they even feel soft again. I wish I could kiss you. I miss you so much, my angel.”

_Silence_

“I haven’t met Louis and Harry’s daughter yet, can you imagine? I just want to meet her with you by my side. I’m probably the worst, but I just feel that it’s the right thing to do. When Niall doesn’t feel horrible, he’s always there. He’s talking so much about her and it’s so weird because I haven’t even seen her yet”

_Silence_

“Zayn, I want to tell you something, but you know just how bad I am when it comes to such things. You’ve read that letter, remember?” 

_Silence_

“Once in a lifetime you meet someone who changes everything, sunshine. And now look what happened? You’re the first and last thing on my mind each and every day. I’m addicted to the way how I feel when I’m thinking about you. Your smile is the cutest thing I’ve seen in my entire life and I like it but I love it when I’m the reason for it. I still get butterflies even though I’ve seen you a hundred times by now. Suddenly all the love songs are about you. I fell in love with you, not for how you look, just for who you are. My day is not complete if I don’t tell you that I love you. Everything I’ve never done I now want to do with you. Thinking of you keeps me awake. Dreaming of you keeps me asleep. Being with you keeps me alive. And if I did anything right in my life it was when I gave my heart to you. Please let me be that moonlight you were talking about. Let me be that light in the darkness. I love y-“

Suddenly the earth stopped spinning when the mesmerizing brown eyes that made him feel like home were staring back into his own. He couldn’t look away for one second.


	32. Perfectly Wrong

* * *

 

**Zayn’s POV:**

  
****

The beeping background noise annoyed Zayn, the sticky and dry feeling in his mouth and throat made him feel uncomfortable and his body felt stiff and weirdly strange as if it wouldn’t be his own. Zayn’s head was aching like crazy and his eyes hurt a little bit when he opened them because the light was just too bright and somehow blinded him. Looking into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes framed by thick long lashes took his mind off those things for a few seconds though, because they somehow looked _so_ familiar. When he attempted to take a deep breath his chest felt constricted and he whimpered in desperation. What was going on? Suddenly he heard voices but they were too loud for his sensitive ears. He didn’t get the chance to recognize the face to which the brown eyes belonged to, because all of a sudden they were gone and replaced by blue ones. He heard someone saying that they would check on Zayn real quick to make sure everything was okay but Zayn couldn’t make out whose voice it was. Everything was too much, blurry, loud and uncomfortable. He wanted to have his peace, was that too much to ask for?

“Mister Malik, can you hear me?” the deep unfamiliar voice asked him and his ears just hurt. He wanted them to shut up, but he nodded nevertheless. “Are you feeling okay?” Okay? What kind of joke was that? He felt horrible. Zayn shook his head because for some reason he couldn’t speak up. “Are you in pain?” Pain?! Everything fucking hurt! He nodded again. “Okay. You’ll feel better in a few minutes, promise.” A few minutes. Wonderful. Zayn closed his eyes and without even realizing it, dozed off. He dreamed about Batman and sunflowers.

_ "So we got Batman in here now and your favorite flowers, which happen to be yellow." _

When he opened his eyes again, he indeed felt better. The lights had been dimmed out and the nasty pain was bearable but the brown eyes weren’t there. He heard two people quietly talking, but it took him a couple of minutes to focus on what they were saying.

“The doctor said that we have to wait but that Zayn is responsive, which is a good sign. He doesn’t know how fast he’ll recover though.” the soft female voice said. Zayn immediately liked the sound of it.

“But he also said that it’s possible that he’s never going to be the same, Trisha. I thought this horrible time would be over. Maybe I’m naive, but can’t he just say hello?” the male voice answered. Zayn had heard that voice before.

“Listen he’s only been asleep for five hours, that’s nothing in comparison to the last weeks.” Trisha replied. _Trisha_. Zayn knew that name. "And Dr. Lee thinks he’s doing surprisingly well.”

Someone sighed. “How are you so optimistic?”

An answer followed within seconds. “I’m his mother. I have to be.” Oh! Of course. His mom! Trisha was his mother. Zayn wanted her to come over. He needed his mom right now.

The man giggled and responded. “I can’t wait to talk to him again. I don’t even know what patience is right now. I’m just so excited.”

“I can imagine. Why don’t you just go outside for half an hour? Go get some fresh air. We can’t go inside for another hour anyway.” his mother suggested and Zayn wanted to complain but he felt too weak to even say one word.

“Sounds like a good idea. I still can’t believe you insisted on me being the first person to see him. You’re his mother. Are you sure that’s the right thing to do?” the pleasant voice asked. Zayn wanted his mom. Who on earth was the person she was talking to?!

She cleared her throat. “Of course. Yaser texted me the same thing half an hour ago. We all agree on that. They’re all on their way by the way. Only Harry said he can’t come because the environment isn’t safe for the little one. He can’t wait to see Zayn though.” Yaser was his dad. Zayn realized it within the blink of an eye because he loved him so much. Where was he and who was Harry?!

“See you later.” the man said and then it got quiet again. Well, almost. The beeping noise made him want to throw something in the direction it was coming from. Zayn hated background noises so much, holy Batman. He blinked several times but even that little movement wasn’t very enjoyable so he decided to just close his eyes again and…and what? He thought about his mom and dad but dozed off again.

_Zayn’s got pink eyes though! My dog has blue eyes. See! A difference.”_

Someone was talking and Zayn listened, even though he was too lazy to open his eyes yet. The person sounded nice. “…and your name is my favorite word, which probably sounds ridiculous, sunshine. You can’t imagine how good it feels to know that you’re only sleeping this time and that you’ll probably wake up soon. Niall is so happy he texted your friend, Pat, that he loves her or whatever. Poor girl probably had a heart attack. I’ll check on her later, promise.” Niall. Pat. Okay. “We’re all just so relieved you’re back. We missed you so much. I missed you.” Niall was his best friend. Where was the fucker and who on earth was talking to him right now?! “I asked the doctor if it was possible to listen to your heartbeat and he said that if I laid my head on your chest you’d probably kill me instead of smiling when you wake up. Forgot about your broken rib. Sorry?” What a weirdo. “Can’t wait to see your eyes again.” Wait! The beautiful brown eyes belonged to him?

Because he needed to know who was sitting there talking his ear off, calling him sunshine, he slowly opened his eyes. Within seconds Zayn was mesmerized by the deep swirls of brown that colored the person’s pupils again. They had Zayn hypnotized but he just couldn’t figure out why. It took him several minutes to focus on the face in front of him. He had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks, warm eyes, cute nose, stubble, nice jawline and soft lips. When it dawned on him, the rate of beeping noise changed, because his heart was racing. Zayn’s eyes widened and he suddenly felt frozen.

Someone came running into the room. “What happened?” That was his mom. “Liam, what happened?”

She got an immediate answer. “Nothing. He’s just staring at me like that. I have no idea what’s going on but his heart rate changed.”

“Oh! Well, I guess Zayn just realized who you are. How cute.” Trisha replied and Zayn was confused. Of course, his heart was beating faster when _he_ was sitting there?!

Zayn wanted to say something. He needed to. He could at least try. “Mom?” Wow, he sounded like a drunk man, but he was speaking. Success!

“Oh, my baby! You’re awake. Hi.” Trisha said, leaning over him to kiss his cheek. “You scared me so much!” What was she talking about?! “I’m so glad we got you back.” Got him back? Had he been sleeping? Good morning too? 

Go figure! “W-what?”

“Zayn, you’re in the hospital.” his mother explained and Zayn was taken aback. Hospital? “You had an accident, son.” An accident?! He couldn’t remember anything. “And then we had to wait for three weeks.” For what? “You were in a coma.” A coma?!?!?! Zayn was shocked. Why couldn’t he remember anything? “When Niall had called us we got on a plane immediately. We’re all here. Your dad and sisters are waiting outside. Only two people are allowed in here for now, you know?” Plane? Where on earth was he?

He needed to ask, even though he didn’t feel like having the energy to talk much. He didn’t even know if he could properly talk. “Where?” Okay, wow. One word.

“We’re in Los Angeles.” Liam said and Zayn was freaking out on the inside, because WHAT.

“Liam!” Zayn squeaked and Liam fondly smiled at him. “Payne.”

“You don’t have to say much, sunshine.” Liam whispered, soothingly. Zayn didn’t want to talk, he wanted to scream, because _what_?!

“Come, Liam. Let’s go outside. Guess, it’s a bit too much right now. The doctor said we should leave when he’s getting unsettled.” his mother suggested but Zayn didn’t want them to leave.

He didn't want to stay here alone. What the fuck? “No. Stay.” Two words. He was a pure genius. “Please.” Three.

“Okay, okay. Wouldn’t have left anyway.” Liam replied, smiling happily, which confused Zayn even more.

He pulled himself together and tried his best to ask, what he wanted to know. Why was speaking so incredibly hard?! “Why… _Liam…_ room?!” Both, Trisha and Liam gaped at him in disbelief. His mom was shocked and Liam looked kind of hurt, which didn’t make any sense. “Too much.”

“Is this some kind of joke? I’m not…I can’t. Trisha, what’s going on!?” Liam whimpered, tearing up. Zayn felt horrible for making him cry but he just couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that his _idol_ was standing right in front of him. How was that even possible? Why was he here?! Nothing made sense.

“Liam, don’t panic. We’ll go and ask for the doctor, okay? I’m sure that has to do with him waking up or something like that. Maybe he only recognizes me right now. He’s kind of dozing off all of the time. Maybe he’s half asleep. Everything’s going to be fine.” his mom said and hugged him. What even? 

When they left the room it got quiet and Zayn felt exhausted. How old was he? 80? He closed his eyes.

_ “I know you love Twitter so I’ll just read tweets, headlines and stuff to you all day long. _

___

“…we’ll see.” someone said, sounding very serious. “Just stay outside, okay? Family first. I know it’s hard for you but you’re a strong person.” Who was speaking now and who was the strong one? Nothing made sense anymore, Holy Batman.

Someone sat down next to him and he immediately recognized the perfume. “Zaynie.” His sister.

“Safaa” Zayn whispered, scarcely audible. He got annoyed because he wanted to not sound like an idiot. “Safaa.” Wow, he’d repeated himself. Amazing.

She took his hand, squeezed it carefully and Zayn was impressed that he felt his own hand. Why did that stupid hand feel like jelly though!? “Yeah, it’s me. I missed you so much. I’m so happy to hear your voice.” She was so sweet.

“Love you.” Zayn mumbled and she smiled broadly. “Doniya?”

Someone was crying but managed to say “I’m here.” _Doniya_. Why was she crying? “I’m sorry, I’m overwhelmed." She suddenly stood in front of his bed and smiled, tears streaming down her face. “You’re awake.” Zayn nodded. 

Two more words. “Waliyha? Dad?”

“We’re also here, son.” Yaser answered, but Zayn didn’t see him. He couldn’t move his head, because his neck hurt. “Hi.”

“Was about time that you wake up already. You scared the shit out of us.” his sister added and Zayn grinned weakly. “Don’t do that ever again.” Voluntarily? No?! “Niall, Andy and Louis aren’t allowed to see you just yet. Not your family, you know?”

Zayn frowned, not recognizing all of the names “Who?”

“Your best friend Niall?” Yaser asked, sounding concerned.

He knew who Niall was, what a stupid question. “Want Niall.” And it was true. He wanted to see him. “Niall.”

“What about Louis and Andy?” Safaa wanted to know and would Zayn have felt any better, he’d tap her finger at her. Who were they talking about?

“Niall!” he repeated himself, trying to make it sound as determined as possible. “NIALL!”

“Okay, okay. Wait.” Doniya replied and opened the door. The squealing sound made him cringe. Stupid door.

“Zayn, you fucking idiot.” Niall said and Zayn wanted to laugh, but he couldn’t. “You fucking dickhead, don’t you ever do that again. I hate you.” Zayn _hated_ him too but when he saw his face he wanted to cry. Niall not only looked tired but simply horrible. He felt so guilty.

“Look…shit.” Zayn managed to answer and everyone giggled. “You do.”

Niall burst out laughing. “Yeah it’s your fault but I couldn’t care less. You’re awake. Finally!”

Zayn smiled at him, being grateful that all of them were here. Suddenly he remembered his strange dream of Liam standing in his hospital room. His fantasy was something else. “What about Liam, Zayn? The poor boy is crying his eyes out sitting on the floor in front of the door.” Liam? Had he just mentioned that name? What the heck? “Can I ask him to come inside?”

“Yes?” Zayn said, even though he didn’t know what was happening.

Niall rolled his eyes. “As if he’d forget about him, Trisha. I told you it’s ridiculous. It’s a weird aftermath, I guess.” Forget about him? Hello? Zayn was his biggest fan. Niall was so stupid, really. Wait! Why did Niall even know about…His sisters had probably mentioned it while Zayn was in the coma. Who could blame them? The door opened again. Some people left, but Zayn couldn’t make out who. He only saw Trisha, Safaa and Niall anymore. Okay. So his dad and other two sisters had left.

“Hi” someone mumbled and Zayn couldn’t help but smile sheepishly when recognizing Liam’s voice. Safaa got up and grinned at her brother before she left as well. Liam took her place. “Zayn.”

“Sorry.” Zayn mumbled, even though he didn’t know what he was apologizing for. He just felt the need to say it. “Hi.”

“You didn’t forget me.” Liam said, but it sounded as if he was talking to himself. Zayn shook his head because he’d never. “I almost had a heart attack.” Why? Liam took Zayn’s hand. Why would he do that?! Some kind of fan-service? Why did nothing make sense!?

“Why…here?” Zayn wanted to know, trying not to sound rude, because he was amazed, really. The whole situation was just so odd.

Liam bit his lip. “Is that even a question? I canceled everything.” Yeah, sure. Zayn wasn’t awake for shit. He was dreaming or still in a coma. Geez. His mind was making some weird things up. He’d definitely have to tell his friends.

“Can you imagine he didn’t leave? He even stayed at the hospital for over two weeks.” his mom informed him and Zayn wondered why his fantasy would make this shit up. “He’s the sweetest person, Zayn. I really understand why you love him.” Uh..okay? “He bought you dozens of sunflowers, Batman bedding and let us stay at his place. He even gave the girls his credit card so that they could go shopping to get their minds off things.” Something wasn’t right. He never dreamed weird stuff like that. He usually dreamed of Liam’s abs, his cute face or of concerts but all of this made no sense. He wasn’t a fanfiction writer! “Safaa has been sleeping in your bed, next to Liam.” What the actual fuck was going on?! “Liam and she are constantly talking about your jealousy. It’s funny.” Jealousy. He wanted to wake up. This was getting out of hand! “I’m sorry that I met your boyfriend before you got the chance to introduce him to us.” His what?!

Zayn had to answer. “No boyfriend.” Liam dropped the glass of water he’d been holding. “Confused.”

Liam got up, looking absolutely horrified. “What do you mean you don’t have a boyfriend? I am your boyfriend, Zayn?”

Zayn didn’t think this was funny anymore. He felt like shit and the point of time was fucked up. He also wanted to scream because he just couldn’t answer properly “Joke? Fan.”

“Okay…okay. I’m…I can’t. I’m…too much.” Liam stuttered and ran outside, bawling. Zayn didn’t understand anything anymore, but he heard how Safaa suddenly screamed and how his dad called a doctor. Then it got quiet.

“Fuck, Zayn.” Niall mumbled. “Bro, I’ll be back soon. Promise. I just have to go and check on Liam. That was…I’m speechless. Not your fault, I know. Just…I’ll see you later.” He left before Zayn could speak up.

Zayn turned to his mom.”Mom?” She kissed his forehead. “Mom?”

“Honey, it’s okay. Don’t think about it. I’m here, okay? It’s too much right now, I know. Just close your eyes, will you? Don’t worry.” He did and as per usual dreamed about people saying the most random things.

" _What am I supposed to do? Why can’t I help you? There has to be something I can do but I have no idea what it is? I just need an answer. I need to see your beautiful eyes, need to see your smile, need to hear you talk and laugh. I’m done.”_

___

When Zayn woke up the next time, he panicked, because not only had he been having weird dreams but nobody was there. He immediately pushed the emergency button and within seconds a nurse appeared next to him. She didn’t say anything at first, just pushed some other buttons and examined some displays.

Zayn didn’t feel like talking after that disaster anymore, but he asked nevertheless. “Alone?”

The young woman grinned at him. Very likable. “Oh, hello Mr. Malik. Wow, it’s amazing news that you can speak already. Everything is fine. Checked it. Don’t worry. You probably had a nightmare.” Zayn was confused. He’d only napped, hadn’t he? “Oh! Well, you’ve slept for around 20 hours.” What?! “That’s normal.”

“More?” Zayn begged. He needed to know.

“You’ll be sleepy for a while and then it’s time for rehabilitation. It’s a bit of work but the doctor thinks it won’t take long for you, which is the best thing that can happen. Physiotherapy, maybe occupational therapy and a little bit of language therapy. We’ll see.” Therapy?! “You were quite lucky in the circumstances.” Lucky? That sounded good!

“And?” Zayn went into it because he had the feeling there was something else she didn’t want to tell him about.

“Tomorrow.” Zayn glared at her. “As you may have noticed you suffer from amnesia, but the doctor said that it’s probably a temporary one.”

“Amnesia.” Zayn repeated and he gazed into space. If he suffered from amnesia, which sounded absolutely ridiculous, then he probably should’ve remembered different things. He couldn’t even remember the mentioned names whereas he _could_ remember Liam sitting next to him saying that he was his boyfriend. Liam Payne was Zayn’s boyfriend!? He was in love with Liam Payne?! His family and Liam knew each other!? He’d kissed Liam!? He was dating _the_ Liam Payne?! Zayn?!

Suddenly everything was spinning and he couldn’t breathe anymore. He was panicking within seconds but the nurse noticed immediately, put some weird mask on his face and injected him with something. 

He fell asleep again, dreaming within minutes.

_“You truly are a sleeping beauty. Girls would murder for your eyelashes, you know?”_

___

For one long week, he hadn’t been allowed to see anyone, because the doctor in charge had said so. He was allegedly doing exceptionally well and Dr. Lee had insisted on not exposing Zayn to stress and unnecessary drama. He hated not being allowed to see his family but by now he accepted that decision because working on himself meant being allowed to go home earlier.

He’d been introduced to three really nice therapists, who were now helping Zayn. Sarah, his physical therapist, had examined him three days ago to develop a plan using treatment techniques to promote his ability to move, reduce the pain, restore some function and prevent disability. She was 50 years old, a bit chubby and reminded him of a really nice auntie. He was glad when she’d told him that they didn’t have to do that much and that he’d probably be the good old Zayn again soon.

He thought occupational therapy was weird, but he liked Ben, a 30-year-old father of two. They were doing some weird exercises with Zayn’s hands but it was kind of funny, even though Zayn didn’t like that he couldn’t do the things he wanted to do just yet.

He was glad that he was reassured all of the time that he’d been super lucky and that he’d be okay again very soon.

He liked language therapy the most because he was very impatient when he felt like not being able to say what he wanted to say. Lauren, the therapist was very helpful and super nice. She had immediately understood, that Zayn couldn’t keep his mouth shut no matter what.

To sum it up, he was currently working on speaking properly again, using his hands, moving his legs, sitting up and on swallowing, a prerequisite of eating and drinking again. The new medication was also supposed to help him with not falling asleep all of the time, which didn’t work really well just yet.

A while ago Dr. Brown had taken an X-ray of Zayn’s limbs still in the casts and was now checking his pain level. He was examining his arm and leg but everything seemed to be okay.

A cast technician had been called to remove the casts with a special saw. “It has a dull blade that moves from side to side and it’s actually the vibrations that break the cast apart, so there's nothing to hurt your skin, Mr. Malik. It might tickle a bit, though.” Zayn thought the saw looked funny but he didn’t feel the tickling. 

When the casts were gone, Dr. Brown decided to examine again, check for pain and range of motion. Zayn’s skin looked kind of dry, flaky and pale and the hair on his leg seemed darker and thicker than usual.

“Well, this looks good! I’d usually say that you should give the part of the body that was in the cast a little extra care and avoid some physical activities, but I don’t have to do this right now, because you’re still here and we can keep an eye on you.” Dr. Brown said and Zayn grinned, thinking about how much he currently missed his family.

__

“Zayn, you look like a whole new person. Look at you! The casts are gone!” Waliyha squeaked, happily jumping around. “I missed you so much. I got really mad when mom told us that we weren’t allowed to see you!”

“Well, he looks so much better. I’m sure the doctors know what’s right. We should trust all of them.” Yaser answered and Waliyha rolled her eyes. “I saw that.” Zayn smiled, being overjoyed that they’d surprised him. “I wanted to draw on your cast! Too bad.”

“Are you fifteen, or what?” Safaa mocked her dad. “Who does that anymore?!”

“Zayn, you’re moving.” Trisha noted, looking surprised. “Wow.”

“Working on it.” Zayn said, being proud of himself. It still wasn’t that easy to use long sentences but he could at least answer properly again.

“Zayn, I’m so proud of you!” Trisha said, squeezing his hand. “You’re working on yourself already?” Zayn nodded. “You’re amazing. I’m impressed.”

Zayn said, what came to his mind first. “I’m bored.”

“I can imagine! Must be boring as hell not being able to do anything. At least you got that TV.” Safaa answered and Zayn nodded, agreeing with her. “Who threw the flowers away though?”

Zayn had forgotten about them. “A nurse.”

“And the photos? Where are they?” she added, scrunching her nose up.

Zayn didn’t know what she was talking about, because some family photos were still standing right next to him on the table. “What photos?”

“Safaa, no. We agreed on not talking about it just yet.” Trisha urged, glaring at her. “I know you’re upset, but think about your brother.”

Safaa crossed her arms. “I’m sorry, mom. But don’t you think that it doesn’t help at all? I know all of you think it’s the right thing to do, but _I_ don’t! He deserves to know everything and I will help him remember everything. It’s just fucking amnesia.”

“Safaa.” Yaser simply said, raising his eyebrows, to make it clear that he didn’t want her to say one more word.

“Zayn, you’re dating Liam Payne. You love him and he loves you back. You don’t need to know about any details just yet, but I think it’s only fair if someone tells you already. All of these remarks, hints, half sentences and stuff isn’t a confirmation.” she blurted and Yaser was killing her with his eyes. “I know you don’t remember, but you will. You two are adorable!”

“Safaa, get out!” Trisha ranted, pointing at the door. “Now.”

“No.” Zayn disagreed. “Safaa stays.”

“See! I told you he wants to know!” Safaa shrieked, gratefully looking at her brother. “And I know that you guys removed the photos of them. It’s not okay!!!!”

Zayn was confused and didn’t believe anything but deep down something told him that he wanted to know more about it. “I want to see.”

This time, Doniya took her hand, wanting to drag her outside. “Safaa, last warning.”

Safaa pushed her away. “This is stupid! Zayn, they don’t want me to tell you the truth!”

Zayn shook his head because he didn’t like the fact that his family was hiding things from him. “The truth. Now.”

“Long story short, okay? You and Liam are a couple. You stayed at his place. You went on a vacation. You kiss. You’re madly in love. Liam didn’t leave you when you were in the coma. You forgot about him and his friends, Andy, Louis and Harry.” Safaa explained and Trisha just scowled at her. She couldn’t do anything, because Safaa was a stubborn teenager doing whatever she wanted to do. "And when you didn’t recognize Liam a week ago, he had an emotional break down in the hallway. He even had to stay at the hospital for 24 hours because it was horrible, but then he disappeared without a trace. Nobody knows where he is right now.”


	33. All Over Again

Within the last three days, Safaa and Niall had tried everything to make Zayn remember certain things. They’d shown him photos, talked about things that allegedly had happened and emphasized how much Liam apparently loved Zayn.

Every night he dreamed of the most random things, _heard_ incoherent sentences and _saw_ faces and places. He just didn't know what to make out of it. He tried very hard to connect the dots and whenever something started to make sense he asked Niall to write it down for him.

Yesterday Dr. Lee had additionally introduced Zayn to yet another therapist, Eliza. She was a psychotherapist and therefore supposed to help Zayn remember things by simply _talking_ about anything and everything _._

Everything was a bit too much, a bit too overwhelming and a bit too exhausting, but instead of his usual insecure behavior and tendency to hide, Zayn had somehow decided that he was strong enough for all of this. He wanted his body to work properly again, wanted to speak effortlessly again and he especially wanted to remember all of the things he’d apparently forgotten.

The doctor and all of his therapists had by now mentioned several times how impressed they were with Zayn’s strength and they'd also told him about the progress he’d already made, which motivated him, even more, to keep on going despite how hard it sometimes was. He had no idea why, but he felt stronger than ever, even though deep down he knew something was missing, which he figured, had to be Liam.

When he woke up today, the first thing he noticed was a rectangular yellow box with a little bow on it, standing on the table next to his bed. He hadn’t even heard anyone walking into his room so he wondered how long and especially how fast he’d been asleep. It was a bit of an effort to reach for the box and then open it, but he managed to do so nevertheless. When Zayn opened it he accidentally dropped the stupid lid on the floor and once again was reminded of the fact that he couldn’t just quickly get up and pick it up. Not yet. He was working on walking effortlessly again but for now, was only allowed to do so while someone else was present. _Stupid weak knees!_ He took a look, but just rolled his eyes. Who even cared about that stupid lid, seriously?

Instead of getting worked up over it, he decided to check out what was inside of that yellow box. He couldn’t believe his eyes because he would probably have expected everything else but a new golden iPhone, but there it was! He hadn’t even asked questions about his old one yet! Well, he didn't have much time to think about the fact that it probably was broken, did he? Zayn smiled happily when he noticed the engraved word _Sunshine_ on the backside of it. Since Zayn knew Liam called him that, he blushed.

The first thing he noticed when he turned it on was the lock screen, a photo of sunflowers. They were beautiful. When he unlocked the phone (no passcode, thank god) he got the giggles because the home screen was even better; A selfie of him and Liam, making silly faces while trying to still look somewhat acceptable. He couldn’t remember when they’d taken this photo, but because of his little notebook, he could at least try to find it out. He looked very happy next to Liam and even though he couldn’t remember anything he knew that he must have been in a very good mood that day.

A few minutes later, he noticed that someone had sent him a message already and he scratched his head in confusion but clicked on it nevertheless.

 

**Messages**

**A Friend - 10:31am**

  * (New) Twitter: Username @Zayn, Password: ZaynLovesLiam (really?!) - Log on!
  * (New) Instagram: Username @Zayn, Password: ZaynLovesLiam 



 

So _A Friend_ had sent him this iPhone and these messages?! Sure! Zayn giggled because he couldn't believe Liam really thought he wouldn’t figure it out immediately. The engraved word was  _sunshine_? Hello? He had amnesia, but he wasn’t dumb. He rolled his eyes and laughed even more, but opened the Twitter app nevertheless. He couldn’t do much, but he was glad he could at least use his phone like a normal person by now. What a blessing!

 

_Open Twitter app. Log on._

 

Zayn didn’t know why Liam wanted him to use Twitter but he noticed straight away that someone had messaged him.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**

  * _Well, that was new. Are you okay, Zayn? I’m actually a bit worried. Doesn’t sound like you?_ \- Liam
  * What doesn’t sound like me? - Zayn 
  * You drunk texted me, Zayn. - Liam
  * I did not?! - Zayn 
  * Yes, you did! - Liam
  * Liam, what the fuck? - Zayn
  * Let me quote you? - Liam
  * Go ahead. - Zayn
  * ‘ _Can you be my date, baby? Would love to go with you. You’ll make the perfect fake husband for my class reunion. Love you!_ _\- Z’ -_ Liam
  * I would never! - Zayn
  * I can prove it! - Liam
  * You can’t do shit. - Zayn
  * *sent a picture* - Liam
  * What is this? - Zayn
  * Click on it. It’s a screenshot. - Liam
  * Fuck. Why did I do that?! - Zayn
  * You got drunk with Niall. You randomly texted me. - Liam
  * That makes sense. - Zayn
  * And you freaked out. - Liam
  * What do you mean? - Zayn
  * _‘Is this real life? And what do you mean?!_ \- Liam
  * Excuse me?! How would you react if you’re a fan of someone who doesn’t know you exist and they all of a sudden message you?! - Zayn
  * Oh you mean like this? ‘ _Imagine the following thing: You’re a fan of a celebrity. You are aware of the fact that they don’t even know that you exist. You send them a dm every day even though you know they’ll never answer anyway. You put a lot of effort into your texts because you just want to be sure everything is perfect. You just want to be yourself, say what’s on your mind and don’t come across as a rude or crazy person. And one evening you get really drunk because real life sucks and you just want to not think about it for a while. As a result of this you drunk-text mentioned celebrity. Everything seems to be ruined but all of a sudden your biggest wish comes true. The famous person, your idol, answers you._ ’ - Liam
  * Yes? The hell? - Zayn
  * _‘And the celeb responds to the fan just when the fan thought they'd messed up’,_ right? - Liam
  * YES???? - Zayn
  * That’s what I answered, when you sent me this long message back then. - Liam
  * Holy Batman. - Zayn
  * Yeah. - Liam
  * Hey, Liam. Thanks for the iPhone, but you made one big mistake if you didn’t want me to know it was you who bought it. - Zayn
  * Tell me! - Liam
  * _Sunshine_? Engraved on the backside? Really? - Zayn
  * But you can’t even remember that. - Liam
  * Liam, amnesia doesn’t mean I’m suddenly stupid. I know you call me that. - Zayn
  * Yours is golden and my new one is silver. Thought you’d like that. - Liam
  * Why would I like that? - Zayn
  * Because yours says _sunshine_ and mine says _moonlight_. - Liam
  * Why does this ring a bell? - Zayn
  * Well, you called me that? - Liam
  * I want to remember. I’m getting angry. - Zayn
  * Don’t. We’ll make you remember everything, I promise. - Liam
  * There’s no way I’m dating a celebrity. I mean you’re famous! I’m your fan. - Zayn
  * ‘ _That actually made me laugh. I’m being serious though. I’m not special just because I’m famous or shit like that. I very much hate this term by the way_.’ - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * The first conversation again. I told you that back then. - Liam
  * You did? - Zayn
  * Yeah. And you asked me why I hated it and I said ‘ _I don’t know. I just think that it creates a distance? Between “normal” people and us? And it’s stupid, really. We’re just like everybody else. For example, if you guys got to know the real me, we’d probably just hang out, play games and have fun. We’d all be a big group of friends, a real squad. You’d probably call it Zquad though I guess’_ \- Liam
  * Sick. - Zayn
  * Need screenshots again? - Liam
  * No, you can’t make that shit up, can you? - Zayn
  * How are you feeling? - Liam
  * It’s getting better. Doctor says I’m doing good. - Zayn
  * I hope so. - Liam
  * Liam, where are you? You allegedly vanished into thin air? People are worried sick! Why don’t you just call your friends? Or like…Niall? Wow, this is so weird. - Zayn
  * I can’t tell you. I’m safe though. - Liam
  * Where are you? - Zayn
  * Somewhere safe. - Liam
  * Why don’t you just stay at your house? - Zayn
  * Had to take care of some things. - Liam
  * What? - Zayn
  * Zayn, I can’t explain yet, okay? Trust me? - Liam
  * Okay… - Zayn
  * I know you don’t remember, but shortly before your accident I told you that _if neccessary I’d do it all over again_. - Liam
  * Do what all over again? - Zayn
  * Get to know you, fall in love with you, make you fall in love with me. Those kinds of things. So what if we just do this? Let’s just text again. - Liam
  * So we texted each other a lot? - Zayn
  * Yeah. Twitter, then WhatsApp, then voice messages… - Liam
  * But I know this can’t be easy for you. Why are you doing this to yourself? - Zayn
  * I don’t want to freak you out, but I’m obviously doing it because I’m madly in love with you, of course. - Liam
  * I got told that we’re _the cutest couple_ to walk around but for me, this currently is overwhelming. In my mind I’m your biggest fan. This is so freaky. Am I dreaming? - Zayn
  * Back then you asked me the same thing. - Liam
  * Oh boy. - Zayn
  * Is talking to me too much at the moment? Do you need a rest? - Liam
  * No, I’m actually enjoying this right now. - Zayn
  * Sounds good. Hey, I got an idea! - Liam
  * Okay? - Zayn
  * Is it bad that I’m laughing? - Liam
  * Yes? Because I have no idea what’s on your mind. - Zayn



 

Zayn felt so bad, knowing that Liam was probably going through hell at the moment. He couldn’t imagine being in love with someone who didn't remember anything. Zayn wanted to know everything again, just so that Liam didn’t have to suffer anymore. He didn't have much time to think about it any further, because he got an Instagram notification. He clicked on it. The photo showed a topless Liam wearing red shorts while chilling in a wooden beach chair next to a huge pool. He laughed at the caption _Wig snatched AGAIN, sunshine?_

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**

  * Something tells me, that you’ve already posted the same thing? - Zayn
  * Doing it all over again, remember? Sooo? Wig snatched? - Liam
  * Since I’m allegedly your boyfriend, I’m allowed to say that I can’t stop staring at your abs? Does that sound weird? - Zayn
  * No, sounds like you. - Liam
  * You make me laugh, thank you. - Zayn
  * You’re welcome. - Liam
  * What did I do next? - Zayn
  * Do you want to know how you reacted? - Liam
  * Yeah? What did I do? - Zayn
  * You didn’t do anything. Your friend Malikah posted a photo of you, asking people if you looked hot or not. - Liam
  * I’m gonna kill her. - Zayn
  * You probably already did that. - Liam
  * Right. Okay and then? - Zayn
  * Then I dmed you, because I couldn’t close my mouth seeing your pretty face. - Liam
  * Oh, please! - Zayn
  * I’m being serious. - Liam
  * I don’t even look that good. I’m actually a bit insecure about my looks. - Zayn
  * That’s what you said. And I answered ‘ _But you do realize that you’re very handsome? Never seen a face like yours, Zayn. And it’s not only about looks. You’re beautiful, yes, but you’re beautiful inside and out. That’s what matters. The way you speak, the way you describe things, the way you’re trying to cheer people up, the way you care and everything else makes you beautiful.’_ \- Liam
  * This is really cute, Liam. I don’t know what to say. - Zayn
  * Oh you said _‘What? You don’t even know me? Thank you, but I’m confused’_ \- Liam
  * I JUST THOUGHT THE SAME THING WHAT THE FUCK. - Zayn
  * I’m a magician. - Liam
  * This is like some fucking fic. - Zayn
  * Guess what? You said that too. - Liam
  * No, stop! - Zayn
  * *sent a photo* - Liam
  * I’m done. - Zayn
  * This must be so weird! - Liam
  * It is! - Zayn
  * I also posted another photo, when you mentioned that you liked the color yellow. - Liam
  * No, yellow is me as a color. - Zayn
  * What kind of smartass are you? - Liam
  * Your smartass, I guess. - Zayn
  * That’s true. I posted a photo of me, wearing yellow in front of my private yet, pointing at my yellow shirt. And the caption was _Yellow Like My Sunshine_. - Liam
  * But you call _me_ sunshine? - Zayn
  * Yeah, I do. - Liam
  * Definitely some kind of fanfiction. - Zayn
  * You can just check my Instagram feed if you don’t believe me. - Liam
  * I believe you because everything everyone has claimed so far turned out to be true. - Zayn
  * Really? - Liam
  * Yes, definitely. It just feels horrible not to remember anything. - Zayn
  * I can imagine. - Liam
  * But it’s even harder for you and I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. - Zayn
  * Not your fault, okay? - Liam
  * I’ll fix this, I promise. - Zayn
  * You don’t have to do anything, Zayn. I just want you to be okay again. - Liam
  * I’m working on it, you know? - Zayn
  * Yeah? - Liam
  * Yes! Can you imagine that four therapists are working with me? - Zayn
  * Four!? How bad is it!??! - Liam
  * Don’t freak out! I’m doing exceptionally well. That’s what they said. It’s a bit hard to speak sometimes, because I just can’t say what’s on my mind when people I love are around but…yeah. - Zayn
  * You can’t speak? - Liam
  * I told you not to freak out, love. And I can. Just sometimes forget words etc. - Zayn
  * You just called me _love_. - Liam
  * I didn’t even notice. - Zayn
  * You call me that all of the time. - Liam
  * Okay? Well, that’s a good thing, I guess? - Zayn
  * I probably sound like a pussy but I’m crying my eyes out right now just because of that word. - Liam
  * I’m so sorry. - Zayn
  * No! Don’t be. It’s all good. - Liam
  * So about that speaking thing, I just want you to know that I’ll be able to speak properly again soon. I’m working really hard on it and it’s getting better day by day. I’ll be as talkative as I was before the accident happened, yeah? - Zayn
  * Sunshine, you’re only talkative when you feel comfortable. When some extroverts are talking to you. - Liam
  * How do you even know about my thoughts!? - Zayn
  * Zayn… - Liam
  * You’re my boyfriend. Right. I forgot. - Zayn
  * Maybe it’s harder than I thought it’d be. - Liam
  * Liam, just come visit me and we’ll talk. - Zayn
  * No. I’m not only stubborn but I also know this is the right thing to do. - Liam
  * You’re unbelievable. - Zayn
  * Maybe. - Liam
  * Hey, Liam? I gotta go now. My therapist Eliza just entered the room. We can talk again in an hour, if you want to? - Zayn
  * I’ll be waiting for you. - Liam
  * Amazing! Talk to you later. I love you. - Zayn
  * What? - Liam
  * What do you mean, what? - Zayn
  * Read your last message??? - Liam
  * This amnesia shit is confusing. Well, if I texted you that by instinct, I guess it’s true. - Zayn
  * I love you too, just so that you know. - Liam
  * Talk to you later. - Zayn



 

Zayn was freaking out on the inside and he’d never been happier seeing his psychotherapist Eliza sitting next to him, waiting for Zayn to speak up. He put his cell phone away and smiled at her. “Please tell me it’s normal that I don’t remember things but instinctively say stuff.”

“Hey!” she answered and nodded. “Yeah, sure! Happens sometimes. Why? What happened? Want to talk about it?”

“Do you know _Liam Payne_?” Zayn wanted to know, remembering that Eliza hadn’t met Liam yet. She nodded and furrowed her brow, waiting for an explanation. “This probably sounds ridiculous, but Liam is my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend.” she repeated, writing something down.

“I’m not crazy and I’m not making things up. Just look at the photos standing on the table.” Zayn suggested, pointing at them. “He really is. You can even see more, if necessary.”

“Well, you’re a lucky young man, I guess.” Eliza replied. “But why did you mention him right now? What do you want to talk about exactly?”

“See, I don’t remember that he is my boyfriend. I remember that I’m his fan, even though we apparently started talking at one point and obviously fell in love with each other.” Zayn continued. “People are telling me things about him and all of it makes sense, even though I don’t remember anything." He swallowed. "Liam sent me this." He pointed at the golden iPhone. “And we were texting each other for a while before you opened the door.” She nodded. “He’s very sweet, sending me screenshots, telling me what we used to talk about and stuff like that.”

“It’s the perfect thing to do. Family, friends and partners can help make a patient remember things easier.” Eliza explained, looking happy. “And since he’s your boyfriend, I’m pretty sure he’ll be able to help you better than anybody else.”

“Possible, but why did I say _I love you_ if I don’t even remember the first time we kissed?” Zayn freaked out. He was literally shaking.

Eliza grinned, writing something else down. “Well, you got a subconscious mind as well, you know? Deep down you know he’s your other half, you know you love him. Maybe it’s also possible that you’re remembering some details already.”

“You think so?” Zayn asked her. “That’d be amazing because I’m sure he’s suffering at the moment. I don’t want him to feel miserable.”

“You clearly feel _something_ for him.” She licked her lips. “Why don’t we talk about that? Just tell me what you feel when you think about _Liam Payne_ or simply Liam.”

Zayn didn’t even have to think about him, just said what came to his mind first. “He’s really hot.” Eliza laughed and Zayn blushed. “What? You can’t deny that. Liam got that puppy face and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes but he’s also very manly and…he’s just hot. He got those strong arms and these abs I want to lick over. Sounds super gay, but that’s what I am. Gay. Especially for him. Always been like that.” He chuckled. “And he’s talented. His singing voice is angelic but also very cool? I don’t know how to describe it. It just fucks me up. And then, when he’s speaking, I sometimes can’t stop staring at his lips, because they’re just _so_ soft.” Eliza didn’t stop writing. “And when he’s speaking _to me_ , he’s always looking into my eyes, which feels like he’s staring directly into my soul. I feel so comfortable around him and I love when he’s gently cupping my fa-“ Zayn interrupted himself, noticing that, as only a fan, he couldn't claim such things. Did he remember stuff?!

“Just continue, you’re doing great. Don’t think about it, yeah?” Eliza encouraged him.

“O-okay.” Zayn stuttered but tried to pull himself together. “Well, he’s very…He’s very…” He didn’t know how to explain so he changed the subject. “He calls me sunshine, which is my favorite thing. It’s especially funny if you think about the fact that I could call him my _moonlight_ , which would fit since I’ve always been scared in the dark until-“ He stopped. “Oh my god!”

“What are you thinking about?” Eliza wanted to know, observing Zayn’s reaction.

“I don’t know. It’s so confusing!” Zayn got nervous. “I suddenly remember that I once told him that I hate nights? That when I was younger I always had to leave a light on?” She nodded. “And that one day everything kind of changed because of him? Does that make any sense? Did I call him my moonlight because he’s always there when I’m afraid of the dark?”

“I don’t think you’re making it up. Makes a lot of sense.” Eliza reassured him. “He’s calling you his sunshine, so why not?”

“Liam told me that his new iPhone is silver.” Zayn informed her. “Mine is a golden one.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Zayn burst out laughing, even though he kind of panicked as well. “Now it makes sense. _Sunshine_ engraved in the golden one and _Moonlight_ engraved in the silver one. Oh my god, we’re so disgusting.”

Eliza didn’t go into it. “What else do you feel, when you think about him?”

“I don’t know. It’s a bit too much right now.” Zayn confessed, taking a deep breath. “I feel that I want to talk to him? Right now?”

“Well, do it then?” she suggested and Zayn smiled broadly. “I’ll stay here, while you’re talking if that’s okay? I won’t interrupt, I’ll just observe. And if you need to talk, you can just say what’s on your mind.”

“Yes! Sounds like a brilliant idea.” Zayn wanted to clap his hands. He was such a weirdo. “I don’t know why, but it makes me super happy to be able to do that? Is that strange?” She shook her head, while he already reached for his phone to go on Twitter again.

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**

  * Please tell me you’re still online? - Zayn
  * I’m always there for you, but why are you back already? You shouldn’t skip therapy because of me, sunshine. - Liam
  * A bit full of ourselves, are we? - Zayn
  * You already said the same thing a while ago. - Liam
  * Why? - Zayn
  * Before I posted that topless picture by the pool, you complained that you couldn’t _see_ me. That’s why I actually posted the photo in the first place. I told you that you’d probably faint. - Liam
  * Why would I faint seeing you shirtless? - Zayn
  * You asked me the same thing! I said ‘(…) _you’re one of my fans and as far as I know you guys are “dying” all the time when you see me? Like on video, pictures and stuff.’_ \- Liam
  * Sorry, my love but I’ve seen more than just your abs so I’m not that impressed anymore. - Zayn
  * WHAT?! - Liam
  * Fuck. - Zayn
  * Zayn, what do you mean?? - Liam
  * I have no idea! I’m remembering weird ass things that make no sense at all! - Zayn
  * That’s fucking amazing! Doesn’t matter if you can connect the dots yet. - Liam
  * I can’t believe one of the first things I remember is your dick. - Zayn
  * Me neither. I’m actually laughing. - Liam
  * Paynaconda. Holy Batman. - Zayn
  * ZAYN! - Liam
  * LIAM! - Zayn
  * ZAYN. - Liam
  * Liam, my therapist is watching me while I'm texting you. What am I supposed to tell her? I just randomly remembered what Liam Payne’s dick looks like?! - Zayn
  * No. You should probably not mention that. - Liam
  * Why do I know what it looks like???? - Zayn
  * You’ve obviously seen it? -Liam
  * Did we have sex?!?!?! - Zayn
  * No, sunshine. You’re still a virgin. - Liam
  * WHY DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?! - Zayn
  * You told me? - Liam
  * Fucking fuck. Wait. Blowjob? - Zayn
  * Yes? - Liam
  * WHAT DO YOU MEAN YES?! - Zayn
  * You’re good at it? - Liam
  * I CAN’T BREATHE. I SUCKED YOUR DICK. - Zayn
  * Sorry for the pun, but you’re a sucker for it. - Liam
  * I hate you. - Zayn
  * No you don’t. - Liam
  * Did you…You too!? - Zayn
  * You’re very loud and it’s hot. You came all over my face. - Liam
  * LIAM THAT’S NOT TRUE. YOU’RE THE WORST LIAR BECAUSE I DIDN’T. - Zayn
  * How would you know? - Liam
  * Because I rememeber! I have no idea why, but we were fighting and for whatever reason, I suddenly bent over the kitchen counter to reach for a glass. I guess you were checking out my butt! - Zayn
  * Yes!!!! - Liam
  * And then you just undressed me?! Wait! Liam did you give me a blowjob in your fucking kitchen? Holy Batman. - Zayn
  * Can I quote myself? _‘There’s none because you can fuck wherever you want in here’_ \- Liam
  * WHAT? - Zayn
  * Oh you asked me about a _Shades Of Grey_ ‘Fuck Room’. - Liam
  * Now you’re lying. - Zayn
  * Sure. - Liam
  * I can’t believe that out of all things I’m remembering blowjobs. - Zayn
  * Well, can’t wait for another one. - Liam
  * LIAM. - Zayn
  * Yes? - Liam
  * Please pull yourself together and remember, that the annoying amnesia is still a thing. - Zayn
  * Unfortunately. But you’re doing great. I’m so proud of you. - Liam
  * Thank you. - Zayn
  * Hey, Zayn? - Liam
  * Yeah? - Zayn
  * You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that we’re talking again. And I can wait, okay? Take your time. - Liam
  * I can’t remember yet, but I can imagine why I’m in love with you. - Zayn



 

Zayn got a notification a few seconds later and he smiled to himself immediately.

 

**INSTAGRAM**

_*Liam Payne just posted a photo*_

 

Liam was holding a white satin pillow with Zayn’s face printed on it and Zayn burst out laughing because he remembered that he once owned one himself with Liam’s face on it. _Wait!_ Why did he throw it away?

 

Caption: "You have no idea how fast my heart races when I see you"


	34. Home

The next day Zayn woke up, feeling very good and cheerful for no actual reason. He had just opened his eyes and the first thing he did was smile to himself.

“Morning. Was about time, sleepy head.” Niall said, smiling back at Zayn. “You’re talking in your sleep.”

“Niall? What are you doing here?” Zayn wanted to know, looking at the clock real quick. “It’s only 9 am and you hate getting up early!”

“It was _your_ boyfriend who called me at ass o’ clock in the fucking morning, begging me to come here!” Niall complained, jumping to his feet. “I’m glad the idiot is alive and doing well, but I’m sure it wasn’t even that important to give that goddamn pillow to you!” Niall pulled the white pillow out of his bag. “Y’all are disgusting!” Zayn took it. “Can’t you just convince him to go see you again already!?” Zayn grinned. “His ugly puppy face is printed on that pillow. Why!? You could just see his real face in person.”

“Thanks, Niall.” Zayn replied, rolling his eyes at his best friend. “I’m sure Liam knows what he’s doing. Because of him, I remembered a lot of things yesterday!” Niall gaped at Zayn. “I don’t know why he thought I needed this that early in the morning, but I’ll ask him, yeah?!”

“You remember things?” Niall asked, sitting down. “Tell me everything!”

Zayn reached for a cup of water and took a sip. “Just random things, bro. No connections or anything but it’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Niall nodded. “How’s my family doing? They okay?”

“They’re not that happy, Zayn. They’re going home tomorrow, you know?” Niall reminded Zayn. “Liam offered them to stay but they just can’t. School and work, you know?” Zayn pouted. “They’re currently packing their bags, but come to see you later of course. Don’t look like that! Your rich ass boyfriend with his private jet already told them that you’d go back to England soon. Well, he said it’s your decision but you know Liam, he just wants everyone to be happy.”

“Private jet.” Zayn repeated and Niall just shrugged, not realizing that for Zayn this was brand new information. “Rich people.”

“Right?!” Niall shrieked.”I’d usually say shit like _Marry that guy already_ _just to be sure!_ , but Harry told me that _Gucci_ is literally just waiting for you to sign that goddamn contract. You’ll make so much money, bro. Who needs Liam!? I can’t believe this shit.”

The moment Niall mentioned _Gucci_ , Zayn all of sudden remembered something. It was the most random thing and confused the hell out of him.

_“Look at you closely for once, not paying attention to the person in the mirror actually being you, okay? What do you see? See that hair? It’s perfect, thick and neat. That face? Not a single flaw! Beautiful eyes and amazing eyelashes. Straight nose! Plump lips! Great jawline. Body? Just right! You are beautiful and you should at least think about it.”_

Zayn had no idea who’d told him that, but he clearly remembered that they’d been at some posh kind of store. Niall had mentioned _Gucci_. Had they bought clothes? He also remembered Liam agreeing, saying something like _You are breathtakingly beautiful, sunshine._

“Niall, tell me more. What are you talking about? What contract? Does it have to do with that brand you just mentioned?” Zayn asked him and Niall bit his lip, apparently feeling uncomfortable.

“Shit! Zayn, I forgot that you can’t remember. Is it too much? I can stop.” Niall rambled and Zayn just glared at him, making it obvious that he wanted Niall to _answer_ him already. “O-okay! I told you about Harry yesterday, right? The model? Liam’s friend?” Zayn nodded. “Someone who works with him gave you a business card? You didn’t get it and threw it away. Was the first time someone wanted you to model for them. And then you and Liam went to _Gucci_ because he wanted to buy you something or whatever? I don’t remember. Liam told me about it, but I didn’t think I would have to remember every little detail. Some man working there gave you another business card and you took it, agreeing to give that modeling thing a try? You were about to go there with Harry but the accident happened before you got the chance to do so.” Zayn’s jaw had dropped and he just couldn’t close his mouth. “Liam and Harry told them about your situation and they’re actually just waiting for you to work for them, which is crazy. They didn’t take a single photo of you yet, but the selfies Liam showed them were enough for them. They love you.”

“A model. I’d say you’re shitting me but I just remembered some guy giving me a business card, talking about my face and stuff. I don’t know what to say, for Hulk’s sake!”Zayn didn’t think when he casually climbed out of bed as if it was nothing. He reached for one of the framed photographs and examined it. “Niall, I think we took this photo the same day! That’s the one Safaa showed me first!” His friend didn’t say anything at all and when Zayn turned around to check on him, Niall’s just gaped at him, eyes wide open. Zayn didn’t get it. “What? Stop gawking at me like that. What’s wrong?!”

“Zayn, are you fucking stupid?!” Niall shrieked, suddenly sounding like Safaa. “Zayn! Zayn! Zayn!”

“Niall, stop it! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Have you seen a ghost!? Zayn complained, tapping his forehead at him. Niall jumped to his feet and hugged Zayn. “I love you too?”

“Zayn, don’t you realize that you just got up and casually walked across the room, just to reach for a stupid photo?! You’re walking as if it was nothing!” Niall explained, squeaking happily. “You’re walking!”

When Zayn realized he teared up. “I…I am!” Niall smiled broadly. “Niall I am walking around! I wasn’t scared to get up and take a few steps. I just did it!”

“Yes, Mr. Malik. I can’t remember I allowed you to do that.” his therapist Sarah said. “Hello.”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t even think about it! I’ll go back to bed immediately!” Zayn stammered, blushing.

“Don’t you dare lay down!” Sarah urged him. “This is amazing! That’s exactly what I wanted to happen. You thought you were super self-confident but you weren’t! I realized within hours how scared you were but I knew that at one point you’d just casually get up and walk around. It’s exactly what just happened and I couldn’t be happier.”

“W-what?” Zayn stuttered and Niall just clapped his hands. “You mean I can walk!?”

“Of course.” Sarah nodded. “It would’ve been a little bit difficult in the beginning but you could’ve just gotten up and walk around the whole time already. Ever since you took your first steps again actually. I knew it but I didn’t tell you, because your boyfriend told me that you’re quite stubborn.”

“I’m not his boyfriend.” Niall denied and Zayn didn’t know what to say. “I’m his best friend. But he’s stubborn nevertheless and I knew that this would work.”

“Well, Mr. Malik, you’re not aware of how strong you actually are. You’ve been working so hard and it paid off already.” she answered and only know Zayn realized what had just happened. “Eliza told me about you texting with someone yesterday.”

“So?” Zayn didn’t understand.

“You really don’t understand, do you?” Sarah said, sounding content. “You can sit up again, you walk around, you grab things…Everything works just fine, even though it’s a bit difficult.”

“And you haven’t noticed yet, but you’re talking my ear off again, Zayn. You’re doing amazing!” Niall added and Zayn just couldn’t move.

“Give me my iPhone. Niall, please.” Zayn begged. He called his mother and burst out crying when she answered. “Mommy!”

____

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**

  * I’m bored. - Zayn
  * Hey Bored, I’m Liam! - Liam
  * You didn’t! - Zayn
  * I had to. - Liam
  * I can’t believe you just said that. That’s worse than Harry’s puns! - Zayn
  * ZAYN!!!! - Liam
  * That’s my name. - Zayn
  * ZAYN MALIK SOON TO BE PAYNE READ YOUR PREVIOUS MESSAGE AGAIN. - Liam
  * Soon to be Payne? In your dreams! - Zayn
  * Zayn!!!!! - Liam
  * No, Liam. Zayn Payne? That sounds fucking wrong. - Zayn
  * It’s not about the name!- Liam
  * But it is! Zayn Payne sounds horrible. Can’t you be a Malik!? - Zayn
  * Zayn, I swear to Batman, if you don’t re-read your message I’m gonna call you and read it to you, okay?! - Liam
  * Well if that’s the case I won’t. - Zayn
  * Why are you like that!? - Liam
  * Why are _you_ like that!? - Zayn
  * Please, Zayn. - Liam
  * Are you begging now? You’re such a weird celebrity! - Zayn
  * Zayn, I’m freaking out. - Liam
  * Well, I freaked out about an hour ago too! - Zayn
  * Zayn read that message! And then tell me why you freaked out. - Liam
  * Niall and I talked about something and I casually got up and started to walk around. - Zayn
  * I remember what you told me so: JFIJOWEJAKSDSADNSF?!?!?! - Liam
  * My weird ass celebrity boyfriend speaks Fangirl. Shook! - Zayn
  * ZAYN WHAT’S GOING ON?! WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE THE ZAYN I KNOW? WHY DO YOU REMEMBER HARRY’S STUPID ASS PUNS? WHY DO YOU WALK AROUND? - Liam
  * Harry’s puns? How would I not?! They’re _so_ awful! Remember when he ate that taco and Louis complained about the tomatoes and Harry said _Let’s taco ’bout it?_ Horrible! - Zayn
  * Of course, I remember, Zayn. - Liam
  * Then why are you asking me weird questions? - Zayn
  * I can’t breathe. - Liam
  * What’s going on?! - Zayn
  * Is this some kind of joke?? - Liam
  * No? - Zayn
  * Baby, you were just casually talking about Harry’s godawful jokes, told me that you can walk and now you’re acting as if nothing had ever happened. What about the amnesia? - Liam



 

Zayn dropped his phone because he hadn’t noticed. What even was that day!?

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**

  * Where are you? - Zayn
  * I thought about what you said yesterday. I’m here. *sent a photo*- Liam



 

Zayn wanted to answer Liam but he couldn’t! Liam had just sent him a photo of him holding a baby, which was obviously a little girl, because she was dressed in the most adorable pink and white clothes and usually Zayn would’ve lectured about the color pink not only being for girls but not right now. Why was Liam holding a kid?! She was adorable and Liam looked very proud and absolutely cute holding her but WHO WAS THAT KID?!

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**

  * She’s so cute. - Zayn
  * So you remember it’s a girl. - Liam
  * Uh…I figured? Because of the clothes? - Zayn
  * Zayn! Pink doesn’t automatically mean it’s a girl! - Liam
  * I know, but you literally just confirmed it. - Zayn
  * She’s a little sunshine, just like you. - Liam
  * Like me. - Zayn
  * Yeah! She reminds me so much of you! - Liam
  * You look very happy? - Zayn
  * I am! - Liam



 

Zayn couldn’t breathe. Did they have a kid!? Were they parents already!? How long have they been dating?! How much did Zayn forget?! Zayn had forgotten his own daughter?! He was such a horrible person. Why did Niall leave an hour ago to pick up Zayn’s sisters? He needed to talk to him right now! Zayn scrolled through his contacts and found Niall’s number. Thank fucking Thor!

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Niall-

  * Niall! S.O.S. - Zayn
  * The girls wanted to go to Starbucks. I’m stuck. You okay? - Niall
  * NIALL PLEASE BE HONEST, OKAY?! - Zayn
  * Of course? What the fuck is going on? - Niall
  * Did you take any photos with the baby!? - Zayn
  * The baby? Of course I did? She’s an angel! - Niall
  * SHOW ME ONE! - Zayn
  * *sent a photo* - Niall
  * Holy fucking Deadpool, you did. - Zayn
  * I’m uncle Niall! I took at least 200 photos! - Niall
  * Uncle Niall? - Zayn
  * Yes! Cute, right? She loves me and I love her! - Niall
  * She’s really beautiful. - Zayn
  * I know, right? How do you even know about her? Did you remember? - Niall
  * Liam sent me a photo. - Zayn
  * Awwwww! - Niall
  * He was holding her, looking all proud. - Zayn
  * He is! He’s talking about nothing else anymore. - Niall
  * I can imagine. - Zayn
  * You’ll see her soon! - Niall
  * I feel horrible for not remembering her. - Zayn
  * But it’s not your fault, bro! - Niall
  * Niall, don’t you think that’s fucked up!? - Zayn
  * Don’t be too hard on yourself. - Niall
  * I want to see them. - Zayn
  * Just ask then?? - Niall
  * Will do. Tell the girls, I want that pink drink! - Zayn
  * Am I a delivery man now?! - Niall
  * Please. - Zayn
  * Sure. See you later. - Niall



 

Zayn took a deep breath. All right. A _Gucci_ model, dating Liam Payne and a daughter he couldn’t remember. He was totally not freaking out, he’d just ask Liam about her. He wanted to remember. Why had nobody mentioned her!? Didn’t they want to overwhelm him? How fucked up, seriously!

 

**Direct Messages:**

**Inbox: Liam**

  * Texted Niall, sorry. - Zayn
  * Are you okay? - Liam
  * Actually, I’m not. I’m overwhelmed. - Zayn
  * I’m sorry! - Liam
  * That’s not your fault. Someone should’ve told me. - Zayn
  * Nobody mentioned her yet? - Liam
  * No????! - Zayn
  * Surprise then? - Liam
  * Yeah. Surprise. - Zayn
  * Yes. - Liam
  * I want to see you two. - Zayn
  * You will. - Liam
  * No, Liam. I want to see you two NOW. - Zayn
  * I told you, that I don’t think it’s a good idea. - Liam
  * I don’t even care, because I do! It is the best idea. - Zayn
  * I’m staying at Harry and Louis’ right now. Arrived there yesterday night. I realized hiding was stupid and that not telling anybody where I’m staying isn’t a nice thing to do. You were right. But I only disappeared because I wanted to be prepared, you know? - Liam
  * Prepared for what? - Zayn
  * Read through all of our conversations, took screenshots, took photos of some places, asked fans for videos of that one concert you attended, flew to Bora Bora, went back to England… - Liam
  * Oh my god. - Zayn
  * I wanted to make it as easy as possible for you to remember everything. - Liam
  * But why didn’t you mention the baby!? What’s her name again? - Zayn
  * Joanne. - Liam
  * I don’t want to be rude, but that doesn’t sound anything like a name I’d choose for my own daughter, what the fuck. Did you like that name??? - Zayn
  * Your daughter?! - Liam
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * I’m the worst person on the planet, but I’m laughing my ass off right now, Zayn. Joanne isn’t your daughter! She’s Louis and Harry’s kid! You haven’t met her yet! - Liam
  * What?! - Zayn
  * Oh my god nobody told you and you thought she was your kid. Our kid. This is the best thing ever. I’m dying. - Liam
  * THIS ISN’T FUNNY, OKAY?! - Zayn
  * It’s the funniest thing ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Liam
  * I THOUGHT WE WERE PARENTS AND THAT I FORGOT HER! - Zayn
  * Believe me I would know! - Liam
  * Uncle Niall? I WANT TO KILL HIM. - Zayn
  * He’s so cute when he’s taking care of her. - Liam
  * YOU LOOK LIKE A PROUD FATHER HOLDING HER LIAM. - Zayn
  * I’m her godfather, but that’s about it. - Liam
  * I actually thought you being a dad is the cutest thing on the planet. Now you ruined it. - Zayn
  * Gonna steal her. - Liam
  * Please don’t do that. I want you all to myself for a while, because I can’t wait to go back to _Bora Bora_ with you. - Zayn
  * Sunshine… - Liam
  * I know we were there. Niall told me. I can only remember a sunset, blue water, a stupid crab and a blowjob but I know it was amazing, okay? - Zayn
  * Yeah, it was, sunshine. You made it hard for me to focus on anything else but you. - Liam
  * Now imagine us there with a baby. No, no. Don’t get me wrong, you’d be the cutest dad on earth and I love kids as well. I can’t wait to be parents, but NOT NOW. I want you to fuck me until I scream and not change nappies and fall asleep being exhausted. - Zayn
  * Zayn are you trying to kill me? - Liam
  * Why? - Zayn
  * I don’t know what to say! First you think we’re already parents, remember a bit of Bora Bora, then you tell me you want kids with me and in the end you casually mention that you want me to fuck you until you scream. I think I just passed out. - Liam
  * Well it’s the truth. - Zayn
  * All right. I’m okay. This it totally cool. - Liam
  * Liam, I want to go home. - Zayn
  * What??! - Liam
  * I’ll ask the doctor. I want to go home. - Zayn
  * You can’t just go back to England. - Liam
  * Liam, I wasn’t talking about the U.K. - Zayn
  * What do you mean? - Liam
  * Whenever I remembered things I told Niall to write them down for me. A few days ago I remembered a random sentece that makes sense now. You said that. _You make me feel like I finally know what home means. It’s not a place, it’s a feeling you have inside of you, when you’re being around a person who means everything to you. You are home. - Zayn_
  * I said that. - Liam
  * I’m sure I’ll remember everything else when I’m around you. - Zayn
  * You think so? - Liam
  * I gotta be honest. I can’t remember your house at all, but I couldn’t care less at the moment. Home is where the heart is. You got mine and I feel it. Please pick me up. - Zayn
  * On one condition. - Liam
  * Everything, love. - Zayn
  * Niall stays till you’re feeling better, therapy at home and we’re taking it slow. - Liam
  * That’s more than one thing? - Zayn
  * So? - Liam
  * Everything you want. - Zayn
  * Talk to the doctor. - Liam
  * Liam, what does _taking it slow_ mean? - Zayn
  * You _know_. - Liam
  * Oh come on! Let’s have sex all day long and adopt 20 children already! It’s about time! - Zayn
  * You’re the worst, but that’s why I love you so much. - Liam.
  * I love you, too. - Zayn



____

“I think I want to go home. It’s about time, isn’t it? I just feel that it’s the right thing to do, but I still wanted to ask you if it’s okay or still too dangerous.” Zayn told Dr. Lee, who was sitting across from him, listening intently.

“I’m sure this doesn’t have to do with your charming boyfriend at all.” he responded, smirking knowingly. “I checked your clinical record earlier today when I was talking to one of your therapists and I can honestly tell you, that at this point it’s your choice if you want to stay for three more days or if you want to go home. I’d suggest you continue with your therapies for a while though. The progress you made is astonishing and I couldn’t be happier with the results so far, but I want to be sure that you continue working on yourself until everything is normal again. All of your therapists told me that you’re doing great and that they’re confident you’ll soon be your old self again.” Zayn nodded eagerly. “I especially entrust psychotherapy to you. Something horrible happened to you and you’ll need to talk about it. The temporary amnesia still causes you to not be aware of what exactly happened but it’s traumatic.” Zayn listened because he knew that Dr. Lee was right. “Mr. Payne called me a few days ago.”

“Why? What did he say?” Zayn wanted to know, simply because he hadn’t expected it.

“He’s probably paid all of the bills.” Safaa interrupted, even though Zayn had asked her to keep quiet, while Dr. Lee was speaking.

“Yes, young lady. He did that.” Dr. Lee agreed, leaving Zayn speechless. “He also told me that he’d pay for everything else such as therapists, etc.”

“I haven’t even thought about all of this probably costing an arm and a leg.” Zayn mumbled, now wanting to see Liam more than ever. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Zayn, your husband is the sweetest.” Trisha said, making Zayn even more nervous and insecure. “I was kidding. Just calm down, son.” She smirked. “He’s my future son-in-law nevertheless. Don’t mess it up!”

“He paid for all of this, paid for my family staying here, paid for the flights, paid for food and paid for the girls’ shopping trip. How am I supposed to ever thank him?” Zayn wanted to know, looking directly into his father’s eyes. “Dad, how?”

“I asked him the exact same thing yesterday.” Yaser informed his son. “Let’s focus on your health for now though. I thought it’d be horrible to just fly home now, but knowing you can leave the hospital is the best news.”

“Are you flying back with us?!” Safaa asked, sounding confused.

“I want to stay here.” Zayn smiled at her caringly. “I don’t know why, but it feels right, you know? I want to remember everything, want to spend some time with Liam…”

“I thought I had to slap your face. I’m glad you want to stay!” Safaa replied, looking proud of her big brother. “You can’t go back anyway. All of your stuff is here now.”

“Safaa! Did you have to?! You just ruined the surprise!” Waliyha ranted, glaring at her sister. “I can’t believe you did that! Liam’s gonna be so mad!”

Zayn didn’t understand what they were talking about but he suspected something. “Tell me everything. I’m sick and tired of secrets.” Dr. Lee smiled at him, nodded and left.

“Liam didn’t disappear without a trace. I knew where he was all along, Zayn. I promised him not to tell anyone. He broke down in the hospital when you didn’t recognize him, yes, but he decided the same day that he didn’t want to just sit around and cry.” Trisha explained and caught Zayn off guard. “He told me that he wanted to do everything in his power to make you remember things as fast and as easily as possible.”

Zayn couldn’t believe his ears. Why was Liam so amazing? “Really?”

“Zayn, he not only went to _Bora Bora_ for only one day to take photos, make videos and what else, he even stayed at a hotel in Los Angeles instead of at his own place, just so that nobody would disturb him while going through all of your conversations. I have no idea what he exactly did, but I know he took screenshots and printed out some things. Liam even asked fans to send him videos they’d made when he sang to you at his concert.” Trisha continued and by now Zayn was tearing up. “When he was done, he went back to England with his mother Karen. He just wanted to pick up some of your things, because Dr. Lee had told him that personal belongings would help someone who suffers from amnesia, but he ended up staying at _our_ house for a few days because I told him to stay. He slept in _your_ bed.” Zayn was sobbing. “I thought it was a good idea, because as your mother, I know that you’ll stay here anyway. I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone, but Liam trusted me with this.” Zayn gaped at her. “And yesterday, in the middle of the night, he all of a sudden was back.”

“What the fuck, mom?!” Doniya complained. “Liam stayed at our house? Did you give him the keys?” She nodded. “That’s not even safe!”

Trisha pursed her lips. “Oh shush! Do you think Liam and I are stupid? He told his bodyguard, of course. He wasn’t alone.”

“His house. I remember the house.” Zayn interrupted them, whispering. “I love his house. Love the garden.” It was too much for him right now. He was crying his eyes out. “Do you really have to leave now? What if I can’t do this? What if it isn’t the right thing to do?”

“Zayn, if there’s one thing I know right now, it is that you love Liam with all of your heart and that he feels the exact same way. I wouldn’t leave if I didn’t trust your boyfriend. You’re not alone, okay? Niall stays for a while and you can always call us. I wish we could stay for a little longer, but we have to leave now. You’re such a strong young man and I can’t wait for you to visit us. It was about time that you move out.” Yaser replied, patting his shoulder. Liam did not once refer to his house as _his_ , always said _our_ house.” Yaser nodded encouragingly. “If you don’t like Los Angels, the house and Liam anymore, you can always come home of course.”

“See you in a few weeks, even though you don’t know about the planned trip to England yet.” Waliyha said, winking at Zayn. “Love you, brother. Liam is amazing. I’m glad he’s your boyfriend.”

___ 

“What are _you_ doing here?!" Zayn complained, pouting. He was expecting Liam to pick him up, not Niall. He loved his best friend, but he wanted to see his _boyfriend_ already! “Where’s Liam?!”

“Just get in the car and stop whining. You’ll see him soon enough.” Niall retorted, opening the trunk. “Here! Your stuff is in there now, you control freak. I saw the look on your face. Now get in the car.”

“Niall I couldn’t care less about that bag! _That_ car!” Zayn pointed at the expensive black car in front of him. “This shit costs a fortune!” Niall rolled his eyes, not exactly being impressed. “Niall?! Have you seen that car!?”

“It’s Liam’s, Zayn. Haven’t you seen it befo-?” The moment Niall had said that he interrupted himself. “Sorry! Shit, I forgot! That’s Liam’s car. Been driving around with it a lot lately. I got used to seeing it, even though it’s a fucking cool car!”

“Liam’s car. I’ll never get used to all of that money.” Zayn mumbled to himself. “I’m not sure anymore if I remember his house correctly. What if I remember something else?!”

“Just chill. You love that place by now, even though you didn’t like it at first because you thought it was _huuuuge_.” Niall answered and Zayn giggled.

“Good to know, _Donald_. It’s probably the _best_ house.” he mocked him, trying to sound like the current president of the United States. “It’s a _huuuge_ house. The _best_. A _great_ one.”

“Stop sounding like that moron.” Niall answered and they both laughed. “Ready for your new life?”

They arrived at Liam’s place about 35 minutes later and Zayn remembered several things within seconds when he saw it. Ultimate modern home. Located in the middle of the hills with extraordinary city view. _The Sims_. Gated driveway. Clean modern lines. Floor to ceiling glass windows. Pool. Beautiful garden. Fish. Flowers. _Liam._

He didn’t wait for Niall, just got out of the car, heading towards the entrance. He didn’t make it, because someone suddenly blocked his way. Zayn’s broken rib was healing but he still felt pain, when Liam hugged him tightly. “Welcome home, sunshine.”

To his own surprise, Zayn moved his head closer to Liam, so that their foreheads were touching. His breath was shaking when he closed his eyes. “Thank you for everything.” he whispered and by instinct leaned in to gently kiss Liam’s soft lips.

Niall cleared his throat, standing next to them. “Here we go again. Third wheel Niall is _in da house_. Liam laughed. “What? I’m being serious. The only person around, who actually cares about me is your best friends’ daughter!”

“That sounds wrong on so many levels, Niall.” Liam urged, scrunching up his nose. “She’s only a few weeks old!”

Niall wanted to answer but Zayn didn’t let him. “Not like that, you disgusting piece of-“

“Shut up, both of you. I don’t even know her yet but I already know I have to protect her from the both of you, holy Spiderman!” Zayn wanted to go inside. “What are we waiting for?”

“No idea, ask your sap of a boyfriend.” Niall responded, sticking out his tongue. “I got told to not leave you two alone but you just arrived here and you’re already kissing, eww. I think you’ll be just fine, Zayn.” Niall waved. “I’m watching a movie, in case you’re looking for me!”

“I can’t believe I’m supposed to live here but my best friend feels more at home than I do. Did he move in too?!” Zayn asked, grinning at a beaming Liam. “What? Why are blushing?!”

“I’m not sure if you’re ready for that kind of conversation yet, but Niall kind of did. Temporarily! He’ll probably leave voluntarily soon.” Liam answered with wiggling eyebrows.

Zayn blushed crimson, because talking about _such things_ online was much easier. “No comment. Are we going inside now, or what?”

Liam reached for Zayn’s hand, asking with a simple glance if he was allowed to take it. Of course, he was. “I actually want to show you something first, sunshine.”

“You know that everything is a surprise right now anyway, don’t you?” Zayn mumbled, wanting to laugh and cry about it at the same time. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” He followed Liam nevertheless until he stopped walking. “Okay?”

“Do you trust me?” Liam asked and Zayn nodded. “Sit down?”

“Here?!” Zayn squeaked. “You gotta help me to get up later then.” 

“Of course. I’ll carry you around if necessary. You like that anyway, even though you don’t admit it.” Liam winked at him and Zayn wanted to protest, but he just couldn’t remember if he liked that or not. They sat down in the grass. “Can you lay down as well or do you think that’s too much? I don’t want you to be in pain.”

Zayn shook his head, smiling at Liam. “Grass looks soft. I’ll try, even though you sound crazy right now.”

Liam whispered something and had to repeat himself when Zayn didn’t understand the first time. “Close your eyes.” He did it for whatever reason. Had Liam always been such a weirdo? “All of this is too much right now, isn’t it? Is it ridiculous?”

“What?” Zayn asked, thinking Liam was going nuts.

“First time we laid here you told me that all of this was normal for me but that it was ridiculous for you. You told me that you were here to get to know me but that the only thing you could focus on was everything else. At first, you didn't even know what to look at because everything amazed you, because everything was absolutely stunning and huge.” Liam explained. “You said you loved this place but that everything was unreal.” He’d said that? “And I asked you to please give me a chance.”

Zayn opened his eyes, turning his head. “What did I say? I gave you one, didn’t I? Of course, I did!”

Liam’s eyes were still closed when he replied. “You said you wanted to kiss me so bad.”

“Here?” Zayn mumbled, trying to recall it. “We kissed here for the first time.” Liam opened his eyes, to look into Zayn's. “Here.” Liam nodded, staring at Zayn.

“I wanted you to not go through the same thing of being overwhelmed by all of this again. That’s why we're here. Let’s just talk.” Liam suggested and cracked a smile. “We can go inside whenever you want, but we don’t have to just yet.”

Zayn closed his eyes, thinking about their first kiss, but instead of this he suddenly thought about something else. “I think we kissed here again. Did we or am I making up things? Did we run off laughing and holding hands? And we were rolling around in the grass, bodies intertwined, not being able to stop kissing, right? Please tell me that’s right. In my mind, we made out here and I don’t know why! Was it the same day?”

“Next day, my angel.” Liam answered, whispering. “And I loved every single second of it.”

“There are so many different things coming to my mind at the moment and I hate that I can’t connect the dots. Will you help me?” Zayn replied, smiling weakly. “Feels like a movie. Can’t believe this is my life.”

“It’s not a movie, believe me.” Liam said, taking Zayn’s hand again, squeezing it carefully. “I promise you.”

“Can I ask you something?” Zayn didn’t know if this was a good idea.

Liam didn’t hesitate at all. “Sure, Zayn.”

Zayn wanted to bring himself to ask, but it wasn’t easy. He didn’t say anything for a least five minutes. “I want you to sing for me. I miss your voice so much.”

“That’s it?” Liam asked quietly. “Of course I’ll sing for you. What do you want me to sing?”

“That one song you sang to me when I was…you know. I still _know_.” Zayn returned, eyes begging for it.

Liam’s eyes widened.“I can’t believe…You actually heard?”

“Yeah, but I want to listen to it again. I don’t know what you sang though.” Zayn confessed. “Can we sit up? Help me?” His back suddenly hurt like crazy.

They went inside a few minutes later and immediately Liam grabbed his guitar to sing for his boyfriend, Zayn knew he’d cry. “It’s not the studio version, okay?” Zayn nodded. “Okay.”

 

_Make a little conversation_

_So long I've been waiting_

_To let go of myself and feel alive_

 

_So many nights I thought it over_

_Told myself I kind of liked her_

_But there was something missing in her eyes_

 

Zayn had missed Liam’s voice and he already loved the song but who was he talking about? Liked her? A woman??

 

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark_

_With an empty heart_

_But_ **_you_ ** _say you feel the same_

_Could we ever be enough?_

_Baby, we could be enough_

 

Zayn teared up. He couldn’t even manage to not cry within minutes. Amazing.

 

_And it's alright_

_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_

_When you're lost, I'll find a way_

_I'll be your light_

_You'll never feel like you're alone_

_I'll make this feel like home_

 

Zayn didn’t know how to react. He was just listening.

 

_So hard that I couldn't take it_

_Want to wake up and see your face_

_And remember how good it was being here last night_

_Still high with a little feeling_

_I see the smile as it starts to creep in_

_It was there, I saw it in_ **_your_ ** _eyes_

 

Zayn didn’t let Liam finish the song when he realized what the lyrics meant. He was full on crying when he interrupted him. “I love you so fucking much and I’m not saying this because I think that’s what I’m supposed to say. I genuinely **feel** it again.”


	35. Revelation

Zayn slowly stripped down and stepped into the huge luxurious shower, which had a weird panel with several options. He could choose between regulating water temperature, pressure, the color of lighting and even scents, which was ridiculous but nevertheless really cool. When he felt the warm water pour over his head, he closed his eyes and tried to relax, inhaling the scent of roses.

Waking up next to Liam this morning had made everything _real._ He _really_ dated Liam. He _really_ loved him. He’d _really_  had kind of moved in with him. Everything he’d been told _had_ happened. This _was_ his life. Fuck that accident. Fuck that amnesia. Fuck everything that would ever try to ruin this. Everything felt just so _right_ at the moment. He’d take things as they come instead of getting all worked up about not remembering everything just yet. For Liam.

And he realized that he _wanted_ a lot of things.

  1. He would work on himself as hard as possible. 
  2. He would remember everything.
  3. He would get to know Louis and Harry, even though he apparently already knew them.
  4. He would deal with bad memories, such as the accident like a pro.
  5. He would be active on Twitter again.
  6. He would manage to make Liam sing, give interviews etc. again.
  7. He would deal with everything that came with dating Liam, such as paparazzi.
  8. He would support Liam no matter what and would deal with his management, restrictions and shit. 
  9. He would learn how to drive soon because he wasn’t scared of anything anymore.
  10. He would sign that modeling contract, because why the fuck not. If everyone thought he was good looking and model material, he would see himself like that one day as well.



But for now, he wanted to see what Liam would do if Zayn just called for him, standing right in front of him, butt naked. He smirked and cheekily bit his lip. Not remembering everything wasn’t that bad anymore all of a sudden. Zayn had no idea how he usually acted around Liam. Did he make jokes? Did he behave like a giggly teenager? Did he act like a submissive puppy around him or all dominant? Did he wrap Liam around his little finger and turn his head or was it the other way round? Did he just kiss him when he felt like it or did he wait for Liam to kiss him instead? Did he initiate anything sexual or did Liam? Zayn had no clue and it strangely made him feel way too self-confident, so he simply did it.

Zayn giggled before he shouted “Liaaaaaaam!”. The moment Liam would open the door, he’d see Zayn all naked, so he didn’t turn around on purpose. Liam would either freak out or get horny and Zayn found both options extremely funny. He was sick and tired of being surrounded by pity, sadness and negative thoughts. He wanted to see happy carefree faces and have some fun.

The door flew open and Liam stormed into the room, looking absolutely horrified and stressed out but instead of feeling guilty Zayn burst out laughing. Liam’s mouth fell open when he apparently realized that Zayn wasn’t laying on the floor bleeding or whatever he had imagined. “W-what?!”

Zayn pulled himself together and stopped laughing, because he was on a mission after all. He seductively licked his lips and tried to look sexy. He probably looked like a wet kitten instead of a pornstar but he could at least try to make Liam loosen up already. He’d been really cute when Zayn had arrived yesterday but had turned into a worried mess within hours. Zayn didn’t move, just stared into Liam’s eyes. “You look a bit stressed and you only woke up, love.” He’d totally do this, even though he hadn’t expected Liam to look _that_ hot in the morning. Why did he have to look that good!? How was Zayn supposed to come across as seductive and self confident when Liam’s sexy ass just effortlessly did it?! How was this fair?!

Zayn imagined Liam having a bad morning breath, just so that he could calm down. _Bad breath. Bad breath. Eww. Bad breath!_ Fucking Liam with his goddamn abs wearing nothing but tight boxer shorts. _BAD BREATH. BAD BREATH_. Liam apparently understood immediately and managed to turn the tables within seconds, when he simply got rid of his boxers.

He stepped into the shower, leered at Zayn and rattled him by wiggling his eyebrows. _BAD FUCKING MORNING BREATH._ Liam stinks! Liam is…shit. Zayn couldn’t get his shit together and almost drooled, while Liam stood in front of him, looking like an unbothered greek god. “Liam, you just ruined _my_ moment!” Rude! Liam didn’t answer, just gazed into Zayn’s eyes longingly and without any authority clutched Zayn’s hips with both hands, pulling him against his muscular body. Zayn’s heartbeat involuntarily hastened, while he kind of stopped breathing for a few seconds at the same time. This was really happening, this wasn’t some wet dream, holy Batman.

“L-Liam” Zayn hated himself. This stuttering didn’t make him seem confident at all. He wouldn’t survive a wet and naked Liam pressed against him, obviously being more than just turned on. Wait a minute! Liam was horny because of Zayn. Zayn was in control of this. Ha! Liam didn’t do anything! He was waiting! _Bad breath!_ Bad br-…No bad breath for Hulk’s sake! Had he brushed his teeth already or what?! Zayn could do this! He’d make Liam beg for it. _Beg for what!?_ Zayn hadn’t thought this through! What was he even doing!?

Liam bit his lip in anticipation and Zayn just decided to stop thinking and let his body take over already. He pushed Liam against the shower’s glass wall, even though Liam’s hands were still on Zayn’s hips. Zayn would not imagine Liam’s naked butt pressed against the glass. Liam didn’t have an ass. Holy Spiderman! He needed to see that! Why couldn’t he get it together?! “Liam, why? What are you doing? I need to know! You’re doing absolutely nothing, yet I can’t focus at all! You’re driving me crazy!” Liam smirked, but didn’t say one word.

Did he act all innocent and submissive?! Fine! Zayn didn’t hesitate again when he kind of attacked Liam’s neck with kisses, making him squeak in surprise. Zayn’s insides craved Liam’s touch so bad, so he tried to make Liam do at least something, by giving him a big hickey. Nothing. Zayn was getting a bit mad, so mad his whole attitude changed. Zayn grabbed both of Liam’s wrists and pinned his arms above his head, the water still pouring down on them. “Are you talking to me now?” Zayn teasingly licked over Liam’s neck, followed by whispering into his ear. “Are you?”

“Fuck.” Liam moaned. Zayn’s lips touched Liam’s. Instead of kissing Liam, he gently bit Liam’s lower lip. “Zayn, please.”

“Please, what?” Zayn asked, sounding a bit too dominant for his own taste.

“Kiss me.” Liam whimpered, his eyes full of lust.

“Didn’t expect that, did you?” Zayn asked seductively before he passionately kissed Liam, whose tongue didn’t seem to fight for dominance at all. Their kissing got more intense and Zayn could feel Liam’s boner but didn’t say anything about it.

He had just released Liam’s wrists when he heard some noises followed by a high pitched, disgusted scream. “Zayn! Liam! Are you for fucking real?! I made breakfast for us and wanted to…I didn’t need to see you two having sex in the shower!”

“Get out!” Liam yelled, trying to hide Zayn from Niall, which was absolutely hilarious. “Niall, get the fuck out of the bathroom!”

“Why? I’ve seen Zayn naked before, you know?” Niall mocked and Zayn tried his best not to get the giggles.

“I’ll kick you out of my house if you don’t leave this room right fucking now!” Liam ranted, sounding really angry. “Niall!”

Niall laughed. “Fine! Could you two come downstairs when you’re done? And don’t be too loud. Some people want-“

“I’m gonna kill you.” Liam growled. Niall ran out of the room as fast as he could and Zayn yelled with laughter when he noticed Liam’s bright red cheeks. “Why did I allow him to move in? I knew this was a bad idea.”

“Good morning, baby.” Zayn said before he pecked Liam’s lips. “Breakfast sounds amazing.”

“I’ll definitely murder your best friend.” Liam hissed. Zayn didn’t know if he should laugh or feel sorry for Liam. He’d probably been waiting for this for ages.

“Hey, Liam?” Liam listened but looked pissed. “Let’s just kick him out for a few hours later.” Liam didn’t seem to understand. “To continue with this of course.” Zayn smirked and cheekily grabbed Liam’s butt. “Let’s get dressed.”

Liam didn’t say anything, just blushed crimson, which Zayn thought was new. Was it though?

Within 20 minutes and two cups of tea later, Zayn and Liam were fighting, while Niall tried his best to stay out of it.

“Liam, what the fuck?” Zayn complained, arms crossed. “What do you mean, no? It’s not your decision!” Niall awkwardly tried to busy himself, playing a game on Liam’s iPad.

“Zayn, why don’t you understand?” Liam repeated himself. “I told you that it’s better for you for now.”

Zayn wanted to yell because he was appalled. “You can’t tell me what to do. I’m not 13 years old. I don’t need someone to tell me what’s best for me.”

“I’m not doing that! I’m not your dad, I’m your boyfriend and I want you to trust me.” Liam replied, sounding annoyed by now. “Just don’t talk to them yet.”

“I think Liam is right, Zayn.” Niall added and Zayn reached for a piece of bread and threw it at Niall. “Shut up and eat.”

“Don’t throw bread!” Niall ranted, tapping his forehead at Zayn. “You never do such things. What’s wrong with you? Liam is right, not my fault!”

“I don’t need a fucking babysitter, let alone two. If I want to talk to my friends I will talk to my friends. There’s nothing you can do about it.” Zayn snapped, reaching for his phone.

“Put your phone away, Zayn.” Liam said, trying to keep calm. “Please.” Zayn furrowed his brow and unlocked his phone. “Fine. Then try to log on to Twitter. Do it.”

“I’m getting pissed.” Zayn hissed and opened the app, typing in his password. It didn’t work, so he did it again. Nothing. “Liam?!”

“I changed your password. You can’t even log in. I’m sorry but you’ll understand the moment you’ll remember some things.” Liam explained and Zayn wanted to jump out at him. The audacity!

“I can’t believe you did that.” Zayn hissed angrily. “I’m sure there’s nothing I can’t deal with.”

“Yes, honey, there is.” Liam retorted, making Zayn gape at him. “Now put your phone away and let’s go see Louis, Harry and little Joanne.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Zayn replied and jumped to his feet. “Let’s go.”

Niall took a bite and spoke with a full mouth. “I’ll finish that sandwich real quick and follow you two in a few minutes.” Zayn was about to throw up but nodded.

___

Zayn stared at her little hands when tiny fingers curled around his pinky. Her legs kicked in a tiny jagged motion and Zayn wondered if she liked him, which probably was ridiculous but he thought she was smiling. Her light blue eyes were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and Zayn was already obsessed with her, so it wasn’t a surprise when he noticed that he hadn’t listened to Louis, Harry and Liam at all. Zayn couldn’t help it, because she felt so light and looked so cute. Zayn felt her soft breath and he smiled happily at her.

“Now there are three guys who want to steal our daughter.” Louis said, trying to get Zayn’s attention, but he was only paying attention to Joanne. These tiny little feet… “I thought Niall was the worst. Changed my opinion.”

“Excuse me? I’m still uncle Niall and Zayn can fuck off.” Niall said, which finally caught his attention.

He looked up and smiled at them. “I’m sorry. I’ll listen now. I’m just so…she’s so cute.”

“I know, right?” Niall answered, sounding like a proud dad, which confused Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Niall, you’re not her dad. Shut up. I was talking to Harry and Louis.”

“Thank you, Zayn.” Harry replied, smiling broadly. “She’s such an angel. I thought she’d cry all day long but it’s gotten so much better already.”

Zayn noticed immediately that Liam had no clue what they were talking about, looking at Zayn, holding the baby. He was so focused on them, that he didn’t even hear Louis’ question until he repeated it. Zayn smiled at his boyfriend, looking him directly into the eyes.

“Earth to Liam. Mother Zayn isn’t a thing yet!” Louis said, sounding a bit annoyed. “Snap out of it.”

“Mother Zayn?!” Niall shrieked and Zayn wanted to kill Niall and Louis, but he couldn’t avert his eyes from Liam’s. They were staring at each other without saying anything and Zayn _knew._

“Hey, Liam?” Louis tried it again. “One word. Louise.”

This, for some reason, made him come back to his senses. “Louis, I swear to god! I told you not to mention that name! You promised me you wouldn’t mention her name in front of Zayn!”

“Who are you two talking about?” Zayn wanted to know. There clearly was something they didn’t tell him about and he hated it already. “How am I supposed to remember everything if you don’t tell me things? First Liam doesn’t allow me to use my Twitter account and then you mention some girl and don’t tell me who it is. I’m a big boy. I can deal with whatever it is, just tell me already. I know that there’s a missing piece that would help me a lot. It’s nice that I remember a few things but that’s not enough. Stop trying to protect me. If it’s too much you can even call my therapist!”

“Zayn, no.” Liam mumbled, which caused Zayn to first glare at him and then to beg for information with his eyes. “Fine, but please let Harry hold Joanne. I don’t want her to get hurt. Can you come over and sit down next to me? Please?” Zayn frowned but followed the instructions anyway.

When he made himself comfortable next to his boyfriend, Liam took his hand making it obvious that this wasn’t some trivial information. “Liam, I’m getting scared.”

“I’m not gonna lie, you’ll be a little bit scared.” Liam mumbled scarcely audible before he took a deep breath. “There’s this person who’s obsessed with me and her name is Louise. She’s done some crazy things in the past, such as breaking into my house while I was asleep. She was the reason for my nightmares and sleepless nights. She’d asked me for several things and scared me to death until I managed to somehow call security and the police. It’s a bit of a story but all of this came to an end with a restriction order.” Zayn didn’t know what to say. “She disappeared, even though she sometimes tweeted me weird things until I blocked her. Back then I thought this nightmare was over but it wasn’t.”

“It’s not that easy to explain, but I’ll try.” Louis interrupted. “Liam’s management wasn’t that happy when they heard about you for the first time, Zayn. They wanted him to stay in the closet because they cared about nothing but money. When all of us went to Bora Bora they even hired someone to take photos of you two, which later got published. It doesn’t make much sense, but they wanted to scare Liam or something like that. They thought that the media attention and the whole situation would be too much for him, thought that he’d stay in the closet.” Zayn was shocked. “By now we also know, that they texted you to scare you as well.” Zayn couldn’t remember.

“And then we went back to Los Angeles, but instead of telling his management that Liam didn’t want a coming out, he continued to tweet about you and stuff. They texted you again. As far as I remember it started with stupid things like _I see you, Zayn_. I saw those messages, but I’ll talk about it later. They didn’t have time for this, so they hired someone else, they knew would do that job. They asked Liam’s former stalker to scare you a bit, which is insane.” Zayn’s jaw dropped. “When you and Niall then went sightseeing, it didn’t go as planned at all. Some of Liam’s fans recognized you, after they’d tried to find you, which was possible because your location was tagged. Turned out someone had hacked your account and tagged it for you. I don’t have to say who it was, do I? Fortunately, Liam saw the tagged location and photos the girls had posted very early. He helped you two out of this situation.” Something deep down told Zayn that this sounded familiar. “It continued. Still can’t believe you had the guts to answer them, Zayn. You deadass told them to fuck off, which is the best thing ever.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t work, sunshine.” Liam continued, making eye contact with Zayn. “I think you didn’t understand how bad this situation was back then, I just wish you would’ve told me.” Zayn felt horrible. Why hadn’t he done that? “At this point mentioned photos of us at Bora Bora had also gotten leaked, but I didn’t care. Instead, I decided to come out because you said you’d be by my side, which was really cute.”

“I remember!” Zayn shrieked. “I didn’t want you to fake-date girls, did I?! I wanted you to tell your team.”

Liam’s eyes widened and he nodded. “Exactly! Amazing, Zayn!” He proudly smiled at his boyfriend. “We wanted to celebrate that, so we went to an exclusive nightclub.”

“It was the first time you told me about some stranger sending you scary messages, Zayn. You didn’t want to tell Liam though. I promised you to not tell anybody which I still regret. My gut had told me to tell Liam but I didn’t!” Niall said and looked very guilty. “You wanted to protect him, even though you were scared shitless. You even asked me to keep an eye out for suspicious looking people.”

“Oh my god this sounds like a movie!” Zayn interjected, not believing his ears.

“It’s getting even worse, Zayn.” Harry answered, with a concerned look on his face. “Louise was supposed to follow you around, keep an eye on you and she did it. She usually knew exactly where we were, so it wasn’t hard.”

“Don’t tell him yet, please.” Liam whispered, which made Zayn shiver.

“That person even paid someone to slip a note into your pocket. We still don’t know who did it, but we guess it’s that nasty man who flirted with you.” Louis said. “We got papped leaving the club. You two were holding hands. You can imagine that Liam’s management hated the outcome of it.” Zayn nodded. Shit. “Nevertheless Liam took you to his interview with KIIS FM. You met his team for the first time. They treated you like shit that day, especially because of those photos. During that interview Liam kind of accidentally outed himself, because he was focused on your pretty little face, which made management furious.”

Liam kissed Zayn’s hand. “That day you called me moonlight by the way.”

“He calls you what?!” Harry asked, gaping at them. “Why did nobody tell me!? This is the cutest thing ever. Sunshine and moonlight. Oh my god! Your iPhone, Liam! Tell me Zayn’s says _sunshine_ and I’m gonna die!” Liam nodded, slightly blushing. “Louis, they’re cuter than we are!”

“Disgusting more like.” Louis scrunched his nose. “Whatever! Liam didn’t know how fucked up his own team was back then, so he told them he wanted to officially come out. They didn’t like it but faked being okay with it. On top of it, you offered them to help them with the fans, which usually would be an amazing thing to do. In this case, it added fuel to the fire. It was the first time Liam’s team let it slip that they were behind the Bora Bora photos. Unfortunately, nobody was able to connect the dots just yet.”

“Then we went shopping, sunshine. Showed you the _Rodeo Drive_ and stuff. We’ve had the most amazing day and I thought I couldn’t be happier. We took cute selfies and we were fooling around. Then we went to _Gucci_.” Liam continued.

“Now I remember! We took those selfies that day and I got that business card there!” Zayn concluded, making Niall stick out his thumb in the air. “I-I…I remember.”

“What do you remember, sunshine?” Liam wanted to know but Zayn just stared into space. “Baby?”

“The message!” Zayn whispered. “Someone had followed us. _I told you to leave but now I had to follow you instead because you didn’t. Cute Selfies? Rodeo Drive? Gucci? Really?”_ Zayn swallowed thickly. “They…they knew.”

“Your boss told Louise to follow us.” Liam helped him. “Zayn, please take a deep breath, okay?”

Zayn refused to believe it but he already _knew_. “I think…I’m…It was Louise, wasn’t it?”

“It got worse and worse. Louise sent you dozens of messages because she was not only pressured into it but also fell back into old patterns. Even told you that she knew your sisters.I’ve read those messages too.” Harry mumbled. “I wish you would’ve told me that day. You came over desperately wanting to talk about something but you apparently changed your mind about it last second and we ended up talking about sex and whatever.”

“Wait, what? How would a random girl know about my family?” Zayn wanted to know, but Harry ignored his question.

Harry looked at Liam, wanting him to continue “You told Liam the same day, that someone was texting you.”

Liam teared up. “I asked you to fly back home because I wanted you to be safe. I’m so fucking sorry. All of this shit is my fault. If I hadn’t…you wouldn’t…It’s my fault.”

“Fuck. I was waiting for Niall in front of the airport.” Zayn remembered, and caught everyone off guard. “Niall left because he wanted to get us something to drink.” Niall nodded, not looking at Zayn because he visibly felt guilty. “I…I felt like shit and then…That message!”

“What message?!” Louis asked in surprise. “We don’t know about any other message.”

“I f-feel sick.” Zayn stuttered when Liam pulled him into his arms. “She w-warned me”

“It’s okay, Zayn. It’s enough.” Liam whispered, kissing his boyfriend's hair gently. “Shhh”

“Soon you shall become a memory, waiting to be erased.” Zayn quoted and suddenly felt dizzy. “She wanted to kill me.”

“Harry, that’s the missing piece!” Louis suddenly said, looking at his husband. “She didn’t do it! She didn’t send that message. I’ve read all of them but this one!”

“Which means it’s from someone else?” Harry concluded, scratching his head. “Well, a woman said she saw two people in the car, which would make sense now.”

“And Louise said, she would’ve never wanted to kill Zayn.” Niall added, but Zayn just stared at Liam, who had started to shiver like crazy.

Zayn tried to somehow calm down. He was now worried sick because of Liam’s behavior. “Liam, what’s wrong? Love, why are you shaking?”

“It wasn’t her who texted me.” Liam told them. “Those messages didn’t make sense at all. I remember exactly what those messages were about. I was told to leave the hospital already and that I allegedly deserved better than him. I should go live my life, have fun and smile!” Zayn froze. “The person claimed Zayn was _in the way_.”

“Why haven’t you told me, Liam!?” Louis ranted. “You should’ve told me.”

“All of that happened when I was…while I…after that accident? It wasn’t an accident, was it?” Zayn mumbled scarcely audible.

“Yeah, sunshine.” Liam replied, caressing Zayn’s knee with his thumb. “After that, I canceled all of my upcoming events without telling my team and came out via Twitter because I’ve had enough. I wanted everyone to know that I loved you and that you were my number one priority.” Zayn didn’t know how to react. “Then I talked to your friends online.”

“Why is that relevant?” Zayn wanted to know.

“Liam, it’s about time. He deserves to know what’s going on.” Niall suddenly spoke up. “Do you want me to tell him?”

Liam shook his head. “Zayn, I really don’t know how to tell you.”

What was going on? Why did all of them suddenly look horrified? “Just do it. I need to know.”

“I got some more messages but I didn’t care anymore. I thought I’d lost you and I felt like dying on the inside so I decided to talk to that horrible person. I ended up finding out who had sent you all of those threatening messages.” Zayn nodded, still not quite getting it. “I found out it was the person who broke into my house, Louise.”

“So what?” Zayn asked, frowning.

“She was sending me horrible messages but on the other hand tried to warn me and tell me that she’d never hurt me or you. All of those messages were so confusing, but I didn’t care. A while later she got arrested for all of this because of a private investigator Louis had hired. Police questioned her but kept her mouth shut for a long time until she revealed some things. After a while, we were allowed to see and read all of those messages. A lot of the things she’d claimed didn’t make sense though.”

Zayn knew Liam tried to distract him but it didn’t work “Liam, what does all of this have to do with my friends?”

“Zayn, your friend Lou and Louise are the same person. The person who sent you these messages was your friend, who also happens to be the person who broke into Liam’s house back then. She lives in Los Angels and she’s batshit crazy when it comes to Liam. His management hired her to do the dirty work. We thought she’d run you over with a car but because of the things Liam has just mentioned I’m sure it was his own team.” Louis suddenly announced, leaving Zayn speechless.

Zayn tried to not freak out because it didn’t help. “But what are the chances?”

“I think it’s a bit too much for today.” Harry announced determinedly. “Long story short, okay? She thinks Liam belongs to her so she decided to keep an eye on group chats. She joined a lot of them to be up to date and whatever. She also hacked into accounts, including Liam’s you know? She saw that he wanted to answer you, but had never done it. She didn’t like it so you were on her crazy ass list of people to especially keep an eye on. I’m so sorry, Zayn. The rest is history. It’s just a fucked up and crazy coincidence. Kind of.”

“Of course she’d send me those messages to scare me. She didn’t want Liam to date me. She was hurt.” Zayn mumbled, trying to cope with this information. “She did what Liam’s team wanted her to do.”

“Yeah, but she also likes you, Zayn.” Louis explained. “I’m 100% sure now she didn’t drive that car.” Louis suddenly announced, shocking all of them. “We never saw that one message Zayn mentioned because it wasn’t on Louise’s phone. Neither were the ones Liam mentioned. I bet it was your manager’s puppet, Liam. He was driving that car, because Lou didn’t want to do it, even though she was in the passenger seat. She never really wanted to hurt you two. She’s crazy, but she’s not a murderer. It was him, which makes sense when you think about it now. Your manager John would never get his hands dirty, that’s Peter’s job. He even told me that he wanted to get rid of the problem! Remember that message? _He’s in the way._ He texted you, Liam! And he lied when he said they’d fired the hired person. They’d never fired Louise and that’s why she tried to somehow fix it by talking to you. She got scared they’d put the blame on her but her crazy side sometimes took over nevertheless. The conclusion is that she just didn’t want to do this anymore but they still wanted to get rid of Zayn no matter how, so Peter did the dirty work!”


	36. Strip That Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contains Smut*

When Niall spotted Zayn he quickly tried to hide something that looked like a blue notebook, which seemed really odd to be honest. Zayn apparently had interrupted them, because even Louis, who never came across as stressed out, awkwardly cleared his throat and quickly made it look as if they had just casually been hanging out. 

“What are you doing here? Where is Liam?” Louis wanted to know, with a questioning look on his face.

“I didn’t want to disturb, I’m sorry. Liam doesn’t feel very well at the moment, so I told him to lay down for a while. I wanted to give him some alone time, so I thought I’d come over and say hi even though I’m clearly not very welcomed. Where’s Harry?” Zayn answered, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. What did they have to hide again for Hulk’s sake?!

“Don’t talk rot! You’re always welcome here. Have a seat, Zaynie.” Louis replied, laughing strangely. He definitely _wasn’t_ welcome right now. This was nothing but politeness and he, at the last, noticed when Niall nervously started playing with his fingers. “Migraine?”

“What?” Zayn wondered. “Oh, you’re talking about Liam. Kind of. He didn’t sleep that much tonight because of me. I feel horrible but I’m having weird nightmares, you know?” Zayn didn’t have to tell them _everything_ , did he?

“Not your fault, Zayn.” Niall interjected, trying to be part of their conversation. “He’s overprotective and probably doesn’t want to sleep to keep an eye on you all night long.”

“Probably.” Zayn lied. “Now where’s Harry, Louis?”

“At a friend’s baby shower.” Louis responded, smiling happily. “Took Joanne with him to let us work in peace….to…I mean…uh…”

“Now that you accidentally told me already I don’t have to ask anymore. I noticed straight away that you’re not just hanging out. Niall, you’re _so_ bad at lying. I saw you hiding that book.” Zayn answered, rolling his eyes. “What are you two hiding? After yesterday I thought we were done with keeping secrets?!”

“Doesn’t have to do with you.” Niall said, surprising his friend.

“It doesn’t?” Zayn went into it. “Well, then I want to know what’s going on more than ever!” Niall looked at Louis and Louis just shrugged. What kind of strange behavior was that?! “Please, I want to know!”

“On one condition!” Louis immediately replied, crossing his arms. “And you can’t break that promise otherwise you’d ruin everything we’ve been working on for weeks now.” Zayn nodded because by now, he not only wanted but _needed_ to know what was going on. “Promise us not to tell Liam. Not one word!”

Zayn didn’t like that he wasn’t allowed to tell Liam about whatever it was. He didn’t want to keep secrets from Liam and to know that Louis, Harry and Niall did, made the situation very suspicious. The fact that all of this apparently revolved around his boyfriend, made Zayn want to know what was going on even more. “Okay. I can keep my mouth shut but if you’re _working_ on something that might hurt Liam, in the end, I’m gonna spill the beans within seconds no matter what I’ve just promised.”

“Yeah, yeah. We get it. You love him.” Niall mocked his friend. “But if anything it’s gonna benefit him as hell.”

“Tell me everything and I’m gonna tell you if I think whatever it is, is a good idea.” Zayn replied, sounding very self-confident. Even though Zayn still didn’t remember everything, he knew one thing for sure; Liam meant everything to him and he would always protect him.

“What’s Liam’s record label?” Louis asked, confusing Zayn. “Imagine you’re his fan again, okay? Just for now. If some random person asked you this, what would you say?”

“ _LT.RECORDS_ ” Zayn replied, grinning because he literally knew everything. He’d been doing his research like a pro back then.

Louis nodded, smiling proudly “And whose record label is that?”

“ _LT.RECORDS_ is owned by Louis Tomlinson. It’s yours.” Zayn replied, rolling his eyes. Why did Louis ask stupid questions instead of telling him already? “Why are you asking?”

“How many people know about that?” Louis wanted to know, slowly getting on Zayn’s nerves.

“Most people don’t care about his record label, to be honest. They think a record label and a management is the same thing, which is ridiculous.” Zayn mumbled, not knowing what Louis wanted him to talk about, so he continued. “It’s not, but people don’t care enough to do their research. Those who care know about these things, of course.” Zayn laughed. “You’re only rich because of him and he’s only rich because of you. There’s a mutual benefit to one another _and_ you’re friends. That’s the best thing ever, isn’t it?”

“Kind of, yeah. He’s not my only client, but he’s obviously the most successful one.” Louis said, sounding like a boss. “It’s a good thing that we’re friends for sure. Before he signed with my record label, we sat down and had a long conversation, you know? I told him what I expected from him as a boss, what I didn’t accept and what I had in mind for him. In return, I listened to everything he had in mind. We agreed on almost everything, which was nothing but an advantage in the long run for the both of us. Liam got exclusive contracts and he never complains, which is the best thing that could happen. Believe me, these contracts are nothing like other artists’. When Liam has a problem, he simply contacts me and we sit down to talk about it. That’s exactly what happened, when you had that accident, by the way. He texted me he wanted to cancel all of his performances and interviews and I made it possible. As his friend, not as his boss. As his boss, I still want to kick his ass and tell him to go sing to make some money.” Louis sounded so weird, Zayn didn’t know if he was supposed to laugh or to be scared. “I’m trying to make this as easy to understand as possible and I want to be 100% honest with you. Record labels usually set the terms and conditions of the artist’s contracts in _their_ favor, right? It’s what they do. They sign a range of agreements, including licensing and distribution agreements, which give labels significant cuts of the artist’s earnings worldwide. They can even set the amount of money someone earns, Zayn. They could literally control _everything_ an artist does, you know? Like what kind of music they record, which can even include everything from the way the music sounds to the song lyrics for example.”

Zayn had done researches but some of these things were new to him. “Okay?”

“We signed contracts and a range of agreements, including licensing and distribution agreements as well, but I don’t control Liam like that, because I trust him and because he trusts me. Whenever he wants to do something new, he tells me about it. Whenever he got ideas, he tells me about it.Whenever there’s something he wants to change, he tells me about it. Do you get it? It works. He knows that my team is doing a great job and I know he’s doing the same thing. It’s a win-win situation here and every other label out there hates, that Liam has signed with me instead of with them. They’re trying to make him sign with them all of the time, but he doesn’t.”

“That’s amazing though, isn’t it? Am I missing something? I don’t understand what you want to tell me?” Zayn broached the subject again, shifting around in his chair.

“Well, and then there’s the artist’s management, you’ve already mentioned.” Louis added. “And we talked about Liam’s team yesterday, haven’t we? You even remembered a lot of things in the evening, such as how some idiot called you Liam’s Sugar Baby.” Zayn bit his lip because Louis was right. “And now I’ll tell you something you _didn’t_ know before. I apologize beforehand, Zayn.” Zayn pursed his lips in confusion. “It’s indirectly my fault that all of these horrible things happened to Liam and you. It was me, who hired that management back then.”

“You did what?!” Zayn shrieked, not wanting to believe Louis. “You knew how they treated him and what he had to deal with? Louis, what the fuck?”

“I didn’t know about everything, because neither his management nor Liam himself has told me the truth. I knew they didn’t get along very well, but I would’ve never imagined…I feel horrible.” Louis mumbled and Zayn wanted to punch him in the face. “I knew Liam wasn’t happy with that _I’m being super straight-_ image but he never complained, just dealt with it on his own.”

“I don’t even want to know, Louis. That’s so fucked up.” Zayn ranted, scowling at him. “I don’t want to say it because it isn’t fair but that accident…you could’ve…I don’t even care! Look what Liam had to go through because you hired those fucking idiots!”

“Zayn, I had no clue and ever since Liam mentioned that they were actually treating him like shit I’m trying to get rid of that management, okay? There are contracts in this business everywhere.” Louis defended himself. “I regret it every single day, Zayn. I blame myself for your accident, okay?”

“You should.” Zayn replied, voice ice-cold.

“Shut up, Zayn. You know nothing! Just fucking listen before you insult Louis.” Niall interrupted and tapped his forehead at Zayn. “He’s an amazing friend.”

“I fired them today.” Louis informed him. “I finally could.” Zayn didn’t know what to do with that kind of information. _Amazing!_ Now what? Didn’t change anything. “I passed on all of the information I had, including the things you’ve mentioned yesterday and now police is investigating, okay?”

Zayn was disgusted. “So what, Louis? I’m sorry but I’m shocked and pissed at the same time.”

“Zayn, I swear to god I never wanted all of this to happen and I feel horrible, okay? I’m making up for it!” Louis said, sounding sincere. “I’ve been working on something for weeks now and I’m 100% sure-“

“Just spill the beans already. I really want to leave this place and go check on Liam. _I’m_ doing that, you know? _I_ do.” Zayn growled, getting up because he wanted to see Liam.

“Zayn, you fucking idiot. Haven’t you listened? Louis didn’t know about most things, okay? Liam only recently told him about everything. Sure, he’s mentioned some things from time to time but he never gave Louis a reason to fire those awful people. They’re gone now, okay?! Louis is doing his absolute best and he never wanted to hurt Liam, nor you!” Niall yelled, grabbing Zayn’s wrist to make him stay. “Louis, tell him.”

“He’s now signed with a _new_ management. I own that management. I make the rules now.” Louis blurted, making Zayn’s jaw drop.

“How is that supposed to work?!” Zayn went into it, scratching his head. “He’s signed with your record label and your new music management? You can’t do both at the same time.”

“I won’t manage him, Zayn. Someone else is doing that for me from now on. I got the connections, I know how it works and I know the right people.” Louis explained, sounding like a boss again. “I don’t have to do much to make that new manager well known in the industry. Liam and I only have to mention them once or twice, have to add their name to our websites, tweet about them and that’s about it.” Zayn didn’t understand.

Zayn liked the idea of Louis being in charge from now on, but how could Louis know if that new manager treated Liam better? “And who is that supposed to be? Why should he trust that new manager?”

“How do you like the management’s name? _NH.MANAGEMENT_?” Louis asked, smirking cheekily.

“Sounds like the perfect addition to _LT.RECORDS_ ” Zayn concluded. “Why are you asking?”

“He clearly doesn’t get it, does he?” Louis giggled, looking at Niall. “I can’t believe he’s just as oblivious as Liam.”

“You told Liam who his new manager is, didn’t you!?” Zayn snapped.

“No, I haven’t.” Louis answered, trying to not burst out laughing. “He’s just as slow off the mark as you are.

“You let him sign with a new management but didn’t even introduce him to his new manager yet. What if it’s just another idiot?!” Zayn ranted, facepalming.

“You two even know that guy, Zayn.” Louis said, laughing.

Zayn didn’t think this was funny anymore and he was getting angry. He didn’t like this kind of behavior at all. They could just tell him already. “What the fuck?”

“Zayn, why don’t you get it? _NH.MANAGEMENT_ as in _Niall Horan’s Management_. I’m Liam’s new manager. Louis and I have been working on this idea for weeks now. I already dropped out of college for this!” Niall snapped. “You can google my name now.”

Zayn had had enough. “What kind of joke is this? I don’t think it’s a funny one. Now that you two had a good laugh, I can leave!”

Louis reached for his phone, tapped on it several times and then gave it to Zayn. “Scroll through my photos.” Zayn took it. “Niall next to several managers, Niall talking to some of my clients, Niall meeting several celebrities, Niall and-“ Zayn shrieked, dropped the phone and gaped at his best friend.

“It was a joke in the beginning but then turned into an actual plan, Zayn. Louis and Harry have been introducing me to a lot of people for weeks now. I’ve read dozens of books and even attended some classes. I got to know other managers and people in the music industry. I’m even skyping with people I’ve never heard of before. I didn’t know how to deal with you being in a coma but I knew that I could at least do something useful in the meantime. I didn’t know if you were gonna make it, but I knew that Liam would perhaps have to live without you, so I wanted to help him because I knew you’d appreciate that.” Niall explained, making Zayn tear up. “I can’t believe your family thought I was just getting drunk, watch movies or disappear for no reason.”

“But you have no idea how all of this works!” Zayn said, trying to deal with what he’d just been told.

“Zayn, this only works because of Louis. He knows the right people, got the connections and has the insight into the framework that underlies the modern music industry. He knows the importance of building a team of dedicated and aligned people around Liam, he knows that Liam needs booking agents and a new PR person.” Niall explained, suddenly sounding like some professional.

“My job from now on is to mainly create opportunities for Liam, you know? Louis told me I have to devise and execute a strategy that works. Planning and organizing is my thing, Zayn! You also know that I’m very good with people and that I can wrap them around my little finger within minutes. I just have to connect Liam to the right people, for the right reasons, at the right time. And till I know 100% how this works Louis and his team will help me out of course. Also, there’s this big fat advantage, when I’m the new manager…”

Zayn got it immediately. “You’re friends with Liam. You know how he’s like and what he wants. You know about his personal life and you can do the exact same thing as Louis and Liam do with the record deal.”

“We’re one big family working together now.” Louis announced, giving Niall a high-five. “And Niall is going to be your manager as well. You’re about to sign that model contract and I don’t trust anybody else anymore. I want you two to be safe and managed by someone who cares about you two.”

___

After therapy with Eliza, Zayn already missed Liam again. He’d decided to talk to her in the garden, not only because he loved it there, but mostly because he had hoped Liam was asleep or at least somehow taking care of himself to feel a little bit better. They’d talked about the stalker, his feelings and about Liam’s former management, which had ultimately caused Zayn to vaguely remember the day of Liam’s radio interview. Eliza had advised Zayn not to think about Liam’s team calling him horrible names and treating him like shit, but it wasn’t easy. Altogether the appointment had turned out to be very helpful though. They’d already arranged another one and Zayn was kind of looking forward to it because getting things off his chest seemed to help him a lot at the moment. He knew he could talk to his friends, family and Liam but talking to someone who wasn’t involved seemed easier.

When Zayn went inside, he suddenly had that dazzling idea he couldn’t get off his mind. He knew that he couldn’t cook but something deep down told him that he _could_ and that it had to do with Liam’s best friend Andy, who had had to leave a while ago due to some work appointments. Zayn hadn’t gotten the chance to meet him again, but since he didn’t remember much when it came to Andy anyway he hadn’t thought about it any further. Liam had told him though, that Andy and Zayn were getting along very well, which was a nice information.

Zayn didn’t know if he even had Andy’s number, but he decided to check nevertheless and was pleasantly surprised when he noticed, that Liam had added Andy to his contacts. Liam had thought about everything and Zayn loved it, loved him. Without having second thoughts, Zayn opened WhatsApp to text Andy, hoping he would answer him. Stupid time zones.

 

**Whatsapp**

**Chats**

-Andy-

  * Guess what, it’s me! - Zayn
  * Who? - Andy
  * Me? - Zayn
  * Who are you? Only see your number. - Andy
  * Guess. - Zayn
  * I’m not into guessing, pal. - Andy
  * You’re boring. Why do we get along again? - Zayn
  * Liam??? - Andy
  * Close. - Zayn
  * Bro! How are you doing?! - Andy
  * I’m NOT Liam. - Zayn
  * No shit! Really? I know it’s you, Zayn. - Andy
  * Oops. - Zayn
  * Same question again. - Andy
  * I’m not at the hospital anymore. I’m at home and that amnesia still annoys the shit out of me but I remember several things again. - Zayn
  * You’re back? Liam let you go back to England?? - Andy
  * No? Still in L.A. - Zayn
  * You said you’re at home. - Andy
  * I am? - Zayn
  * You moved in with Liam. - Andy
  * Kind of? - Zayn
  * WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME?! Does Liam even know me anymore? - Andy
  * He’s exhausted, Andy and that’s actually why I’m texting you. - Zayn
  * I can imagine. Poor guy. You scared the shit out of him. - Andy
  * I know, I know. So are you helping me out or what? - Zayn
  * How? - Andy
  * Can I cook? - Zayn
  * What? - Andy
  * Can I cook?! - Zayn
  * Why are you even asking?? - Andy
  * I have no idea. It just came to my mind that I can cook and that it has to do with you. Don’t think that makes any sense but my therapist says, that whenever I can’t connect the dots I’m supposed to just ask. - Zayn
  * You’re almost Gordon Ramsey, dude! - Andy
  * So I can??? - Zayn
  * Not at all. We can’t cook! - Andy
  * You can’t cook either? - Zayn
  * We attended cooking classes together, Zayn. We had a lot of fun and the food turned out to be okay but apart from that we’d still burn water and eat raw fish or whatever. - Andy
  * What did we cook? - Zayn
  * Greek Salad Flatbreads, Steak Caprese and some dessert. - Andy
  * _Liam’s Chocolate Mint Bars_!!!!!!! I remember!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Zayn
  * It’s Leon’s but that’s right! - Andy
  * Oh my god we had so much fun. Why do I suddenly remember almost everything?? - Zayn
  * You were cooking topless! - Andy
  * Why did I do that again?? - Zayn
  * Spilled something. We took a photo of you and Liam got jealous as hell. Funny shit. - Andy
  * What are you doing right now??? - Zayn
  * Nothing? Just chilling actually. My girlfriend isn’t at home. - Andy
  * Cook with me again? I’ll facetime you! - Zayn
  * I told you I’d never do that again! - Andy
  * Andy, you have to! - Zayn
  * Never in a million years. - Andy
  * Do you want me to burn down the house? - Zayn
  * ARE YOU CRAZY. - Andy
  * I’ll cook with or without your help. Your choice! - Zayn
  * Just ask your boyfriend to cook! At least he knows what to do! - Andy
  * You didn’t get it, did you? - Zayn
  * No? What? - Andy
  * Andy, Liam has been through a lot recently. He’s exhausted and he feels like shit today anyway and I just want to do something for him, you know? I want to cook for him, even though I have no clue what to do! And then I want to run him a bath or something like that. - Zayn
  * And then you’ll fuck his brains out. - Andy
  * ANDY!!!! - Zayn
  * What? Sounds like a good idea? Good dinner, relaxing in the bathtube and good sex. What’s wrong with that? - Andy
  * Shut up. - Zayn
  * You didn’t have sex with him before!!! - Andy
  * What? - Zayn
  * YOU DIDN’T FUCK YET. - Andy
  * That’s none of your business!!! - Zayn
  * I am right! - Andy
  * Leave me alone and focus on the cooking! - Zayn
  * I’ll ask you again! Facetime me! - Andy



 

Suddenly Zayn didn’t think this was a good idea anymore, but he needed Andy’s help. He could remember their cooking class and how much fun they had back then, but he couldn’t recall any details such as ingredients! Hell, he’d poison his boyfriend if he didn’t ask Andy for help. He facetimed him, praying he wouldn’t regret it. When he saw Andy’s face and heard the first thing he said, he already started to regret it.

“So about you two not having sex, bro.” Andy went into it, laughing. “What’s the problem?” Zayn wanted to throw his iPhone into the pool outside and act like as if he’d never called Andy in the first place. Instead, he carefully put the cell phone right in front of him, so that they could see each other and so that Zayn didn’t have to hold it on the other hand.

“I told you, that it’s none of your business. Can we talk about that salad instead?” Zayn asked, distracting Liam’s best friend. It didn’t work. Of course, it didn’t.

“I’m definitely not into gay sex, but who takes it in the butt in your relationship? Did you talk about it?” Andy wanted to know and Zayn blushed crimson, trying to do everything but to look directly into the camera, thus in Andy’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you just asked me that.” Zayn mumbled, not knowing what ingredients to even search for. “What do I need for that salad?”

“I’ll tell you if you answer my question.” Andy blackmailed Zayn. He had no choice, for Batman’s sake. Why did he even like Liam’s friend again?

“Since we haven’t had sex yet, how would I know?” he replied, grinning cheekily. Ha! Andy wouldn’t have expected that, would he? What a smart answer! “Now, the ingredients?”

“You little fucker.” Andy said, grinning. “That was clever.” Andy apparently was searching for something, because Zayn heard weird noises. “Ah found it!” Found what? “I still got the recipes the chef gave us.” Zayn nodded, waiting impatiently. “For the appetizers you need…No, wait. I’ll just take a photo and send it to you. You can read, can't you?”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Well, duh?” He was waiting, when his phone suddenly notified him. He opened WhatsApp but instead of an ingredients list, Andy had sent him gay porn. “Andy, why would you do this?”

“Watch it. Let me reword the question. Do you want to fuck or get fucked?” He grinned, looking like the devil himself. Zayn got another notification. The recipe. Finally.

“Fuck off, Andy.” he growled, checking out the ingredients. He turned to the fridge and opened it. “Okay. Amazing. There’s literally nothing in there I could use for that recipe.” He closed it and walked over to the kitchen counter again. “Andy we have to cook something else!”

“Watch it and I’ll help you find an easy recipe.” Andy blackmailed him again. There was no way Zayn would randomly watch porn now. What even?!

“I can’t just watch porn? What are you even thinking?” Zayn shrieked, tapping his forehead at Liam’s friend. “And why do you even want to know?”

“Because I talked about it with Niall!” Andy admitted, making Zayn flip him off. “I put my money on one option! Please!”

“You two are the worst friends in the entire universe. You’re lucky I _really_ want to cook for Liam today. I’ll watch that shit while you go search for a nice recipe!” He couldn’t believe he was doing it. He opened the video. It was a heavily tattoed broad-shouldered, muscular guy with short hair fucking a smaller man with long hair. What the fuck. He watched the muted video for about two minutes and then closed it. “Andy! I’ll only answer if you give me a recipe.”

“We’ll cook pasta for Liam, okay? The dish is called _Pasta Primavera_. I just sent you the recipe. Check it out.” Andy answered, sounding optimistic. “Now, what’s your answer?”

Zayn didn’t answer just yet, because he was busy checking out the new recipe’s ingredients list. He opened the fridge and checked for several other things in the kitchen cabinet before he contently smiled. They had everything in stock. Amazing. “The answer is both. I’d like both.”

“Oh fuck off! You have to choose one option.” Andy complained, sounding pissed. “Niall says you want to get fucked, I say you fuck and Louis said you’d do both!”

“Well, Louis won then. Case closed.” Zayn declared, rolling his eyes. “Not my fault that both of your straight asses didn’t think that would be an option.”

“Louis said the same thing!” Andy claimed, pouting. “But why?!”

“Why not? Can we talk about cooking now? I’d really like to prepare food already.” Zayn asked, sounding very determined.

“Alright!” I’m gonna help you.” Andy gave in. “Recipe says to wash and dry all produce first and to bring a large pot of salted water to a boil.”

“How much salt though!?” Zayn requested, wondering how the hell he was supposed to know that. “What does the recipe say?”

“No idea. Just put salt in it, Zayn!” Andy commanded, which Zayn didn’t like at all. He wasn’t a dog, for Batman’s sake! Zayn simply took the salt and poured some into the pot. There was no way that this was enough. He added more. Maybe a little bit more? “You done?” Zayn nodded. “Grab the onion.”

“I hate onions. Can’t we exclude them, please?” Zayn whined, making a puppy face.

“Your choice. You should halve the onion and then peel and dice one half but if you don’t like it, then we’ll skip that step.” Andy answered quickly. “Recipe wants you to zest two teaspoons from a lemon and then cut it into quarters but I have no idea what that means.”

Zayn agreed immediately. “Me neither. We’ll leave that out as well. What’s next?”

“Mince some garlic.” Andy informed him, but Zayn didn’t know how to do it. “You should peel it first?”

“And then? The whole thing?” Zayn questioned, reaching for the garlic. “Well, okay?” He slowly peeled the garlic, which turned out to not only be a mess but absolutely annoying. “What the fuck is this thing even?” He tried his best but got angry. “No fucking garlic, Andy!” He threw it away. “What’s fucking next?”

“I’ll read the instructions to you!” Andy answered already laughing strangely. “Pick half of the mint leaves from the stems and finely chop them. Save the rest for the garnish.” They both burst out laughing at the same time. “You don’t have mint, do you?”

“Next.” Zayn grumbled, already hating to cook. “The water is boiling.”

“Well then add the pasta, you oaf.” Andy replied, waiting for Zayn’s reaction.

Zayn grabbed his phone to show Andy what he was doing. “Is that enough?” Andy shrugged. “I’ll add more, okay?”

“Cook them for 10 minutes, will you? Till they’re al dente.” Andy instructed, but Zayn didn’t understand shit.

Zayn wanted to stop cooking. Who even enjoyed this?! “Al dentist, what?? What does that even mean?”

“How am I supposed to know? Why don’t you just google it!?” Andy suggested laughing tears. “Why did you think cooking for Liam would be a good idea? And why on earth did you ask _me_ to help you? You should’ve called your mother or something!” Zayn asked himself the same thing. “You’re supposed to fry the onions now but you didn’t even chop them in the first place. Spinach would be next.”

“This is going to be a disaster!” Zayn whined, trying to figure out what to do.

“Skip the cooking part and go straight to number three on your list, the fucking.” Andy said, but Zayn didn’t think it was funny at all. “Or order some food and claim you made it! That’s what I’d do!”

“You’re a fucking genius, Andy!” Zayn said, happily jumping around until he realized that he didn’t even know what to order. “I don’t know what Liam wants to eat.”

“Jesus Christ.” Andy groused. “How am I supposed to know. Just ask Liam!”

“Ask me what?” Liam mumbled, wrapping his arms around Zayn from behind. Zayn flinched because he hadn’t even noticed Liam approaching him. “Hey, sunshine.” Liam kissed Zayn’s shoulder. “Hello, Andy.”

“Hello, stranger. Nice to hear from you.” Andy answered, waving into the camera. “Don’t even ask what we were trying to do.”

“I guess Zayn wanted to cook but he didn’t know what to do so he asked you out of all people for help.” Liam drew the conclusion. “Neither of you two can cook. What on earth did you want to make?” Suddenly Liam let go off Zayn and stepped aside, reached for the pot and put it aside. He got the giggles. “That’s way too much pasta for that tiny amount of water. And there’s tons of salt in it.”

“I wanted to cook for you.” Zayn confessed, nervously biting his thumbnail. “And then I wanted to run you a bath?”

“And then he wanted you to fuck him.” Andy interrupted, laughing his ass off. Zayn simply grabbed the phone and hang up.

“Your best friend is the worst!” Zayn complained, blushing. “I just wanted you to feel better since it’s my fault that you’re having a hard time falling asleep.”

Liam carefully took both of Zayn’s hands and looked him deeply in the eyes. “This is a really sweet idea, my love.” Zayn smiled weakly, feeling a tiny little bit ashamed. Why couldn’t he cook!? “Zayn it’s not your fault that you’re having nightmares. It’s not your fault that you’re talking in your sleep and that you’re therefore tossing and turning in bed. A lot happened within the last weeks and on top of it you still have to deal with amnesia.”

“But you can’t sleep because of me.” Zayn mumbled guiltily. Liam pulled him into his arms. 

“This is nothing, baby.” Liam sounded sincere. “I didn’t know if I’d ever been able to share a bed with you again, Zayn. I didn’t know if you’d ever wake up again. I didn’t know if I had to live without you or something like that. Just laying in bed next to you means everything to me, okay? Don’t worry about me sometimes having sleepless nights.”

“But you’re so exhausted. Don’t you think I see that? You need a break, need to relax.” Zayn replied, thinking about running Liam a bath again. “What about that bath?”

“I’d prefer to take a shower.” Liam mumbled, smiling happily. “And you worry too much. As long as I’m able to spend time with you I’ll be okay.”

“What are we doing with the pasta though?” Zayn wanted to know, being beyond embarrassed.

“Let’s cook together later, yeah? I’ll show you.” Liam said, trying to not sound as if he was making fun of Zayn.

“Will you be cooking without a shirt on?” Zayn wanted to know, smirking suggestively.

Liam giggled. “Maybe I’ll be completely naked. Who knows?”

Zayn imagined Liam walking around in the kitchen, completely naked. “I wouldn’t say no to that, Liam.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Liam answered, winking. “What about that shower?”

“You take that shower and relax and I’ll…uh…text Andy again?” Zayn suggested which made Liam cackle.

“My love, I wanted you to join me. As far as I remember you told me you wanted to continue with something.” Liam reminded his boyfriend, who seemed to be oblivious.

Zayn didn’t want to stutter but he did it nevertheless, not having expected that kind of suggestion. “Uh..yeah..w-why not. I mean..yeah.” Liam laughed and kissed Zayn gently. “We’ll lock the door this time! Niall is at Louis’ and busy but you never know with him!”

“Yeah?” Liam whispered and Zayn suddenly made a decision.

“Liam?” Zayn asked shyly.

“Yes, sunshine?” Liam answered immediately, having no clue what Zayn was about to say.

Zayn could do this. He’d just tell Liam what was on his mind. “I want you.” Before Liam could say anything, Zayn cut him off by roughly pressing his lips against Liam’s, shoving his tongue inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. Within seconds they were stumbling towards the main bathroom, making out heavily.

They’d barely made it inside of the bathroom, when Liam suddenly lifted Zayn up and carried him over to the large shower. Liam being so much stronger than Zayn was a major turn on for Zayn since he was rather small and kind of slim. “Your muscles..I’m-” He should let him know. “Liam you’re so hot.” Liam apparently liked what Zayn was saying so he continued. “You’re so sexy, I could look at you forever, Liam. Look at your strong arms carrying me around.” Zayn licked his lip, looking into Liam’s chocolate brown eyes. “Did you know that I’ve always wanted to lick over your abs ever since I’ve seen them for the first time?” Liam carefully put Zayn down. “See, that’s what I’m talking about.” Zayn licked his lips again, smirking cheekily but he could focus on nothing but Liam’s fucking lips.

“I want you to be comfortable, okay?” Liam mumbled, smiling at Zayn, who all of a sudden didn’t seem to be that self-confident anymore. “I’ve seen you naked before, remember?” That made Zayn cackle. “See. No awkward situation at all.”

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist. “Do you realize that I don’t even have to remember everything to know how much I’m in love with you? You just look at me and my knees get weak.”

Liam kissed Zayn’s nose. “I love you too.” Zayn knew that he was ready for this. He wanted this. He wanted Liam so bad. “Zayn?” Liam whispered, which caught Zayn a bit off guard. Had he fucked up already?! “Can I tell you something?” Zayn nodded shyly. “I definitely want this, so please don’t think you did something wrong okay?” Thank fucking Batman. False alarm. “I just wanted to tell you that I really really love you, you know? I love you so fucking much I can’t put it into words.” Liam was _so_ cute. “And I just wanted to ask you if you’re sure. I have to.”

Zayn pecked Liam’s lips. “And I want you. Now.” To emphasize what he’d just said he put his hand between Liam’s legs and grinned. “No blowjobs. Want this.” Liam swallowed. “Inside of me.” He’d said it, shit. Okay, okay. That’s what he wanted and now Liam knew. “I love you too and I love that you’re the most caring person I’ve ever met but right now I’d like to have dominant Liam back. That’s such a turn on.”

He’d apparently said the right thing because Liam’s facial expression quickly changed and he shamelessly checked Zayn out. “You have no idea how breathtakingly beautiful you are.” Zayn couldn’t help but shook his head instinctively, still taking one step closer so that their noses were almost touching. Liam pecked his lips gently. “Your mouth, sunshine. So plump and pink and sinful, yet so innocent.” Where the fuck came that from?

Liam licked over Zayn’s lips and Zayn shivered. Fuck this was hot. “And you especially have no idea how much you turn me on.” Yes he had? He could literally wrap Liam around his little finger, thank you very much.

“Love your nose and your eyes.” Fuck, why didn’t Liam touch him? “Your jawline and your beard, so sexy.” Liam did this on purpose, didn’t he? He fumbled around the hem of Zayn’s white shirt, slowly testing the waters by trying to slide his hand under it. What even? “Want me to take it off?” Did Liam want Zayn to beg for it? Never in a million years. Zayn simply took his own shirt off and defiantly smirked at Liam. “That was my job.” Zayn made a bitch face. He could do that too.

Seconds later, Zayn could feel Liam’s large hands on his ass, and his first thought was that Liam had absolutely no shame left. That was what he wanted though. He liked _this_ Liam. Zayn had had a thing for Liam’s big, yet delicate hands from the very beginning, but nobody needed to know that. He wanted to suck on Liam’s fingers, holy fucking Hulk. His hands were so damn hot and they’d be even hotter with a ring…What the fuck was Zayn even thinking about right now? Zayn slid his hands underneath Liam’s expensive _Gucci_ shirt and pulled it over his head without even warning Liam. “Getting nervous?”

“Not nervous. Impatient more like.” Zayn said, furrowing his brow. “What are you waiting for?”

“Nothing. I’m just enjoying the view, baby.” Liam answered cheekily and Zayn knew he could do the exact same.

“Take a picture, lasts longer. Now strip that down!” Zayn ordered, making both of them laugh. “Yes, I just used one of your song titles, sue me.” Zayn didn’t have to tell Liam that he was about to drool because of Liam. "Your body is so perfect.” He couldn’t keep his fucking mouth shut, could he?! Liam didn’t wait anymore, just opened Zayn’s jeans and pulled them down. Zayn squirmed slightly, unable to hide the hint of a smile that was playing around his lips. “Boxershorts.” Since when did he want to get naked that fast?

“Are you in a hurry?” Liam teasingly wanted to know. Zayn pursed his lips. He’d make Liam lose it. He licked over his lips, got rid of his own boxers and dropped to his knees right in front of Liam, innocently looking up at him, right into his eyes. “Fucking hell.” Zayn pressed his face right into Liam’s crotch. “Zayn, what the fuck?” He unzipped Liam’s jeans, pulled them down and repeated the same thing. “You want me to lose it?” Yes? Exactly! Liam’s caring persona was sweet but right now Zayn just wanted Liam’s dirty side. “Your lips are sinful.”

“Thought you said they were innocent.” Zayn whispered, pulling Liam’s dark blue boxershorts down with one swift motion. Liam closed his eyes, apparently expecting Zayn to touch him. Yeah, sure! Wishful thinking much? Zayn jumped to his feet, ignored Liam’s shocked facial expression, stepped inside of the shower and turned on the hot water, acting as if he just wanted to take a normal shower.

“You’re such a tease.” Liam mumbled, joining Zayn. “But it’s hot.” Point proven. He _could_ wrap Liam around his little finger if he wanted to. “Your little ass is cute.” What?! Cute. Okay. Zayn would show him cute! Liam stared into Zayn’s eyes, biting his lip and repeated what he’d done in the shower last time. He clutched Zayn’s hips with both hands, pulling him against his muscular wet body.

“I love your body.” Thanks. He loved Liam’s even more. They kissed once, twice and suddenly couldn’t stop anymore. Every kiss had that raw intensity - breathing fast, heart rates faster. Liam spun them around, this time pressing Zayn against the shower’s wall, and everything that turned Zayn on at this moment was Liam’s confidence and his ability to take charge within seconds.

Zayn suddenly just wanted Liam to do whatever the fuck he wanted because _that_ Liam was what he needed right now. Making out turned into a fight between grinning and kissing, which made all of this feel even more right. “You like that don’t you?” Zayn wordlessly nodded and suddenly didn’t mind if he had to beg for anything anymore. Liam kissed Zayn’s neck, licked it and even bit down once or twice and Zayn turned into a moaning mess. Already! Embarrassing. “Didn’t know you could be that loud.” He could be even louder! "You're so beautiful, baby. So so beautiful. Look at you."

“Liam quit playing games. This is driving me crazy and you haven’t even touched me yet.” Zayn interrupted, which made Liam imitate what Zayn had done last time. He grabbed both of Zayn’s wrists and pinned his arms above his head. “Shit.”

“We’re definitely not in a hurry, darling. We’ll take it slow and we’ll enjoy this, okay? You don’t have to prove a point. I can see and feel that you’re turned on, but I know you’re also nervous. You’re doing that thing with your lip.” Why did Liam know him so damn well!? “Take a deep breath and tell me when it’s too much, will you?”

“Yes, okay.” Zayn whispered when Liam’s head moved around to Zayn’s left ear. Zayn quivered involuntarily

Liam whispered what was coming next and Zayn felt like passing out any second because Liam whispering was the hottest thing on earth. “I’ll let go of you, then we’ll go back to the bedroom.” He leaned in for yet another kiss, but this time it was a long and very passionate one. Zayn’s entire body was shivering by the time Liam let go off his wrists. Zayn was so in love, he could barely think straight right now. Well, he never thought _straight_ though. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” Zayn couldn’t believe Liam was _his_ boyfriend! This was so much more absurd, okay? He wanted to make Liam the happiest man on earth, kiss him breathless, make him come once, twice, or even four times in a row, bring him breakfast to bed tomorrow morning and soon propose to him in the sappiest and most disgusting way possible, because… Why the fuck did he think about that again!? He needed to get his shit together. “Earth to Zayn?” 

“W-what?” Zayn snapped out of it, cheeks bright red. “Sorry I was in thoughts.”

“Are you okay?” Liam wanted to know and Zayn just nodded, pecking his lips. Zayn hid his blushing face in the crook of Liam’s neck. “Zayn, are you nervous?” He’d just say yes. Easiest solution. He nodded. “You don’t have to be.” He wasn’t that nervous at all, he’d just have the weirdest thoughts right now, even though they were about to have sex, holy Spiderman! Liam took a step back, which made it even worse because now Zayn was staring at Liam’s dick. It was a fucking dick. A perfect one! And it was all his now. Fuck. He'd get to touch it and feel it in his mouth and maybe even elsewhere. He almost felt light headed looking at it. It was a penis for Hulk’s sake, a fucking cock, but holy fucking Batman. Well, Liam’s balls were nice too. And the... Shit. “Did you just check out my dick?!”

“I swear to god stop talking and let’s go to the bedroom before I’m losing my shit and fuck this up.” Zayn threatened and Liam laughed. Zayn turned red as a beet. “If you tell me that we’re wet now and that I have to use a towel I’m gonna kick your ass.” Liam cackled and lifted Zayn up once again. “Fuck you, Liam. I can walk!”

Dripping wet, Liam just carried Zayn over to the bedroom, while they were laughing with made Zayn relax again. Why did he have to be such a sucker for Liam?! He made Zayn go nuts for sure. In the bedroom, Liam immediately put him down and neither of them hesitated. They walked backwards, kissing heatedly until the back of Zayn’s knees collided with the frame of the bed and he fell backwards.

He started to giggle and looked up at Liam with big eyes, and Liam immediately leaned over him. They were making out like nothing else mattered when suddenly Zayn felt something hard pressing against his thigh. He’d completely forgotten that they were naked. Well, damn! “Want my hands on you or do you want to explore my body, sunshine?" He didn’t fucking care! Liam kissed his neck over and over again and Zayn’s heart started beating like crazy.

And now Zayn didn’t give a fuck anymore. “Touch me.” Liam’s eyes widened. “I don’t want to wait anymore and I can feel your hard-on pressing against me.” Liam blushed. “It’s hot.”

Liam nibbled on Zayn’s ear and made his boy shiver. He started to slowly suck at Zayn’s neck. He even nibbled on his skin, occasionally using the tip of his tongue to lick alongside his throat slowly, which made Zayn lose it. Liam clearly wanted to make Zayn squirm and shiver underneath him and he succeeded!

When Zayn moaned Liam decided to alternate between gently letting his tongue glide over Zayn’s exposed neck and leaving hickeys behind and Zayn knew that Liam wanted, even needed, to mark him up. Liam liked showing everyone that his boy was in fact taken. By him. Louis would _so_ make fun of them tomorrow. “Fuck.” Liam licked his boyfriend's Adam's apple, making Zayn produce some noises of pleasure he'd never heard from himself either.

Zayn gasped for air when Liam quickly decided to go down further, licking over Zayn’s collarbones before reaching his nipples and attaching himself to the left one. “Liam, what…Oh fuck.” He carefully let his tongue twirl around both of them or gingerly squeezed them with his thumb and forefinger. Zayn was going to die. Liam let his finger trail over Zayn’s stomach, causing his muscles to flinch. Cause of Zayn Malik’s death? Liam James Fucking Payne!

“You’re everything.” Zayn bit down his lower lip, trying to contain a whimper, but when Liam flipped him over so that he was on his stomach, his cock pressed against the sheets, the whimper was ripped from his mouth. “And there it is again. Your cute little ass.” Whatever. Zayn didn’t even complain about Liam calling his ass cute. Cute? Cuter? The cutest! Okay! “Do you trust me?” Of course, he did, what a stupid question. “Just want you to loosen up even more, want you to feel so good. Gonna make you moan out loud. Don't hold back.” Zayn had no idea what Liam had in mind now but he knew that Liam was about to kill him nevertheless. Zayn wanted to know what Liam was about to do but he didn’t ask, even though his cheek was uncomfortably pressed against his pillow. He was shaking in anticipation.

"You tell me to stop whenever, okay? If you don't like it just tell me, okay? You like what you like. Only you. Your body, your feelings, your decisions.” Zayn still had no clue what Liam was even talking about but when Liam kissed his shoulder blade, placing his hand on Zayn's left ass cheek, he didn’t think about it anymore. He’d just trust Liam with whatever he wanted to do. Suddenly Liam ran his hands through Zayn’s hair once and twice before beginning to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Zayn felt hot all over but at the same time, butterflies in his stomach were going crazy. He loved Liam so much. Liam stuck out his tongue, letting it skim down along Zayn's spine so slow he was probably going insane himself.

“Oh fucking Batman.” Zayn moaned, not even trying to get it back together. “Your fucking tongue.” He was gasping for air when Liam’s tongue swept over the lowest point of his back, the crack of his butt. “Liam, what the hell?” Liam didn’t say anything, just kissed Zayn’s left butt cheek. He spread Zayn’s cheeks with his (a tiny little bit sweaty) palms and Zayn shrieked. “What are you even doing!?” No answer. He let his filthy tongue slide over Zayn’s pink and soft hole. Zayn’s back arched and he let out an embarrassing loud but hot noise. Liam pulled back.

“How does that feel?" Liam asked with the softest voice possible. Zayn couldn’t speak anymore. Had that just happened?!

Did he want that!? He didn’t fucking know. It felt good but he didn’t know if he was ready for that kind of stuff right now. “Liam, I know for sure you want to kill me but I didn’t expect _that.”_

“Well, if you want me to keep going we need to place a pillow below your hips. It's more comfy, sunshine.” Fuck it. Zayn just nodded eagerly and Liam had to giggle. "Told you it felt good.” Yeah, but he definitely shouldn’t _think_ about it.

With the pillow safely placed underneath him, Liam spread his boy open again. Licking only three fat stripes over his hole made Zayn tremble, rambling Liam’s name. He couldn't hold still, so Liam pressed him down which made Zayn moan louder, because dominant Liam was exactly what he wanted right now. He knew that his noises probably went straight down to Liams' dick. Liam started to let his tongue circle Zayn’s hole teasingly slow, stopping only seconds afterwards. "Shit. That feels so good. Why did you stop? Fuck." Zayn mumbled, sounding aroused. Liam laughed and Zayn pouted. "Can I...can you do that again? Please?" Zayn knew that asking Liam like that was such a turn on for him.

"Please, Liam. Do that again! Please, please, please." Liam didn't even bother answering, but instead sank his teeth into one of Zayn’s cheeks before burying his face between them. He apparently was more than eager to make Zayn groan, scream even. With tiny kitten-like licks, he eventually managed to make Zayn moan out his name. With going further, letting his tongue push only the tiniest bit past the tight ring of muscles, he made Zayn scream out his name for the first time ever. Liam began to fuck Zayn with his tongue, pushing in more and more. Zayn turned into a squirmy moaning mess and he started to breathe heavily. “Liam. Fuck, fuck. You make me...oh my.... so fucking good.” Liam became even more courageous when Zayn started to babble absolute nonsense as Liam continued to rim him. “Liam it's... too much. Fuck, fuck....so hot but....ngh...stop..." He pulled back as quick as humanly possible and flipped Zayn over, pulling the baffled man into his arms.

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn’s small waist, kissing his face all over. "I love you. I'm sorry!”

"Liam, what the fuck? I'm good! In fact, I feel fucking amazing. Everything's alright. Calm down, please. I was about to come from only that, okay? I've been so close I...I've never...not like that. Shit. You're tongue, holy Batman." Liam gaped at his boyfriend. “Don’t look at me like that. You know what I _really_ want. That’s the only reason I stopped you.” Zayn said, laughing. “I love you too.” Suddenly Zayn had an idea. The tables turned when Zayn pushed Liam back into the mattress, leaning over him and getting a hand on Liam's cock. “Hey there.”

“That was _not_ what I expected, shit." Zayn wiggled his eyebrows seductively. Liam bit his lip, grinning. Zayn licked the sensitive tip of Liam’s dick and swallowed him down. Liam's hips uncontrollably bucked up and he let out a guttural moan. Zayn just took it without even gagging and went down further. He suddenly remembered the last blowjob he’d given Liam and he knew that this would drive Liam crazy. Zayn started to move his head up and down in skillful movements and Liam’s brain probably went fuzzy already. "Oh my god, you're like fucking porn star…fuck...Where's my innocent....fuck...sunshine?"

Zayn pulled back and acted as if nothing had just happened. “Innocent, my ass.” Liam couldn’t say anything. “So what are you even waiting for?”

“You're a filthy little shit.” Liam mumbled and flipped them over again. “I want to see you.” He wanted to see Liam too. Liam leaned over, opened his bedside table and handed Zayn a yellow bottle of lube. Liam kissed him passionately. 

“And now you better push one of those long fingers inside of me. You have no idea how much I'm obsessed with your hands. I might sound creepy but I've had wet dreams because of them, okay? You'll do great, I just know it.” Zayn said, surprising himself. Did he have to be so honest?!

“Zayn, you always told me that it’s not okay to kill people. Stop killing me then!” Liam laughed, reaching for the lube. Liam opened it without hesitation and sat down in between Zayn's now bent legs. "Your ass, baby. Do you have a license for that? I'm sure it's illegal to walk around with a cute ass like that."

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly. "Don't say it. I know you think it's a cute one."

Liam lubed up his forefinger. "You sure about this?” Zayn nodded.

“Do I have to repeat myself? Stop caring too much and just do it already. Gimme those long ass fingers. My cute ass is clenching in anticipation.” Zayn commanded, laughing, and when he felt the tip of Liam’s forefinger circling around his rim.

“I'm gonna push in slowly and carefully. Don't be scared. Just relax, yeah?” Liam mumbled. “The more you're able to let go, the easier and more pleasant it'll be”

He was pushing in super slowly and Zayn couldn't help but curse. "Fucking shit, that's it..." He was nervous, but he trusted Liam so he just focused on what his body wanted. He let his finger glide in just a tad more and when Zayn moaned Liam smirked smugly and pushed in till the first knuckle. Zayn gasped, not ever having felt this before. "Now my ass wants that all the time. This might be a problem." Liam pushed in further till his finger was buried inside. Zayn bit his lip way too hard and Liam finally made him shut up. Almost. “Fuck.” Zayn tried to remain calm, but his stomach was buzzing with nerves all of a sudden. He was having sex. With Liam. Now. Holy shit. Liam kissed Zayn’s inner thigh, which was _so_ Liam.

“I love you.” Zayn’s heart started to beat so fast whenever he heard Liam say that. He wanted to listen to him say it forever. “Another one or no?” Zayn didn’t know. Two was a good. He nodded. Liam added his middle finger and it disappeared into Zayn only seconds later, making him moan loudly. Liam was moving his fingers, grinning cheekily. “You’re so hot, Zayn, shit.” After a few minutes Liam got what he wanted because Zayn suddenly felt _it_. Liam was massaging his prostate dead on and Zayn was leaking so much precome by now that Liam probably knew he'd come soon if he continued doing this. “Okay?” Zayn nodded and Liam slowly opened a condom and rolled it over his hard-on. Liam placed himself against Zayn’s entrance and before Zayn even realized this was happening, the tip of Liam’s hard dick had disappeared in him. Zayn closed his eyes but his mouth fell open. 

“Just want to feel you inside of me and I need your lips on mine. Kiss me.” Zayn mumbled but couldn’t suppress the sounds he was making. Liam went slow, pushing further in. Halfway inside, their eyes met and when Zayn gave him a happy smile, Liam pushed in the rest of the way in and bottomed out. Liam leaned over Zayn, buried inside of him, and their lips met. A tingling sensation in Zayn’s tummy made him stop thinking, and he let his body take over.

Liam slowly started to pull out and push back in very slowly, never letting their lips part for a moment. Zayn’s hands scratched down Liam’s back with a hot mixture of pain and pleasure. They didn't talk. Didn't need to, cause Liam knew Zayn was okay. He must have felt it, so he began to push in harder.

Zayn’s mouth fell open and he couldn't suppress his moans. They were ripped out of his throat loudly and unrestricted. Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. Their tongues were entwined in kisses and with every thrust, Zayn got louder. He wrapped his hand around his own dick because he couldn’t take it anymore. Liam looked at Zayn touching himself, moaning without holding back. Liam couldn’t look away.

“You’re so loud.” Liam moaned. “So hot.” Zayn could listen to Liam making these sounds for the rest of his life. He felt his muscles clench and unclench, his orgasm building up in his lower stomach. By now Liam was fucking Zayn at a steady pace, even if they had decided to call it _making love_ earlier. It was the right term. "I love you, Zayn. Fuck, I'm so close."

Liam clearly knew how to make Zayn lose it. As Liam thrust inward again and again all Zayn could see was his beautiful face and a few seconds after Zayn had whispered “Come for me” Liam moaned, filled up the first condom they'd ever used to have sex and then pulled out. This did it for Zayn as well. He was shooting hot white streaks of come making his tummy and abs all messy, but he didn’t care. He was simply moaning Liam’s name so loud, Liam had to kiss him to shut him up, which made the whole thing ten times hotter.

Zayn pulled Liam in his arms and they kissed. Zayn’s hands found their way into Liam's hair. “I love you, too.” Liam got rid of the condom and of the mess on Zayn’s tummy.

Zayn began nuzzling at Liam’s neck with delicate kisses and snuggled up against him as close as possible, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Liam’s head was angled slightly to the side as Zayn’s lips came closer and closer to his. Their lips collided, their breaths mingled, and Zayn’s heart started to flutter. He was addicted to kissing Liam, having sex with Liam, just being with Liam and being surrounded by _LiamLiamLiam._

And when he was about to say something else, he noticed that Liam had already fallen asleep with a smile playing around his lips. It made Zayn think about _certain_ thoughts all over again. Maybe they weren’t that absurd after all. “I love you so much.”


	37. The King Of Queens

“What the actual fuck happened to Zayn’s neck.” Niall shrieked when Liam and Zayn came walking downstairs. When he noticed that not only Niall but Louis, Harry _and_ their daughter were sitting in the living room as well, he blushed crimson and considered turning around and hide in the bedroom until all of the hickeys Liam had given him would have been gone.

Harry was feeding Joanne, so he didn’t pay attention to anything else but his husband did. Of course, he did. “Niall, I owe you money.” Not that again!

“No, he owes you money, Louis. I talked to Andy. I know what you two are talking about. You are the worst friends ever.”

“What are you guys even talking about?” Liam asked, yawning. “And don’t ask stupid questions, Niall.” Zayn didn’t even flinch when he felt Liam’s hand on his ass. “Good morning. What did I miss? Did we agree on having breakfast together?”

“Take a seat, my friend.” Niall suggested, smirking. Liam sat down next to Niall and Zayn knew what was coming. They’d finally tell Liam about the new management situation. Zayn got nervous. “And we bet on your sex life. That’s what we were talking about."

“Is it written all over our faces that we had sex, or what?!” Zayn shrieked, sitting down next to Louis, who was drinking tea.

“No, all over your neck.” Louis announced, cackling, while he reached for Joanne’s pacifier. “Harry, she prefers the yellow one!” Harry ignored him. “Babe!” Nothing. Zayn was endeared. “Harry Tomlinson, your daughter prefers the yellow pacifier if you like it or not. The rainbow colored one isn’t what she likes!”

“If she could, she’d choose the one with the Irish flag on it, okay?!” Niall interjected, making Louis tap his forehead at him. “You know that the surrogate is half Irish!” Now Louis and Harry were ignoring Niall while Zayn was tempted to claim that she liked the pink one the most, even though Harry hadn’t even bought a pink pacifier yet. “Anyway!”

Liam had just reached for a croissant and his iPhone, so he didn’t engage in their conversation at all until he looked up and giggled. “Zayn, check your Twitter account.” Zayn pursed his lips, feeling mocked. How was he supposed to do that when his lovely boyfriend had changed his password? What a joke! “Don’t pout. Just type in your password. Did you really think I didn’t change it again?”

Zayn didn’t even hesitate, just quickly reached for it, opened the app and typed in his password. It worked! “Yes!” He didn’t check his notifications or dms, just Liam’s most recent tweet. “Liam, you didn’t tweet that! There’s no way you did!”

“What did he do now?! Do we need damage control?!” Niall immediately asked and Zayn considered throwing something at him as per usual for making Liam flinch out of habit. “I was joking, chill. I already saw it.” Niall rolled his eyes. “And your fans’ reactions as well.”

“You can’t tweet a photo of me sleeping, hickeys on full display. You’re the worst.” Zayn complained while giggling. Then they kissed, finally getting Harry’s attention.

“Actually he can. He can do whatever the fuck he wants to do from now on.” Harry said, catching Liam’s attention. Zayn couldn’t wait for Louis and Niall to tell him already. He’d forgiven Louis for hiring the former management. He’d thought about it and came to the conclusion that Louis really wasn’t to blame.

Liam raised an eyebrow. “Your new manager wants you to publicly support the LGBT community from now on. He also likes you being openly bisexual! And he especially wants people to see how much of a loving and caring boyfriend you are.” Niall said, looking directly into Liam’s eyes. “He’s only accepting the real Liam and not some fake PR image, wants him to be himself and as carefree and happy as possible. How does that sound?”

“Like wishful thinking, Niall.” Liam whispered, putting his hand on top of Zayn’s. “I’d love to do that but I don’t think it’s possible. Not like that.”

“Why not? What makes you think it’s not possible?” Niall asked and the other young men were about to reveal the secret. “Just imagine headlines like _Liam Payne comes out as bisexual, dating model Zayn Malik_. And all the following ones such as S _upportive boyfriend Zayn attends Liam Payne’s show or Liam Payne’s charity concert for LGBT youth!”_

 _“_ This isn’t _Make A Wish_ but _Hello Reality_!” Liam mumbled and looked genuinely sad. Zayn couldn’t wait anymore and he didn’t give a damn if Louis and Niall would kill him any second.

“I know your new manager, Liam.” Zayn replied, winking at him. “He’s sitting right next to you and his name is Niall Horan. Your manager has just told you about your new public image actually.”

Liam’s jaw dropped, eyes wide open. “W-what? What do you mean?”

Niall stretched out his hand, wanting them to shake hands. “Nice to meet you, Liam. I’m your new manager, Niall. Can’t wait to work with you.”

Liam couldn’t move and Harry bubbled over with laughter. Louis smiled proudly. “You’re shitting me.”

“Did you really think I’d put you in a similar situation ever again, Liam?” Louis wanted to know. “NH.MANAGEMENT belongs to me. New team, new PR person and a new competent manager who’s by the way also your friend. You know this works so I thought why not do it all over again?” Liam gaped at him. “Niall and I have been working on this for weeks and I know he’s gonna be an amazing manager. This isn’t a joke.” Liam teared up. “I want you to be carefree, my friend. Your record label and your management are working together now. And we can talk about everything as per usual, okay?” Liam got up, wrapped his arms around Louis and started crying. Louis hugged him tightly and Zayn teared up as well. “You’re welcome. Love you, bro.”

“You don’t know everything yet.” Niall announced and Liam took a step back, curiously looking at him. “Zayn is gonna sign that modeling contract in a few hours and you know what that means. He’s in need of a manager!” Liam shook his head, not believing what was happening right now. “You don’t have to worry about your boyfriend’s future because I’ll manage both of your careers. Music with the help of Louis, modeling with the help of Harry.” Harry stuck his thumb in the air. “No more fucked up people around you two. And thanks for the job.” Niall cleared his throat. “Where is _my_ hug?!”

They all laughed because at this moment they knew everything business related in the future was going to be okay no matter what.

____

Zayn had just signed his contract with _Gucci_ when Niall and Harry suddenly started to clap their hands in front of his new boss and the photographer who’d taken a few photos to see how Zayn was acting in front of the camera. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me we’d do that new campaign together, Harry! You enjoyed watching me being nervous as fuck! You could’ve told me!”

“Yeah it was fun.” Harry simply replied, winking at Zayn. “I knew you’d like that and I’m sure we’ll do an amazing job. Can’t wait to see you in front of the camera. It’s where you belong and we all know that.” Niall nodded. “Now let’s go drink some coffee!”

“No, thanks. I just want to go home and spend some time with Liam.” Zayn declined with thanks. “I miss him.”

“He’s not even at home. Did you really think he’d miss out seeing you sign that contract if it wasn’t for a reason?” Harry asked him, crossing his arms. Niall nodded again like a bobblehead. “He’s checking out the stage with Louis.”

“What stage?!” Zayn shrieked, completely taken aback. Liam hadn’t mentioned a stage or anything like it!

“Surprise.” Niall announced and Zayn didn’t know what to make out of it. “Liam’s gonna perform tonight. He didn’t know either. He probably knows now.”

“You can’t just force him to perform! You don’t even know if he’s ready for it again. What if he doesn’t feel like it? Niall, don’t be an asshole manager already! What have you thought!?” Zayn complained, wanting Niall to call Liam and tell him that he could just cancel it again.

While they were arguing and walking towards a small cafe just around the corner, someone stopped them. A group of young girls were staring at Zayn and he didn’t know what was going on until one of them had the courage to speak up. “You’re Zayn!” Oh. That again. Zayn nodded, smiling at them broadly. “Are you feeling any better?” How did they even know? “Liam has canceled all of his shows and he has tweeted so many weird things within the last weeks so we figured you must have been sick.” Oh, okay.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m doing great.” Zayn answered, not wanting to mention an accident, let alone a coma. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but Liam isn’t around, girls.”

“That’s okay! We’re going to his show tonight anyway!” a tall brunette one said. Niall hadn’t lied. Liam had to perform tonight, for real?! “We can’t wait to hear his new song. It’s all over Twitter that he’s going to perform it!”

“Oh, really?” Zayn wanted to know, trying to keep his shit together. “I’m sure you’ll love it. It’s a very nice one.”

“Oh my god! Of course, you already know it. You’re his boyfriend after all!” the same girl shrieked, making Harry giggle.

Zayn wanted to say something but he couldn’t so Niall took over. “Yeah, he is.” Had he just told them face to face?! “I’ve seen your camera. Just ask him for a photo. I’m sure he doesn’t bite and he’s not that shy in front of a camera. He’s modeling for _Gucci_ , you know?” What the fuck was he doing?! “With Harry Styles.” Oh for Batman’s sake! He was literally _working_ as his manager already, obviously wanting the girls to spread that information. Clever. “Liam is very excited to see his photos. What about you?”

“Oh my god, really? I swear to god I told my friend you’re a model, Zayn. You’re such a beauty! I can’t wait to see those photos! Are we allowed to tell others?!” a blonde one with a high pitched voice, that literally made Zayn want to chop his ears off, asked.

“Of course. It isn’t a secret!” Niall immediately responded. “I’ll take a photo of you guys. Smile for the camera, will you?”

All of them posed for a group photo, after convincing Harry that he had to be in the picture as well. So this was Zayn’s future life. All right! 

“Are you coming as well? To Liam’s show?” a very young girl asked shyly. She was much younger than the others and reminded Zayn of Safaa, when she was around 8 years old. 

He nodded, kneeling down in front of her. “If you’re going then so am I.” He looked at the other girls. “You watch out for her, will you?” They nodded. “I want her to be safe, yeah?” She suddenly looked sad. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“She got no ticket.” a girl, who Zayn figured must have been her sister, said. 

“Aren’t you guys lucky then?” Niall laughed and suddenly pulled tickets out of his pocket. “Here’s tickets for all of you guys. See you later. We gotta go now, yeah?” They screamed, _literally_ screamed happily. “Bye, girls” 

Zayn waved. “See you later. Have fun!” When they were gone Zayn just waited for an explanation, but didn’t get one. Instead, they silently kept on walking until they arrived at the café, Harry had mentioned. After they’d ordered, Zayn couldn’t stay silent anymore. “Niall Horan, what was that?”

Niall just shrugged. “I’m doing exactly what Louis has thaught me to do.” And that was what? “I’m taking care of Liam’s career and I accidently just spread the information that you’re a model now. I’m a genuis.”

Harry pulled some more tickets out of his jeans pocket. “Niall is clever, Zayn. He thought about everything, even about meeting fans coincidentally.” Zayn knew he needed to get used to _this_ Niall. “Fans will tweet about you and Liam now and they’ll definitely mention those free tickets. It’s not only free promo but also amazing for his new image.”

“Niall, since when are you intelligent?” Zayn mocked his friend and playfully punched his shoulder. “Are you Einstein now?” Niall flipped him off. “I have to tell you two something.” He needed to get it off his chest that ever since yesterday he couldn’t stop thinking about being with Liam for the rest of his life. He didn’t know if he was going insane.

“We know you and Liam are having sex. Jesus Christ, Zayn. Your neck is ruined!” Niall blurted and Harry cackled. “Please don’t tell us how amazing that sex was. Nobody wants to know!”

“I want to know!” Harry interruped, making Zayn almost choke on the tea he was sipping. “All the details!”

“No.” Zayn simply said. “No fucking details. That’s private.”

“You took it in the ass. What’s private about that?!” Niall interjected and Zayn was appalled. “What? It’s true.”

“I can’t believe we’re friends!” Zayn shrieked while faking being shocked. “I’m not telling you two anything about it.”

“He fucked you good.” Niall answered and Harry couldn’t stop laughing. “You look wrecked.” Zayn was about to slap his face when the waitress appeared right in front of him asking if they needed anything else. They declined.

“I thought you’d top.” Harry admitted and Zayn was genuinely confused by now.

Zayn reached for his iPhone, checking if Liam had texted him but he hadn’t. “Why are you guys even talking about Liam and I having sex?!”

“Because it’s fun.” Harry announced and Niall once again agreed. “I thought you’d fuck him, because Liam is a little control freak and I know for a fact that he likes to be fucked.”

“Why would you know that?!” Zayn asked, mouth wide open. “And thanks for the information.”

Niall coughed slightly. “That’s actually too much information! Too much gay sex! Please stop!”

“Niall, you do talk some shit.” Harry said. “Liam talks to me about these things. He’s having some fantasies, believe me.”

“Zayn, are you submissive?!” Niall asked and Harry laughed, making it clear that he wanted to know that as well.

Zayn couldn’t believe this was happening right here and right now. He didn’t even know if he wanted to tell them but he had no choice. “You won’t stop asking me questions anyway, will you?!” They shook their heads. “Liam is hot when he’s all dominant but I wouldn’t mind if it was the other way round sometimes. Now that this is settled we need to talk about two other things!”

Niall apparently noticed, that Zayn really wanted to tell them something important. “Spill the beans.”

“First of all, I have to tell you something about my amnesia, which I haven’t even told Liam yet. I knew you wanted to tell him about the management situation in the morning so I thought it’d be a bit too much to handle for him.” Zayn mumbled, taking a deep breath. He felt horrible for not telling his boyfriend first, but he meant it. “When I woke up this morning I kind of knew everything again. It’s extremely weird but it’s just what it is. There’s not a single thing that’s blurry anymore and I don’t know how to tell Liam.” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, when Harry already called the waitress ordering champagne. What the fuck. “We’re not drinking now.”

“Oh yes, honey! This is worth celebrating!” Harry responded, patting Zayn’s back gently. “This is good news! I’m so happy.”

“Fucking amazing, bro!” Niall agreed and a few minutes later they drunk a toast on Zayn. “I’m so glad you’re sitting here, my brother. I couldn’t imagine a life without you.” They talked about nonsense before Zayn worked up the courage to tell them what he actually wanted to get off his chest.

“There’s something else.” Zayn whispered, still not sure if he should even say it out loud. “I hate you for that secret show, because you ruined my plan.” Yes, he woke up with that idea he couldn’t forget about no matter how hard he tried.

“Why’s that?” Harry questioned, checking his cell phone real quick. “We should’ve told you, shouldn’t we?”

Zayn would just do it. He’d say it. “How am I supposed to buy a fucking ring today?!” Harry almost fell off his chair, whereas Niall spit out his drink, caughing like crazy. “Now that I got your attention, I beg you to please help me out.”

“Oh my god Zayn! You want to propose to him!?” Harry shrieked, nervously tapping his foot. “Today?!”

“It’s Niall's fault that I literally have to do it today! Now let’s go find a beautiful ring and I’m gonna tell you on the way what I’ve planned!” Zayn informed them, but Niall’s body didn’t seem to function anymore.

___

A few hours later Harry, Niall and Zayn arrived at the beautiful venue and the moment Zayn got off the car, Liam already threw himself into the arms of his boyfriend. “Zayn! I’m performing tonight! I didn’t know but look at this amazing venue!” Liam didn’t seem to be nervous at all, whereas Zayn was dying on the inside, knowing what he had planned.

“Hello, my love.” Zayn whispered, before they kissed. “I missed you.” Liam couldn’t stand still, reached for Zayn’s arm and dragged him along until they stood on the stage. “Look at this view!” 

Zayn really shouldn’t have imagined all of the fans standing there because within seconds he went from being nervous to being super nervous. He clenched his fists tightly until his nails were already digging into the palm of his sweaty hands. His heart was racing like crazy and he suddenly felt sick. What if all of this was a stupid idea?! What if it was way too early!? What if Liam said no?! Harry approached them and with panicky eyes, Zayn tried to make Harry understand that he was currently freaking out on the inside.

“Hey, you two. What a huge stage!” Harry announced, making Zayn want to throw up. This stage was massive, okay! Fuck. Liam grinned at his friend, while he casually wrapped his arm around Zayn’s waist. Zayn was going to die. “How was sound check? Everything okay?”

“Yeah! Louis and I are very happy! Where’s little Joanne?!” Liam replied and only then Zayn noticed that he hadn’t even asked about her. Had he assumed Louis was taking care of her? Stupid.

“Tonight is all about you, Liam. My friend is taking care of her tonight.” Harry answered and Liam just beamed at him. “I can’t wait to see you perform. It’s been a while since I heard you sing.”

The small blue box in Zayn’s pocket felt as heavy as a fucking rock. “I think I…I…where is Niall?”

Niall cackled. “Right behind you, you oaf.” He could still ask for Louis and disappear under the pretext of searching for him. “Liam, are you ready? Do you like the stage? Are you feeling okay?” Liam nodded. Could anybody ask Zayn if _he_ was okay?! “Amazing. One hour left! Your fans are already waiting outside. Do you hear them?”

“Zayn wants to tell you something.” Harry all of sudden announced and Zayn wanted to vanish into thin air. Not now for fucks sake!? Harry noticed Zayn’s panicky facial expression. “Regarding the amnesia.” Oh, that! Yes! He could do _that_.

Liam pulled Zayn closer, so close Zayn could smell Liam’s amazing parfume. “What’s wrong, sunshine?” Liam was worried sick and Zayn couldn’t wait to tell him.

“Liam don’t look at me like that. I’m good, I promise.” Zayn wanted to calm him down first. He gently pecked his lips. “I’m pretty sure you’ll perform like a god today if I tell you now. You always do, but you know what I mean.” He shook his head. Idiot. “Liam!” He shook it again. Liam was _his_ idiot and he loved him to death but why couldn’t he stop being so worried. “Babe, I didn’t tell you in the morning, but I remember everything again. No more amnesia!” Liam dropped to his knees and Zayn shrieked in shock. “Liam!” Liam didn’t move, just hid his face in his hands. “Liam, baby, are you okay?” Then he laughed. What the fuck? “Liam, you scare the shit out of me.”

“What else? This is already the best day ever. I’m so fucking happy! Oh my god. This couldn’t get any better. I’m so fucking lucky.” Liam said, and Zayn helped him up. “I can’t tell you how that feels like. I prayed for it to go away every day!” They hugged and didn’t let go for a couple of minutes. “Zayn, I love you so much.”

Zayn loved him too and he knew that Liam would probably faint later. “Love you too!”

“I really don’t want to disturb you guys, because I’m literally in love with your love but I got a surprise for Zayn.” Niall disturbed and Zayn frowned at his friend. “It wasn’t my idea, but Liam’s. I just put the plan into action with Louis’ help.” What now? Zayn was already nervous enough. “Zayn, can I talk to you for a second though?”

“Of course.” Zayn replied, winking at Liam. “I’ll be right back, _sexy_.” Had he just called Liam that!? What was wrong with him for fuck’s sake?! Well, Liam looked sexy as hell with his tousled hair! Not his fault that his stupid brain never seemed to function around Liam. “Sorry, my dick took over.” Liam burst out laughing. “Your fault. Why do you torture me with your tousled hair and that see- through-shirt?!” Liam wiggled his eyebrows at him and Zayn got it immediately. “Later.”

“Zayn come on!” Niall yelled, impatiently.

“I’m coming!” Zayn yelled back, because Niall had already headed towards the backstage area. “Maybe even twice today!” When Liam heard that he laughed even harder and Zayn realized he’d never get enough of Liam’s beautiful laugh.

When Zayn stood right in front of Niall, backstage, Niall took a deep breath. “Zayn, do you think you could deal with a surprise? I just want to know.”

“Please don’t tell me Liam wants to propose to me.” Zayn joked but added, “Of course I am, what is it?” Niall hinted at him to follow him back on stage. Zayn wanted to complain when he followed him but didn’t get the chance to do so, because the moment he spotted Liam again, he froze. Liam wasn’t alone.

“This isn’t happening.” Zayn stuttered, trying not to cry. He approached them but didn’t know what to do, how to react. He couldn’t even say hello and he probably came across as rude or impolite but he couldn’t help it. “I’m…what.” He was shocked. In a good way, but still.

“Surprise, sunshine.” Liam said, sounding very emotional seeing Zayn’s reaction. “This is even better now that I know you remember everything again." Zayn went with his gut, when he took a step forward, joyfully wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him in front of everybody.

“Oh my god this is even better than I had imagined!” a way too familiar voice suddenly squeaked. “Do it again!” Zayn laughed into their kiss, knowing who’d just said that and kissed Liam again, as passionately as humanly possible. “Reema, take a fucking photo. I’ll frame it!”

“You can bet your life on it!” Reema replied, when Zayn and Liam separated, still holding hands though.

“I can’t believe all of you guys are here.” Zayn said and once again teared up. He was an emotional mess these days. “Thank you so much, Liam. This is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Well, you’re the best thing but seeing my friends is…I can’t put it into words.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake you two are disgusting.” Leti ranted, laughing at the same time. “This is worse than romantic movies!”

“Oh shut up, you love them!” Ro answered, before the long overdue group hug. Zayn knew this day couldn’t get any better. Well, it could, but nobody knew yet.

“I love you guys so much!” Zayn said, when Malikah suddenly kissed his cheek. “Oh my god you didn’t lie when you said you’d kiss me to at least try to make me straight. Honey that won’t happen. See that man over there? He’s my…my…uh…the love of my life! I’m gay as fuck for him.” Zayn had almost opened his big mouth, shit.

“I tried, but I’d prefer Liam too.” Malikah said and Liam laughed. “What? Look at you, boo. You’re hot as fuck and we all know that.

“Thanks for that.” Liam giggled, and looked at Pat. “Hey, I got a surprise for you too.” Liam yelled Niall’s name and Pat’s jaw dropped. She’d pass out any second. Everyone was waiting for it and it was the funniest thing ever. How had they managed that they hadn’t met earlier?! Probably Louis’ doing.

“Hey, darling.” Niall mumbled and winked at Pat, who suddenly blushed crimson. Niall kissed her cheek. What the fuck. “Was about time.”

Zayn didn’t understand. “The fuck have I missed? Please tell me that amnesia isn’t still there!!”

“Nothing. I just promised her I’d kiss her cheek when we see each other, bro. Your amnesia is gone. Now fuck off and don’t stare. That’s rude.” Niall ranted, but he didn’t sound serious at all.

“Zayn, we need to talk!” Sel suddenly said, even though he didn’t know what she meant. “Liam, excuse us! I know we’re going to see each other later so I’m sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all!” Liam answered, blowing a kiss at Zayn. This was embarrassing, wasn’t it? “Have fun. Show starts in 30 minutes by the way! I still have to talk to Niall and Louis anyway.”

“Are you nervous, love?” Zayn checked on Liam. “I’ll be right back, promise.” Liam rolled his eyes and Zayn didn’t get the chance to say anything else because his girls dragged him inside.

In Liam’s dressing room Zayn’s girls, his _queens_ , freaked out before Zayn even realized what was going on. “Zayn, you wanted to call him your husband! Don’t say no! He didn’t get it but we did! All of us!” Reema said, looking excited.

“Does he want to propose?! Do you hope so?!” Mimi wanted to know and Zayn suddenly didn’t feel that nervous anymore.

“Oh my god, hoe!” Leti suddenly shrieked. “ _You_ want to propose to him, don’t you!?”

“I’m so nervous I’m shitting my pants!” Zayn admitted, with a shaky voice.

Suddenly it got quiet, when Ro said what everbody was thinking. “Wait a fucking minute! You want to propose _today_ , don’t you?! I didn’t even get it until now!”

“I don’t even know if I look good!” Zayn whined. “What if I’m ugly!?”

“We’re in Liam’s dressing room.” Malika said, smirking. “And we’re your friends. You gonna look snatched as fuck in 10 minutes!” They all nodded. “He’s your future husband. You can pick whatever you want.”

“I can’t believe you’re gonna propose to him! _Our_ Zayn is asking Liam fucking Payne to marry him!!! Imagine someone would’ve told us a year ago or two! We would’ve laughed our asses off!” Pat responded, while Ro and Leti were already checking out the clothes.

“I’m shook!” Malikah interrupted. “Zayn you better tell us what you’ve planned. And show us that ring!”

They picked out an outfit for Zayn, were gushing over Zayn and Liam being in love, were talking about anything and everything and admired the ring. Hanging out with his friend was everything Zayn had ever wished for. He was overjoyed.

___

Zayn was shaking, when he realized that Liam was about to perform the last song for today, which happened to be his new one. He got so nervous, he felt like passing out any second, but knowing that his friends, Harry, Louis and Niall were there made everything easier.

Earlier that day, Niall had told him that Liam would ask Zayn to come on stage during today’s show. Liam had planned it and Niall never wanted to ruin that surprise but this information now helped Zayn, while he was standing backstage, waiting for Liam to say his name.

Zayn saw Liam, but Liam didn’t see him. Zayn noticed how nervous Liam was, because he was walking around like a headleass chicken, trying to spot Zayn’s face in the VIP area but he couldn't. He was waiting for the _keyword_ , his name. His heart was racing and he felt dizzy but he was excited at the same time. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d do something like this one day.

And then it was happening. “Before I’m going to perform the last song for today I want to ask someone to come on stage.” Zayn’s hands were sweating and the lump in his throat was choking him but he knew this was what he wanted. “Zayn, I can’t see you right now, but I’m sure you hear me.” He loved him so much, fuck. Who on earth did something like that?! “Zayn?”

Niall appeared next to him, out of nowhere. “Here’s a microphone. Good luck, bro.”

He reached for it, took a deep breath and forced his feet to function already, even though his knees felt like jelly. When Liam spotted him he cracked a smile and opened his arms. Did he want to hug Zayn in front of all people!? Suddenly Zayn didn’t know if all of this was a good idea in the first place. Thousands of fans were watching them. Oh for Batman’s sake he was going to die!

“Hey.” Liam said, beaming like the sun, when he engulfed Zayn in a hug. He could do this. He _wanted_ to do this. He loved Liam. Liam noticed Zayn’s microphone before Zayn even got the chance to say something and raised an eyebrow. He had no clue what was going on. So cute.

Niall was there. Louis was there. Harry was there. Louis had called Andy via Facetime. His friends were there. He wanted this. He was going to do this. Microphone. Liam. “Hey everyone!” Zayn looked into the crowd. He had now idea, why he was able to do this, holy Hulk. “Hey, Liam.”

“I’m sorry that I’m gaping like that, but I didn’t know somebody gave him a microphone. I thought I’d have to share mine!” he joked around and even Zayn giggled. “I wanted to sing to you, since this song is about you.” The crowd went nuts and Liam turned to look at his fans. “I guess it’s about time to let the world know that I’m in love with this beautiful man over here.” Wait what!? There was no way he could just…No he could do it. “I’ll sing this to you, sunshine.” People were screaming their names. Liam suddenly started singing and Zayn wanted to slap his boyfriend’s face because he’d just ruined his plan but he couldn’t because Liam took his hand, facing him while singing that beautfiul song again. Zayn didn’t know what he’d ever done to deserve this man but knew for sure that he wanted this forever. Liam put all of his emotions in this one song while staring into Zayn’s eyes, completely ignoring thousands of people in front of him and Zayn really didn’t want to ruin it for the fans, hearing _Home_ for the first time ever but he _had_ to.

He knew exactly what to wait for and when he heard Liam sing _It was there, I saw it in your eyes._ he quickly took his microphone away, making Liam gape at him in disbelief. He hadn’t expected it at all. He was shocked. _Now or never. Now or never. Now or never._

“I’m sorry I have to interrupt and before all of you guys down there complain, let me speak! I promise you Liam’s gonna sing this song after what I have to say. This can’t wait.” Liam couldn’t move, was just staring at Zayn. He had no clue what was about to come and Zayn prayed he wasn’t angry about it. “I remember a while ago, when I was tweeting about Liam, when I was reading articles and when I downloaded every picture of Liam I could find. I remember being a fan like everybody else here.” The crowd went silent. “I remember how every day I send Liam a direct message on Twitter, hoping that one day he’d see it.” Liam couldn’t move, just stared at Zayn. “And I remember the day I got so drunk I texted Liam that I wanted him to be my date for an upcoming class reunion. Who would’ve thought he’d reply to my message?” Everyone screamed. “Who would’ve thought Liam Payne had read all of the messages I’ve ever sent him? Nobody.”

Liam laughed. “Who would’ve thought that he’d actually be my date for the class reunion I feared to attend?” Zayn smiled into the crowd. “I thought I was extremly lucky but little did I know.” He turned to Liam. “Little did I know that we’d become friends, that we’d talk day and night, that we’d laugh about the same things, that we’d love the same things, that we’d have so much in common. Little did I know that I’d suddenly have a crush on Liam, not on _Liam Payne_.” Liam bit his lip and Zayn knew he tried not to cry happy tears. “Who would’ve thought that a while later I’d tell this man here, that I was in love with him!” Everyone was freaking out and Zayn felt invincible. “Can you imagine he said he felt the same? Because I still can’t!” _Now or never, now or never, now or never._

“Liam I need to tell you something.” He was still standing there, at a loss for words. “The couples that are meant to be, are the ones who go through everything that is meant to tear them apart but come out even stronger. You know exactly what I mean, when I’m telling you this.” He nodded and Zayn was glad he didn’t have to go into it. Nobody had to know what they’ve been through. “I wish I could explain how beautiful you are to me and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies, how your smile makes me feel, how your laugh makes my heart skip a beat or how everytime I’m with you, I feel so complete, but I can’t put it into words. I wish I could tell you how much I want to thank you for what you’ve done, but I can’t put it into words.”

Liam swallowed. “And maybe it scares me how much I love you or maybe I'm freaking out when I realize that you mean more to me than any other person out there but you are everything I think about, everything I need and everything I want. I just really hope you feel the same way.” Zayn dropped to his knees and pulled a ring out of his back pocket. Only then did Liam realize what was happening. The crowd went silent and Zayn was sure he could hear Liam’s heartbeat.

“I love you for all that you are, for all that you’ve been and all that you’re yet to be and I want to ask you if you want to marry me.” He’d asked him. He’d really done it. 

Liam didn’t say anything, just pulled him up and in his arms. Their lips met within seconds. They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. “Yes!” Liam leaned in again, pulled Zayn into a fiery and passionate kiss in front of thousands of people and hell broke loose but they didn’t care. They knew that this would last forever. “Hey, Zayn? I know why they call you  _The King Of Queens_ , my sunshine. Because you are. You’re my king.”


	38. Epilogue

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Husband-

  * Zayn, do you want me to buy the pink one or the blue one?! - Liam
  * I told you not to buy pink or blue and you ask me _that!_? - Zayn
  * There’s a yellow one as well. - Liam
  * Eww no! That’s such a cliché thing to do. - Zayn
  * You’re the worst!!! - Liam
  * You still love me. - Zayn
  * Definitely - Liam
  * What about an orange one? - Zayn
  * Where am I supposed to buy an orange one? - Liam
  * I don’t even know! - Zayn
  * Why orange?! - Liam
  * Because I say so. - Zayn
  * Niall just said that’s ridiculous. He’s buying the pink one. - Liam
  * He wouldn’t dare. - Zayn
  * He just bought it. - Liam
  * Can you please remind him that I said I didn’t want my daughter to be surrounded by the color pink, just because she’s a girl!? It’s just a color! - Zayn
  * What if I buy a blue one as well? - Liam
  * I DON’T WANT BLUE OR PINK! - Zayn
  * Niall just bought the blue one as well. - Liam
  * I’m gonna kill you both. - Zayn
  * I didn’t do anything!!!! - Liam
  * But you didn’t do anything to keep Niall from buying both colors either. - Zayn
  * I’m sorry. - Liam
  * You should be. - Zayn
  * Don’t you think it doesn’t matter? - Liam
  * You did not just say that. - Zayn
  * Zayn, you’re stressed out already! - Liam
  * Yes, I am! So what? - Zayn
  * You haven’t even slept properly within the last weeks. - Liam
  * How am I supposed to sleep!? - Zayn
  * Sunshine, Harry already warned you that there are plenty of sleepless nights ahead of you and instead of relaxing you’re all worked up over nothing. - Liam
  * Over nothing. - Zayn
  * I didn’t mean it like that!!! - Liam
  * You said nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Zayn
  * Zayn, you’re behaving like a pregnant woman and it’s not even you who’s pregnant but the lovely surrogate mother! - Liam
  * That’s mean. - Zayn
  * No it isn’t! Just because Niall calls you the baby’s mom, doesn’t mean you have to act like a woman having to deal with hormones. Calm down. - Liam
  * I just bought a pink dress for her! - Zayn
  * A PINK DRESS?! - Liam
  * Yes? - Zayn
  * P I N K ?! - Liam
  * Yes, it was cute? It’s from _Baby Dio_ r!- Zayn
  * Pink. - Liam
  * Yes. Still pink. - Zayn
  * I’m getting a divorce. - Liam
  * WHAT DID I DO NOW?! - Zayn
  * Zayn, you literally insulted Harry, Louis, Niall, Andy and me for buying pink things for our daughter's nursery and now you just bought a PINK dress!!!!! - Liam
  * Oops. - Zayn
  * I can’t believe you just did that. - Liam
  * Says the one who bought her pink shoes! - Zayn
  * I loved them, okay?! - Liam
  * What about that stupid pacifier now!? Did you find an orange one? - Zayn
  * No, we bought a blue and a pink one. I’ve already told you. - Liam
  * Then go find an orange one!!!! - Zayn
  * Fuck off. - Liam
  * You love me. - Zayn
  * Yes, and that’s why I’m going to order an orange one online now. - Liam
  * See! Told you that you love me. - Zayn
  * What else did you buy? - Liam
  * The whole collection. - Zayn
  * The what? - Liam
  * Everything? - Zayn
  * EVERYTHING? - Liam
  * Yes? Sue me! - Zayn
  * THE WHOLE BABY DIOR COLLECTION?!?!?!?!?! - Liam
  * Oh please, don’t act like as if we couldn’t afford it. - Zayn
  * Zayn, it’s not about the money! - Liam
  * What’s your problem then!? - Zayn
  * You literally bought all of this fall’s baby clothing collections!!!! - Liam
  * Harry just bought her a bed. - Zayn
  * We already have one! - Liam
  * This one is better. - Zayn
  * It was the worst idea ever to let you go shopping with Harry! - Liam
  * Says the one who’s literally bought all toys available with Niall. - Zayn
  * Where is Louis though? - Liam
  * Andy and Louis are looking for more furniture and a cute rug! - Zayn
  * Can’t we meet up and buy stuff together? - Liam
  * I already told you we’re not going to do that, because I want to buy everything left on my list today! - Zayn
  * Fine. - Liam
  * Good. - Zayn



 

Zayn rolled his eyes, turned to Harry and smiled happily. “He allowed me to buy the whole collection.” Zayn was clever, wasn’t he?

“He did?” Harry wanted to know, scratching his head in confusion. “I thought he’d make a scene again. He’s just like Louis!”

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Malik Family-

  * Can’t wait to see all of you! - Zayn
  * Tomorrooooow! - Safaa
  * Yeah! - Zayn
  * Doniya bought five different teddy bears! - Waliyha
  * I didn’t! - Doniya
  * Right. It’s six. - Trisha
  * Mooooom. - Doniya
  * Was it seven? - Trisha
  * It’s my niece! - Doniya
  * She’s not even born yet. - Yaser
  * So, what? You’re talking about nothing but being a grandfather! - Doniya
  * I don’t. - Yaser
  * Yes, darling, you are. - Trisha
  * I’m glad my family understands me! Liam thinks I’m stressed out! - Zayn
  * That’s because you are, honey. - Trisha
  * No, I’m not! - Zayn
  * Zayn, you called me at least 10 times yesterday, asking if it was normal for a pregnant woman to do this and that! - Trisha
  * It’s because I’m a man and I don’t know if my daughter is going to be okay! - Zayn
  * Thank god men can’t get pregnant. You’d be the most annoying pregnant man to walk on earth, my dear brother. - Waliyha
  * It’s not fair. - Zayn
  * Shut up. - Safaa
  * You’re just as bad as Liam! - Zayn
  * Liam is amazing, Zayn. You’re the problem! You’re running around like a headless chicken, getting worked up over nothing 24/7 and you’re even reading books about pregnancy and babies when you’re at work! - Doniya
  * I don’t want to fuck up! - Zayn
  * Why don’t you just enjoy not being a parent yet? Go on a vacation for a few days, get drunk, do some stupid shit or just have sex with Liam 24/7! - Safaa
  * Safaa, mom and dad are reading these messages!!!! - Zayn
  * We all heard you two fucking when we were on that family vacation three months ago! Liam’s mother even told me that the noise you made was nothing in comparison to those you made when you stayed at her house for a weekend!! - Safaa
  * Zayn isn’t online anymore. Please leave a message after the beep. - Zayn
  * Don’t be ridiculous. It’s true. - Trisha
  * BEEEEEEEEP - Zayn



 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Louis-

  * Are Liam and I really THAT loud when we’re having sex?! - Zayn
  * I have no idea why you want to know this when you’re currently supposed to buy baby clothes but the answer is yes. - Louis
  * Fuck. - Zayn
  * What’s the problem? - Louis
  * My whole fucking family heard us fucking. - Zayn
  * Zayn, all of us heard you two moaning and screaming already. - Louis
  * I hate my life. - Zayn
  * Why? Just enjoy having a good sex life before being parents. - Louis
  * Does that mean we’re not going to have sex ever again??? - Zayn
  * I didn’t say that! - Louis
  * Holy Batman, I was about to say I didn’t want to be a parent anymore. - Zayn
  * You’re literally talking about nothing else anymore and I promise you that you can always ask us to take care of your little one whenever you feel the need to just fuck Liam’s brains out. - Louis
  * Thanks for that but this message was weird as fuck. - Zayn
  * I know you topped last night. Liam told me. - Louis
  * I HATE EVERYONE. - Zayn
  * You love all of us. - Louis
  * Harry told me to put my phone away. Talk to you later! - Zayn



 

“You know damn well, that Liam would kill me if I bought these as well!” Zayn whispered, looking at at least 10 pairs of shoes in front of him. “But you’re right. We definitely need these!”

Harry laughed. “Text Liam. You can’t put your phone away anyway. You’re like one of those super busy business guys at the moment! You’re always talking to someone!” He didn’t even listen anymore.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Husband-

  * Bought some shoes. - Zayn
  * Again!? - Liam
  * Yes. Fight me. - Zayn
  * A fight in bed? - Liam
  * LIAM!!! - Zayn
  * Sounds nice. - Liam
  * Liam, why did you have to say that? - Zayn
  * Why not? Imagine us rolling around in bed… - Liam
  * I’m standing in the middle of a store and you’re texting me such things! - Zayn
  * I could accidentally rip your shirt to pieces… - Liam
  * You wouldn’t dare. - Zayn
  * You’d be naked within five seconds. - Liam
  * What about you though? - Zayn
  * Remember that one time when you got jealous because of the way I danced on stage? I could do that for you, while stripping down… - Liam
  * Holy Batman. - Zayn
  * I just made a big mistake. - Liam
  * What did you do? - Zayn
  * I imagined you naked. - Liam
  * You getting hard or what? - Zayn
  * Shut up. - Liam
  * I’m laughing my ass off. - Zayn
  * I love you too! - Liam
  * Go buy everything and then we’re going home. - Zayn
  * You just want me to take off all of my clothes in front of you. - Liam
  * Of course. - Zayn
  * Hurry up. - Liam
  * Harry is already paying with your credit card. - Zayn
  * You gave him my credit card?! - Liam
  * No, he took it away from me because he thinks I’m spending too much money on things we don’t even need. I hate him. - Zayn
  * See, that’s why he’s one of my best friends! - Liam
  * You’ll regret that sentence at home. - Zayn
  * Can’t wait. - Liam



 

“You two can’t even stop sexting when you’re buying stuff for your daughter!” Harry complained but cackled nevertheless. “Unbelievable.”

“As far as I know Liam is the hottest man of this year!” Zayn repeated himself again. “GQ said so and I agree.”

“No, you think he’s the hottest man of every year.” Harry disagreed, rolling his eyes. Zayn nodded and reached for his phone again.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Queens-

  * My husband just got a boner in the middle of a store, my parents heard us fucking, my best friends think I’m acting like a pregnant woman and my sister thinks I need to go on a vacation. Anything you guys want to add? - Zayn
  * Yeah, you should get that new tattoo you mentioned a week ago. - Reema
  * I alrady did. - Zayn
  * Wait, what!? - Leti
  * I got it tattooed. - Zayn
  * When?! Where!? Why?! - Pat
  * Three days ago? In New York? - Zayn
  * But why?! - Malikah
  * Because I love Liam. - Zayn
  * What about him though!? - Mimi
  * He got that tattoo months ago already. - Zayn
  * Did you show him yet? - Sel
  * I didn’t want to show him but you know how it’s like… He starts taking my clothes off and I forget that there’s this new tattoo and he sees… - Zayn
  * We don’t know how that’s like but I need to know what he said!? - Ro
  * He cried? - Zayn
  * YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE I AM DYING. - Sel
  * Zayn, what part of the body!? - Pat
  * Chest. - Zayn
  * OH MY GOD YOU DID IT. - Leti
  * Told you I’d do it. - Zayn
  * You got _moonlight_ tattooed on your fucking chest just where your heart is. D-E-A-D. - Ro
  * And he got the  _sunshine_ one. WHAT EVEN IS LIFE!? - Malikah
  * I’m so happy you two are so in love. - Lou
  * Means a lot coming from you. - Zayn
  * I love you two and I really didn’t deserve what you did for me. - Lou
  * Yes, you did. - Zayn
  * I still can’t believe you two forgave me and it’s been years now. - Lou
  * It’s because you apologized and because you did something to show them you’re being serious, Lou. We’re proud of you. - Leti
  * Yeah, she’s right. - Sel
  * That therapy wasn’t easy! - Mimi
  * Took a while to get over Liam. - Lou
  * But you did! And whenever you’re having bad days you can just call him now and tell him, that you’re having weird thoughts - Zayn
  * I don’t deserve this. - Lou
  * Shut up, Lou. We’re all good friends and we know you never really meant to hurt us. Some of the things you did were crazy but you know it’s not your fault. You were sick. - Zayn
  * Yeah. - Lou
  * Lou, the real monsters got what they deserved. Jail time! - Zayn
  * I hope that Liam’s former manager and his puppet rot in hell. - Reema
  * I still can’t believe they had planned this shit all along. - Mimi
  * Please, let’s not talk about it. - Zayn
  * Sorry.- Leti
  * Sometimes I’m still having nightmares but I’m happy and I’m healthy, aren’t I? What else do I need? - Zayn
  * Your baby! - Mimi
  * Yes! I can’t wait!!!!! - Zayn
  * You two are going to be the best dads ever. - Ro
  * Niall calls Zayn a _mother_ though. - Pat
  * Niall is stupid. - Leti
  * TAKE IT BACK! - Pat
  * Never! - Leti
  * I’m laughing so hard. Feels like back then. Unfortunately I have to go now. I love you girls so much. - Zayn



 

Zayn teared up and smiled because he knew he had the best friends on the entire planet. Suddenly he felt the need to text Liam one last time before heading home because he just needed to tell him what was on his mind right now.

 

**WhatsApp**

**Chats**

-Husband-

  * Hey, Liam? - Zayn
  * Yes, sunshine? - Liam
  * I’m never gonna stop falling in love with you. - Zayn
  * The future is ours and I love thinking about that. - Liam



 

Zayn took a deep breath and mumbled to himself. “Dear past, thank you for all the lessons. Dear future, I’m ready.”


End file.
